Hadarriones
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Tinkerbell y sus amigas no son las únicas que forman un grupo de amigas ya que hay otro grupo de amigos que, a diferencia de ellas, son más "activos". Un grupo compuesto por 4 hombres gorriones y 2 hadas causarán un gran número de aventuras y también... desastres. Aventura, humor, acción, romance y muchas bromas para la franquicia de Disney Hadas estarán presentes en esta historia.
1. El nacimiento de un aventurero

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi historia de Disney Hadas que más bien, una historia aparte de la franquicia hecha por mí. Antes de nada, les quiero aclarar algo, ustedes se preguntarán por el título que ha visto, ¿Qué significa _Hadarriones_? Bueno, eso se tiene una explicación. Hadarriones viene de las palabras "Hadas" y "Gorriones" que solamente las junte cada palabra para formar una y así crearla, se podría decir que es un grupo de hadas y gorriones que están unidos. Ya con esa explicación, disfruten la historia.**

 **Otra cosa, la historia (la cual la tuve desde el 2017) se ambientará durante los sucesos de "Tinkerbell: Hadas al rescate" lo que significará que ninguna de las protagonistas aparecerá… aún. Lo que quiero es que conozcan a los protagonistas de la historia para introducirlos en el universo de las películas, también he visto algunos personajes de los libros y algunos me parecieron buenos y aparecerán en esta historia. No diré cuales para no dar spoiler.**

 **Los personajes de las películas y libros les pertenecen a Disney, solo soy dueño de mis Oc's y de la historia para poder entretenerlos.**

* * *

Al dar la primera risa un bebé, un hada nace. Sin embargo, el nacimiento de esa hada traería consigo grandes aventuras para su llegada en Pixie Hollow.

Todas las hadas se preparaban para ir a tierra firme para el verano, cada hada con su respectivo talento se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el campamento para arreglar los preparativos para el verano. La reina Clarion junto con Hada Mary observaba de como las hadas se preparaban para su ida a tierra firme muy entusiasmado.

Reina Clarion: "Mary, todas las hadas están preparándose muy duro para hacer los arreglos cuando estén en tierra firme" –dijo mirando a cada hada.

Hada Mary: "Si, solo espero de que no haya ningún problema desde ahí" –dijo cruzando los dedos para que eso no suceda.

Clarion se rio ante la súplica de su amiga que le toco el hombro para poder tranquilizarla.

Reina Clarion: "Tranquila Mary, todo va a salir bien" –dijo cálidamente.

Hada Mary: "Reina Clarion, sabe muy bien a lo que me refería" –dijo mirándola haciendo una mueca.

Clarion al principio no entendió la señal de Hada Mary hasta que observo hacia atrás solo para observar a cierta hada de cabello amarillo que su nombre era sinónimo de problemas por así decirlo. Clarion nuevamente se rio ante la preocupación de Hada Mary que hizo que se extrañara un poco.

Hada Mary: "¿Cuál es la risa, Reina Clarion?" –le pregunto.

Reina Clarion: "Oh Mary, no te preocupes. Tinkerbell no causara ningún problema en tierra firme" –dijo calmándola.

Hada Mary: "Eso espero, Reina Clarion. No se sabe cuántos trucos tiene esa chica" –dijo tocándose la frente.

De pronto, se escucharon unas trompetas indicando que las hadas ya deberían ir a tierra firme. La ministra del verano le tocaba llevar a las hadas hacia tierra firme para preparar todo para el verano.

Ministra del Verano: "Muy bien hadas, alisten sus alas. Vayámonos de inmediato" –dijo volando junto con un grupo de hadas del jardín.

Todas las hadas volaban hacia la segunda estrella que era la entrada hacia tierra firme y se metieron ahí sin saber la aventura que les esperaba a ciertas hadas que se involucrarían. La reina Clarion miraba al cielo junto con Hada Mary con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque Hada Mary todavía seguía con preocupación.

Reina Clarion: "Mary, te dije te todo va a estar bien" –dijo mirando aun el cielo.

Hada Mary: "Lo sé" –dijo suspirando levemente mientras se relajaba –"Si me disculpa su majestad, iré con los otros artesanos" –dijo retirándose del lugar.

Clarion la vio irse y ella también haría lo mismo cuando se detuvo por el momento, la causa era de que sorpresivamente un hombre gorrión grito anunciando algo que no la esperaba.

"¡Hada nueva!" –grito un hombre gorrión.

Clarion se lo tomo con calma y volaba hacia el árbol del polvillo para recibir a la nueva hada.

Con la anunciación todas las hadas de cada talento que permanecieron en Nunca Jamás volaban para recibir al recién llegado a Pixie Hollow, un hada de vuelo veloz volaba junto con la flor de diente de león para dejarlo en medio del árbol del polvillo donde todos esperaba su llegada. Al rociarlo con polvillo, la flor de diente de león se transformó en un gorrión quien estaba de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo. Todos (especialmente las chicas) se sorprendieron al ver al gorrión que, al pararse, tenía un cuerpo casi muscular ( **Nota: Su cuerpo físico se asemeja con la de Sled, pero un poco muscular** ) que hizo que las hadas susurraban entre ella admirándolo por su cuerpo.

"Es muy musculoso" –dijo un hada de la luz a su compañera.

"Tan genial" –dijo un hada del agua.

"Es muy guapo" –dijo una artesana poniendo sus manos en su cara.

El recién llegado observaba a todas las hadas murmurando acerca de su llegada y todos se detuvieron a observar los ministros que se habían parado al observarlo y de ahí un resplandor amarillento apareció de la nada para revelarse como la reina Clarion, ella observaba al recién llegado con una mirada calmante mientras se acercaba a él.

Reina Clarion: "Nacido de la risa de un bebé, vestido de alegría, la felicidad te ha traído aquí, Bienvenido a Pixie Hollow" –dijo elevando sus brazos.

El recién llegado solamente parpadeo mientras observaba a la reina decir sus palabras cuando llegaba una nueva hada, este observo a los Ministros quienes lo observaban y también a las demás hadas quienes lo miraban también, se ponía un poco nervioso al ver que tantos lo miraban. Después de terminar sus palabras, la reina Clarion se acercó al joven gorrión.

Reina Clarion: "¿Y cómo te sientes?" –le pregunto cálidamente.

El hombre gorrión recién llegado se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba en que decir, de ahí su mirada se juntó con la de ella.

"Pues… un poco raro, supongo" –dijo finalmente.

Al decir eso, la reina le sonrió mientras observaba a varias hadas de cada talento poniendo sus objectos representativos para saber el talento del recién llegado. El joven gorrión observaba cada objeto que representaba cada talento y se dirigió hacia la reina Clarion.

"Esos son los objectos de cada talento para que pueda elegir el mío, ¿verdad?" –le pregunto.

La reina Clarion le sonrió y se alejó un poco para observarlo para que pueda elegir su talento.

Reina Clarion: "Elige tu talento" –le respondió.

El gorrión observaba cada objeto mientras caminaba. La gota de agua, la luz y el martillo fueron sus primeras elecciones mientras que el roció de polvillo y unos pelos de un animal estuvieron en dudas y para la flor, la descarto totalmente. Las hadas observaban que sus objectos visto por el gorrión no fueron tomados lo entristecieron un poco ya que pesaron que tenía potencial para ello, eso para las hadas de diferente talento que pensaba en lo mismo.

Al observar a los otros talentos, el hombre gorrión no estaba seguro de que talento elegir hasta que uno lo llamo totalmente su atención, un tornado pequeño no fue visto por él y rápidamente este se acercó hacia el tornado. Las hadas de vuelo veloz observaban con determinación cuando el hombre gorrión se acercaba al tornado pesando de que podría ser un gorrión de vuelo veloz. Los Ministros miraron con curiosidad incluso Hada Mary junto con la reina Clarion.

Hada Mary: "Reina Clarion, Acaso él…" –le susurro.

Sin embargo, la reina permaneció en silencio observando de como el gorrión se acercaba cada vez más al tornado.

Reina Clarion: "Solo observa, Mary" –dijo sin parta la mirada hacia el gorrión.

El hombre gorrión puso un dedo en el tornado y al momento de meter su dedo ocurrió algo realmente sorpréndete, todas las hadas incluyendo a los Ministros y a la reina junto con Hada Mary sintieron un leve viento que rápidamente se rápidamente se hizo más fuerte haciendo volar algunas cosas mientras giraba el viento. Las hadas se sujetaron muy fuerte para no ser llevadas por el viento, la reina se agarraba fuertemente con Hada Mary mientras que los Ministros se agarraba entre ellos, bueno, el Ministro de primavera fue quien se llevó la peor parte ya que no se sujetó a tiempo y fue llevado por el viento. Al sacar su dedo en el tornado hizo que el viento desapareciera al instante haciendo caer todo lo que se había llevado y al Ministro de primavera lo hizo chocar contra el árbol.

Hada Mary: "Yo… no tengo palabras ante lo que vi" –dijo totalmente atónita.

La reina observaba al gorrión quien sostenía el tornado fácilmente y se acercó a él para presentarlo ya con su talento.

Reina Clarion: "Hadas de vuelo veloz, conozcan a su nuevo integrante… Flyer"

Todas las hadas aplaudieron a ver al reciente hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, Flyer observo a la reina quien le daba una sonrisa.

Reina Clarion: "Ahora, ve con tus compañeros" –dijo mostrándoles a los demás.

Flyer sonrió y se acercó a las hadas de vuelo veloz sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que llevaba la reina que tenía.

* * *

 **Y así termina este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**


	2. Tu talento y la practica

**Hola a todos, Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de** **Hadarrione** **s. Espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

Flyer volaba hacia sus nuevos compañeros mientras veía a las chicas quien se acercaba a él con admiración, Flyer no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que todas se ofrecían para guiarle hacia toda la tierra de las hadas hasta que la reina Clarion se interpuso.

Reina Clarion: "Chicas, no todas pueden llevarlo para que conozca el lugar" –dijo mientras observaba a la persona indicada para que pudiera llevarlo –"Zerphyr, por favor"

Flyer observaba a un hada de cabello castaño quien se acercaba hacia él mientras observaba a la reina.

Zerphyr: "Por supuesto reina Clarion, yo lo guiara para que conozca el lugar" –dijo con una sonrisa tanto para ella como para el nuevo integrante.

La reina Clarion le sonrió mientras observaba a las demás hadas de vuelo veloz suspirando molestas mientras se iban a hacer sus deberes, todos se iban del árbol de polvillo para hacer sus deberes dejando a Flyer con Zerphyr.

Zephyr: "Con que tú eres el nuevo integrante, me llamo Zerphyr" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Oh, yo me llamo Flyer" –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Zerphyr: "Bueno, deberíamos irnos"

Flyer: "Oh, sí claro" –dijo mientras agitaba sus alas.

Ambos agitaron sus alas mientras volaba hacia toda la tierra de las hadas, Zerphyr le mostraba cada sitio del lugar para que Flyer entendiera mejor. Este se maravilló por todo lo que había visto que, al momento de observar una parte del trabajo de las hadas del jardín, choco sobre un árbol haciéndolo caer hacia abajo donde estaba un grupo de hadas.

Zerphyr: "Ouch, eso debió dolerle" –dijo mirándolo desde arriba.

Flyer gimió de dolor que inmediatamente se agarró la cabeza para sobarse a sí mismo sin saber que el grupo de hadas lo estaba observando y por sus caras daba a entender de que tenían la misma actitud como las hadas de vuelo veloz en el árbol del polvillo.

Flyer: "Hola chicas, siento haber caído en su territorio, pero ya me…" –dijo justo cuando iba a salir volando.

Sin embargo, una de las hadas lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo bajar mientras escuchaba las cosas que decían cada una. Flyer sonrió tímidamente al saber de las cuantas preguntas y de pronto, su piel comenzó a temblar cuando una de ellas comenzó a tocar su brazo deslizando su dedo.

"Vaya, eres muy fuerte" –dijo mirándolo.

Zerphyr observaba todo desde arriba y se rio un poco ante la situación que fue volando hacia abajo para poder ayudarlo, agarro el brazo de Flyer y rápidamente volaron los dos mientras escuchaban las quejas de las hadas del jardín.

Zerphyr: "Creo que eres muy popular con las hadas, todas te quieren conocer" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Flyer alzo una ceja mientras se negaba a sí mismo y comenzó con su vuelo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, habían llegado hacia un árbol que estaba a 5 metros del mar y se detuvieron ahí.

Zerphyr: "Bueno, llegamos. Bienvenido a tu hogar" –dijo mostrándole.

Flyer observaba el árbol y para su gusto le encantaba su nueva casa que rápidamente entro para saber lo que había adentro, al entrar, miro que desde la parte de abajo una mesa con un pequeño tronco que servía como silla, un mueble de dos y unos cuantos armarios tanto pequeños como grandes. Y en la parte de arriba se encontraba su cama y un armario en donde se encontraba lo que sería sus vestimentas.

Flyer: "Este lugar es fantástico" –dijo observando a Zerphyr.

Zerphyr: "Me alegra que te guste, ahora me tengo que ir. Te esperare con los demás" –dijo saliendo de su casa.

Flyer voló hacia arriba para abrir su armario donde se encontraban sus vestimentas e hizo una mueca al saber que no era lo que esperaba, al sacar una observo en todas partes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una tijera.

Flyer: "Creo que hare unos _pequeños_ ajustes" –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que Zerphyr abandono la casa de Flyer para hacer sus labores, mientras hacia sus tareas recordaba el momento que tuvo con él y ya le estaba agradando en lo personal. Mientras pensaba en ello escucho algunos murmuros de otras hadas quien hablaba de él y lo que estaba hablando era de su aspecto físico que hizo rodar sus ojos con una sonrisa, pero al momento de continuar se llevó un susto cuando observo a Flyer quien había llegado desprevenidamente.

Zerphyr: "Oh Flyer, que bueno que este…" –se quedó su mandíbula abierta al verlo con su nueva vestimenta.

El polo de Flyer que era de color morado claro se hacía notar su abdominal mientras que sus mangas estaban cortadas en puntas haciendo notar sus brazos, lo que usaba era unos pantalones cortos de color morado oscuro que llegaba hacia la parte de arriba de sus rodillas. Todas las chicas chillaron al verlo y Zerphyr se sonrojo al verlo.

Flyer: "Eh… hice algunos ajustes a mi vestimenta y creo que me gusta como lo hice" –dijo observándose.

Zerphyr aún estaba congelada y con su sonrojamiento que se notaba que rápidamente recupero la conciencia mientras se controlaba.

Zerphyr: "Oh claro, me gusta como lo has hecho" –dijo sonriéndole.

Flyer: "Entonces, ¿comenzamos?"

Zerphyr: "Claro, lo primero que haremos es dar a prueba tus alas".

Flyer se extrañó al escuchar lo que dijo Zerphyr acerca de poner a prueba sus alas.

Flyer: "¿Qué?" –dijo confundido.

Zerphyr: "Para ser un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se necesita hacer que tus alas sean las más veloces para poder hacer bien tu trabajo" –le explico.

Flyer: "¿Y cómo así?"

Zerphyr: Una carrera, volaremos en todo Pixie Hollow y mientras más volemos, más capacidad tendrás tus alas para manejar el vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Bien, me encanta ese reto" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Zerphyr: "Si quieres ser el hombre gorrión más veloz de todos, tienes que dar todo de ti" –dijo tocándole un hombro.

Flyer: "De acuerdo, hagámoslo entonces"

Ambos se pusieron en posiciones mientras empezaban a agitar sus alas para hacer su carrera, Flyer por dentro se emocionaba al escuchar que podría ser el hombre gorrión más veloz de todos y se prometió a si mismo de que lo haría sin importar que.

Flyer (Mente): "Esto ya me está empezando a gustar, no puedo esperar" –dijo aun con su sonrisa astuta.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de Hadarriones, gracias a todos lo que pudieron leer.**


	3. Una carrera veloz y un nuevo amigo

Flyer y Zerphyr se preparaban para dar inicio a la carrera que propuso Zerphyr, agitaron muy buen sus alas para que pudieran volar lo más rápido posible y ver quién era el más veloz.

Zerphyr: "¿Estás listo, Flyer?"

Flyer: "Más que listo" –dijo observándola.

Zerphyr: "Ok, esto comienza en 3… 2…"

Ambos se preparaban sintiendo la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, Flyer estaba consciente de que tenía que ganar ante la carrera y probar a Zerphyr de que él es el hombre gorrión más veloz de Nunca Jamás.

Zerphyr: "… ¡3!"

Al decirlo, ambos volaron lo más rápido haciendo que hiciera un super sonido sónico. Zerphyr estaba delante de Flyer haciendo que este agitara mucho más sus alas para estar más a fondo.

Zerphyr: "Nada mal para un recién llegado" –le dijo.

Flyer se rio ante su comentario y siguió volando lo más rápido, ambos esquivaban árboles y rocas conforme pasaba volando hasta llegar donde estaban los artesanos quienes estaban haciendo sus labores. Zerphyr de pronto se le ocurrió en una idea para que pudiera tener ventaja en la carrera.

Zerphyr: "¡Hey Flyer, la carrera termina donde está el taller de los artesanos!" –le dijo mintiéndole.

Flyer escucho lo que le dijo y observo hacia abajo y efectivamente estaba el taller de los artesanos y bajo hacia allí sabiendo que había terminado la carrera.

Flyer: "Listo, he ganado" –dijo celebrando a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, observo a Zerphyr quien todavía estaba volando dándole a entender de que le había engañado y él había caído ante eso.

Zerphyr: "¡Broma!" –dijo burlándose mientras seguía volando.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca ante eso y se decidió en olvidarlo y observo el taller en donde estaba. Miro a los artesanos quienes estaba construyendo cosas con algunas teteras y unos hilos metálicos que eran en realidad resorteras, aunque Flyer no sabía de ello.

Flyer: "Guau, con que aquí son donde los artesanos trabajan" –dijo observando el lugar.

De pronto, oyó un escombro muy cerca de él y fue ahí para saber qué había ocurrido. Miro que alguien estaba sobre una pila de maderas planas y en la mesa había unos planos que supuso que la persona que estaba atrapada las hizo.

"Ay… mi cabeza, sabía que no debí tocar una de esos palos" –dijo al parecer un hombre gorrión.

Flyer: "Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto.

"Si… solo un poquito adolorido… Ay" –dijo haciendo un sonido de dolor falso.

Flyer extendió su brazo mientras sacaba la mano del gorrión para ayudarle a subir y lo saco de las pilas de maderas al instante.

"Gracias amigo, me salvaste de esa…" –se detuvo al observarlo.

Flyer hizo un gesto de saludo haciendo que el hombre gorrión artesano hiciera lo mismo.

Flyer: "Pues de nada. Y también un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Flyer" –se presentó a sí mismo.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trenk" –se presentó el hombre gorrión artesano.

Flyer observo a Trenk con determinación, tenía el cabello castaño que estaba un poco puntiagudo en la parte central de su frente, tenía una camisa de tenia una línea que con la parte de atrás pareciese como si fuera un ovulo. Llevaba un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas y tenía zapatos comunes de color verde.

Flyer: Ok. Oye, ¿Qué ha pasado con esas pilas de maderas?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Oh, lo que paso fue de que estaba construyendo un artefacto que pudiese cargas todas las maderas sin la necesidad de que cada artesano llevara uno por uno. Estaba haciéndole unos ajustes y de pronto… POW". –dijo haciendo un sonido de explosion.

Flyer entendió lo que le dijo y ambos escucharon un ruido que se estaba acercando y se trataba de Hada Mary quien vino por lo de la explosion que se oyó en todo el taller.

Hada Mary: "Por la madre paloma, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?" –le pregunto a Trenk.

Trenk miraba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en una excusa perfecta para salvarse de los gritos de Hada Mary.

Trenk: "Pues… lo que paso es que un escarabajo vino corriendo hasta aquí y creo que choco contra mi artefacto y el resto es historia" –dijo girando su brazo en medio circulo indicando que había finalizado.

Hada Mary levanto una ceja mientras observaba a un escarabajo que estaba donde ella y este la observo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta correr lo más rápido.

Hada Mary: "Bueno. Y hablando de tu artefacto, Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no hagas inventos que podría ser un peligro"

Trenk: "Hada Mary, usted sabe de qué no hay hecho ningún daño… aun" –dijo eso ultimo con una mueca.

Hada Mary: "Aun así, es muy peligroso crear inventos que no pueda manejar tú solo"

Trenk: "Con esa actitud se parece mucho a Iridessa, ¿no lo cree?"

De pronto Hada Mary se percató de la presencia de Flyer quien estaba escuchando la conversación y se acercó a él para mirarlo determinadamente.

Hada Mary: "Ah, con que tú eres el recién llegado, ¿Cierto?"

Flyer: "S-sí. Me llamo Flyer, señora mia" –dijo cortésmente.

Hada Mary se rio un poco ante su comportamiento y Trenk parpadeo 2 veces ante la situación.

Hada Mary: "¿Y a que se viene su visita, joven?" –le dijo dulcemente y un poco picara.

Flyer: "Pues, estaba conociendo un nuevo amigo" –observando a Trenk –"Y ayudándolo con un trabajo pesado"

Hada Mary: "Uhm… se nota, con esos músculos" –dijo tocando sus brazos.

Flyer parpadeo y luego se acomodó un poco y se acercó donde Trenk para llevarlo afuera para que pudieran seguir conversando.

Flyer: "Señora mia, si no le molesta, me tendré que llevar a mi nuevo amigo a conversar un rato" –dijo con un tono cortes y de galán.

Hada Mary se rio una vez más ante el tono de Flyer y permitió que Trenk se fuera con él y ambos salieron del taller.

Trenk: "Uf, gracias por salvarme de esa"

Flyer: "No tienes porque, así podremos conversar más"

Trenk: "Conozco un lugar en donde podremos conversar en paz" –le sugirió.

Y así, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz y el artesano se fueron hacia el lugar donde se propusieron en conversar y así conocerse un poco.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, ahora Flyer ha conocido un nuevo amigo quien se llama Trenk. Ahora en el siguiente capítulo conocerán a otro y será un hada mientras se forma el grupo que en futuro será los Hadarriones. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Una 'brillante' bienvenida

Flyer y Trenk volaban hacia donde estaban las hadas de la luz quienes estaban acomodando la luz para la llegada del verano, Trenk le contaba toda su vida desde que llego a Pixie Hollow y como fue un artesano.

Trenk: "Y así fue cuando cree mi primer invento, y a los pocos días se destruyó debido a que estaba en un mal estado de reparaciones… Jeje" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Flyer: "Se nota que eres un gran creador de las cosas que tienen los artesanos" –dijo.

Trenk: "Esas cosas la llamamos Cosas perdidas. antes no la usábamos, pero Tinkerbell hizo cambiar de opinion a todos"

Flyer: "¿Tinkerbell?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Si, ella es una artesana muy talentosa. Gracias a ella, cambiaron algunas cosas para los artesanos".

Flyer: "¿Y dónde está ella?" –le pregunto acerca de su paradero.

Trenk: "Pues ella se encuentra en Tierra firme, usualmente los artesanos no van ahí, pero ella hizo cambiar esa regla"

Flyer: "Oh, muy bien"

Mientras volaban mientras conversaban, un destello de luz los tomo de sorpresa llegando hacia los ojos de Trenk quien grito debido al calor que sentía.

Trenk: "¡AAAAAAYYYYYY! ¡Mis Ojitos!" –dijo tapándose los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, dejo de volar y rápidamente cayo hacia el suelo mientras que Flyer se quedó mirando a la persona que había hecho eso. Voló hacia donde estaba y observo que se trataba de un hada de la luz quien tenía un poco de dificultad en manejar un destello de luz.

Flyer: "Hey, ¿estas segura de lo que hace?" –le pregunto.

"Por supuesto, solo necesito… ¡Listo!" –dijo ella apagando la luz.

Flyer observo al hada con determinación, tenía el cabello rubio quien llevaba un mechón en la parte de debajo de su cabeza. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo con algunas rayas un poco amarillentas muy claras que llegaba hacia sus rodillas y unas zapatillas también amarillas. Tenía un girasol en la parte de arriba de su oreja izquierda y tenía una sonrisa como la de una niña pequeña.

"Oh, eres nuevo, ¿cierto?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Si. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Flyer. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Yo me llamo…"

Trenk: "¡Liz! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no hagas eso!" –grito volando hacia donde estaba ellos.

Flyer observo a Trenk quien tenía los ojos rojos debido al rayo de sol que había recibido y volvió su mirada al hada quien ya sabía su nombre.

Flyer: "Liz, me da gusto conocerte" –dijo sonriéndole.

Trenk: "Pues mis ojos no dicen lo mismo" –dijo cruzando los brazos mientras hacia una mueca.

Liz: "Vamos Trenk, fue un accidente" –le explico.

Trenk: "Mentira, eso lo hiciste para verme caer. Muy mal Liz. Me decepcionas totalmente" –dijo golpeando su pecho como si tuviera un dolor.

Flyer: "No sabía que eras un maestro del drama" –dijo bajando sus cejas.

Trenk: "Bueno, digamos que es un pasatiempo. Lo dije solo de broma, pero de mis ojos no"

Liz: "Bueno, ya que todo se aclaró…"

Trenk: "¿Cuándo lo hemos aclarado? Si recién empie…"

Liz: "Flyer, a mí también me da gusto conocerte" –dijo dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

Flyer le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió donde Trenk para hablar de ella.

Flyer: "Oye, ¿tú la conoces?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Si, la conocí desde mi segunda llegada a Pixie Hollow. Ella había llegado y a los 3 días nos hicimos amigos… SOPORTANDO TODAS SUS ACCIONES QUE ME DEJAN _ADOLORIIIIIIIIIIIIIDO_ **!** " –dijo eso ultimo como si estuviera en una ópera mientras movía sus brazos cuando estaba gritando.

Liz: "Si, al ser un hada de la luz pueda que tenga algunas prácticas. Pero puedo hacer sin ningún problema"

Trenk: "Lo que tú digas, Liz"

Liz: "Oigan, ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente?"

Flyer: "Pues estábamos hablando acerca de los inventos de Trenk"

Liz: "Ah, te refieres a los desastrosos y fracasados inventos de Trenk"

Trenk: "¡¿Qué?! Mis inventos no son desastrosos" –dijo muy ofendido.

Liz: Claro, llevas 45 inventos destruidos sin razón aparente y dices que no son desastrosos"

Trenk: "Pero, solamente esos inventos no estaban al 100% de ser funcionados correctamente"

Liz: "Casis destruyes el taller de los artesanos debido a unos de ellos" –le hizo recordar ese momento.

Trenk: "Este… bueno Flyer, vayamos a otro lugar para así conversar"

Flyer: "Ok"

Liz: "Ya se van, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Es que estoy un poco aburrida"

Flyer y Trenk se miraron por unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron sus miradas en la de Liz.

Flyer: "Claro, mas compañía nos hace falta"

Liz: "¡Perfecto!" –dijo abrazando en los cuellos de sus amigos.

El trio se fueron rápidamente del lugar de trabajo de las hadas de la luz para así encontrar otro lugar para así conversar tranquilamente y conocerse un poco.


	5. Dos amigos más para el grupo

Las hadas que se habían quedado en Pixie Hollow comenzaron a hacer sus labores de siempre mientras que 3 amigos estaban volando por el lago de Nunca jamás conversando.

Trenk: "Y se suponía que tenemos que hacer eso" –le dijo a Flyer.

Flyer: "Claro. Hacer amigos es algo bueno, ¿verdad?" –dijo como si la pregunta fuera obvia.

Liz: "Oh si, hacer más amigos sería lo mejor" –dijo emocionada.

Trenk suspiro levemente mientras veía a sus amigos y aterrizo abajo para observar el lago, Flyer y Liz también hicieron lo mismo y vieron a las hadas del agua agarrando una gota de agua mientras le ponía en una telaraña.

Flyer: "Cielos, se ve muy divertido hacer eso"

Trenk: "Claro, si eres un hombre gorrión del agua" –dijo mientras sostenía una piedra pequeña para lanzarla al agua.

Hizo unos pequeños saltos y lanzo la roca hacia el agua haciendo 4 saltos hasta caer.

Trenk: "¡Eso! Nadie puede superar ese reto"

Flyer observo la victoria de Trenk y agarro una piedra para hacer lo mismo.

Flyer: "Creo que lo intentare" –dijo dispuesto.

Trenk: "Adelante, a ver si puedes conseguir mi re…"

Se calló al instante cuando Flyer lanzo la piedra haciendo 10 saltos en el agua hasta caer. Flyer festejo por su logro y Trenk lo que hizo fue que le cayera la mandíbula.

Liz: "¡Flyer, eres increíble!" –grito felicitándolo.

Flyer: "Gracias Liz, hice lo que pude"

Trenk: "Bien hecho, mi amigo" –dijo estando cerca de él poniendo su brazo derecho en el hombro del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz –"Sin embargo, creo que hiciste un poquitín de trampa"

Flyer: "Eso no es cierto" –dijo un poco molesto.

Trenk: "Te dijo que si"

Flyer: "Que no"

Trenk: "Que si"

Flyer: "Que no"

Trenk: "Que si"

Flyer: "Que no"

Trenk: "Que si"

Flyer: "…Que si"

Trenk: "Que no… maldición, he caído" –dijo gruñendo ante eso.

"Oigan, ¿Quién ha lanzado la piedra que hizo 10 saltos?" –pregunto un hombre gorrión del agua.

Flyer: "Oh, ¡yo he sido!" –dijo gritando para que pudiera verlo.

El hombre gorrión del agua se acercó a Flyer con una mirada molesta que hizo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se incomodara un poco, pero luego el hombre gorrión del agua cambio su expresión a una más alegre.

"Eso fue increíble, realmente eres experto en lanzar piedras a una fuerza mayor" –dijo admirando su acto.

Los 3 amigos observaron al hombre gorrión del agua con determinación. Tenía el cabello rojizo muy parado con un mechón en la parte de su frente, llevaba una camisa azul que tenía una soga celeste claro en el medio la cintura que se unía con su pantalón corto y tenía unos zapatos de igual de azules puntiagudos.

Flyer: "Gracias, eh…"

"Oh, claro. Mi nombre es Wallace" –dijo presentándose.

Liz: "Hola Wallace, mi nombre es Liz" –dijo sosteniendo su mano agitándola fuertemente sin parar.

Trenk la detuvo para que no siguiera y Flyer siguió hablando con Wallace para conversar.

Flyer: "Bueno Wallace, es un gusto conocerte"

Wallace: "Igualmente, ¿y que hace ustedes aquí?"

Trenk: "Pues solo estábamos de paso por aquí hasta encontrarte, y todo lo demás es historia"

Wallace: "Oh, bueno. Entonces, ¿quieren ver como hago las gotas de agua?"

Liz: "¡Sí!" –grito haciendo que Trenk se pusiera quieto haciendo una mueca.

Wallace: "Muy bien, observen" –dijo poniendo sus manos para sacar una gota de agua.

Liz: "Oh, eso es muy genial" –dijo sacando su optimismo.

Trenk: "Siempre dice lo mismo cuando ves algo común"

Liz: "También lo digo cuando unos de tus inventos explotan" –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

Trenk bajo sus cejas al escucharla y se centró en Wallace quien había ido donde una telaraña y metió la gota de agua en una de líneas y la multiplico en 6.

Wallace: "Ven" –dijo mostrándole.

Flyer: "Guau, eso sí que es impresionante" –dijo acercándose a él.

Wallace: "Gracias, eh…"

Flyer: "Oh sí, mi nombre es Flyer" –dijo alzando su mano.

Wallace estrecho su mano con la de él dándose una sonrisa uno con otro, pero eso duro poco debido a que se logró escucha un chillido que se acercaba.

Wallace: "Q- ¡¿Qué es eso?!" –dijo asustado.

Flyer observo determinadamente y entre los arbustos apareció una ardilla que corría locamente e iba en la dirección en donde estaban Trenk y Liz.

Liz: Mejor me alejo de aquí por unos segundos" –dijo alzando su pierna izquierda para alejarse.

Trenk: "Creo que yo también hare lo…"

Sin embargo, la ardilla choco contra él mandándolo a volar muy cerca del agua hasta chocar contra una roca incrustada en el lago

Trenk: "Ay… estoy bien" –dijo moviendo un poco su boca.

Flyer: "¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Por qué esa ardilla corría así?"

De ahí, un hombre gorrión de los animales se acercó a la ardilla para calmarla un rato.

"Ya, ya, ya, vas a estar bien" –dijo tranquilizándola.

Liz: "Pobre, ¿qué le paso?" –dijo acercándose tanto al gorrión como a la ardilla.

"Lo que paso fue de que se asustó con un insecto y corrió desesperadamente, no sé porque, pero así paso" –le explico.

Flyer y Wallace se acercaron donde Liz y el hombre gorrión de los animales, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba una camiseta anaranjada con unos pantalones largos y un cinturón marrón por la cintura, se acercaron a ellos para saber que estaban hablando.

Flyer: "Bueno, me parece que este amiguito ya se encuentra bien" –dijo observando a la ardilla.

Wallace: "Si, creí que era un ataque o algo así" –dijo aliviado.

Liz: "¿Y cómo te llamas?" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de los animales.

"Oh, mi nombre es Alan" –dijo presentándose.

Flyer: "Mucho gusto Alan. Mi nombre es Flyer y ellos son Liz y Wallace" –dijo volteándose para observar a Trenk que todavía estaba en la roca –"Y el que está en la roca es Trenk"

Alan: "Mucho gusto a todos" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "Ay… llévenme a la enfermería… me duelo todito" –dijo cayéndose al agua.

Todos observaron y Flyer suspiro lentamente.

Wallace: "Mejor hay que llevarlo" –dijo haciendo que todos asintieran.

Flyer y Wallace fueron a recoger a Trenk que había caído al agua y lo llevaron cada uno con su hombro y de inmediato fueron a la enfermería.

* * *

 ** _Otro capítulo al español latino, el sexto se presentará a la última integrante de los Hadarriones que será un hada del jardín. Gracias a las personas que han visto la historia._**


	6. El último miembro y el nombre del grupo

El grupo había llevado a Trenk a la enfermería luego de recibir uno gran golpe en la roca en el lago de Nunca jamás, afortunadamente las hadas enfermeras dijeron que no fue un gran golpe y que tenía que descansar, pero no sin antes ponerle una venda en la cabeza. Dentro de uno de los cuartos, todos observaban a Trenk quien estaba sentado en una mesa curativa tenía una mirada molesta mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Trenk: "Quien diría que conocer amigos me traería esto" –dijo sarcásticamente señalando su cabeza vendada.

Liz: "Lo ven, sabía que estaba feliz que todos somos amigos" –dijo sin saber lo que realmente quiso decir Trenk.

Flyer: Bueno, ya todo paso y me parece que estas mejor. ¿cierto, Trenk?"

Trenk: "Mas o menos, pero sí, estoy bien" –dijo parándose de la mesa de curación.

Wallace: "Me alegra que no pasara a mayores" –dijo aliviado.

Alan: "Si, sufrir un golpe así podría salirte las entrañas del cráneo" –dijo moviendo sus dedos poniendo una mueca.

Trenk puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Trenk: "Bueno, por lo menos me encuentro bien y sano. Vayamos a otro lugar antes que…"

De pronto, al momento de salir del cuarto, vio sorpresivamente una sombra oscura lo que lo llevo a que el artesano se asustara.

Trenk: "¡ **AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY**!" –grito de miedo mientras se caía hacia atrás.

Todos observaron y descubrieron que se trataba de un hada que estaba atrapada en una flor, la hada caminaba lentamente para no tropezarse.

"¿Hola, enfermera? ¿Podría ayudarme con esta flor, por favor?" –dijo.

Flyer se acercó a ella y le saco y vio su físico, tenía el cabello corto castaño, llevaba una camiseta rosada sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos que tenía una mezcla de blanco y rosa. Ella rápidamente lo observo y le dio una sonrisa.

"Oh, muchas gracias por quitarme la flor" –dijo agradeciéndola.

Flyer: "De nada, ¿Cómo te metiste en esa flor?" –le pregunto.

"Ah bueno, lo que paso fue que estaba cerrando algunas flores y una de ellas no quería colaborar y **¡PAF!** , encerrada por ella" –ella le explico –"Por cierto, me llamo Gale".

Flyer: "Mi nombre es Flyer" –dijo presentándose.

Wallace: "El mío es Wallace"

Alan: "Hola, yo me llamo Alan"

Dentro de ellos, Liz se acercó a Gale y la tomo de las manos mientras se presentaba.

Liz: "Yo me llamo Liz, encantada de conocerte" –dijo sacudiendo sus manos haciendo que Gale se riera un poco.

Trenk: "Y yo soy Trenk" –dijo acercándose a las 2 hadas.

Flyer: "Saben, con todo esto de conocer amigos creo que no hemos visitado todo Pixie Hollow"

Liz: "Si, vayamos donde Pixie Dust Tree"

Alan: "No, mejor vayamos donde están los indios"

Wallace: "Claro, para que nos tomen de asesoríos. Mejor no" –dijo negando la idea de Alan.

Gale: "Bueno yo sugiero la idea de Liz, la reina Clarion esta con las otras hadas y creo que están diciendo algo importante"

Trenk: "Bueno, solo espero que no haya ninguna catástrofe" –dijo rezando para que no ocurra.

Alan: "No seas exagerado, Trenk. Nada malo va a pasar… salvo que un ente de las tierras profunda de Nunca jamás se aparezca"

Wallace: "No lo digas ni de broma" –dijo mientras que sus dientes temblaban.

Flyer: "Pues vayamos entonces" –dijo alzando su brazo mientras señalaba afuera.

Liz: "Por fin, el grupo está completo" –dijo con emoción.

Todos se quedaron viéndola con unas miradas extrañadas.

Wallace: "¿Cómo dices, Liz?"

Liz: "Bueno, cada hada de diferente talento reunidos. Podríamos hacer un grupo"

Alan: "Algo así como Tinkerbell y sus amigas"

Liz: "Si, también podríamos…"

Gale: "Pero, solo son 5 amigas"

Liz: "Cierto, talvez le faltaría…" –dijo mientras pensaba –"Un hada de vuelo veloz"

Trenk: "Si, pero, ¿de quién?" –le pregunto.

Liz: "Uhm… Vidia, supongo"

Todos se callaron ante el nombre de Vidia y miraron hacia otro lado, Flyer no hizo eso debido a que no la conocía y por las expresiones de cada uno, supuso que no se trataba de una buena hada.

Trenk: "Claro, cuando vea a Vidia ser "AMIGA" de Tinkerbell… besare a una babosa" –propuso.

Liz: "Bien, ¿y cómo nos llamaríamos?"

Flyer: "¿Cómo?" –dijo acercándose a ella.

Liz: "El nombre, cada grupo de amigos necesita un nombre para que los identifiquen y como tú fuiste el primero, lo nombraras" –dijo dándole la idea de poner el nombre para el grupo.

Flyer pensó por el momento y observo a todos quienes lo veian y se tocaba la cabeza mientras volaba de un lado a otro.

Alan: "Te estas tomando tiempo" –dijo mirándolo.

Flyer: "¡Lo tengo!" –dijo lanzando su brazo hacia arriba –"El nombre del grupo se llamará…"

Wallace y Liz golpeaba la mesa curativa como si fuera un tambor.

Alan: "El suspenso me mata" –dijo mirando a Trenk y Gale.

Flyer: "¡Hadarriones!"

Todos observaron con unas miradas casi confundidas ante el nombre para el grupo.

Trenk: "A ver, déjame aclarar lo que escuche. ¿Hadarriones?"

Flyer: "Lo que oíste, mi amigo. Como somos un grupo formados por 4 hombres gorriones y 2 hadas, lo ideal es que juntáramos las palabras _hadas_ y _gorriones_ para así crear una palabra" –le dijo al artesano.

Wallace: "Pues no suena mal ese nombre" –dijo aceptando el nombre para el grupo.

Gale/Alan: "Nos gusta" –dijeron al unísono.

Liz: "¡Es grandioso!" –chillo de alegría.

Trenk: "Pues tendré que aceptarlo" –dijo sin ningún remedio.

Flyer: "Ahora que ya tenemos el nombre, vayamos donde Pixie Dust Tree" –dijo volando lo más rápido dejando atrás a los demás.

Trenk: "Mejor vayámonos" –dijo haciendo que los demás asintieran.

El nuevo grupo de Pixie Hollow fueron donde el aviso de la reina Clarion y supusieron que nada malo iba a pasa, lo que ellos no sabían eran que una niebla oscura los estaba observando y desapareció de los cielos sin ningún rastro.


	7. El anuncio

Los Hadarriones volaban directamente hacia Pixie Dust Tree en donde la reina Clarion haría un anuncio a todas las hadas, todos pensaban en que seria y que beneficios traería para Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "Pues yo creo que por fin dará más beneficios a los artesanos" –dijo mirándolos mientras volaba.

Wallace: "¿Que? Hada Mary no les dan eso" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Trenk: "Pues sí, pero son muy pocas. En especial, cuando se trata de Tinkerbell"

Liz: "Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en Tierra firme" –dijo mientras pensaba.

Alan: "Seguramente lo mismo, trabajo y más trabajo. No creo que pase algo interesante"

 **(Nota del autor: Claro, _nada_ interesante está pasando en Tierra firme) **

Flyer: "Bueno, vayamos rápido antes de que nos perdamos del…"

Se detuvo en hablar cuando observo que iba a chocar con alguien y freno sus alas para no hacerlo, mientras se aliviaba observo que se trataba de Zerphyr quien estaba yéndose donde estaba la reina.

Zerphyr: "Flyer, que bueno encontrarte" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Hola, Zerphyr. Todavía sigo molesto por la trampa que me hiciste" –dijo bajando sus cejas.

Zerphyr: "Ah sí, perdón por ello. En fin, ¿iras donde el anuncio de la reina?" –le pregunto.

En ese momento, los demás aparecieron mientras observaba a las hadas de vuelo veloz conversando.

Zerphyr: "Parece que hiciste amigos" –dijo mirándolos a los demás.

Flyer: "Ah sí, ellos son Trenk, Liz, Wallace, Alan y Gale" –dijo presentándolos.

Zerphyr: "Hola a todos" –dijo saludándolos.

Todos: "¡Hola!" –dijeron al unísono.

Flyer: "Chicos, vayamos rápido al Pixie Dust Tree" –les dijo.

Todos volaron hacia Pixie Dust Tree y observaron a las hadas de cada talento reunidos mientras observaban a los Ministros de primavera y otoño. La ministra del invierno no se encontraba debido a que estaba ocupada en Winter Woods y los Hadarriones junto con Zerphyr se reunieron en toda la multitud esperando a la reina.

Flyer: "Vaya, parece que algo importante se dará aquí" –dijo mirando a la multitud.

Alan: "¿Por qué la reina no esta aquí?"

Gale: "Puede que ella se encuentre con Hada Mary, sabiendo que son muy amigas"

De pronto, Flyer puso los ojos en blanco cuando observo a un grupo de hadas de diferente talento observando su físico y se acercaron a él diciéndoles cualquier pregunta. Los Ministros observaba al grupo de hadas quien estaba sosteniendo a Flyer por los 2 brazos y comenzaron a hablar de él.

Ministro de Primavera: "¿Ya vistes al recién llegado?" –le dijo susurrando.

Ministro del otoño: "Sí, parece que es la atención total de las hadas de cada talento" –dijo mirándolo.

El Ministro de Primavera hizo un gesto mientras miraba nuevamente a Flyer quien trataba de ser liberado del grupo de las hadas gracias a Wallace y Gale.

Ministro de Primavera: "Es solo por el físico, ¿cierto?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Ministro del otoño: "Debe ser el gusto de ahora para las hadas" –dijo mientras miraba la escena.

Flyer se liberó del grupo de hadas mientras las calmaba por el momento, observo a sus amigos quienes tenía unos gestos tratando de decirle algo.

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

Alan: "Parece que las hadas ya encontraron a su nuevo Crush" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Flyer no lo entendió al principio, pero se le olvidó por el momento debido a que la reina había llegado a Pixie Dust Tree haciendo que las hadas la saludaran con firmeza. Los Hadarriones observaban con determinación a la reina escuchando cada palabra que decía.

Reina Clarion: "Hadas de diferentes talentos, gracias por venir aquí" –dijo mientras tomaba un respiro profundo –"Pixie Hollow siempre ha sido el lugar ideal para cada hada que nace de la sonrisa de un bebé" –continuo con su discurso.

Trenk: "No sé ustedes, pero yo noto algo extraño en la reina" –le dijo al grupo.

Flyer noto en la mirada de la reina que estaba un poco preocupada y eso lo llevo a que pensara que algo malo iba a pasar.

Liz: "¿Algo malo? ¿Por qué siempre hay que pensar en lo peor?"

Wallace: "Si es algo malo, hay que avisarle" –dijo sugiriendo.

Gale: "No, hay que esperar que la reina termine en lo que va a decir" –dijo mirando a la reina.

Todos observaban a la reina quien estaba acompañada de Hada Mary y nuevamente dio un leve respiro que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería algo que no les gustaría.

Reina Clarion: "Hadas mías, yo…" –dijo tratando de cómo decírselas.

 **¡Ya es suficiente!** –grito alguien.

Todas las hadas observaban una niebla oscura que estaba en lo alto del árbol y ahí salió una sombra que se acercaba hacia la reina y se revelo su forma física.

" **Clarín, sabes que no me gusta las demoras. Yo me encargare de esto** " –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa perversa a las hadas.

Los Hadarriones observaba a gorrión mayor quien tenía el peinado en punta oscura y una túnica negra rasgada desde abajo y tenía casi la piel arrugada y supusieron una maldad que estaría en Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "Esto será un gran problema"

* * *

 **Y bien, con ustedes el villano de la historia. Como las películas de Tinkerbell no tuvieron ningún villano (Excepto Hadas y Piratas) decidí poner a un antagonista que enfrentaría al grupo. Para que lo sepan, este NO será el único villano, habrá otros más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	8. El mal llega a Pixie Hollow

Todas las hadas miraban con incredulidad al gorrión un poco viejo mientras que los Hadarriones tenían una mala sensación acerca de él.

Wallace: "¿Y este quién es?" –le pregunto a uno del grupo.

Trenk: "No tengo ni idea, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que Pixie Hollow tendrá a alguien muy malvado"

"Atención hadas, la reina Clarion lo que quiso decir es que… ¡aquí tienen a su nuevo gobernante!" –dijo presentándose a sí mismo.

Hadarriones: "¡¿Qué?!" –gritaron con incredulidad.

Todas las hadas estaban totalmente confundidas incluyendo a los Ministros ya que no sabían lo que había pasado, Clarion miraba al suelo un poco avergonzada al poner a la persona como nuevo gobernante de Pixie Hollow, pero lo tuvo que hacer para el bien de las hadas.

"Oh, casi me olvido. Mi nombre es Skrill, actual gobernante de las Black fairies"

Hadarriones: "¿Black fairies?" –preguntaron a sí mismos.

Reina Clarion: "Escuchen, las Black fairies son hadas malvadas habitadas en lo más profundo de Nunca jamás. A diferencia de nosotros, ellos contienen la maldad en su interior" –les explico a las hadas.

Skrill: "Gracias por la aclaración, Clarín" –dijo mirándola.

Flyer observaba a Skrill quien tenía una relación con la reina Clarion quien no tenía el mismo gusto por él.

Flyer: "Y si usted será el nuevo gobernante, ¿Qué le harás a Pixie Hollow?" –le pregunto poniéndose en frente.

Skrill lo observo alzando una ceja y puso una mirada casi perversa.

Skrill: "Pues lo que le hare a Pixie Hollow son mis asuntos, entrometido" –dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

Flyer gruño ante su actitud y volvió en su grupo para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

Skrill: "Escuche también que hay hadas en tierra firme, pues se darán con la noticia que tienen un nuevo gobernante. Y por cierto…" –dijo mientras observaba a Clarion –"La ex-reina se tendrá que retirar de Pixie Hollow… Para siempre" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Liz: "¡¿Para siempre?!" –grito.

Todas las hadas estaban totalmente estupefactas al escuchar la noticia de la reina, ella voló lentamente acompañada de Skrill no sin antes observar a los Hadarriones con una mirada molesta que hizo que Flyer se lo devolviera. Las hadas se habían retirado del Pixie Dust Tree con unas caras preocupantes mientras que el grupo se quedó para hablar del tema.

Flyer: "Hay algo que me da mala espina" –dijo pensativo.

Alan: "Claro, ósea, ¿de dónde conoce la reina a ese sujeto?"

Liz: "¿No será que hicieron una apuesta y ella perdió?"

Trenk: "Liz, la reina no hace eso" –dijo sacándola de su idea.

Gale: "Ese gorrión viejo debe estar planeando algo malvado, lo sé" –dijo suponiéndolo.

Wallace: "¿Y qué tal si les pedimos a las hadas exploradoras que se encargue de esto?"

Flyer: "Porque podría desterrarlas al ser el nuevo gobernante"

Gale: "Esto no me gusta para nada" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Flyer: "Pienso en lo mismo, Gale. Ese sujeto debe planear algo malvado y será mejor que lo espiemos" –dijo.

Trenk: "¿Quieres que lo espiemos para que nos castigue?" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Flyer: "Sí"

Trenk: "Pues estas loco, nos podríamos en meter en problemas" –dijo negando esa idea.

Wallace: "Concuerdo con Trenk, eso es arriesgado para nosotros"

Alan: "Sin embargo, si no lo espiáramos no sabríamos que oculta"

Gale: "En eso tiene razón, hay que hacerlo"

Liz: "Un espionaje secreto, eso será grandioso" –dijo emocionada.

Trenk y Wallace se miraron y suspiraron al ver que eran 4 contra 2.

Trenk: "Ok, iremos a espiarlo. Pero sigo insistiendo que es una mala idea"

Flyer: "Esta decidido, Hadarriones… ¡Vamos!" –dijo volando directo hacia abajo del árbol.

Los Hadarriones se escondieron mientras observaba al hueco gigante a Skrill quien conversaba con la reina Clarion y ella salió del lugar dejándolo solo.

Liz: "¿Que hay entre esos 2?" –le susurro a Alan.

De pronto, observaron a Skrill riéndose locamente dejando un poco aturdidos al grupo.

Trenk: "Muchas moras lo dejo loco" –dijo burlándose de su chiste.

Skrill: "Finalmente, Pixie Hollow es completamente mia. Ahora solo falta llamar a Mina para dar paso al siguiente plan. Operación: Transformar Pixie Hollow en un mundo sin nada, ha comenzado…" –dijo mientras sacaba una esfera pequeña comunicándose con alguien.

El grupo se quedaron en shock al escuchar la declaración de Skrill y miraron con enojo hacia él.

Trenk: "Con que quiere dejar Pixie Hollow en la nada"

Gale: "No podremos permitir que eso ocurra. ¿Qué haremos, Flyer?" –dijo mirándolo.

Flyer: "Ok, vayamos a mi casa y ahí ideare un plan"

Todos asintieron y dejaron el árbol para ir a la casa de Flyer para idear un plan para acabar con la de Skrill.


	9. Idear un plan contra el nuevo gobernante

Flyer junto con los demás se encontraban en su árbol que servía como su casa e ideaban un plan para detener los planes de Skrill en acabar con Pixie Hollow estando sentados en la mesa, hubo ideas buenas como malas que simplemente dejo al grupo sin ningún tipo de idea.

Trenk: "Ni loco me disfrazare de pájaro para espiarlo, es algo vergonzoso para mí" –dijo auto-defendiéndose.

Alan: "Bien, otro plan desechado. Ahora no nos queda nada por hacer" –dijo poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

Flyer: "Ahora, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" –dijo caminando de un lado a otro pensando en algo.

Gale: "Estoy segura de que Skrill este con esa tal Mina, de seguro estarán conversando acerca de su plan" –dijo mientras sostenía un girasol.

De pronto, Flyer abrió sus ojos y volteó para observar a los demás quienes lo miraban.

Flyer: "Tengo un plan, Wallace y Liz van a vigilar a Skrill mientras que nosotros iremos al Tinkers Nook para que Trenk pueda crear un artefacto para detenerlo"

Trenk: "¡Me está gustando esa idea!" –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Wallace: "¿Quieres que yo y Liz vayamos donde ese sujeto para que nos convierta en polvillos?" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Flyer: "Sí" –dijo simplemente.

Liz: "Pues no creo que sea mala idea" –dijo mirándolo.

Wallace: "Pues para mí, no" –dijo mirándola.

Flyer: "Esta decidido, Wallace y Liz irán donde Skrill mientras que nosotros 4 nos iremos"

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas tareas para detener a Skrill. Wallace no sabía qué hacer en ese momento debido a que no quería meterse en ningún problema y menos con alguien que podría ser peligroso para las hadas.

Liz: "Bueno, tenemos que estar discretos para que Skrill no nos encuentre" –dijo mirando el paisaje.

Wallace: "Solo espero que nada malo pase en ese espionaje" –dijo con un poco de miedo.

Liz: "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien" –dijo tocando su hombro.

Wallace: "Si tú lo dices" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Wallace y Liz entraron en lo más profundo de bosque de Nunca jamás y el hombre gorrión del agua observo a Skrill quien estaba parado en una rama y rápidamente agarro el brazo de Liz para que ambos se escondiera.

Liz: "Hey, ¿Qué esta pa…?"

Wallace le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

Wallace: "Shh… No hagas tanto ruido, te podría escuchar" –dijo señalando a Skrill.

Liz lo observo y se quedó mirándolo estando escondida. Skrill esperaba impacientemente mientras comenzaba a que su ira saliera de él.

Skrill: "Por dios, esta hada siempre me hace lo mismo. Cuando la vea, lo primero que haré será arráncales las alas ya que siempre es una lenta para ir a lugares"

De ahí, un hada de cabello corto puntiagudo en la parte de arriba de su cabello y la parte de bajo de su cabeza junto con un vestido negro rasgada, pero con un buen cuerpo se le apareció y se trataba de Mina quien era su compañera de lealtad.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, que gusto verte nuevamente" –dijo dándole una pícara sonrisa.

Skrill: "Se puede saber… ¡¿Por qué te demoraste?!" –este grito.

Mina: "Unos Trolls molestosos, pero ya le di sus merecidos. ¿Todo salió bien en el plan?"

Skrill: "De maravilla, Clarín está a punto de abandonar Pixie Hollow y pronto, este patético lugar lo dejare en la nada"

Mina: "No sabía de qué su plan funcionaria" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Skrill: "Por supuesto, hacer esa apuesta con Clarín fue de las mejores ideas que he tupido" –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Liz: "Escuchaste eso, te dije que la reina hizo una apuesta" –dijo susurrándole a Wallace.

Mina observaba a Skrill quien tenía una malvada sonrisa luego de que su plan fuera un éxito.

Mina: "¿Y cuándo comenzaremos con el ataque?"

Skrill: "Todo a su debida calma, Mina. Tengo que hacer que esas estúpidas hadas no se den cuenta de nada" –dijo utilizando magia oscura haciendo que apareciera su báculo.

Wallace y Liz observaron como Skrill junto con Mina desaparecía del bosque gracias al báculo mágico y el gorrión del agua hizo temblar sus dientes.

Liz: "Hay que avisarle a Flyer" –dijo mientras volaba fuera del bosque.

Wallace la observo irse y él también hacia lo mismo para no quedarse. Ahora que habían escuchado el plan de Skrill, era el momento de que los Hadarriones ideara su plan en contra de él.


	10. Pelear contra el nuevo gobernante

En el Tinker's Nook, Trenk creaba un artefacto para así acabar con los planes de Skrill mientras que Flyer, Gale y Alan estaban observando de cómo lo hacía.

Gale: "Trenk, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Por supuesto, esto nos ayudara en los planes de Skrill en dejar en la nada a Pixie Hollow" –dijo mientras le daba unos ajustes a su artefacto.

Flyer: "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros artesanos?" –pregunto mientras observaba todo el taller.

Trenk: "Pues ellos están con Hada Mary, están conversando de algo. No estoy muy a pendiente de ello"

Luego de unos minutos, el artefacto de Trenk estaba preparado para salir a la luz.

Trenk: "Finalmente, mi creación está hecha" –dijo mostrándole a los demás.

Todos observaron el artefacto y se trataba de un tirador de moras, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al verlo.

Alan: "Ah… ¿Qué es esto?" –le pregunto señalándolo.

Trenk: "Lo llamo: El tirador Mora-amenazante 2000. Tal vez creerán que solo tira moras, claro que no. Esta maravilla tira moras **CON** púas incrustadas desde los exteriores" –les explico.

Flyer: "Solo espero que esto funcione" –dijo un poco dudoso.

Trenk: "Y lo creerás" –dijo acariciando su creación.

De ahí, Wallace y Liz entraron al Nook para explicarle a los otros acerca del plan de Skrill.

Gale: "¿Trajeron noticias?"

Wallace: "Sí, Skrill planea traer a las Black Fairies a Pixie Hollow para así destruirnos" –dijo un poco asustado.

Alan: "D- ¡¿Destruirnos?!"

Trenk: "Eh… creo que Wallace fue claro en lo que dijo, Alan. Claramente dijo _destruirnos_ … NO ABRAZARNOS, NI BERSANOS, NI ACARICIARNOS, DIJO DESTRUIIIIIIIIIIIRNOS" –dijo mirándolo.

Liz: "Y también estará en el jardín de las hadas del jardín para dar unas indicaciones" –dijo.

Flyer: "Perfecto, ahí vamos a estar" –dijo preparándose.

Los Hadarriones estaban listos para dar inicio su plan: Salvar Pixie Hollow de las Black Fairies.

* * *

En el jardín, Skrill observaba el lugar mientras se comunicaba con Mina acerca de su plan. Todo estaba a la perfección tal como le pareció y no había nadie para que lo pueda detener.

Skrill: "Mina, ¿estás haciendo lo que te dije?"

Mina: " **Claro, estoy ordenando a las Black Fairies a distribuirse para el ataque** " –le dijo.

Skrill: "Excelente, ahora solo falta dar el ataque sorpresa para estas tontas hadas" –dijo colgando su transmisión.

"Con que tu ataque sorpresa, ¿eh?"

Skrill puso los ojos en blanco y volteó para observar a los Hadarriones quienes estaba liderado por Flyer en el medio de ellos.

Skrill: "¿Ataque? No entiendo de que están hablando" –dijo tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.

Trenk: "No te hagas el tarado, sabemos muy bien de qué quieres terminar con Pixie Hollow trayendo a esas Black Fairies" –dijo sosteniendo su creación.

Skrill hizo una leve mueca al saber de qué ellos sabían de su plan.

Gale: "También que llamaste a una tal Mina para que los trajera hasta aquí" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer: "Creo que toda la información que recibimos nos queda en claro que eres un malvado que quiere acabar con nuestro mundo, ¿Cuáles son tus palabras al respecto?" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Skrill: "Jeje… veo que ya saben mi plan por completo. Verán, lo que hago es que simplemente quiero recuperar lo que es mío" –dijo observándolos.

Alan: "¿Lo tuyo? ¿Y qué seria exactamente?" –dijo un poco confundido.

Skrill: "No seas idiota, el polvillo. Ustedes nos robaron el polvillo durante muchas décadas y solamente quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece"

Liz: "Eso es mentira, el polvillo solamente les pertenencen a las hadas que habitan aquí"

Skrill: "Eso es lo que tú crees jovencita, pero la reina Clarion, Lord Millori y los Ministros saben muy perfectamente que…"

Flyer: "Mira, no nos importa tu vida trágica. Solamente nos interesa en detenerte y eso lo haremos" –dijo preparándose.

Skrill: "Pues estoy listo" –dijo poniendo sus ojos negros con pupilas moradas.

Flyer voló directo hacia él y este se hizo humo oscuro haciendo confundir a Flyer.

Flyer: ¡¿Pero qué?!

De ahí, Skrill lo sorprendió tratando de darle un golpe con su báculo hasta que una flor creció en medio de ellos y Skrill observo a Gale quien lo había hecho para que Flyer tuviera la ventaja.

Trenk: "Creo que es hora de probarte, bebé" –dijo alistando su artefacto.

Las moras salieron del artefacto cayendo directo en Skrill quien se estaba cubriendo y Wallace preparo un roció de agua para lanzarle, fallando 4 veces.

Flyer: "Creo que es mi turno" –dijo mientras formaba un tornado.

El tornado fue directo donde Skrill que pudo meterle e hizo que soltara su báculo y Flyer voló directo hacia él para darle una golpiza en cada lado. Skrill no podía verlo debido a que volaba muy lento y eso lo llevo en desventaja.

Alan: "Bien, creo que lo estamos haciendo" –dijo silbando a 2 aves que estaban viniendo.

Luego de los rápidos golpes de Flyer, los pájaros chocaron donde Skrill haciendo que se escuchara unos huesos rotos. Debido a su edad, estaba un poco viejo para las peleas.

Skrill: "Creo que necesitare unos ejercicios" –dijo un poco mareado.

De ahí, Flyer le tomo de la parte central de su camiseta y preparaba su puño derecho para darle en su cara.

Flyer: "O detienes ese llamado o convertiré su cabeza en un tapete" –dijo moviendo su puño derecho.

Todo estaba perdido para Skrill quien estaba rodeado por los Fairows hasta que…

"¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!" –grito una voz mayor.

Flyer con los demás observaron a las hadas de talentos diferente, los Ministros y Hada Mary quienes tenían los ojos en blanco al observar lo que veian.

Fairows: "Oh, Oh, problemas"


	11. Mentiras y manipulaciones

Hada Mary miraba con incredulidad lo que sus ojos estaban observando, el recién llegado estaba a punto de darle un golpe al nuevo gobernante de Pixie Hollow sin razón aparente. Todas las hadas susurraban y hablaban del hecho que se estaba cometiendo.

Trenk: "Hada Mary, antes de que pueda decir algo, nosotros estábamos…"

Hada Mary: "Golpeando al Lord Skrill sin razón aparente, veo cual es el motivo de cual lo hacen" –dijo con una voz severamente molesta.

Alan: "A sí, ¿Cuál?" –pregunto.

Hada Mary: "Ustedes se están resistiendo a que Lord Skrill sea el nuevo gobernante de Pixie Hollow" –dijo señalándolos.

Skrill: "Oh mi pobre cuerpo, yo solo estaba preparándome para dar mi anuncio cuando aparecieron estos _salvajes_ y me atacaron" –fingió estar adolorido.

Hadarriones: "¡¿Qué?!"

Flyer: "Esa es una completa mentira, Hada Mary. Él está planeando algo terrible para Pixie Hollow"

Hada Mary frunció una ceja mientras lo miraba.

Hada Mary: "¿Y cuál sería?"

Flyer: "Quiere dejar a Pixie Hollow en la…"

De pronto, el Ministro de Primavera lo interrumpió para que no siguiera hablando.

Ministro de Primavera: "Bueno, eso no explica nada. Lo que importa es que **USTEDES** atacaron a Lord Skrill y eso es una falta muy grave" –dijo acusándolos.

Los Hadarriones no podrían creer lo que estaban escuchando, tanto los Ministros como Hada Mary estaban del lado de Skrill y no los dejaron hablar los verdaderos sucesos.

Gale: "Esto no puede estar pasando, Skrill debió controlarlos para que hablen así" –le dijo a Flyer.

Wallace: "A mí me huele a gato encerrado" –dijo un poco sospechoso.

Flyer soltó a Skrill y este fue donde el Ministro de otoño quien lo calmaba un poco.

Ministro de otoño: "Lord Skrill, lamentamos el comportamiento de estas hadas. Espero que no tome…"

Skrill: "No, Ministro. Tiene que haber un castigo para esto" –dijo observando al grupo.

Flyer y compañía miraban con incredulidad a Skrill quien les dio una sonrisa malévola sin que nadie lo mirara.

Skrill: "Odio decirlo, pero… ¡Son desterrados de Pixie Hollow, **PARA SIEMPRE**!" –dijo eso ultimo con una malvada sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones jadearon al escuchar estas palabras mientras que las demás hadas se sorprendieron acerca de esa orden. Flyer miraba al suelo con incredulidad mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y los demás miraban molestos.

Liz: "¡Eso es injusto, tú eres un controlador!" –dijo acusándolos.

Gale: "Liz…" –le agarro de su hombro –"Ya no tiene caso, nos desterró debido a que es el nuevo gobernante"

Wallace: "Ay que mal"

Flyer observo a sus amigos mientras volteaba para mirar a Skrill con una ira y fue donde su grupo.

Flyer: "Hadarriones…. vámonos" –dijo mientras volaba lejos de Pixie Hollow.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y abandonaron su hogar dejando a un montón de hadas muy tristes y en ellas, Zerphyr miraba con tristeza al saber del destierro de Flyer.

Skrill: "Muy bien hadas, vuelvan a sus labores. Mas tardes les avisare del anuncio" –les dijo a todos.

Las hadas volaron hacia sus respectivos lugares mientras volaba para dirigirse hacia Hada Mary para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Skrill: " **Que buena actuación, nadie sospecho nada y eso quiero que pase. Recuerda… No hables** " –le susurro mientras reía lentamente.

Hada Mary puso los ojos en blanco mientras se arrepentía por dentro al acusar a los Fairows y ella no era la única en arrepentirse.

Hada Mary: "Oh Clarion, vuelve" –susurro para sí misma.

* * *

En otra parte de Nunca jamás, los Hadarriones estaban sentados en una rama mientras miraban al suelo suspirando brevemente. Nunca creyeron que sus planes en detener a Skrill los llevaría al destierro, pero nadie se quejó con respecto a ello.

Trenk: "Bueno, pudo haber salido mejor" –dijo

Wallace: "No puedo creerlo que ese viejo arrugado este controlando a las hadas con sus mentiras" –dijo un poco molesto.

Gale: "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" –dijo sosteniendo una rosa.

Trenk: "Mejor pregúntale a nuestro _querido_ líder" –dijo observando a Flyer entrecerrando sus ojos.

 **¡TRINK!**

Flyer le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Trenk haciendo que hiciera una mueca y cayera su cuerpo en la rama.

Flyer: "Skrill es un manipulador, vi en los ojos de Hada Mary que estaba temiendo de él" –dijo apretando sus puños.

Liz: "Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, fuimos desterrados de Pixie Hollow"

Alan: "Si tan solo la reina Clarion estuviera aquí, nos explicaría el Porqué de su retiro"

Trenk: "Sí… talvez nos explicaría a cada detalle" –dijo aun tirado.

De pronto, escucharon unos sonidos metálicos que llamaron mucho su atención.

Gale: "¿Escucharon eso?" –les pregunto.

Alan: "Si, viene del otro lado" –dijo volando hacia el lugar.

Los demás lo siguieron para saber que era ese sonido que tanto llamaban su atención.

Wallace: "Espero que no sea un monstruo oscuro"

Trenk: "Eso no hay en Nunca jamás" –dijo bajando sus cejas.

Liz "Quien sabe"

De pronto, Alan se detuvo para ver la razón del sonido y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Flyer: "Alan, ¿Qué viste?" –le pregunto

Alan: "Es…"


	12. Salvar y luchar

Los Hadarrioness observaban con los ojos muy abiertos a nada más y nadie menos que Mina quien tenía secuestrada a la reina Clarion encerrada en una jaula colgada de una débil rama.

Liz: "Oh no, la reina está en problemas" –dijo con horror lo que veía.

Wallace: "Hay que hacer algo cuanto antes" –dijo haciendo que sus dientes temblaran.

Flyer observaba con determinación a Mina quien tenía una charla con la reina y esta última no tenia deseos de hablar con ella.

Reina Clarion: "Yo sabía, sabía que no debí confiar en Skrill desde el comienzo" –dijo arrepentida poniendo su cabeza en una de las barreras.

Mina: "¿Eso es lo que haces? Solamente arrepentirte y ya, esperaba algo más de ti" –dijo un poco burlona.

Clarion sabía perfectamente los planes de Skrill desde el comienzo, su deseo con acabar con Pixie Hollow lo tenía desde su _incidente_ hace mucho tiempo. Ella lo había desterrado junto con las Black Fairies a lo profundo de Nunca Jamás para que estuvieran ahí por siempre, pero el odio de Skrill hacia ella no había desparecido.

Mina: "No te preocupes, Clarín. Skrill está a poco de completar su plan y las Black Fairies destruiremos su mundo estúpido" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

La rama que sostenía la jaula se estaba moviendo debido a que era muy frágil y Clarion observo con horror que abajo estaba un rio y si no hacía algo, se ahogaría.

Mina: "Creo que esa pequeña rama no resistirá el peso, es una lástima" –dijo preparando su mano para disparar la rama.

En ese momento, un martillo giraba directo donde la rama hasta romperla haciendo que la jaula se cayera junto con Clarion. Sin embargo, una ola de agua atrapo la jaula mandándola al suelo sin que la reina se lastimara.

Mina: "¡¿Cómo?!" –grito estupefacta.

Flyer: "Bueno, la mascota de Skrill está aquí" –dijo bajando lentamente junto con Trenk y Gale.

Mina observo con ira a los Hadarriones quienes la observaban también.

Mina: "Así que ustedes son los entrometidos que quieren acabar con nuestros planes, son unos patéticos insoportables que no saben con quien se mete" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Trenk: "Tranquila amiga, solo estamos aquí para proteger a nuestra VERDADERA gobernante" –dijo sosteniendo su martillo.

Alan: "Sera mejor que le vayas avisando a tu jefe de que, aunque nos haya desterrado, igualmente lo detendremos"

Mina sonrió un poco haciendo que Flyer sospechara de ella.

Mina: "En ese caso… primero tendrá ¡Que detenerme!" –grito lazándole magia oscura.

Flyer, Trenk y Gale salieron de donde estaban para que la magia oscura no los tocara mientras que Wallace, Alan y Liz observaban.

Trenk: "Se acabó, no te tolero" –dijo volando directo hacia ella.

Mina sonrió y le lanzo 2 energías oscuras que iban hacia él, pero Trenk con su martillo destruyo cada energía que le venía haciendo que Mina se sorprendiera. Trenk disparo su martillo fuertemente solo para que Mina la esquivara poniéndose hacia el suelo para así dar su ataque, pero Liz preparo un destello de luz y fue directo donde Mina quien la tomó por sorpresa.

Mina: "¡AY! Mis ojos" –dijo saliendo del destello de luz.

Ella voló directo hacia el rio y Flyer fue tras ella para perseguirla, Mina noto su presencia y empezó a dispararle energías oscuras solo para que el gorrión de vuelo veloz los esquivara.

Flyer: "¡Oye, ese plan de ustedes termina ahora!" –dijo aumentando su velocidad.

Mina jadeo un poco y voló lo más posible solo para observar a una ola de agua que se estaba acercando a ella y voló lo más rápido posible.

Mina: "Tengo que avisarle a Lord Skrill cuanto antes" –se dijo para sí misma.

Trenk: "¡Oye!" –grito llamándola su atención.

Ella lo observo que tenía un artefacto extraño y pensó que algo malo se sucedería.

Trenk: "Saborea las moras" –dijo activando su artefacto.

Las moras comenzaron a salir y poco de ellas impactaron en Mina haciendo que las púas le cayesen también.

Mina: "Demonios, esto ya es suficiente" –gruño.

Ella voló lo más rápido hasta meterse en el bosque y de ahí había desaparecido, Flyer dejo de volar y se dirigió donde la reina Clarion quien había sido liberada por Liz y Alan.

Gale: "Reina Clarion, me alegra que se encuentre bien" –dijo aliviada.

Wallace: "¿No tiene ningún daño?"

Reina Clarion: "No, estoy sin ninguna pieza rota. Muchas gracias a todos"

Trenk: "Denos las gracias luego, reina. Nosotros queremos saber sobre su relación con Skrill"

Clarion parpadeo 2 veces mientras observaba al grupo quien la miraba con ojos de querer la respuesta.

Flyer: "Vamos reina, tenemos que saber su punto débil para acabar con ese viejo"

Antes la sugerencia de Flyer, Clarion tomo un leve suspiro para contar todo acerca de su _relación_ con Skrill.

Reina Clarion: "Muy bien, les contare todo"


	13. La historia de la reina Clarion y Skrill

**_Hace mucho tiempo, Pixie Hollow estaba en sus años más joven y reinaba la paz y tranquilidad que se habitaba. La reina Clarion estaba en sus meses de reinado desde que fue coronada como reina y junto con los Ministros, establecieron el orden de las estaciones para mainland. Ella era muy calmada y un poco estricta con las hadas y tenía que aprender de su reinado._**

Reina Clarion: "Bien, Clarion. Está teniendo en tus manos toda la responsabilidad en Pixie Hollow, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí" –se dijo a sí misma.

 ** _De ahí, Hada Mary se apareció para hablar un poco con ella. La encargada de los Tinkers sabía perfectamente de que Clarion tenía un poco de miedo en controlar todo un reino y ella estaba ahí para apoyarla en todo momento._**

Hada Mary: "Reina Clarion, ¿todo bien?" –le pregunto.

 ** _Clarion se sorprendió un poco por su venida sorpresiva y se dirigió su mirada en ella._**

Reina Clarion: "Mary, me alegra verte. Solo estoy pensando en cómo manejar ese asunto de ser reina" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hada Mary: "Tranquilízate, estoy segura de que lo harás bien. Solo tienes que confiar en ti misma para que todo salga muy bien" –dijo tocándole un hombro.

 ** _Clarion sonrió un poco y dio un leve respiro para tranquilizarse un poco._**

Reina Clarion: "¿Hay alguna novedad?" –le pregunto.

Hada Mary: "Pues, los Ministros te están esperando para hablar un poco con respecto a tu reinado y también de una _visita_ " –dijo eso ultimo un poco extrañada.

 ** _Clarion levanto una ceja ante el tono de Mary con respecto a la visita que vendría, la forma que había escuchado parecía que ella no sabía acerca de ello._**

Reina Clarion: "¿Una visita? Me pregunto de quien se tratará"

Hada Mary: "Lo averiguaremos cuando estemos ahí"

 ** _Clarion asintió y junto con ella fueron donde los Ministros para recibir al visitante que vendría en la parte superior del Pixie Tree. Ahí, el Ministro de primavera, otoño, verano e invierno se encontraba discutiendo de algo que les estaban preocupando, Clarion y Mary fueron hacia allí para saber que ocurría._**

Reina Clarion: "Ministros, ¿Qué sucede?" –les pregunto.

Ministro de otoño: "Reina Clarion, que bueno que haya venido. Vera, nosotros…"

Ministro de primavera: "Estábamos hablando acerca del visitante que llegaría a Pixie Hollow" –dijo cortándole la línea al Ministro de otoño.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, ¿y en donde se encuentra?" –les pregunto.

 ** _Los Ministros se miraron unos a otros con unas miradas un tanto preocupadas._**

Hada Mary: "Ministros, ¿Qué les suceden, porque tan nerviosos?" –dijo teniendo la duda.

Ministra de verano: "Bueno, el visitante es un poco… Uhm…" –dijo tratando de sacar una buena palabra para describirlo.

Ministra del invierno: "Aterrador, por así decirlo" –dijo temblando un poco.

Ministra de verano: "Si, eso"

Reina Clarion: "¿Aterrador? No lo entiendo" –dijo un poco confundida.

"Sería mejor que vieras mi apariencia, así puedes sacar tus conclusiones" –dijo una voz un poco malvada.

 ** _Los Ministros hicieron temblar un poco sus cuerpos mientras que Clarion observo al visitante quien estaba apoyado en la pared observándola. Toda su vestimenta era de un tono oscuro y su cabello era muy puntiagudo y tenía una mirada casi perversa._**

Reina Clarion: "¿Tú eres el visitante?" –le pregunto.

"Se podría decir que sí, soy Lord Skrill" –dijo presentándose.

 ** _Skrill se acercaba a la reina mientras que los Ministros tragaban un poco de saliva y Hada Mary sintió que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar sin ninguna razón._**

Reina Clarion: "Lord Skrill, que gusto que haya venido a Pixie Hollow por…"

Skrill: "Si, si, solo estoy aquí de visita. Vera, mis Black Fairies están necesitando un poco de su polvillo para poder volar" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

 ** _Clarion alzo una ceja por la exigencia que le dio y observo a los Ministros que estaban juntos y con unas miradas un poco aterradas._**

Ministro de primavera: "Reina Clarion, lo que pasa es que Lord Skrill quiere un poco de nuestro polvillo para que las Black Fairies puedan volar" –dijo mientras que sus dientes temblaban.

Reina Clarion: "¿Black Fairies?" –le pregunto.

Ministro de otoño: "Las Black Fairies son hadas oscuras que viven en lo más oscuro de Neverland, son un poco, digamos… _opuestas_ " –dijo mientras sonreía.

 ** _Clarion se quedó mirándolo y luego su mirada se volvió en Skrill quien tenía una sonrisa un poco sospechosa que hizo que ella dudara un poco de él, sin embargo, tenía que tener prueba para hacerlo._**

Reina Clarion: "Ok, puede obtener un poco de nuestro polvillo. El Ministro de primavera te acompañara hacia Pixie Dust Depot"

 ** _El Ministro de primavera puso los ojos en blanco al mencionarlo mientras que Skrill le dio una sonrisa._**

Skrill: "Agradezco su gratitud, Clarín. Vamos Ministro" –dijo mientras volaba hacia Pixie Dust Depot.

 ** _Clarion observo a Skrill quien volaba muy rápido mientras que el Ministros de primavera gemía de terror mientras comenzaba a volar, ella estaba sospechando un poco con respecto a Skrill y tenía que tener la guardia en él._**

Reina Clarion: "Tengo que vigilarlo"

 ** _Pasaron un buen tiempo desde la llegada de Skrill y nada extraño había ocurrido en ese momento, siempre que él venía solo se trataba de recoger más polvillos para las Black Fairies y no tenía una sospecha… hasta ahora. Un día había llegado sin avisar y fue hacia Pixie Dust Depot y lo que había hecho era algo imperdonable, un grupo de Black Fairies habían atacado a Hada Gary junto con otros guardianes del polvillo quienes estaban deteniendo a que no robaran todo el polvillo._**

Hada Gary: "¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" –le pregunto sosteniendo un jarrón lleno de polvillo.

Skrill: "¡Porque, ya me cansé de que USTEDES siempre estén con el polvillo mientras que mis pobres Black Fairies están sin esto!" –dijo lazándole magia oscura haciendo que Fairy Gary chocara contra la pared.

 ** _Clarion se había enterrado de esto y junto con los Ministros, Hada Mary, Hada Gary y las hadas exploradoras lideraron una alianza en contra de Skrill. Skrill, al enterarse de la alianza, fue directo a Pixie Hollow acompañado de las Black Fairies para destruir todo a sus pasos. Las hadas de diferentes talentos también ayudaron en detenerlos y la batallas entre las hadas y las Black Fairies duraron una hora hasta que estas últimas se rindieron ante una gran cantidad. Clarion sello el paso de las Black Fairies para que nunca pudieran pasar a Pixie Hollow y observo a Skrill que tenía ojos de ira hacia ella._**

Skrill: "Un día, voy a salir de aquí y juro que me vengare. Acuérdate de mis palabras, Clarín" –dijo mientras desaparecía junto con las Black Fairies.

 ** _Clarion tembló un poco antes las palabras de Skrill y fue hacia Pixie Hollow para restaurar la paz que antes tenía. Desde ese momento, ningún Black Fairy se atrevió a romper el sello y eso permaneció durante mucho tiempo… hasta ahora._**

* * *

Presente

Reina Clarion: "Y así termina todo" –dijo dando un suspiro.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron en silencio ante la historia de la reina Clarion con Skrill, obviamente se enfrentaban a un ser vengativo que no parara en conseguir lo que quiere. Flyer pensó un poco en la situación mientras que los demás estaban aún sorprendidos.

Liz: "Pero, ¿Cómo pudo romper ese sello?"

Reina Clarion: "No estoy segura, querida. Pero tengo entendido que usaron magia oscura que los llevo mucho tiempo en hacerla"

Trenk: "Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que termine con todo Pixie Hollow"

Alan: "Cierto, pero, ¿Cómo lo detendremos?" –le dijo.

Wallace: "Hay que pensarlo rápidamente antes de que…"

 **¡BROOOOOOOW!**

De pronto, una gigantesca explosion se logró escuchar y provenía de Pixie Hollow mientras escuchaban una risa malévola.

Reina Clarion: "Oh no, ha dado inicio su plan" –dijo muy preocupada.

Gale: "¡Flyer, tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlo!" –le dijo.

Flyer observaba el humo gigante que se estaba consumiendo en el cielo y apretó sus puños mientras observaba a su equipo.

Flyer: "Hadarriones… Vamos"

* * *

 **Ahora se viene la pelea entre los Hadarriones contra Skrill. Otra duda con respecto a la historia de Clarion, la razón de que Lord Milori no haya aparecido es porque él no estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía ya que, al igual que Clarion, estaba ocupado reinando en Winter Woods. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen hacia el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Llegando a Pixie Hollow

Los Hadarriones junto con la reina Clarion volaban hacia Pixie Hollow para saber qué había ocurrido cuando se produjo la explosión, Clarion se estaba arrepintiendo por dentro mientras que Flyer la observaba y sintió algo que lo había adquirido recientemente, el odio, odio hacia Skrill y sus planes de terminar con Pixie Hollow.

Alan: "Estamos muy cerca de llegar a Pixie Hollow" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Liz: "Hay que volar lo más rápido posible"

Trenk: "Si, hay que darle a Skrill una tremenda paliza" –dijo sosteniendo su martillo.

Reina Clarion: "Un momento, ¿Qué se suponen que harán?" –les pregunto.

Wallace: "Pues vamos a Pixie Hollow…"

Gale: "Donde detendremos a Skrill…"

Trenk: "Y darle de golpazos hasta sangrarle la nariz" –dijo haciendo movimientos con su martillo.

Reina Clarion: "¡¿Piensan en enfrentarlo?!" –dijo totalmente incrédula.

Flyer: "Claro, ¿algo malo?"

Reina Clarion: "Skrill es un ser muy poderoso, durante todos estos años ha estado incrementando su magia oscura y sabe manejarlo a la perfección. Es tan astuto que ni yo puedo enfrentármelo" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

El grupo observaron a Skrill quien estaba alzando las manos mientras salía magia oscura en él y Mina estaba observándolo.

Trenk: "¡Ahí esta!" –grito.

Liz: "¿Qué está haciendo?"

Reina Clarion: "No puede ser… está llamando a las Black Fairies" –dijo totalmente sorprendida.

Wallace: "¿Y eso es algo malo?"

Todos empezaron a verlo tras su pregunta MUY irónica, Wallace se encogió de hombros avergonzado mientras sonreía.

Flyer: "Hay que detenerlo cuanto antes" –dijo mientras agitaba sus alas.

De pronto, las hadas exploradoras aparecieron repentinamente lideradas por Nyx quien observaba a Skrill con ojos de ira y molestia.

Nyx: "Lord Skrill, no permitiré que llame a las Black Fairies y destruya nuestro mundo" –dijo alistando su Porcupine Quill Spear.

Skrill: "Ah, la líder exploradora. Veo que quieres arruinar mi plan. Pues, déjame decirte que no puedo dejar que hagas eso" –dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Nyx mando a 4 hadas que sostenían una cuerda para que lo capturara, pero Skrill utilizo magia oscura con su mano izquierda y los mando hacia abajo. 3 hadas que tenían barras fueron donde Skrill y recibieron lo mismo que sus compañeros, solo que el gorrión oscuro hiciera unas manos gigantes chocando entre sí con las exploradoras.

Skrill: "JeJeJeJeJe, Son solo unos patéticos en desafiar al todopoderoso Lord Skrill"

Nyx: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo volando hacia él.

Skrill se quedó mirándola mientras que ella se acercaba aún más y justo cuando Nyx estaba muy cerca de él, Mina sostuvo el Porcupine Quill Spear mientras observaba a Nyx.

Mina: "Eres una inútil" –dijo dándole un patadón en el estómago.

Nyx pudo recuperar del patadón y fue directo hacia Mina donde se enfrentaron las 2 hadas de diferentes bandos, Nyx hacia maniobras tanto artísticas como utilizando su Porcupine Quill Spear mientras que Mina hacia golpes directo en ella.

Mina: "No creas que puedas derrotarme, soy más fuerte que tú" –dijo esquivando una patada de Nyx.

Nyx: "Bueno, eso lo decidiremos aquí" –dijo agarrando el puño de Mina.

Sin embargo, Mina sonrió malévolamente haciendo que la magia oscura se introdujera en Nyx haciéndola que ella se debilitara y perdiera el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Mina: "Pobrecita, creí que podrías resistir algo como esto" –dijo burlándose de ella.

Nyx no podía hacer nada al respecto y observo a Skrill quien le dijo a Mina que se detuviera por el momento para darle una advertencia.

Skrill: "Escúchame bien si quieres vivir, tú y nadie me podrán detener en acabar con todo Pixie Hollow" –dijo utilizando magia oscura que hizo que controlara su cuerpo –"Te sugiero que te vayas" –dijo lazándola fuertemente.

Nyx no podía mover su cuerpo debido a la extrema fuerza de la magia oscura de Skrill que hizo un poco débil su cuerpo que le provoco en que no podía mover sus alas, estaba tratando de agitarlas hasta que paro rápidamente mientras sentía unas manos que la estaba sosteniendo. Nyx observo a Flyer quien su mirada estaba en Skrill y luego en ella.

Flyer: "Oye, ¿estás bien?" –le dijo con una voz severa.

Nyx: "S-sí" –eso fue lo único que dijo.

Flyer soltó a Nyx mientras se iba directo hacia Skrill y Mina que estaba observándolo.

Skrill: "¿Tú? ¿No te había exiliado de aquí para siempre?" –dijo un poco burlón.

Flyer: "Ríete lo que quiera, Skrill. Yo junto con los Hadarriones te vamos a derrotar" –dijo con una mirada decisiva.

Skrill parpadeo 2 veces y se echó a reír mientras que Mina prosiguió en hablar.

Mina: "Escucha, solo pierdes tu tiempo aquí. Las Black Fairies están a punto de llegar y no pueden hacer nada al respecto"

Skrill: "Correcto…" –dijo parando en reírse para volver a ser serio –"Nadie puede detener a mis Black Fairies, solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo"

De pronto, Wallace volteo para observar algo que realmente le puso pálida la piel.

Wallace: "Eh, chicos. Será mejor que volteen" –le dijo.

Todos voltearon y pusieron caras pálidas al momento de ver lo que veian, Flyer también observo mientras observaba a Skrill y Mina quienes tenían unas miradas perversas.

Skrill: "Bueno, _Hadarriones_. Contemplen a las grandiosas… **¡BLACK FAIRIES!** "

Las Black Fairies observaban a Flyer mientras que este tenía un mal presentimiento que estuvo dispuesto en aceptar.


	15. Hadarriones vs Black Fairies

Flyer observaba a las Black Fairies quienes tenían unas sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros mientras que el resto de los demás estaban un poco sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo.

Alan: "E-esas son… las Black Fairies?" –dijo mientras tartamudeaba.

Wallace: "Ay, eso sí es algo malo. Son demasiados y por sus miradas diría que no tienen buenas intenciones" –dijo mientras ponía una mueca.

Liz: "Es cierto, son demasiados" –dijo mientras comenzaba a contar.

Clarion observo fijamente a las Black Fairies, algo en ella había cambiado por el pasar de los años ya que, en el pasado eran como las hadas normales y ahora todos tenían el cuerpo completamente oscuro con unos ojos amarillos y pupilas moradas.

Reina Clarion: "¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué están todos de ese modo?" –pregunto.

Skrill escucho la cuestión de Clarion y con un suspiro leve le dirigió la palabra.

Skrill: "Pues veras, desde que nos encerraste en lo más profundo de Nunca jamás, mis hadas empezaron a tener cambios hacías sus cuerpos en todos estos años de encarcelamiento. Tal vez hayan cambiado sus aspectos, pero no sus personalidades y una de ellas es la venganza hacia ti" –dijo señalándola hacia ella.

Clarion lo observo mientras que Flyer aun observaba a las Black Fairies, luego sus ojos se fueron donde Skrill quien tenía una sonrisa malévola.

Flyer: "Con que llamaste a tu ejército, creí que podrías solo con la magia que tienes"

Skrill: "Quizás, pero necesito a mis hadas para que desaten el caos que amo" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer y Skrill se observaban directamente hacia los ojos mientras se sentía un aire abrumador que habitaba en ese lugar, Mina fue directo hacia las Black Fairies para dirigirlas a que hicieran sus trabajos.

Mina: "Bien, escúcheme todos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer" –les dijo a las Black Fairies

Ellos asintieron y Mina miro a Skrill dándole a entender que estaba listos para el ataque.

Nyx: "Lord Skrill está a punto de mandar a las Black Fairies hacia Pixie Hollow" –dijo tratando de hacer algo, pero al final no pudo.

Reina Clarion: "¡Skrill, tienes que parar con esto!" –le grito.

Skrill no la hizo caso y se elevó aún más para ver a las Black Fairies quienes estaban preparadas.

Skrill: Mis Black Fairies… **¡ATAQUEN!** "

Todas las Black Fairies agitaron sus alas para ir directo hacia el Pixie Dust Tree, sin embargo, un fuerte viento detuvo a casi la mayoría que los mando volando mientras recuperaban el equilibrio. Skrill observo desde abajo a Flyer quien tenía sus manos alzadas dando a entender que él provoco el viento.

Flyer: "No voy a permitir que hagas daño a mi hogar" –dijo con una casi amenazante voz.

Skrill: "Oh, aquí tenemos a nuestro _héroe_. Bueno, si quieres jugar de esa manera entonces lo haremos" –dijo invocando mágicamente su báculo.

Flyer: "Chicos, necesito que me ayuden con las Black Fairies, yo me encargare de Skrill"

El grupo asintieron y volaron directamente hacia las Black Fairies quienes también hicieron los mismo, Flyer voló directo hacia Skrill quien este lo recibió tratando de golpearlo con su báculo sin ningún éxito. Flyer volaba en cada parte huyendo de las energías oscuras de Skrill mientras que los demás estaban ocupados con las Black Fairies.

Skrill: "Te atreves a desafiar al gran Lord Skrill, eres un idiota en hacerlo" –dijo mientras lanzaba energía oscura hacia Flyer.

Flyer: "Yo no diría idiota, más bien… valiente" –dijo haciendo una doble voltereta mientras esquivaba 2 energía oscura.

Trenk golpeaba a cada Black Fairy con su martillo y también dándoles patadas directo en las caras, Wallace utilizaba el agua para mojar las alas de las Black Fairies mientras que Alan llamo a una bandana de aves quienes atacaban los cuerpos de las Black Fairies chocándolos.

Trenk: "Están llegando muchos" –dijo agarrando del cuello a un Black Fairy mientras lo golpeaba.

Alan: "Lo tengo, Wallace, has un remolino de agua" –le dijo al gorrión del agua.

Wallace: "¿Qué?" –le pregunto.

Alan: "Lo que quiero que hagas es que hagas un remolino de agua, el más grande para deshacernos de casi la mayoría" –le explico.

Wallace: "Uhm, veré que puedo" –dijo un poco dudoso.

Wallace movió sus manos tratando de que saliera el agua y lo hizo, ahora faltaba que lo hiciera aún más grande para hacerlo.

Wallace: "Les recomiendo que se alejen" –les dijo a sus amigos.

Trenk y Alan salieron del lugar mientras observaban el inmenso remolino de agua que estaba haciendo Wallace, esté estaba preparándolo para lanzarles a las Black Fairies hasta que vio a Mina volando hacia él para que no lo lanzara.

Mina: "¡Ni se te ocurra en hacerlo, hombre gorrión del agua!" –grito teniendo energía oscura en sus manos.

Gale: "¡Oh no, no lo harás!" –dijo alzando su mano.

Al hacerlo, hizo crecer un tallo de una flor haciendo que la amarraba con ella y Liz agarro un destello de luz y lo puso en el medio donde estaba amarrada Mina mientras comenzaba a salir una chispa de humo.

Mina: "Como los odio" –les dijo.

Flyer voló muy rápido mientras estaba siendo perseguidos por 12 energías oscuras, voló lo más rápido posible para que una de ellas no le alcanzara.

Flyer: "Demonios, tengo que volar lo más rápido" –dijo agitando aún más sus alas.

Clarion observaba como Flyer estaba volando con todo para que lo le alcanzara, sin embargo, una de ellas estaba a punto de llegar hacia él haciendo que Flyer lo observara.

Flyer: "¡No puede ser!" –dijo observándolo.

Tuvo que agitar muy rápido para que lo le llegara la energía oscura y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegarle, extrañamente sus alas comenzaron a agitarse muy rápido haciendo que Flyer ya no estuviera en peligro.

Skrill: "Pero, ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese pedazo de…?! Ah, ya se, es un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz" –dijo suspirando.

Flyer estaba asombrado de poder volar muy rápido, su sueño estaba cumplido y fue directo donde las Black Fairies haciendo que hiciera un sonido de viento mientras chocaba con todas ellas.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, es hora de dar pelea" –les dijo.

Fairows: "¡Sí!"

Los Hadarriones fueron directo hacías las restantes Black Fairies para darles sus merecidos golpes, las hadas quienes se encontraban escondidas observaban la pelea que estaba provocando. Los Ministros de primavera y otoño, Hada Gary y Hada Mary observaban con asombro todo lo que veian y jamás creyeron que un grupo de hadas y hombres gorriones se enfrentarían a una multitud de Black Fairies.

Skrill: "Maldita sea, ¡¿Cómo es que estos inútiles estén acabando con mis Black Fairies?!" –grito desesperadamente.

Los Hadarriones volaban en direcciones diferente mientras atacaban a cada Black Fairy, Flyer observaba a sus amigos quienes tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros y por dentro suyo estaba sumamente feliz por tenerlos como amigos.

Flyer: "Bien amigos, es hora de darle a estas Black Fairies sus cartas de despedidas"

Hadarriones: "¡Sí!"

Todos volaron en grupos mientras se acercaban a las ultimas Black Fairies e hicieron un gran choque que hizo un gran sonido, las Black Fairies cayeron al suelo con los otros mientras que Skrill observaba con incredulidad a sus hadas caídas.

Trenk: "Genial, eso fue de locos" –dijo chocando los puños con Alan.

Liz: "¡Fue grandioso!" –dijo abrazando fuertemente a Wallace.

Gale: "Tengo que decir que fue algo sumamente épico"

Flyer se rio un poco antes las expresiones alegres de sus amigos y luego su cara se volvió seria cuando observo a Skrill liberando a Mina del tallo de la flor.

Flyer: "Ahora nos queda el jefe"

Todos se preparaban para atacar a Skrill mientras que este los observaba.

Flyer: "Hadarrioness… ¡Vamos!"

Todos volaron directo hacia Skrill y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él…

Skrill: " **¡PARALIZACIÓN!** " –grito alzando su báculo.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron quietos mientras que un campo de energía estaba en ellos, Skrill se rio ante eso y se acercó a Flyer para mirarle la cara.

Skrill: "¿Creen que me van a derrotar así de fácil? ¡Pues están todos equivocados! Soy el gran Lord Skrill" –dijo poniendo la bola de su báculo en el campo de energía.

Flyer hizo un sonido con los dientes mientras observaba la perversa sonrisa de Skrill, todos temían en lo que iba hacer a continuación e incluso la reina Clarion sintió el terror en su interior.

Skrill: "Adiós"

Un destello de energía impacto en el campo de energía rompiéndolo y haciendo que lo mandara muy lejos de Pixie Hollow mientras escuchaban los gritos de los Hadarriones.

Hada Mary: "Oh dios mío" –dijo tapándose la boca al ver la crueldad que hizo Skrill.

Zerphyr: "¡Flyer!" –grito por su amigo derrotado.

Clarion estaba más que horrorizada al ver que el grupo de Flyer fueron derrotados por Skrill quien este último se acercó a ella sorpresivamente haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Skrill: "Clarín, esto te dolerá un poco… **O QUIZÁS MUCHO** "

Puso su báculo en su frente y todo lo que Clarion pudo ver su la oscuridad.


	16. Un lugar desconocido

El destello de luz estaba llegando en un bosque muy profundo de Nunca jamás, los Hadarriones estaban inconscientes tras recibir el impacto que no pusieron resistencia. El destello aterrizo en el bosque haciendo una gran grieta que hizo destruir casi todo el suelo, los cuerpos inconscientes de los Hadarriones estaban tirados al suelo tratando de recuperarse haciendo que Flyer lo haga.

Flyer: "Arg… eso si fue sorpresivo… ese destello hizo que mi cuerpo se debilitara" –dijo a sí mismo.

Hizo mover su cuerpo tratando de sentarse para ver su situación, no estaba tan grave salvo algunos rasguños en su camisa y pantalón. Su peinado estaba un poco desordenado y se acomodó para que vuelva a ser como era antes mientras observaba a sus amigos levantándose luego del destello que recibieron.

Flyer: "Chicos, ¿están bien?" –les pregunto.

Trenk: "Solo tengo algunos nervios moviéndose como locos, de ahí… todo mi adolorido cuerpo" –dijo sin moverse.

Gale: "Ese ataque nos tomó por sorpresa" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Alan: "Un momento, ¿en dónde se supone que estamos?" –dijo mirando el lugar.

Todos observaron el bosque que estaba _muy solo_ mientras observaban en cada lado, no había ninguna criatura, animal o hada que estuviera viviendo aquí.

Wallace: "Nunca he visto este lugar, ¿estamos muy lejos de Pixie Hollow?"

Trenk: "Con ese destello que nos mandó hacia aquí, yo diría que sí" –le respondió.

Flyer se levantó para observar un poco el bosque mientras sentía un aire bastante calmado, pensó que no había ningún ser maligno que se habitaba en ese lugar y se alivió por eso.

Flyer: "Bien, tenemos que ir donde Pixie Hollow para detener de una vez por todas a Skrill y sus Black Fairies" –dijo crujiendo sus puños.

Liz: "Claro. Pero, ¿Cómo iremos hacia ahí? No conocemos este lugar"

Flyer abrió los ojos cuando escucho lo que dijo Liz, nadie de ellos sabía de este lugar y ni siquiera saben cómo salir de ahí. Flyer estaba tratando de volar, pero sus alas estaban gastadas y necesitaban un descanso.

Flyer: "Bueno, tenemos que ir a pie. Pero rápido" –dijo mientras caminaba.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y caminaron lo más rápido posible para llegar a Pixie Hollow. Pasaron 12 minutos desde que empezaron a caminar y no habían encontrado la salida del bosque.

Trenk: "¡Esto es estupido! Ya me estoy empezando a volver loco si no salgo de aquí" –dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

Wallace: "Si eso llegase a pasar, tengo un remedio" –dijo mirándolo.

Trenk: "De verdad, ¿Cuál?" –dijo sorprendido.

De ahí, Wallace hizo aparecer un chorro de agua que cayó en la cara de Trenk empapándole toda su cara. Los demás se empezaron a reír ante eso y Trenk gruñía mientras observaba a Wallace.

Trenk: "Como que tu remedio no me fascino del todito, ¿sabes?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Wallace: "Lo sé" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "Y entonces… ¡¿ **POR QUÉ ME TIRASTE ESE CHORRO DE AGUA**?!" –grito mientras su rostro se acercó a la de él.

Wallace: "Porque necesitabas un baño, hueles horrible"

Trenk puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba a las chicas reírse y el artesano las observo haciendo que ellas silbaran, Flyer se encontraba mirando hacia arriba mientras que Alan se le acerco.

Alan: "¿Pudiste ver algo?"

Flyer: "Uf, nada."

Alan: "Flyer, ¿sabes cómo derrotar a Skrill?" –le pregunto.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz lo observo con una cara de confusión ante su pregunta, con las Black Fairies era muy fácil de derrotarlas debido a que eran hadas comunes solo con la diferencia de que cambiaron sus aspectos.

Flyer: "Pues… no" –le dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Alan: "Mira, nosotros queremos que todo esto termine. Sin embargo, estamos luchando contra alguien que tiene un poder muy superior a la de la reina Clarion" –le dijo con un tono de miedo.

Flyer: "Estas… ¿teniendo miedo de Skrill?"

Alan no quería que su expresión lo delatara, pero al ver el poder de Skrill y el potente destello que hubiese haberlos matado, sintió que él era alguien sumamente peligroso.

Alan: "Solo un poco" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer observo a los demás quienes también escuchaban su conversación se pusieron un poco incomodos, Trenk y Wallace observaba hacia el suelo con unas expresiones incomodas mientras que Liz y Gale se miraban con miedo. Flyer hizo una mueca bajando sus cejas mientras empezaba a apretar fuertemente su puño.

Flyer: "Escuchen, sé que temen a Skrill y que no quieren volver a enfrentárselo. Pero, yo lo voy a detener no solo porque está causando un caos en Pixie Hollow, sino que quiero proteger a las hadas que se encuentran ahí. Si no quieren venir conmigo, lo entenderé" –dijo mientras se volteaba para irse.

De pronto, sintió una mano que le tocaba su hombro y volteó para observar a Trenk quien tenía una sonrisa.

Trenk: "Hey, no creas que iras a enfrentarte solo a ese idiota. Yo iré contigo para darle su merecido" –dijo mientras sacaba su martillo.

Wallace: "Yo también iré, necesitas agua para darle un chapuzón" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Alan: "Cuenta conmigo, Flyer" –dijo dándole una señal de aprobación.

Gale: "Vamos a darle a Skrill su propia medicina"

Liz: "Si, tenemos que proteger nuestro hogar"

Flyer les dio una sonrisa a todos mientras comenzaba continuar su camino hacia Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: Muy bien. Fairows, ¡Vamo…!

De pronto, una piedra le cayó en la cabeza de Trenk haciendo que hiciera una mueca y cayera al suelo. Todos observaron que también caían 5 piedras más y se quedaron confundidos ante eso.

Wallace: "¿Qué son esos?"

Gale: "¿De dónde aparecieron?"

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, alguien los estaba observando desde una rama mientras miraba atentamente hacia ellos.

Flyer: "Me pregunto que serán" –dijo sosteniendo uno de ellos.

Trenk: "Ay… mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?" –dijo un poco mareado.

Flyer observo la piedra con determinación y mientras la agarraba fuertemente, un destello morado ilumino la piedra mientras empezaba a cambiar de aspecto.

Liz: "¿Qué está pasando?"

La piedra hizo mover la mano de Flyer mientras que el destello morado se iluminaba aún más haciendo un brillo en breves segundos para así ver que la piedra se convirtió en una esfera quien tenía el símbolo de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Woh, esto si es algo sorprendente" –dijo con asombro.

Todos miraron con asombro lo que había pasado y cada uno tomo una piedra para ver si el resultado sería el mismo como le sucedió a Flyer y Exactamente, todas las piedras se volvieron esferas llevando cada uno un símbolo diferente.

Gale: "Esto es algo que no podría creérmelo" –dijo sosteniendo su esfera con su símbolo.

Wallace: "¿De dónde habrán salido?"

Flyer: "Eso lo averiguaremos más tarde, tenemos que ir hacia Pixie Hollow" –dijo mientras comenzaba a agitar sus alas que ahora estaban listas para volar.

Todos agitaron sus alas y se fueron del bosque para ir hacia Pixie Hollow sin saber que la persona que estaba observándolos tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 ** _Aquí tienen otro capítulo, esta historia está a punto de terminar… su primera saga. Faltando solo 2 capítulos y concluye la historia de la primera saga en español latino._**


	17. Hadarriones, ¡Vamos!

Todo era un caos en Pixie Hollow desde que Skrill mando muy lejos a Flyer y compañía, este junto con las Black Fairies estaban a poco de obtener su victoria y encarcelo a casi todas las hadas. Los Ministros, Hada Gary, Hada Mary, Nyx, e incluso la reina Clarion fueron encarcelados mientras observaba que su hogar estaba a punto de ser completamente destruido.

Skrill: "Finalmente, ¡Pude obtener mi venganza!" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Mina: "Buen trabajo, Lord Skrill. Tenemos casi todo el polvillo azul que hemos recolectado" –le dijo.

Skrill: "Muy bien, ahora solo me falta en destruir este patético lugar" –dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Nyx: "¡No te atrevas en hacerlo!" –grito mientras intentaba liberarse de su jaula mágica.

Ministro de primavera: "Lord Skrill, ¿no podríamos hablar como hadas civilizadas?" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Skrill lo observo por breves segundos y volteó su mirada hacia Mina.

Skrill: "No" –le dijo.

Ministro del otoño: "No puedes salirte con la tuya, alguien te detendrá para así…"

Skrill: "¿Alguien? No creo que eso se cumpla, ya no queda ningún hada que pueda enfrentarme" –dijo con una satisfacción.

Las Black Fairies encarcelaba a cada hada que intentaba detenerlas sin mayor logro, cada talento estaba encerrada por una jaula gigante mientras que otros intentaban huir para no ser atrapadas.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, hay algunas hadas que se están resistiendo, ¿Qué hacemos?"

Skrill: "Pues muy fácil, querida, **ACÁBELOS** " –dijo eso ultimo con frialdad.

Mina les indico a las Black Fairies que acabaran con las hadas restantes y ellos asintieron con unas sonrisas perversa, Zerphyr era una de esas hadas que estaba huyendo y volaba lo más rápido posible para no ser atrapadas por ellas.

Zerphyr: "Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que…"

Para su desgracia, un Black Fairy la tomo por atrás haciendo que ella se moviera bruscamente para poder liberarse, sin mayor éxito. Ella observo a otro Black Fairy quien la apuntaba con su mano haciendo que saliera una bola de energía oscura letal capaz de acabar con ella.

Zerphyr: "Ay no…" –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Las 2 Black Fairies se reían ante la reacción de Zerphyr y estaba a punto de acabar con ella, hasta que de pronto…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Una patada se dirigió a la Black Fairy quien estaba con la bola de energía mientras que el otro recibió un patadón directo en la cara haciendo que soltara a Zerphyr, ambas Black Fairies cayeron al suelo inconscientes haciendo que Skrill se diera cuenta al respecto.

Skrill "¡¿ **QUIÉN SE ATREVE A ATACAR**?!" –grito.

Zerphyr abrió los ojos para observar a Trenk y Alan quienes la veian con unas caras serias en sus rostros.

Trenk: "¿Te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto.

Zerphyr: "S-sí" –dijo un poco atónita.

Alan: "Anda a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos de Skrill" –le dijo.

Zerphyr no pregunto y asintió mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar seguro, Flyer la observo y se dirigió a los otros mientras observaba a Skrill y Mina quienes tenían unas caras de disgusto, en especial Skrill.

Skrill: "¿Otra vez ustedes? Veo que no se cansan en ser derrotados una y otra vez" –dijo mientras se burlaba de ellos.

Flyer: "Esta vez no será la excepción, Skrill. Sabemos bien como atacas, te sugiero que te largues de Pixie Hollow" –dijo advirtiendo.

Skrill: "¿Largarme? Pero si solo estoy de visita"

Gale: "No vamos a permitir que te robes el polvillo azul"

Trenk: "Prepárate, antes de que me ponga violento" –dijo apretando su martillo.

Mina: "Eso si es algo que no se ve siempre, las hadas no pueden tener emociones negativas ni atacar"

Wallace: "Quizás, pero si se tratan de Black Fairies, sería otra cosa"

Los Hadarriones observaron a 3 Black Fairies que se estaban llevando un jarrón que contenía el polvillo azul.

Liz: "¡Se están robando el polvillo azul!"

Flyer entrecerró sus ojos y voló muy rápido mientras atacaban a las 3 Black Fairies de un solo golpe y los dejo inconscientes y sostuvo el jarrón para que no se rompiera.

Flyer: "Wallace, llévate el jarrón a un lugar seguro" –le dijo.

Wallace voló hacia donde estaba él y tomo el jarrón para llevarlo a otro lugar haciendo que Skrill chichara los dientes ante la ira que tenía.

Skrill: "Malditos Hadarriones, esta vez me encargare… **DE ACÁBARLOS**!

Skrill voló directo hacia ellos y Trenk lo detuvo haciendo un rápido movimiento con su martillo haciendo que Skrill lo esquivara, Liz utilizo un rayo de luz para apuntarlo y Skrill utilizo su báculo para hacer un campo de fuerza. Gale hizo crecer unas ramas gigantes que golpeara el campo haciendo unas grietas en ella, Skrill gruño al respecto e hizo romper el campo de fuerza solo para observa a Flyer quien lo impacto con un golpe que lo mando volando muy lejos.

Flyer: "Hadarriones... ¡VAMOS!"

Todos volaron hacia Skrill dándoles golpes con sus talentos, Skrill estaba esquivando cada ataque que recibía mientras que un tallo de una flor le tomo por la pierna mientras recibía un puño de agua que lo hizo mandar casi al suelo de no ser que se detuvo.

Trenk: "¡TOMA ESTO!" –grito dirigiéndose hacia él.

Skrill se protegió con su báculo mientras se impactaba con el martillo de Trenk y uso magia oscura que le puso en su pecho y lo mando hacia arriba mientras gritaba.

Skrill: "Ahora verán" –dijo volando hacia arriba.

Liz utilizo 3 rayos de luz y los mandos directos hacia Skrill quien hizo unos movimientos rápido para que ningún rayo de luz le tocara, pero Alan mando a un ave quien tenía a una ardilla de respaldo y este último se lanzó directo hacia Skrill para detenerlo.

Skrill: "¡ARG! Suéltame, bola de pelos" –dijo quitándolo de encima suyo.

Alan agarro a la ardilla mientras intentaba no caerse con él, Flyer voló directo hacia Skrill y ambos se dieron golpes en cada parte de sus cuerpos haciendo que sonidos de impactos se escucharan debido a la fluidez del vuelo de cada uno.

La reina Clarion se recuperó de su inconciencia y observo que estaba encarcelada y vio a Fairy Mary quien veía toda la pelea.

Reina Clarion: "Mary, ¿Qué está pasando?"

Hada Mary: "Reina Clarion, no podrá creer lo que está pasando" –dijo sin dejar de ver la pelea.

Clarion volteo en el lugar en donde veía Hada Mary y se sorprendió en lo que veía, los Hadarriones estaban luchando contra Skrill y estaban teniendo una pelea casi pareja.

Reina Clarion: "Esto… no puedo imaginármelo" –dijo totalmente atónita.

Ministro de primavera: "¿Acaso ellos serán la salvación para Pixie Hollow?"

Ministro del otoño: "Solo tenemos que observar"

Los Hadarriones volaban en cada lado mientras que en el medio se encontraba Skrill quien le lanzaba energía oscura a cada uno sin parar.

Skrill: "¡Ya me están colmando la paciencia todos ustedes!" –grito con enojo.

Mina estaba observando todo el espectáculo y se preparaba para entrar en la pelea, sin embargo, Skrill le dio una mirada indicándola que no se metiera en esto y ella hizo caso.

Alan: "Ya ríndete de una vez, Skrill"

Skrill: "Soy Lord Skrill para ti" –dijo señalándolo.

Trenk: "Mejor te quedaría… Viejo arrugado" –dijo burlándose de él.

Skrill gruño ante eso y sin parar les lanzo energías oscuras haciendo que los Hadarriones se salieran del lugar para que ninguna de las energías les impactara.

Flyer: "Tenemos que idear un plan para derrotarlo" –les dijo a ellos.

De pronto, su esfera comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo y lo tomo para observar lo que le sucedía.

Flyer: "¿Uhm? ¿Qué le pasa a mi esfera?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Y no solo era en su esfera, sino que cada esfera también estaba brillando.

Gale: "¿Qué está pasando?"

Wallace: "¿Eso tiene que ser bueno o malo?"

Las esferas volaron mágicamente y se unieron en un grupo siendo en el medio la esfera de vuelo veloz, para ellos era algo que era sorprendente y de ahí, las esferas se dirigieron en sus cuerpos haciendo que aparecieran auras de sus respectivos colores.

Liz: "Esto es algo increíble" –dijo emocionada.

De ahí, Flyer se le ocurrió una idea para derrotar a Skrill de una vez por todas.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, póngase como hicieron las esferas" –les dijo.

Los demás se miraron uno a otros e hicieron lo que le dijo. Trenk estaba arriba de Flyer, Liz en medio del brazo derecho, Wallace en medio de la pierna derecha, Alan en medio de la pierna izquierda y Gale en el medio del brazo izquierdo.

Flyer: "Bien, ahora volemos lo más rápido posible. Confíen en mi"

Todos asintieron y observaron a Skrill quien tenía una gigantesca bola de energía oscura hecha por su báculo y estaba preparándola para dispararlos.

Skrill: "¡ **ES MOMENTO DE ACABAR CON USTEDES**!" –grito a todo pulmón.

Todas las hadas, los Ministros, Gary, Mary, Nyx y Clarion observaban con horror con que iba a ocurrir, pero los Hadarriones no tuvieron ningún miedo y se preparaban para dar el golpe final.

Flyer: "¡AHORA!"

Todos volaron en línea rectas haciendo que sus auras se juntaran mientras volaban, Skrill sonrió malvadamente y le lanzo la gigantesca bola de energía oscura en ellos. Sin embargo, algo estaba pasando en ellos, unas chispas salían mágicamente en ellos mientras que sus auras giraban en sus alrededores y observaron que estaban creado un gran destello.

Trenk: "Esto…"

Alan: "es…"

Gale: "algo…"

Wallace: "totalmente…"

Liz: "super…"

Flyer: "¡INCREÍBLE!"

El gigantesco destello atravesó increíblemente la gigantesca bola de energía haciendo que se rompiera y de ahí se dirigió hacia Skrill quien estaba totalmente estupefacto.

Skrill: "¡No puede ser!" –grito.

Alzo sus manos mientras intentaba detener el gran destello, sin embargo, el destello era totalmente poderoso que ni su magia podría detenerlo y él tampoco.

Skrill: "No… esto no me puede estar pasan…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El cuerpo de Skrill fue impactado en el gran destello que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el suelo y de ahí…

 **¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

…


	18. ¿Lo derrotamos o no?

Todas las hadas que estaban encarceladas e incluso las Black Fairies observaron muy atónitos después de lo que habían visto, Mina estaba totalmente estupefacta a presenciar del gran ataque que recibió Skrill mientras que Clarion estaba con la boca abierta después de lo que acaba de ver.

Nyx: "Ellos… ¿Ellos lo hicieron?"

Hada Gary: "No hay que cantar victoria, todavía hay que ver lo que realmente sucede" –le dijo.

Los Ministros observaban muy estupefactos mientras que Mina estaba apretando los puños con mucha ira.

Mina: "No… no, esos idiotas no creo que lo hayan hecho" –dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Un gran hoyo se presenciaba desde el suelo mientras salía una cantidad de humo, dentro de ahí se encontraban 6 sombras que tosían debido al humo y se trataban de nadie y menos que los Fairows.

Flyer: "¡COF! Creo que esa técnica dejo mi cuerpo casi inmovible" –dijo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

Alan: "Jamás imagine que podríamos hacer eso" –dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Los Hadarriones observaron las esferas que estaban tiradas al suelo lo que indicaba que ya no estaban en sus cuerpos.

Gale: "Creo que ese gran destello lo hicimos gracias a las esferas" –dijo mientras sostenía el suyo.

Liz se paró para poder acomodarse hasta que piso algo.

Liz: "Chicos, creo que toque pise algo" –dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Todos observaron lo que había pisado Liz y se trataba nada más y nadie menos que… la túnica de Skrill, lo que indicaba una cosa: estaba muerto.

Wallace: "Es la túnica de Skrill, eso significa que…"

Trenk: "Esta muerto, sí" –dijo mientras observaba la túnica.

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

De pronto, escucharon un gran grito de enojo que provenía del cielo, se trataba de Mina quien estaba gritando debido a la muerte de su líder.

Mina: "Desgraciados, esto no se los perdonare" –dijo con una ira.

Los Hadarriones observaban con enojo a Mina mientras que Trenk agarro la túnica y lo arrugo para convertirlo en bola.

Trenk: "Aquí tienes lo que queda de Skrill" –dijo lanzándole la túnica.

Mina atrapo la túnica y apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras observaba una vez más a los Hadarriones, especialmente a Flyer.

Mina: "Esto no es lo único que han visto de las Black Fairies" –dijo mientras se proseguía a irse de Pixie Hollow.

Las Black Fairies la siguieron y todos se fueron de Pixie Hollow para nunca volver, las jaulas que tenían encarcelados a casi todos se esfumaron quedando en sus libertades. Clarion observo a los Hadarriones quienes veian a las Black Fairies que se marchaban muy lejos.

Trenk: "Al fin, pudimos derrotar a ese patán"

Wallace: "Algo bueno debía de pasar" –dijo mientras respiraba.

Flyer: "Fairows…" –dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran para observar una sonrisa en él –"Hicimos un buen trabajo" –dijo haciendo una señal de aprobación.

La reina Clarion se acercó a ellos haciendo que se sorprendieran con su venida y ella se acercó a Flyer quien estaba totalmente confundido por su venida.

Queen Clarion: "Flyer, cuando viniste a Pixie Hollow supuse que algo en ti iba a cambiar en este mundo" –dijo mirándolo hacia los ojos –"No solo hiciste grandes amigos, sino que derrotaste a una de las maldades más peligrosa de nuestro mundo. Estoy sumamente agradecida con todos ustedes, Hadarriones" –dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

Las hadas de diferentes talentos gritaron de alegría tras la victoria de los Hadarriones haciendo que ellos sonrieran tras su valentía contra Skrill y las Black Fairies.

Zerphyr: "¡Bien hecho, Flyer!" –grito de alegría.

Nyx: "Debo reconocer que ese grupo tienen muchos _secretos_ en ellos" –dijo analizándolos un poco.

Ministro de primavera: "¡Si, hemos sido salvados por los Hadarriones!" –dijo alzando los brazos de alegría.

Ministro del otoño: "Ministro, no sabía que tenía esa emoción en tu interior" –dijo mientras lo veía.

El Ministro de primavera se puso un poco avergonzado mientras componía la postura y estaba recto como si no se hubiera movido, aunque no le funcionase.

Los Hadarriones observaban las felicitaciones de las hadas que estaban agrupadas y Flyer tuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Flyer: "Mi llegada ha sido algo bueno para Pixie Hollow" –dijo con una sonrisa.

2 días después

Pasaron esos días luego de la derrota de Skrill y todo estaba en completa tranquilidad, Flyer y compañía se veian tanto para pasar el rato como para poder relajarse como grupo. Ellos se encontraban en una rama de un árbol mientras observaba el paisaje de Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "Esto es a lo que llamo paz y tranquilidad"

Gale: "Todo Pixie Hollow está en ese estado gracias a nosotros"

Wallace: "Aun me sigo preguntando de donde salieron esas piedras" –le dijo al grupo.

Alan: "Talvez estaban ahí escondidas…"

Liz: "O quizás alguien las puso ahí para que pudieran caer en la cabeza de Trenk y que nosotros lo podamos ver"

Trenk: "Si la segunda es cierto, tanto le agradeceré como lo golpeare por hacer eso" –dijo mientras gruñía

Flyer: "Lo importante es que logramos detener a Skrill junto con las Black Fairies, eso es bueno para mí" –dijo estando con los brazos cruzados.

Todos asintieron ante eso y de pronto obseraron desde el cielo algo que ya se esperaba venir, las hadas restantes que volvían de tierra firme. Los Hadarioness observaron que todos se dirigía hacia el campo de flores quienes fueron recibidos por la reina Clarion acompañada de Hada Mary.

Alan: "Veo que ya todos han vuelto de tierra firme"

Liz: "Si, no quiero imaginarme como reaccionara cuando les cuente acerca de Skrill"

Trenk: "Probablemente caras de sorpresivo y un poco de temor"

Flyer: "Oigan, escuche que están repartiendo pasteles en la pastelería de Gelata" –le dijo al grupo.

Wallace: "¿Y qué estamos esperando? Los pasteles no se comerán solo" –dijo mientras agitaba sus alas.

Gale: "¡Por los pasteles!" –grito de emoción.

Los Hadarriones volaron hacia la pastelería de Gelata mientras que la reina Clarion los observaban volando y una sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro.

Renia Clarion: "Ellos son nuestros protectores"

* * *

 **Y así termina la primera saga de Hadarriones: _El ataque de las Black Fairies_. Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia hecha por mi basada en el universo de Disney Hadas y leerla en la versión español latino. La razón de traducirlo es que algunos de los dialogos o nombre (en especial de Flyer) estaban mal traducidos y aqui les traigo la correción correcta.**


	19. La decoración de los Pixie Hollow Games

**Hola a todos, he regresado. Aquí les traigo otra historia de los Hadarriones, centrado ahora en los Pixie Hollow Games, no será muy extenso como la primera ya que solo será de situaciones tanto cómicas como un poco seria. Ojalá que lo disfruten.**

Unas semanas había pasado desde la derrota de Skrill y la huida de las Black Fairies gracias a los nuevos protectores de Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones. Todo había sido paz y tranquilidad, las hadas seguían con sus labores de costumbre y no había nadie ni nada que lo perturbara…

 **¡POW!**

Bueno, hasta ahora.

Los Hadarriones se encontraban observando el nuevo invento de Trenk que consistía en poder recolectar la mayor cantidad de polvillo por si se les acabasen. Sin embargo, el invento tenia algunas fallas que exploto dejando a Trenk con la peor parte debido a que estaba muy cerca del invento y chocó contra una piedra.

Gale: "Trenk, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Si… esto me pasa a veces" –dijo aun en la piedra.

Alan: "Yo sabía que este invento no iba a funcionar, era tan obvio por la forma que está construida"

Liz: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alan"

Trenk: " _Ay si_ , _como no_ " –dijo saliendo de la piedra.

Flyer: "Bueno, ya que hemos visto el fracaso de Trenk, vayamos donde están los demás"

Wallace: "Tienes razón, veamos lo que hacen" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones agitaron sus alas y se dirigían hacia Pixie Tree donde estaban todas las hadas quienes estaban arreglando todo para la competencia más importante que tienen, los Pixie Hollow Games.

Trenk: "Este año los artesanos van a ganar, tengo la fe de que tendremos el trofeo" –les dijo.

Alan: "No te hagas ilusiones, ya todos sabemos quiénes van a ganar este año" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Liz: "¿Las hadas del trueno?"

Wallace: "Es cierto, ellos siempre ganaran 4 veces seguidas" –dijo recordando esos tiempos.

Flyer: "¿Y qué es exactamente los Pixie Hollow Games?" –les pregunto.

Gale: "Bueno, los Pixie Hollow Games es una competencia en que los talentos compitan demostrando quienes son más agiles y hábiles, consiste de 2 hadas sin importar el género y si ganan te darán un anillo para cada hada y el trofeo" –le explico.

Trenk: "Aunque yo lo llamaría, _La carrera a través de las estaciones_ " –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿Y cómo es que las hadas del trueno siempre ganan?"

Alan: "Porque las hadas que los representan son los más habilidosos que hay, pareciese como si fueran el duo perfecto"

Trenk: "O que simplemente hacen trampas" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Liz: "Chicos, estamos llegado" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Los Fairows aterrizaron donde la estación que estaba unida al Pixie Tree y observaron a las hadas que estaban arreglando todos para la inauguración de los juegos, Flyer observaba con asombro todo lo que veía.

Flyer: "Esto es increíble, con que esto se trata estos juegos" –dijo caminando hacia atrás.

Liz: "Así es, es por eso que las hadas están con la… ¡Flyer, cuidado!" –le dijo.

Flyer escucho su nombre sin darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien y escucho un grito, observo que era un hada que sostenía una roca y cuando estaba a punto de caer con la roca, Flyer tomo rápidamente la piedra que pesaba un poco y la puso al suelo para ver cómo estaba la hada.

Flyer: "Hey, perdón, no me había fijado de ti. Lo que paso fue de que estaba caminando hacia atrás"

¿?: "No te preocupes, no fue nada grave" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer le devolvió la sonrisa y sus amigos fueron hacia ahí para saber que ocurría.

Wallace: "Bro, tiene que fijarte bien, casi la aplastas" –le dijo.

Gale: "Me alegra que no haya pasado na… ¿Chloe?" –pregunto extrañada.

Los Fairows observaron al hada de jardín y tenía un casi parecido con Gale, con la diferencia de vestimenta y el aspecto del cabello.

Flyer: "¿Te llamas Chloe?"

Chloe: "Si, ese es mi nombre, mucho gusto"

Gale: "Chloe, ¿Qué se supones que haces con esa roca?" –le pregunto.

Chloe: "Pues, estoy entrenando para los Pixie Hollow Games" –le dijo.

Wallace: "¿Tú?"

Alan: "No, el troll. Claro que ella" –le dijo como si su pregunta tuviera un sentido.

Gale: "Claro, me olvide que ibas a participar" –dijo tocándose la frente mientras se reía un poco.

Liz: "Pero, ¿Para que la roca?"

Chloe: "Solo quería medir mi fuerza, si queremos que las hadas del jardín vayan a ganar…"

Trenk: "Algo que es imposible…"

Chloe: "Tengo que esforzarme mucho, aparte que soy la única en representar a nuestro talento"

Gale: "Bueno, te deseo suerte y haznos ganar este año"

Chloe: "Lo haré" –dijo prometiéndolo.

Flyer sostuvo la roca para dársela a Chloe.

Flyer: "Solo ten cuidado con esta roca" –le dijo.

Chloe: "Lo tendré en cuenta" –dijo agarrándola.

Los Hadarriones la observaron irse y se juntaron para hablar acerca de los juegos.

Liz: "No sé ustedes, pero las hadas de la luz vamos a ganar" –dijo con confianza.

Wallace: "En tus sueños, las hadas del agua van a ganar"

Flyer: "Oigan, mejor hay que ayudar a los demás para que no nos digan de holgazanes" –les sugirió.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y justo cuando se preparaban para ir, escucharon un grito que estaba casi cerca de ellos.

Flyer: "¿Y ahora qué?"

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, el siguiente será algo que han pedido… Los Hadarriones conocen a Tinkerbell y sus amigas. Y no solo eso, sino que hasta este capítulo las cosas cambiaran SIN afectar la trama original.**

 **Curiosidad : Cuando Trenk menciono acerca de **_**La carrera a través de las estaciones**_ **, ese iba a ser el nombre original del título que todos conocen y que, sería una película y no el especial de television y por lo que he investigado sería la ÚLTIMA película de las 5 películas que estaban planeadas para ese tiempo.**


	20. Conociendo a Tinkerbell y sus amigas

Los Hadarriones habían volteado para observar el grito que habían escuchado y se trataba de Rosetta quien estaba chillando debido a que Chloe la ensucio con el lodo cuando tiro la roca en él, observaron a las chicas que llegaban para ver que ocurría y de ahí conversaron.

Trenk: "Ah, solo es Rosetta. El hada MÁS hermosa de Pixie Hollow" –dijo poniendo una cara boba.

Alan y Wallace asintieron con la cabeza poniendo la misma cara que Trenk mientras que Gale y Liz alzaron sus cejas al ver sus actitudes.

Flyer: "Ella grito con el lodo en su vestido, pero, ¿no se supone que ella es un hada del jardín?"

Gale: "Irónico, ¿no crees?" –le dijo

Flyer asintió y se fue volando para estar con las demás hadas de vuelo veloz, Gale observo que las hadas del jardín estaban siendo reunidas para reclutar a un nuevo competidor para el equipo del jardín y ella decidió no estar ahí debido a que no quería que le tocara a ella.

Trenk: "Chicos, ayúdenme con ese palo grande que me encargaron de llevar a los demás artesanos" –les dijo.

Wallace: "Ok"

Wallace y Alan sostenía la otra parte del palo gigante y los 3 hombres gorriones caminaban lentamente hasta llegar al punto indicado.

Liz: "Gale, ¿Por qué no quieres participar en los juegos? Es muy divertido participar" –dijo con todo optimismo.

Gale: "Bueno, es porque no quiero ser lastimada como las otras hadas que participaron en años pasados. Además, las hadas del jardín jamás hemos ganado en los juegos"

De pronto, escucho una queja desde arriba y se trataba de Rosetta que estaba protestando debido a que fue escogida como la compañera de Chloe para los juegos. Gale sabía exactamente del porque no quería participar y era por una razón, no quiere estar ensuciada.

Liz: "Parece que Rosetta ha sido escogida" –dijo observando todo de arriba.

Gale: "Parece que si"

Los chicos observaban a las hadas del jardín y vieron a Rosetta que estaba llamando a _alguien_ que tenía un cierto parecido con su nombre, aunque sabían que era falso.

Alan: "Pobre Rosetta, no soportara en un juego"

Trenk: "Si, no lo hará" –dijo mientras asentía.

De ahí, observaron a Tinkerbell y a sus amigas que estaban observando a Rosetta que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no participar, aunque al final no pudo y decidió en participar y competir junto con Chloe.

Wallace: "Al parecer lo va a hacer" –dijo observando el lugar.

Trenk: "¡Paren!" –indico.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los 2 lo escucho ya que estaban concentrados en Rosetta y Chloe quienes estaba chocando sus puños, aunque un poco incomodas por parte de ellas.

Trenk: "Oigan, ya pueden soltarlo" –dijo alzando una ceja.

No escuchaban lo que decía haciendo que Trenk no aguantara.

Trenk: "Se los repetiré por última vez… **¡SUELTEN!** " –grito soltando su parte.

Wallace y Alan lo observaron y soltaron su parte haciendo que el palo gigante cayera… en los pies de Trenk. Esté hizo una mueca mientras su cuerpo temblaba rápidamente hasta soltar un grito.

Trenk: "¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Trenk saco sus pies del palo que era muy duro y agito sus alas mientras se sostenía de sus pies sintiendo el dolor y cayo a casi unos metros en donde estaban Tinkerbell y sus amigas.

Gale: "Trenk, ¿te duele los pies?"

Trenk bajo sus cejas al escuchar la pregunta irónica de Gale.

Trenk: "No, estoy jugando a la lombriz" –le respondió.

Wallace: "Pues lombriz no te pareces, sería mejor un ciempiés" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al oírlo, Trenk saco su martillo y le lanzo directo hacia donde estaba Wallace haciendo que este se diera cuenta e hiciera un chorro de agua que lo hizo llevar al aire junto con el martillo.

Wallace: "Esto nunca me falla" –dijo.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que el chorro de agua estaba dirigiéndose hacia Rosetta que al final resulto ser mojada por el agua haciendo que sus alas se empapasen.

Chloe: "Rosetta, ¿estas…?"

De ahí, Rosetta estaba cayendo mientras gritaba de miedo al saber de iba a lastimarse demasiado. Flyer se dio cuenta de ello y voló muy rápido a tal punto de atraparla sosteniendo su cintura y piernas.

Flyer: "Uf, eso sí que estuvo cerca" –dijo aliviado.

De ahí, observo a Rosetta quien tenía los ojos cerrado y lo sostenía fuertemente haciendo que Flyer la mirara un poco. Sus amigos tenían razón, era muy hermosa en todos los sentidos y observo sus piernas que pronto se ruborizo un poco.

Flyer: "Eh Rosetta, ya puedes abrir tus ojos"

Rosetta: "No estoy en peligro"

Flyer: "Si yo te tengo en mis brazos, entonces no lo estas" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosetta abrió los ojos y observo a Flyer quien todavía tenía su sonrisa y algo en ella estaba teniendo, su corazón latía demasiado mientras observaba lo físico de él, eso provoco que un rubor saliera en sus mejillas. Flyer aterrizo lentamente y observo a los demás que estaba observando toda la escena.

Flyer: "Wallace, Trenk, vieron lo que hicieron" –dijo un poco molesto.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas con vergüenza haciendo que Flyer negara para ellos.

Rosetta: "Gracias por haberme salvado, azúcar" –le dijo coquetamente.

Flyer la hizo bajar lentamente mientras le miraba hacia los ojos.

Flyer: "No iba a permitir que una delicada flor se lastimara" –dijo acariciando su mejilla con su dedo.

Eso provoca que Rosetta se pusiera un poco roja y los Fairows observaron todo con un poco de incredulidad.

Alan: "Pero, ¿Qué está pasando?" –pregunto.

Liz: "Ni idea"

" **¡Rosetta!** "

Los Hadariones observaron a Tinkerbell y a las demás que venía para ver cómo estaban Rosetta, Flyer observo a las chicas y de ahí a Rosetta.

Iridessa: "Oh Rosetta, ¿estás bien?" –le dijo preocupada.

Rosetta: "Estoy bien Dess, gracias a este guapo gorrión" –dijo observando a Flyer.

Rosetta se juntó con sus amigas mientras que los Hadarriones observaban a Tinkerbell y a sus amigas observándolos.

Silvermist: "Ustedes son los Hadarriones, ¿cierto?" –le pregunto.

Alan: "Exactamente" –le respondió.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, mi nombre es Tinkerbell" –dijo presentándose ante Flyer.

Flyer: "Hola, yo soy Flyer. Oigan, ¿ellas son las chicas que me dijeron?" –les pregunto a su equipo.

Trenk: "Exacto, ya conociste a Rosetta y ellas son Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn y Vidia" –dijo eso ultimo observándola.

De pronto, todos menos Flyer abrieron sus ojos al observar a Vidia ESTAR con Tinkerbell y las chicas.

Wallace: "Un momento, ¿Vidia?" –dijo con incredulidad.

Alan: "¿No nos estamos confundiendo con alguien mas?"

Liz se acercó a Vidia mientras la veía en la cara haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa e incómoda al respecto.

Liz: "No, es la auténtica" –dijo confirmándola.

Gale: "No se supone que ella es… _antisocial_ con las demás hadas"

Fawn: "Bueno, lo que paso es que ella cambio en tierra firme" –le dijo.

Silvermist: "Si, ahora es nuestra amiga"

Trenk: "Esto es algo que no puedo creer" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Alan: "¿Y cómo fue que paso esta _GRAN_ cambio en ella?"

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, es una _larga_ historia"

Tinkerbell le conto todo lo que ella había pasado en mainland, de cómo conoció a Lizzy y como sus amigas fueron a rescatarla y también del secuestro de Vidia, las chicas también contaron sus partes de la aventura que tuvieron en tierra firme haciendo que los Hadarriones escucharan atentamente, ante todo.

Alan: "Pues con esa historia, ellas la pasaron bien que nosotros" –dijo observando a su equipo.

Iridessa: "Y apropósito, ¿Cómo se hacían llamar?" –les pregunto.

Flyer la observo y una sonrisa se le vino a su rostro.

Flyer: "Pues, somos los Hadarriones, protectores de Pixie Hollow. Soy el líder de ellos y el primer talento que representa al grupo, Flyer. Y ellos son mis amigos y compañeros Trenk, Liz, Wallace, Alan y Gale" –dijo presentándose ante ellas.

Vidia: "Creí que las hadas exploradoras eran las protectoras"

Gale: "Pues no tuvieron un éxito cuando se enfrentaron con Skrill"

Liz: "Ahora que me acuerdo, Trenk, es hora de que cumplas tu promesa"

Todas: "¿Promesa?" –preguntaron al unísono.

Trenk: "¿Qué promesa?" –le pregunto.

De pronto recordó lo que había prometido acerca de que Vidia era amiga de Tinkerbell y para su desgracia, lo era.

Wallace: "Tu dijiste que si Vidia fuera la amiga de Tinkerbell, besarías una babosa" –le recordó.

Vidia: "¿Qué?"

Trenk: "Pero si lo dije de broma" –dijo defendiéndose mientras sonreía.

Alan: "Pues no lo parecía en ese momento"

Fawn: "¿Besar una babosa? Hay que tener valentía para esto"

Trenk: "¿Y qué pasa si quiero negarme?" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Flyer: "Te rompo toda lo que se llama cara" –dijo mostrándole su puño.

Trenk hizo una mueca al respecto y retrocedió ante eso y al momento de voltear, Liz cargaba una babosa Trenk junto sus labios en lo que sería su estómago.

Liz: "Listo, reto cumplido" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk tenía deseo de vomitar y corrió a otro lugar para hacerlo haciendo que los demás se rieran, Rosetta estaba tan concentrada en Flyer que se tocó su pecho mientras tenía una sonrisa.

Rosetta (Mente): "Creo que… me estoy enamorando de él"

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, al fin los Fairows conocieron a Tinkerbell. No crean que este será su único encuentro, ellas también estarán presentes en esta parte de la historia, lo digo de verdad.**


	21. Atracción

Trenk había regresado con su grupo y la de Tinkerbell mientras sacaba su lengua con el mal sabor de la babosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, escucho unas cuantas risas por parte de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia Liz que era una de que se reían.

Trenk: Liz, se puede saber, ¿Por qué tuviste que **traer a esa babosa**?!" –grito mientras gruñía.

Liz: "Oye, tú has dicho sobre el reto, ¿verdad chicos?" –se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Wallace: "Si, yo me acuerdo eso"

Trenk: "Nadie te pidió tu opinion, cabeza de renacuajo" –dijo mirándolo.

Wallace alzo una ceja ante su apodo y Flyer decidió intervenir para que no buscara más problema el Tinker.

Flyer: "Bueno, ya todo ha pasado. Ahora debemos preparar todos para los Pixie Hollow Games"

Fairows: "¿En serio?"

Flyer: "Si…" –dijo poniendo una cara aburrida.

Tinkerbell y las chicas observaban al nuevo grupo discutiendo acerca de las preparaciones para los Pixie Hollow Games, cada una analizaba a cada miembro y se reían un poco ante sus manías.

Silvermist: "Chicas, se notan que son muy chistosos" –les dijo.

Fawn: "Es verdad, tal vez lo pueda reclutar para que sea mi compañero" –dijo.

En ese momento, Alan escucho lo que había dicho Fawn y se dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Alan: "No, Fawn. No quiero participar en los juegos"

Fawn: "¿Por qué no?" –le pregunto.

Alan: "Porque no quiero a volver a lastimarme en uno de los juegos" –le dijo.

Fawn recordó en años anteriores que Alan fue su compañero en los Pixie Hollow Games y él recibía la peor parte en cada juego, se rio un poco ante eso y negó su cabeza.

Fawn: "Esta bien, buscare a alguien más para que sea mi compañero"

Gale: "Hablando de los juegos, ¿va a ver algún cambio?"

Iridessa: "No, todo será lo mismo, salvo algunos nuevos contrincantes"

Flyer: "Y que también ese año ganaran las hadas de vuelo veloz" –dijo con una voz orgullosa.

Los Hadarriones hicieron una mueca ante eso y negaron sus cabezas haciendo que Flyer pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Vidia: "Yo apoyo esa idea" –dijo aprobando la idea de Flyer.

Flyer: "Gracias Vidia"

Wallace: "Lo dice nomas porque ella es un hada de vuelo veloz" –dijo mirándolo con las cejas bajadas.

Trenk: "Ya todo sabemos quiénes ganaran… como siempre" –dijo resoplando.

Gale: "Oye Rosetta, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?" –le dijo al hada del jardín.

Sin embargo, ella no había respondido nada debido a que había estado quieta poniendo unos ojos muy extraños. Los Hadarriones y Tinkerbell en compañía notaban la actitud extraña que tenía Rosetta.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, ¿Qué te sucede?" –le pregunto.

Iridessa: "Rosetta, ¿estás bien?" –dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

Rosetta estaba más concentrada en mirar a cierto gorrión que tenía una atracción hacia él y no le quito la vista ni un minuto.

Liz: "¿No tendrá insomnio? –pregunto.

De ahí, Trenk se acercó a Rosetta para analizarla un poco.

Trenk: "Rosetta… Rosy… eh, te estoy hablando"

Ninguna respuesta obtuvo de ella por lo que llevo a que Trenk usara su arma secreta.

Trenk: "¡ **RO-SE-TTA**!" –grito a todo pulmón.

Rosetta recupero la conciencia y observo a Trenk quien estaba respirando hondo debido a que había gritado muy fuerte.

Rosetta: "Oh, chicas, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Fawn: "Ro, ¿Por qué estabas congelada?" –le pregunto.

Rosetta: "¿Yo?"

Tinkerbell: "Si, parecía que te habías convertido en una estatua"

Vidia: "¿Estas así por los de los juegos?"

Rosetta se estaba poniendo un poco roja al respecto y cuando escucho la pregunta de Vidia, se le ocurrió una idea al respecto.

Rosetta: "Si, es que no quiero participar, pero tengo que hacerlo"

Gale: "Vamos Rosetta, será muy divertido" –dijo animándola.

Rosetta: "Lo dices porque tú no participas" –murmuro.

Gale: "Estoy segura de que lo lograras junto con Chloe" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Flyer: "Claro, pese a que no quieres ensuciarse, tienes que demostrar que tú puedes contra esos juegos"

Rosetta: "De… ¿de verdad crees eso?"

Flyer asintió haciendo que Rosetta le sonriera con un poco de rubor en ella, Trenk observo su martillo que estaba en los pies de Flyer y se dirigió hacia él para recuperarlo.

Flyer: "Solo tienes que tener en cuenta que…"

 **¡TRUM!**

Flyer recibió un martillazo en su mandíbula haciendo que todos mirara la escena y Trenk pusiera los ojos en blanco y teniendo su mandíbula abierta, Flyer se agarraba su mandíbula y observo a Trenk quien tenía una sonrisa y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz entrecerró sus ojos.

Flyer: "Esto ya no te la paso" –dijo dirigiéndose hacia él

Trenk: "¿De qué?"

 **¡PIN! ¡PAN! ¡PIN!**

Flyer le dio 3 golpes en los cachetes de Trenk haciendo que el artesano hiciera una mueca y su mirada se volviera en Flyer.

Trenk: "Ya lo entendí…"

 **¡PLAF!**

Cayo al piso haciendo que todos observaran al artesano inconsciente, Flyer acomodo sus puños mientras se acomodaba su cuello.

Flyer: "Se lo merecía" –dijo simplemente.

Alan: "Pues, exageraste un poco" –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿Tú crees?"

Las chicas observaban como Trenk fue golpeado por Flyer y pusieron sus ojos en blanco al momento de ver al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, específicamente sus brazos. Aunque ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta, comenzaron a ruborizarse un poco.

Fawn: "Woh, su fuerza"

Silvermist: "Sus puños"

Vidia: "Sus brazos"

Rosetta: "Muy guapo…"

Eso ultimo provoco que las chicas la observaban con caras confundidas, Rosetta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se estaba poniendo un poco roja al respecto.

Iridessa: "¿Qué dijiste, Rosetta?"

Rosetta: "Yo… eh…"

Tinkerbell: "Dijiste que era muy guapo, pues, a decir verdad, lo es" –dijo observándolo.

Fawn: "Es cierto, es muy guapísimo, ¿no crees, Vidia?"

Vidia: "Uhm… quizás" –dijo haciendo que todas la miraran y se pusiera un poco incomoda ante sus miradas –"Ok, lo admito, si es muy guapo para mi gusto"

Flyer: "Gracias por sus opiniones, nenas" –les dijo.

Las chicas pusieron sus ojos en blanco cuando escucharon la voz de Flyer que había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?"

Ante que pudiera decir algo, todos escucharon una tormenta que sonó demasiado fuerte haciendo que los Hadarriones pusieran los ojos en blanco y sabían de quien se trataba.

Trenk: "No puede ser, justo en este momento tan interesante…"


	22. Un rival para Flyer

Flyer observaba desde arriba a varias hadas de la tormenta quienes vinieron a ayudar con las decoraciones para la inauguración de los Pixie Hollow Games, los Fairows observaron que, en todo el grupo, se encontraba para su mal gusto, el hombre gorrión de la tormenta más insoportable que tuvo Pixie Hollow.

Alan: "Han llegado casi todas las hadas de la tormenta"

Gale: "Si, desgraciadamente también _él_ " –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Flyer: "¿Quién?" –pregunto.

De ahí, escucharon un ruido que gritaba ¡Vamos a ganar este año! o ¡Una para el pulgar! desde arriba, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando se trataba de nadie menos que Rumble, el hombre gorrión de la tormenta quien era para ellos un hombre gorrión insoportable.

Rumble: "¡Una para el pulgar! ¡Una para el pulgar!" –grito varias veces sin parar.

Trenk se había levantado del suelo sacudiendo su camisa y escucho el grito de Rumble y decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo, Rumble grito en su oído haciendo que pusiera una mueca y luego miraba con enojo a Rumble.

Trenk: "Oye, idiota, ¿no tienes otra cosa más que decir _Una para el pulgar_?" –dijo.

Rumble: "Vamos, Rumble solo se está motivando para que podamos ganar este año"

Trenk: " **No me importa** , grita en otro lado antes de que ponga mi martillo en tu cabeza hueca" –dijo mostrándole su martillo.

De ahí, un hada de la tormenta de cabello rubio apareció en la discusión que había entre Trenk y Rumble y se trataba de Glimmer, la compañera de Rumble para los juegos.

Glimmer: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-les pregunto.

Rumble: "Glimmer, solamente estaba animándome hasta que este artesano me comenzó a gritar" –dijo dando su testimonio.

Glimmer: "¿Es cierto eso?"

Liz: "Si, pero Rumble le grito a Trenk sin ninguna razón" –dijo llamando su atención.

Sin darse cuenta, Rumble se le apareció mirándola hacia los ojos haciendo que el hada de la luz se pusiera un poco incomoda.

Rumble: "Nadie te pidió tu opinión" –dijo entre dientes.

Liz se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto haciendo que Flyer se diera cuenta al respecto.

Flyer: "Oye, déjala en paz" –dijo con un tono exigente.

Rumble puso su mirada en Flyer y aparto a Liz mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz. Ambos compartían unas miradas haciendo que lo que estaban presentes los observaran.

Glimmer: "Hey, ¿Quién es el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz?" –le dijo a Trenk.

Trenk: "Se llama Flyer, líder de los Hadarriones" –le contesto.

Glimmer: " _Hadarriones_ … ¿ustedes son lo que derrotaron a un tal Skrill?"

Trenk asistió con la cabeza y Glimmer se fijó en la confortación que tenía ambos hombres gorriones de diferentes talentos, pero se fijó más en Flyer debido a su actitud un poco dura.

Flyer: "No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle así de mi amiga, ¿entiendes?" –le advirtió.

Rumble: "Oh, aquí tenemos al _héroe_ que quiere defender a una dama en apuro" –dijo burlándose.

Liz: "¿Se refieren a mí?" –pregunto.

Wallace y Alan se golpearon sus frentes luego de escuchar la irónica pregunta de Liz.

Flyer: "Escucha, no quiero ser duro contigo, así que no me provoques"

Rumble: "¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?" –dijo golpeándolo su nariz.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso y las hadas que estaban observando se taparon sus bocas, los Hadarriones simplemente se quedaron mirando y ya sabían lo que vendría después.

Wallace: "Vamos Flyer, rómpele toda su carota"

Iridessa: "¿No pueden discutirlo en otro momento?"

Tinkerbell: "Espera, mira lo que va a hacer" –dijo señalando hacia Flyer.

Flyer se tocó un poco se nariz luego de que fuese golpeado por Rumble, lo observo un rato y de ahí…

 **¡TRAMP!**

Rumble recibió un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que su cuerpo se elevara un poco y de ahí recibió una patada muy fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra algunos decorativos, Rumble gimió un poco mientras observaba a Flyer quien tenía una mirada neutral y se dirigió donde Liz para saber cómo estaba.

Flyer: "¿Estas bien?"

Liz: "Claro, no me hizo nada" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Me alegra escuchar, bien, vayamos a decorar todo para los Pixie Hollow Games"

De ahí, cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a hacer sus labores y Glimmer se quedó totalmente atónita luego de observar la severa golpiza que recibió Rumble por parte de Flyer.

Glimmer: "Woh, ese chico sí que es impresionante" –eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ella se acercó a Rumble para saber cómo estaba y observo que estaba gimiendo un poco mientras se agarraba del estómago tras recibir el golpe.

Glimmer: "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Rumble: "Si, no fue nada…" –dijo entre dientes.

Glimmer: "¿En serio? Porque parecía que…"

Rumble: "Dije que no fue NADA" –dijo mirándola hacia los ojos.

Glimmer: "Ok… será mejor que nos preparemos para los juegos, si queremos ganar no quiero tener a un compañero herido"

Rumble: "¿Compañero herido? Estoy bien, Glimmer" –de ahí su mirada se dirigió hacia Flyer –"¡Y la próxima te golpeo mas fuerte!" –le grito.

Glimmer puso una cara aburrida tras escuchar lo que dijo Rumble y se fue volando de ahí dejándolo solo al hombre gorrión de la tormenta.

Rumble: "¡Hey, no te vayas!" –dijo volando para alcanzarla.

Las chicas se quedaron un poco mudas tras ver la golpiza que recibió Rumble por parte de Flyer y decidieron centrarse en los juegos.

Rosetta: "Bueno, tengo que prepararme para estos juegos, pero si voy a perder, lo hare con elegancia" –dijo.

Todas: "¿Elegancia?" –preguntaron al unísono.

Rosetta voló directo hacia su casa dejando a las chicas con la duda.

Tinkerbell: "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" –dijo volteándose para observa a cada una de sus amigas.

Fawn: "Ni idea, a lo mejor sabe que va a perder que de seguro hará algo para hacerlo"

Silvermist: "¿Tú crees?"

Vidia: "Estamos hablando del hada que no le gusta ensuciarse, Sil" –le dijo.

Todas asintieron y se fueron volando para prepararse para los Pixie Hollow Games que comenzaría en la noche.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, comenzara los Pixie Hollow Games (Sin la participación de los Hadarriones, obviamente). Flyer encontró a su rival quien no la tendrá fácil de soportar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	23. Polvillo para un extraño

Ya casi la noche estaba a punto de comenzar en Pixie Hollow y todas las hadas se preparaban para los Pixie Hollow Games que estaba a punto de dar inicio, los equipos para cada talento ya estaban confirmados y todos se preparaban para la inauguración y para el primer reto que vendría, los Hadarriones se quedaron de espectadores para ver cómo iba a comenzar los juegos.

Wallace: "Finalmente, los juegos van a comenzar en unos minutos" –les dijo a sus amigos.

Trenk: "Si, hay que ver que talento va a ganar y ese será…"

Alan: "¡El equipo de las hadas de los animales!" –grito alzando su brazo.

Trenk lo miro con una cara aburrida mientras alzaba una ceja, Alan se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que volteo para ver a Liz quien estaba impaciente por el inicio de los juegos.

Liz: "Estoy super emocionada que comience los juegos, ¿cierto, Gale?" –dijo dirigiéndose donde su amiga.

Pero, Gale no estaba en los asientos de espectadores y no solo ella, sino que Flyer tampoco estaba con ellos.

Wallace: "¿Dónde se habrán metido esos 2?"

Trenk: "Quien sabe, pero conociendo a ese hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, diría que está causando un problema"

 ***Mientras tanto con Flyer y Gale***

Gale: "Flyer, ¿es necesario el polvillo?" –le pregunto al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "De hecho sí, mis alas se quedaron sin polvillo" –dijo señalando sus alas.

Gale: "Pero si todos están en los juegos" –le dijo suplicando para que ellos fueran donde los otros.

Flyer: "Corrección, casi todos están en los juegos" –dijo deteniéndola de caminar mientras mostraba un dedo.

Gale: "¿A qué te refieres?" –pregunto.

Flyer señalo hacia otro lado para que Gale pudiera ver, lo que vio fue que unos guardianes del polvillo estaban dándole polvillos a cada hada que se acercaba. Gale puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba la sonrisa burlona de Flyer y se acercó dónde estaba ellos.

Flyer: "Descuida, no tomara mucho tiempo" –dijo mientras caminaba.

Sin embargo, una guardián del polvillo quien cargaba un frasco de polvillo tropezó contra Flyer haciendo que soltara el frasco por el aire y ella cayera, Flyer rápidamente sostuvo la cintura del hada mientras el polvillo caía tanto en sus alas como en su espalda.

Flyer: "Oye, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto.

"Si, gracias por sostenerme. Estuve tan distraída por el polvillo que… ¡Oh por…! Perdón por si te había caído" –dijo ella disculpándose.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, después de todo necesitaba el polvillo" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Flyer la puso en pie mientras la observaba, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con una bola que adornaba en la parte de atrás suyo, específicamente arriba de su cabeza. Llevaba un vestido de color amarillo Nápoles y en su cintura llevaba una correa de color marrón, su vestido le llegaba en la parte de sus rodillas mostrando sus piernas y unos zapatos que llevaba el mismo color de su vestido.

Flyer: "Por lo menos no te ha pasado nada malo, ante eso me llamo Flyer y la hada que esta detrás mío es Gale" –dijo presentándose a tanto a él mismo como a Gale.

"Oh bueno, yo me llamo Diana" –dijo presentándose.

Gale: "Hola Diana, ¿Por qué venias muy apresurada?" –le pregunto.

De ahí, Diana saco una hoja que estaba escrita con tinta y les mostro a los 2 integrantes de los Fairows.

Diana: "Verán, he recibido esta nota diciendo que vaya a un bosque oscuro fuera de Pixie Hollow para entregarle una roció de polvillo. Dicen mis compañeros que ahí vive un hada que esta apartada de Pixie Hollow"

Gale: "¿Y conoces el lugar?"

Diana: "Desafortunadamente, no" –dijo suspirando en derrota.

En ese momento, Flyer recordó el bosque que había dicho Diana y pensó en que ese sería el lugar en donde ellos fueron lanzados por Skrill hace semanas atrás.

Flyer: "Yo conozco el lugar"

Gale/Diana: "¿De verdad?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto, lleva el roció que te mando y vamos juntos hacia el bosque"

Diana: "Oh Flyer, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco" –dijo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que Flyer gimiera cómicamente.

Flyer: "Ok, no hay necesidad de abrazar tan fuerte" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Diana: "Iré por mas polvillo y de ahí nos vamos" –dijo yéndose del lugar.

Flyer y Gale se quedaron observándola y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz estaba mirando a las demás hadas que se estaban dirigiéndose hacia los juegos.

Gale: "Sera mejor que vaya donde están los demás, te veré mas tarde" –dijo mientras se iba.

Flyer la observo yéndose del lugar y de ahí miro a Diana quien cargaba un poco de roció de polvillo y estaba lista para irse.

Diana: "¿Nos vamos?"

Flyer: "Ok" –dijo agitando sus alas para irse con ella.

* * *

En los Pixie Hollow Games, Gale estaba volando hacia donde estaba los demás y observo que el primer juego había terminado y los ganadores era las hadas de los animales conformados por Fawn y Buck.

Alan: "¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! Hemos ganado el primer juego"

Wallace: "Si, pero nunca ganaras el corazón de _ella_ " –le dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, Alan hizo una mueca y se sentó mientras se tapaba la cara tras escuchar las palabras de Wallace. Gale se acercó a ellos para saber que ocurría.

Gale: "Oigan, ¿de qué me perdí?" –les pregunto.

Trenk: "Te lo diré en un resumen: las hadas de los animales ganaron, las hadas curativas perdieron y sorpresivamente, las hadas del jardín todavía siguen en los juegos"

Gale se sorprendió por lo que las hadas del jardín estaban todavía en los juegos pese a que ellos siempre pierden en el primer juego, pensó que con Chloe y Rosetta siendo un equipo podrían quizás ganar este año.

Liz: "A propósito, ¿Dónde está Flyer?"

Gale: "Pues…"

 ***En otro lado***

Flyer y Diana se encontraban volando en el bosque donde el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le había indicado, como era de noche el bosque era un poco tétrico y Diana estaba asustándose un poco mientras que Flyer se ponía en calma y trataba de calmar a Diana.

Flyer: "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" –le dijo.

Diana: "¿Tú crees?"

Flyer asintió y continuaron volando hasta detenerse, él observo que Diana estaba un poco asustada y decidió en darle el polvillo al "desconocido" que habitaba en el bosque.

Flyer: "Yo iré, tú quédate aquí"

Diana: "Ok…"

Diana observo a Flyer quien estaba aterrizando en otro lado mientras miraba en su alrededor para encontrar al hada que había pedido el polvillo.

Flyer: "¡Hey, me oyes, me escuchas! –grito.

De ahí, Flyer noto un movimiento en un arbusto y se preparó por si algo estaba a punto de atacar. Pero sí que él se diera cuenta, una sombra estaba detrás suyo y le toco el hombro haciendo que llamara su atención.

Flyer: "Pero que…


	24. Un hada completamente diferente

Flyer se alejó del desconocido haciendo que lo observara con una sonrisa, se sorprendió cuando lo vio por primera vez ya que no se trataba de ningún animal, monstruo o un Black Fairies, sino que se trataba… de un hada.

Flyer: "Eh, ¿fuiste tú quien pediste el polvillo?" –dijo sin perder la guardia.

¿?: "Si, ¿me lo trajeron?" –dijo con una pizca de alegría en su voz.

Flyer hizo una mueca con sus labios al oír el tono que tenía el hada, decidió ponerse en calma mientras sostenía el polvillo para entregársela.

Diana: "¡Flyer!, ¿todo bien?" –dijo desde arriba para que este pudiera escucharla.

Flyer: "Si, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos" –dijo mientras se acercaba al hada.

¿?: "Gracias por traerme el polvillo, hubiese ido por mi cuenta, pero es que estaba un poco ocupada y mande una hoja como nota hacia los guardianes del polvillo para que me lo mandaran"

Flyer: "¿En la noche?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

¿?: "Pues, sí. ¿Hay algo importante en Pixie Hollow?"

Flyer: "Si, los Pixie Hollow Games" –le dijo.

¿?: "Oh, ya me lo había olvidado de eso" –dijo con una leve risa.

Diana se acercó donde Flyer y observo al hada quien sostenía su polvillo, ella se extrañó un poco debido a que nunca la había visto.

Flyer: "Ya tienes tu polvillo, pero, ¿Por qué vives sola en ese bosque?"

¿?: "No vivo sola, estoy con unas amigas que se encuentran aquí" –ella le dijo.

Diana: "¿La reina Clarion te desterró de Pixie Hollow?" –le pregunto.

¿?: "Por supuesto que no, ella sabe que vivo aquí, así que no tiene ningún problema" –dijo ella.

Flyer la observo un poco más de cerca al hada, tenía una curiosa vestimenta que consistía en un vestido rosado con una hoja que estaba ajustada en la parte de su cintura y en sus hombros. Tenía un gorro extraño de color verde que adornaba en su cabello castaño muy rulado.

Flyer: "Que curiosa vestimenta llevas puesto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" –le pregunto por su nombre.

¿?: "Me llamo… Prilla"

Flyer: "Mucho gusto, Prilla. Mi nombre es Flyer, líder de los Hadarriones" –le dijo con un tono de orgullo.

Diana: "Y yo me llamo Diana"

Prilla: "Es un gusto conocerlo a los dos" dijo sosteniendo sus manos para estrecharlos rápidamente.

Flyer (Mente): "Estoy seguro de que ella y Liz serían muy buenas amigas" –pensó.

Diana: "Prilla, ¿estás sola o con alguien más?"

Prilla: "Bueno, tengo a Rani que está en mi casa. Otras hadas también se encuentran en otros lados"

Flyer se sorprendió cuando menciono que había hadas viviendo fuera de Pixie Hollow, lo que le dio curiosidad fue su vestimenta que indicaba que tenía un talento.

Flyer: "Por lo que veo en tu vestido, eres una artesana" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Prilla parpadeo ante eso haciendo que Flyer se quedara un poco mudo al respecto.

Flyer: "Un hada del jardín…"

Otro parpadeo.

Flyer: "Un hada de la luz…"

Otro parpadeo.

Flyer: "Un hada de los animales…" –dijo indicando su última adivinación.

Y recibió nuevamente un parpadeo por parte de Prilla.

Flyer: "Pues ya me quedé sin ideas" –dijo murmurando.

Diana: "Prilla, ¿tienes un talento?" –le pregunto.

Prilla: "Por supuesto, soy un hada aplaudidora de tierra firme " –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Flyer: "What…?" –dijo incrédulo ante su respuesta.

Diana: "¿Cómo que una _hada aplaudidora de tierra firme_?" –le pregunto acerca de su talento.

Prilla: "Verán, mi talento consiste en ir hacia tierra firme mientras 'parpadeo' para que ninguna hada muera cuando no creen en ella"

Flyer: "¿Cómo que _morir_?" –dijo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Prilla: "Cuando un niño ya no cree en un hada, se muera al instante" –dijo con simplicidad.

Diana: "Siniestro…" –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Flyer: "¿Y hay más hadas como tú?"

Prilla: "No, solo soy la única"

Flyer: "Entiendo" –dijo asistiendo.

De ahí, escucharon unos fuegos artificiales que venían desde los Pixie Hollow Games debido a la victoria de las hadas de los animales.

Prilla: "Como quisiera estar ahí, estar con Tinkerbell y las demás con…"

Flyer: "Espera, espera, espera, ¿conoces a Tinkerbell?" –le pregunto.

Prilla: "Por supuesto, junto con Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist y Vidia. Aunque con la última me llevo muy bien, ahora que sé que cambio su comportamiento y ahora es más 'abierta' para los demás"

Flyer rodeo sus ojos ante su declaración, Diana bostezo un poco dando a entender que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Diana: "Flyer, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida" –dijo tratando de estar lo más despierta posible.

Flyer: "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, fue un gusto conocerte Prilla"

Prilla: "A mí también me fascino verlos, espero que nos encontremos más adelante"

Flyer: "Eso espero"

Él junto con Diana salieron del bosque dejando a Prilla sola quien estaba observándolo desde abajo y de ahí se puso a pensar por el momento.

Prilla: "Un momento, él sera…"

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, las hadas se estaban yéndose hacia sus casas para prepararse para mañana mientras que los Hadarriones estaba discutiendo acerca de los próximos juegos que vendría a continuación.

Trenk: "Solo tuvieron suerte las hadas de los animales, es todo"

Alan: "Celoso…"

Liz: "Bueno, hay que proponer algo para los siguientes juegos" –dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada.

Wallace: "No me gusta esa sonrisa"

Trenk/Alan: "Ni a nosotros" –dijeron con una mueca.

Gale: "Liz, ¿Qué estas planeando?" –le dijo a ella.

Liz: "Pues veras…"

De ahí, Flyer apareció haciendo que todos lo miraran. Él dejo a Diana a su casa y fue directo donde los Hadarriones para saber que estaba haciendo.

Flyer: "Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?"

Liz: "Apostando para los siguientes juegos" –dijo aun teniendo su sonrisa casi malévola.

Wallace: "Sera mejor que no planees nada, Liz" –dijo agarrándola de los hombros.

Alan: "Saben, será mejor que vayamos hacia nuestras casas" –dijo bostezando un poco.

Flyer: "Tienes razón" –dijo mientras se volteaba hacia atrás –"Vayamos a nuestras casas para preparar…"

Prilla: "Hola"

Flyer: "¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" –grito mientras se caía hacia atrás.

Los Fairows observaban al hada que apareció de la nada y se quedaron confundidos ante su aspecto.

Flyer: "Prilla, que sorpresa mes has dado" –dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Prilla: "Perdón, no quise hacerte gritar" –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Flyer la observo por el momento para después ver a los Hadarriones quienes tenían unas caras extrañadas que indicaban que querían unas respuestas.

Flyer: "Vayamos a mi casa"

* * *

 ** _Así es, Prilla (Personaje de los libros) junto con otros personajes de los libros estarán presentes en Fairows. Cambiare algunos aspectos que los diferencie de los libros para meterlos al universo de las películas, espero que les hayan gustado ese capítulo traducido al español latino._**


	25. Hablando con el hada misteriosa

En el árbol de Flyer, los Hadarriones se encontraban sentados en su mesa mientras observaba al hada completamente extraña para ellos. Flyer se estaba agarrando del cuello mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirles y observo a Prilla quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Flyer: "Ok, escuchen, su nombre es Prilla. Ella es una hada aplaudidora de tierra firme" –les dijo.

Trenk: "¿Una qué?" –dijo confundido ante el talento de Prilla.

Flyer: "A ver, su talento consiste en ir a tierra firme para 'parpadear', así un hada no podrá morir y además…"

Wallace: "Un momento, ¿Cómo que morir?" –dijo mientras ponían una mueca casi asustadiza.

Gale: "Te refieres a que, si un niño no cree en un hada, el hada muere"

Prilla: "Si" –asintió con una sonrisa.

Alan: "Y lo dice con una sonrisa, _maniática_ " –dijo eso ultimo entre dientes.

Liz: "Pues su talento es totalmente fantástico, ¿y cómo supiste de tu talento?"

Prilla: "Fue gracia a la madre paloma, ella me ayudo a obtenerlo" –dijo recordando el día que descubrió su talento.

Alan: "Suena bueno, pero, ¿a qué se debe tu visita en Pixie Hollow?"

De ahí, Prilla recordó el motivo de venir hacia Pixie Hollow.

Prilla: "Oh si, Flyer, ese tipo llamado Skroll, Skrell, Strull…"

Flyer: "¿Skrill?"

Prilla: "Si, ¿él fue que los mando al bosque?"

Flyer: "Ahora que lo dices, si, ahí fue donde nos mandó"

Trenk: "¿Te refieres a ese bosque que desconocíamos?"

Flyer asintió haciendo que los Fairows se confundieran ante la insinuación de Prilla.

Wallace: "Un momento, Prilla, ¿a que estas llegando?" –le pregunto.

Prilla: "Bueno, ¿ustedes tienen unas piedras que estaba en el bosque?"

Flyer: "Piedras… Ah, ya me acorde. A decir verdad, ahora son esfera que tienen nuestros talentos"

Prilla: "¿En serio? _Entonces, si funcionaba después de todo_ " –dijo eso ultimo para sí misma.

Flyer: "¿Disculpa?"

Prilla se dio cuenta de las reacciones que tenían los Hadarriones y ella suspiro para hablar.

Prilla: "Bueno, esas piedras que misteriosamente se les aparecieron… yo se los di"

Hadarriones: "¡¿Qué?!" –gritaron al unísono al saber la declaración de Prilla.

Prilla: "Así como lo oyen, yo les di esas piedras para que…"

Trenk: "Eh, una pregunta" –dijo mientras se paraba de la silla.

Prilla: "Oh, está bien" –dijo.

Trenk: "Entonces, tú fuiste quien trajo esas piedras para nosotros"

Prilla: "Correcto"

Trenk: "Y justo en donde yo estaba hablando, tuviste que tirar las piedras EN mi cabeza"

Prilla: "Exactamente"

Trenk: "Y tú, no pudiste tirar las piedras en otro lado, sino que ¡ **LAS** **TUVISTES QUE TIRAR EN MI CABEZA**!" –grito mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Prilla parpadeo 2 veces e hizo una mueca ante su comportamiento y Flyer lo agarro de atrás de su camisa y lo mando directo hacia la mesa en donde se cayó de cara.

Flyer: "No le hagas caso, entonces, ¿Por qué las tuviste que darnos?"

Prilla: "En realidad, me lo encargaron a que les diera las piedras" –les dijo.

Gale: "¿Quién?"

Prilla: "Un hechicero de Nunca jamás, él me dijo que observo todo en su calderón mágico sobre las Black Fairies y creo esas piedras para que ustedes lo derrotaran al líder"

Alan: "Y vaya que si funciono" –le dijo.

Prilla: "Luego de que las Black Fairies abandonara Pixie Hollow, el hechicero me encargo en que vaya con ustedes para llevarlo hacia él"

Liz: "Y exactamente, ¿a dónde?"

Prilla: "Pues… **_al bosque maldito_** " –dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

Al momento de decir eso, un relámpago apareció de la nada haciendo que Wallace y Liz se abrazaran en Alan quien los sostenían a ambos temerosos.

Trenk: "Al… ¿bosque maldito?" –dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

Prilla: "Claro, ahí es donde vive el hechicero"

Gale: "Pues vaya lugar en donde vive" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Flyer: "Si ese hechicero nos quiere ver, entonces tenemos que ir" –le dijo a su grupo.

Wallace: "¿Y si mejor nos vamos mañana? Hace frio y no me quiero enfermar" –dijo abrazando la cabeza de Alan.

Liz: "Si, yo concuerdo con Wallace" –dijo haciendo lo mismo que Wallace.

Trenk: "Miedosos, es mejor ir antes que nunca" –le dijo al par de miedosos.

Wallace: "Pues entonces, anda tú" –le dijo.

En ese momento, otro relámpago apareció de la nada haciendo que Trenk pusiera una mueca al respecto.

Trenk: "¿Saben qué? Mañana sería lo mejor" –dijo con una sonrisa casi temerosa.

Flyer: "Okey, mañana nos iremos al bosque maldito"

Wallace y Liz suspiraron de alivio mientras que Gale, Trenk y Alan asintieron, Prilla se rió un poco ante la escena que protagonizaban los Fairows.

Prilla: "Ustedes, sí que son muy divertidos cuando se trata de pasar una tarde libre"

Alan: "Si, en especial si tienes que aguantar a unos miedosos" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Wallace/Liz: "¡Oye!" –gritaron ofendidos.

Prilla: "Pues mañana los veo en el bosque, nos vemos" –dijo despidiéndose.

Hadarriones: "¡Nos vemos!" –dijeron.

Prilla salió del árbol de Flyer dejándolo a él junto con los Fairows quienes todavía estaban en su casa.

Flyer: "Bueno equipo, mañana nos prepararemos para ir hacia el bosque maldito para ver a ese hechicero"

Wallace: "Si, solo esperemos que no nos encontremos con un ser malvado o algo así"

Gale: "Oh vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar en un simple bosque?"

Trenk: "Díselo al _nombre_ que tiene el bosque"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron discutiendo acerca de mañana para ir hacia el bosque maldito para encontrarse con el hechicero que les dio las piedras que ahora eran esferas, pensaron que nada malo pasaría si entraran ahí… ¿verdad?


	26. Vayamos al bosque maldito

Al día siguiente, los Hadarriones se reunieron en el bosque en donde vivía Prilla. Flyer se levantó más temprano que los demás y fue el primero en llegar y de ahí vinieron Gale, Trenk, Liz, Alan y Wallace, quien este último se quedó muy dormido.

Trenk: "Digo, ¿Por qué la demora?" –le dijo a Wallace.

Wallace: "Bueno, lo que paso es que las hadas del agua estaban reunidas para hacer una estrategia para el siguiente juego"

Alan: "Eso explica el grito de algunas hadas que hicieron espantar a algunas aves" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Flyer: "Bien, ya todos estamos aquí y ahora nos falta esperar que llegue Prilla para que…"

Prilla: "Hola" –dijo en medio de Alan y Gale que se asustaron al instante.

Trenk: "Esta chica sí que sabe hacer apariciones sorpresivas" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer: "Prilla, hasta que por fin llegaste" –le dijo.

Prilla: "Si, bueno, lo que sucede es que tuve que cambiarme de vestimenta"

Todos la observaron y efectivamente llevaba… la misma ropa, al momento de verla alzaron una ceja cada uno.

Alan: "Sin comentarios"

Prilla: "Bien, vayamos entonces al _**bosque maldito**_ " –dijo imitando una voz tenebrosa.

Wallace trago saliva mientras que su cuerpo temblaba y fue arrastrado por Trenk para que volara con ellos hacia el bosque maldito.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, ¡Hora de ir al bosque maldito!" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Los Hadarriones junto con Prilla fueron directo al bosque maldito para ver al hechicero que los mando a llamar por las esferas, tuvieron un largo viaje mientras esquivaba ramas, animales e incluso los halcones hasta llegar a su destino final. Al llegar, vieron que la entrada estaba algunos árboles que estaba casi a oscuras haciendo que el lugar se viera muy tenebroso.

Wallace: "Pues, como que le queda perfecto el nombre del bosque maldito" –le dijo a Gale.

Prilla: "Bueno, será mejor que entremos"

Flyer: "Tienes razón, entremos"

Todos asintieron y se metieron al bosque, volaron en línea recta mientras sentía el ambiente un poco tenebroso, los sonidos de los búhos que le daba un toque terrorífico y los chirridos que habitaba en cada parte del bosque.

Liz: "Ay, ese lugar se ve demasiado aterrador, ¿Por qué simplemente decidido vivir aquí?"

Prilla: "Pues, él me dijo que se mudó aquí para que nadie lo molestara mientras hace sus hechizos. Dice que le gusta la tranquilidad"

Wallace: "Y justo tiene que ser en este lugar, siento que mi cuerpo está teniendo escalofríos" –dijo tocándose sus brazos.

Trenk: "Ya dejen de quejarse, estamos a que nos perdamos en este…"

De pronto, un fuerte sonido se escuchó muy cerca de ellos lo cual provoco que Trenk volara hasta abrazar a Wallace haciendo que ambos hombres gorriones temblaran sus cuerpos.

Liz: "¡¿U-un monstruo?!" –chillo de miedo.

Flyer: "Tranquilícense, deber ser una rama que se ha caído en un suelo hueco"

Alan: "Pues, no parecía que fuera eso" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Gale: "Si, ósea, ¿Quién haría semejante ruido muy tenebroso?"

En ese momento, Prilla era la única en tener la tranquilidad por completo y todos la observaron con caras aturdidas.

Wallace: "Prilla, ¿no estas asustada?" –le pregunto.

Prilla: "¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, he visitado este lugar durante mucho tiempo y he perdido lo tenebroso que es" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Liz: "Pues para nosotros es nuestra primera vez" –dijo abrazando fuertemente a Gale.

Alan: "¿Ya estamos muy cerca de la casa del wizard?"

Prilla observo el lugar por breves segundo y se dirigió hacia Alan.

Prilla: "Si, solo debemos pasar esos árboles y estaremos ahí"

Flyer: "En ese caso, los veré ahí" –dijo volando muy lejos hacia la casa del hechicero.

Los Hadarriones lo miraron con los ojos en blanco y fueron casi asustados hacia los árboles. Les tomaron 2 minutos en llegar a la casa de hechicero en donde se encontraba Flyer quien los estaba esperando.

Flyer: "Hasta que por fin llegaron, se tardaron bastante"

Trenk: " _Se tardaron bastante_ " –dijo imitando su voz –"Oye, no somos hadas de vuelo veloz como tú"

Prilla: "Bueno, bueno, no peleen. Lo importante es que hemos llegado a la casa del hechicero" –dijo alzando sus brazos mostrándola el hogar del hechicero.

Los Hadarriones observaron una cabaña un poco vieja con una chimenea que soltaba humo y un pájaro negro que adornaba el techo. Prilla toco la puerta mientras esperaba al hechicero y les abrió casi la puerta, como el lugar estaba un poco oscuro solo se le pudo ver un ojo.

¿?: "Prilla, veo que los trajiste"

Prilla: "Así es, hechicero" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: "Excelente. Vamos, pasen a mi humilde hogar" –les dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Prilla entro primero y los Hadarriones se miraron unos a otros mientras observaba la puerta.

Flyer: "Solo… entremos y a ver que pasara" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones se metieron a la cabaña haciendo que la puerta se cerrara mágicamente mientras se escuchaba los sonidos de los búhos afuera de la cabaña.


	27. El origen de las esferas talentosas

Los Hadarriones entraron a la cabaña del hechicero y vieron varias cosas que un hechicero tendría ya sea libros mágicos, pociones mágicas, un gran caldero entre otras cosas. Flyer observaba cada cosa que estaba en la cabaña mientras que los demás observaban también con los ojos abiertos.

Wallace: "Woh, este lugar sí que es un _poco_ peculiar" –dijo.

Liz: "Si, es la primera vez que veo una vivienda de un hechicero"

Trenk: "Si, yo pensé que sería como el de las brujas"

¿?: "De hecho, los hechiceros son muy diferentes a las brujas, pero eso no quiere decir que todos los hechiceros son buenos ya que existen algunos malvados"

Alan: "Pues con esa información, ya tenemos que verificar a los hechiceros que nos encontremos" –dijo teniendo los brazos cruzados mientras alzaba una ceja.

Gale: "Esperen un minuto. Desde que entramos, el hechicero pudo entender a Prilla, ¿no se supone que los humanos no pueden oír a las hadas?" –pregunto.

¿?: "Pues vera, señorita hada, al ser un hechicero puedo entender a las criaturas mágicas que habitan en Nunca jamás. Por eso puedo entender muy bien a Prilla" –le explico.

Gale: "Oh… está bien"

Flyer: "Y a todo esto, ¿para qué hemos llegado hacia aquí?" –le pregunto al hechicero.

¿?: "Jeje tranquilo mi joven hombre gorrión, les voy a explicar desde el principio" –dijo sentándose en su silla mecedora.

Wallace: "Bueno, pero antes de que nos cuente la historia, mejor traigamos unos panecillos dulces mientras escuchamos la historia…"

 **¡ZAP!**

De ahí, Wallace recibió una palmada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza siendo Trenk que le dio.

Trenk: "Deja de decir estupideces y mejor escucha"

Los Hadarriones estaban reunidos para oír la historia del hechicero mientras que Prilla estaba sentada en el hombro izquierdo del hechicero.

¿?: "Bueno, para empezar, me llamo Mec"

Alan: "¿Mec? Vaya nombre que tienes" –le dijo.

Mec: "Como sea, ¿saben la razón del porque cree esas piedras mágicas?"

Wallace: "Si, talvez te sentiste aburrido y para ser algo productivo en tu vida decidiste crearlas"

Mec: "Exacto… ¿Qué? No, eso no es lo que…"

Liz: "¡Ya se! Los creaste por el destino"

Mec: "Algo así. Verán, yo sabía que las Black Fairies iban a atacar a Pixie Hollow debido a que esta hada" –dijo observando a Prilla –"Me lo había dicho"

Flyer: "¿Cómo así?"

Mec: "El líder de las Black Fairies siempre se encontraba en el bosque maldito junto con su ayudante para idear sus planes en atacar Pixie Hollow, siempre volaba en esta parte debido a que el refugio de las Black Fairies se encuentras si entran a este lugar"

Alan: "Eso quiere decir que, ¿las Black Fairies viven en el bosque maldito?"

Mec: "Digamos que, viven un poco lejos del bosque. Al saber todo esto gracias a mi caldero mágico me puse a pensar en un plan para que pueda proteger a esas hadas ya que, ellos son la magia en Nunca jamás".

Gale: "Eso siempre dice la reina Clarion" –le dijo a Liz.

Mec: "He buscado en mis libros una gigantesca roca mágica que se encuentra en las montañas antiguas de Nunca jamás, consistía de un poder impresionante y que nadie logró recolectar algo de él… hasta el día de hoy"

Trenk: "¿Y cómo logro ir hacia ahí?"

Mec: "Con mi magia, obviamente" –dijo mirándolo.

Flyer: "Tenías que preguntar a un _**hechicero**_ de cómo ir a ese lugar" –dijo haciendo que Trenk bajara sus cejas.

Mec: "He había llevado una gran parte de la gigantesca roca y la llevé a mi cabaña para poder crear algo con ellas, exactamente no sabía qué hacer con ellas hasta que los vi a ustedes en mi caldero y sabía que eran la esperanza para Pixie Hollow"

Prilla: "Es cierto, comenzó a fabricar las 6 piedras utilizando un poco de magia y una pizca de polvillo para darle la magia y energía de las piedras para que cuando ustedes los tocaran, se convirtieran en esferas"

Flyer: "Entonces, eso sería el origen de las esferas" –dijo mostrándole su esfera.

Mec: "Exactamente, pero… hay un problema"

Alan: "¿Y cuál sería?"

Mec: "Las esferas están hecha de polvillo de hada modificada, ósea, yo les pongo una pizca de sustancia al polvillo para después echarles en la esfera y cuando las cree les di el 50%"

Liz: "Eso quiere decir que…"

Trenk: "La energía de nuestras esferas se están acabando"

Mec: "Exactamente. Afortunadamente, necesitamos una sustancia que pueda echarle al polvillo de hadas para finalmente echarle en las esferas"

Wallace: "Perfecto, ¿y en donde se encuentra?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mec: "Eh… no se" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Los Hadarriones pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se escuchaba un grillo cantando junto con la risa de Mec.

Trenk: "¡¿ **CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES**?!"

Prilla: "Tranquilos, yo tengo un mapa que nos dice que donde se encuentra esa sustancia" –les dijo.

Gale: "¿Y en donde se encuentra ese mapa?"

Prilla: "En mi casa"

Flyer: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo, vallamos a la casa de Prilla para ver ese mapa" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Ellos junto con Prilla salieron de la cabaña del hechicero para dirigirse a la casa de Prilla para buscar el mapa en donde consistía en buscar una sustancia que ayudaría a que las esferas talentosas tengan una gran cantidad de energía.

Mec: "¡Suerte con encontrar la sustancia, Hadarriones!" –les grito desde su cabaña.


	28. El mapa y un hada peculiar

Los Hadarriones volaban hacia la casa de Prilla para buscar el mapa para la sustancia que pueda dar la energía a las esferas talentosas, salieron del bosque maldito para ir directo al forest en donde vivía Prilla.

Alan: "Ya casi llegamos a tu casa, Prilla"

Prilla: "Si, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una amiga que está ahí"

Gale: "Enserio, ¿Quién?"

Prilla: "Rani, ella es mi mejor amiga" –le dijo.

Al oír ese nombre, Wallace abrió sus ojos ante el mencionado nombre, eso provoco que los Hadarriones lo miraran cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa de Prilla.

Trenk: "Wallace, ¿te ocurre algo?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Wallace: "Pues, el nombre de Rani ya lo reconozco"

Flyer: "¿En serio? ¿y en dónde?"

Cuando Prilla abrió la puerta de su casa, observaron a un hada que estaban sentada en un tronco pequeño que servía como silla y se levantó al ver a Prilla y todos supusieron que era Rani.

Rani: "Prilla, has vuelto" –le dijo.

Prilla: "Si, he vuelto de una aventura con los Hadarriones" –dijo mientras volaba para abrazarla.

Trenk: "¿Aventura? Pues, ese lugar no estaría catalogado para ir a una aventura"

Los Hadarriones observaron a Rani por unos minutos, ella era un hada del agua teniendo el cabello largo de color amarillo mientras llevaba un vestido celeste y en la parte de su cabeza llevaba un collar de agua, pero lo que más se figaron en ella era de que… no tenía alas.

Rani: "Ustedes deben ser los Hadarriones, he escuchado de ustedes después de lo que paso con las Black Fairies"

Flyer: "Ah sí. Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Flyer" –dijo agarrando su mano cortésmente haciendo que Rani se riera un poco.

Prilla: "Hemos ido donde Mec para hablar de sus esferas talentosas" –le dijo a su amiga.

Rani: "¿Esferas talentosas?"

Prilla: "Ya sabes, las piedras que Mec había creado para dárselos a ellos"

Rani: "Ah… de eso se trataba" –dijo mirando a Prilla.

Prilla: "Y ahora que estamos aquí, debo buscar el mapa" –dijo mientras volaba hacia la parte de arriba de su casa.

Los Hadarriones, excepto Wallace, estaban observando la espalda de Rani que indicaba que no tenía sus alas y quería preguntársela.

Liz: "Oigan, ¿sería malo decirle acerca de sus alas?"

Trenk: "Oh no, ella estaría encantada de contarnos acerca de sus… Por supuesto que sí, eso es algo personal de ella" –le dijo a Liz.

Gale: "Wallace, ¿tú sabes acerca de las alas de Rani?"

Wallace tomo silencio por el momento, él sabía acerca de las alas de Rani debido a que Silvermist le había contado lo que le había pasado. Rani observaba a los Hadarriones quienes murmuraban un poco y logro escucha algo de su conversación y se relacionaban con sus alas.

Rani: "Oigan, ¿están hablando de mis alas?"

Los Hadarriones hicieron una mueca mientras escuchaban la voz de Rani diciéndoles acerca de la falta de sus alas.

Flyer: "¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, solo hablábamos de…"

Rani: "Se los puedo contar si quieren" –les dijo.

Liz: "Si, la curiosidad me está matando" –le suplico.

De ahí, Rani comenzó a explicarle acerca de la ausencia de sus alas, ella los sacrificó debido a que estaba en la búsqueda de huevo de la madre paloma. Pero pese a todo ello, contaba con la ayuda del hermano paloma que siempre la llevaría en los aires.

Flyer: "Woh, pero, ¿todavía te sientes mal por perder tus alas?"

Rani: "Bueno, como siempre digo: Mientras pueda usar mi talento, estaré bien" –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Wallace: "Por supuesto. Quizás no tengas tus alas, pero sigues en este mundo y eso es algo que se agradece" –le dijo.

Rani: "¿De verdad?" –dijo sorprendida un poco por sus palabras.

Wallace: "Claro, eres una de las hadas más increíbles que he conocido y que sea parte de mi talento" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Rani se sonrojo un poco ante sus palabras mientras que los Hadarriones observaban a cada uno con unas miradas extrañadas.

Alan: "¿Qué está pasando aquí, Dr. Trenk?"

Trenk: "No lo sé Alan, parece real" –dijo haciendo que ambos se rieran un poco.

De ahí, Prilla se acercó a los Hadarriones teniendo el mapa que indicaba el lugar en donde se encontraba la sustancia para las esferas talentosas.

Prilla: "Bien, aquí tengo el lugar en donde se encuentra la sustancia que menciono Mec"

Flyer: "Excelente, vayamos entonces" –dijo mientras se preparaba para volar.

Prilla se quedó mirando el mapa por unos instantes haciendo que los Fairows y Rani la observaran con un poco de dudas.

Alan: "Ah Prilla, ¿Qué ocurre?" –le pregunto.

Prilla: "Pues, aquí dice que la sustancia está siendo guardada por alguien que lo tomo por voluntad propia" –les dijo.

Liz: "¿Quién?"

Trenk: "Bah, de seguro debe ser un Troll, cualquier animal, pirata o alguien más"

Sin embargo, la expresión de Prilla al mirar el mapa hizo que los Fairows se preocuparan un poco.

Flyer: "Prilla, ¿de quién se trata?" –le pregunto haciendo que Prilla lo mirara.

Prilla: "Se trata de… Kyto, el dragón"

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, los juegos habían acabado siendo las hadas escritoras las eliminadas. Rosetta se estaba acomodando su vestido mientras veía que aún no estaba eliminadas y Chloe vino a festejar su victoria.

Chloe: "Eso fue increíble, Rosetta. Pudimos ganar el juego" –dijo festejando.

Rosetta: "Claro, sin dudas hemos ganado" –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

De ahí Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia e Iridessa se acercaron donde ellas para felicitarlas por su esfuerzo.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, estuviste genial en el juego"

Rosetta: "Eso dices tú, Tink. Casi me caigo en el agua" –dijo sobándose sus hombros.

Fawn: "Tranquila, el próximo juego lo harás muy bien"

Vidia: "Si es que lo puedes soportar"

Silvermist: "Por supuesto, solo tienes que…"

De pronto, todas escucharon un rugido que venía de muy lejos de Pixie Hollow y eso provoco que algunas hadas presentes se dieran cuentan del rugido.

Iridessa: "Q- ¿Qué fue ese rugido?" –dijo haciendo que sus dientes temblaran.

Rosetta: "No tengo la menor idea, pero lo que si se es que no debemos interferir"

Las chicas asintieron mientras se iban para los siguientes juegos de mañana.


	29. Esperando los días y un consejo

Habían pasado 3 días desde que los Hadarriones se habían enterado en donde se encontraba la sustancia que sugirió Mec. Lo tenía uno de los mayores enemigos de las hadas y podría decirse también de Nunca jamás y su nombre era Kyto, el dragon. Al principio los Hadarriones no sabían de quien se trataba hasta que se fueron a la biblioteca para buscar una información acerca de él y lo que había leído les puso a todos la piel de gallina.

 ** _En la montaña Torth, él es la maldad de las maldades, destructor de la vida y de cualquier ser vivo, sus actos viles solo causan desgracia y terror en todo Nunca jamás. Ten mucho cuidado si te lo encuentras o si no… no sobrevivirás._**

Los Hadarriones decidieron prepararse para estar muy preparados para quitarle la sustancia a Kyto que lo tenía. En los Pixie Hollow Games, las hadas del arte, animal y del agua habían perdido durante esos 3 días y ahora los artesanos habían perdido.

Wallace: "Ay, como puede ser posible que hayamos perdido. Lo teníamos muy cerca" –dijo tratando de arreglar su mente ante la eliminación de su talento.

Trenk: "¿Y eso que? Los artesanos ha perdido, no puedo creerlo" –dijo tocándose su cara mientras negaba

Alan: "Para la próxima, no hay que dejar que Fawn se distraiga con un bebé renacuajo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Trenk: "Cambiando del tema, ¿Qué haremos con el problema de Kyto?"

Flyer: "Tenemos que pensar en un plan perfecto, una táctica muy buena para poder tener la sustancia"

Liz: "Con ese monstruo viendo en todos lados, no hay que arriesgarse" –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Gale: "Pero, tenemos que recuperar esa sustancia para nuestras esferas"

Wallace "Si, pero no podríamos esperar unos días para poder idear un plan para tener con éxito la sustancia"

Flyer lo pensó un poco y observo a su equipo poniendo caras de _Por favor, di que sí_ , lo cual hizo que Flyer suspirara de cansancio.

Flyer: "Esta bien, pero tenemos que idear con un plan para que podamos…"

Sin embargo, todos se habían ido dejando a Flyer completamente solo en el campo de los juegos.

Flyer: "Demonios, como odio que me hagan esto" –dijo mientras volaba para dirigirse hacia su árbol.

Muchas hadas conocían la maldad de Kyto que habría provocado en Pixie Hollow mucho antes de que se crearan los Hadarriones y la llegada de Tinkerbell a Nunca jamás, él acabo con unas hadas si se cruzaban por su camino y desde ese momento la reina Clarion con la ayuda de un ser mágico logro meterlo en una montaña para que se quedara ahí para siempre y que no causara nada. Sin embargo, pasando los años, Kyto podía salir de su montaña cuando quiera, pero no podría entrar a Pixie Hollow debido a que estaba en un campo de fuerza en contra de él haciéndole imposible que entrara.

Durante los 2 días que habían pasado, las hadas de la música y las exploradoras habían perdido los juegos anteriores y ahora estaban en el juego llamado _El reto de la taza_ y se daba en la noche. Los Hadarriones observaban en los asientos de los espectadores mientras escuchaban las anunciaciones de Clank y Bobble sobre el juego.

Liz: "Las hadas de la luz van a ganar este juego"

Wallace: "Mentira, las hadas del agua vamos a… A verdad, me olvide que estábamos eliminados" –dijo poniendo su cara hacia debajo de sus piernas.

Gale: "Es increíble que Rosetta y Chloe pudieron terminar todos los juegos sin ser eliminadas"

Trenk: "Más increíble seria de como Rosetta logro aguantar tantos ensuciamientos"

Flyer: "Chicos, ahí vienen" –les dijo.

Y efectivamente lo era, las hadas del jardín habían llegado primera siendo Chloe la que bajo en el tobogán cubierto de baba de caracol.

Gale: "¡Sí! Hemos ganado por…"

Sin embargo, se detuvo en hablar cuando observo a Rosetta quien no había bajado del tobogán mientras ponía una cara de disgusto al ver la baba de caracol.

Alan: "Eso da una mala señal" –dijo.

Gale: "Ay Rosetta, justo ahora" –se quejó.

Todos observaron a las demás hadas bajar del tobogán siendo Rosetta la única que bajaba con los pies descalzo, Bobble anuncio que, aunque las hadas del jardín estaban en último lugar no estaban descalificadas, sino las hadas de la luz debido a que utilizaron demasiado polvillo de hadas.

Liz: "Bueno, al menos lo intentaron" –dijo mientras respiraba un poco.

Trenk: "Bien, mañana nos veremos para ir a la montaña Torth en búsqueda de la sustancia" –dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

Cada uno se iba por su cuenta y Flyer fue el único en quedarse y estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho unas carcajadas que provenía un poco cerca de él y volteó para observar a Rumble burlándose de Rosetta y Chloe acerca de su derrota. Por primera vez en su vida, un hombre gorrión que no partencia a la categoría **Black** le tenía un gran desprecio. Observo a Rumble retirarse del lugar y después a Chloe quien estaba sollozando un poco dejando a Rosetta sola, pensó en ir donde ella para saber si se encontraba bien.

Flyer: "Hey Rosetta, ¿todo bien?" –le pregunto a ella.

Rosetta noto su presencia y se calmó un poco para poder hablar con él.

Rosetta: "Si, todo está bien" –dijo componiendo la postura.

Flyer: "Ese idiota te estaba molestando, ¿verdad? –dijo refiriéndose a Rumble.

Rosetta asintió haciendo que Flyer suspiraba lentamente.

Flyer: "Ese tipo es una molestia"

Rosetta: "Lo que me dijo, de que nosotras solo servimos para ser bonitas, ¿tú crees eso?" –le pregunto.

Flyer pensaba en una buena respuesta para hacerla sentir un poco bien para que no estuviera triste.

Flyer: "Bueno, te he visto que al principio no querías participar debido a que no querías ensuciarte. Pero pasando los días, estuviste dando todo de ti para poder logar la victoria junto con Chloe"

Rosetta: "Puede ser…"

Flyer: "Rosetta, no solo eres una cara bonita con un cuerpo hermoso" –dijo eso haciendo que Rosetta se sonrojara –"Eres una chica sumamente maravillosa que puedes hacer todo lo posible si te lo propones. No importa las críticas de Rumble o de los otros, eres una fascinante hada"

Rosetta: "Pero, Chloe…"

Flyer: "Si quieres que Chloe no este triste o decepcionada, será mejor que dejes la idea de ensuciarse y sacar la chica fuerte que hay dentro de ti" –dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho.

Rosetta estaba sonrojada con las palabras que le había dicho Flyer y le sonrió débilmente haciendo que Flyer le devolviera la sonrisa.

Flyer: "Haz lo mejor de ti, Rosetta" –dijo mientras se preparaba para irse.

Rosetta: "Espera" –dijo ella deteniéndolo –Gracias por tus palabras, azúcar" –dijo dándole un beso coqueto en la mejilla.

Flyer sintió un pequeño rubor en su rostro y le dio una última sonrisa para luego retirarse a su casa para mañana que tendría un pesado día.


	30. El viaje hacia la montaña Torth

Al día siguiente, Los Hadarriones se habían alistado para ir directamente a la montaña Torth en la búsqueda de la sustancia que servía como energía para sus esferas. Salieron de Pixie Hollow mientras que ahí se estaba dando el último juego para los Pixie Hollow Games, los Hadarriones volaban directamente hacia los lugares más oscuros de Nunca jamás para buscar la montaña.

Flyer: "No bajen la guardia y estén atento ante cualquier peligro" –le dijo a su equipo.

Trenk: "¡Ja! No te preocupes, estoy más que preparado" –dijo mientras le daba vuelta a su martillo.

Alan: "Según ese mapa que me dio Prilla, la montaña Torth debe estar muy cerca de donde estamos" –les dijo a todos.

Gale: "Oigan, ¿tenemos un plan por si Kyto nos ataca?" –ella pregunto.

Flyer: "Por supuesto, volar hasta mas no poder"

Wallace/Liz: "Que buen plan" –ambos dijeron sarcásticamente.

Trenk: "¿Es enserio? Volar es tu único plan" –dijo mirando al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Bueno, también luchar contra él sería una buena idea"

Wallace: Ah… por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos yendo a una montaña donde habita un dragón que mata **TODO** ser vivo de Nunca jamás si se lo propone y tú dices que lo combatamos. Realmente, estás loco"

Trenk: "Siempre lo ha sido" –murmuro.

Gale: "Chicos, hemos llegado" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones se detuvieron en volar mientras observaban la montaña Torth quien desde atrás echaba un humo y supusieron de quien se trataba, Wallace estaba volando lentamente para poder escapar hasta que Trenk lo tomo de atrás de su camiseta para que no lo hiciera.

Flyer: "Bien, hemos llegado. Ahora, solo debemos de ser cautelosos para que Kyto no nos vea"

Liz: "Buen plan, pero, ¿vamos a ir todos para buscar la sustancia?"

Flyer: "No, 3 de nosotros vamos a encontrar la sustancia mientras que los demás nos da la señal por si Kyto nos ve"

Alan: "¿Y quiénes seria esos 3?" –pregunto.

Flyer: "Yo, Trenk y tú" –le respondió.

Trenk y Alan pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras que Wallace suspiro de alegría al saber que no lo llamaron, Gale y Liz chocaron sus manos al saber que ningunas de ellas fue escogidas para buscar la sustancia.

Flyer: "Dicho eso, preparémonos" –les dijo.

Él junto con Trenk y Alan volaron hacia la montaña donde se encontraba Kyto mientras que Wallace, Liz y Gale fueron a la parte de arriba de la montaña para ver que ocurría.

Flyer: "Bien chicos, tenemos que ser muy cautelosos y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para poder despertarlo" –susurro.

Alan: "Eh Flyer, mira hacia atrás tuyo" –dijo señalándolo.

Flyer volteó lentamente y observo a Kyto quien estaba durmiendo mientras votaba humo en sus narices, se sorprendió por lo enorme que era y pensó que tenía un color más atemorizante ya que el que tenía que era verde no le quedaba como alguien sumamente malvado.

Trenk: "No juzgue un libro por su portada, él tiene el corazón muy oscuro" –le susurro.

Flyer: "Bien, aprovechemos que está dormido y busquemos la sustancia"

Los 3 hombres gorriones volaban directamente hacia cada lado para buscar la sustancia, buscaban cuidadosamente para que Kyto no se despertara y lo hacían muy bien. Wallace saco una binoculares y observaba todo desde ahí haciendo que Gale y Liz le dieran la curiosidad.

Gale: "¿Qué hacen, Wallace?"

Wallace: "Al parecer, están buscando en todas partes la sustancia. Kyto lo debe haber guardado muy bien para que nadie lo buscase"

Liz: "Espero que lo busquen y nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes"

Wallace: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Liz" –dijo compartiendo la misma idea.

Trenk buscaba lentamente en cada lado sin hacer ningún mientras que Alan también lo hacía, el artesano agarro una piedra para saber si la sustancia estaba escondida en la tierra hasta que sintió un empujón en su espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver a Alan y accidentalmente dejo soltar la piedra haciendo que aplastara el pie derecho de Alan.

Trenk: "Oh, Oh…"

Alan estaba a punto de gritar hasta que Trenk le metió la parte de la madera de su martillo directamente hacia su boca y eso provoco que Alan lo mordiera mientras se aguantaba el dolor, Trenk le saco la piedra y Alan voló lentamente para poder recuperarse mientras escupía el martillo.

Flyer: "¿Lograron hallarlo?"

Alan/Trenk: "No"

Flyer: "Tenemos que buscarlo antes de que…"

De pronto, su pie choco con algo que lo hizo caer al suelo sin provocar un mayor ruido. Flyer observo un frasco que estaba a su altura que contenía un líquido amarillo y supuso que era la sustancia.

Flyer: "Chicos, lo he encontrado" –les dijo.

Wallace observaba a los 3 que tenían un frasco con un líquido amarillo y supuso que habían encontrado la sustancia debido a que vio a los 3 hombres gorriones celebrando.

Wallace: "Chicas, han encontrado la sustancia" –les dijo a las 2 hadas.

Gale y Liz se abrazaron de felicidad mientras que Flyer sostuvo el frasco y agitaba sus alas para irse de la montaña.

Flyer: "Bien chicos, es hora de que vayamos al bosque maldito para darle el frasco a Mec"

Alan: "Dalo por hecho"

Todos tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros hasta que se desvanecieron cuando Trenk y Alan tenía unas expresiones de shock haciendo que Flyer se confundiera.

Flyer: "Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa?"

De pronto, sintió un humo desde atrás que le hizo temblar su cuerpo mientras volteaba para observar a 2 ojos amenazantes y tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **"Hola, hadas"**


	31. El ataque del dragón

Flyer observaba la mirada penetrante de unos de los seres más maligno que Nunca jamás haya tenido, su mirada provocaba el caos y la destrucción mientras que sus garras indicaba una muerte asegurada.

Kyto: "Vaya, parece que unas hadas han entrado a mi montaña solitaria. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" –les pregunto.

Flyer: "Pues… vinimos a recuperar esto" –dijo mostrándole el frasco con la sustancia.

Kyto: "Oh, ese frasco. Lo tomé cuando vi a un hechicero muy ruquis tomar un poco, no sabía la razón, pero no me importaba ya que quería tomarlo" –le dijo.

Trenk: "Ladrón…" –susurro para sí mismo.

Alan: "Flyer, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" –le dijo entre dientes.

Sin embargo, la cola de Kyto les bloqueo el paso dando a entender que los habían escuchado. Flyer no estaba seguro si pelear contra él debido a que el dragón podría ganarles.

Kyto: "No creo que debería dejarlos ir, apenas nos estábamos conociendo…"

Trenk: "Si, pero nosotros no queremos conocerte ni en un retrato" –le dijo.

Kyto: "Que mala educación tienes, hombre gorrión. Hay un castigo por querer robarme y eso es… **La muerte** " –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Los 3 hombre gorriones pusieron los ojos tras oír acerca de la muerte y el trio dieron un paso atrás mientras que Kyto simplemente los observaban con una sonrisa.

Kyto: "¿Qué pasa? Se asustaron porque dije **La muerte** "

Alan: "Shi…"

Flyer: "¿Sabes una cosa? No nos asustas con tus palabras muy usadas para un villano. Hasta un pirata da más miedo que tú" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Trenk y Alan no sabían de lo que Flyer estaba haciendo en ese momento y observaron a Kyto quien escupió humo en sus narices dando a entender que le había molestado mucho de lo que dijo el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, pero observaron desde arriba a Wallace quien tenía una media gota de agua gigante que estaba a punto de caerle en las narices de Kyto y entendieron la idea de Flyer.

Kyto: "Oh, no sabes con quien estas dirigiéndote la palabra"

Flyer: "Talvez, pero primero…" –comenzó a taparse la nariz –"¿Has oído de la higiene bocal? Porque creo que no necesitas"

Eso ultimo provoco la ira de Kyto que pronto comenzó a gritar desde la cueva provocando unas sacudidas de piedra e hiciera temblar un poco la montaña, Flyer observo a Wallace quien tenía listo la media gota de agua gigante lista para lanzarla.

Flyer: "¡Ahora!"

Wallace comenzó a soltar la media gota de agua gigante y cayó en sus narices nasales de Kyto que le provocó una molestia, eso aprovecho que el trio se alejaran de la montaña y se fueran donde los demás mientras celebraban su victoria tras tener el frasco.

Flyer: "Y lo tenemos, ahora es hora de ir al bosque maldito"

Liz: "Menos mal que no tuvimos que pelear contra ese dragón…"

Kyto: " **LES LLEGÓ SU HORA, HADAS ESTÚPIDAS** " –dijo detrás de los Hadarriones.

Los Hadarriones observaron a un molesto Kyto y volaron muy lejos para que no los atraparan mientras que Kyto hizo soltar un fuerte rugido y voló directo tras ellos, Flyer observaba que Kyto estaba detrás de ellos y pensaba en un plan para detenerlo.

Flyer: "Hey Trenk, Kyto dice que eres el peor artesano que tuvo Pixie Hollow" –mintió mientras tenía una sonrisa para sí misma.

Trenk: "¡¿Qué?! Ahora vera ese reptil volador, me construiré una frazada con su piel" –dijo sacando su martillo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Kyto observo a Trenk quien estaba parado en su nariz y el artesano comenzó a darle de martillazos al dragón provocando que soltara unos gritos mientras giraba, Gale hizo salir del mar las algas marinas que hizo que se amarraran en los pies de Kyto haciendo que se detuvieran en perseguirlos.

Gale: "Genial, funciono las algas marinas"

Kyto: "¿Creen que me detendrán con unas simples algas marinas?" –dijo mientras se preparaba para escupir fuego.

Wallace se dio cuentas de ello e hizo que el agua del mar se elevara hacia la boca de Kyto en donde justo estaba a punto de lanzar el fuego si no fuera que se había tragado el agua.

Liz: "Flyer, no creo que las algas duren tanto" –ella le dijo.

Alan: "Si, creo que una de ellas se esta rompiendo"

Y efectivamente lo era, una de las algas marinas estaba a punto de romperse mientras que Trenk seguía martillando la nariz de Kyto.

Trenk: " **VAS** **A VER, MALDITO REPTIL VOLADOR DE…** "

De pronto, la cola de Kyto lo atrapo provocando que Trenk se lo tomase por sorpresa haciendo que los Hadarriones se sorprendieran.

Gale: "¡Ay no! Tienen a Trenk" –grito de horror.

Trenk: "Suéltame, asqueroso reptil antes de que me ponga violento" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Kyto: "Eso me gustaría verlo" –dijo desafiándolo.

Alan voló para rescatarlo, pero una mano lo hizo volar hacia atrás chocando contra Wallace haciendo que ambos cayeran al mar.

Liz: "¡Chicos!" –grito.

Kyto: "Eso les pasa por querer jugar con el destructor de la vida, prepárense para su ultimo día" –les dijo.

Flyer sintió que sus puños comenzaron a temblar mientras miraba con enojo a Kyto quien se reía, esa ira que tenía no la volvió a tener desde su enfrentamiento con Skrill y lo que tenía en común él con Kyto eran sus malvadas personalidades, lo cual hizo que Flyer sintiera un odio hacia el dragón.

Flyer: "¡Maldito!" –dijo mientras volaba muy veloz hacia él.

Kyto intento darle golpes con su cola, pero Flyer al ser un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz podría volar muy rápido y esquivar los ataques del dragón. Gracias a su talento le dio severos golpes rápidos a Kyto quien no pudo ver sus movimientos lo cual le hizo que le fastidiara al montón.

Kyto: "Estúpido hombre gorrión, no te muevas tanto" –dijo tratando de atraparlo.

Flyer preparaba su último golpe rápido y fue directo hacia el rostro de Kyto, pero lo que él no sabía era de que Kyto le tenía una _sorpresa_ guardada.

Kyto: "¡SORPRESA!"

Lanzo fuego directo hacia su boca haciendo que Flyer no lo pudiera esquivar y su cuerpo se metió en las llamas haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, Gale y Liz se asustaron mientras lo veía ver caer al mar y su horror se aumentó cuando Kyto comenzó a mirarlas.

Kyto: "Ahora, siguen ustedes"

En el mar, Flyer estaba inconsciente luego de recibir el ataque de fuego de Kyto mientras que sus ojos solo podían ver los reflejos desde arriba y lo que vio fue a Kyto sosteniendo a Gale y Liz quienes intentaban soltarse de su agarre. Algo que estaba sintiendo fue de que su cuerpo estaba casi dolido luego de recibir el gran fuego, pero lo que más le preocupo fue que estaba a punto de morir y solo podría escuchar los gritos de sus amigas.

Flyer: "Grr…"

Kyto: "Ahora, despídanse de una vez, chicas" –dijo mientras apretaba su puño quien las sostenían.

Gale y Liz soltaron unos gritos de dolor mientras solo escuchaban la risa malvada de Kyto quien disfrutaba de sus sufrimientos.

Flyer: "No…"

Kyto: "Eso les pasa por querer meterse conmigo, atiéndanse a las consecuencias" –dijo apretando aún más fuerte su puño.

Los gritos de las chicas empezaron a zumbarle el oído de Flyer haciendo que este hiciera temblar su cuerpo, pero sin darse cuenta su esfera comenzó a brillar y creaba un aura morada la cual cubrió todo su cuerpo y sus alas se secaron rápidamente debido a que el aura la protegía del agua por breves segundos.

Flyer: "Maldito **INFELIZ!** "

Kyto observo el mar que se estaba haciendo un remolino y para su sorpresa, saliendo como una bala, Flyer volaba rápidamente hasta chocar con la mandíbula de Kyto haciendo que soltara a las chicas y a Trenk quienes fueron salvados por Flyer.

Gale: "Flyer…" –dijo sorprendida cuando lo vio con el aura morada.

Alan y Wallace pudieron salvarse del agua debido a que se subieron en una roca que estaba encrestada en el mar y observaron a Flyer quien venía con los demás.

Alan: "Flyer, ¿Qué te paso?" –dijo en estado de shock.

Flyer no dijo ninguna palabra y observaron a todos quienes habían recuperado la conciencia y observaron que sus esferas comenzaron a brillar tal como hizo con la esfera de Flyer.

Trenk: "¿Qué está pasando?" –dijo mientras sostenía su esfera.

Flyer: "Escuchen, sus esferas les otorgara el poder de su talento, así podremos derrotar a Kyto" –les dijo.

De ahí, cada uno comenzó a aparecerle su propia aura y se sorprendieron de que sentían un cosquilleo por dentro y observaron a Kyto quien se estaba recuperando del golpe que le otorgó Flyer.

Kyto: "¿Cómo? No entiendo de como pudiste sobrevivir al mar, pero eso no importa, los acabare por igual a cada uno" –dijo mientras se preparaba.

Los Hadarriones lo observaban y se preparaban para atacarlo ahora teniendo el poder de sus esferas y volaron directo hacia él tomándolo por sorpresa.

Kyto: "Que cara…?!"

Flyer voló directo hacia su estómago haciendo que Kyto jadeara lentamente mientras lo observaba, Trenk con su martillo quien tenía un campo lo cual hizo crear un martillo semi-grande, lo golpeo directo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

Trenk: "Woh, amo este poder" –dijo mirando su _nuevo_ martillo.

Alan, quien tenía el talento animal, hizo crear unas garras de oso lo cual lo impacto en el rostro de Kyto provocándole unos gritos. Gale hizo aparecer un montón de algas marinas que lo atravesaba en todo el cuerpo de Kyto mientras que Liz tomo la luz del sol y lo inserto en el medio de las algas provocando que se quemara tanto las algas como el estómago de Kyto.

Kyto: "¡Arg! Esto no se lo voy a permitir…"

De pronto, un chorro gigante de agua del mar lo hizo mojar en todo su cuerpo y era de Wallace quien lo había hecho. Kyto estaba respirando hondo mientras observaba a los Hadarriones quienes tenían unas miradas muy penetrantes.

Kyto: "Jejejejejeje… Ustedes no son nadie, fácilmente los hubiera derrotado de no ser que tienen una especie de magia que tienen en sus interiores" –dijo mirándolos.

Flyer: "Pues entonces, terminemos con esto"

Kyto abrió sus ojos mientras estaba siendo golpeados por cada uno muy veloz gracias a su aura quien les otorgaba esa velocidad mientras que el aura de Flyer estaba aumentada debido a que era un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz. Kyto no podría verlos ni atacarlos y eso le hizo complicar en sus movimientos, pero sin darse cuenta, observo a los Hadarriones quienes estaban reunidos y se dirigían directo hacia su rostro.

Kyto: "Ah… no"

 **¡CRASH!**

El golpe de los Hadarriones provoco que Kyto volara directo hacia su montaña lo cual hizo que se derrumbara algunas piedras que hizo que lo chocaran en su cuerpo, Kyto gritaba de dolor mientras que los Hadarriones lo miraban simplemente.

Kyto: "Ustedes… no será la última vez que verán de mí. Nos volveremos a vernos en algún momento, acuérdense de mis palabras" –dijo mientras estaba siendo derrumbado por las rocas caídas.

Flyer observaba la montaña Torth siendo casi destruida y sintió que su aura estaba desapareciendo tales como los de sus amigos, los miro por última vez hasta dar un paso adelante.

Flyer: "Vayamos donde Mec"

Él junto con los demás fueron hacia Nunca jamás para ahí encontrar a Mec y darle el frasco quien estaba totalmente intacto tras todos los hechos ocurridos.

* * *

 ** _Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo de esta nueva saga al español latino._**


	32. Un descanso para los protectores

En la cabaña de Mec, el hechicero estaba haciendo la poción con la sustancia mezclándola con el polvillo de hada. Los Hadarriones observaban como hacían la magia mientras estaban sentados, Prilla estaba con ellos y estaba escuchando todo lo que había pasado con Kyto.

Prilla: "No lo puedo creerlo, ¿derrotaron a Kyto para siempre?"

Flyer: "Bueno, solamente lo dejamos en un K.O" –dijo mientras estaba echado.

Trenk: "Si, no creí que las esferas pudieran hacer eso"

Mec: "Y puede hacer mucho más, solo necesita la energía suficiente para que puedan invocar sus poderes. Lo que estoy haciendo es echarle la sustancia en el interior de las esferas para cuando lo necesiten sus poderes en un caso de emergencia" –dijo dándole los toques finales.

Gale: "Si, al menos hemos terminado con todo" –dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Alan.

Mec: "Y… ¡Listo!" –grito de alegría.

Wallace: "¿Todo terminado?"

Mec: "Exactamente, ya están listas las esferas, pueden llevárselas"

Los Hadarriones tomaron sus esferas y se lo guardaron mientras observaban al hechicero quien estaba sentado en su silla remolque, estaba totalmente exhausto tras su duro trabajo.

Mec: "Bueno, ahora recuerden lo que les voy a decir, usen bien los poderes de las esferas para casos de emergencias"

Flyer: "Lo tenemos entendido" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones estaban en la puerta de la cabaña mientras veían por última vez a Mec y Prilla, podrían volver a Pixie Hollow luego de su pelea contra Kyto y que pudieran descansar por el momento.

Mec: "Adiós Hadarriones, en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar" –dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Prilla: "Y a mí me pueden ver todos los días" –dijo alzando su brazo para despedirse.

Flyer se rió ante eso y él junto con los demás se retiraron de la cabaña dejando solo al hechicero y a Prilla. Mec respiro hondo mientras observaba a Prilla quien estaba observado la parte que quedaba de la roca que se había llevado.

Prilla: "Hechicero, ¿Qué harás con eso?" –dijo ella señalando la piedra partida.

Mec: "Bueno, he escuchado que existe aún más talentos en Pixie Hollow. Para un caso mayor, podría crear algunos" –le dijo al hada.

Prilla: "Ósea, quieres decir que…"

Mec solamente asintió haciendo que Prilla se sorprendiera ante su respuesta.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones estuvieron volando mientras escuchaban las celebraciones de las hadas tras terminar los Pixie Hollow Games.

Liz: "Vaya, al parecer ha ganado el talento de…"

De ahí, lo que vieron a continuación los dejo con la mandíbula abierta ya que, las hadas del jardín habían ganado haciendo que Gale se sorprendieran.

Gale: "No puedo creerlo, ¡Ganamos!" –grito mientras volaba de alegría.

Flyer: "Quiere decir que, las hadas de vuelo velos han perdido" –dijo decepcionado.

Trenk: "Ay que penita, pero eso no me afecta" –dijo dándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **¡TRUMK!**

Un golpe le fue enviado directo en su cara haciendo que el artesano se tirara al suelo, Gale fue donde Rosetta y Chloe para felicitarle por su victoria mientras que los Fairows se acercaban.

Gale: "Felicidades chicas, sabían que ustedes lo iban a lograr" –dijo ella con alegría.

Chloe: "Gracias Gale, todo fue para demostrar que las hadas del jardín no solo somos para ser bonitas" –le dijo mientras miraba a Rosetta.

Flyer: "Eso es cierto, ustedes pueden hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponen. Ah, por cierto, felicidades por ganar el Pixie Hollow Games"

Rosetta: "Gracias, cariño" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Los Hadarriones observaban la escena que protagonizaban Flyer y Rosetta y de ahí vieron a Rumble quien caminaba muy molesto y atrás suyo se encontraba Glimmer quien a pesar de que no estaba molesta de haber perdido, se sentía incomoda si se iba a juntar con Rumble. Ella observo a los Hadarriones quienes le dieron una seña que indicaba que no se acercara a él y que ella se fuera a otro lado haciendo que la hada de la tormenta hiciera caso.

Rosetta: "¿Saben? Se siente bien ganar en estos juegos"

Chloe: "Eso es cierto, ahora solo nos queda descansar por el momento… luego de terminen la fiesta que hizo las hadas del jardín para nosotras" –dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Trenk: "Bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos descansar por el momento" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Es verdad, es hora de que nos merezcamos un buen descanso luego de luchar contra Kyto"

Chloe: "¿Kyto?" –pregunto.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a Chloe quien tenía una mirada extrañada y miro a los Hadarriones quienes le dieron una expresión aburrida que indicaba que no debía hablar de Kyto y todo lo que Flyer pudo hacer fue reírse un poco mientras seguía la celebración en Pixie Hollow, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad hasta el momento y eso le agradaban mucho a los Hadarriones.

* * *

 _Fuera de Nunca jamás, una flor de diente de león estaba flotando en los cielos mientras se dirigía hacia los bosques de Nunca jamás donde estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Pixie Hollow. Sin embargo, un viento le detuvo en su camino haciendo que se dirigiera hacia otro lado, la flor de diente de león flotaba hacia otra parte mientras estaba a casi cerca del Winter Woods hasta que el viento fuerte del viento estaba llevándola hacia otro lado. La flor de diente de león no paraba de volar hasta acercarse a un lugar donde habitaban rocas secas y había un volcán gigante y el lugar era un poco oscuro, la flor de diente de león aterrizo hacia el lugar indicado mientras que al fondo salía por lo que sería… El fuego._

* * *

 **Y así termina la segunda saga de los Hadarriones titulada: _El poder de las esferas talentosas_. Gracias a las personas que ha visto la historia en español latino. Pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos a sus respectivo idioma mas entendible.**


	33. Las hadas fanáticas

**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de los Hadarriones que pondrá en una situación divertida al protagonista principal._**

* * *

Pasaron 2 días tras terminar los Pixie Hollow Games con la victoria de las hadas del jardín quienes estaban conformadas por Rosetta y Chloe, todo seguía igual en Pixie Hollow ya sea que las hadas de cada talento hacían sus deberes y todo estaba en una tranquilidad… hasta ahora. Flyer estaba haciendo un tornado de viento junto con su compañero Elwood quienes fueron ordenados para que hicieran el trabajo.

Elwood: "Flyer, ¿Cómo has estado en estos días?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Bueno, haciendo una aventura con mi equipo, derrotando un villano y nada más. De ahí, estoy en un descanso" –le dijo.

Elwood: "Vaya, sí que tienes una vida de aventuras"

Flyer: "Las aventuras siempre me encuentran" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras terminar con unos grupos de tornados, Elwood miro hacia atrás de Flyer a un grupo de hadas de su mismo talento observando a Flyer. Elwood le dio una señal de lo que estaba pasando y Flyer observo al grupo de hadas y las saludo haciendo que algunas hicieran un chirrido.

Elwood: "Las hadas del vuelo veloz siempre te observan y al parecer quieren algo contigo" –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿En serio?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Elwood: "Por supuesto, digo, todas ellas son muy bonitas"

Flyer observo a cada hada y con sus diferente vestimentas o personalidades, todas tenían algo en común y era que tenían un cuerpo que cualquier hombre gorrión se enamoraría. Flyer rodeo sus ojos y se concentró en Elwood.

Flyer: "Como digas. Me tengo que retirar, estaré con los Hadarriones en el Tinker's Nook"

Elwood: "Ok, nos vemos luego"

Flyer asintió y fue volando hacia el Tinker's Nook para encontrarse con los Hadarriones para que hagan algo divertido. Mientras volaba hacia el lugar, observaba a cada hada que veía y les daba unas sonrisas coquetas haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se extrañase.

Flyer (Mente): "¿Por qué todas las hadas me miran así? Quiero decir, sé que soy el hombre gorrión con unos músculos… ¿O será que querrán algo conmigo?"

Pasando por el Tinker's Nook, observo a Trenk quien estaba conversando con Bobble sobre un invento que iba a construir…y que también se iba a destruir, como de costumbre.

Bobble: "Trenk, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que te consiga todo esto?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Claro, será muy rápido de conseguirlo" –dijo tocándole su hombro izquierdo.

Bobble: "Esta bien, iré con Clank para traértelo"

Trenk: "Esta bien"

De ahí, Bobble salió volando y de paso saludo a Flyer quien se dirigía donde Trenk quien estaba sentado en una silla de madera.

Flyer: "Hola Trenk, ¿mucho trabajo para ti?" –dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

Trenk: "Aún, preparare un gran invento que servirá mucho a los artesanos"

Flyer: "Claro, y también será explotado sin razón aparente" –dijo mientras se reía.

Trenk bajo sus cejas mientras miraba a Flyer riéndose.

Trenk: "JA-JA, muy chistoso" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Flyer se detuvo en reírse por el momento mientras observaba a 2 hadas artesanas quienes lo miraba discretamente y las vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, Trenk se dio cuenta de ello y miro a Flyer quien tenía una cara confundida.

Trenk: "En serio…"

Flyer: "¿Qué?" –dijo confundido ante su tono.

Trenk: "Flyer, esas hadas te están mirando con unos ojos provocativos y tú solamente te quedas con una cara de tarado"

Flyer: "Repítelo ahora, es que no he escuchado bien lo que me dijiste" –dijo alzando su puño derecho y con una mirada molesta.

Trenk: "Eh… lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Por qué no aprovechas el momento?"

Flyer: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Trenk: "Tienes que ser un galán con las hadas, coquetear con ellas para que después… eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación" –dijo mientras se reía para sí mismo.

Flyer: "Ósea, coquetear con cada hada que me cruce en mi camino"

Trenk: "Exactamente" –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Flyer: "Bueno… no se hacer eso" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Trenk negó lentamente su cabeza ante la respuesta de Flyer, se acercó a él poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Trenk: "No te preocupes amigo, te ayudare con esa situación"

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que Trenk estaba con Flyer conversando acerca de cortejar a las hadas, Flyer estaba escuchando cada palabra que le decía y entendió a la perfección mientras que Wallace, Gale, Alan y Liz se acercaban hacia ellos.

Trenk: "Y así termina esta reunión. ¿Entendiste, pequeño saltamontes?"

Flyer: "Si, maestro" –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Trenk: "Ok, ve afuera y haz lo que te dije… sin exagerar obviamente"

Flyer asintió y se fue volando haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

Wallace: "¿A dónde va?"

Trenk: "Se fue hacia el destino" –dijo mientras se relajaba.

Gale: "Trenk, ¿Qué le dijiste?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Liz: "Por la sonrisa que llevaba Flyer, creo que tiene que ver con las hadas"

Trenk: "Estas en lo cierto" –dijo.

Alan: "Bueno, si Flyer consigue cotejar con algunas hadas, que también nos las presente" –dijo imaginándose con un grupo de hadas.

Trenk y Wallace compartía la misma idea de Alan y ponían bobas caras mientras que Gale y Liz solamente los miraban con unas expresiones aburridas.

Gale/Liz: "Chicos" –dijeron al unísono.

Para Flyer, las cosas le estaban yendo muy bien. Al momento de salir del Tinker's Nook observo a unas 2 hadas de diferentes talentos y uso el consejo de Trenk para coquetear con ellas ganándose unas risas y elogios con un tono _provocativo_. Flyer amaba hacer eso que decidió conservarlo en su personalidad cuando sea necesario.

Flyer: "Caramba, esa idea de Trenk sí que da un resultado" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Aterrizo en una rama de un árbol para poder descansar un poco y de ahí, se sentó para observar el anochecer que estaba llegando a Nunca jamás. Miro hacia otro lado y para su sorpresa observo a Rosetta quien también estaba sentada en otra rama de un árbol, decidió el momento para cortejarla un rato y fue directo donde ella.

Flyer: "Hola Rosetta" –dijo tomándola por sorpresa.

Rosetta dejó escapar un chirrido cuando fue sorprendida por Flyer y ella se tranquilizó un poco cuando lo observo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Rosetta: "Cariño, casi me das un infarto por tu sorpresiva aparición" –le dijo burlonamente tocándose su pecho.

Flyer: "Jejeje, perdón por eso" –dijo tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Rosetta: "¿Y qué haces aquí?" –ella pregunto.

Flyer: "Pues, estaba viendo el hermoso anochecer y me encontré con algo mucho más hermoso" –dijo mirándola.

Rosetta se sonrojo antes sus palabras y cruzo sus piernas cuando vio a Flyer sentándose en su lado.

Rosetta: "Me alagas, cariño. Tú también eres muy hermoso"

Flyer: "Gracias. Aún así, cuando veo tu mirada siento que estoy viendo una maravilla que tiene Neverland" –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Rosetta comenzó a sonrojarse aún más y empujo juguetonamente a Flyer.

Rosetta: "Basta, solo me haces sonrojar con tus palabras" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Flyer: "Entonces, ¿dejo de decírtelo?"

Rosetta: "¡No! Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tus palabras son muy bonitas para que me lo digas" –dijo mirándolo.

Flyer comenzó a tocar un poco el cabello de Rosetta y lo acaricio sintiendo lo suave que era, Rosetta lo miraba con unos ojos de amor mientras gritaba por dentro sabiendo que había soñado que Flyer estuviera muy cerca de ella.

Flyer: "Tu cabello es muy hermoso, Rosetta"

Rosetta: "Bueno…" -dijo ella sintiendo su pecho –Tu cuerpo es muy… bonito" –dijo tratando de no decir algo sumamente inapropiado.

Flyer comenzó a tocarle su mandíbula haciendo que Rosetta lo mirara confundida.

Rosetta: "¿Qué haces, azúcar?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Nada, solo que… tu mirada es como la de una diosa"

Rosetta: "¿Me consideras una diosa?"

Flyer: "De las más hermosas" –le dijo.

El corazón de Rosetta se estaba derritiendo mientras sentía que estaba muy cerca de él, ella puso sus manos en los hombros del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz haciendo que este la mirara.

Rosetta: "Pues, tú eres un príncipe para mi" –le dijo coquetamente.

Flyer la abrazo por la cintura mientras que sus caras estaban muy cercas, él no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir de este enredo.

Flyer: "Rosetta, yo…"

De ahí, Rosetta le puso un dedo en sus labios mientras lo callaba.

Rosetta: "Shh… no digas nada, osito abrazador"

Y para la gran sorpresa de Flyer, Rosetta lo comenzó a besar en los **Labios** haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz explotara por dentro. Aunque debía de admitir que disfrutaba el beso que estaba recibiendo, sintió que los labios de Rosetta eran muy dulce y como buen hombre gorrión comenzó a besarla mientras la abrazaba un poco fuerte. Ambos se detuvieron por el momento para recuperar oxígeno.

Rosetta: "Eres muy dulce, Flyer"

Flyer: "Y tú eres muy hermosa, Ro"

De ahí, ambos continuaron con el beso mientras el anochecer llegaba.


	34. ¿Flyer y Rosetta?

Flyer y Rosetta seguían besándose hasta que la noche iluminaba en todo Nunca jamás, ninguno de ellos se separó del beso debido a que lo estaba disfrutando mientras se abrazaban. Fue el primer beso de Flyer desde su llegada a Pixie Hollow y lo sentía muy bien y abrió un ojo para observar a Rosetta quien estaba muy pegada a él mientras que sus manos estaban acariciando su cabello oscuro. Flyer junto más a Rosetta para acomodar el beso y el hada del jardín lo disfrutaba bastante.

Rosetta: "Ay Flyer, haces que mi corazón se derrita cuando siento tus labios" –dijo sin detenerse con el beso.

Flyer no dijo ninguna palabra ya que estaba tan concentrado en el beso que se detuvo en mover sus labios y dejo que Rosetta siguiera con el beso. Ella puso sus manos en su cara para besarlo aún más apasionada.

Flyer: "Rosetta…"

Rosetta: "¿Si, cariño?"

Flyer: "Sabes besar muy bien" –le dijo.

Rosetta: "Gracias, cariño" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Rosetta sintió algo que estaba poniéndola un poco nerviosa y se detuvo en besarlo por el momento, pero sin separar su cara con la de Flyer.

Rosetta: "Flyer, siento algo _duro_ " –dijo ella extrañada.

Flyer abrió sus ojos y miro a Rosetta agarrando lo que le incomodaba y era…

Rosetta: "Ah, solo es una piedra. Sigamos con el beso"

Rosetta comenzó a besarlo muy apasionada que tomo unos segundos. De ahí, se detuvo en besarlo mientras miraba hacia abajo haciendo que Flyer la mirara, él le puso una mano en su mejilla mientras la miraba.

Rosetta: "Tú no eres el primer hombre gorrión que beso, tuve 2 novios que… bueno, no dieron un buen resultado. Pero, este ha sido tu primer beso, ¿cierto?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto, y que mejor beso me lo dio un hada verdaderamente hermosa"

De ahí, agarro por sorpresa a Rosetta para volver a besarla y ella abrazo su cuello y cruzo sus piernas en la cintura de Flyer y así siguieron besándose hasta mas no poder.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los pájaros cantaban tras el nuevo día mientras volaban en cada árbol para poder acomodarse. Flyer estaba tratando de abrir los ojos y miro que era un nuevo día y dio un bostezo para luego enterrarse que estaba en el mismo árbol de anoche, y que también… Rosetta había dormido con él desde anoche!

Flyer (Mente): "¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué? Creo que el beso nos hizo dormir a los 2 en este árbol"

De ahí, sintió algo que le faltaba y cuando se tocó… su camiseta no estaba, únicamente estaba su short. Observo a Rosetta quien estaba tapada con su camiseta lo cual hizo que Flyer diera un suspiro.

Flyer: "Al menos no ha pasado nada… extraño" –dijo extrañado.

Se levantó y sostuvo a Rosetta quien estaba aún dormida y fue donde su casa para dejarla, voló de inmediato al jardín de las hadas del jardín y observo que ningún hada estaba despierta.

Flyer: "Perfecto, ahora será mejor que la deje a Rosetta a su casa para luego…"

Gale: "Hola Flyer"

Flyer: "Hola Gale" –dijo mirándola.

De pronto, abrió fuertemente los ojos y se volteó rápidamente para observar a Gale quien estaba sosteniendo una semilla de girasol.

Flyer: "¡Gale! Que sorpresa verte aquí" –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gale: "De hecho, aquí es donde habitan las hadas del jardín" –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿En serio? Yo ni cuenta lo sabía Jajá"

Gale miro extrañada a Flyer por su comportamiento y eso provoco que Flyer suspirara.

Gale: "Ok… ¿Por qué sostienes a Rosetta y por qué ella esta tapado con tu camiseta?" –le pregunto.

Flyer se puso nervioso ante esas preguntas y estaba pensando en una mentira para que Gale pudiera creérsela.

Flyer: "Pues… me encontré a Rosetta durmiendo en una rama y como un buen hombre gorrión, me arranque mi camiseta para taparla y me la pase toda la noche cuidándola"

Gale: "Ok, ¿y ella te dio como premio demasiados besos?"

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

Gale: "Flyer, tu rostro está repleto de besos, inclusive en tus labios. Algo me dice que simplemente la has cuidado"

Flyer: "Verdad que si…"

Gale: "A no ser que…" –dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

Flyer levanto una ceja mientras veía la expresión alegre de Gale.

Gale: "¡Tú y Rosetta son una pareja!" –grito de alegría.

Flyer: "¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no" –dijo negándolo.

Gale: "Entonces me dirás que lo que tienes en el rostro es pintura"

Flyer: "Pensaba en que sería machas de fresas, pero **NO** soy el novio de Rosetta…"

Rosetta: "Uhm Flyer, dame más…" –dijo murmurando con una sonrisa.

Flyer y Gale abrieron sus ojos ante las palabras de Rosetta y sacudieron sus cabezas tras pensar en lo que en realidad trataba de decir.

Gale: "Bueno, ¿la vas a dejar a su casa?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto"

Gale: "Pues te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido, Fawn se está acercando" –dijo señalando al hada de los animales.

Flyer hizo una mueca y voló lo más rápido sin que Fawn lo mirara y entro a la casa de Rosetta para dejarla en su cama.

Rosetta: "Ay Flyer, con cuidado" –dijo murmurando mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

Flyer: "Uhm… seguramente está pensando por lo del beso" –dijo sin saber lo que en realidad trataba de decir.

Salió de la casa de Rosetta para dirigirse a su árbol para cambiarse y arreglarse, aunque tuvo que admitir que el beso de Rosetta fue de lo más increíble que le pudo haber pasado.

* * *

En la laguna, Flyer estaba sentado en una piedra mientras observaba algunos sapos saltando. Todavía pensaba en el beso que tuvo con Rosetta y aunque lo había disfrutado, todavía se preguntaba si ese beso representaba algo para ellos.

Flyer: "A ver, ese beso fue muy agradable, pero, ¿representara algo entre Rosetta y yo? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a Silvermist quien se deslizaba por el agua y observo a Flyer quien estaba sentado en la piedra y ella fue directo hacia él.

Silvermist: "Flyer, por fin te encuentro" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Hola Silvermist, ¿Cómo estás?"

Silvermist: "Yo muy bien, quería preguntarte algo" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "Por supuesto, soy todo oidos"

Silvermist: "Tú y Rosetta están en una relación, porque si es así, quiero que la respete tal y como es. Ella es una buena hada y no quiero verla sufrir porque de así, yo…"

Flyer: "Silvermist, ¿Quién te dio esa idea?"

Silvermist: "Fawn me lo dijo, ella dijo que Gale le había contado sobre eso".

De ahí, el ojo derecho de Flyer comenzó a temblar tras escuchar lo que había dicho Silvermist.

Flyer (Mente): "Gale, voy a matarte" –gruño.

Silvermist: "Entonces, ¿es cierto?"

Flyer: "Solamente son rumores, Silvermist. Gale puede decir muchas cosas muy exageradas"

Silvermist: "Ah… ¿y ese beso marcado en tu frente?"

Flyer: "¡¿Qué?! Todavía seguía uno, yo pensé que…"

De pronto, escucho una risita y observo a Silvermist quien se estaba riendo ante ello.

Silvermist: "Solo era una broma, por tu reacción diría que es cierto"

Flyer: "Pues fíjate que no, voy a aclarar esta situación antes de que se ponga en un caos total"

Silvermist: "Oh, está bien. Tengo que ir con las chicas ya que están en el Tinker's Nook con Rosetta"

Flyer: "Demonios, será mejor que vaya a otro lugar. Nos vemos, Silvermist" –dijo mientras volaba lejos del lugar.

Tenía que ir a otro sitio y reunir a los Hadarriones para hablarle acerca de la situación que le estaba pasando y debía hacerlo rápidamente antes de que las cosas se pongan aún peor.

Silvermist: "En mi humilde opinion, ellos harían una bonita pareja" –dijo ella juntando sus manos.


	35. Las consecuencias de tus actos

Flyer voló donde el Pixie Dust Tree y se encontró con los Hadarriones quienes estaban recibiendo un poco de polvillo por parte de Terrence, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz dio un leve suspiro tras encontrarlo y fue donde ellos para hablar de la situación que tenía… y también hablar con Gale quien había soltado la _noticia_.

Flyer: "Chicos, por fin los encuentro, quiero hablarles acerca de…"

Alan: "Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al conquistador de Rosetta" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Trenk y Wallace se rieron ante la broma de Alan provocando un gruñido de Flyer mientras que Liz y Gale lo miraban.

Liz: "Aww, ustedes sí que hacen una bonita pareja" –dijo ella juntando sus manos.

Flyer: "¡Que no! Y hablando de eso…" –se dirigió hacia Gale –"Se puede saber el por qué le dijiste a Fawn sobre eso"

Gale: "Bueno, en realidad ella te vio volando mientras sostenía a Rosetta, probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "Ahora sí que estoy en un problema enorme" –dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

Trenk: "¿Pero para que te molestas? Estar con Rosetta puede ser algo bueno para ti, siendo el tercer novio que ella tiene"

Flyer: "Eso ya lo sé, yo solamente la estaba cortejando y ella se lo tomo muy enserio… bueno, yo también lo estaba tomando así"

Wallace: "Ninguno de los 2 pudo resistirse, ¿verdad?"

Flyer: "Si" –le respondió.

Liz: "Bueno, si no quieres que se empeore aún más, tienes que hablar con Rosetta sobre eso"

Flyer: "Pero, ¿y si la hago sufrir por no estar con ella?"

Alan: "Solo tienes que hablar con cuidado para que ella pueda entenderlo" –dijo mientras recibía un poco de polvillo por parte de Terrence.

Terrence: "Chicos, siento interrumpir su conversación, pero ahí viene Tink con las chicas" –dijo señalándolas.

Flyer se puso duro mientras que los demás estaban observando y vieron a Tink con las chicas acercarse a los Hadarriones, Flyer estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras sentía una mano que estaba en su hombro y miro que se trataba de Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, queremos hablar contigo" –ella le dijo a él.

Flyer: "¿De qué cosa?"

Fawn: "Bueno, de tu relación con Rosetta, obviamente"

Iridessa: "Si, ¿es cierto que estas con ella?"

Flyer: "Bueno, es que…"

Silvermist: "Si es así, tienes que ser muy amable con ella"

Flyer: "Oigan, quiero decirles que…"

Rosetta: "Flyer… creo que ya todo saben de nuestro _secreto_ " –dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Flyer: "Estoy tratando de decirles que…"

Tinkerbell: "Aparte, hay que saber que…"

Trenk: " **¡AY YA CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE QUE ME ESTÁN DESESPERANDO!** " –grito desesperado.

Todos lo observaron y vieron a Flyer quien dio un leve suspiro para que pudiera hablar.

Flyer: "Ok, chicas, quiero aclarar algo con respecto de anoche"

Fawn: "Tiene que ser una buena razón"

Wallace: "Y sí que la hay" –dijo hacia los Hadarriones.

Los Hadarriones observaban la escena que estaba haciendo Flyer con las chicas, sin embargo, de todas la que estaban, había una que no había hablado y era Vidia. No sabían el porqué, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Flyer: "Rosetta, eres una hada muy bonita y talentosa, pero…" –de ahí su tono cambio a una muy aburrida.

Rosetta estaba mirándolo y no sabía lo que iba a decir y estaba rogando a que dijera lo que ella pensaba, Flyer se acercó a ella para que pudiera hablar haciendo que las chicas retrocedieran.

Flyer: "Lo que paso anoche fue grandioso, pero no tengo los sentimientos por ti y no me gustaría herirte si no tengo esa atracción, espero que pueda comprenderlo… y no me odies" –dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

Rosetta lo estaba mirando y en el fondo de ella sintió que su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos y tenía que componer la postura para que nadie lo notase.

Rosetta: "Entiendo, yo… **-Snif-** …me tengo que ir" –dijo mientras volaba muy lejos.

Los Hadarriones observaban como Rosetta se estaba yendo y Flyer se quedó mirándola, Tinkerbell y las chicas la miraron también y sintieron pena por Rosetta.

Trenk: "Al menos, lo dijiste con todo respecto" –dijo tocando su hombro mientras lo animaba.

Flyer: "Lo sé, pero…"

Tinkerbell: "Viste lo que hiciste" –dijo un poco molesta.

Flyer y Trenk observaron a Tinkerbell quien estaba cerca de ellos y tenía una cara molesta que estaba dirigida hacia Flyer.

Flyer: "Un momento, yo le dije la verdad con todo el respeto que se merece"

Tinkerbell: "Eso lo tengo claro, pero jugaste con sus sentimientos" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer: "Eso… no tengo nada que decir" –dijo bajando su mirada.

Trenk: "Tranquilízate Tinkerbell, él dijo que lo sentía" –dijo defendiendo a su amigo.

Tinkerbell: "Claro, tenía que pensar 2 veces para hacer el acto"

Wallace: "¿A qué te refieres con acto?" –le pregunto.

Tinkerbell: "El de besar, obviamente" –dijo mientras miraba al hombre gorrión del agua.

Silvermist: "Tink, creo que deberíamos…"

Trenk: "Vamos Tinkerbell, si Terrence te dijera lo mismo, te pondrías de la misma manera que se comportó Rosetta" –dijo haciendo que el hada artesana se sonrojara.

Terrence: "¿Qué? Trenk, de que estas hablan…"

Trenk: "Nadie te pidió tu opinion, personaje infravalorado. Es por eso es que las siguientes películas no tienes una participación" –le dijo mirándolo.

Terrence: "¿Qué?" –dijo sin saber lo que decía.

Flyer: "¿Saben qué? Voy a hablar con Rosetta personalmente, aún tengo que decirle algo más"

Trenk: "Si, mejor hazlo rápido antes de que me ponga muy violento con Tinkerbell"

De ahí, estaba tratando de sacar su martillo para darle una amenaza hasta que el momento de sacarlo…

 **¡PANG!**

Golpeo accidentalmente a Wallace haciendo que se desmayara al suelo.

Trenk: "Upsi, perdón" –dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Flyer: "Bueno, nos vemos entonces" –dijo volando muy rápido.

Tinkerbell observo a Flyer quien volaba directamente hacia la casa de Rosetta y ella puso una mano en su cadera pensando en que tenía que tratar de resolver las cosas con Rosetta.

Tinkerbell (Mente): "Flyer, tienes que hablar con la verdad"


	36. Solucionando el problema

Flyer volaba muy rápido hacia el jardín de las hadas del jardín para hablar con Rosetta después de lo que había hecho en el Pixie Dust Tree, él tenía que encontrarla para poderle explicar un poco de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. Dentro de su camino, vio a Chloe conversando con otra hada quien su nombre era Fern, aprovecho el momento para hablar con ella para decirle acerca de donde se encontraba Rosetta.

Flyer: "Hola Chloe"

Chloe: "Hola Flyer, que gusto verte por aquí" –dijo ella saludándola.

Fern: "Entonces, él es el hombre gorrión de que todas las hadas hablaban. Hola, mi nombre es Fern" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Encantado, señorita" –dijo haciendo el galán.

Chloe: "¿Y qué haces por aquí?"

Flyer: "Claro, ¿has visto a Rosetta por aquí?" –le pregunto.

Chloe: "¿Rosetta? Claro, ella voló hacia aquí y cuando le iba a saludar, ella se fue volando y escuche un sollozo en ella. No sé lo que le ha pasado o quien le había hecho llorar"

Flyer se estaba golpeando por dentro tras escuchar la declaración de Chloe, de inmediato tenía que buscar a Rosetta para que pueda hablar con ella.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿sabes a donde se fue?"

Chloe le señalo el lugar y Flyer le agradeció y se fue volando de ahí dejando a las 2 hadas del jardín.

Fern: "Las chicas tenían razón, él es muy guapo"

Chloe: "Si, es cierto"

* * *

Flyer había encontrado la casa de Rosetta y se paró en la puerta mientras trataba de tocar la puerta, pero cada vez que lo hacía, su mano siempre se detenía y observo en una ventana para verla echada en su cama con una almohada en su cara.

Flyer: "Muy bien Flyer, ahí está y tienes que hablar con ella de inmediato" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Toco 2 veces la puerta y esperaba la respuesta de Rosetta para que lo dejara entrar.

"Adelante" –dijo desde su casa.

Flyer dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente mientras lo cerraba lentamente y se acercó a Rosetta para verla echada en su cama, sus labios estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca.

Flyer: "Hey Rosetta, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?" –dijo.

Ninguna respuesta fue respondida…

Flyer: "Escucha, estoy aquí para hablar de algo que no te pude decir debido a que los demás estaban ahí"

Ninguna respuesta fue respondida…

Flyer se sentó en la cama mientras la observaba moverse hacia otro lado y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz rodeo sus ojos pensando en que si estaba con un hada o con una pequeña niña.

Flyer: "No vas a decir nada, ¿cierto?"

Ninguna respuesta fue respondida…

Flyer: "Me lo imaginaba…" –dijo mientras suspiraba.

Rosetta: "Flyer, ¿Por qué viniste?" –dijo finalmente sin tratar de sacar la almohada de su rostro.

Flyer: "Para poder conversar a más detalle sobre lo que paso anoche" –le dijo.

Rosetta: "Te escucho…"

Flyer miro hacia abajo mientras se acomodaba las palabras para poder hablar con exactitud con el hada del jardín.

Flyer: "Bueno, el beso que nos dimos fue… increíble. A decir verdad, jamás imagine que un hada como tú me pudiera dar mi primer beso. Aunque lo creas o no, ese beso me hizo sentir algo… pero luego se fue desvaneciendo sin ninguna razón"

Rosetta se quitó la almohada de su rostro y se sentó para mirar al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Rosetta: "Quieres decirme que, ¿no te gusto el beso?" –dijo con una voz decaída.

Flyer: "Claro que no, tu beso y tus labios fueron fantástico, pero no tengo un sentimiento enorme por ti" –le dijo.

Rosetta miro hacia abajo mirando hacia otro lado y una lagrima se le salía por el ojo izquierdo, Flyer observo eso y la hizo girar su cabeza para que pudiera verlo y le seco su lagrima.

Rosetta: "¿No estás enamorado de mí?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "No, solo eres bonita para mí, pero de una atracción de verdad… pues no" –le dijo con la verdad.

Rosetta: "Entiendo" –dijo mientras se calmaba.

Flyer: "¿En serio?"

Rosetta: "Claro, tus palabras me hicieron sentir y reflexionar sobre ello" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Bueno, al menos todo está bien, ¿cierto?"

Rosetta asintió y ambos se dieron un abrazo haciendo que Flyer la abrazara mucho más mientras sentía su cabello suave en su rostro, Rosetta se rió un poco tras el abrazo de Flyer.

Rosetta: "Abrazas un poco fuerte, azúcar"

Flyer: "Eso pasa cuando tienes un cuerpo con músculos en el pecho y brazos" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Rosetta: "Eso no debo de dudar, por eso las hadas siempre están mirándote"

De ahí, ambos se miraron hacia los ojos mientras se sonreían.

Flyer: "Gracias que todo esto acabara bien, Rosetta. Y no te preocupes, encontraras al hombre gorrión ideal para ti"

Rosetta: "¿De verdad tú crees?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Por supuesto, te amara tal como eres y si por alguna razón te hace llorar… le partiré todo lo que se llama cara" –dijo mientras se reía.

Rosetta parpadeo ante la última parte que dijo Flyer y le dio un abrazo mientras observaba desde su ventana a los Hadarriones quienes observaban todo.

Rosetta: "Eh, cariño"

Flyer: "¿Si?"

Rosetta: "Tus amigos nos están observando desde la ventana"

Flyer abrió sus ojos fuertemente mientras volaba hacia la puerta y miro a los Hadarriones quienes estaba mirando hacia la ventana y todos lo observaron.

Liz: "Eh… sorpresa" –dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

Flyer: "Ay… chicos" –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los Hadarriones se rieron ante eso y no solo ellos, Rosetta también se reía haciendo que Flyer cruzara los brazos mientras ponía una cara aburrida. Todo había salido bien para el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz y eso le alegro bastante de que todo estaba muy bien como antes.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo traido al español latino. El próximo capítulo (como lo es en la versión Ingles) será la tercera saga y para no dejarlos con la intriga, les presentare el título que llevará:**

 **Los Hadarriones: El hada del fuego**


	37. Un hada desconocida

**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo que dará inicio a la tercera saga de los Hadarriones al español latino y sí, sé que existe unos Fanfics en ingles que tienen a un hada del fuego como tema principal, pero… yo también me quería meter a este grupo XD. En fin, espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

El día había comenzado con todos haciendo sus labores, cada talento estaban haciendo sus labores correspondidos y no dejaban de hacerlo ya que tenían que estar al día con todo. Los integrantes de los Hadarriones estaban haciendo sus respectivos trabajos mientras que Flyer estaba creando viento para una labor que le había dicho.

Flyer: "Uf, esto es muy aburrido. Estoy haciendo lo mismo desde que me mandaron" –dijo mientras resoplaba.

De ahí, observo a Zerphyr quien estaba creando un tornado que lo hizo soltar para que soltara viento, ella giro su cabeza para observar a Flyer quien estaba mirándola.

Zerphyr: "Hola Flyer, ¿te estas divirtiendo?" –grito para que él pudiera escucharla.

Flyer: "Eh… si, como me estoy divirtiendo" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Zerphyr: "Uhm… ok, has bien tu trabajo" –dijo mientras se iba.

Flyer alzo una ceja y resoplo mientras se iba volando del lugar para buscar a sus amigos y ver que estaban haciendo.

Flyer: "Espero que los chicos estén disponibles para ver que haremos para divertirnos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras volaba en todo el lugar, observo a Liz junto con Wallace quienes conversaban de algo. Flyer fue directo hacia ellos para hablarles.

Flyer: "Hola Liz, hola Wallace" –les dijo a los 2.

Liz/Wallace: "Hola Flyer"

Flyer: "¿Y qué hacen?" –les pregunto.

Wallace: "Pues, buscando algo para poder divertirnos, estamos muy aburrido al respecto" –le dijo.

Liz: "Mejor vallamos donde Trenk, de seguro estará creando un invento"

Flyer: "Esta decidido, vayamos donde nuestro inventor… para reírnos de su ultimo fracaso" –dijo riéndose haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

Él junto con Liz y Wallace fueron hacia el Tinker's Nook para buscar a Trenk, al momento de llegar vieron a Tinkerbell llevando a un conejo con una caña de pescar y Fawn la estaba acompañando.

Liz: "Miren, ahí está Trenk"

Flyer: "Genial, vayamos donde…"

 **¡KAPOOOOW!**

De pronto, una explosion se escuchó haciendo que los artesanos se asustaran y Hada Mary suspirara al tratarse de quien era, Flyer con los demás volaron hacia el lugar y vieron a Trenk tirado al suelo mientras votaba humo oscuro en la boca.

Wallace: "Bro, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Si… solo… estaba mal ajustado… ¡ **COF** , **COF**!" –dijo mientras tosía.

Liz: "Pobre, hay que ayudarlo" –le dijo a los 2 hombres gorriones.

Flyer y Wallace lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron en un tronco que servía como silla y Trenk estaba mareado y a los poco segundos después recupero la conciencia.

Trenk: "Maldición, otro invento destruido" –dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

Flyer: "De que te enojas, si todos tus inventos han sido así" –le dijo.

Trenk "No insultes mis sentimientos, Flyer" –dijo con una voz exageradamente triste.

De ahí, Hada Mary apareció y vio a Trenk quien estaba muy desordenado toda su vestimenta y su cabello era un desastre.

Hada Mary: "Trenk, otra vez con tus inventos"

Trenk: "Si…"

Hada Mary: "Ay… no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, muchacho" –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Wallace: "Bueno, por lo menos no hubo ningún herido" –dijo.

Hada Mary: "Si, pero todo el lugar está hecho un desastre" –dijo señalando todo el lugar que el invento de Trenk había provocado.

Trenk: "Ay… eso quiere decir que…" –dijo mientras miraba a Hada Mary quien tenía una cara casi molesta.

Fairy Mary: "Limpiar tus desastres" –le ordeno.

Trenk resoplo mientras recogía algunas partes de su invento destrozado. De ahí, el estómago de Liz comenzó a gruñir haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca.

Flyer: "¿Tienes hambre?" –le pregunto.

Ella asintió y Flyer observaba a Trenk y Wallace.

Flyer: "Ustedes quédense a limpiar, yo iré con Liz a traer algo de comer" –dijo mientras se iba con Liz.

Trenk seguía recogiendo algunas partes de su invento y Wallace lo estaba ayudando para que no hiciera él solo.

* * *

En los bosques de Nunca jamás, Flyer y Liz se encontraba en algunos árboles recogiendo moras azules para comer. Flyer, al ser un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, recogía la mayoría que había en cada árbol mientras que Liz tenía casi la mitad.

Flyer: "¡Ja! Es increíble ser un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz" –se dijo con orgullo.

Liz: "Menos charla y más recogiendo moras azules" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Ok, solo iré al último árbol que está a mi derecha"

Fue volando de inmediato hacia el árbol que tenía una cantidad de moras azules y Flyer se preparaba para recogerlas todas. Una vez que estaba a la mitad de recogerlas, oyó un ruido que estaba muy cerca suyo.

Flyer: "Hola, ¿Quién está ahí?" –pregunto.

Ninguna respuesta fue dada lo cual provoco que Flyer le prestara más atención, dejo la cesta en la rama del árbol y fue donde el lugar donde estaba el ruido. Escucho unos sonidos que estaba muy cerca de él y se preparaba por si era un enemigo.

Flyer: "Amigo o enemigo, muéstrate" –dijo con una voz severa.

De ahí, escucho un sonido muy extraño que no pudo reconocerlo y al momento de acercarse un poco más, sorpresivamente fue lanzada una bola de fuego haciendo que Flyer reaccionara y lo esquivara. Hizo una mueca al respecto y puso en combate para pelear.

Flyer: "Ya me quedo en claro, Enemigo" –dijo.

Antes de que pudiera dar un movimiento, la persona salió volando muy rápido haciendo que Flyer retrocediera un poco. Pero al momento de hacerlo, no solo miro que se trataba de un hada, sino que le salía unas chispas de lo que sería… ¿Fuego?

Flyer: "Pero que…"

" **¡Flyer!** " –grito la voz de Liz quien lo llamaba.

Flyer escucho el llamado y tomo la cesta con las moras azules y fue donde Liz sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, estuvo pesando en ella y quería saber de donde era.

Liz: "¿Por qué la demora?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Yo… solo veía cuanta cantidad podría llevar" –le dijo.

Liz: "Bueno, será mejor que lleguemos donde los demás"

Flyer: "Ok"

De ahí, ambos se dirigieron hacia Pixie Hollow para reunirse con los demás. Durante todo el vuelo, Flyer pensaba en el hada que había visto (no físicamente debido a la oscuridad) y su extraño talento.

Flyer (Mente): "Sera que… ¿existe un talento desconocido?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.


	38. Vamos a la enfermería

Flyer y Liz volaban hacia el Tinker´s Nook juntos con las moras azules que habían recolectado para comer, sin embargo, Flyer todavía pensaba en el ser que había visto y que supuestamente lo había atacado con una bola de fuego, aunque dudaba si su forma física era la de un hada debido a que lo había visto cuando salió volando.

Flyer (Mente): "¿Quién es? No creo que sea una criatura o un Black Fairy, debe ser alguien más" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Liz: "Flyer, ¿te encuentras bien?" –ella le pregunto a él.

Flyer recupero la conciencia y miro a Liz quien tenía una cara extrañada.

Flyer: "Claro, solo estaba pensando… en ser el hombre gorrión más veloz de Pixie Hollow" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Liz: "Oh, bueno, se vale soñar" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer gruño ante su respuesta que decidió ignorarla. Mientras seguían volando, se encontraron con Gale quien al parecer los estaban buscando.

Liz: "Hola Gale, ¿Cómo estás?" –ella le saludo.

Gale: "Yo estoy bien, pero Alan no lo está" –dijo haciendo que Flyer y Liz se sorprendieran.

Flyer: "¿Qué le paso?" –pregunto.

Gale: "Al parecer, la mitad de su cuerpo está atrapado en una flor quien no lo deja salir y esta donde las hadas enfermeras"

Flyer: "No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos entonces" –les dijo a las chicas.

Flyer, Liz y Gale fueron hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba Alan y posiblemente a Trenk y Wallace. Les tomaron unos minutos excepto Flyer quien voló más rápido y fueron donde la recepcionista para saber en qué habitación estaba Alan.

Flyer: "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" –pregunto.

De ahí, un mariquita se acercó a ellos y estaba haciendo una señal que indicaba que le tocara sus alas, Liz puso su mano en la mariquita y fue ahí cuando la recepcionista estaba pendiente con ellos.

Recepcionista: "¿Qué les ofrece?" –les dijo a los jóvenes hadas.

Gale: "Buscamos a nuestro amigo que se encuentra aquí" –ella respondió.

Recepcionista: "¿Nombre del paciente?"

Liz: "Alan" –dijo ella.

Recepcionista: "Uhm… Habitación 16" –dijo mientras observaba un libro.

Flyer: "Gracias, señora" –dijo mientras se iba con las chicas.

Recepcionista: "¿Señora?" –se dijo para sí misma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Flyer buscaba la habitación hasta encontrarla, les dio una señal a las chicas y ellas fueron a la habitación para ver cómo estaba Alan. El hombre gorrión de los animales estaba sentado en la mesa mientras que una hada enfemera estaba analizando en cómo sacarle la flor mientras que Trenk y Wallace estaban mirando.

Liz: "¿Y cómo esta él?" –pregunto.

Wallace: "Pues, digamos que se lo está tomando con calma, no dijo ninguna palabra desde que llegamos"

Gale: "Que extraño, ¿están seguro que no dijo ninguna palabra?"

Trenk: "Si, estamos seguros"

La hada enfermera estaba observando en cada lado y la idea se le vino a la mente.

Hada enfermera: "Ya tengo la solución"

Flyer: "Tómese con tiempo, enfermera, eso podría…"

Y para sorpresa de todos, la hada enfermera hizo solamente cosquillas a la flor haciendo que se moviera tanto hasta salir de la mitad del cuerpo de Alan para revelar que…

 **¡PLAF!**

Se había quedado dormido.

Wallace: "Uhm… por razón es que no dijo ninguna palabra"

Hada enfermera: "Bueno, díganle que tiene que tener cuidado con algunas flores que no sueltan para nada a las hadas"

Gale: "Lo tendrá en cuenta cuando despierte, enfermera" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Flyer: "¿Y cómo vamos a levantarlo?"

Wallace: "Solo nos queda un método para estos casos… _La vieja confiable_ "

Trenk: "¿Y cuál es eso?"

Wallace sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia Alan quien todavía estaba dormido, hizo aparecer una bola de agua y se lo tiro en la cara haciendo que Alan pudiera despertar.

Alan: "¡AH! ¡¿Qué paso?!" –dijo mientras respiraba rápido.

Wallace: "Nada, solamente te eche un poquito de agua"

Alan: "¿Ah sí?" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Wallace: "Si, por nada…"

 **¡PANG!**

De ahí, Wallace fue golpeado por una madera pequeña en la cabeza que le dio Alan.

Wallace: "Que manera de agradecer a las personas" –dijo un poco mareado.

Alan: "Y ahora te ofreceré demasiados agradecimientos" –dijo sosteniendo la madera.

Wallace salió volando de la habitación siendo perseguido por Alan, ambos estaban revoloteando en el cielo haciendo que las demás hadas observaran el espectáculo.

Alan: "Ahora si veras, Wallace"

De ahí, Wallace se detuvo por el momento haciendo que Alan también lo hiciera.

Wallace: "Un momento, ¿no podemos hablar como hadas civilizadas?"

Alan: "Veamos… No" –dijo bajando sus cejas –"Y, además, quien te dijo que…"

 **¡PLOF!**

Sin darse cuenta, escucho un grito de un hada y cuando observo se trataba de Tinkerbell quien había sido golpeada directo en… la parte del medio de su espalda.

Tinkerbell: "Atrevido" –dijo con unos ojos de ira.

Alan: "¿Qué?"

 **¡PAF!**

Sorpresivamente, recibió una cachetada haciendo que girara como un tornado. Las chicas se sorprendieron por la cachetada que hizo sonar muy fuerte y en ese momento Liz apareció poniendo un dedo en la cabeza de Alan haciendo que se detuviera en girar.

Alan: "Ouch, como me dolió" –dijo mientras miraba a Tinkerbell –"Se puede saber el porqué me golpeaste"

Tinkerbell: "Eso fue porque tú me golpeaste en mi… eh…" –dijo mientras le daba una señal en donde lo había golpeado.

Alan: "Ah… entonces me disculpo por hacer eso"

Tinkerbell: "Ok…"

Alan: "Terrence es el único que lo puede hacer…"

 **¡PLAF!**

Los Hadarriones cerraron sus ojos mientras escucharon la segunda cachetada que Tinkerbell le dio a Alan, Liz se tapó la boca cuando observo la cachetada.

Alan: "Perdón, no sé de donde salió lo que dije" –dijo mareado mientras se dirigía con su grupo.

Flyer miraba toda la escena y a la vez pensaba en lo que había visto en el bosque, necesitaba saber quién era y necesitaba una respuesta.

Flyer: "Chicos, vayamos a la biblioteca"

Trenk: "¿Por qué?"

Flyer: "Les contare en el camino, solo vayamos" –le dijo.

Los Hadarriones solamente asintieron mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca para saber lo que estaba pensando Flyer, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz necesitaba saber esa respuesta y saber si era una amenaza o no.


	39. Buscando la respuesta en un libro

En la biblioteca, los Hadarriones estaban buscando un libro acerca del ser que había visto en el bosque, pero ningún libro hablaba sobre eso. Eso llevo a los Hadarriones a que siguieran buscando.

Wallace: "¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos buscando? Ya me estoy cansando" –dijo un poco exhausto.

Flyer: "Hasta buscarlo, tenemos que encontrar una información con respecto a lo que vi en el bosque"

Liz: "Eso nos dijiste hace 5 minutos, ya me estoy aburriendo" –dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

Mientras que Liz puso su cabeza en la mesa, Trenk tenía una pila de libros mientras leía uno de ellos para encontrar la información.

Trenk: "Bah, he leído estos libros y no tienen ninguna información a lo que nos dijiste" –le dijo a Flyer.

Flyer: "Qué extraño, a lo mejor lo debe saber el bibliotecario" –sugirió.

Gale: "Buena idea" –dijo mientras se acercaba donde el bibliotecario.

Trenk: "Y si no funciona la primera técnica, usa la que siempre hacen las hadas del jardín femeninas" –le dijo a Gale.

Gale bajo sus cejas mientras lo veía por breves segundos sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería y voló donde el bibliotecario. Cuando se acercó, observo que estaba leyendo un libro y Gale decidió llamar su atención.

Gale: "Eh, disculpa"

De ahí, el bibliotecario la miro mientras esperaba su pregunta.

Gale: "Hola, eh…" –dijo mientras trataba de recordar su nombre.

"Scribble, me llamo Scribble" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Gale: "Ah claro, Scribble, es que no te veo mucho en Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella mientras se reía un poco.

Scribble: "Bueno, que se te ofrece" –dijo mientras dejaba su libro.

Gale: "Bueno, es algo difícil de decir, pero… ¿tendrás un libro que hable sobre criaturas con alas con el elemento de fuego?"

Scribble: "¿Criatura?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Gale: "Bueno, un hada del fuego"

Cuando Gale menciono al hada del fuego, Scribble se puso como piedra al momento de escucharla y se quedó así por segundos.

Scribble: "Dijiste… ¿hada del fuego?" –le pregunto.

Gale: "Eh… claro" –dijo un poco extrañada.

Scribble: " _Creí que ya no volvería a hablar de ese tema_ " –se dijo a sí mismo.

Gale: "¿Perdón?"

Scribble: "Dime, ¿para qué quieres esa información?" –le pregunto al hada del jardín.

Gale: "Bueno, mi amigo Flyer pareció ver uno de esos en los bosques de Nunca jamás" –ella le dijo.

Scribble: "Uhm… bueno, si tengo un libro con respecto a ese tema"

Gale: "¿De verdad?"

Scribble: Si, pero tendré que dárselos cuando todos se vallan debido a que ningún hada sabe del tema, ¿Eres parte de los que dicen que se llaman _Hadarriones_?

Gale: "Si" –ella le confirmo.

Scribble: "Ok, más tarde venga aquí y les daré el libro"

Los Fairows escucharon toda la conversación y felicitaron a la victoria de Gale, ahora con ese libro podrán saber más acerca de la supuesta _hada del fuego_ que Flyer había visto.

Wallace: "Bien hecho Gale, dale su beso por ayudarnos" –le dijo en tono de broma.

 **¡TROMP!**

Hasta que recibió un libro que fue directo hacia su rostro haciendo que el hombre gorrión del agua cayera al suelo.

Gale: "Ok, nos vemos entonces" –dijo mientras se iba con su grupo.

Scribble observo a los Hadarriones quienes se habían ido de la biblioteca y el pensamiento del hada del fuego estaba rodando en la mente del bibliotecario.

Scribble (Mente): "¿Sera buena idea mostrarle el libro? Hace demasiado tiempo que nunca se ha visto un hada del fuego, incluyendo las hadas heladas"

* * *

Paso una hora desde que Scribble le dijo a Gale que vendrían a la biblioteca para darles el libro acerca del hada del fuego que _supuestamente_ lo han visto, Scribble se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras esperaba a los Hadarriones y observo que estaba viniendo y se acercaron a él.

Gale: "Bien, hemos llegado" –le dijo.

Alan: "Estas seguro sobre del libro, ¿verdad?"

Trenk: "Porque si es una mentira, prepárate para lo peor" –dijo mostrándolo su martillo como una amenaza.

Liz: "Trenk, deja de hacer eso" –dijo bajando el martillo.

Scribble trago saliva y se acomodó para poder hablar.

Scribble: "Queridos Hadarriones, los llame aquí ya que me pidieron que les diera un libro acerca de las hadas del fuego"

Flyer: "¿Y lo tienes?" –le pregunto.

Scribble: "¿Qué si lo tengo? Jejeje, claro que lo tengo"

Flyer: "Excelente, muéstranos"

De ahí, Scribble saco un libro oscuro con las letras doradas y lo puso en la mesa para que los Hadarriones lo miraran.

Trenk: "¿La leyenda de las hadas del fuego?" –preguntó.

Scribble: "Creí que solo era una leyenda, pero con mucha investigación y algunas anécdotas, puedo decir que efectivamente existen las hadas del fuego y el por qué no están viviendo en Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Bueno, es hora de que lo leamos" –dijo.

Scribble asintió y abrió el libro para contarle acerca de las hadas del fuego y su historia.

Scribble: "Y así comienza…"


	40. La leyenda de las hadas de fuego

Los Hadarriones estaban observando la página que Scribble estaba observando sobre el hada del fuego y su historia, Flyer estaba más que concentrado en escuchar cada detalle sobre la historia que tenía sobre esas hadas.

 ** _Pesaron que eran un mito, una leyenda, pero resulto que las llamadas "Hadas del fuego" son reales y habitan en los más lejos de Pixie Hollow para su seguridad tanto para ellos, como el de los otros talentos._**

Liz: "¿Para los otros talentos, acaso son malvados?" –pregunto.

Trenk: "No interrumpas, no ves que estamos escuchando la historia" –dijo mirándola.

Liz le saco la lengua mientras seguía escuchando a Scribble contando la historia.

 ** _Durante los inicios de Pixie Hollow, estaban todos los talentos conocidos, sin embrago, un cierto día una flor de diente de león aterrizo en el Pixie Dust Tree como las otras hadas y al saber de qué ningún talento la escogía provoco o mejor dicho "creo" un nuevo talento con sus propias manos._**

Wallace: "¡La magia!" –grito.

Alan: "Estamos escuchando _la leyenda de las hadas del fuego_ , claramente NO hay magia" –le dijo.

 ** _Unas chispas se produjeron en sus manos y unas llamas ardientes comenzaron a salir sin quemar las manos del hada recién llegada, las demás hadas se asustaron y a su vez se sorprendieron por el nuevo talento que había creado y el hada recién llegada estaba un poco asustada. De ahí, la reina Clarion se acercó a ella y le dio una calidad sonrisa haciendo que la hada dejara de producir el fuego en sus manos._**

Gale: "¿La reina Clarion sabe sobre eso?" –le pregunto a Scribble.

Scribble: "Por supuesto, ella es la reina de todo Pixie Hollow y tiene sentido que sabe de eso"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirándolo haciendo que Scribble se pusiera un poco nervioso al respecto.

Scribble: "Bueno, quizás le pedí una información al respecto" –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 ** _La reina Clarion estuvo con la joven hada mientras analizaba su nuevo talento, ella estaba sorprendida al saber que ella misma había creado el talento del fuego y eso provoco que se asustara un poco si utilizaba el fuego en todo Pixie Hollow. Sin embargo, la joven hada hizo todo lo posible para controlar su poder del fuego mientras creaba el color ideal para su nuevo talento: El rojo fuerte con un poco de anaranjado y amarillo._**

Flyer: "Eso tiene sentido debido al color del fuego" –le dijo a su grupo.

 ** _Pasaron algunos años y la joven hada podía controlar fácilmente su talento de fuego haciéndola única ante todos los talentos y eso provoco la llegada de otras hadas con el mismo talento, sin embargo, la joven hada sabía que no podían quedarse en Pixie Hollow debido al fuego en sus interiores y le pidió a la reina Clarion un lugar en donde podían quedarse ella con las nuevas hadas del fuego y la reina asintió dándole un lugar oscuro de Nunca jamás dándole como obsequio un árbol del polvillo para ella. La joven hada se convirtió en la emperatriz de las hadas del fuego por ser la primera de todos ellos y así continua su liderazgo de tener a salvo a sus hadas del fuego de cualquier peligro._**

Liz: "Ah, pobre de ellos" –dijo ella un poco triste por las hadas del fuego.

 ** _Pero no todo era felicidad para las hadas del fuego debido a que alguien que pertenecía a la categoría de las hadas del fuego tenía un corazón oscuro ante ellos por ser "diferente" a ellos, lo denominaron como un Salamandra y para la sorpresa de todos… Era la verdadera forma de las hadas del fuego. Es por eso que tanto la emperatriz como las otras hadas del fuego tienen la piel un poco escasa, pero tenían la piel como las hadas normales._**

Trenk: "Eso lo que faltaba, alguien en contra de algo"

Flyer: "Si, lo que faltaba para esa saga"

 ** _El Salamandra quienes lo llamaron "Drek" fue encarcelado en la prisión de las hadas del fuego donde permanece ahí hasta el día de hoy y las hadas del fuego nunca fueron vistas desde ese día…_**

Scribble: "Hasta ahora que ustedes me dijeron" –le dijo deteniéndose en leer.

Flyer: "Hey, el hada del fuego fue quien vino a vernos, no nosotros" –le dijo.

Scribble: "Uhm… ¿será posible que las hadas del fuego ya este saliendo de la oscuridad?"

Liz: "Puede ser, estar en un lugar tan oscuro debe ser muy feo" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Flyer estaba pensando en una idea que podría revelar un poco acerca del hada del fuego que había visto.

Alan: "Flyer, ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Wallace: "Espero que no se trate de ir donde el hada del fuego"

Flyer: "Vamos a ir donde el hada del fuego"

Wallace: ":|"

Trenk: "Y exactamente, ¿Dónde iremos?"

Flyer: "Pues fácil, donde fuimos Liz y yo mientras recolectábamos las moras azules" –dijo.

Gale: "¿Es una buena idea? Está a punto de anochecer"

Flyer: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a buscarla" –dijo volando muy rápido.

Los Hadarriones lo observaron irse de la biblioteca y no tuvieron otra opción que ir con él para buscar al hada del fuego, Scribble se quedó observándolos y cerro el libro mientras se sentaba un poco mientras observaba el cielo por el momento.

Scribble: "Solo espero que no se metan en problemas"


	41. Llamando al hada de fuego

Estaba anocheciendo en Pixie Hollow y los Hadarriones estaban en el lugar donde Flyer miro al hada del fuego y estuvieron esperando por 5 minutos y Trenk, Wallace y Gale se estaban aburriendo por esperar tanto sin que el _hada del fuego_ apareciera.

Trenk: "Flyer, estamos aquí por 5 minutos y no aparece el hada del fuego que **TÚ** dijiste que viste" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Wallace: "Es cierto, no creo que venga, en especial en la noche" –le dijo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

Flyer: "Uhm… a lo mejor tenemos que atraerla con algo" –sugirió.

Liz: "¿Y con qué?" –ella pregunto.

Flyer se quedó pensando por el momento hasta que una idea se le atravesó en su mente.

Flyer: "¡Ya lo tengo! Tenemos que atraerla con el fuego" –dijo.

Gale: "Excelente idea, pero, ¿Cómo vamos a crear el fuego?"

Alan: "Pues muy fácil" –dijo mientras agarraba unos palos de maderas medianas –"Con estos palos de maderas podemos crear el fuego".

Todos observaron a Alan quien trataba de juntar los palos y frotarlos para que saliera el fuego, pero no podía hacerlo mientras que Trenk suspiro mientras se acercaba al hombre gorrión de los animales para tomar los palos de madera.

Trenk: "Trae acá, tarado, aprende del maestro" –le dijo.

De ahí, Trenk hizo frotar los palos demasiado rápido hasta que observo que unas chispas estaban saliendo y logro crear el fuego con los palos dejándolo caer al suelo.

Liz: "¡Lo hiciste, Trenk!" –grito de alegría.

Trenk: "Gracias, gracia, solo fue un gran esfuerzo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, borro su sonrisa cuando su nariz estaba olfateando algo quemado que estaba muy cerca de él.

Trenk: "Oigan, ¿no huelen algo quemado?" –les dijo a sus amigos.

Alan: "Eh… debe ser tus manos que están ardiendo" –dijo mientras le señalaba sus manos.

Trenk hizo bajar sus ojos mientras observaba sus manos ardiendo por el fuego y el dolor le había llegado hasta ahora.

Trenk: "Solo diré una cosa… **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " –grito.

Trenk volaba en círculo rápidamente tratando de quitarse el fuego de sus manos hasta que Wallace creo una bola de agua y la lanzo hacia las manos de Trenk apagando el fuego, el artesano observo sus manos totalmente oscuras debido al fuego e hizo una mueca al respecto.

Flyer: "Excelente, ya tenemos el fuego" –dijo observando el fuego.

Trenk: "Me duele mis manitas" –dijo con una voz casi chillona.

Gale: "Ahora solo falta que venga el hada del fuego" –le dijo mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

Liz: "Exacto, solo tenemos que… _esperar de nuevo_ " –dijo eso ultimo con un tono aburrido.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron esperando de nuevo al hada del fuego para que pudiera venir y creo que había funcionado debido a que escucharon unas hojas moverse desde arriba.

Alan: "¿Escucharon eso?"

Wallace: "¡¿U-un Monstruo?!" –dijo haciendo una mueca.

Flyer: "No… el hada del fuego" –dijo mientras volaba hacia donde estaba.

Al estar cerca del lugar en donde había escuchado el sonido, observo una silueta de un hada que estaba parada y al parecer lo estaba mirando. Flyer solo pudo ver sus ojos marrones haciendo que ella se alejara un poco.

Flyer: "Tranquila, no te haré ningún daño, soy un hombre gorrión" –le dijo con tranquilidad.

"¿No eres una salamandra?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "No, soy un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz, y mi nombre es Flyer" –dijo mientras le alzaba su mano.

El hada de fuego observo sus manos y luego lo observo por breves segundos, no indicaba ningún peligro y le dio su mano haciendo que Flyer la sacara lentamente de la oscuridad para verla físicamente.

Flyer: "Woh…" –eso fue lo único que dijo.

El hada del fuego tenía una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo fuerte y un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas del mismo color, solo que unas líneas curvas de color amarillo y anaranjado. Su peinado consistía de color marrón y tenía una cola de caballo para que pudiera sostener su cabello largo y por una extraña razón para Flyer, le hizo recordar a Vidia.

Flyer: "Realmente eres un hada del fuego" –le dijo mientras la observaba.

"Si. Mi nombre es Fiorella, soy recién llegada" –le dijo.

De ahí, Flyer hizo bajar a Fiorella para que pudiera conocer al grupo haciéndolos tener sus mandíbulas abierta con tan solo de verla.

Wallace: "Woh, ella es hermosa" –dijo sin pensar en lo que dijo.

Alan: "Sí que lo es" –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Flyer: "Chicos, ella es Fiorella" –le presento a su grupo.

Hadarriones: "¡Hola!" –dijeron al unísono.

Fiorella: "Hola…" –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Flyer: "No te pongas así, aquí somos amigos" –le dijo con una sonrisa –"Ellos son Trenk, Liz, Alan, Wallace y Gale" –dijo presentándolos.

Trenk: "Entonces, ese libro tenía toda la razón" –dijo mientras observaba al hada del fuego.

Liz la observo mucho más de cerca haciendo que Fiorella solamente la miraba mientras observaba a Gale.

Gale: "No te preocupes, ella siempre hace lo mismo" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Y cuéntanos, ¿Qué haces en este bosque tan oscuro?"

Fiorella: "Pues, solamente estaba paseando hasta que percibí el fuego hacia acá y solamente vine a observar"

Flyer asintió mientras la escuchaba y observo en sus brazos que estaba un poco escasa, como la de un reptil, pero eso tenía una explicación muy lógica al respecto.

Wallace: "Pregunta, ¿la emperatriz del fuego no se molestará si no estás con tu grupo?"

Fiorella: "No lo creo, ella está muy ocupada con alguien que ha visitado _Fire Hollow_ "

Hadarriones: "¿Fire Hollow?" –preguntaron.

Fiorella: "Si, así se llama nuestro hogar" –le dijo a los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿quieres venir con nosotros para que conozcas Pixie Hollow?"

Trenk: "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"

 **¡TROW!**

Trenk recibió un golpe de Wallace en la cabeza haciéndolo marearse un poco.

Fiorella: "¿De verdad?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto, te va a fascinar el lugar" –le dijo con una voz alegre.

Fiorella lo pensó por el momento y le dio una sonrisa positiva.

Fiorella: "Ok, lo acepto"

Al decir eso, los Hadarriones se elevaron y Fiorella hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron hacia Pixie Hollow para que ella pudiera conocer el lugar.


	42. Ocurrencias en Tinker's Nook

Los Hadarriones junto con Fiorella habían llegado a Pixie Hollow donde ya estaba de noche y las hadas estaban dormidas, Flyer bajo mientras comenzaba a estirarse y Gale junto con Liz estaban conversando con Fiorella acerca de su mundo.

Fiorella: "Y fue así como pude conseguir mi primer fuego, fue algo difícil, pero lo hice" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Woh, quien lo hubiera imaginado" –dijo ella mientras escuchaba todo lo que había dicho Fiorella.

Liz: "Tu llegada a Fire Hollow debió ser muy dura para ti"

Fiorella: "Al principio fue difícil acostumbrase, pero al pasar los días pude adaptarme" –ella le dijo.

De ahí, Trenk estaba llamando la atención de todos para que pudieran escucharlo.

Trenk: "Muy bien, iremos ahora a mi casa para analizar un poco al hada del fuego" –les dijo.

Fiorella: "¿Analizar?" –pregunto.

Alan: "No te preocupes, solamente queremos comprobar algo de ti" –le dijo a ella para que no se preocupara.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de Trenk para observar más de cerca a Fiorella, al principio todo estaba muy normal para ella, pero al momento de ver más de cerca sus brazos, vieron que las escamas estaban un poco rojas.

Fiorella: "Bueno, eso siempre pasa a las hadas del fuego cuando estaban un poco nerviosas" –les dijo.

Trenk: "Interesante, es la primera vez que un hada de su talento tenga eso, aunque tratándose de las hadas del fuego… es normal" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Liz: "¿Y qué hay de las Black Fairies?"

Alan: "Esos son solo unos demonios que no debieron existir, aunque ya existen" –dijo mientras resoplaba.

Trenk: "Bien, ahora comencemos a revisarla por el momento mientras que yo… **¡AHHHHHHH!** "

Todos observaron a Trenk quien estaba muy nervioso y un poco paranoico cuando estaba observando su escritorio de trabajo.

Flyer: "Trenk, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Trenk: "Mi martillo… **¡NO ESTÁ MI MARTILLO!** " –dijo tomándolo de sus brazos mientras lo sacudía rápidamente.

Alan: "Tanto escándalo por un martillo" –le dijo al artesano.

Trenk: "Tú no lo entiendes, ese martillo ha sido parte de mi vida cuando me convertí en un artesano e hice mi primer invento" –dijo observando al hombre gorrión de los animales hacia los ojos.

Gale: "Quizás debe estar tirado en algún otro lado"

Trenk: "Buena idea"

De ahí, Trenk comenzó a buscar en todas partes su martillo tirando algunas cosas, pero sin encontrarlo y se estaba poniendo más paranoico de lo normal.

Fiorella: "Eh… ¿ese martillo es tan importante para él?"

Wallace: "Si se trata de Trenk, entonces sí" –le respondió.

Liz observaba a Trenk quien estaba buscando todavía su martillo y ella se percató una nota que estaba tirada en el suelo donde estaba el escritorio y lo recogió para leerlo.

Liz: "Trenk, tienes que leer esa nota" –le dijo.

Trenk escucho lo que dijo Liz y se acercó a ella para tomar la nota y leerla, cuando termino de leer la nota su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar tras saber el paradero de su martillo.

Flyer: "¿Y qué paso?"

Trenk: "Al parecer, Clank y Bobble lo tomaron mediante una orden" –le dijo.

Gale: "¿De quién?"

Trenk: "Del hada creadora de problemas, Tinkerbell. ¡Al Tinker's Nook!" –grito mientras volaba hacia allí.

Todos lo siguieron y Flyer fue el único en quedarse debido a la presencia de Fiorella.

Flyer: "Escucha, quiero que te quedes aquí, nosotros resolveremos algo importante"

Fiorella: "No hay problema" –le dijo sin ninguna queja.

Flyer asintió y fue volando para alcanzar a su grupo hacia Tinker's Nook. Al llegar, observo a los Hadarriones estando escondidos afuera del Tinker's Nook mientras observaban a Tinkerbell quien estaba construyendo una maquina con rueda.

Flyer: "¿Qué paso?" –le pregunto.

Trenk: "Nada, solamente está construyendo algo que no sé qué es, pero iré de inmediato para recuperar mi martillo" –dijo mientras se preparaba para ir.

Trenk estaba volando donde estaba Tinkerbell y observo a Clank, Bobble, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta e Iridessa quienes estaba ayudándola a construir la maquina con rueda. Trenk se para atrás de Tinkerbell quien estaba pensando en algo y observo que ella tenía su martillo y estaba a punto de tomarlo hasta que…

 **¡TROMP!**

Fue golpeado por su propio martillo en la frente y Tinkerbell se dio cuenta al respecto, todos observaron la presencia de Trenk y este estaba tratando de recuperarse tras el golpe.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Trenk, ¿Cómo te va?" –ella le pregunto alegremente con una sonrisa tímida.

Trenk: "Quiero una tachita de café…" –dijo hasta sacudir su cabeza para recuperar la razón –"A si, ¿ **QUIÉN** te dio permiso para que agarres **MI** martillo?"

Tinkerbell: "Pues… Clank y Bobble me dijeron que tu martillo es el más resistente y lo tomaron prestado por el momento" –le dijo.

Trenk observo a Clank y Bobble quienes le dieron una sonrisa tímida y el artesano suspiro pesadamente.

Trenk: "Ok, ahora dámelo" –dijo mientras alzaba su mano para recibirlo.

Tinkerbell: "¿Puedes prestármelo un ratito?"

Trenk: "No" –dijo mientras agarraba el martillo.

Sin embargo, Tinkerbell no soltaba el martillo y ambos artesanos estaban tratando de obtener el martillo mientras que las chicas observaban toda la escena.

Fawn: "¡Vamos Tink, no te dejes ganar!" –dijo ella apoyando a su amiga.

Silvermist: "Chicos, no sigan con eso" –le dijo a los 2 artesanos, aunque claramente no la escucharon.

De ahí, los Hadarriones entraron al Tinker's Nook y observaron la escena que estaba provocando Trenk y Tinkerbell. Wallace se acercó un poco más para saber quién estaba ganando.

Wallace: "Vamos Trenk, tú pue…"

 **¡TROMP!**

Para su mala suerte, el hombre gorrión del agua recibió un martillazo por parte de Trenk haciendo que se caiga al suelo inconsciente.

Trenk: "Ay…" –dijo mientras observaba a Wallace tirado al suelo.

Tinkerbell: "Eso le dolerá mañana" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Pensándolo bien, te lo puedo prestar. Asegúrate de cuidarlo muy bien" –dijo soltando el martillo mientras salía volando del lugar.

Flyer: "Bueno… Tinkerbell, ¿para qué quieres el martillo de Trenk?" –le pregunto.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, lo necesito ya que estamos construyendo un Fabrica-nieve" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Un… ¿Qué?"

Bobble: "Un Fabrica-nieve, construiremos uno para Tink"

Trenk: "Ok, pero como el mismo nombre lo dice, ¿Cómo conseguirán la nieve?"

Gale: "Un momento, no estarán pensando en obtenerlo en el Winter Woods, ¿cierto?"

Iridessa: "Técnicamente, sí"

Alan: "¿Y cuál es el motivo para que quieras ir al Winter Woods? Sabes lo prohibido que esta…"

Desde ahí, Clank comenzó a hablar haciendo interrumpir a Alan.

Clank: "Veras mi estimado amigo, Tink nos contó de que tiene una hermana en el Winter Woods"

Alan: "¿Una hermana?"

Flyer: "¿Una hermana?"

Gale: "¿Una hermana?"

Liz: "¿Una enana?"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirando a Liz quien acababa de decir algo totalmente absurdo y sin sentido alguno.

Liz: "¿Qué?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una hermana?"

Al preguntar eso, Tinkerbell comenzó a contarle a los Hadarriones acerca de cómo fue directo hacia el Winter Woods debido a que sus alas habían brillado cuando tenía contacto con el invierno y descubrió que el motivo se debió a que cuando ella y su hermana quien se llamaba Periwinkle se juntaba, sus alas comenzaban a brillar como si estuvieran conectadas entre ellas.

Liz: "Woh, esa si fue una fantástica historia" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Silvermist: "En eso estoy de acuerdo" –dijo haciendo lo mismo como lo hacía Liz.

Wallace: "Vaya historia que has contado"

Alan: "Y tú, ¿Cuándo te has despertado?" –dijo incrédulo al momento de verlo.

Wallace: "Hace unos instantes. Ahora lo que quiero saber es que, ¿Quién fue que me pego con el martillo?" –pregunto molesto.

Trenk: "Tinkerbell"

Tinkerbell: "¡¿Qué?! No seas un mentiroso, Trenk"

Trenk: "¿A mí me dices mentiroso? Si tú eres la que nunca le dices sus sentimientos hacia cierto hombre gorrión que recolecta el polvillo".

Al decir eso, Tinkerbell comenzó a sonrojarse mientras comenzaba al balbucear.

Tinkerbell: "Eso… como te… no tiene nada que ver… ¡Arg! Mira lo que me hiciste" –dijo molesta.

Iridessa: "Pero, eso ya lo sabíamos antes" –les dijo a las chicas.

Vidia: "Eso lo sabemos, veamos lo que pasa después" –dijo haciendo que las chicas asintieran.

Liz: "Aww, el amor es tierno" –dijo ella.

Alan saco la lengua por el comentario que hizo Liz haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Trenk: "Acéptalo Tink, tú bien sabes que en algunas ocasiones te la pasas todo el día con Terrence haciendo sus…"

Gale/Liz: "¡Trenk!" –gritaron al unísono.

Trenk: "¿Qué?" –dijo mientras comenzaba a verlas.

Tinkerbell: "Trenk, una más que hables sobre mi relación con Terrence, voy a…"

Wallace: "¡Aja! Tú misma lo dijiste, MI RELACIÓN con Terrece. Ya no puedes negarlo"

Tinkerbell: "¿Quieres otro martillazo?" –dijo mostrándole el martillo.

Wallace: "Eh… no gracias" –dijo mientras sonreía tontamente.

Flyer: "Creo que este capítulo se está hablando de la relación de Tinkerbell con Terrence"

Alan: "Nah, pronto tendremos unos capítulos que hablaran de las parejas, por ahora concentrémonos en el presente" –le dijo.

Rosetta: "A propósito, ¿para que vinieron ustedes?"

Liz: "Vinimos por el martillo de Trenk ya que tenemos a una amiga esperándolo en su casa"

Fawn: "¿Una amiga, es una recién llegada?"

Flyer: "Se podría decir, pero no es de Pixie Hollow"

Las chicas pusieron unas caras extrañadas al momento de oír la declaración de Flyer.

Iridessa: "No tienen ningún sentido en lo que dices, las hadas siempre vienen a Pixie Hollow cuando un bebé hace su primera risa" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Y qué pasaría si en verdad nace un hada mediante la risa de un bebé y llega a Nunca jamás, solo que en otra dirección" –le pregunto.

Vidia: "¿Estas queriéndonos decir que existe un talento que desconozcamos?"

Flyer comenzó a explicar a las chicas acerca de las hadas del fuego y de su amiga Fiorella que se encontraba en la casa de Trenk. Las chicas, Clank y Bobble se sorprendieron ante la noticia que les dieron ya que, jamás habían pensado que existían un talento del fuego.

Tinkerbell: "Woh, fueron más misteriosos que las hadas heladas" –le dijo a Flyer.

Flyer: "Exactamente…"

Trenk: "Ok, les dejare usar mi martillo por el momento. Asegúrense de cuidármelo muy bien"

Bobble: "No tienes que preocuparte, el martillo está en buenas manos" –dijo mientras ponía una rueda en la máquina.

Clank: "Exacto, no tienes que preocuparte" –le dijo.

Desde ahí, los Hadarriones salieron del Tinker's Nook para ir directo a la casa de Trenk donde se encontraba su amiga del fuego.

Wallace: "Con los que nos dijeron acerca de las hadas heladas, ¿podríamos ir en algún momento?"

Trenk: "Si, incluso podríamos conocer a las hermosas hadas" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Gale: "Ustedes siempre piensan en chicas, ¿verdad?"

Flyer: "Es instinto masculino" –le dijo golpeando su pecho.

Liz: "Yo diría, tontería masculina"

Alan: "Están así porque no consiguieron a sus hombres gorriones" –les dijo a los chicos.

Los chicos se rieron ante eso mientras que las chicas solamente los ignoraron mientras seguían volando hacia la casa de Trenk.


	43. Tenemos que ir a Fire Hollow

Luego de lo ocurrido en el Tinker's Nook, los Hadarriones habían llegado a la casa de Trenk donde se encontraba Fiorella quien estaba sentada en una silla.

Trenk: "Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal ha ocurrido mientras no estábamos" –les dijo a los demás.

De ahí, todos notaron que algo estaba iluminando la casa haciendo que Trenk pusiera una cara extrañada.

Liz: "Trenk, ¿tienes una lámpara?" –le pregunto al artesano.

Trenk: "No"

En ese momento, Trenk volteó lentamente para observar que una llama de fuego estaba en su mesa de escritorio haciendo que el artesano pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Trenk: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡FUEGO, FUEGO!** " –Grito a todo pulmón.

Wallace hizo crear una bola de agua y lo arrogo en la llama de fuego apagándolo en instantes, no hubo nada quemado excepto una mancha oscura en el escritorio.

Trenk: "Bueno, al menos nada malo ha ocurrido" –dijo.

Fiorella: "Lo siento" –le dijo.

Trenk: "Tranquila, solo por esta vez no me pondré paranoico" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Bien. Ahora queremos saber cómo usas el fuego" –le dijo a ella.

Liz: "Si, haz un espectáculo con el fuego" –dijo entusiasmada.

Fiorella: "Oh, está bien" –ella dijo.

Desde ahí, comenzó a girar sus manos haciendo que las llamas de fuego aparecieran quedando impresionados a los Hadarriones. Fiorella junto las bolas de fuego para hacer una mediana bola de fuego para así desaparecerla quedando solamente en las cenizas.

Gale: "Woh, eso fue impresionante" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Completamente increíble" –dijo con asombro.

Flyer: "Si eres una gran hada del fuego" –le dijo a ella.

Fiorella se ruborizo un poco ante eso y noto a Trenk quien estaba observando el cielo por la ventana.

Wallace: "Trenk, ¿Qué sucede?"

Trenk: "Bueno, ¿han notado que el cielo tiene una mancha roja?" –les dijo.

Flyer: "¿Roja?" –pregunto.

Los Hadarriones miraron hacia la ventana y observaron que el cielo tenía una niebla roja que estaba un poco lejos y eso hizo que dudaran al grupo de protectores de Pixie Hollow.

Liz: "Eso es algo inesperado de observar" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "¿Acaso se vendrá el apocalipsis?" –dijo con un poco de miedo.

Gale: "Por supuesto que no, deja de inventar fantasías"

Fiorella se acercó a ellos para observar el cielo por el momento y sus pupilas temblaban por la niebla roja que habitaba en el cielo, indicando que sabía algo al respecto.

Fiorella (Mente): "No… esto no puede ser posible" –pensó con una preocupación.

Trenk: "¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunto al hada del fuego.

Fiorella pensó por el momento ante de contestarle, pensó que tal vez ellos podrían ayudar a su mundo de la niebla roja.

Fiorella: "Chicos, escuche que ustedes derrotaron al líder de las Black Fairies" –les dijo.

Flyer: "Exactamente, nosotros lo derrotamos"

Fiorella: "Que bueno escucharlo porque necesito de su ayuda de inmediato" –le dijo con una ligera preocupación.

Alan: "¿Algo malo sucede?"

Fiorella: "Sí, tiene que ver con la niebla roja que está en el cielo" –dijo mientras señalaba el cielo.

Wallace: "El apocalipsis"

Fiorella: "No, pero es algo peor"

Wallace: "Mas peor que el apocalipsis…"

Flyer: "Wallace" –lo callo –"¿Qué necesitas?"

Fiorella: "Necesito que me acompañen hacia Fire Hollow para comprobar algo que creo que está relacionado con la niebla roja"

Alan: "¿A Fire Hollow?"

Fiorella: "Si, es algo muy importante" –dijo como si fuera una súplica.

Flyer: "Si es una amenaza, entonces debemos detenerlo cuanto antes. Hadarriones, ¡vayamos hacia Fire Hollow!"

Hadarriones: "¡Vamos!" –gritaron al unísono.

Fiorella: "Gracias"

De ahí, los Hadarriones salieron de la casa de Trenk y volaron hacia Fire Hollow quien iba a resolver una anécdota que tenía Fiorella.

* * *

 **Fire Hollow -Tierra del fuego-**

Las hadas del fuego estaban descansando mientras que unos guardias de fuego estaban cuidando un calabozo que estaba sellado muy fuertemente, ahí se encontraba la amenaza que una vez había aterrizado Fire Hollow.

Guardián 1: "¿Estas durmiendo?" –le pregunto a su compañero.

Guardián 2: "Creo que sí, no he dormido durante mi hora de descanso" –dijo mientras bostezaba un poco.

Guardián 1: "Deberíamos hablar con la emperatriz para que nos dé un descanso, hemos cuidado este calabazo con este monstruo adentro…"

" ** _Puedo escucharte, estúpido guardián_** " –dijo una voz desde el calabozo.

De ahí, el guardián 1 golpeo las barras para callarlo.

Guardián 1: "¡Silencio! Nadie te pidió que hablaras" –le dijo.

Desde ahí, el guardián 2 observo el cielo y miro con asombro y temor que una niebla roja estaba iluminando el cielo lo cual provoco que le avisara a su compañero.

Guardián 2: "Amigo, observa el cielo" –le dijo.

El guardián 1 observo el cielo y miro con asombro por lo que veía.

Guardián 1: "Oh no, deberíamos avisarle a la emperatriz"

" ** _Jejejejeje… muy asustados, ¿cierto?_** " –dijo burlonamente.

Guardián 1: "No… no creo que puedas escapar de aquí, le avisare a la emperatriz" –dijo mientras salía volando.

El guardián 2 se quedó mirando el calabozo mientras escuchaba la leve risa del encarcelado provocándole que le hiciera temblar su cuerpo.

" ** _Creo que mi salida será más pronto de lo que me imaginaba_** "


	44. Vayamos a Fire Hollow

Los Hadarriones junto con Fiorella volaban rápidamente hacia Fire Hollow para comprobar algo que ella estaba suponiendo desde que notaron la niebla roja en el cielo, el hada del fuego estuvo en silencio durante todo el vuelo y eso hizo que Flyer notara eso.

Alan: "Oigan, no creen que Fiorella este preocupada por algo" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Gale: "Puede ser, no ha hablado desde que comenzamos a volar" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Puede ser que algo muy malo esté ocurriendo en Fire Hollow" –supuso.

Flyer: "Sea lo que sea, tenemos que ayudarla porque es nuestra amiga"

Fairows: "¡Sí!" –dijeron al unísono.

De ahí Fiorella quien estaba al frente de los Hadarriones se detuvo en volar haciendo que el grupo también lo hicieran.

Liz: "¿Ya llegamos?" –pregunto ella.

Fiorella: "Si, hemos llegado a Fire Hollow" –dijo ella confirmándolo.

Los Hadarriones observaron Fire Hollow y bajaron lentamente sus mandíbulas al momento de observar, todo el lugar era muy rocoso con algunas líneas de fuego que estaba en el suelo y algunas casas estaban ahí. El árbol del polvillo estaba en el medio de todo Fire Hollow y atrás del árbol se encontraba un volcán que estaba echando humo.

Flyer: "Este lugar es tan… sombrío" –dijo mientras observaba todo el lugar.

Fiorella: "Bueno, así les gusta a la emperatriz y a las otras hadas del fuego" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Ya hemos llegado, ¿Qué quieres comprobar?"

Fiorella: "Vayamos hacia el…"

Sin embargo, Fiorella se detuvo en hablar cuando vio a un guardian del calabozo que tenía Fire Hollow se acercó al árbol del polvillo muy preocupado. Ella supuso que su temor se deba a que el prisionero del calabozo estaba planeando algo malvado.

Fiorella: "Oh no, creo que es verdad" –se dijo a sí misma.

Wallace: "Deja los misterios para otra ocasión, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?" –exigió con una ligera preocupación.

Fiorella observo a los Hadarriones y dio un suspiro para poder hablar con ellos.

Fiorella: "Ok, les voy a contar…"

* * *

Dentro del árbol del polvillo, el guardián volaba muy rápidamente mientras encontraba la sala principal en donde se encontraba la emperatriz de todo Fire Hollow: La emperatriz Scarlat. El guardián se detuvo en volar para poder respirar un poco y la emperatriz noto su presencia.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Guardián, ¿Por qué no está en su puesto en el calabozo?" –le pregunto.

Guardián 1: "Mi emperatriz, creo que lo está planeando" –le dijo a ella.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¿Te refieres a…?"

Guardián 1: "Si, mi emperatriz" –le dijo.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Oh no…"

* * *

Fiorella: "Hace mucho tiempo un recién llegado había pisado por primera vez a Fire Hollow, cuando lo rociaron con el polvillo y se transformó en su forma física las hadas lo miraron algo extrañadas debido a que el recién llegado era muy diferente"

Flyer: "¿Como que _diferente_?"

Fiorella: "Sus ojos era de color amarillo y sus pupilas eran como una línea negra recta, tenía garras en sus manos y sus pies y todo su cuerpo era de color rojo teniendo la forma de un reptil con una cola"

Desde esa descripción, los Hadarriones se dieron cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

* * *

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Sabia que tarde o temprano estaría planeando su salida" –dijo con un tono preocupante.

Guardián 1: "Mi emperatriz, ¿quiere que llamen a todos los guardianes del reino?" –le pregunto a la emperatriz.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Si se trate de ese malvado, hágalo rápido"

* * *

En el calabozo, la persona que estaba encarcelada estaba haciendo sonidos de un reloj haciendo que el guardián 2 se asustara un poco.

Guardián 2: "No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué hace eso?" –pregunto de una forma exigente.

" ** _Bueno, lo que pasa es que esta noche será la mejor de toda mi larga vida_** " –dijo mientras hacía de nuevo los sonidos de un reloj.

Guardián 2: "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

" ** _Dentro de unos segundos, lo sabrás_** "

* * *

Alan: "Bueno, eso sí que es algo perverso"

Fiorella: "Si, es por eso que lo encarcelaron en el calabozo que tenemos"

Liz: "¿Y cómo se llama?"

Fiorella hizo una mueca al respecto al momento de preguntarle de que como se llamaba el encarcelado en el calabozo, la emperatriz Scarlat estaba observando desde un hueco gigante que servía como ventana al cielo que tenía la niebla roja que se había vuelto más grande y estaba justo en el lugar que estaba el calabozo.

Fiorella/Emperatriz Scarlat: "Drek"

 **¡KAAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOOW!**

El calabozo había explotado impactando al guardián 2 quien lo mando muy lejos chocando contra algo haciéndole que se desmayara, salía un gran humo gigante que salía del calabozo y una sombra estaba saliendo mientras hacia una leve risa mientras que su cola sacaba el humo que estaba en su alrededor.

Drek: "Bueno, es momento de la venganza contra la emperatriz Scarlat… y la Reina Clarion" –dijo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

* * *

Fiorella había escuchado la explosión y los Hadarriones estaban observando el lugar en donde un humo gigante estaba llagando al cielo hasta desaparecer.

Trenk: "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" –pregunto incrédulo.

Fiorella: "No puede ser, ha escapado del calabozo"

Liz: "Tal vez haya escapado del calabozo, pero no creo que venga hacia aquí tan pronto"

Sin embargo, un resplandor rojizo estaba acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos y se revelo como Drek la salamandra.

Liz: "Tenia que abrir la boca…" –se dijo a sí misma.

Drek: "Vaya sorpresa, no sabía que las hadas de Pixie Hollow estuvieran en Fire Hollow" –dijo mientras observaba a los Hadarriones.

Fiorella: "Tú eres Drek la salamandra, el causante de muchos desastres en el pasado"

Drek: "Oh, parece que mi historia todavía sigue presente para esta generación de hadas del fuego. Pues sí, soy Drek la salamandra"

Fiorella: "¿Para que has escapado de tu encierro?"

Drek: "No seas una ignorante, la razón de mi salida es porque… ¡ **Quiero acabar con la emperatriz Scarlat junto con la Reina Clarion para así obtener mi venganza**!"

Flyer: "Pues ni creas que les pondrá un mano encima a la reina Clarion" –dijo poniéndose en frente de todos.

Drek: "Uhm… un defensor, creo que serás el primero en probar mis garras a partir de mañana"

De ahí, Drek salió disparado del lugar haciendo que los Hadarriones lo observara por breves segundos.

Wallace: "Bueno, otro enemigo hemos encontrado"

Fiorella: "Tengo que avisarle a la emperatriz sobre eso" –dijo mientras volaba hacia el árbol del polvillo.

Los Hadarriones la observaron irse mientras pensaban en como detener a ese nuevo adversario quien también quería vengarse de la reina Clarion.

Flyer: "Acompañémosla" –dijo haciendo que los otros asintieran.


	45. Un nuevo mal ha resurgido

La emperatriz Scarlat había escuchado la explosión y su temor se hizo más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que Drek había escapado de su prisión, el guardián 1 se había retirado para llamar a su ejército mientras que Fiorella había llegado donde la emperatriz quien estaba totalmente quieta ante lo sucedido.

Fiorella: "Eh… emperatriz Scarlat" –dijo ella llamándola su atención.

La emperatriz Scarlat se volteó para observar a la recién llegada Fiorella quien estaba parada observándola con un poco de temor, ella supuso que le hablaría acerca de Drek debido a que ella misma le había contado luego de su primer día en Fire Hollow.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Sí Fiorella, sé que Drek ha escapado del calabozo" –dijo mientras suspiraba.

Fiorella: "¿No podría detenerlo usted misma?" –ella le dijo.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Quisiera, pero sabes muy bien que mis poderes de fuego han estado desgastados desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente cuando lo utilice al máximo para derrotarlo" –dijo en total derrota.

La emperatriz Scarlat estaba observando una vez más al cielo mientras pensaba en una forma para detener nuevamente a Drek, pero al perecer Fiorella ya tenía a quienes podrían detenerlo.

Fiorella: "Bueno, se quienes podría ayudarnos" –le dijo a la emperatriz.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¿Qué?" –dijo volteándose luego de escucharla.

Cuando volteó, observo a los Hadarriones quienes habían escuchado toda la conversación y la emperatriz Scarlat los miro fijamente.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¿Ellos no son los que derrotaron al líder de las Black Fairies?"

Flyer: "Exactamente, su emperatriz" –le dijo cortésmente.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Uhm, la reina Clarion me hablo de ustedes en alguna ocasión" –ella les dijo.

Liz: "Eso quiere decir que tú eres la primera hada del fuego" –ella dijo.

La emperatriz Scarlat asintió y su mirada se volvió muy preocupada.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Ahora que Drek ha escapado, quien sabe lo que podría hacer" –dijo preocupada.

De ahí, los Hadarriones recordaron las palabras que dijo antes de que huyera y es que iba a vengarse de la reina Clarion de algo que no sabían que era.

Flyer: "La reina Clarion, ese reptil de dos patas quiere vengarse de la reina Clarion" –dijo.

Alan: "Tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes"

Los Hadarriones se despidieron de Fiorella y la emperatriz para ir hacia Pixie Hollow para comprobar si la reina Clarion estuviera bien, Fiorella los observo irse y tenía que rezar para que no le pasara nada malo a la reina Clarion.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, Drek estaba parado frente al árbol del polvillo y estaba preparándose para atacar por sorpresa a la reina Clarion. Estaba riéndose en silencio mientras se acomodaba para poder atacarla.

Drek: "Bien, es momento de una visita, Clarion. Gracias por abrirme la puerta, eres una dulzura" –le dijo a un hada que estaba amarrada y tapada en la boca.

Se trataba de Viola y estaba tratando de salirse del aprieto que Drek le había hecho, pero era muy inútil. Drek estaba a punto de atacar hasta que de pronto…

Flyer: "Ni se te ocurra tocarla, lagartija parlante" –dijo amenazante.

Drek lo observo con mala cara y miro que Flyer estaba apretando sus brazos y tenía un puño listo para disparar.

Drek: "Veo que eres muy leal a la reina, ¿acaso estás enamorado de ella?" –le dijo burlonamente.

Flyer: "¡¿Qué?!" –dijo incrédulo.

De ahí, Flyer le dio un rodillazo por sorpresa a Drek haciendo que este botara saliva mientras gruñía y preparaba su puño para golpearlo. Flyer salió del lugar y Trenk voló teniendo su martillo en su mano y lo golpeaba con todo.

Trenk: "No permitiremos que le hagas daño a la reina Clarion" –dijo mientras seguía golpeando sin parar.

Drek: "Ustedes son una molestia" –dijo preparando sus garras para atacar.

De ahí, Drek recibió un salpicada de agua por parte de Wallace y Gale hizo aparecer un tallo de flor quien hizo que amarraba el cuerpo de Drek. Los Hadarriones lo observaban mientras que Alan ayudaba a Viola a desamarrase.

Flyer: "Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con la reina Clarion?" –dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Drek le dio una expresión aburrida para luego reírse levemente haciendo que los Hadarriones lo mirara muy extrañados.

Alan: "¿Cuál es la risa?"

Drek: "Solamente es un asunto pendiente con ella" –dijo observándolos.

Liz: "Si, queriendo atacarla"

Drek: "Puede ser…"

Trenk: "Por razón las hadas del fuego te tuvieron encerrado en ese calabozo"

Viola se acomodó para observar a Drek quien estaba amarrado en el tallo de la flor.

Viola: "Debería hablar con la reina Clarion sobre eso"

Trenk: "Tranquilízate nena, mañana será lo necesario para decirle que…"

Drek: "Ya me fui"

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

De ahí, Drek rompió el tallo de la flor y huyo muy lejos mientras que los Hadarriones lo miraran yéndose muy lejos.

Wallace: "Caray, se fue otra vez"

Liz: "Tenemos que hablar con la reina Clarion sobre esto antes de que…"

Reina Clarion: "Ya lo vi todo"

Los Hadarriones se sorprendieron al presenciarla y Clarion voló donde estaban ellos mientras que Viola se acercaba a su reina.

Viola: "Su majestad, esa cosa vino a…"

Reina Clarion: "Lo sé, creo que una amenaza del pasado ha vuelto" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Quiere decir que él es muy peligroso que Skrill"

Reina Clarion: "A diferencia de Skrill, Drek solo quiere el sufrimiento de las hadas para su ambición, incluso quiere hacernos sufrir a mí y a Scarlat"

Flyer: "Tenemos que detenerlo" –dijo mientras se preparaba para volar.

Sin embargo, la reina Clarion lo detuvo para que no pudiera volar.

Reina Clarion: "Flyer, creo que necesitas descansar para que lo puedas hacer mañana" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Pero, ¿y si vuelve?"

Reina Clarion: "No creo que Drek vuelva nuevamente, no porque ya los vio a ustedes"

Flyer hizo una mueca al respecto y dejo de agitar sus alas para que pudiera volar.

Reina Clarion: "Ahora, quiero que cada uno vuelvan a sus casas y puedan pensar en su plan para mañana"

Fairows: "Si, reina Clarion"

Cada uno voló directo a su casa dejando el árbol del polvillo, la reina Clarion observo el cielo una vez más mientras que Viola simplemente la observaba.

Viola: "¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?"

Reina Clarion: "Viola, necesito que llames a Nyx"


	46. Llamando ayuda

Al día siguiente, luego de los sucesos que habían pasado durante la noche, Flyer se levantó de su cama mientras se vestía para comenzar un plan que consistía en detener a Drek. Salió de su casa para ir directo hacia la casa de Trenk en donde los demás estaban esperándolo. Al momento de llegar, observo que Trenk todavía estaba durmiendo mientras hacía unos ronquidos.

Flyer: "Aww, todavía no se despierta el bello durmiente. Creo que se cómo despertarlo" –dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Voló en toda la casa buscando algún artefacto para que pudiera despertarlo, sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Fue en el lugar en donde se encontraba durmiendo Trenk y se preparó para hablar.

Flyer: "Trenk, Silvermist está durmiendo contigo mientras te da unos besitos" –le dijo burlonamente.

Pero para su sorpresa, Trenk abraza su almohada y se cubrió con ella pensando de que Silvermist en verdad lo besaba. Flyer parpadeo 2 veces e hizo un gruñido al respecto.

Flyer: "No funciono, plan B" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomo una moneda que estaba junto a la cama para así…

 **¡POM!**

Golpearlo directo en la cara.

Trenk: "Ay… ¿ya es de día?" –dijo un poco mareado.

Flyer: "Si. Con que Silvermist, ¿eh?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Trenk se sonrojo fuertemente mientras empezaba a balbucear.

Trenk: "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?... no es lo que… quiero decir… ¡Cállate!" –le dijo molesto.

Flyer: "Tranquilo Romeo, no le contare nada" –le dijo burlonamente.

Trenk: "Mas te vale porque, ¿sabes lo que te haría si les cuenta?" –dijo mostrándole su martillo.

 **¡POM!**

Trenk: "Me quedo calladito" –dijo mareado tras recibir el golpe con la moneda.

Flyer: "Ok. Sera mejor que reunamos al equipo para detener a Drek" –le dijo mientras se iba a la puerta.

Trenk: "Bien, pero no sabemos a dónde se fue ese reptil con 2 patas" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Tienes razón, pero tenemos que hacer un plan"

Trenk: "Espero que sean muy buenas"

Flyer y Trenk salieron de la casa para reunir al grupo para idear un plan para detener a Drek y así evitar una amenaza mayor.

* * *

En el Pixie Tree Dust, la reina Clarion estaba parada observando el atardecer pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Los recuerdos del pasado estaban llegando a su mente teniendo como portada a la cara malvadamente sonriente de Drek que hizo que ella se pudiera muy tensa por dentro.

Reina Clarion: "Esos recuerdos sí que son muy intimidantes, ¿Qué querrá esta vez?" –se preguntó a sí misma.

De ahí, Viola se acercó junto con Nyx quien tenía una cara seria y se puso firme al momento de ver a su reina.

Viola: "Reina Clarion, Nyx se encuentra aquí" –le dijo.

Reina Clarion: "Gracias Viola, puedes retirarte" –le dijo amablemente.

Viola: "Estaré a su servicio, su alteza" –ella dijo mientras se retiraba.

Nyx observo a Viola por breves segundos y luego su mirada se centró donde la reina Clarion, ella sabía de la razón de su llamado y supuso que se trataba de una amenaza que llegaría a Pixie Hollow.

Nyx: "Reina Clarion, ¿hay algún problema?" –le pregunto.

La Reina Clarion tomo un poco de aire antes de poder hablar con ella.

Reina Clarion: "Nyx, ya te he hablado acerca de las amenazas que tienen Nunca jamás"

Nyx: "Si, su alteza" –le dijo.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, uno de ellos está afuera de Nunca jamás y no sé cuándo va a dar su ataque sorpresa"

Nyx entrecerró sus ojos y se volteó para observar la salida principal, quizás no pudieron contra Skrill y las Black Fairies, pero podría tal vez deshacerse de la nueva amenaza que se aproximaría a Pixie Hollow.

Nyx: "¿Quién es?" –le pregunto.

Reina Clarion: "Se trata… de una salamandra" –le dijo.

Nyx volteo para mirar a la reina muy confundida ante su respuesta.

Nyx: "Disculpe, ¿una salamandra?"

Reina Clarion: "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero se trata de la salamandra más malvada que existe".

Nyx: "Disculpe su alteza, pero no puede creer que una salamandra sea una amenaza para…"

Reina Clarion: "Su nombre es Drek, la forma definitiva de un hada del fuego" –le explico.

Ahora Nyx se había perdido, jamás había escuchado acerca de un hada del fuego debido a que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia o una historia sobre ellas. La Reina Clarion la observo por unos segundos y se acercó a ella para que pudiera calmarla.

En otro lado, los Hadarriones estaban volando de un lado a otro mientras encontraba el paradero de Drek teniendo sus rociones de polvillo, cortesía de Diana. Pasando casi media hora y ninguno de ellos había tenido un éxito asegurado debido a que todo Nunca jamás era muy gigantesco.

Wallace: "No pude encontrarlo, ¿y ustedes?"

Alan: "No, pero sí que estoy muy cansado"

Gale: "Yo solo quiero descansar" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "No hay que tener que perder la confianza, tenemos que buscarlo. Yo iré hacia otro lado para encontrarlo"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se alejó del grupo para encontrar a Drek, cuando más se alejaba de ellos más sentía que el ambiente estaba un poco abrumador.

Flyer: "¿Qué raro, porque está el ambiente así?"

" ** _Tal vez sea por el calor_** " –dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Flyer escucho la voz y se puso en modo de combate mientras que sus ojos observaban a cada lado para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Lo que vi a continuación fue que en todo su alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro y no podía ver nada, pero supuso que Drek también se encontraba ahí.

Flyer: "Sé que eres tú, Drek, ¡¿Dónde estás y muéstrate?!"

De ahí, sintió que su espalda estaba sintiendo un viento haciendo que le hiciera temblar un poco y cuando se dio la media vuelta…

" ** _Hola…_** "

* * *

La reina Clarion le había contado a Nyx acerca de la historia de Drek y como lo había derrotado junto con la emperatriz de las hadas del fuego, Nyx estaba prestando mucha atención mientras escuchaba la historia.

Reina: "Y no sé cómo pudo salir del calabozo, supongo que ya lo tenía todo planeado" –le dijo.

Nyx: "No se preocupe, me encargare de que esa lagartija parlante no le haga ningún daño. Llamare a mi grupo para hacer una guardia en todo Pixie Hollow"

Reina Clarion: "Sabia que podría contar contigo y también los Hadarriones están es el caso" –le dijo.

Nyx: "¿Se refiere al grupo de Flyer con sus amigos?" –dijo ella.

La reina Clarion asintió mientras que Nyx se retiraba del lugar para pensar en un plan para detener a Drek. Clarion suspiro levemente mientras fue sorprendida por Viola quien estaba respirando por el momento.

Reina Clarion: "Viola, ¿Qué te sucedió?"

Viola: "Reina Clarion, estaba paseando en el campo de flores para poder relajarme hasta que observe a Tinkerbell y sus amigas llevando a un hada helada al Winter Woods" –ella le explico.

Reina Clarion: "¿Un hada helada?"

Viola: "Exactamente, su alteza"

La reina Clarion voló directo hacia Winter Woods para comprobar para sí misma lo que Viola le había dicho acerca de que Tinkerbell estaba llevando a un hada helada a Winter Woods.

* * *

Flyer observaba a Drek quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro causando que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le temblara un poco los brazos.

Drek: "Veo que tú eres el hombre gorrión que se desafío en retarme" –le dijo.

Flyer: "A ver tú, ¿para qué quieres molestar a la reina Clarion y la emperatriz de las hadas de fuego?"

Drek: "Ya te lo dije, solo es un pequeño asunto" –le dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Flyer: "Si claro, como si te dejaría que toques a la reina Clarion"

Drek: "¿De verdad crees que puedas vencerme? Yo no soy ningún estúpido como Skrill, no dejare que un grupo de idiotas se entrometan en mis planes" –le dijo mientras lo observara hacia los ojos.

" **¡Flyer, Flyer!** " –grito una voz.

Flyer escucho la voz de Fiorella quien se estaba acercando más cerca, Drek se dio cuenta de ello e hizo desaparecer el lugar oscuro para dejar en el bosque y se dio media vuelta para irse no sin antes decirle algo a Flyer.

Drek: "Que te quede bien claro, tú ni tu grupo de amigos y esa hada del fuego me podrán detener" –dijo mientras volaba muy lejos del lugar.

Flyer jadeaba al momento de verlo irse y vio a Fiorella quien se acercó a él para hablar acerca de Drek.

Fiorella: "Flyer, por fin te encuentro, tenemos que… Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Ese sujeto, es muy peligroso de lo que pensé" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Fiorella: "No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?" –ella pregunto.

Flyer: "Fiorella, ¿Cómo la emperatriz logro derrotarlo?"

Fiorella se extrañó un poco por la pregunta.

Fiorella: "Pues, no estoy muy segura, pero se lo puedo preguntar"

Flyer: "Eso sería una buena idea, así podríamos tener una idea en como derrotarlo"

De ahí observo al cielo que estaba nublado y ambos se fueron donde el grupo para quedarse en la casa de Flyer.

* * *

En la frontera que dividía el lado cálido con el invernal, Drek se encontraba observando a lo lejos a un grupo de hadas quienes estaban conversando con un hada helada quien estaba acompañada del señor del invierno, Lord Milori.

Drek: "Uhm… a ese sujeto nunca lo he visto" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a la reina Clarion quien se acercaba al grupo de hadas cálidas diciéndole algo sobre una regla. Drek no entendía lo que pasaba, pero solamente le importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Drek: "Aww, la reinita se encuentra aquí, como me repugna" –dijo mientras chillaba sus dientes.

Miro al hada helada irse a su lugar mientras que el hada que protagonizaba toda la escena se fue de la frontera y luego sus amigos la acompañaban, la reina Clarion observo por breves segundos a Lord Milori y se retiró haciendo que Drek se diera cuenta de ello.

Drek: "Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que escena muy dramática"

Lord Milori se montó en su águila invernal y voló a su lugar no sin antes volar hacia donde estaba el Fabrica-nieve para tirarlo al rió para así irse a su reino.

Drek: "Oh, no pensé que hiciera algo así. Tengo una idea para hacer que la reina Clarion sufra demasiado" –dijo mientras observaba a Lord Milori –" ** _Eres mi presa_** ".


	47. El ataque del demonio del fuego

Flyer se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado con Drek mientras que los demás estaban discutiendo con Fiorella acerca de lo que estaba pasando en Fire Hollow, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se concentraba demasiado con Drek que no escuchaba las cosas que decían el grupo.

Flyer (Mente): "No sé porque, pero siento que algo terrible está planeando" –dijo para sí mismo.

Trenk: "¿Tu qué opinas, Flyer?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "¿Eh?"

Alan: "Lo sabía, has estado así desde que estuvimos en el bosque" –le dijo.

Liz: "¿Algo te sucede?" –le pregunto.

Flyer se quedo callado por unos momentos antes de poder hablar.

Flyer: "Bueno, se trata de Drek y sus planes codiciosos" –dijo.

Gale: "Por eso tenemos que idear un plan" –le dijo.

Los Fairows estaban pensando en una idea la cual consistía en derrotar a Drek en distintas formas, Flyer estaba pensando demasiado en como poder detenerlo. No era tan fácil como lo hizo con Skrill y no sabía en poder detenerlo con las esferas talentosas, pero tenía que pensar en una idea sí o sí.

Flyer: "¿Tienen alguna idea?" –les pregunto a los Hadarriones.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada lo cual significaba que no tenían nada que decir, Flyer suspiro y se sentó en la silla poniendo su cabeza en la mesa. Fiorella observaba a los Fairows quienes estaban sin ideas y ella decidió en poner una.

Fiorella: "Creo que yo si tengo una" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a verla haciendo que Fiorella los observara a todos.

Gale: "Adelante, te escuchamos"

Fiorella: "Quizás podríamos ir donde la emperatriz Scarlat para decirle el modo de como poder detener a Drek"

Flyer: "¡Claro! Ya se me había olvidado por completo sobre eso" –dijo aprobando la idea.

Trenk: "Parece que tiene sentido, tal vez nos ayudaría en como derrotarlo" –dijo.

De pronto, Liz comenzó a bostezar indicando que tenía sueño y no solo ella, Wallace también comenzó a bostezar seguido de Alan, Gale, Flyer y Trenk.

Wallace: "Bueno, será mejor que mañana vayamos donde Fire Hollow" –dijo tratando de abrir sus ojos.

Flyer: "Buena idea, buenas noches a todos"

Hadarriones/Fiorella: "¡Buenas noches, Flyer!"

Todos se habían retirado para irse a sus casas, Trenk volaba junto con Liz para dirigirse a lugar de los artesanos para que Trenk pudiera dormir en su casa.

Trenk: "Hasta aquí llego, buenas noches Liz"

Liz: "Buenas noche Tre…"

De pronto, la cara de Liz comenzó a extrañarse cuando observo a Nyx y un grupo de hadas exploradoras volando hacia otra dirección haciendo que Trenk se diera cuenta de ello.

Trenk: "¿Y ahora que hacen?"

Liz: "Seguramente están patrullando" –le dijo al artesano.

Trenk: "Puede ser"

De ahí, Trenk comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa y comenzó a ver que las luces del Tinker's Nook estaba encendidas y se fue ahí para ver lo que ocurría. Se acercó un poco y miro a Tinkerbell quien estaba sentada y su cabeza estaba en la mesa y Silvermist era la única en acompañarla y consolarla. Para la sorpresa del artesano, escucho unos sollozos que pertenecía a Tinkerbell y era algo nuevo para él ya que nunca la había escuchado llorar.

Trenk (Mente): "¿Qué le habrá pasado para que ella este así?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De ahí observo a Silvermist levantando a Tinkerbell de la mesa, le hablo unas cosas de la cual Trenk no podía escuchar y ambas amigas se dieron un abrazo para que Silvermist saliera del Tinker's Nook. Trenk se dio cuenta de ello y se escondió para que Silvermist no lo mirara y al parecer, había funcionada debido a que Silvermist no lo había visto y se fue volando directamente.

Trenk (Mente): "Uff, eso estuvo cerca"

De ahí, voló directamente hacia su casa para poder descansar para preparase para mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los Hadarriones dejaron Pixie Hollow para dirigirse directo a Fire Hollow para hablar con la emperatriz Scarlat sobre la derrota de Drek en el pasado.

Trenk: "Ya nos estamos acercando a Fire Hollow" –le dijo al grupo.

Flyer: "Excelente, ahora vayamos lo más rápido posi…"

De pronto, Flyer observo una trampa que estaba colocada que consistía en un saco y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz lo esquivo con facilidad atrapando el saco.

Flyer: "Ok, sal de inmediato antes de que te saque por mi cuenta" –dijo mientras observaba a cada lado.

Para la sorpresa de los Hadarriones, el responsable se trataba nadie más ni menos que Nyx quien se había escondido atrás de un árbol.

Alan: "¿Nyx? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Nyx: "Los vi a ustedes salir muy desesperados hacia ese lugar del bosque" –le respondió.

Trenk: "¿Nos estuviste observando? Acosadora" –dijo.

Flyer: "¿Que necesitas, Nyx?"

Nyx: "Quiero saber a dónde se dirigían"

Trenk: "Que te…"

Nyx: "¿Qué te?"

Trenk: "Que te importa"

Liz: "Trenk, no seas un grosero" –le corrigió haciendo que el artesano rodara sus ojos.

Flyer: "Ok, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia Fire Hollow"

Nyx: "¿Fire Hollow?"

Wallace: "Si, el lugar en donde viven las hadas del fuego"

Nyx: "Claro, la reina Clarion me contó sobre ellos… y también con esa salamandra"

Flyer: "Bien, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia allí. Te veremos más tarde, nena" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Fire Hollow.

Nyx observo a los Hadarriones dirigiéndose hacia el lugar y para la sorpresa de ella, un rubor se le apareció en su rostro haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Nyx: "¿Me acaba de decir _nena_?"

Los Hadarriones habían llegado a Fire Hollow y en el camino se encontraron con algunas hadas del fuego quienes miraban sorprendidos ya que nunca había visto a otras hadas de Pixie Hollow llegar aquí y como de costumbre, las chicas comenzaron a fijarse en Flyer haciendo que este se riera un poco.

Flyer: "Bueno, parece que esas hadas son muy _ardientes_ " –dijo mientras se reía por su chiste.

Trenk: "Que chistosito" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Gale: "Chicos, ya estamos llegando al Pixie Tree Dust" –les dijo.

Los Hadarriones volaron hacia la puerta principal y estaban a punto de entrar hasta que 2 guardias los detuvieron en el camino.

Guardián real 1: "¡Alto! Nadie puede pasar al menos que sean hadas del fuego"

Alan: "Solo queremos hablar con la emperatriz Scarlat" –le dijo.

Guardián real 2: "No será posible" –dijo.

Trenk: "Bueno, creo que utilizaremos el método difícil" –dijo sacando su martillo.

 **-7 segundos después-**

Liz: "Fue tan fácil de lo que pensé" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Jeje, de nada" –dijo mientras guardaba su martillo.

Flyer observo a los 2 guardias tirados al suelo noqueados luego de recibir la paliza por parte de Trenk y se concentró en ir donde la emperatriz. Los Hadarriones observaron a la emperatriz quien estaba reflexionando y Alan llamo su atención mediante unos golpes en la pared.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¿Quién es?"

Flyer: "Somos los Hadarriones" –le dijo.

La emperatriz Scarlat observo al grupo y se acercó a ellos para saber lo que necesitaban.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

Flyer: "Queremos saber el método de como pudiste derrotar a Drek en el pasado" –le dijo a la emperatriz.

La emperatriz Scarlat se puso un poco extrañada por la pregunta, pero sabía que se trataba acerca de Drek y ellos querían saber el método de como derrotarlo.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Fue demasiado tiempo en como lo pude derrotar" –les dijo.

Liz: "¿Pero aún lo recuerda?"

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Por supuesto, lo hice con…"

 **¡POW!**

De pronto, una explosion se pudo escuchar y los Hadarriones se pusieron en preparación de luchar mientras que la emperatriz Scarlat observo desde el hueco del árbol para saber lo que había pasado.

Trenk: "¿Y ahora que paso?"

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Es… Drek"

 ** _Ahora los Hadarriones comenzara la primera batalla contra Drek. Para que lo sepan, este capítulo transcurre en la escena de "_ El secreto de las hadas _" en donde todo Pixie Hollow está siendo congelado. Fire Hollow no estará siendo afectado debido a que se encuentra muy lejos y en la película (bajo mi punto de vista) se mostró que no congelo la otra parte de Pixie Hollow._**


	48. La pelea en Fire Hollow

Las hadas del fuego comenzaron a ver a Drek quien estaba parado sin hacer nada, la salamandra comenzó a verlos y se rió un poco por los asustados que estaban que, en verdad él lo disfrutaba.

Drek: Esas hadas del fuego tal parece que no habrán oído acerca de mí, creo que les daré un breve resumen sobre mi histo…"

De ahí, la emperatriz Scarlat apareció y se puso firme mientras comenzaba a ver a Drek quien se percató de su presencia.

Drek: "Su emperatriz, ha pasado demasiado tiempo" –dijo mientras la saludaba cortésmente.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Drek, tú no eres bienvenido a este lugar. Ríndete o veras las consecuencias" –le dijo firmemente.

Drek: "Oh, pero si solo estaba observando los cambios que hay desde que estaba en ese calabozo" –dijo.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Has causado destrucción en el pasado, no permitiré que lo hagas nuevamente" –dijo mientras aparecía una bola de fuego en su mano.

Drek: "¿Acaso piensas en detenerme? Ya no soy el mismo en el pasado, he mejorado el poder del fuego de mi interior… ¡ **PARA PODER DERROTARTE**!"

Desde ahí, Drek voló directo donde la emperatriz Scarlat y ella le lanzo la bola de fuego de la cual, Drek lo había esquivado con facilidad.

Drek: "¡Ese truco barato no funciona conmigo!"

" **PERO** **ESE GOLPE DIRECTO EN TU CARA SÍ** " –dijo una voz.

Drek hizo un gesto y observo a Flyer quien lo recibió con una golpiza directo en la cara haciendo que la salamandra fuese lanzada hacia atrás chocando contra unas rocas.

Drek: "Hk… ese golpe no me lo esperaba" –dijo mientras se recuperaba.

Flyer junto con los Hadarriones observaban a Drek quien se había levantado y los estaban observando con un enojo por dentro.

Drek: "Veo que ustedes también quieren probar" –dijo mientras un resplandor de fuego apareciera en él.

Trenk: "Es hora de terminar con esto" –dijo preparando su martillo.

Los Hadarriones tenían sus esferas talentosas y sus auras comenzaron a aparecer en ellos mismo preparándose para el ataque.

Flyer: "¡HADARRIONES, VAMOS!"

Cada uno voló hacia cada dirección y Drek observo a los Hadarriones quienes tenían unas auras en ellos y la salamandra salió rápidamente de su lugar para así aparecer en otro lanzándoles bolas de fuego. Trenk golpeo hasta desaparecer las bolas de fuego con su martillo mientras que Wallace le disparo agua haciendo que lo mojara un poco a la salamandra.

Drek: "Maldición, tengo que tener cuidado con ese hombre gorrión del agua" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Alan hizo aparecer unas garras de oso en sus manos y voló donde Drek para atacarlo, pero la salamandra esquivaba cada arañazo que le daba.

Alan: "Tengo que dar con todo lo que tengo"

Sin embargo, Drek le dio un golpe de pie en el estómago haciendo que Alan salía volando hacia atrás. Liz hizo aparecer una luz demasiado caliente como para quemar el suelo y lo apuntaba hacia Drek, la salamandra se dio cuenta al respecto y salió del lugar a donde lo apuntaba.

Gale: "¡Es mi turno!" –dijo ella.

El hada del jardín hizo aparecer unos tallos con púas quienes se dirigían hacia Drek y este lanzo fuego haciéndolas desaparecer por completo, pero un tallo de púas lo ataco por sorpresa en la espalda haciendo que la salamandra gimiera de dolor.

Drek: "Demonios, eso sí me dolió"

Observo a Flyer quien se dirigía hacia él alistando su puño para atacar, Drek freno el puño con su cola y ambos se miraron a los ojos con unas miradas penetrantes.

Drek: "¿Creíste que con tu puño me ibas a dar?"

Flyer: "Esperaba a que dijeras eso"

Drek lo miro confundido y fue así como cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Flyer, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz alisto sus alas e hizo un giro muy rápido llevándose contigo a Drek quien estaba tratando de detenerlo. Flyer se detuvo y lanzo a Drek hacia abajo y dio su último ataque volando hacia él para que se impactara contra el suelo, pero Drek no se iba a dejar y lo detuvo mientras alistaba todo su poder.

Drek: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –grito haciendo que un aura de fuego apareciera en él.

Flyer salió de su camino mientras observaba el aura de fuego que tenía Drek.

Drek: "No lo había utilizado durante mucho tiempo, pero es hora de utilizarlo contra ti" –dijo.

Drek voló directamente hacia Flyer dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndolo irse hacia atrás, Trenk utilizo su martillo para atacar hasta que Drek lo detuvo con su cola mientras le daba una sonrisa siniestra.

Drek: "Ni creas que lo vas a hacer, pequeño gusano" –dijo preparando una bola de fuego.

Pero para su mala suerte, Liz tenía el rayo de luz y lo dirigió hacia donde estaba la salamandra haciendo que se cubriera con su brazo.

Drek: "Ya me están colmando la paciencia, sufrirán con mis ataques que les voy a otorgar"

"¡Mejor prueba el mío!" –grito una voz femenina.

Drek se dirigió hacia la voz y recibió un golpe en el estómago haciendo que su cola soltara a Trenk y se arrastrara hacia atrás, la salamandra gruñía mientras observaba al responsable de eso: Nyx.

Drek: "Un hada exploradora, son las más fastidiosa" –dijo para sí mismo.

Flyer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nyx y se acercó a ella para hablar acerca de su llegada.

Flyer: "¿Nyx, que haces aquí? Nosotros nos estamos encargando" –le dijo a la líder de las hadas exploradoras.

Nyx: "Con que él es la nueva amenaza, tenía razón la reina Clarion" –dijo mientras observaba a Drek.

Drek: "Idiota, no te lo perdonare" –dijo mientras preparaba sus garras.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y estaba a punto de atacar a Nyx hasta que Flyer lo boto con un soplo de viento que hizo aparecer.

Flyer: "Nyx, si vas a pelear te sugiero que tengas cuidado con él. Drek no es un tipo cualquiera como Skrill"

Nyx: "¿A qué te refieres?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Puedo ver en su interior que él es un maniático obsesivo con el sufrimiento de los demás a causa de su beneficio, prepárate" –dijo mientras volaba.

Nyx voló junto con Flyer mientras observaba a Drek quien peleaba con Wallace y Gale. En otro lado de Fire Hollow, Fiorella observaba a los Hadarriones luchando contra Drek y ella quería ayudarlos, pero el problema era de que no podría hacerlo debido a que era muy tímida y pensó que una tímida no podría interponerse en una pelea. Sin embargo, eso no la impidió a que se acercara más para ver aún más mejor.

Flyer: "¡Toma eso!"

 **¡PAM!**

Drek recibió una golpiza directo en la cara mientras que Nyx le dio otro en el estómago, la salamandra hizo escupir saliva mientras gruñía a ver que estaba siendo superado por los Hadarriones.

Drek: "No lo permitiré… ¡No permitiré que me derroten!"

De ahí, el aura de fuego de Drek comenzó a salir y aumentarse más mientras tomaba a Flyer y Nyx por el cuello y los ojos de Drek se hicieron de brillantes haciendo que las pupilas desaparecieran. Fiorella observaba con horror lo que veía y apretó su puño indicando que quería detenerlo, pero no podía.

Drek: "Ya me he hartado con ustedes, voy a disfrutar haciéndolos sufrir con todo" –les dijo a ambos.

Flyer: "No… no te saldrás… con la tuya" –le dijo.

Nyx: "Suéltame… lagartija asquerosa" –dijo tratando de liberarse de él.

De ahí, Drek apretó sus puños haciendo que las gargantas de Flyer y Nyx le doliera mientras jadeaban. Fiorella no podía observar ver a su amigo en esa condición, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Fiorella: "No puedo…"

Sin darse cuenta, unas chispas salieron mágicamente haciendo que los Hadarriones la notaran.

Fiorella: "No puedo dejar…"

Las chispas comenzaron a aparecer muy rápido a tal punto de que un resplandor de fuego apareciera en breves segundos.

Fiorella: "No puedo dejar que esa lagartija lastime a Flyer" –dijo esta vez muy molesta.

La emperatriz Scarlat observaba a Fiorella que estaba sintiendo una ira que nunca tuvo un hada de fuego, pensó que eso podría traer un problema mayor si se enojara aún más.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Oh no…"

Fiorella: "¡Oye, Drek!" –grito tratando de llamar su atención.

Drek se volteó para observar a Fiorella quien tenía un aire abrumador en su alrededor, Flyer observo con confusion a lo que vendría a continuación.

Fiorella: "Suelta a Flyer y a esa hada" –le ordeno tratando de contener su ira.

Drek: "¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?" –dijo mientras se reía.

A partir de ese punto, Fiorella desapareció al instante haciendo que Drek mirara confundido y un impacto recibió en el estómago y observo a Fiorella quien tenía un aura de fuego igual como la de él.

Fiorella: "Entonces yo lo hare por ti" –le dijo desafiante.

Fiorella le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que Flyer y Nyx se soltaran de su agarre mientras que el hada de fuego tomo la cola de Drek y lo hizo girar hacia lanzarlo hacia arriba y cuando lo hizo, ella voló directo hacia él para así darle golpes en cada lado mientras volaba en cada lado. La emperatriz Scarlat, las hadas del fuego, los Hadarriones junto con Flyer y Nyx observaron con asombro lo que veian. Drek no podía dejar que lo humillara y detuvo a Fiorella con su mano.

Drek: "Nada mal, creo que ha sido un calentamiento muy divertido. Me voy, pero volveré" –dijo mientras se retiraba de Fire Hollow.

Fiorella recupero la conciencia y no pudo frenarse a sí misma haciendo que Flyer la sostuviera mientras la observaba.

Flyer: "Fiorella, eso fue increíble" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fiorella: "Quizás, pero es muy agotador. Es la primera vez que hago eso"

Flyer se quedó mirándola mientras bajaba hacia el suelo y soltaba a Fiorella, la emperatriz Scarlat observaba una vez más al cielo y se dirigió hacia los Hadarriones.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Drek se habrá ido a otro lado, les tomará unos días en regresar a Nunca jamás"

Flyer: "Hasta ese entonces, estaremos preparado"

Los Hadarriones junto con Nyx se retiraron de Fire Hollow mientras que las hadas del fuego salían de sus escondites mientras observaban a la emperatriz como a Fiorella quien se preguntaba a si misma de cómo fue que tuvo esa aura en su interior.

Fiorella: "Eso… eso fue muy extraño"

* * *

 ** _Hasta el próximo capítulo, la trama de "El secreto de las hadas" habrá terminado, pero no esta historia que aún sigue._**


	49. Unos días antes de la batalla

Los hadarriones y Nyx volaban directamente hacia Pixie Hollow para poder descansar luego de la pelea que tuvieron contra Drek, pero Flyer todavía pensaba en lo que le había pasado a Fiorella. El hada de fuego tenía la misma aura de fuego que Drek, pero teniendo en cuenta de que era un hada y no una salamandra hizo que Flyer todavía pensara aún más en el tema.

Trenk: "Uf, necesitare un descanso por esta pelea" –dijo.

Liz: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, quiero echarme a dormir un rato" –dijo ella.

Nyx: "Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que esa cosa volverá?" –les pregunto a los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Para vengarse de la reina Clarion, si" –dijo.

Al momento de llegar a Pixie Hollow observaron que algo estaba pasando, vieron que todo el lugar estaba repleto de hielo que se estaba desapareciendo. Flyer y compañía no sabían lo que había pasado, pero eso tenían que saberlos más tarde.

Alan: "Genial, ¿Qué habrá pasado durante nuestra ausencia?"

Nyx: "Me tengo que ir, traten de que esa salamandra no ponga ningún pie a Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Ok"

Nyx se retiró para ver a su grupo mientras que los Hadarriones se quedaron observando el cielo mientras que Flyer todavía pensaba en Fiorella y en su aura de fuego.

Trenk: "Flyer, no tienes que ponerte así, todos observamos lo que le paso a Fiorella" –le dijo.

Gale: "No sé ustedes, pero creo que eso podría traer un problema"

Wallace: "Claro. Si un hada de fuego se enoja, eso le ocurrirá"

Alan: "Pero, ¿llegar a ese nivel?"

Flyer: "No creo que sea solo por el enojo, debe haber algo más en ella" –les dijo.

Liz: "Pensemos eso para después, vayamos hacia el Pixie Tree Dust para saber lo que ha pasado" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones asintieron y se fueron al Pixie Tree Dust para saber lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, pero eso no les impediría en pensar en Fiorella y como poder derrotar a Drek una vez que vuelva de su escondite.

5 días después

Habían pasado esos días desde lo ocurrido en Fire Hollow y también lo que había pasado en Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones comenzaron a relajarse y a su vez estar atento por si Drek atacara en sorpresa. A su vez, las hadas cálidas visitaban a las hadas heladas luego de romper la regla que hizo la reina Clarion sobre el impedimento de cruzar la frontera. Todo eso se dio gracias a Tinkerbell junto con su hermana Periwinkle quienes ahora estaban más felices porque eso significarían que se volverían a ver. Aunque los Hadarriones querían divertirse en la nieve, Flyer fue el único en no entrar debido a que estaba más concentrado en Drek lo cual hizo que sus amigos no entraran si el líder de los Hadariones no participaba. Ahora, ellos se encontraban sentados en un tronco del bosque mientras pensaban en como detener a Drek.

Flyer: "Chicos, debieron irse a Winter Woods para que se diviertan"

Liz: "No, nos quedaremos contigo hasta el final" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Wallace: "Yo si quería ir…"

De pronto, fue golpeado en el hombro por parte de Gale quien le dio una mirada de " _Cállate"_.

Trenk: "¿Y hay alguna información con respecto a Drek?"

Flyer: "No, todavía"

Alan: "Tenemos que buscarlo cuanto antes, quien sabe que pueda hacer a nuestras espaldas"

Wallace y Liz observaron sus espaldas para ver a Drek provocando que Alan se golpeara en la frente.

Gale: "Alan lo dijo en sentido figurado" –les dijo.

Trenk: "Bueno, ¿sabes algo de Fiorella?"

Flyer: "No la he visto en estos días, de seguro debe estar reflexionando acerca de lo que paso en la…"

De ahí, observaron a Diana quien se acercó a ellos con un sobre en la mano.

Gale: "Diana, no te hemos visto haces capítulos pasados" –le dijo a ella.

Diana: "Lo sé, estuve muy ocupada con Hada Gary y todo el polvillo. En fin, vengo a darles esto" –dijo enseñándoles el sobre.

Flyer tomo el sobre y lo abrió para ver que tenía una hoja escrita con algo y leyó lo que decía.

Flyer: "¿Saben dónde están?"

Wallace: "Yo sé, en _El secreto de las alas_ "

Trenk: "Eso ya se ha terminado"

Liz: "Cierto"

Flyer: "Todavía no he terminado en leer" –dijo mientras comenzaba a leer –"Están en el lugar en donde no deberían estar, deben estar en el lugar con la tierra blanca"

Gale: "¿Tierra blanca?"

Diana: "Jamás escuche eso en toda mi vida" –ella dijo.

Flyer se quedó pensando en lo que realmente quería decir la nota y la idea se le ilumino en la mente.

Flyer: "¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!"

Trenk: "Y en donde lo tienes porque no se te nota" –dijo mientras se reía.

 **¡POF!**

De ahí, Flyer le dio un golpe a Trenk quien lo hizo poner quieto mientras veía a los demás.

Flyer: "Winter Woods, esta hablando de Winter Woods"

Alan: "¿De verdad?"

Flyer: "Solo un tarado se daría cuenta de ello"

Trenk: "Que raro, porque no se me había ocurrido antes" –dijo después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Gale: "Ok, ya tenemos el lugar. Pero, ¿Por qué ahí?"

Flyer: "Quien sabe…"

De pronto, todos abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de que en realidad decía la hoja.

Liz: "Chicos, ¿Dónde se encuentra la reina Clarion?"

* * *

En Winter Woods, la reina Clarion junto con Lord Milori estaba sentados sobre un iceberg contemplando el cielo. Clarion acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Milori haciendo que este le acariciaba su cabello.

Lord Milori: "Te extrañaba mucho, Clarion" –le dijo a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Igualmente, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez" –dijo mientras observaba el ala rota de Milori.

Lord Milori suspiro mientras observaba a Clarion quien ahora estaba sentada.

Reina Clarion: "¿En serio no estas afectado por lo de tu ala?" –le pregunto preocupada.

Lord Milori: "Al principio fue muy difícil para mí luego de romperme el ala, pero al pasar los años me acostumbre a montar un búho. Aunque, no puedo mentirte que todavía quisiera tener mi ala en buen estado"

Clarion se acercó a Milori y ambos sintieron el aliento de sus labios, Clarion se acercó un poco más mientras que Milori la abrazo por la cintura y ambos se miraban teniendo sus labios casi en contacto.

Lord Milori: "Clarion…" –dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

Reina Clarion: "Milori…" –dijo ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

" **Aww, que bonita escena, aunque me repugna** "

La reina Clarion puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a cierta persona conocida que no quería verlo, Lord Milori observo al individuo que estaba parado atrás de ellos y le dio una mala espina.

Reina Clarion: "Drek…"

Drek: "¿Sorprendida de verme, Clarín?" –dijo burlonamente.

Reina Clarion: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie.

Drek: "Oh, solo estoy aquí por… **_unos ajustes de cuenta_** " –dijo mientras aparecía su aura de fuego en él.

Reina Clarion (Mente): "Esto es muy malo"


	50. Buscando a la reina Clarion en invierno

Flyer y compañía volaban directamente hacia Winter Woods para encontrar a Drek quien aparentemente se encontraba ahí, tenían el presentimiento de que había encontrado a la reina Clarion quien estaba junto con Lord Milori y fueron lo más rápido posible para detenerlo.

Flyer: "Rápido, tenemos que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –le dijo a los Hadarriones.

Liz: "Ojalá que la reina Clarion se encuentre bien" –dijo ella suplicando.

Alan: "Esperen un minuto, ¿no deberíamos tener abrigos para entrar a Winter Woods?"

Desde ahí, Flyer se detuvo en volar pensando en lo que dijo Alan y se golpeó la frente mientras maldecía en su mente.

Flyer: "Maldición, es cierto" –dijo gruñendo.

Gale: "Al menos, tenemos nuestros abrigos por si alguna vez quisiéramos ir a Winter Woods" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Ok, vayan todos a sus casas y pónganse sus abrigos. Nos encontraremos justo en donde estamos ahora" –les dijo.

Cada uno voló directo a su casa para ponerse sus abrigos y no les tomo demasiado tiempo en ponérselos. Una vez que los tenían puesto, los Hadarriones estaban con sus abrigos y se preparaban para ir hacia Winter Woods hasta encontrarse con Fiorella quien la encontraron volando en la misma dirección que ellos.

Wallace: "Fiorella, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto.

Fiorella: "Recibí una nota en una piedra indicando que Drek se encontraba en Winter Woods"

Trenk: "¿Una piedra? Que poco inusual"

Liz: "Espera, ¿no tienes un abrigo?" –le dijo a ella.

Fiorella parpadeo ante su pregunta.

Fiorella: "No, soy un hada del fuego y eso me da ventaja para entrar a Winter Woods" –le dijo.

Alan: "Ya estamos llegando a la frontera" –les indico.

Los Hadarriones bajaron hacia el lado cálido de la frontera para poder entrar a la invernal, 2 hadas heladas los recibieron echándole escarcha a sus alas y Fiorella no necesitaba la escarcha debido al calor que sentía en ella misma como en sus alas. Una vez adentro de Winter Woods, los Hadarriones volaban lo más rápido posible para encontrar a Drek y observaron a un grupo de hadas cálidas divirtiéndose en la nieve.

Liz: "Ah, como quisiera estar ahí"

Wallace: "Yo igual, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer"

Trenk: "Uhm, no creo que haya pasado nada"

Los Hadarriones bajaron hacia la nieve y vieron a un grupo de hadas que se estaban divirtiendo con las hadas heladas y supusieron que nada malo había pasado.

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que Drek aún no ha llegado"

De pronto, unas bolas de nieve fueron directamente hacia Trenk y Wallace haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

Trenk: "A ver, ¿Quién fue el chistosito que me tiro…?

De ahí, otra bola de nieve le cayó en la cara.

Gale: "Parece que estamos en un campo de batalla de nieve" –dijo observando a unos grupos de hadas sosteniendo una bola de nieve.

Flyer: "Salgamos de aquí"

Los Hadarriones salieron del campo de batalla excepto Trenk quien se estaba quitando la nieve de la cara y cuando lo hizo, observo a las hadas teniendo unas bolas de nieve que estaban apuntándole.

Trenk: "Ay ma..."

Flyer observaba a las hada heladas quienes estaban divirtiéndose con las hadas cálidas y no se dio cuenta que se había tropezado con un hada helada quien estaba de espalda.

Flyer: "Oh, lo siento. No te he visto" –dijo mientras se disculpaba.

"No te preocupes, fue un accidente" –le dijo mientras lo miraba.

Flyer observo al hada quien tenía el cabello blanco y muy puntiagudo y su cara le hizo recordar a alguien.

Flyer: "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…"

"Flyer, el líder de los Hadarriones. Tink me hablo acerca de ti y de tu grupo" –dijo tomándolo por sorpresa al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "¿Tink? ¿Te refieres a Tinkerbell?" –le pregunto.

"Claro, ella es mi hermana. Me llamo Periwinkle" –dijo presentándose.

Flyer: "Claro, tu hermana nos contó de que te había conocido aquí" –le dijo mientras recordaba.

Periwinkle: "Oh, ¿y que te trae aquí?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Bueno, estoy aquí con mi grupo para atrapar a…"

Desde ese momento, Flyer se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en si decirle a Periwinkle acerca de Drek o no ya que eso podría provocar algo malo para ella como las demás hadas heladas.

Flyer: "…Atrapar un hada. Ese es el juego que hemos inventado yo y los Hadariones"

Periwinkle: "¿Y en qué consiste?"

Flyer: "Simple, tenemos que buscar a un hada o un hombre gorrión quien se esconde para que nadie lo busque y es ahí cuando un grupo debe encontrarlo"

Periwinkle: "Suena divertido, ¿y quien de tu grupo se escondió?"

Flyer: "Solamente al más idiota que elegí"

Trenk: "¿Me hablaban?" –dijo apareciendo por sorpresa.

Flyer parpadeo 2 veces con una expresión aburrida mientras observaba a Trenk quien tenía el cabello cubierto de nieve.

Flyer: "Mejor no pregunto" –dijo.

Periwinkle: "Tú debes se Trenk, el artesano más constructivo de todos" –le dijo.

Trenk dio una sonrisa de orgullo a si mismo al oír las palabras de Periwinkle.

Trenk: "Bueno, solo digamos que un poco de mi ingenio se debe a…"

Periwinkle: "Y también, el artesano que sus inventos explotan sin razón aparente"

Trenk puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba a Flyer riéndose a carcajadas haciendo que el artesano gruñera.

Trenk: "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Periwinkle: "Mi hermana Tink, soy Periwinkle por cierto" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Ah, cuando vea a Tinkerbell me la va a pagar" –dijo mientras miraba a Flyer quien dejo de reírse.

Flyer: "Mucha carcajada por hoy, ¿ya lo encontraste?"

Trenk: "Aún no, pero lo estamos haciendo"

Periwinkle: "¿De qué hablan?" –les pregunto.

Flyer y Trenk se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Flyer: "Periwinkle, lo que te voy a decir quiero que lo tomes con calma"

Periwinkle: "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Trenk: "Si con algo malo te refieres a que una salamandra esta en Winter Woods y está buscando a la reina Clarion para vengarse de ella, entonces sí" –dijo.

Flyer: "¿Tenías que ser muy específico?" –dijo gruñendo.

Periwinkle: "¿Una salamandra, que es eso?"

Flyer comenzó a hablarle a Periwinkle acerca de Drek y de las hadas del fuego quienes habitaban en Fire Hollow, Periwinkle estaba totalmente asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando y a su vez estaba un poco asustada haciendo que Flyer la tranquilizara.

Flyer: "Tranquila, no creo que vaya a atacar en estos momentos"

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que las hadas cálidas y las hadas heladas comenzara a asustarse. Flyer observo en el cielo un destello de fuego que estaba volando directamente hacia Pixie Hollow y pensó que se trataba de Drek.

Trenk: "No puede ser, ya comenzó su ataque"

Los Hadarriones se acercaron y observaron que el cielo en Pixie Hollow comenzaba a tomarse de nubes rojas y el ambiente oscuro lo cual provocaron que las hadas cálidas se asustaran.

Flyer: "Oh no…"

De ahí, observaron unos escándalos que estaban atrás de ellos. Flyer observo y vio a un grupo de hadas heladas rodeada en círculos quienes estaban observando a alguien y se acercó para ver a la Ministra del invierno muy lastimada y supuso que se trató de Drek.

Flyer: "Ministra del invierno, ¿Qué le ocurrió?" –le pregunto.

Ministra del invierno: "Esa… esa lagartija parlante me ataco y se fue donde Lord Milori quien estaba con la reina Clarion" –dijo ella mientras se recuperaba.

Liz: "No puede ser, tiene a la reina Clarion" –dijo aterrorizada.

Ministra del invierno: "Hadarriones, por favor, tienen que detenerlo"

Fiorella había escuchado toda la conversación y se fue volando para buscar a Drek mientras que los Hadarriones también hicieron lo mismo. Una batalla muy caliente se aproximaría en Pixie Hollow a partir de ahora.


	51. Una pelea fuego a fuego

Drek estaba volando mientras sostenía a un inconsciente Lord Milori y a la reina Clarion quien hacia todo lo posible para liberarse de la salamandra sin ningún éxito.

Drek: "Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, pronto observaras como Pixie Hollow se convertirá en pura cenizas" –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Reina Clarion: "No permitiré que hagas eso, Drek" –dijo mientras golpeaba el brazo que la sostenía.

Drek: "Ten un poco de elegancia, no creí que te comportaras como una niña malcriada" –dijo burlándose de ella.

Drek aterrizo hacia el Pixie Tree Dust y observo a Terrence quien estaba recolectando un poco del polvillo y observo a Drek quien le dio una sonrisa siniestra.

Drek: "Muchacho, te pediré que te retires de aquí" –le dijo cortésmente.

De ahí, utilizo su cola para sacarlo de árbol haciendo que se cayera al suelo mientras escuchaba su grito de miedo.

Reina Clarion: "¡Eres un monstruo!" –le grito.

Drek: "Gracias por el cumplido… **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** "

Drek soltó a Clarion y Milori y los pusieron a ambos en una celda de fuego para que no pudieran escapar de ahí mientras que las hadas se encontraban observando el cielo y luego vieron a Drek quien estaba en frente de ellos para decirles algo.

Drek: "¡Saludos insignificantes hadas, aquí les habla Drek la salamandra y esto aquí para ver como ustedes serán testigo del sufrimiento que tendrá Pixie Hollow!" –les dijo.

Las hadas estaban confundidas y eso hizo que Drek alzara su mano y comenzara a temblar hasta salir grietas que escupía fuego haciendo que las hadas se asustaran.

Drek: "¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! Como me encanta el sufrimiento de los demás" –se dijo a sí mismo.

La reina Clarion no podía hacer nada al respecto debido a que estaba en la celda de fuego y si lo tocaba probablemente se quemaría, pero para su sorpresa una bola de fuego fue directo donde Drek haciendo que la salamandra la desapareciera con su mano. La salamandra observo a la emperatriz Scarlat quien tenía una mirada intimidante que se dirigía hacia él.

Drek: "La emperatriz también se quiere unir a la fiesta" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¡Drek, ya es hora que pares con esto de una vez!" –dijo haciendo que la ira casi la controlara.

Drek: "¿En serio? Pues entonces, ¡ **PRUÉBALO**!" –la reto.

La emperatriz Scarlat lanzo unas gigantescas bolas de fuego quien iba directamente hacia Drek y este las desapareció al instante sin darse cuenta que la emperatriz estaba atrás de él y la emperatriz le lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo que lo mandara hacia el suelo. Drek gruño ante eso y voló directamente mientras 6 bolas de fuego lo acompañaban para después dirigirse hacia la emperatriz.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Eso ya es suficiente" –dijo haciendo que sus pupilas brillaran de un rojo brillante.

La emperatriz Scarlat voló directamente hacia Drek tomándolo por la cola y con sus manos hizo que se calentara haciendo que la salamandra soltara un grito de dolor y ella lo lanzo directamente hacia el suelo haciendo un escombro.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Regla Nro. 1: No hacer enojar a la emperatriz" –le dijo.

La emperatriz Scarlat fue directamente hacia la reina Clarion y Lord Milori e hizo desaparecer las celdas de fuego y fue a abrazar a la reina suspirando de alivio al saber que estaba bien.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Reina Clarion, me alegra que este bien" –le dijo todavía abrazándola.

Reina Clarion: "Scarlat, gracias por venir" –dijo ella.

De ahí, ambas se dejaron de abrazar y Clarion fue directamente donde Milori quien se estaba recuperando del golpe recibido.

Reina Clarion: "Milori, Milori, despierta" –dijo mientras lo sacudía.

Lord Milori: "Ag… ¿Qué paso?" –pregunto.

Reina Clarion: "Tenemos que ir a Winter Woods ante de que tus alas se quiebren" –le dijo mientras lo ponía de pie.

Justo cuando Lord Milori se había levantado, Drek salió sorpresivamente y lo pateo directamente hacia la cara mandándolo hacia abajo. La reina Clarion grito de horror mientras que la emperatriz Scarlat se preparaba para atacar.

Drek: "¿Crees que me podrás vencer? Yo soy indestructible ante cualquier…"

De ahí, se volteó para observar a los Hadarriones quienes tenían sus auras activada y ya no tenían sus abrigos, miraban a la salamandra con ojos de enojo.

Drek: "Vaya, hasta que por fin aparecieron"

Flyer: "Es hora de que te derrotamos" –dijo haciendo que el viento sople muy veloz.

Drek: "Pues entonces, **_comencemos_** " –dijo teniendo su aura de fuego en él.

Drek voló directo y Trenk lo atacaba con su martillo hasta que la salamandra le agarro por la cola y lo lanzo hacia abajo, Alan quien tenía los pies de halcón agarro el brazo izquierdo de Drek provocando que lo apretara fuerte haciendo que la salamandra jadeara de dolor.

Drek: "Maldito…" –dijo dándole un golpe en la cara al hombre gorrión de los animales.

Liz y Gale lo miraron y volaron directamente hacia Drek y este hizo un sople de viento con su mano haciendo que las hadas retrocedieran, Wallace utilizo el agua para poder mojarlo haciendo que fracasara en múltiples intentos.

Drek: "¡JA! Sus esfuerzos no serán útiles para mi"

De pronto, Flyer lo tomo del cuello por sorpresa haciendo que la salamandra intentara salir de su agarre.

Drek: "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!"

Flyer: "Prepárate, ¡Ahora, Alan!" –grito.

Alan voló directamente donde estaban Flyer y Drek y utilizo las manos de un oso para golpear a la salamandra en el estómago. Drek votaba saliva mientras recibía los golpes provocando que su ira se aumentara.

Drek: "Detente… **¡AHORA!** " –grito a todo pulmón.

Flyer lo soltó mientras que Alan retrocedió hasta irse al suelo, Drek estaba jadeando y a la vez gruñía mientras volteaba para observar al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Drek: "No se detendrán para derrotarme, ¿cierto?"

Flyer: "Exactamente"

De ahí, Drek dio una sonrisa astuta provocando que Flyer se extrañara.

Drek: "En ese caso, será mejor que lo vayamos averiguando"

Drek voló rápidamente hacia Flyer haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se pusiera firme para luchar y esperar el primer ataque hasta que…

 **¡CRECK!**

Drek se extrañó cuando su mano toco una vara y observo a la persona quien le pertenecía, Nyx.

Flyer: "¿Nyx?"

Nyx: "Tranquilo, estoy aquí para detenerlo" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Drek: "Si que eres una fastidiosa, te dare tu merecido" –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Nyx: "Entonces, quiero que lo demuestre"

La hada exploradora le dio una patada en el rostro mientras a su vez lo golpeaba con su vara tomando la ventaja, Drek estaba deteniendo cada ataque que Nyx le daba, pero le dificultaba mucho en poder detenerla.

Drek: "Maldición, ella es muy veloz con sus ataques" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Nyx: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo dejándolo de golpear.

Hizo un giro con su vara y la sostenía al frente mostrándole la punta y lo apunto mientras que la vara se dirigía hacia Drek, sin embargo, la salamandra detuvo el movimiento con su cola y observaba a una sorprendida Nyx.

Drek: "Ni pienses que tú me puedas vencer, no puedes contra nadie y yo no seré la excepción"

Alzo un puño y se iba a dirigir hacia ella hasta que un golpe fuerte lo detuvo dejando paralizado el puño, Drek bajo su mirada lentamente para observar a Flyer quien le dio el golpe.

Flyer: "Ni se te ocurra en tocarla, ¿oíste?" –dijo amenazadoramente.

Drek gruño y observo a Trenk dándole en su talón de pie un golpe en la mejilla provocando que lo bajara hacia abajo.

Trenk: "Uf, iré a investigar" –le dijo a Flyer mientras bajaba.

Flyer dio un suspiro de relajo mientras observaba a Nyx quien sostenía su vara.

Nyx: "Eh… gracias por tu ayuda, supongo"

Flyer: "Por nada, será mejor que me apresure en…"

Sin embargo, una explosión lo llamo su atención mientras observaba a Trenk salir disparado hacia otro lado. Drek había perdido la cordura y estaba totalmente enojado y fue rápidamente hacia Flyer dándole un fuerte golpe haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz jadeara de dolor.

Drek: "Ahora, prepárate como Pixie Hollow arderá en llamas" –le susurro.

Nyx fue donde Drek siendo atrapada por su cola, por primera vez en su vida tenía un temor por dentro cuando miro la cara perversa de Drek.

Reina Clarion: "¡Oh no, Drek tiene a Flyer y Nyx!" –dijo ella mientras sostenía a Lord Milori.

Lord Milori: "Ese monstruo va a quemar todo Pixie Hollow" –dijo con un tono débil.

Los Hadarriones volaron directamente hacia Drek sin darse cuenta de su veloz ataque que los hizo estar inconscientes mandándolos directamente al suelo.

Flyer: "Chicos…" –dijo todavía jadeando.

Fiorella observa como Drek estaba teniendo ventaja ante los Hadarriones y necesitaba su ayuda, ella pensó en lo que había pasado en Fire Hollow y creyó en que si se enojara podría derrotar a Drek.

Drek: "Y ahora, voy a quemar todo Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "¡Ni se te ocurra hacer…!"

De ahí, Drek lo mando directamente al suelo tanto a él como a Nyx mientras provocaba que las grietas se abrieran demasiado provocando que la lava saliera de ahí. Las hadas salieron corriendo para salvar sus vidas y Fiorella miraba con horror y a su vez con enojo. Ella dio un paso adelante para poder enfrentarse a Drek.

Fiorella: "¡Oye, Drek!" –grito para llamar su atención.

Drek la observo por unos segundos para así acercarse a ella, la observo fijamente hacia los ojos y se rio de ella.

Drek: "Yo te recuerdo, eres el hada del fuego que se **ATREVIÓ** a golpearme" –le dijo.

Fiorella: "Quiero… quiero que pares con todo esto de una vez por todas" –ella le dijo.

Drek la observo una vez más y la atrapo con su cola tomándola por sorpresa, Fiorella trataba de salirse de la cola sin ningún logro y observo a Drek.

Drek: "Por lo que recuerdo, tenía un aura similar al mío cuando te enfadaste. Eso me llevo a pensar a que, eres una especie como yo" –le dijo mientras la observaba aún más.

Fiorella se quedó muda al respecto mientras observaba la cara de desilusión de Drek indicando que estaba equivocado.

Drek: "No, eres totalmente un hada de fuego, pero con los genes de los originales" –le dijo.

Fiorella: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –le pregunto.

Drek: "A que eres única, ningún hada del fuego puede tener esa aura de fuego como yo. Normalmente se enojan teniendo sus cuerpos totalmente calientes, incluyendo a la emperatriz" –le confirmo.

De ahí, Drek comenzó a apretarla muy fuerte provocando que Fiorella gritara. La emperatriz Scarlat observaba toda la escena y bajo para detener a Drek mientras que Flyer pudo levantarse mientras observaba a Drek apretando muy fuerte a Fiorella.

Flyer: "Ese maldito, no permitiré que le haga daño" –dijo mientras gruñía.

La emperatriz Scarlat estaba volando hacia Drek haciendo que la salamandra se diera cuenta de su llegada.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "¡Detente, Drek!"

Drek la observo y alzo un dedo haciendo que saliera una pequeña bola de fuego que fue directo hacia ella, Scarlat se extrañó al respecto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

 **¡POW!**

La bola pequeña se convirtió en una bomba haciendo que impactara hacia la emperatriz Scarlat llevándola a la inconciencia. Drek se rio ante eso y Fiorella observaba todo lo que había pasado y sintió que sus manos estaban temblando y respiraba profundamente.

Drek: "Bueno, eso le enseñara a no entrometerse en mi…"

Sin embargo, miro a Fiorella que estaba jadeando sin razón aparente y la soltó mientras se iba a otro lado. Fiorella temblaba sin ninguna razón mientras respiraba profundamente, Flyer noto todo eso y eso lo llevo a pensar en una sola cosa.

Flyer: "Lo va a hacer…"

Fiorella: "Tú… lastimaste a la emperatriz" –dijo con casi un tono enojado.

Drek: "¿Y que si lo hice? No puedes hacer nada al respecto" –le dijo cruzando los brazos.

Fiorella: "Tú… tú… tú… eres un maldito" –dijo casi enojada.

Drek observo que unas llamas de fuego estaban en el alrededor de Fiorella llevándolo a pensar que estaba haciendo como lo hizo en Fire Hollow.

Drek: "No puede ser, tengo que detenerla"

La salamandra voló directo hacia ella y fue golpeado por Flyer quien lo mando directamente hacia otro lado, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observaba a Fiorella temblar demasiado hasta que de pronto…

Fiorella: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Un aura de fuego estaba en ella mientras que la tierra comenzó a temblar provocando el asombro de Flyer, Nyx, Clarion y Milori quienes ayudaban a Scarlat a levantarse. La emperatriz de las hadas del fuego miro con asombro a Fiorella quien tenía ese resplandor en ella.

Drek: "Demonios, ella lo consiguió" –dijo gruñendo.

Fiorella observo a Flyer quien estaba recuperándose del golpe que le dio Drek, ella se acercó a él para ofrecerle su ayuda.

Fiorella: "Flyer, necesito que me ayudes en…"

Flyer: "¿Derrotar para siempre a Drek? Acepto más que nunca" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fiorella le devolvió la sonrisa y observo a Nyx quien no se había lastimado del todo y sostenía su vara.

Flyer: "Puedes ayudarnos si quieres, estoy considerando en incluir a un explorador en los Hadarriones" –le dijo.

Nyx: "Uhm, si eso yo lo permito" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Drek observo al trio de hadas y activo su aura de fuego preparándose para pelear.

Drek: "Ahora, **¡COMENCEMOS!** "

Drek voló directamente al cielo mientras que Flyer, Fiorella y Nyx volaban donde estaba la salamandra, Drek ataco primero a Flyer y este agarro su brazo para que Nyx le diera una patada provocando que girara hacia atrás y Fiorella le lanzara bolas de fuego. Drek puedo esquivar la mitad de las bolas de fuego y Fiorella le dio un golpe directo en la cara mientras le lanzaba una fuerte lava quien lo llevaba directo al suelo si no fuera de que Drek hizo desaparecer la lava y fue donde Flyer quienes se dieron de golpes en todos lados.

Flyer: "Nyx, te toca" –dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Nyx hizo un giro de 180° para darle una patada directo hacia arriba y Fiorella lo detuvo haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego quien le cubrió todo el cuerpo y Flyer lo tomo por la cola mientras lo giraba hacia chocarlo contra el suelo.

Flyer: "Ok, con eso lo pudimos debilitar" –le dijo.

Sin embargo, Drek estuvo arriba de ellos y preparo una bola de fuego gigante capaz de quemar todo Pixie Hollow.

Drek: " **¡AHORA VERÁN LO QUE LES PASA AL METERSE CONMIGO!** "

Flyer: "Maldición" –dijo mientras observaba la bola de fuego gigante.

Nyx observo su vara y fue volando hacia atrás de Drek y lo tomo del cuello provocando que descontrolara la bola de fuego.

Drek: "Inútil, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

Nyx: "Lo correcto. ¡Flyer, utiliza ese poder que hizo derrotar a Skrill!" –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿El gran destello? No puedo, los chicos están inconscientes y además…"

De pronto, observo que los poderes de las esferas talentosas de sus amigos se transfirieron en la esfera de Flyer haciéndolo pensar que les dieron sus poderes. Flyer estaba determinado en derrotar a Drek de una vez por toda.

Trenk: "Flyer, utiliza nuestro poder para crear el gran destello" –dijo débilmente.

Wallace: "Vamos, tú puedes derrotarlo"

Liz/Gale: "Creemos en ti" –dijeron ellas al unísono.

Alan: "No lo desperdicies"

Flyer se quedó sin palabras y con una determinación en su rostro, observo a Drek quien estaba siendo acorralado por Nyx

Flyer: "¡Gracias amigos, no desperdiciare sus energías!"

Flyer voló hacia donde estaba Drek y su resplandor apareció en él tomando su cuerpo mientras volaba hacia donde estaba la salamandra. Con la energía de las demás esferas pudieron hacer el gran destello y estaba llegando hacia Drek.

Drek "¡No seas una tonta, también recibirás ese ataque!"

Nyx: "Eso no va a ocurrir" –le dijo confiada.

Fiorella voló hacia el gran destello y su aura de fuego se unió provocando que las llamas aparecieran girando a su alrededor y además lo hiciera aún más grande el gran destello.

Flyer/Fiorella: "¡Es hora de acabar con esto!"

Nyx dio una sonrisa y soltó a Drek para volar muy lejos del lugar haciendo que la salamandra detuviera el gran destello con sus manos, pero no podía con el gran poder que tenía.

Drek: "No puedo… no puedo… **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

 **¡FLASH!**

…

* * *

 ** _Y aquí este el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga, el siguiente será el final de la tercera saga en español latino._**


	52. El fin del demonio de fuego

Tras la gran explosión que se produjo, las hadas que se encontraban ahí se tapaban para no ver el destello que brillaba mucho y Nyx se cubrió los ojos para que no fueran afectados. Un humo gigante apareció y de ahí salieron Flyer quien había perdido el vuelo y estaba a punto de caer hasta que Fiorella lo atrapo del brazo. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro mientras se reían débilmente.

Fiorella: "Lo hiciste, venciste a Drek" –le dijo.

Flyer: "No, nosotros lo vencimos. Gracias con tu aura de fuego, el gran destello se hizo mucho más potente" –le dijo a ella.

Ambos aterrizaron al suelo mientras veian a los Hadarriones quienes estaban aún adoloridos luego de los golpes que fueron recibidos por Drek.

Alan: "Finalmente, ha sido derrotado esa lagartija" –dijo agarrándose del brazo izquierdo.

Gale: "Me alegra que todo haya terminado"

Todos observaron de que Flyer no tenía su camiseta y supusieron que lo había perdido luego del gran destello y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado.

Flyer: "A mí también" –dijo mientras observaba a Nyx quien había aterrizado –"Oye Nyx, gracias por tu ayuda. No eres tan gruñona después de todo" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Nyx bajo sus cejas mientras se iba donde la reina Clarion para ver como estaba, el cielo comenzó a verse normal mientras que las hadas que se escondían observaron a los Hadarriones y gritaron de felicidad al saber que fueron ellos quienes acabaron con la maldad.

Flyer: "Fiorella, que bueno que te hayamos conocido" –dijo tocándole su hombro –"Gracias a ti, descubrimos que existe un talento muy poderoso en Nunca jamás"

Fiorella se sonrojo un poco ante eso y abrazo a Flyer tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fiorella: "Gracias, Flyer" –dijo ella.

Flyer sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo junto con los Fairows quienes se reunieron en el abrazo, la reina Clarion observaba a los Hadarriones con su nueva amiga y la emperatriz Scarlat se juntó con ella.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Parece que Fiorella encontró unos buenos amigos" –le dijo a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Ella es muy especial para Fire Hollow" –dijo mientras observaba a Fiorella.

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Desde que llego por primera vez, supe que había algo especial en ella y me alegra que no me haya equivocado" –dijo teniendo una sonrisa.

De ahí, ambas gobernantes de sus mundos observaron a Lord Milori quien estaba sentado en el suelo mientras respiraba profundamente y la reina Clarion se dio cuenta al respecto.

Reina Clarion: "Es cierto, tengo que llevarte a Winter Woods"-dijo preocupada.

Flyer observo a la reina Clarion quien estaba sosteniendo a Lord Milori y voló donde estaban ellos y los sostuvo mientras volaba muy veloz hasta llegar a la frontera donde los dejo en el lado invernal.

Reina Clarion: "Gracias, Flyer"

Flyer: "De nada, reina Clarion" –le dijo cortésmente.

Lord Milori: "Gracias muchacho, acabas de salvarme la vida"

Flyer: "Ha sido un gusto, señor del invierno. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que despedirme de una amiga" –dijo mientras se iba.

Flyer voló hacia donde estaban todos y observo que las grietas aún estaban en el suelo y miro a Fiorella quien estaba con la emperatriz Scarlat quienes se estaban yéndose hacia Fire Hollow.

Flyer: "Oh, con que ya te vas" –le dijo a ella.

Fiorella: "Si, tengo que volver a Fire Hollow"

Emperatriz Scarlat: "Pero eso no significa que no la volverás a ver, tanto tú como ella pueden visitarse. Has demostrado que las hadas del fuego no se pueden esconder del mundo exterior, pero tendremos que manejar el enojo de nosotros"

Fiorella sonrió ante eso y miro a los Hadarriones quienes estaban reunidos.

Fiorella: "Hasta pronto, amigos" –dijo despidiéndose.

Fairows: "Hasta pronto, Fiorella" –dijeron al unísono.

Flyer: "A partir de ahora, eres parte de los Hadarriones" –le dijo a ella.

Fiorella le sonrió y se fue junto con la emperatriz Scarlat a Fire Hollow, los Hadarriones observaron cómo ellas se estaban yéndose y Nyx también estaba observando cómo se iban y ella se fue al refugio de las hadas exploradoras.

Trenk: "Bueno, es hora de que nos tomemos un relajo" –le dijo.

Liz: "Si, quizás podríamos ir a Winter Woods para divertimos" –le dijo a Flyer.

Flyer: "No suena mala idea, mañana iremos a Winter Woods" –dijo.

Wallace: "Por fin, algo de diversión luego de este cansado día"

Alan: "Pero primero vayamos a nuestras casas para poder descansar"

Gale: "Apruebo eso"

Los Hadarriones se fueron a sus respectivas casas para poder descansar luego de la pelea que tuvieron con Drek, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se percató que debajo de las flores se encontraba una cola que se estaba moviendo sin parar y le pertenecía a Drek. La cola no paraba de moverse hasta que sintió una vibra oscura hasta que fue tomada y fue llevada muy lejos de Pixie Hollow.

* * *

 ** _Y así termina la tercera saga de los Hadarriones llamada: El hada del fuego. Tal como ocurre en la versión de ingles, se subirán pronto los capítulos centrados en Winter Woods y también el One-Shot de Repostería de las hadas._**


	53. Aventuras en WW: Bolas de nieve

**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 53 de los Fairows que se centrara en Winter Woods. Espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

Luego de derrotar a Drek gracias al gran destello combinado con el poder de fuego de Fiorella, los protectores de Nunca jamás decidieron tomarse un descanso y que mejor lugar para que se pudieran relajar en Winter Woods. Al día siguiente tras la derrota de Drek, Flyer y compañía se dirigieron hacia Winter Woods para poder divertirse un rato, unas hadas heladas le pusieron escarcha a cada uno mientras que Flyer coqueteaba a las hadas heladas haciendo que los demás suspiraran y se lo llevara hacia otro lado.

Trenk: "¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?" –le pegunto.

Flyer: "Por supuesto, esa es parte de mi personalidad" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Wallace: "Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos jugar con las bolas de nieve que nos dijeron" –sugirió.

Liz: "¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!" –dijo ella alzando su brazo.

Gale: "Perfecto, será un equipo de 3 a 3" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "OK, elijo a Trenk y Alan" –dijo llamándolos.

Trenk y Alan fueron donde Flyer dejando así a Wallace, Liz y Gale como equipo. Cada equipo recogía una bola de nieve para poder lanzárselos.

Flyer: "A la cuenta de 3… 2…"

Trenk: "¡AHORA!" –dijo lazando la bola de nieve.

La bola de nieve le cayó directo en la cara de Wallace haciendo una escena de drama al momento de caer al suelo, estaba estremeciéndose mientras balbuceaba haciendo que las chicas lo miraran.

Wallace: "No, ¿acaso ese será el último rayo de luz que verán mis ojos? He vivido una gran aventura, una aventura que llego a su fin… adiós chicas, ha sido gusto conocerlas" –dijo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Gale y Liz observaron a su compañero caído con unas caras tristes mientras que Flyer, Trenk y Alan observaban el drama que estaban viendo.

Trenk: "Era muy joven para que le sucediera eso…" –dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

Liz: "Wallace…"

Wallace: "¡Acaben con los mensos!" –grito mientras le daba una sonrisa astuta.

Gale y Liz tenían 2 bolas de nieve y se preparaban para lanzarles al otro equipo.

Alan: "Ay, la que me lleva" –dijo.

Flyer: "No en mi territorio. Chicos, separémonos" –dijo.

Flyer, Trenk y Alan se separaron mientras que las chicas perseguían a cada uno, Flyer voló muy veloz mientras en el camino se encontraba con una conocida amiga: Rosetta. Se detuvo en volar para poder conversar un rato.

Flyer: "Hola Rosetta, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le saludo a ella.

Rosetta: "Hola Flyer, estoy aquí con las chicas para poder divertirme y…" –se detuvo en hablar por el momento.

Flyer noto un sonrojo en ella y lo llevo a pensar que todavía ella estaba enamorada de él, aunque decidió decírselo lo que le sucedía.

Flyer: "Rosetta, veo que tienes un sonrojo en tu rostro" –le dijo a ella.

Rosetta se dio cuenta al respecto y se rió nerviosamente haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le preguntara aún más.

Flyer: "No creo que viniste a Winter Woods solo para jugar con las chicas, ¿cierto?"

Rosetta: "Bueno, también estoy aquí por otro motivo" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "¿Cuál?"

Rosetta: "Pues… conocí a un lindo hombre gorrión" –le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Flyer: "Oh, entiendo. Creo que tus ojos me dicen que ya te clavaron la flecha" –le dijo mientras hacia una demostración con una flecha imaginaria.

Rosetta: "Puede ser, apenas lo conozco y siento que él es el hombre perfecto para mi" –dijo mientras lo recordaba.

Flyer: "¿Y cómo se llama?"

Rosetta: "Sled… hasta su nombre es muy encantador" –dijo mientras se perdía en su memoria al recordarlo.

Flyer rodo sus ojos mientras observaba a un hombre gorrión que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos, Rosetta se dio cuenta al respecto y se arregló su cabello y se acomodó su abrigo para recibirlo con belleza.

Rosetta: "¡Sled, que gusto verte!" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Sled: "A mí también me da gusto verte, Ro" –dijo eso ultimo con algo de encanto.

Rosetta se derritió al momento de oír como Sled le decía así con su nombre, Flyer se quedó mirando a los tortolos mientras observaba a Trenk quien estaba escapando de Gale quien lo perseguía.

Trenk: "Por las mil tuercas, tengo que esconderme de Gale antes de que me tire la bola de nieve" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Observo una pila de nieve que parecía una pequeña montaña y se escondió ahí. Al esconderse, observo a Gale quien lo estaba buscando y se fue hacia otro lado.

Trenk: "Uf, aquí estoy bien protegido" –se dijo a sí mismo.

"Hey, ¿tú también juegas a las escondidas?" –pregunto un hada.

Trenk se volteó para observar a unas 2 hadas heladas quienes también estaban escondida en la pila de nieve. Observo al hada que había hablado quien tenía el cabello blanco y parecía ser muy alegre mientras que la otra hada tenía el cabello corto oscuro y su personalidad le recordaba un poco a la antigua Vidia, aunque se alivió de que no era así.

Trenk: "¿Yo? No, solamente estaba escondiendo de alguien quien me quiere lanzar una bola de nieve. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trenk" –dijo presentándose.

El hada que había hablado se llamaba Gliss mientras que su amiga se llamaba Spike, ambas le explicaron que estaban escondidas debido a que estaban jugando a las escondidas con su amiga Periwinkle y su hermana Tinkerbell junto con sus amigas.

Trenk: "Ah, y por eso están escondidas" –le dijo a Gliss.

Gliss: "Si, y no nos ha encontrado todavía"

Spike: "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creo que deberíamos salir para saber que ha pasado"

Gliss: "Buena idea, Spike"

Trenk salió primero de la pila de nieve y miro en todos lados y no había ningún rastro de Gale o Liz.

Trenk: "Perfecto, no me han encontrado las chic…"

De pronto, una bola de nieve le cayó en el rostro mientras escuchaba un tono de victoria que provenía de Gale.

Gale: "¡Qué bien, has caído!" –dijo festejando.

Trenk se sacó la nieve de su rostro y observo a Alan quien también había sido golpeado por la bola de nieve quien le cayó en su cabello y observo a Liz quien saltaba de alegría.

Gliss: "Que divertido, están jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve" –dijo muy entusiasmada.

Trenk: "Para mi **NO** es divertido" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Spike se rió un poco al ver la reacción de Trenk mientras que el artesano saltaba y agitaba sus brazos con frustración agregándole un poco de humor lo cual provoco que las chicas que estaban presentes se rieran.

Gale: "Bueno, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Fl…"

Tanto Gale como Liz pusieron sus ojos en blanco cuando observaban a Flyer cargando una gigantesca bola de nieve.

Flyer: "Chicas, es momento de que caigan" –les dijo a ellas.

Gale y Liz estaban a punto de escapar mientras observaba a Flyer quien había perdido el equilibrio de la bola de nieve y lo hizo caer atrás de él.

Flyer: "Uf, eso no era parte del plan" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, escucho unos murmuros que provenían de la gigantesca bola de nieve y volteó para observar hacia abajo unos zapatos de color verde.

Gale: "Por lo que veo, parece que fuera un hada artesana"

Alan: "¿Hada artesana? Esto va a traer un problema"

Flyer metió su cabeza en la gigantesca bola de nieve para después meter todo su cuerpo para observar de quien se trataba y su respuesta ya se lo esperaban.

Trenk: "Ojalá que Flyer pueda soportar la irá que se vendrá a continuación"


	54. Aventuras en WW: El trineo

Trenk había creado su propio trineo para poder deslizarse en la nieve mientras que los demás estaban divirtiéndose entre ambos o individualmente, escalo en la montaña más alta para poder deslizarse mucho mejor. Calculo la distancia de la montaña y puso el trineo en la nieve para poder dar inicio al trineo.

Trenk: "Ok, la distancia de la montaña está perfecto, tanto como dar inicio al deslizarme en trineo" –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Observo la altura de la montaña y dio una sonrisa loca y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo la adrenalina y comenzó deslizarse hasta llegar al inicio.

Trenk: "Bien, comenzando el despegue en 3… 2… 1…"

"Hola Trenk" –dijo una voz femenina.

El artesano se volteó para observar a Silvermist quien estaba parada y lo estaba mirando, Trenk se levantó del trineo para poder hablar con ella.

Trenk: "Hola Sil, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto a ella.

Silvermist: "Bueno, estaba con las chicas jugando bolas de nieve con las hadas heladas y le dimos un tiempo fuera, ahora estoy aburrida por el momento" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Oh, bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo a deslizarnos?"

Silvermist: "Eso suena muy divertido" –dijo entusiasmada.

Silvermist se sentó delante de Trenk y el artesano estaba preparando todo para el deslizamiento.

Trenk: "Agárrate muy duro nena porque sentirás la adrenalina en tus venas" –le dijo a ella.

Silvermist: "Ojalá que sea así" –dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Trenk camino lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de la montaña y el trineo estaba en el medio de la punta de la montaña y estaba a punto de caer para deslizarse.

Trenk: "A la cuenta de 3… 2… 1… ¡AHORA!"

Trenk hizo soltar el trineo y así se deslizo muy rápido, Trenk estaba gritando de emoción haciendo que la nieve se saliera al momento de que el trineo se deslizaba.

Trenk: "¡Esto es lo más asombroso que puede experimentar!" –grito.

De ahí, observo a Silvermist quien se estaba agarrando fuertemente del agarre del trineo mientras respiraba un poco.

Trenk: "Sil, ¿te está divirtiendo?"

Silvermist: "Eh… sí, claro que me estoy divirtiendo" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en el fondo estaba muy asustada pensando en lo que les podría pasar a los 2 si se chocaran contra algo. Trenk se dio cuenta de que Silvermist se estaba atemorizando y la abrazo para que se sintiera que estaba a salvo, el hada del agua observo a Trenk quien le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Trenk: "Tranquila Sil, mientras yo este contigo nada malo te va a pasar"

Silvermist le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir su corazón latir y sintió una mano que le estaba acariciando la mejilla y miro a Trenk quien estaba concentrado en manejar el trineo.

Silvermist (Mente): "Él es tan audaz, tan ingenioso, tan… guapo" –se dijo a sí misma.

Trenk estaba observando el camino y observo a las hadas que estaban patinando y se metió en el hielo mientras esquivaba a algunas de las hadas.

Trenk: "¡Salgan de camino, no quiero ningún herido!" –les dijo a las hadas.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con un hada e hizo una mueca mientras observaba desde arriba a quien había chocado al momento de atraparla: Iridessa.

Trenk: "Hola Dess, ¿Cómo está?" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Iridessa: "¿Trenk, Sil? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Silvermist: "Estamos deslizándonos sobre el hielo, ¿no es magnífico?" –le dijo entusiasmada.

Idiressa: "¡¿Acaso están locos, vamos a matarnos?!" –grito desenfrenada.

Trenk: "No mientras esté a cargo" –dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con el trineo.

El trineo salió del hielo para meterse a la nieve, Iridessa estaba abrazando fuertemente a Trenk mientras que Silvermist hacia lo mismo.

Trenk: "Chicas, no tan fuerte que se sale todo el juguito" –dijo entre dientes.

Iridessa: "Ya está escrito. Fue un gusto haber sido tu amiga, Sil"

Silvermist: "Yo igual" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "No digas eso, vamos a salir de esta"

Sin embargo, el trineo había chocado contra una pequeña roca que hizo elevar al trineo y sacar a los que lo estaban montando. Silvermist e Iridessa cayeron al suelo mientras que Trenk estaba a punto de estrellarse con una pila de nieve.

Trenk: "Bueno, al menos chocare suavemente…"

 **¡TROM!**

Aunque en realidad, se trataba de una roca que estaba escondida sobre la pila de nieve haciéndola caer al suelo. Trenk salió de la roca mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

Trenk: "Ya no siento la pierna…" –dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Iridessa: "Eso fue realmente peligroso, ya no pienso subirme a un trineo nunca más" –dijo ella mientras se iba.

Silvermist fue donde Trenk quien se había parado de la nieve y se percató de su llegada.

Silvermist: "Trenk, quería decirte que fue muy divertido deslizarme en el trineo contigo" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "De nada, aunque Idiressa no piense lo mismo" –dijo mientras se reía.

Para su sorpresa, Trenk recibió un beso en su mejilla y se sonrojo mientras observaba a Silvermist dándole una sonrisa para luego ella lo tomara de su mano.

Silvermist: "Vamos donde los demás a jugar con las bolas de nieve"

Trenk: "O-ok" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Silvermist y Trenk fueron donde sus amigos para poder jugar guerra con bolas de nieve, el artesano sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado al sentir la mano de Silvermist tocando de la suya.

Trenk (Mente): "Ella es… muy hermosa cuando la miro hacia los ojos" –se dijo a sí mismo.


	55. Aventuras en WW: El muñeco de nieve

Gale y Liz estaban creando su propio muñeco de nieve tal como lo estaban haciendo las hadas heladas y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, Gale le había construido las 3 bolas de nieve mientras que Liz le agregaba una cara y nariz para el muñeco de nieve.

Liz: " _Alegre soy… Contigo voy…_ " –ella cantaba con melodía.

Gale: "¿Qué estas cantando, Liz?" –le pregunto a ella.

Liz: "Para ser sincera, se me ocurrió en la cabeza" –le dijo a ella.

Gale: "Parece una buena melodía para una canción" –dijo ella.

Liz: "Tienes razón, Gale" –dijo dándole unos retoques al muñeco de nieve –"¡Listo, está terminado!"

Liz y Gale observaron al muñeco de nieve quien estaba muy bien hecho y ambas estaban pensando sobre el nombre que le pondría.

Gale: "Que tal si lo llamamos… Crek"

Liz: "No, le quedaría mejor… Ben"

Gale: "Percy"

Liz: "Steven"

Gale: "Derek"

Liz: "¡Olaf!" –grito dándose ese último nombre.

Gale: "No, ese nombre ya está usado en otro muñeco de nieve. Tenemos que pensar en el nombre que nos guste a ambas"

Liz: "Muy bien, lo voy a pensar"

Gale y Liz estaban muy pensativas durante un minuto hasta que ambas se le ocurrió una idea.

Gale/Liz: "¡Ya tengo el nombre!" –dijeron al unísono.

Ambas chicas se rieron ante eso y se miraron para decir el nombre para el muñeco de nieve.

Liz: "Dilo tú primero"

Gale: "No, tú primero"

Liz: "No, quiero que lo digas tú"

Gale: "Insisto, quiero que lo digas tú primero"

Liz: "Mejor, que te parece si lo decimos las 2 juntas" –le propuso.

Gale: "Esta bien" –dijo ella.

Liz: "Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3… 2… 1…"

Gale/Liz: "¡Bob!" –dijeron al unísono.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al saber que habían dicho el mismo nombre al mismo tiempo, ambas asintieron con la cabeza indicando que le gustaba ese nombre para el muñeco de nieve.

Gale: "Ok, Bob se llamará nuestro muñeco de nieve. Es curioso que ambas pensamos en el mismo nombre"

Liz: "Si y eso se debe a que somos las mejores amigas que existe en Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella dándole un abrazo a Gale.

Gale le devolvió el abrazo dando a entender de qué Liz era también su mejor amiga, pero de repente una bola de nieve le cayó en la cara del hada del jardín haciendo que Liz lo notara.

Liz: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Al voltear, observo a un hada de cabello blanco que se acercaba a ellas sosteniendo en ella una bola de nieve. De repente, Liz la había reconocido como Gliss y eso se debe a que la había conocido cuando Gale le lanzo una bola de nieve a Trenk en la pila de nieve donde era su escondite.

Gliss: "Lo siento, no quise tirar esa bola de nieve es tu cara" –dijo ella disculpándose.

Gale: "Descuida, no fue para tanto" –dijo mientras se quitaba la nieve en su cara.

Liz: "Tú eres Gliss, ¿cierto?"

Gliss: "Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" –le pregunto a ella.

Liz: "Mi amigo Trenk me hablo de ti y de tu amiga Spike"

Gliss: "¿Te refieres al artesano que estaba escondido en la pila de nieve?"

Gale: "Exactamente"

De ahí, Gliss noto el muñeco de nieve que estaba atrás de ella y se emocionó en verlo.

Gliss: "Wow, ¿ese es su muñeco de nieve?"

Liz: "Así es, se llama Bob. Mi amiga Gale y yo le pusimos ese nombre" –le dijo.

Gliss: "Es muy bonito, una vez quise construir uno con mi amiga Spike, pero ella se negaba en hacerlo ya que decía ella que era muy aburrido"

Liz: "Si quieres, podríamos crear uno las dos juntas"

Gliss: "¿En serio? Eso sería fabuloso" –dijo emocionada.

Liz: "Gale, ¿nos acompañan?"

Gale: "No, prefiero descansar un rato por el momento. Ustedes vayan a hacerlo"

Liz: "Ok, es hora de crear ese muñeco de nieve"

Gliss: "¡Vamos!"

Ambas hadas se fueron hacia otro lado dejando sola a Gale quien se fue hacia otro lado para poder descansar un rato. Habiendo pasado un buen tiempo, Gale estaba totalmente aburrida e intento buscar a sus amigos para poder jugar, sin embargo, todo ellos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos que la única opción que tenía era Liz.

Gale: "Sera mejor que la busque, de seguro debe estar muy aburrida como yo" –dijo ella.

Voló en todos lados para poder encontrarla y pudo hallarla, el hada de la luz se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con Gliss creando su propio muñeco de nieve y por más extraño que le pasara al hada del jardín, se sentía como si ella estuviera fuera de su mente. Desde que la conoció por primera vez en la enfermería de Pixie Hollow, sintió que ella era una gran amiga debido a su carisma y optimismo, algo que las otras hadas del jardín no tenían. Liz había sido su mejor amiga desde la derrota de Skrill y juntas se habían divertido tanto por ellas mismas como los demás. Gale bajo para poder ver un poco lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gliss: "Oh Liz, realmente eres muy ingeniosa" –le dijo emocionada.

Liz: "Gracias Gliss, es lo mejor que tengo"

Ambas hadas se reían mientras que Gale bajo su mirada y se volteó para irse del lugar hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y giro su cabeza para observar a Liz quien tenía una cara extrañada.

Liz: "Gale, ¿A dónde vas, no que quedaras con nosotras?"

Gale: "¿Para qué? Vi que ustedes se estaban divirtiendo tanto que creí que ya no me necesitabas" –dijo sin mirarla.

Liz: "¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero que mi mejor amiga este conmigo para que nos podamos reír juntas"

Gale: "¿De verdad?"

Liz: "Claro, siempre serás mi mejor amiga hasta que nuestra luz se apague para siempre"

Gale: "Eso fue un poco tétrico" –dijo mientras le temblaba un poco la piel.

Liz: "Tranquila, falta _mucho_ tiempo para que eso ocurra" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, ambas amigas se rieron y fueron donde Gliss quien estaba observando su muñeco de nieve.

Liz: "Ok, solamente falta el nombre para el muñeco de nieve"

Gliss: "Si, estaba pensando en…"

De ahí, Rosetta había aparecido para preguntarle algo a las chicas.

Liz: "Hola Rosetta, ¿Qué te trae aquí?"

Rosetta: "Chicas, ¿de casualidad no habrán visto a Sled?"

Gliss: "Pensé que estaba contigo, Rosetta"

Rosetta: "Si, pero él se había ido para recoger algunas cosas y todavía no vuelve" –dijo un poco preocupada.

Gale: "No te preocupes, él aparecerá" –dijo ella para tranquilizarla.

Liz: "Por ahora, tenemos que pensar en un nombre para el muñeco de…"

Sin embargo, el muñeco de nieve comenzó a moverse extrañamente haciendo que las chicas les escapara un chillido al momento de verlo moverse. Liz se acercó al muñeco de nieve y le sacudió la cabeza para revelar que era nadie más y nadie menos que Sled.

Rosetta: "¿Sled, que haces en el muñeco de nieve?"-pregunto muy confundida.

Sled: "No lo sé, estaba volando para encontrarte hasta que unas bolas de nieve me cayeron encima mío y me quede así hasta ahora"

Gliss: "Liz, ¿tú sabías que estaba Sled estaba en el muñeco?" –le pregunto.

Desde ese momento, el hada de la luz recordó que había recolectado unas 3 bolas de nieve y lo puso en orden ignorando de que alguien lo estab incomodando.

Liz: "No, yo no sabía que estaba este hombre gorrión muy guapo aquí" –le dijo.

De ahí, Gliss, Gale y Liz se rieron ante eso dejando que Sled las mirara un poco confundido mientras que Rosetta lo ayudaba a sacarlo del muñeco de nieve.

* * *

 **Y así termina los 3 capítulos que estaba centrados en Winter Woods en español latino.**


	56. La cosa de curva dorada

**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo que dará inicio a la cuarta saga de los Hadarriones en español latino. Espere que les gusten._**

En lo profundo del bosque de Nunca jamás, Prilla se encontraba buscando algunas perlas para sus amigas sirenas quienes le pidieron. Ella junto con Rani y su amiga Beck estaban recolectando algunas perlas para llevárselas a las sirenas.

Beck: "Chicas, estamos recolectando demasiadas perlas" –les dijo a sus amigas.

Prilla: "Lo sé, las sirenas estarán muy felices por la cantidad de perlas que hemos recolectado" –dijo emocionada.

Rani: "Chicas, ¿están segura de que este bosque no es peligroso?" –dijo un poco temerosa.

Prilla y Beck observaron el bosque y lo único que habían escuchado fue el sonido de un búho.

Beck: "Rani, no tienes de que temer, nada malo pasara" –dijo ella tomándola de su hombro derecho.

Prilla: "Además, si algo malo sucede le pediremos ayuda a los protectores de este lugar: Los Fairows" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Rani: "Ok, si ustedes lo dicen" –dijo calmándose un poco.

Luego de la charla, las hadas comenzaron a recolectar algunas perlas sin parar, Beck estaba recogiendo 2 perlas hasta encontrar una cosa en curva dorada que, al momento de tomarlo, le dio una curiosidad.

Beck: "Chicas, miren lo que encontré" –les dijo.

Las chicas se acercaron donde Beck y observaron la cosa de curva dorada y se sorprendieron de lo brillante que era.

Prilla: "Que bonito, ¿de dónde la sacaste?"

Beck: "La encontré tirada en el suelo, no se para que sirve o cuál es su uso" –dijo ella.

Rani: "Pues, yo sugiero que lo llevemos donde el wizard para que lo inspeccione y deduzca para que sirve"

Prilla: "Buena idea, pero primero hay que llevarles las perlas a las sirenas"

Rani/Beck: "¡Muy bien!" –dijeron.

Las 3 hadas se dirigieron hacia el hogar de las sirenas cargando con ellas las perlas y la cosa de curva dorada, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se percató de que la cosa de curva dorada estaba brillando y titiritando en silencio como si invocara a los otros.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, Trenk estaba cargando con él unas flores que servían como micrófonos para las guardianes del polvillo y Hada Gary. Los había construido durante toda la noche anterior y estaba un poco cansado que cuando estaba por dirigirse hacia el Pixie Dust Depot, se quedaba dormido en el camino. Al momento de llegar a Pixie Dust Depot, se quedó dormido y fue recibido por Terrence.

Terrence: "Oh hola Trenk, trajiste las flores que Hada Gary te pidió"

Trenk: "Si, me tomo toda la noche en hacerlos, creo que merezco un premio" –dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Terrence: "Tienes razón, llamare a Silvermist para que te de el premio"

Trenk alzo una ceja al momento de escucharlo.

Trenk: "¿Con que muy chistosito? Solo te aprovechas de mi porque sabes que como bien respondo a los chistosos" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Terrence: "Eso fue por lo que dijiste en el capítulo 35 cuando me mencionaste mi relación con Tink" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "Uhm…" –se quedó mirándolo.

De ahí, Diana apareció y observo a Trenk y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

Diana: "Hola Trenk, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Trenk: "Pues, solamente trajes las flores que Hada Gary me encargo que les hiciera" –le dijo a la guardiana del polvillo.

Diana: "Son demasiadas" –dijo ella observando la cantidad.

Trenk: "Claro, me tomo toda la noche en hacerlas" –dijo mientras bostezaba.

Terrence: "Creo que necesitas un descanso, amigo"

Trenk: "Al menos alguien se preocupa por este pobre artesano que se está muriendo de sueño" –dijo haciéndose el moribundo.

Diana: "¿Quién?"

Trenk: "¿Quién?" –dijo imitando lo que dijo –"¡PUES YO!"

Diana: "Ah… no sabía" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk gruño al respecto y los 2 guardianes del polvillo escucharon un ruido desde adentro del Pixie Dust Depot y de ahí salió un frasco lleno de dust y se fue directo en la frente de Trenk haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Diana/Terrence: "¡Trenk!"

Diana sostuvo la cabeza de Trenk mientras que Terrence revisaba si estaba bien el artesano. De ahí, una guardiana del polvillo salió de la puerta mientras observaba a Trenk quien había sido golpeado por el frasco.

"Oh, lo siento si lo he lastimado" –dijo el hada.

Terrence y Diana observaron al hada y no se sorprendieron de quien se trataba.

Terrence: "Zarina, ¿Qué ha pasado?" –le pregunto a ella.

Zarina: "Pues, puse un poco de polvillo al frasco y creo que se volvió loco hasta chocar contra ese artesano" –explico.

Trenk: "Liz, te dije que no tocaras mi osito de peluche" –dijo sin pensar.

Diana: "Esta deshilando"

Terrence: "Diana, llévatelo al Tinker's Nook mientras que yo me encargo de hablar con Zarina"

Diana: "Ok"

De ahí, Diana se llevo a Trenk hacia el Tinker's Nook para encargarlo con Hada Mary mientras que Terrence observo a Zarina quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Terrence: "Zarina, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser manipular el Pixie Dust?

Zarina: "Lo tengo claro, pero que tal si…"

Terrence: "Zarina, solo quiero que no te metas en un problema mayor con Fairy Gary"

Zarina: "Pero si no cause nada…"

Terrence: "¿Lo de ahora?"

Zarina: "Bueno, tal vez no lo calcule muy bien, pero te prometo que nada malo va a suceder otra vez" –dijo en suplica.

Terrence: "Ok, pero no quiero otra cosa que vuele con el dust"

Zarina: "Lo prometo" –dijo mientras se metía a la puerta.

Terrence dio un leve suspiro mientras se iba también a la puerta, todo parecía indicar que nada malo iba a suceder al día siguiente… o eso creía.

* * *

En la orilla del mar de Nunca jamás, Wallace estaba relajándose luego de hacer sus deberes y lo decidió en relajarse mientras escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Wallace: "Uf, es muy relajante escuchar el sonido del mar y ningún tipo de ruido o explosiones"

Mientras se remolcaba para tener una mejor postura, observo a lo lejos una cosa que brillaba debido a la luz del sol llamando así la atención de Wallace.

Wallace: "Oh, ¿Qué será?" –se preguntó.

Se acercó mucho más para ver mejor y observo una cosa de curva dorada y el hombre gorrión del agua se sorprendió cuando lo miro.

Wallace: "Wow, es muy brillante, me pregunto para que servirá" –dijo mientras lo tomaba.

Lo observo con determinación y decidió en llevárselo a los Hadarriones para que lo analizaran, sin embargo, un ruido lo llamo su atención y volteó para observar un barco pirata que estaba a casi kilómetros de Nunca jamás.

Wallace: "¿Piratas? pues aquí se rompió la taza y para quien para su casa" –dijo mientras se iba del lugar.


	57. ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Wallace volaba hacia la laguna de Nunca jamás en donde vio a otras hadas del agua haciendo sus labores, al momento de seguir volando observo a Diana quien estaba llevando a Trenk quien aparentemente estaba dormido y estaba echado de mucho polvillo mientras flotaba y la guardiana del polvillo lo tomaba del brazo.

Wallace: "Hola Diana, ¿Qué le pasa a Trenk?" –dijo mientras observaba al artesano.

Diana: "Oh, solamente lo llevare al Tinker's Nook para que Hada Mary vea que hacer con él" –ella le dijo al hombre gorrión del agua.

De ahí, Diana se percató de la cosa de curva dorada que Wallace estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

Diana: "Wallace, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la mano?" –ella pregunto.

Wallace: "Oh, eso, lo encontré en la arena del mar. No sé para que servirá, pero será mejor que los lleve donde los demás"

Diana: "Bueno, ¿me ayudas con Trenk?"

Trenk: " _Ay… ese invento no va a explotar, estoy seguro_ " –dijo aun dormido.

Wallace: "Eso en tus sueños, oh espera, estas soñando" –le dijo al artesano durmiente.

El hombre gorrión del agua sostuvo sus piernas y se lo llevo directamente donde el Tinker's Nook para que lo pueda "reanimar" por el momento.

* * *

En el campo de flores, Gale junto con Alan estaban con un grupo de abejas quienes recolectaban polen en unas flores.

Alan: "Bien pequeñines, recolecten todo el polen que puedan ya que tengo que llevarlos a su colmena" –les dijo a las abejas.

Gale: "No puedo creer la cantidad de polen que las abejas recolecta" –ella dijo.

Alan: "Así son las abejas, trabajan muy duro" –le dijo al hada del jardín.

Mientras seguían conversando los 2 amigos, un hada del jardín estaba llevando un bolso con algunas semillas y Gale se percató de quien era.

Gale: "¡Hola Lily!" –dijo ella llamando la atención del hada.

El hada quien se llamaba Lily escucho el saludo de Gale y ella hizo lo mismo y se acercó a su compañera.

Lily: "Hola Gale, no esperaba encontrarte aquí"

Gale: "Bueno, tenía que hacer mis labores para terminar muy rápido. Por cierto, te presento a mi amigo Alan"

Alan: "Hola" –dijo saludándola.

Lily: "Hola"

Gale: "Y dime, ¿para que llevas esas semillas?" –ella le pregunto.

Lily: "Oh, bueno, pensaba llevar donde mi amiga Prilla para cultivar en el jardín de su casa"

Alan: "¿Prilla necesita demasiadas flores en su jardín?"

Gale: "Ya sabes cómo es Prilla" –ella dijo.

Lily: "Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós" –dijo ella mientras se iba volando.

Gale observo a Lily quien se estaba yendo para otra dirección y supuso que iría donde Prilla, Lily era una gran amiga para Prilla junto con Rani mucho antes de que el hada del jardín estuvo en Pixie Hollow.

Alan: "Creo que yo también me tengo que ir, Gale"

Gale: "Oh, está bien" –dijo ella.

Alan se fue con el grupo de abejas dejando sola a Gale quien siguió haciendo sus labores.

* * *

En el Tinker's Nook, Wallace puso a Trenk en una mesa dejándolo ahí dormido mientras se iba con Diana hacia otra dirección del Nook para inspeccionar la cosa de curva dorada.

Wallace: "¿Y tú que crees de que servirá esta cosa?"

Diana: "No estoy segura, jamás en mi vida he visto algo igual a esto" –ella dijo mientras lo inspeccionara.

Wallace: "A lo mejor puede que sea un tesoro antiguo"

Diana: "Puede ser, esta cosa tiene pinta de ser un tesoro por lo brillante y dorado que es"

De ahí, Wallace miro más de cerca a la cosa de curva dorada y observo que tenía una palabra.

Wallace: "Diana, mira, esa cosa tiene algo escrito"

La guardiana del polvillo observo que tenía razón y ambos observaron lo que decía.

 **-Maldición-**

Wallace puso los ojos en blanco al momento de leerlo mientras que Diana trago saliva al momento de leerlo.

Wallace: "Eh… no me esperaba esa palabra" –dijo mientras que su boca temblaba.

Diana: "Al leerlo, sentí un escalofrió por dentro" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "¡Rápido, tenemos que deshacernos de eso!" –dijo tomando la cosa de curva dorada para lanzarlo hacia otro lado.

Diana: "Espera, creo que necesitamos analizarlo con un experto" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "¿Y quien crees que lo va a analizar?"

 **-/ - /-**

Scribble: "Uhm… no tengo ninguna información con respecto a esta cosa que trajeron" –dijo.

Diana y Wallace suspiraron al momento de oír al bibliotecario decir que no tenía ninguna información acerca de la cosa de curva dorada.

Scribble: "Aunque, con esa palabra que tiene puesta, puede que si este maldita"

Wallace: "Lo sabía, tenemos que deshacernos de eso"

Diana: "No seas un paranoico, tenemos que decirle a Flyer acerca de eso"

Wallace: "Pff, Flyer se encuentra trabajando en sus labores y debe estar muy…"

De ahí, una ráfaga de viento vino hacia el lugar en donde ellos estaban e hizo volar algunas cosas de la biblioteca incluyendo a Scribble. Wallace parpadeo 2 veces mientras observaba a Diana quien tenía una cara de "Lo ves, ahí está".

Wallace: "Bien, vayamos entonces"

Diana tomo la cosa de curva dorada y se fue de la biblioteca junto con Wallace dejando a Scribble tirado con algunos libros en el suelo.

Scribble: "Bueno, a limpiar… de nuevo"

* * *

En la orilla del mar, un barco pirata estaba flotando mientras que los piratas estaban trabajando en las ordenes que su capitán les había dicho. El capitán estaba sentado cerca del timón mientras observaba a su tripulación y a su vez gruñía de frustración.

" _Maldita sea, llevo buscando esa reliquia de Nunca jamás durante años y nunca la he encontrado. Ya estoy cansado de buscar en lugares insignificantes_ " –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, un pirata fue directo donde él para decirle algo muy importante.

Pirata: "Mi capitán"

" _¿Que deseas, aliento de alcantarilla?_ " –le dijo.

Pirata: "Mi capitán, los demás me dijeron que ya han encontrado el tesoro que tanto deseo"

Tras escuchar eso, el capitán se levantó de su asiento mientras observaba fijamente hacia los ojos del pirata haciéndolo que se ponga nervioso.

" _¿En serio? Me gustaría saber **en dónde**_ " –dijo.

Pirata: "B-b-bueno, me dijeron que se encuentra en lo más profundo de Nunca jamás, básicamente en el mundo de las hadas" –dijo.

" _Oh, con que ahí se encontraba ese tesoro. Diles a todos que iremos a Nunca jamás de inmediato_ " –dijo.

Con esa información, el capitán tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras se sentaba en su asiento mientras que el pirata solamente asintió rápidamente.

Pirata: "Como usted ordene… Capitán Barbanegra"


	58. El deseo y el tesoro están unidos

Wallace y Diana volaban hacia la dirección en donde Flyer había volado para que ellos pudieran encontrarlo y hablarle acerca de la cosa de curva dorada.

Wallace: "Chispas, este chico si vuela bastante veloz, ya ni siento las alas de tanto volar"

Diana: "Lo sé, pero tenemos que buscarlo para decirle que…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Wallace y Diana se voltearon para observar a Flyer quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras que los observaba.

Wallace: "¿Cómo es que hiciste…? No importa, tenemos que hablarte de algo importante"

Flyer: "De esa cosa de curva dorada que Diana lo tiene en su mano, entonces estoy listo para escuchar"

Wallace abrió su mandíbula mientras que Diana le mostraba la cosa de curva dorada a Flyer quien lo estaba observando de poco a poco.

Flyer: "Bueno, no conozco muy bien lo que es esta cosa, pero creo que el hechicero que nos mostró Prilla lo puede deducir"

Wallace: "Claro, se me había olvidado de él"

Flyer: "Correcto, sin embargo, eso será para mañana. Tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes"

Wallace: "Te refieres a coquetear con algún hada" –dijo en tono aburrido.

Flyer: "Tal vez, pero es otra cosa… _muy personal_ " –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Wallace parpadeo 2 veces mientras que Diana se extrañó un poco debido al tono de voz que había escuchado de Flyer, era como si tenía un plan malvado o venganza por dentro.

Diana: "Por el tono de voz que dijiste, es como si te quieres vengar de alguien y ese alguien comienza con la letra R"

Flyer: "Puede ser" –dijo mientras salía volando del lugar.

Wallace simplemente negó con la cabeza y se despidió de Diana para irse hacia su casa y dormir un poco mientras que la Dust-Keeping fairy se fue donde su grupo.

* * *

En el mar, Barbanegra estaba observando como sus tripulantes estaban armando todo para ir hacia Nunca jamás y buscar el tesoro que tanto ha soñado.

Barbanegra: "Finalmente, podre sentir en mis manos el tesoro que tanto he soñado durante toda la vida marina" –dijo teniendo su mano en el aire.

De ahí, un tripulante fue donde su capitán para decirle algo muy importante.

Tripulante: "Capitán, dentro de unas horas llegaremos a Nunca jamás"

Barbanegra: "Por fin, y cuando lleguemos ahí tendré en mis manos el tesoro que siempre he soñado"

Tripulante: "Jejeje… bueno, con respecto a ello…"

Barbanegra observo al tripulante que estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a decir y lo observo para que continuara en hablar.

Barbanegra: "¿Qué sucede?"

Tripulante: "Bueno, respecto a la ubicación del mundo de las hadas… no la tenemos bien ubicada"

Barbanegra: "Eso quiere decir que…"

Tripulante: "Que no sabemos dónde se encuentra"

De ahí, Barbanegra tomo de la camisa del tripulante y lo acerco hacia él para que pudiera mirar su rostro molesto y enojado.

Barbanegra: " **No me importa si tenemos que buscarla en lo más profundo, buscaremos ese tesoro o quieres sentir mi espada en tu cuello** " –dijo amenazándolo.

Tripulante: "A-a la orden, Capitán Barbanegra" –dijo mientras huía.

Barbanegra observaba el cielo que casi estaba a punto de anochecer y suspiro levemente mientras apretaba sus puños.

Barbanegra: "No me importa si tomamos demasiados días, obtendré ese tesoro cueste lo que me cueste"

* * *

Ya era de noche en Nunca jamás y todo era tranquilidad, Prilla estaba en su casa junto con Beck y Lily quienes se quedaron para conversar acerca de la cosa de curva doradas que Beck había encontrado.

Prilla: "Bueno, hable con el hechicero con respecto a la cosa de curva dorada, me dijo que no sabía de donde proviene y el motivo de su creación" –ella explico.

Beck: "Que raro, cuando dijo eso también me extrañe que no supiera lo que es esa cosa"

Lily: "Quizás sea algún tesoro de Nunca jamás o algo por el estilo"

De ahí, Lily observo que en la cosa de curva dorada había una especie de bola de cristal pequeña y ella decidió en tocar para saber de qué era, sin embargo, al momento de tocarlo, varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente y una de ellas era que ella junto con Prilla, Rani, Beck, Fira y Bess tenían unas 5 piezas más incluyendo uno en forma circular. Al momento de soltar su mano, Prilla y Lily estaban en su lado muy preocupadas.

Prilla: "Lily, ¿Qué te ha pasado?" –ella pregunto.

Lily: "Chicas, tienen que tocar esa pequeña bola que está en la cosa de curva dorada" –dijo ella.

Prilla y Beck observaron la bola y decidieron tocarla juntas y las imágenes aparecieron en sus mentes tal como le sucedió a Lily y al momento de dejar de tocarlo, Prilla estaba totalmente estupefacta y se dio cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

Prilla: "Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo que era esa cosa de curva dorada"

Beck: "Yo también"

Lily: "Y yo"

Prilla: "Pero, prometimos esconderlos para siempre y ahora lo tenemos" –dijo ella observando la cosa de curva dorada.

Lily: "Lo sé, lo mejor es que encontremos todas las piezas faltantes y esconderlas en un lugar mejor"

Beck: "Buena idea, avisare a Bess, Rani y Fira sobre esto" –dijo ella mientras se iba de la casa de Prilla.

Lily observaba una vez más a la cosa de curva dorada y Prilla hacia lo mismo.

Prilla: "Tranquila, no creo que nadie más sepa sobre esto"

Lily: "Tienes razón, no creo que nadie lo sepa… ¿o sí?"


	59. Alejándolos del lugar

En el Tinker's Nook, Trenk se había levantado de la mientras observaba que todo el lugar estaba totalmente vacío debido a que era de noche y ya estaba totalmente despierto.

Trenk: "Ah, creo que dormí lo suficiente para poder crear algunas cosas. Sin embargo, necesitare algunas herramientas" –dijo mientras se iba del Tinker's Nook.

Observo que todo el lugar estaba totalmente vacío y decidió salir de Pixie Hollow para buscar algunas cosas pérdidas para su nuevo invento que iba a construir. Al llegar al bosque, estaba observando en todas partes para encontrar algo que le sería útil.

Trenk: "Bien Trenk, busca algo que necesites para tu nuevo invento" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al momento de llegar en lo más profundo, escucho un crujido quien hizo que el artesano estuviera en alerta sacando su martillo como su protección.

Trenk: "¿Quién está ahí? Tengo un martillo y no tengo miedo en usarlo" –dijo.

De ahí, una luz apareció en la presencia de Trenk revelándose como Zarina.

Trenk: "¿Zarina, que haces aquí?" –él pregunto.

Zarina: "Hola Trenk, solamente estaba buscando algunas cosas para mi invento" –dijo sosteniendo unas hojas moradas.

Trenk: "¿Invento? Déjame adivinar, se trata sobre el polvillo" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Zarina: "Por supuesto, pienso que existe más del polvillo que conocemos" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "El día que vea el polvillo verde ante mis ojos, te voy a creer. Por ahora deberías ir a tu casa"

Zarina: "¿En serio? Tú también deberías ir también a tu casa" –dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Trenk: "Bueno, yo ya he dormido todo el día y mi cuerpo no puede estar cansado" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Zarina pudiera decir algo más, escucharon unos pasos enormes haciendo que las 2 hadas lo escucharan.

Trenk: "Unos pasos enormes, eso no trae nada bueno" –dijo tomando la mano de Zarina.

El artesano se llevó a Zarina a un hueco de un árbol como un escondite mientras que ambos observaran más a detalle sobre los pasos.

Zarina: "¿Qué sucede?" –dijo ella susurrando.

Trenk: "No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo veamos" –dijo.

Trenk observo a distancia y observo a 2 piratas quienes estaban buscando al parecer algo que las hadas no pudieron saber hasta ahora.

Pirata 1: "Rápido, tenemos que encontrar el lugar de las hadas para robar el tesoro" –le dijo a su compañero.

Pirata 2: "Si, así el capitán nos recompensara con algo muy jugoso" –dijo frotándose sus manos.

Trenk y Zarina pusieron los ojos en blanco al momento de escuchar las declaraciones de los piratas y tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Trenk: "¿Un tesoro? A lo mejor se refieren al polvillo" –supuso.

Zarina: "Tenemos que detenerlos de inmediato" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Tranquila, tengo una idea"

Los 2 piratas caminaban lentamente hasta que observaron algo que estaban seguro que iban a fascinarles.

Pirata 1: "Mira amigo, este puede ser el lugar de las hadas" –dijo señalando.

Pirata 2: "Si, vayamos de inmediato"

Los 2 piratas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar directamente hacia Pixie Hollow…

 **¡POM!**

Que en realidad era una pintura que estaba en una grande roca. Los piratas estuvieron pegados en la roca por breves segundos hasta caer adoloridos.

Pirata 2: "Ay… mi cabecita, caímos en una trampa"

Pirata 1: "Si, me la van a pagar quien hizo esa broma"

De ahí, una sandía apareció de la nada y cayo directamente hacia la cabeza del pirata 2 haciendo que el pirata 1 se sorprendiera.

Pirata 1: "¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"

Sin darse cuenta, unas oleadas de cocos llegaron directamente hacia el pirata 1 haciendo que los piratas corrieran en círculos para que ningún coco les cayera.

Pirata 1: "¡Este lugar esta embrujado!" –dijo al momento de caerse.

Pirata 2: "¡Rápido, salgamos de este lugar!" –grito.

Los piratas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron haciendo que las hadas se rieran mucho.

Trenk: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eso fue muy chistoso, ya no aguanta mi estómago de tanto reír"

Zarina: "Lo sé, eso fue muy divertido"

Trenk: "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos hacia Pixie Hollow" –dijo mientras se iba.

Zarina observo una vez más a los asustados piratas y se fue directamente con Trenk hacia Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Afuera de Nunca jamás, Barbanegra observo a los piratas que había mandado para que buscaran el lugar de las hadas y por lo asustados que estaban, supuso que no lo habían encontrado.

Barbanegra: "No me digan que no lo buscaron"

Pirata 2: "No capitán, ese lugar está muy embrujado" –dijo con miedo.

Barbanegra: "¡Tonterías! Mi abuela es mucho más valiente que tú y el tonto de tu amigo"

Pirata 1: "Bueno, este tonto tiene algo que le gustara mucho, capitán" –dijo mostrándolo.

Barbanegra observo con determinación a un hada quien sostenía algo en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron al saber lo que veía.

Barbanegra: "Finalmente, han encontrado al hada con la cosa de curva dorada"

Pirata 1: "¿En serio? Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo hice" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Barbanegra: "Bueno, creo que me pudieron un poco de buen humor, vayamos al barco pirata" –les dijo a los piratas.

Barbanegra y los piratas se metieron en su bote para ir directamente hacia el barco pirata teniendo al hada capturada y esa hada se trataba de Beck.


	60. Una aventura está por comenzar

Al día siguiente, los Hadarriones se encontraban conversando sobre su día que tuvieron mientras que Wallace todavía tenía la cosa de curva dorada que había encontrado con Diana.

Flyer: "Bien amigos, tenemos que hacer algo divertido esta tarde, estoy empezando a ponerme muy aburrido" –dijo.

Trenk: "Propongo que vayamos al valle de los encantos, quizás tenga unas probabilidades que atraer a las chicas"

Alan/Wallace: "¡Nos gusta esa idea!" –gritaron al unísono.

Gale y Liz suspiraron tras escuchar esa idea mientras que Flyer simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Flyer: "Bueno, eso jamás sucederá con ustedes"

Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "Ah, por favor" –se quejaron.

Flyer: "¿Alguna otra idea?"

Tras decir eso, Wallace decidió aprovechar ese momento para mostrarles la cosa de curva dorada y lo puso en la mesa para que todos lo miraran.

Liz: "Wow, que brilloso"

Alan: "¿Qué es eso?"

Wallace: Esta cosa lo encontré ayer con Diana y nosotros no sabemos con exactitud lo que es" –explico.

Flyer tomo la cosa de curva dorada y cuando lo observo con determinación unas imágenes se metieron en su mente haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se cayera al suelo. Los Hadarriones se acercaron donde su amigo para saber si estaba bien.

Gale: "Flyer, ¿estas bien?" -ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Ay… creo que unas imágenes se metieron en mi mente"

Trenk: "¿Imágenes?" –pregunto.

Flyer: "Si, vi a un grupo de hadas teniendo 4 cosas de curva dorada y un circulo dorado" –él explico.

Wallace: "Entonces, quieres decir que existe más de esa cosa"

Flyer: "Exactamente, sin embargo, no sabemos cómo ni para qué sirven"

De ahí, la cosa de curva dorada comenzó a brillar y se elevó hasta irse hacia otro lado haciendo que los Hadarriones se sorprendiera.

Alan: "¡Se está escapando!"

Flyer fue el primero en volar muy rápido para poder alcanzar la cosa de curva dorada que se había alejado de Pixie Hollow para irse hacia la costa de Nunca jamás, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz usaba toda su velocidad para poder alcanzar a la cosa de curva dorada.

Flyer: "Ah no, no te escaparas" –dijo agarrando la cosa de curva dorada.

Sin embargo, la cosa de curva dorada continuaba volando con todo llevándose al fast-flying sparrow man con él.

Flyer: "¡Esto no estaba en el plan!" –grito.

La cosa de curva dorada esquivaba cada árbol que estaba en su camino haciendo que Flyer moviera cada parte de su cuerpo para no ser golpeado por ningún árbol o roca.

Flyer: "¡¿Hasta cuándo dejara de volar?!"

Justo en ese momento, la cosa de curva dorada se detuvo haciendo que Flyer cayera en la arena. Flyer saco su cabeza de la arena y escupió la arena que se había tragado y observo que estaba en la playa.

Flyer: "¿Por qué la cosa de curva dorada llego hasta aquí?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De ahí, los Hadarriones llegaron y vieron a Flyer quien estaba tirado en el suelo y se acercaron a él para saber si estaba bien.

Wallace: "Flyer, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Flyer: "Al parecer, la cosa de curva dorada llego hasta este lugar"

De ahí, los Hadarriones escucharon unos cañones que venían desde el mar y observaron un barco pirata que estaban disparando cañones hacia otro barco.

Wallace: "Son piratas"

La cosa de curva dorada comenzó a zumbar haciendo pensar a los Hadarriones que las piezas restantes se encontraban en el barco pirata más desgastado.

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que ya sabemos qué hora es"

Alan: "La hora de comer…"

Flyer: "No"

Gale: "La hora de trabajar…"

Flyer: "No"

Wallace: "La hora de irnos de aquí cuanto antes"

Flyer: "No, es hora de una aventura pirata" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía volando hacia el barco pirata.

Hadarriones: "¿Aventura pirata?"


	61. Entrando al barco de Barbanegra

Los Hadarriones volaban directamente hacia el barco más antiguo y a su vez sucio y se escondieron para observar a un grupo de piratas quienes luchaban contra otros piratas. A diferencia del barco en donde estaban ellos, el otro barco era más ordenado y solamente tenía un capitán y 5 piratas quienes luchaban.

Flyer: "Quien lo diría, estamos presenciando una batalla pirata" –le dijo a su equipo.

Gale: "Tenemos que estar muy alejados para que ellos no nos vean" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "Eso es lo que más pido" –dijo juntando sus manos.

De ahí, los Hadarriones volaban directamente hacia una puerta que estaba semi-abierta y entraron para presenciar un cuarto quienes supusieron que era la habitación del capitán.

Trenk: "Miren, estamos en la habitación del capitán de este barco pirata" –dijo observando el lugar.

Alan: "Eh chicos, tenemos que escondernos" –dijo con una mueca.

Liz: "¿Por qué?"

Alan: "Porque el capitán de este barco está aquí" –dijo señalando al capitán.

Y efectivamente era cierto, el capitán de ese barco estaba golpeando la mesa con sus puños mientras conversaba con alguien quienes los Hadarriones no podían reconocer con exactitud.

Flyer: "Volemos un poco arriba" –sugirió.

Los Hadarriones volaban un poco arriba y se acercaban con lentitud para observar al capitán quien charlaba con alguien que estaba en la mesa.

Trenk: "No puedo ver a la persona que está en la mesa"

Gale: "Un momento, ya pude ver quien es… es Beck" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Hadarriones: "¡¿Beck?!" –dijeron al unísono.

De ahí, escucharon otro golpe en la mesa y miraron al capitán quien estaba tocándose la frente de frustración.

Barbanegra: "Maldita sea, no se puede negociar con un hada muy caprichosa. Creo que utilizare el método difícil para hacer que esta hada pueda hablar" –dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Beck estaba encerrada en un farro que servía como lámpara y ella estaba observando a Barbanegra quien había sacado su espada y la estaba apuntando en el vidrio.

Beck: "Ni aunque hagas eso, no te voy a decir donde esta" –dijo cruzando sus brazos y sacándole burlonamente su lengua.

Barbanegra observo la actitud de Beck y puso los ojos en blanco.

Barbanegra: "Vaya, esta hada es más lista de lo que he pensado. Ni con todas las amenazas y torturas ella jamás sintió un temor" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Beck tenia escondida la cosa de curva dorada atrás suyo y observo desde arriba a los Hadarriones y ella sonrió al saber que ellos iban a rescatar.

Flyer: "Beck ya nos vio, voy a rescatarla" –dijo mientras volaba donde estaba el capitán.

Barbanegra observo a Flyer y gruño al respecto.

Barbanegra: "Oh, tenemos un intruso" –dijo sacando su pistola –"Nadie se atreve a infiltrarse en mi barco"

Flyer esquivo cada bala de la pistola y puso sus pies en la nariz de Barbanegra haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

Flyer: "Amigo, deberías controlarte un poco, a tu edad te puede dar dolor de cabeza" –dijo pateándole su nariz.

Barbanegra soltó un grito y se tropezó con un plato de metal lo que le hizo que se cayera y eso hizo que Flyer sacara a Beck del farro.

Beck: "Uf, gracias por salvarme" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Descuida, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…"

Liz: "¡FLYER, CUIDADO!" –ella le advirtió.

Flyer observo a Barbanegra quien estaba a punto de clavarle su espada contra él, pero el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló muy rápido e hizo un remolino haciendo volar algunas cosas del cuarto incluyendo a Barba Negra.

Barba Negra: "¡ARG! Maldita hada, no permitiré que se roben la cosa de curva dorada" –dijo tratando de dejar de volar por el viento.

Alan: "Un momento, solamente quería la cosa de curva dorada" –dijo mientras observaba a Wallace sacarla.

Barbanegra observo a Wallace quien tenía esa pieza y un plan se le surgió en la mente.

Barbanegra: "Ok, me rindo, deja de hacer ese remolino" –dijo en suplica.

Flyer no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero dejo de hacer el remolino e hizo caer todas las cosas incluyendo a Barba Negra.

Barbanegra: "Muy bien, ahora largo de mi barco y no los quiero ver por aquí" –les dijo con enojo.

Flyer: "Realmente no sé lo que te pasa, pero está bien" –dijo mientras se iba con Beck y los Hadarriones.

Barbanegra observo en el lugar en donde las hadas se habían ido y una sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro.

BarbaNegra: "Con que era cierto la leyenda, creo que necesitare visitar personalmente a alguien ya que tiene conocimiento con una de las portadoras" –dijo con una malévola sonrisa.


	62. La verdad acerca de las piezas doradas

Los Hadarriones habían volado muy lejos luego del encuentro con Barbanegra y el rescate de Beck por él, Beck estaba muy cansada de tanto volar y se detuvo en hacerlo haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Beck: "Uf, estoy muy agotada. Barbanegra no ha parado de insistir de las ubicaciones de las cosas de curva doradas" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Hablando de eso, ¿Qué son en realidad esas cosas?" –le pregunto al hada de los animales.

Beck hizo una mueca al respecto, ella junto con las chicas prometieron que no contaría a nadie más acerca de las cosas de curvas doradas, pero como ellos eran los Hadarriones y pondrían ayudar, ella decidió en hablar.

Beck: "Bueno, si unimos esas piezas en una sola… seria la estrella dorada mágica" –ella dijo.

Hadarriones: "¿Estrella dorada mágica?" –cuestionaron.

Beck: "Así es, ese disco es capaz de cumplir tus deseos que más ansias sin importar lo grande y pequeño que sea. Sin embargo, debido a que era muy poderoso y a la vez imparable decidimos en destruirlos en partes"

Alan: "¿Decidimos?"

Beck: Si, yo con "Prilla, Rani, Fira, Bess y Lily. Actualmente Prilla, Lily y yo sabemos de eso" –dijo mientras sostenía la cosa de curva dorada.

Wallace saco también la otra cosa de curva dorada y la unió con la que tenía Beck y se juntaron mientras salía un brillo pequeño al momento de juntarlos.

Trenk: "Bueno, se unieron las 2 cosas de curvas doradas"

Gale: "Pero, ¿para que Barbanegra lo quiere? Quiero decir, es muy pequeño para que lo tome" –ella dijo.

Beck: "Bueno, si otro ser que no sea un hada lo toma, se adaptara a la forma que el poseedor lo tome. Eso quiere decir que la estrella dorada mágica crecerá para que Barbanegra lo tome con facilidad" –ella confirmo.

Wallace: "Ok, eso es muy malo" –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Flyer estaba analizando un poco acerca de lo que había dicho Beck acerca de la estrella dorada mágica y algo no tenía sentido.

Flyer: "Beck, ¿Cómo tú y las chicas encontraron esa cosa?" –él pregunto.

Beck: "No lo encontramos… nosotras las creamos" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones pusieron sus ojos en blanco al escuchar tal declaración por parte de Beck.

Liz: "¿Como que ustedes la crearon?" –ella cuestiono.

Beck: "Fue hace mucho tiempo, nosotras usamos un poco de magia junto con algunas cosas perdidas metálicas y con dust de hada y lo creamos. Al principio fue agradable para nosotras y para las otras hadas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos usado mágica oscura para crearla. Los deseos no era lo malo, sino la persona quien lo pedía y por eso la reina Clarion nos dijo que los destruyéramos para siempre y nunca hablar o buscar las piezas rotas… hasta el día de hoy"

Wallace: "¿Y cómo sabe Barbanegra acerca de eso?"

Beck: "Cuando estuve en su barco, observé una nota que había escrito Prilla acerca de la estrella dorada mágica y su poder. La hoja y la letra era muy pequeña para que Barbanegra lo leyera con facilidad y utilizo una clase de lentes gigantes para observar mejor la nota"

Trenk: "Y no parara hasta encontrar todas las piezas, ¿Qué planeara con eso?"

Liz: "Si es un pirata, probablemente pediría un gran tesoro" –dijo ella.

Beck: "No lo creo" –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos –"Barbanegra no es esa clase de pirata que busca únicamente tesoros, él quiere algo más grande que un tesoro"

Ese comentario hizo que los Hadarriones se pusieran a pensar acerca sobre el plan de Barbanegra y decidieron pensarlo en Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "Sera mejor que vayamos a Pixie Hollow, pensaremos tranquilamente ahí" –él sugirió.

Los Hadarriones y Beck volaron para ir directamente hacia Pixie Hollow para poder pensar acerca del plan de Barbanegra hacia la estrella dorada mágica.

* * *

En el bosque maldito, Mec estaba sembrando algunas semillas de girasol para poder cultivar su campo de girasoles para darle un poco más de frescura al lugar sombrío en donde vivía.

Mec: "Jejeje estos girasoles se verán muy bien en mi jardín" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, escucho unos pasos que pisaban las plantas y sin ningún miedo saco su varita por si alguien quería atacar por sorpresa.

Mec: "A ver, sal de tu escondite antes de que te convierta en una mosca" –dijo alzando su varita.

En medio de la oscuridad, una silueta salió de ahí y tenía una sonrisa malvada y Mec no se asustó para nada debido a que lo conocía perfectamente.

Mec: "Pero miren quien vino a visitarme amablemente, el gran capitán Barbanegra" –dijo elogiándolo.

Barbanegra: "Tus halagos sarcásticos siempre han sido muy chistoso para mí, hechicero" –dijo poniéndose firme mientras veía al wizard.

Mec y Barbanegra se miraron el uno al otro mientras un viento estruendo sacudía sus vestimentas y el aire era un poco abrumador.

Mec: "¿Qué deseas? No creo que viniste aquí solo para visitarme"

Barbanegra: "Efectivamente, quiero que me digas las ubicaciones de las cosas de curvas doradas" –dijo alzando su puño mientras lo apretaba.

Mec: "¿Las cosas de curvas doradas? Veo que te refieres a la estrella dorada mágica"

Barbanegra: "Como lo dijiste, necesito que me digas la ubicación de esas cosas. Escuche por ahí de que eres amigo de un hada que en el pasado era una portadora de la estrella dorada mágica"

Mec: "Eso es cierto, pero no pienso decirte donde están las otras piezas" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Barbanegra: "Si es así como lo deseas…"

Y para la sorpresa de Mec, 2 piratas lo tomaron por sorpresa y tiraron su varita para que no hiciera magia y observo a Barbanegra quien sostenía su espada y lo apunto directo a su cuello.

Barbanegra: "Estas muy viejo para esto, hechicero. Si no me dices donde se encuentran las demás piezas, mi espada se machará con tu sangre" –dijo amenazadoramente.

Mec no tuvo otro remedio que decírselo acerca de las piezas restante con un rostro de derrota. Al momento de decírselo todo, los piratas lo soltaron y se fueron para ir directo al barco pirata.

Barbanegra: "Ha sido hacer negocios contigo, hechicero" –dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Mec se frotaba el cuello mientras observaba el lugar en donde Barbanegra había ido y el hechicero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mec: "Tal vez te dije sobre las piezas, pero nunca la redonda que es la pieza clave para crear la estrella dorada mágica" –dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

* * *

 **Trivia : La estrella dorada mágica que crearon Beck y las chicas se crearon durante 2 años antes de la primera película de Tinkerbell**


	63. Cada grupo con una pieza dorada

Los Hadarriones se fueron a sus diferentes caminos para poder descansar un poco mientras pensaban en cómo encontrar las piezas restantes para la estrella dorada mágica, Flyer iba hacia otro lado y observo que el Pixie Dust Report estaba amarrado con unos tallos verdes y Hada Gary estaba mandando a otros guardianes del polvillo diciéndoles algunas cosas.

Flyer (Mente): "¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?" –se dijo a si mismo mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

Al llegar hacia otro lado, se sentó en una piedra mientras pensaba en cómo encontrar las piezas restantes mientras observaba a Vidia e Iridessa quienes estaban conversando de algo y ambas observaron a Flyer quien estaba sentado.

Iridessa: "Hola Flyer, ¿Cómo ha estado?"

Flyer: "Eh, haciendo unas aventuras, como luchar contra piratas" –le dijo a ella.

Vidia: "¿Luchando con piratas?"

Flyer: "Así es, nena, rescatamos a Beck de un pirata llamado Barbanegra quien estaba interrogándola para que le diga acerca del tesoro llamado _la estrella dorada mágica_ " –dijo.

Vidia e Iridessa se miraron haciendo que Flyer alzara una ceja tras ver eso.

Flyer: "¿Ocurre algo?"

Vidia: "¿Acabas de decir acerca de la estrella dorada mágica?"

Flyer: "Si…"

Vidia: "Flyer, sabes que ese tesoro es muy peligroso"

Iridessa: "Si, es por eso que está escondido en cualquier lugar de Pixie Hollow para que nadie pueda encontrarlo…"

Desde ese momento, un conejo estaba llevando en la boca una pieza dorada haciendo que Flyer les sonriera a las chicas quienes pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

Vidia: "¿Por qué siempre creo que la suerte acompaña a Flyer?"

Iridessa: "No lo sé, pero es muy predecible"

Flyer tenía la pieza dorada y observo a las chicas quienes todavía tenían sus ojos en blanco.

Flyer: "Es bueno que la buena suerte siempre me acompañe"

Vidia: "Como tú digas, cariño" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Flyer: "Un momento, ahora que lo estoy pensando, si ese tesoro es muy peligroso, entonces…"

Había pensado demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta, la palabra "peligroso" lo había escuchado tantas veces cuando hablaban acerca de la estrella dorada mágica que unas de las piezas se habían juntado y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se golpeó la cabeza.

Flyer: "Si las piezas se unieran de nuevo, el peligro se acercaría, ¿cierto?"

Vidia e Iridessa asistieron con la cabeza haciendo que Flyer volara muy lejos haciendo volara algunas cosas en su alrededor.

* * *

Trenk y Wallace se encontraban en Tinker's Nook mientras observaban las piezas unidas y el artesano estaba analizándolo a fondo para saber lo que era.

Trenk: "Al parecer, no hay nada de relevancia en estas piezas, cuerpo de renacuajo"

Wallace: "Quizás tengas razón, nariz chueca"

Trenk: "No veo nada interesante que analizar, creo que cuando tengamos las demás piezas lo averiguaremos más adelante" –dijo.

De ahí, Flyer apareció sorpresivamente haciendo que los hombres gorriones se sorprendieran.

Flyer: "Chicos, tengo algo que decirles"

Trenk: "Que nos iremos a descansar y dejar esta aventura"

Flyer: "Si hiciéramos eso, no habría esta saga de piratas"

Wallace: "Eso es cierto" –dijo mientras asentía.

Trenk: "Entonces, ¿Qué nos quieres decir?"

Flyer: "Que no debemos juntar las piezas si las encontramos ya que el PELIGRO esta puesta en esa cosa"

Wallace puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Flyer, él sabía de qué el peligro sobre la estrella dorada mágica sería un caos total para Pixie Hollow o para Nunca jamás si los juntaran.

Trenk: "Bueno, quieres que cuando las encontramos no las juntamos"

Flyer: "Exactamente" –dijo asintiendo la cabeza.

Trenk dejo soltar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una silla mientras que Flyer observaba las piezas unidas y sacaba la pieza que había encontrado.

Wallace: "Has encontrado otra pieza" –dijo observando a la pieza.

Flyer: "Si, ahora tenemos 3 piezas y nos falta 2 más y el circulo dorado que es la pieza clave"

Trenk: "Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que Barbanegra lo haga"

Flyer asintió mientras dejaba la pieza en la mesa junto con las otras piezas mientras pensaba en cómo encontrar las otras.

Flyer: "Tenemos que encontrar a Prilla"

* * *

En las montañas muy lejos de Nunca jamás, Barbanegra junto con algunos piratas estaban encontrando las piezas restantes que el hechizero le había dicho.

Barbanegra: "¡Apresúrense, piratas sarnosos, busquen esas piezas!" –les ordeno.

Piratas: "¡A la orden, capitán!" –dijeron al unísono.

Barbanegra: "Espero que ese hechicero estúpido me haiga dicho la verdad" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, Barbanegra escucho unos ruidos atrás suyo y volteó su cabeza para luego bajar sus cejas debido a que sabía quién era.

Barbanegra: "Sal de una vez, no espere ninguna broma estúpida de tu parte" –dijo con fastidio.

De ahí, la persona quien se había escondido apareció en los ojos de Barbanegra y con un suspiro molesto se acercó al individuo.

Barbanegra: "Hasta que por fin llegas, sabes que no me gusta las demoras, sobre todo las tuyas"

?: "Tranquilo, ya he llegado"

La pirata que estaba con Barbanegra la piel de color marrón claro y cabello negro, mientras que lleva un sombrero y una chaqueta morada. Lo que más llamaba su atención era su gran nariz que se parece al pico de un pájaro.

Barbanegra: "Bueno, es un gusto que hayas venido, Beatrice Le Beak"

Beatrice: "Es agradable tu elegancia, Capitán Barbanegra. Espero que no te hayas olvidado nuestro trato" –dijo mientras sacaba algo en su bolsillo.

Barbanegra observo una pieza dorada que Beatrice tenia escondida en su chaqueta morada.

Barbanegra: "Tranquila, Barbanegra siempre cumple sus tratos" –dijo tomando la pieza dorada.

Barbanegra y Beatrice observaba a los demás piratas quienes estaban buscando la pieza que estaba escondidas sobre unas pilas de rocas y les hacían difícil para ellos buscarlo.

Beatrice: "Entonces, me preguntaba que cual sería tu deseo para la estrella dorada mágica"

Barbanegra suspiro tras escuchar a Beatrice y se dirigió hacia ella.

Barbanegra: "Bueno, mi deseo sería…"

Pirata: "¡Lo encontré!" –grito.

Barbanegra observo a un pirata que había tomado la pieza dorada que se encontraba en ese lugar y el capitán tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Barbanegra: "Eso es muy bueno, ahora vayamos a buscar las demás…"

Sin embargo, las pilas de rocas estaban sacudiéndose haciendo que los piratas se asustaran y salieran del lugar mientras que Barbanegra y Beatrice observaban que las pilas de rocas se sacudían hacia abajo mientras que salía alguien desde ahí.

Beatrice: "Oh, eso es muy malo"

Barbanegra: "Lo que me faltaba…" –dijo gruñendo.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Efectivamente, Kyto está de vuelta mientras que un personaje se incluye en la historia de los Fairows: Beatrice Le Beak, personaje proveniente de Jake y los piratas de Nunca jamás. Esperen hacia el siguiente capítulo._**


	64. Una unión sorprendente

Barbanegra y Beatrice observaba al dragon quien se sacudía la cabeza luego de estar totalmente dormido, Kyto estaba recuperando la vista mientras observaba a los piratas y echo humo en sus narices al momento de verlos.

Kyto: "Vaya, vaya, vaya, tengo visitas" –dijo con una sombría voz.

Beatrice se escondió atrás de Barbanegra haciendo que el pirata suspirara frustrado tras observar la cobardía la mujer pirata, Barbanegra era conocido por no tener miedo de nada y de nadie y lo que hacía con Kyto no sería la excepción.

Barbanegra: "Escúchame bien, solamente vinimos a obtener una pieza dorada para la estrella dorada mágica" –le dijo sin ningún miedo a Kyto.

Kyto observo a Barbanegra quien no mostraba ninguna pizca de miedo en él a excepción de Beatrice, el dragón camino a sus alrededores haciendo que los piratas lo miraran un poco confundidos.

Kyto: "¿Y para que desean esa pieza para ese tesoro?"

Barbanegra: "Lo necesito para obtener mi mayor deseo, pero las demás piezas las tienen unas hadas de diferentes colores y que además…" –desde ahí, Kyto lo interrumpió.

Kyto: "¿Hadas de diferentes colores? ¿Uno de ellos tenía el color morado y un poco atractivo?"

Barbanegra: "No sé lo que quisiste decir con _atractivo_ , pero sí"

Desde ahí, Kyto recordó al único equipo que lo había derrotado en el pasado solamente por un frasco insignificante: Los Fairows. Kyto gruño e hizo soltar fuego en su boca de una forma amenazante haciendo que Beatrice se espantara.

Beatrice: "¿Y ahora que le sucede?" –dijo ella mientras sus dientes temblaban.

Kyto: "Conozco perfectamente a esas hadas, por sus culpas estuve en esa pila de rocas que me era imposible salir" –dijo gruñendo.

Desde ahí, Barbanegra se le ocurrió una idea que el dragon no podía rechazar.

Barbanegra: "Oye, ¿Qué te parece si te unes a mí?"

Kyto: "¿Que me una a ti? ¿Cuál es tu posibilidad de que me una a ti?"

Barbanegra: "Simple, ambos odiamos a esas hadas y queremos vengarnos de ellos y como ellos tienen las 2 piezas faltantes, necesito que tú vallas directo a su mundo y les avise que nosotros tenemos las otras piezas y cuando caigan en nuestra trampa, serán su final" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Kyto lo miro una vez más al pirata ni no tuvo más remedio que unirselo a él.

Kyto: "Muy bien, acepto tu oferta, pero solo por venganza"

Barbanegra: "Yo también quiero venganza contra ellos, pero primero mi tesoro. Ahora vayámonos de aquí"

Barbanegra, Beatrice y Kyto se dirigían hacia el barco pirata mientras que Beatrice le susurro algo a Barbanegra.

Beatrice: "Oye, ¿estás seguro de que confiaremos en él?"

Barbanegra: "Quien sabe, pero si ese dragón hace mal el trabajo, utilizare su pelaje como decoración para mi habitación"

* * *

Flyer había llegado a la casa de Prilla y había tocado la puerta varias veces sin que ella le contestara, le llevo 30 minutos desde que había llegado y no había recibido una bienvenida por parte de ella.

Flyer: "Bueno, al parecer ella no se encuentra en su…"

Prilla: "Hola Flyer" –dijo ella atrás del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer volteó con los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a Prilla quien tenía una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Eso es típico de ti, bueno, me alegra poder encontraste"

Prilla: "¿Sucede algo?"

Flyer: "Si, se trata de la estrella dorada mágica"

Prilla se puso pálida al saber que Flyer sabia sobre la estrella dorada perdida, ella no entendía como él sabía acerca de ese tesoro que ella y sus amigas habían creado.

Prilla: "¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?"

Flyer: "Beck fue capturada por Barbanegra para saber la ubicación de las piezas y nosotros las rescatamos y ella nos contó sobre ese tesoro, ahora tenemos 3 piezas"

Prilla: "¿3 piezas? Bueno, por lo menos no las juntaron ya que…"

Flyer: "Bueno, solamente juntamos 2 piezas" –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Prilla negó con desaprobación haciendo que Flyer hiciera una mueca al respecto.

Flyer: "Bien, te necesitamos a ti y a las chicas que han creado ese tesoro, ustedes saben más que eso"

Prilla: "¿A las chicas? No estoy segura de eso, Flyer" –dijo ella un poco dudosa.

Flyer: "Beck llamo a Lily y a Rani, solamente faltaría Fira Bess y tú"

Prilla: "Oh, una reunión de chicas"

Flyer: "Si, como sea, vayámonos de inmediato. No sabemos cuándo Barbanegra podría atacar"

Prilla: "¿Donde será la reunión?"

Flyer: "En la casa de Beck, deprisa" –dijo mientras volaba

Prilla lo siguió y ambos volaron hacia Pixie Hollow y observaron a un hada quien volaba rápidamente saliendo de Pixie Hollow haciendo que Flyer se preguntara de quien se trataba, pero saco esa idea en su mente ya que su concentración era el tesoro dorado.

Flyer (Mente): "Espero que Barbanegra no haya encontrado las otras piezas" –se dijo a sí mismo.


	65. Las piezas doradas están en juego

Flyer y Prilla fueron hacia la casa de Beck donde las amigas de Prilla la estaban esperando para hablar sobre la estrella dorada mágica, dentro del camino también llamaron a Bess y Fira quienes también fueron llamadas tras escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Fira: "Creí que nunca más hablaríamos de esto, Prilla" –dijo ella.

Prilla: "Lo sé, pero el destino decidió que retomemos ese rumbo"

Bess: "Como que el destino es muy injusto, ¿cierto?"

Flyer: "Chicas, hay que ir muy rápido hacia la casa de Beck donde se encuentran las demás" –él les dijo a las hadas.

Al momento de llegar a la casa de Beck, Flyer toco la puerta mientras era recibido por Rani.

Rani: "Oh, ya vinieron" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Si, lamento la demora, lo hicimos ya que _**CIERTA**_ hada se detuvo para comer unos pasteles dulces" –dijo mientras observaba a Prilla.

Prilla solamente silbo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Rani: "Bueno, las chicas están aquí junto con las 3 piezas del tesoro"

Flyer con las demás chicas pasaron a la casa y lo que venía a continuación era un abrazo grupal de las 6 hadas que estaban presentes mientras que Flyer solamente las miraba de los felices que estaban ellas.

Prilla: "Oh chicas, por fin estamos juntas en una misión"

Lily: "Si, no hacíamos esto hace mucho tiempo"

Beck: "¡Esto es muy emocionante!"

Fira: "¡Es fantástico!"

Rani: "¡Increíble!"

Bess: "¡Esplendido!"

Flyer camino hacia las piezas doradas y noto que las 3 piezas estaban brillando un poco y las pequeñas bolas de cristal que tenía cada una comenzó a transmitir sonidos extraños.

Flyer: "Chicas, tienen que venir a ver esto" –dijo avisándolas.

Las hadas vinieron hacia donde estaba Flyer y comenzaron a ver como las piezas comenzaban a brilla y cada una de ellas estaban con una preocupación.

Bess: "No creo que…"

Fira: "Es verdad, Barbanegra encontró las 2 piezas faltantes de las 5 piezas" –dijo preocupada.

Flyer: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero cómo así?!"

Rani: "Las 2 últimas piezas las escondimos muy lejos de Nunca jamás para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo… hasta ahora" –dijo ella.

Beck: "Ahora que las piezas están brillando, todavía falta la pieza más importante para completar este tesoro maldito"

Flyer: "¿A que te refieres con _tesoro maldito_?"

Beck: "Como te lo dije, nosotras creamos el tesoro con magia oscura y aquel que lo posea, el tesoro le trastornara su mente para pedir sus deseos más perversos y oscuros" –dijo con una sombría voz.

Flyer trago saliva tras escuchar esa declaración, aunque Barbanegra ya era toda la maldad, no quería ni imaginarse que con un poco de maldad lo hiciera aún más malvado.

Flyer: "¿Y cuál es la pieza faltante?"

Prilla: "La pieza redonda dorada, esa va en el centro de las piezas de curvas doradas para así formar la estrella dorada mágica"

Flyer: "¿Y en donde se encuentra?"

Bess: "Pues…"

Sin embargo, notaron que algunas cosas de la casa de Beck estaban moviéndose por si solas y eso era muy extraño para las hadas ya que nunca habían experimentado algo así. Flyer salió de la casa de Beck y lo que vio a continuación siento que era una pesadilla, pero no lo era: Kyto estaba en el cielo observando a las hadas quienes estaban con asombro y preocupación.

Flyer (Mente): "¡¿Kyto?! ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido tras esa pila de rocas?"

La reina Clarion observo con determinación a Kyto quien estaba con una sonrisa malvada al momento de ver a la reina mientras que los Hadarriones se acercaron a Flyer quienes también estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de Kyto a Pixie Hollow.

Wallace: "No puedo creerlo, es Kyto" –dijo observándolo.

Trenk: "¿Desde cuándo no lo hemos visto?"

Gale: "¿Que deseara ahora?"

La reina Clarion se acercó a Kyto con determinación, al igual con Skrill, ella le temía un poco al dragón ya que podría fácilmente acabar con Pixie Hollow de un solo soplado de fuego si se lo propone.

Kyto: "Reina Clarion, que gusto volver a verla" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Reina Clarion: "Kyto, ¿Qué es lo que desea?"

Kyto: "Bueno, vengo por un encargo del capitán Barbanegra hacia unos _ciertos amigos_ que le robaron lo que le pertenecen"

Reina Clarion: "¿De quién hablas?"

Kyto: " _ **Los Hadarriones**_ " –dijo sombríamente.

Las hadas comenzaron a observar a los Hadarriones quienes ellos miraban al dragón y se acercaron un poco para saber las intenciones de Barbanegra que le fue mandadas por Kyto.

Alan: "Muy bien Kyto, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

Kyto: "Yo solo quiero mi venganza por lo que me hicieron hace tiempo atrás y que también el capitán Barbanegra quiere las piezas para la estrella dorada mágica"

A partir de ese momento, la reina Clarion se puso pálida tras escuchar acerca de la estrella dorada mágica.

Trenk: "Pues dile al capitán que no les daremos nada" –dijo desafiante.

Kyto: "Sabia que dirían eso, así que les daré una advertencia…"

Y para la sorpresa de todos, Kyto tenía la mitad del polvillo de hada en una cubeta que había robado de los guardianes del polvillo y la reina Clarion puso los ojos en Blanco tras observarlo.

Kyto: "No lo repetiré una vez más, vayan al barco de Barbanegra con las piezas si no quiere que destruya este maldito lugar" –dijo mientras se iba volando de Pixie Hollow.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron observando como Kyto se iba volando mientras observaban a Prilla y las chicas con las 3 piezas y cuando Flyer volteó para observar a las hadas, sus ojos se fijaban con unos ojos serios de la reina Clarion hacia él y para las chicas.

Reina Clarion: "Vengan conmigo, tenemos una charla muy seria" –dijo ella con un leve tono de molestia.


	66. Una decisión agridulce

La reina Clarion observaba tanto a Prilla y sus amigas como a los Hadarriones quienes estaban un poco incómodos tras ser llamados por la reina luego de que Kyto les dio la advertencia de Barbanegra hacia ellos, la reina Clarion dio un suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia Prilla.

Reina Clarion: "Prilla, sabes lo que paso hace mucho tiempo…"

Prilla: "Lo sé, reina Clarion, pero ese pirata atacara nuevamente Pixie Hollow si no hacemos algo al respecto" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "De eso estoy muy segura, no solo ese pirata podría atacar Pixie Hollow, sino Kyto lo haría"

Bess: "Pero, nosotras tenemos las 3 piezas doradas y ese pirata tiene 2 piezas…"

Fira: "Claro, estuve pensando de que podríamos darle a ese pirata unas replicas falsas" –dijo ella proponiendo esa idea.

Reina Clarion: "¿Y ponerlas a todas en peligro? Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso" –dijo ella.

Chicas: "Pero reina Clarion…"

Reina Clarion: "Mi última palabra es no y se termina así" –dijo ella sin levantar la voz.

Flyer observaba a la reina Clarion quien noto que, al momento de voltear, ella suspiro de preocupación indicando que algo más sabia.

Flyer: "Disculpe, reina Clarion, claramente vemos de que usted sabe demasiado acerca de la estrella dorada mágica" –dijo mientras que todos, incluyendo la reina, lo miraran.

Reina Clarion: "¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Flyer?"

Flyer: "Beck me conto de que usted les dijo a ella y a las chicas de que destruyeran la estrella dorada mágica y que cada una escondiera las piezas doradas en otros lugares, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas escondió el circulo dorado" –dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el almacén de la reina.

Liz: "Flyer, ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?"

Flyer: "Lo que estoy haciendo es que la reina…" –dijo golpeando el almacén con su pie –"Estuviera escondiéndola durante mucho tiempo" –dijo mientras se caía algo.

Los Fairows y las chicas observaron con asombro lo que se había caído del almacén de la reina Clarion: el circulo dorado.

Wallace: "Esto está para no creérselo…"

Rani: "Quiere decir que…"

Gale: "La reina lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Todos voltearon para ver a la reina quien estaba encogida de hombros y dio un leve suspiro mientras recogía el circulo dorado.

Reina Clarion: "De acuerdo, yo tenía el circulo dorado" –dijo ella confirmándola.

Prilla: "Pero, ¿Por qué?"

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, luego de que ustedes lograran destruir la estrella dorada mágica, ordene a Viola a que me trajera el circulo dorado para que nadie pudiera buscarlo por si estuvieran interesados en reconstruir nuevamente la estrella dorada mágica"

Las chicas parpadearon 2 veces tras escuchar a la reina Clarion.

Beck: "Uhm… por razón en ese tiempo no podríamos encontrarla" –ella les dijo a las chicas.

Trenk: "Eh, perdón por la interrupción, pero… **¡TENEMOS QUE IR HACIA EL BARCO PIRATA PARA PODER DETENER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A BARBANEGRA!** "

Alan: "Es cierto, si no hacemos algo pronto, Kyto volverá a hasta acá"

Rani: "Sin mencionar que se llevó parte del polvillo de hadas para cualquier tipo de cosa" –dijo ella.

Flyer tomo el circulo dorado y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y fue detenido por las palabras de la reina Clarion.

Reina Clarion: "Si logran juntar todas las piezas, armaran un caos total que es muy imparable de controlar" –dijo ella.

Flyer asintió y se fue volando junto con los Hadarriones y las chicas abandonando Pixie Hollow para llegar a la orilla de Mar Nunca.

Lily: "¿Qué creen que pase si Barbanegra logra su cometido?"

Bess: "Pues la maldición estará en él, después de todo, la estrella dorada mágica esta maldita"

Wallace: "¿Por qué todo lo que vemos siempre debe estar maldita?"

Gale: "Quien sabe"

Flyer: "No se detengan en volar, el barco de Barbanegra podría estar en algún lado del Mar Nunca, nos tomara horas en buscarlo"

Trenk: "Mira, lo hemos encontrado" –dijo observando el barco.

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo el barco pirata de Barbanegra… ¿volando en el cielo?, aunque sus ojos no estaban muy mal, podía ver claramente que el barco pirata estaba flotando rodeándolo un cierto dragón.

Alan: "Genial, tenemos que ir discretos para no ser vistos" –dijo resoplando.

De ahí, las 3 piezas comenzaron a brillar junto con el circulo dorado indicando que las 2 últimas piezas doradas se encontraban en el barco.

Prilla: "Vamos, esto será una aventura pirata"

Chicas: "¡Aventura Pirata!" –todas gritaron al unísono.

Las chicas volaron hacia el barco pirata mientras que los Hadarriones se quedaron mirándose el uno con el otro para decir…

Hadarriones: "¡Aventura Pirata!" –dijeron mientras volaban hacia el barco pirata.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, solo le queda 4 capítulos más para finalizar la cuarta saga y dar inicio a la quinta saga al español latino. Espere hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	67. En busca de las piezas doradas

Barbanegra estaba sentado en su mesa elegante observando a los piratas quienes trabajaban y a Beatrice quien disfrutaba el paisaje desde arriba, Kyto estaba dando vueltas mientras observaba por si las hadas estuvieran llegando para recuperar las piezas doradas del tesoro maldito.

Beatrice: "Es una maravilla poder volar en un barco pirata, ese dragón sí que tenía una gran idea en hacer eso" –ella le dijo a él.

Barbanegra: "Huh, aunque odio decirlo, creo que poner polvillo de hadas en mi barco fue una buena idea" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

De ahí, observo las 2 piezas doradas que estaban unidas y observo una vez más al cielo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Barbanegra: "Esas hadas no tardaran en llegar hacia aquí" –dijo mientras se acercaba a Beatrice.

Beatrice: "¿Por qué, asustado de que un grupo de hadas te pateen tu trasero?" –dijo ella burlonamente.

Barbanegra: "¡ **BARBANEGRA NO LE TEME A NADA NI A NADIE**!" –dijo mirándola fijamente hacia su rostro.

Beatrice simplemente se río un poco ante la actitud de Barbanegra que este último suspiro de frustración y observo a Kyto quien observaba en otro lado del Mar Nunca.

Barbanegra: "Lagartija voladora gigante, ¿los encontraste?"

Kyto: "Aun no… _**Y déjame de decirme lagartija voladora gigante si quieres conservar tu vida**_ " –dijo fríamente.

Barbanegra se quedó mirando a Kyto y ambos no se dieron cuenta de que Prilla y sus amigas se habían metido al barco pirata y estaban muy cerca a las 2 piezas doradas.

Fira: "Miren chicas, ahí están las piezas doradas" –dijo ella señalando las piezas doradas.

Bess: "¿Cómo haremos para recuperarlas sin que esos piratas o ese dragón nos vean?"

Prilla: "Tenemos que ser muy discretas para que no nos vean" –dijo mientras volaban lentamente hacia donde estaban las piezas doradas.

Las chicas observaron como Prilla volaba con discreción mientras que los pitaras conversaban con Kyto y supusieron que iba a funcionar su plan.

Beck: "Lo está haciendo muy bien"

Lily: "Creo que sí lo está logrando"

Sin embargo, Rani observo que una mano estaba a punto de atrapar por sorpresa a Prilla.

Rani: "¡Prilla, cuidado!" –grito ella para avisarla.

Pero Prilla no escucho el llamado y fue capturado por un pirata con una lámpara de vela.

Pirata: "¡Ja! Te tengo, pequeña hada" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Barbanegra se acercó al pirata quien había capturado a Prilla y tomo la lámpara de vela mientras observaba a Prilla con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Barbanegra: "Miren quien nos vino a visitar, esta pequeña e insignificante hada" –dijo observando a Prilla.

Prilla miro con miedo a Barbanegra y volteó hacia otro lado solo para mirar que sus amigas fueron capturadas por otro pirata con sus puños.

Barbanegra: "Y veo que trajiste a tus amigas, son muy consideradas al visitar al pirata más vil de Nunca Jamás"

Beatrice: "Si, como no" –se dijo a sí misma.

Pirata: "Capitán, una de ellas tiene las 3 ultimas piezas"

Barbanegra observo con asombro las 3 últimas piezas de la estrella dorada mágica y le ordeno al pirata que le diera las 3 piezas, el pirata obedeció y les quito las piezas doradas y se aumentaron en una altura en que un humano pueda agarrar fácilmente y le entrego a su capitán.

Barbanegra: "Excelente, ya tengo todas las piezas y dentro de poco obtendré mi mayor deseo" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Las chicas observaron de como Barbanegra había juntado las 5 piezas dorada y de ahí se ilumino indicando que esta "lista" para ser usada, Barbanegra tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y era de ambición mientras que Beatrice se acercó a él para recordarle su promesa.

Beatrice: "Bueno, pidamos nuestros deseos" –ella le dijo.

Barbanegra: "Claro, claro"

La estrella dorada mágica se elevó lentamente haciendo que todos observaran y un brillo apareció dentro suyo y Barbanegra estaba más conmovido para desear por fin su deseo… si no fuera de que la estrella dorada mágica se detuvo en brillar y cayó al suelo.

Barbanegra: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito con incredulidad.

Beatrice: "Pero, ¿Cómo es que no ha funcionado?" –dijo ella con incredulidad.

Kyto se quedó mirando lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, disfrutaba la frustración de los demás que, es su opinion, lo disfrutaba.

Beck: "Que bueno que no funciono"

Lily: "Claro, eso tiene un porque"

Barbanegra observo una vez más a Prilla quien estaba riéndose un poco ante eso.

Barbanegra: "Escúchame, estúpida hada, **¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONO EL TESORO?!** " –grito.

De ahí, Barbanegra escucho unos sonidos de espadas y observo que los Hadarriones estaban luchando con los piratas y estaban ganando y observo a Flyer quien le enseñaba el circulo dorado.

Flyer: "Creo que esto es la pieza clave para la estrella dorada mágica" –dijo burlándose de él.

Barbanegra observo el circulo dorado y miro una vez más a la estrella dorada mágica y le faltaba una pieza dorada redonda y supuso que eso era lo que faltaba, saco su espada y se puso en guardia.

Barbanegra: "Entrégame ese círculo dorado, inútil hada"

Flyer: "Veamos que puedes manejar esa espada"

Barbanegra deslizo su espada hacia donde estaba Flyer y este último hizo un giro hacia arriba y luego voló directo en la cara de Barbanegra golpeándolo fuertemente, Barbanegra gruño y continuo atacar con su espada al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Veamos cómo es tu puntería" –dijo deteniéndose en volar.

Barbanegra le dio una sonrisa y preparo su espada para apuntarle y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló solo para que la espada apuntara directamente en la retaguardia de Beatrice.

Beatrice: "¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" –grito ella de dolor.

Barbanegra observo a Beatrice quien saco su espada y estaba atacando como loca a Flyer quien esquivaba cada deslizamiento de la espada a tal punto de darle una soplada de viento a la pirata haciéndola caer en un barril.

Flyer: "Creí que tenías un gran equipo pirata, Barbanegra" –le dijo al capitán.

Sin embargo, Kyto lo golpeo con su cola por sorpresa haciendo que chocara contra el suelo y soltara el circulo dorado.

Barbanegra: "Bueno trabajo, dragón" –le dijo.

Kyto: "Date prisa y pide tu deseo"

Barbanegra tomo el circulo dorado y este se aumentó en un tamaño en que podría sostenerlo y lo puso en la estrella dorada mágica y este último se elevó haciendo que las nubes se oscurecieran y la marea se hiciera un leve fuerte.

Barbanegra: "¡Finalmente, me deseo será cumplido!"

Beatrice se acercó a Barbanegra cubierta de vino en su vestimenta y eso no le importaba para nada, lo que le importara era su deseo.

De ahí, una misteriosa voz apareció en la estrella dorada mágica.

" **Bien, solamente les puedo conceder 2 deseos, pueden ser lo que quiera sin ningún riesgo** "

Beatrice: "¡Quiero tener 5 cofres de demasiados tesoros!" –ella pidió.

Barbanegra puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar ese deseo y la estrella dorada mágica solamente le cumplió el deseo de Beatrice y les entrego sus 5 cofres de tesoros.

Sin embargo, la estrella dorada mágica observo a las chicas quienes lo habían creado y luego traicionarlo y tenía un rencor hacia ellas.

" **Bueno, ¿Cuál es su otro deseo?** "

Barbanegra: "Bien, deseo que seas mi arma poderosa para siempre"

" **¿Disculpa?** "

Barbanegra: "Con ese poder tuyo y mi malvada mente podríamos ser un gran equipo, además, ¿esas hadas no son las que te hicieron en pedazos desde el principio?"

La estrella dorada mágica lo pensó 2 veces y se convirtió en una espada dorada y fue directamente hacia Barbanegra.

" **Ok, destruyamos a esas estúpidas hadas** "

Barbanegra: "Oh, estoy muy acuerdo contigo" –dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones y las chicas observaba a Barbanegra quien tenía la espada dorada y sería un problema luchar contra él una vez más.

Prilla: "Oh, esto será un gran problema"


	68. La espada dorada de Barbanegra

Barbanegra tenía una sonrisa amenazante mientras sentía en sus manos la espada dorada que tenía el poder absoluto de hacerse más invencible ante cualquier oponente que le cruzara en su camino.

Barbanegra: "Bien, veamos que puede hacer esta belleza" –dijo preparando su espada.

Flyer observo que la espada estaba a punto de clavarlo hasta que Trenk con su martillo creado por la magia de su esfera lo logro detener.

Trenk: "Flyer, tenemos que quitarle esa espada antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –le dijo mientras detenía la espada con su martillo.

Wallace y Liz rodeaban la cabeza de Barbanegra haciendo que este intentara atacar con la espada y para su sorpresa, la espada comenzó a disparar pequeños rayos que impacto en las hadas.

Gale: "¡Wallace! ¡Liz!" –ella grito tras ver a sus amigos impactados por los rayos.

Flyer: "Se acabó, es todo lo que tolerare y no tolerare más" –dijo con enojo.

Barbanegra deslizaba de un lado a otro su espada mientras que Flyer lo esquivaba y rodeaba la espada hasta llegar a la nariz de Barbanegra y darle unos golpes duros.

Flyer: "¡Veras que no te tengo miedo!" –le dijo sin parar de golpearlo.

Alan llamo a un grupo de aves quienes volaban alrededor de Barbanegra y este no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Barbanegra: "¡Yo ganare esta pelea!" –dijo clavando la espada hacia el suelo.

Al hacer eso, un impacto llevo a los que lo rodeaban hacia atrás y Barbanegra tenía una sonrisa perversa mientras observaba a Beatrice luchando contra unas hadas.

Barbanegra: "Esta espada es lo más grandioso que me haya pasado en la vida, seré el pirata más invencible de todo Nunca Jamás" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer estaba tirado en el suelo mientras observaba a Barbanegra quien estaba alagándose a sí mismo y de ahí, Prilla apareció.

Prilla: "Flyer, ¿estás bien?"

Flyer: "Si, solamente estoy pensando en cómo quitarle esa espada que lo hace muy invencible, por así decirlo" –le dijo a ella.

Prilla se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que podría acabar con esto de una vez.

Prilla: "Tengo una idea, pero necesitamos que ese dragón deje de molestar" –dijo ella refiriéndose a Kyto.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de él" –dijo mientras volaba hacia Kyto.

Trenk, Alan y Wallace volaban en direcciones opuestas mientras que Barbanegra trataba de agarrar a uno de ellos.

Alan: "¿Qué pasa? Parece que eres un lento para atraparnos" –dijo burlándose.

Barbanegra: "¡Dejen de volar en cada lado, estúpidas hadas!" –dijo intentando atraparlos.

Wallace soltó un chorro de agua salpicando la cara de Barbanegra haciéndolo caer de las escaleras provocando las risas de las hadas, el capitán se levantó solo para ver que su tripulación había sido amarrados por las hadas dejando solo a él y Beatrice.

Barbanegra: "¿Cómo es posible que estas hadas hayan logrado eso?"

Kyto estaba luchando contra Flyer quien estaba volando en su alrededor, el dragón escupía fuego para poder detenerlo, pero era inútil sabiendo bien que él era un hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Kyto: " **¡ARG!** Eres un fastidio para mí, ¿lo sabias?"

Flyer: "Creo que tenemos algo en común, no nos toleramos el uno con el otro" –le dijo dándole un fuerte sople de viento.

Kyto freno para no ser llevado por el viento y eso provoco a que escupiera una cantidad de fuego haciendo que los piratas observaran.

Barbanegra: "¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!"

Flyer: "¡Todos salgan del barco!" –les aviso a sus amigos.

Los Hadarriones y las chicas salieron de barco mientras observaban que el fuego había atravesado la mitad del barco pirata haciendo que se cayera al mar salpicando casi todo el polvillo de hadas.

Barbanegra: "Maldición, esto no estaba en el plan" –dijo un poco mareado.

Beatrice estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salvar sus cofres de tesoros mientras que Kyto no noto que el martillo gigante de Trenk con la ayuda del viento de Flyer lo golpeo directo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al mar dejándolo inconsciente.

Barbanegra: "Bueno, por lo menos tengo la espada dorada" –dijo alzándola hacia arriba.

Las chicas observaron la espada y tenían que hacer algo al respecto, ellas fueron las responsables de crearlo y tenía que destruirlo para siempre para que no quedara nada de eso.

Prilla: "Chicas…"

Beck, Lily, Rani, Bess y Fira la observaron para saber lo que iba a decir.

Prilla: "Tenemos que destruirlo"


	69. Destruyendo la espada dorada

Beck: "¿Estas segura de que haremos lo correcto?" –ella le pregunto a Prilla.

Prilla: "Estoy más que segura" –dijo ella afirmándolo.

Bess: "Bueno, a hacer lo correcto"

Las chicas asintieron y volaron directamente hacia la espada dorada y todas tocaron la parte central haciendo que la espada casi tomara el tamaño adecuado para un hada, pero como estaba en la mano de Barbanegra, lo impidió en encogerse haciendo que Barbanegra se diera cuenta al respecto.

Barbanegra: "¡Oigan, aléjense de mi…!"

Sin embargo, los Hadarriones lo derrumbaron de un solo golpe haciéndolo que soltara la espada y que las chicas aprovecharan eso para destruir la espada, esta última tomo el tamaño adecuado para un hada haciéndola más fácil para las hadas.

Fira: "Lo siento espada, no es un rencor, sino una salvación para todas las hadas"

" **Ustedes… son muy despreciables, creí que teníamos algo especial** "

Rani: "¿Especial? Intentaste crear un caos en Pixie Hollow hace tiempo atrás"

Bess: "Lo mejor es deshacernos de ti"

" **No… ¡No lo permitiré!** "

La espada dorada comenzó a brillar haciendo que las 6 hadas se iluminaban tratando de destruirlo, pero era muy resistente la espada que se oponía ante eso.

Prilla: "Vamos chicas, con fuerza" –dijo motivándolas.

Las chicas estaban haciendo lo posible para destruir la espada, pero era inútil debido a que la espada estaba haciendo lo posible para no ser destruido. Los Hadarriones observaban todo y Trenk se le ocurrió una idea, tomo su martillo y le introduzco un poco de la magia de su esfera y lo lanzo para que Prilla lo atrapara.

Trenk: "¡Utilícenlo bien!"

Prilla sostuvo el martillo mientras que Beck la ayudaba en sostenerla seguida de Fira, Rani, Lily y Bess. Las hadas se miraban y compartía una sonrisa entre ellas y estaban listas para terminar con la espada de una vez por todas.

Prilla: "Bien chicas, es hora de terminar con esto"

Las 6 hadas alzaron el martillo y lo deslizaron hacia abajo para destruir de una vez por todas la espada dorada.

Barbanegra: "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **¡CRASH!**

La espada dorada se hizo añicos y en su lugar era polvo que se esfumo por el viento, las chicas suspiraron de alivio sabiendo muy bien que todo había acabado para el tesoro maldito mientras que Barbanegra estaba golpeando el piso con sus puños regañando a dientes y los Hadarriones se acercaron hacia ella para felicitarlas.

Barbanegra: "No, no, no, mis planes han sido destruidos por estas estúpidas hadas insignificantes" –se dijo muy enojado.

Beatrice: "Por lo menos tengo mis tesoros…"

Barbanegra: "¡¿Y eso que?! Creí que tendría la gloria, pero resulto que todo se fue directo al inodoro" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Los Hadarriones estaban felicitando a las chicas quienes habían salvado el día.

Flyer: "Muy bien hecho, chicas, lograron destruir su creación" –dijo felicitándolas.

Wallace: "Hicieron un buen trabajo"

Gale: "Sin duda alguna"

Prilla: "Gracias chicos, ha sido una batalla que nunca olvidaremos"

Rani: "Si, esto se quedara en nuestros recuerdos" –dijo ella siendo sostenida por Fira y Bess.

Los Hadarriones y las chicas abandonaron el lugar dejando solo a Barbanegra, Beatrice y los piratas derrotados.

Beatrice: "Oye, por lo menos tuviste tu momento de gloria, eso debes agradecer por el momento"

Barbanegra: "Beatrice… cállate" –dijo en tono aburrido.

Al llegar a Nunca Jamás, los Hadarriones se quedaron con una curiosidad que se les quedo en la mente.

Alan: "Oye Prilla, ¿de qué magia oscura hicieron la estrella dorada mágica?"

Liz: "Si, no me quedo claro con respecto a eso"

Las chicas se miraron y se detuvieron en volar para decírselos.

Prilla: "Oh, eso es simple, utilizamos la magia oscura de las Black Fairies" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar esa noticia por parte de Prilla.

Flyer: "Tiene que ser una broma"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo de la saga, el siguiente capítulo será el final de la cuarta saga y se vendrá la quinta saga al español latino.**_


	70. El fin de la aventura pirata

Tras llegar a Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones fueron vistos por la reina Clarion y se acercaron a ella para decirles acerca de lo que había pasado con la estrella dorada mágica.

Reina Clarion: "Chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Flyer: "Reina Clarion, la estrella dorada mágica es ahora el polvo sin nada" –dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

Aunque los demás no le hicieron ninguna gracia haciendo que Flyer se encogiera de hombros.

Alan: "Como lo oye, ya no existe más la estrella dorada mágica"

Liz: "Lo mejor de eso fue de que Prilla y las chicas fueron que la destruyeron" –dijo ella señalándolas,

Trenk: "Gracias al poder de mi martillo" –dijo.

Reina Clarion: "¿Y qué hay de Kyto?" –ella pregunto sobre el dragón.

Flyer: "Pues, no lo volveremos a ver en un buen tiempo tras darle una paliza enorme"

La reina Clarion sonrió a ambos grupos sabiendo bien que Pixie Hollow había sido salvado una vez más.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, es un milagro de que hayan destruido ese tesoro perverso, pero también no quiero enterarme de que hayan creado otra cosa como esa"

Prilla: "No tiene de que preocuparse, reina" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le susurraba algo a las chicas –"Cancelen la otra creación que teníamos en mente"

La reina Clarion se despidió de ambos grupos y los Hadarriones se quedaron viendo a las chicas.

Flyer: "Bien, espero que hayan aprendido la lección"

Bess: "De no tocar un zorrillo"

Flyer: "No…"

Rani: "De levantarse muy temprano para hacer los deberes"

Flyer: "No…"

Fira: "De lavarse las manos antes de comer un pastelillo dulce"

Flyer: "No.…"

Beck: "De…"

Trenk: ¡ **AHHHHHHHH YA CÁLLENSE, me están desesperando con sus respuestas**! –grito muy alto.

Las chicas se rieron ante eso y se despidieron de los Hadarriones dejándolos solos.

Alan: "Ha sido una gran aventura muy divertida"

Wallace: "Si, excepto la parte en que esos piratas casi nos terminan en hacer picadillos"

Flyer: "Lo importante es que tuvimos una aventura pirata que jamás olvidaremos"

Los Hadarriones asintieron y volaron en direcciones opuestas para seguir con sus pasatiempos recordando este día como una gran aventura pirata.

 **/-/**

En el barco pirata semi-destruido, Barbanegra estaba comiendo gaviota asada mientras observaban a los piratas reparando el barco. Él estaba gruñendo por dentro luego de que las hadas arruinaran sus planes mientras que Beatrice solamente lo miraba.

Beatrice: "Tranquilo, agradece de que no hemos sido hundidos en el mar" –dijo observando sus monedas de oro.

Barbanegra: "Aun así, no puedo quitarme la humillación de haber perdido" –dijo con la boca llena.

Beatrice hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras observaba que otro barco pirata se acercaba hacia ellos y Barbanegra gruño al respecto sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba.

Beatrice: "¿Quiénes son?"

Barbanegra: "Otro grupo de piratas inútiles, me encargare de ellos"

Barbanegra se acercó para observar bien al barco pirata en donde vio a un joven pirata que lo estaba saludando.

Barbanegra: "¿Qué quieres ahora, James?"

James: "Hola capitán Barbanegra, ¿Qué le paso a tu barco?"

Barbanegra: "Tuvimos… unos problemas con un calamar gigante" –mintió para no darle explicaciones.

James: "Bueno, solamente estaba de visita, la capitana Zarina quería conocerte" –dijo tomando por sorpresa a Barbanegra.

Barbanegra: "¿Capitana?"

De ahí para su sorpresa, la capitana Zarina se trataba de una simple hada con vestimenta pirata dejando a Barbanegra estupefacto.

James: "La capitana dice que es un gusto conocerlo"

Barbanegra: "Si… si, es gusto es mío"

James: "Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos" –dijo mientras se iba hacia otro lado el barco pirata.

Barbanegra y Beatrice se miraron el uno al otro pensando en la misma cosa.

Barbanegra/Beatrice: "¿Un hada pirata?"

* * *

 _ **Y así termina la cuarta saga de los Hadarriones titulada: El tesoro maldito y las hadas especiales. Pronto se vendrá la quinta saga al español latino.**_


	71. Un nuevo día, un nuevo integrante

_**Hola a todos, aquí tiene la quinta saga de los Hadarriones al español latino que está ubicada en "Tinkerbell: Hadas y Piratas", disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Un año después (Un día antes del festival de las cuatro estaciones)**

Tras la derrota de Barbanegra y la destrucción de la estrella dorada mágica, los Hadarriones continuaron sus vidas cotidianas durante un año y en ese proceso no hubo absolutamente nada de peligro o cosas extrañas que pasaban en Nunca jamás. Flyer y los demás estaban en la orilla del mar disfrutando del sol ya que estaban descasando luego de tener unas buenas horas de trabajo.

Flyer: **-Suspiro-** "No hay nada mejor que relajarse en la arena en frente al mar" –dijo mientras tenía unos lentes de sol.

Gale y Liz estaban enterrando a Alan con arena en todo su cuerpo dejando la cabeza para que él pudiera respirar mientras que Wallace y Trenk estaban construyendo un castillo de arena.

Wallace: "Esa es la forma perfecta para que nos podamos relajar" –le dijo al artesano.

Trenk: "Tú lo has dicho, mi amigo" –le dijo.

Flyer escuchaba las cosas que decían sus amigos mientras se relajaba un poco hasta que observo en el cielo las nubes que estaban yéndose de un lado a otro con gran lentitud.

Flyer: "Esto si es un bonito día para quitarte todo el estrés del trabajo para poder alguien relajar…"

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo la Segunda Estrella que estaba en el medio del cielo de Nunca jamás y le dio curiosidad en que había en ese lugar. Claro, desde que llego a Pixie Hollow hace tiempo atrás jamás pudo ir a Tierra firme debido a que estaba en otras cosas ya sea el trabajo o las aventuras que les venía.

Flyer: "Oigan chicos, ¿han ido alguna vez a Tierra firme?" –les pregunto.

Liz, Wallace y Trenk negaron dando a entender que los únicos que si habían ido a Tierra firme eran Gale y Alan.

Alan: "Bueno, yo solamente pude ir 2 veces ahí"

Gale: "Te gano, 3 veces he ido a Tierra firme" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "¿Y cómo es ahí?" –dijo con curiosidad.

Gale: "Pues, solamente hay casa, humanos, carruajes que sirven para trasportas a los humanos entre otras cosas" –ella dijo.

La curiosidad de Flyer se había elevado al escuchar todo ese tipo de cosas que Gale le había dicho, él realmente quería ir a Tierra firme y conocer ese lugar.

Trenk: "Bueno, tenemos que irnos a Pixie Hollow, no olvidemos que mañana es el festival de las cuatro estaciones"

Wallace: "Ya nos has dicho como 40 veces" –dijo con un gesto aburrido.

Trenk: "Ahora son 41 veces"

Los Hadarriones se fueron del lugar para ir directamente hacia Pixie Hollow ir observar que las hadas estaban haciendo las preparaciones para el festival.

Gale: "Veo que todos están preparando para el festival" –dijo ella observando el lugar.

Wallace: "Si, creo que este año será el…"

 **¡CRUSH!**

Por sorpresa, un rayo le cayó atrás de Wallace haciendo que gritara tras recibir el impacto eléctrico. Flyer observo al responsable y era nadie menos que Rumble que estaba hablando con otro hombre gorrión de la tormenta quien tenía los brazos cruzando y una expresión que decía que no le interesaba lo que le decía Rumble.

Trenk: "No puedo creerlo, el cerebro de roca tuvo que fastidiar con sus rayos" –dijo resoplando.

Liz: "Chicos, creo que Rumble ya nos vio"

Y Liz tenía razón, Rumble estaba observándolos y Wallace se puso en frente de ellos para enfrentárselo.

Wallace: "¡Oye idiota, fíjate por donde apuntas tus rayos!" –le grito.

Rumble se acercó más a Wallace haciendo que el hombre gorrión del agua le temblara un poco el cuerpo.

Rumble: "¿ _ **Qué acabas de decirme**_?"

Wallace: "Este… me tengo que ir" –dijo mientras salía volando.

Flyer observo a Rumble con una expresión aburrida, su repugnancia hacia Rumble estaba a los limites tras conocerlo por primera vez y, para algo personal, quería que se largara para siempre de Pixie Hollow y si por casualidad ocurriera eso y el hombre gorrión de la tormenta se convirtiera en villano, con mucho gusto lo destruiría.

Flyer: "¿Qué paso, Rumble? Parece que tu compañero te da la espalda, como Glimmer"

Rumble: "Mejor cierra tu boca, estúpido gorrión de vuelo veloz. Solamente no conoce como Rumble se pone furioso ante alguien que no conozca perfectamente a Rumble"

De ahí, Trenk apareció.

Trenk: "¿En serio? Pues no queras saber cómo Trenk utiliza su martillo para metérselas en cráneos huecos como el tuyo y así Trenk se relajará en hacer eso" –dijo mostrándole su martillo.

Rumble: "No me da miedo tu martillito, artesanito" –dijo intentando crear un rayo.

Sin embargo, un rayo cayó casi cerca de Rumble y este observo que le lanzo fue el mismo chico que estaba conversando hace rato.

Rumble: "Esta conversación no termina, luego me encargare de ustedes"

Flyer: "Pues con mucho gusto te esperare" –dijo crujiendo sus puños.

Rumble se retiró del lugar y el chico que estaba hace rato con él se acercó a los Hadarriones. El grupo observo que tenía el cabello oscuro y puntiagudo hacia atrás y un traje índigo, tanto la camiseta como su pantalón corto estaban divididas en lados claros y oscuros por un patrón similar a un rayo y por su apariencia, era un poco serio.

Trenk: "Oye, bueno lanzamiento con el rayo"

"Gracias, es algo que aprendí gracias a unos compañeros que me enseñaron tras mi llegada" –le dijo.

Gale: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Steve, mucho gusto en conocerlos"

Flyer: "A nosotros también nos da gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Flyer y ellos son Trenk, Gale, Alan, Liz y Wallace" –dijo presentándolos.

Alan: "Veo que no soportas a Rumble"

Steve: "Si, es un completo fastidio total"

Flyer: "Por 2"

Trenk: "Por 3"

Gale: "Eh… ¿Qué te estaba diciendo exactamente?"

Steve: "Bueno, solamente me decía que tenía que hacer mis trabajos cuando en realidad ya las hice todas, creo que lo dijo solo para fastidiarme"

Wallace: "Lo sé, él es una molestia"

Flyer: "Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir para ayudar con las demás hadas para que mañana sea un gran día" –dijo mientras se despedía de Steve.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y Steve observo a los Hadarriones como se iban a otros lados para hacer sus labores para dar inicio el festival de las cuatro estaciones.


	72. Un plan para ir a Tierra firme

**-Día del festival de las cuatro estaciones-**

Todas las hadas de diferentes talentos habían sido invitados a celebrar este festival que unían a las cuatro estaciones de todo el mundo, las hadas esperaban con ansias que comenzara de una vez mientras que los Hadarriones estaban sentados esperando el momento exacto para que comenzara.

Gale: "Wow, es increíble todo esto, incluso debo de admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo con todo esto"

Wallace: "Bueno, es algo de que todo esté tranquilo sin que nada malo vaya a suceder"

Alan: "Solamente relajémonos y disfrutemos del festival"

Flyer estaba sentado al lado derecho de Liz mientras observaba a algunas hadas quienes lo miraban con ojos de amor haciendo que sonriera tontamente y Liz simplemente negaba con su cabeza.

Trenk: "Oigan, creo que debo ir al baño, tome demasiado jugo de arándano"

Alan: "Te dijimos que no tomaras demasiado"

Trenk: "Si, pero sabes que a mí me vale" –dijo mientras salía volando.

Flyer observaba a todas las hadas y observo a Steve quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y el hombre gorrión vuelo veloz se acercó a él para poder conversar.

Flyer: "Hola Steve, ¿disfrutando del festival?"

Steve: "Bueno, solo estoy esperando a que comience de una vez. Las hadas heladas sí que se demoran bastante"

Flyer: "Seguramente este escarchando la nieve para cuando ellas comienzan su espectáculo. Oye, ¿quieres salir un rato?"

Steve: "Es mejor que estar esperando" –dijo dándole un sí como respuesta.

Ambos salieron del lugar y al momento de hacerlo, notaron que todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío y oscuro debido a la noche que estaban.

Flyer: "Uhm creo que todo está a la oscuridad, todos deben estar en el festival" –le dijo a Steve quien lo miraba –"Bueno, las hadas del fuego no podían venir debido a que les serían imposible estar ahí".

Steve: "Oye, ¿dónde están los demás?"

Flyer: "Pues están esperando a que comience el espectáculo de las hadas heladas"

De ahí, Flyer noto la Segunda Estrella y la curiosidad lo estaba llamando para que fuera a inspeccionar en ese lugar.

Flyer: "Esta decidido"

Steve: "¿Qué cosa?" –pregunto.

Flyer: "Iré a Tierra firme para saber lo que hay ahí"

Steve: "¿Tierra firme? ¿Para qué querías ir ahí?"

Flyer: "Durante todos estos años que vine a Pixie Hollow, jamás tuve la oportunidad de ir ahí. Además, sería algo bueno para ir conocer ese lugar" –dijo mientras observaba la Segunda Estrella.

Steve: "¿Iras tú solo?"

Flyer: "No me queda de otra, los demás ni enterados están. Mejor me alistare para dar mi viaje" –dijo mientras se iba a su árbol.

Steve no tuvo más remedio que ir a acompañarlo debido a que no tenía nada más que hacer, no estaba seguro si Flyer había perdido la cabeza tras decir que quería ir a Mainland él solo, pero como era un hombre gorrión que vivía de aventuras no tenía que discutir sobre ello.

Unos minutos habían pasado y Flyer estaba más que listo para ir hacia Tierra firme, él junto con Steve estaban en la frontera de Nunca jamás para observar la Segunda Estrella que brillaba en el cielo.

Flyer: "Bien, es momento de ir a una nueva aventura" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Steve: "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

Flyer: "Completamente seguro, solo será unos minutos y volveré a Pixie Hollow para el festival"

Steve: "De acuerdo, si tú lo dices" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer estaba más que preparado para ir a Tierra firme y ajito sus alas para volar directamente hacia la Segunda Estrella, sin embargo…

 **¡Un momento, Flyer!**

Flyer se detuvo en agitar sus alas y observo a sus amigos quienes se habían enterado acerca de su plan.

Flyer: "¿Chicos, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Trenk: "Bueno, nuestra pregunta seria, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Flyer: "Bueno… jejejeje… solamente quería ir a Tierra firme" –dijo teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Alan: "Flyer, sabes que no puedes ir solo"

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

Trenk: "Vamos a acompañarte a esta aventura, no creas que tú solo te divertirás"

Flyer suspiro al saber que tendría compañía en su viaje a Tierra firme y todos observaron a Steve quien se quedó mirándolos.

Steve: "¿Qué?"

Flyer: "Vamos Steve, acompáñanos"

Steve: "¿En serio?"

Flyer asintió y Steve dejo soltar un suspiro indicando que iría. Todos volaron hacia la Segunda Estrella y Flyer observo una vez más a sus amigos solo para darse cuenta que 3 de ellos estaban con él.

Flyer: "Aguarden un segundo, ¿Dónde están…?"

Sin embargo, la Segunda Estrella los absorbió llevándolos directamente a Tierra firme.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, las hadas observaban el espectáculo que estaban dando las hadas heladas con su patinaje sobre hielo. Wallace y Liz estaban observando todo mientras esperaban a los demás para que vinieran.

Wallace: "Que espectáculo están dando las hadas heladas, los demás se lo están perdiendo"

Liz: "Si, no sé porque se demoran tanto en venir" –dijo ella.

El espectáculo de las Frost fairies habían acabado y Wallace con Liz observaron desde arriba unas flores que estaban tapadas indicando que se vendría el espectáculo de la primavera.

Liz: "Wow, que bonitas son esas flores" –dijo ella haciendo que Wallace lo observara.

Wallace: "Me parece que se vendrá el espectáculo de la primavera, espero que los demás venga los más rápido posible"

Desde ese momento, las flores soltaron un polen que cayeron directo a las hadas y eso significaba que tanto Wallace como Liz le cayeron el polen.

Wallace: "Espero que este polen no sea contagioso" –le dijo a Liz.

Sin embargo, Wallace noto a Liz un poco cansada tras recibir el polen y el sparrow man del agua también estaba sintiendo estos efectos.

Liz: "Wallace… ¿no sientes que te quieres dormir?" –dijo ella mientras bostezaba.

Wallace: "Bueno… creo que si… lo estoy sintiendo"

De ahí, observo a Liz acomodándose para echarse a dormir profundamente mientras que Wallace hacia lo posible para no quedarse dormido tanto que se lanzó una bola de agua en la cara, pero no funciono.

Wallace: "No… no puedo quedarme dormido en plena ceremonia… debo de…"

A partir de ese momento, todo lo que podía ver únicamente fue oscuridad.


	73. Hemos llegado a Tierra firme

Los Hadarriones estaban yendo como locos a Tierra firme tras haber sido absorbidos por la Segunda Estrella, vieron como colores luminosos y cambiantes estaban en todos sus alrededores y observaron una pequeña luz que indicaba una salida.

Trenk: "¡Chicos, ahí veo la salida!" –dijo señalándolo.

Gale: "¡Mantengan sus alas preparada!" –ella aviso.

Tras llegar a la pequeña luz, observaron que habían llegado a Tierra firme, específicamente en Londres. Flyer estaba asombrado por lo que estaba viendo a continuación mientras que los demás observaba el lugar que estaba en la tarde.

Flyer: "Wow, esto es Tierra firme" –dijo asombrado.

Alan: "Si, parece que nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que visite aquí"

Flyer observo todo el paisaje mientras escuchaba un sonido de un reloj y se volteó para observar un gigantesco reloj que indicaba las una de la tarde.

Trenk: "Ese es el reloj Big Ben" –le dijo.

Steve: "Bueno, Flyer, ¿Qué vas a hacer a continuación?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Pues, estaba pensando en visitar cada lugar de este lugar para así volver de una vez a Pixie Hollow"

Alan: "Ok, pero tenemos que estar discreto con los humanos. No sabemos el peligro que algunos puedan tener".

Flyer: "Entendido, no acercarse a ningún humano sumamente sospechoso" –le dijo.

Flyer y compañía se fueron directo más abajo de Londres para visitar y conocer el lugar, observaron que había personas que caminaban con sus ropas elegantes y los niños jugaban y los Hadarriones se escondían discretamente para no ser visto por ningún humano.

Trenk: "Bien, tenemos que cuidarnos de ellos para así no tomar…"

Sin embargo, se detuvo en hablar cuando su nariz sintió un delicioso aroma que venía de otro lado y el artesano voló despacio solo para observar un Pie de manzana sumamente exquisito y Alan con Flyer también observaba el Pie de manzana.

Flyer: "Amigos, nueva misión: Averiguar este Pie de manzana por si esta bueno para comer"

Trenk/Alan: "¡A la orden, capitán!" –dijeron al unísono.

Flyer, Trenk y Alan se acercaron al Pie de manzana para comerlo mientras que Gale y Steve se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos en blanco.

Gale: "Hombres, no pueden resistirse a la comida" –dijo ella.

Steve se quedó mirándola tras escuchar lo que dijo ella.

Trenk: "Uhm… esto es un manjar de los dioses" –dijo comiendo un pedazo de Pie de manzana.

Alan: "Aprovechemos antes de que el dueño se dé cuenta de esto y nos…"

Flyer: "Tarde, ya está llegando" –dijo.

Los hombre gorriones observaron al pastelero que estaba llegando y ellos volaron lejos del Pie de manzana para poder escapar de ahí y el pastelero observo el Pie de manzana que estaba mordido a la mitad.

Pastelero: "¡Mamma Mia! Margaret, los chicos se comieron mi Pie de manzana"

Los Hadarriones volaron rápido para ir directamente a un parque en donde no había nadie y se sentaron en una banca para recuperar el aliento.

Steve: "No puedo creerlo, ustedes si son unos locos"

Alan: "Gracias por el alago, es lo que siempre hacemos" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, Flyer recordó lo que estaba a punto de decir antes de ser absorbidos por la Segunda Estrella.

Flyer: "Es verdad, ¿Dónde están Wallace y Liz?"

Gale: "Ellos se quedaron en el festival debido a que no querían perderse el espectáculo"

Flyer: "¿Y como descubrieron que iría a Tierra firme?"

Trenk: "Yo te observe que estaba dirigiéndote a tu casa para hacer unos preparativos para irte a Mainland y llame a los demás"

Flyer: "Chismoso…"

Trenk: "Pero orgulloso" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba unos pasos que estaba acercándose al lugar en donde estaban.

Flyer: "Rápido, tenemos que escondernos" –le dijo a los demás.

Los Hadarriones se escondieron rápidamente y observaron a un joven de 19 años que estaba con un uniforme color café y tenía un maletín con unos papeles y se sentó en la banca en donde los Hadarriones estaban sentados.

Alan: "Ah, es solamente un joven" –le dijo a los demás.

El joven comenzó a dibujar algo y Flyer quería ver lo que estaba dibujando y se acercó para observar mientras escuchaba las advertencias de sus amigos.

"Bien, concentrate en el aspecto para que te pueda salir a la perfección" –dijo el joven.

Flyer se acercó para observar al joven que estaba dibujando a un hada con las de… ¿mariposa?, ya no sabía que pensar acerca de las creencias de los humanos hacia las hadas.

Flyer: "Vaya forma de vernos los humanos de esa manera" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el joven había escuchado un tintineo y observo en su hoja una silueta de un hada y Flyer rápidamente salió volando para no ser observado y el joven se levantó del asiento mientras observaba unas chispas que se metieron en un arbusto y el joven se acercó ahí.

Trenk: "Ay, esto va a hacer un problema" –se dijo a sí mismo.

El joven se acercó un poco más y observo al hada que estaba escondido un poco en la oscuridad debido al brillo en sus alas y el joven abrió fuertemente sus ojos tras ver lo que veía.

"No puedo creerlo, un hada de verdad"

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, Clank había sido mandado por Tinkerbell de cuidar a las hadas que habían sido afectadas por el polen que producía un largo sueño de 2 días. La responsable de todo esto era Zarina quien había abandonado Pixie Hollow durante un año y Clank era el único que había sido intacto al polen.

Clank: "Bien Clanky, Tink te mando una importante misión y tienes que obedecer esa orden" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras estaba a punto de subirse al fabrica-nieve para las hadas heladas, una mano lo sorprendió haciendo que Clank volteara para ver quién era.

Clank: "Oh, hola Diana" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Efectivamente, Diana había sido la única que no había sido afectada por el polen debido a que se había ido a otro lado.

Diana: "Hola Clank, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Clank comenzó a explicarle a Diana acerca de lo que había pasado con las hadas y la guardián del polvillo se sorprendió mucho tras escuchar todo eso.

Diana: "No puedo creer que Zarina haya hecho eso solo para robar el Polvillo Azul" –dijo ella.

Clank: "Lo sé, por eso tengo que quedarme aquí para producirle nieve a las hadas heladas"

Diana: "Un momento, ¿Dónde están Flyer y los demás?"

Ella voló solo para observar a Wallace y Liz profundamente dormidos y no habían rastro de los demás, ella pensó de que se había librado del polen.

Diana: "Tengo que avisarles acerca de esto, pero, ¿Dónde estarán?"

"Creo saber en dónde podrían estar" –dijo una voz femenina.

Clank y Diana observaron a un hada quien tenía una sonrisa astuta y toda su vestimenta brillaba como el fuego: Fiorella.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo.**_

 _ **Trivia**_ _ **:**_ _**La parte de que el joven se encuentra con Flyer es claramente una reinterpretación de una escena eliminada de "Tinkerbell: hadas al rescate", en donde un niño dibujaba una mariposa y luego ve la silueta de un hada y al momento de verla, se ve en la necesidad de buscarla y la encuentras dentro de un hueco de un árbol.**_


	74. Casi te ven y la busqueda

Trenk, Alan, Gale y Steve observaba como el humano se estaba acercando aún más al arbusto en donde Flyer se encontraba escondido y no tenía otra escapatoria.

Gale: "No puede ser, ese humano lo va a ver" –dijo ella preocupada.

Alan: "¿Y ahora que haremos?"

En ese momento una idea se le vino en la mente de Steve.

Steve: "¡Lo tengo! háganse a un lado" –les dijo a los demás.

Los demás hicieron caso y observaron como el dedo de Steve comenzaba a chispar hasta salir un rayo que se dirigía en la parte de atrás del humano dejándolo soltar un grito, eso hizo que Flyer saliera del arbusto para irse con sus amigos.

"Ouch, eso no sé de dónde vino, pero bueno" –dijo mientras seguía observando el arbusto.

Pero para su mala suerte, el hada había desaparecido luego de que hubiera distraído tras recibir ese rayo que apareció de la nada.

"No pude ser, creo que solo fue una imaginación mí, mejor de doy prisa para irme a mi trabajo antes de que sea muy tarde" –dijo mientras recogía sus cosas para irse.

Las hadas observaron como el joven se estaba yéndose hacia otro lado haciendo que ellos soltaran un suspiro.

Trenk: "Flyer, casi te descubren"

Flyer: "Perdón, esta vez sí fue mi culpa" –dijo un poco avergonzado.

Gale: "Bueno, mejor vayamos a visitar otros lugares y olvidarnos de este ocurrido" –sugirió ella.

Los demás asintieron y volaron para irse a otros lugares para visitar.

* * *

Clank y Diana observaban a Fiorella quien había aparecido de la nada y el hada del fuego camino casi donde estaba ellos.

Fiorella: "Tú debes ser Diana, ¿cierto?" –le dijo a Diana.

Diana: "Eh… sí, claro. Tú eres el hada del fuego, Fiorella"

Fiorella: "Claro, como les acabo de decir, yo sé en dónde están los demás"

Clank: "¿En serio? ¿Y en dónde están?"

Fiorella: "En Tierra firme"

Diana: "¿En Tierra firme? ¿Y que se suponen que ellos hacen aquí?"

Fiorella: "Bueno, yo pasaba volando en el bosque hasta que observe a Flyer junto con Alan, Trenk, Gale y un sparrow man que fueron absorbidos por la Segunda Estrella" –ella dijo.

Diana: "Y justo en ese momento cuando esta desgracia ha pasado" –dijo mientras observaba a las hadas durmientes.

Clank: "Bueno, por lo menos ustedes están aquí, chicas"

Fiorella: "Bueno, a parte de mí y las hadas del fuego, encontré a alguien más que se salvó de este evento"

Diana: "¿Quién?"

Fiorella lo señalo y Diana puso los ojos en blanco tras saber de quien se trataba.

Rumble: "Oh si, Rumble pudo sobrevivir a esto"

Diana: "¡¿Es en serio?!" –ella grito sin darse cuenta.

Todos se sorprendieron tras escuchar el carácter de Diana que hizo que ella se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

Rumble: "Tranquilízate, no me esperaba esa reacción tuya" –le dijo a ella.

Diana: "Y como no, tenerte a ti como sobreviviente cualquiera se podría poner así"

Rumble frunció el ceño mientras que Fiorella observaba el cielo y una idea se le vino en la mente.

Fiorella: "Tengo una idea, mejor vayamos a Tierra firme para buscarlos" –ella sugirió.

Diana: "Pues no es una mala idea, total, necesitamos encontrarlos para que puedan resolver esto"

Rumble: "Entonces está decidido, ¡nos vamos a Tierra fire!" –dijo.

Diana puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Fiorella simplemente se le quedo mirándolo.

Diana: "Rumble, tú no puedes ir con nosotras"

Rumble: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?"

Diana: "¿En serio quieres ver la cara de Flyer cuando te vea con nosotras? Yo sé que no eres la persona favorita de Flyer"

Rumble: "No me importa su opinión, iré con ustedes ya que necesitaran de mi ayuda"

Fiorella: "¿Y cómo?"

Rumble hizo aparecer un pequeño rayo que rodeaba su dedo indicándole eso a ella. Diana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a Rumble para que fuera con ellas.

Diana: Esta bien, iras con nosotras, pero no me eches la culpa cuando Flyer te dé de golpes"

Rumble: "Pff, no me hagas reír de…"

Diana: "No, enserio él te puede ganar con eso" –dijo ella con sinceridad.

Fiorella: "Entonces, vayamos hacia Tierra firme" –dijo ella.

Clank: "Buena suerte en su viaje, yo me quedare cuidando a las demás hadas"

Diana, Fiorella y Rumble volaron hacia arriba para ir directamente a la Segunda Estrella y buscar a los demás.

* * *

En Tierra firme, el joven corría hacia un museo y entro para observar que todo el lugar estaba vacío y dio un suspiro de satisfacción al saber que no había nadie. El joven se acercó hacia una puerta y la abrió para revelarse su oficina y puso su mochila en su escritorio y observo la bandeja con su nombre que era Lucas Grey.

Lucas Grey: "Uf, pude llegar temprano sin que mi jefe se diera cuenta de ello" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, escucho unos pasos que indicaba que era su jefe y Lucas rápidamente se levantó para recibirlo. Él era el dueño del museo en donde trabajaba y estaba más que agradecido por contratarlo, con un sueldo mínimo, pero un buen trabajo.

Lucas Grey: "Sr. Cage, es un gusto verlo nuevamente" –dijo con una sonrisa.

El Sr. Cage era un hombre de dinero con la edad de los 30 años y observo al joven quien tenía una sonrisa tonta y burlona.

Sr. Cage: "Felicidades joven Grey, no ha llegado tarde esta vez" –le dijo.

Lucas Grey: "Si, le levante muy temprano"

Sr. Cage: "Eso es bueno, si me necesita estaré en mi oficina" –le dijo mientras se retiraba.

Lucas Grey observaba a su jefe quien entro a su oficina cerrando con llave, el joven dio un suspiro tras verlo no solo porque era una de las personas más adinerada de Londres, sino unas de las personas que tenía una mirada muy penetrante.

Lucas Grey: "Uf, pude salvarme esta vez. Realmente me gusta trabajar en este museo ya que tiene muchas reliquias de la antigüedad y también… unos cuadros de hadas casi reales" –dijo eso ultimo un poco extrañado.

Según lo que sabía, el Sr. Cage le gustaba la mitología mágica de existía, especialmente con las hadas y podría decirse que era una adicción. Aunque Lucas Grey no pensaba algo tétrico acerca de su jefe, tenía que reconocer que tener demasiados cuadros de hadas era un poco enfermizo y el joven se dirigió a su oficina para poder trabajar.


	75. Primer encuentro

Flyer y los demás habían visitado en todos los lugares que había en Londres ya sean lugares turísticos, casas, restaurantes, etc. Eso les tomo 3 horas y eran exactamente las 6:00 p.m. y estaban un poco cansados y ya se tenían que ir a Nunca jamás.

Trenk: "Flyer, creo que debemos irnos hacia Nunca jamás, estoy muy cansado" –le dijo.

Steve: "Si, hemos recorrido cada lugar y ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí"

Flyer: "Un momento, nos falta un lugar más que nos queda visitar"

Gale: "¿Cuál?"

Flyer señalo un museo que estaba a unas cuadras en donde se encontraban y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló hacia ese lugar mientras que los demás no tuvieron más remedio que ir también. Al estar cerca del museo, observaron que había una ventana abierta y eso aprovecho a que las hadas se metieran en ese lugar.

Flyer: "Wow, miren todo este lugar, es muy extenso"

Los Fairows observaron todo el lugar que tenían objectos valiosos e históricos y volaron en direcciones para observar aún más el lugar.

Alan: "Wow, no sabía que existía ese animal… Mamut" –dijo mientras observaba a un Mamut de ceda.

Trenk: "Todo este lugar es increíble"

Gale: "Si, este museo sí que tiene grandes cosas valiosas"

De ahí, Flyer observo un pasillo casi oscuro y decidió entrar para observar un rato. Lo que vería a continuación le puso un poco incrédulo.

Flyer: "Chicos, vengan a ver esto" –les dijo.

Todos vinieron al lugar en donde estaban Flyer y observaron unos cuadros de hadas quienes tenían aspectos realistas de humanos haciendo que los Hadarriones pusieran los ojos en blanco.

Alan: "¿Así nos representan los humanos? Claramente así no somos"

Trenk: "Por supuesto, todos sabemos que las hadas mujeres tienen unas curvas exageradamente… llamativas" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos mientras observaban a Gale quien ella estaba un poco confusa por la manera de que ellos la miraran.

Gale: "¿Qué?" –dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Trenk: "Nada"

Steve: "Bueno, ya hemos visitado este lugar, ahora es momento de…"

Sin embargo, Steve se detuvo en hablar al momento de voltearse y observar algo que lo puso pálido. Los demás observaron también y se pusieron como Steve al momento de presenciar al joven quien lo estaban observado.

Flyer: "Que problema"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Diana, Fiorella y Rumble habían llegado a Tierra firme para buscar a Flyer y a los demás quienes habían llegado aquí para observar y visitar el lugar.

Diana: "Bueno, hemos llegado a Tierra firme" –dijo ella.

Fiorella: "Wow, este lugar es increíble" –dijo ella sorprendida, claramente era su primera vez en visitar Tierra firme.

Rumble: "Bueno 'jefa', ¿Dónde vamos a comenzar?"

Diana: "No lo sé, Londres es un lugar muy grande para nosotros, ellos podrían estar en otros lugares"

Fiorella: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a buscarlos" –dijo ella.

De ahí, las hadas bajaron hacia la ciudad y se separaron (Incluso Rumble) para buscar a los demás. Habían visitado cada lugar sin que los humanos los miraran y habían hecho eso durante 3 horas y eran exactamente las 6:00 p.m. y no habían rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Rumble: "Maldición, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de ellos"

Fiorella: "Tienen que estar aquí, no podrían irse debido a los curiosos que son"

Diana: "Si, pero eso nos llevaría más horas en encontrarlos"

Rumble: "No es necesario"

Diana/Fiorella: "¿Por qué?"

Rumble: "Los estoy mirando ahora mismo" –dijo mientras los señalaban.

Diana volteó para observar a Flyer y los demás yéndose a otro lado haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca.

Diana: "Rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlos" –dijo ella.

Fiorella y Rumble volaron al lado de Diana para seguir a Flyer y los demás quienes se detuvieron en un museo y entraron en una ventana que estaba abierta.

Diana: "¿Un museo? ¿para qué querían ir a un museo?"

Fiorella: "Lo averiguaremos cuando entremos"

Las chicas y Rumble entraron al museo y observaron todo el lugar y las cosas que tenían ahí adentro, Diana y Fiorella estaban sorprendidas por lo que veian mientras que Rumble simplemente estaba quieto mientras movía sus ojos.

Fiorella: "Este lugar es muy inmenso"

Diana: "Exactamente, tiene casi de todo…"

Rumble: "Oigan, recuerden para que estamos aquí"-dijo haciéndolas reaccionar.

Diana: "Tienes razón, tenemos que buscarlos para que…"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

De ahí, escucharon un grito que venía desde otro lado indicando que un humano se encontraba ahí.

Diana: "Oh oh…"

* * *

Los Hadarriones tenían que volar hacia otro lado y se metieron en una habitación y para su mala suerte, era la oficina del joven.

Trenk: "Maldición, teníamos que ser unos tontos" –les dijo a los demás.

" **Joven Grey, ¿Qué está pasando?** " –dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

Lucas Grey: "Eh… nada, jefe. Solamente me golpee en mi pie débil" –dijo mientras cerraba su oficina.

Lucas Grey respiraba profundamente mientras se sentaba en su silla sin darse cuenta de que los Hadarriones estaban escondidos en unos muñecos de modelo para que no se diera cuenta de que ellos estaban aquí.

Lucas Grey: "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación o he visto realmente a las hadas?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el joven no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, sin embargo, el joven tomo el muñeco de modelo en donde el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se había escondido y lo apretaba fuertemente haciendo que Flyer se pusiera tenso por la falta de oxígeno.

Lucas Grey: "Tranquilízate Lucas, tal vez habrá sido tu imaginación. No creo que las hadas pudieran…"

Sin embargo, al momento de voltear el muñeco de modelo, observo a Flyer quien le sonreía y los saludara haciendo que el joven pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Lucas Grey: "Eres un ha-ha-ha-ha-had…"

Flyer: "Un hada"

De ahí, Lucas se cayó de su silla mientras observaba al hada quien estaba volando y el joven retrocedió mientras pensaba en lo que veía sus ojos. Estaba viendo a una VERDADERA hada en frente suyo y observo que estaba 3 más de ellos.

Lucas Grey: "No puedo creerlo, las hadas si existen… es algo… inusual" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Trenk: "Inusual seria que hablaras solo de esa manera"

Lucas Grey se levantó lentamente mientras observaba a las hadas quienes retrocedieron un poco al momento de levantarse el joven.

Lucas Grey: "Esto es realmente increíble, nunca pensé que las hadas realmente existieran, creí que solo eran una mitología muy antigua"

Alan: "Nos acaba de decir viejos, que maleducado" –dijo "adolorido" ante eso.

Lucas Grey: "Entonces, ¿ustedes son lo que hacen que las estaciones funcionen?"

Los Hadarriones asintieron y Lucas Grey se quedó pensando un poco.

Lucas Grey: "Bueno, pero tengo que admitir algo" –les dijo un poco pensativo a las hadas.

Gale: "¿Que sería?"

Lucas Grey: "¿Ustedes llevan diferentes vestimentas para que no se vean con las mismas vestimentas?"

Alan: "Claro que no, lo hacemos ya que…"

Sin embargo, Lucas Grey solamente escuchaba tintineos cuando las hadas hablaban haciendo de que no pudiera entenderlos.

Lucas Grey: "Ahora lo comprendo, las hadas son tan pequeñas que le es imposible que el oído humano pueda escuchar con sus voces y los reemplazas unas campañillas" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Steve: "Este humano sí que está muy interesado en las hadas"

Flyer: "Lo se… me agrada este joven"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirando al joven quien estaba analizando un poco su mente tras recibir esta _pequeña_ visita mientras que la parte de atrás de la oficina, Diana junto con los demás estaba haciendo lo posible para poder entrar a la oficina, creo que les tomara un buen tiempo en hacer esto.


	76. Una visita y un secreto

Lucas Grey estaba sentado en su silla mientras observaba a los Hadarriones quienes les explicaba unas cosas mediante escritura, lo malo era de que ellos no eran muy buenos escribiendo con un lápiz grande. Flyer escriba el nombre de su grupo para que Lucas pudiera reconocerlos

Lucas Grey: "¿Los Hadarriones? Con que así se llaman su grupo"

Flyer asintió mientras que los demás jugaban con algunas de las cosas de Lucas, sin embargo, unos pasos se pudieron escuchar haciendo que Lucas se pusiera pálido.

Lucas Grey: "Ay no, es mi jefe. Tienen que esconderse" –les dijo a las hadas.

Flyer llamo a su grupo y todos se escondieron mientras que Lucas se dirigió hacia su puerta y la abrió para revelar al Sr. Cage quien tenía una cara seria.

Sr. Cage: "Joven Grey, ¿tiene listos los papeles que les encargue?" –le dijo.

Lucas Grey: "Claro, aquí lo tiene" –dijo entregándole unos papeles.

Sr. Cage: "Excelente, dentro de unos minutos estará aquí una persona y quiero que les hagas pasar a mi oficina"

Lucas Grey: "Como usted diga, jefe"

El Sr. Cage se retiró del lugar y Lucas estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta no sin antes de que Diana y los demás entraran. Al cerrar la puerta, Lucas soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su silla mientras observaba a 3 hadas que no había visto.

Lucas Grey: "Creo que necesito soltar mi mente, me parece ver múltiples hadas en mi oficina" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer se acercó a Diana muy sorprendido por su llegada a Tierra firme.

Flyer: "Diana, que sorpresa verte aquí"

Diana: "A mí también, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes"

Flyer: "¿Sucedió algo malo en Pixie Hollow?"

Diana: "Si, todas las hadas están en un profundo sueño de 2 días provocado por Zarina. Afortunadamente, Tinkerbell y las chicas fueron tras ella debido a que Zarina robo el Polvillo Azul".

Flyer: "Ok, pero, ¿Qué hace Rumble aquí?" –dijo señalándolo.

Rumble: "A mí también me da gusto verte, Flyer" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Flyer le molestaba la presencia de Rumble que observo a Diana quien estaba con una tímida sonrisa.

Diana: "No fue mi culpa, él quiso venir" –dijo ella.

Trenk, Alan, Gale y Steve se acercaron a Flyer quien todavía estaba conversando con Diana.

Trenk: "Vaya, tenemos más visita para este viaje"

Rumble: "Steve, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Steve: "Lo mismo que tú estás aquí" –le respondió.

Fiorella: "Que bueno que lo hemos encontrado, ahora tenemos que irnos a Nunca jamás para saber que puedan hacer con las hadas durmientes"

Rumble: "Cierto, sin embargo, ya vieron que el humano nos está viendo, ¿vedad?"

Las hadas observaron a Lucas quien todavía estaba parado observándolos mientras los escuchaba tintinear, algo que él solamente podía escuchar.

Flyer: "Tranquilos, su nombre es Lucas y es muy amable"

Diana: "¿Estás seguro?"

Flyer: "100% seguro" –le dijo a ella.

Diana: "Bueno, si tú lo dices"

Lucas decidió salir de su oficina y también los Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo debido a que Lucas tenía que esperar al invitado que le dijo el Sr. Cage. Los Hadarriones se quedaron observándolo mientras que atrás suyos se encontraba el Sr. Cage quien revisaba los papeles que le dio Lucas y se volteó para poner sus ojos en blanco debido a que estaba viendo hadas REALES en su museo.

Sr. Cage: "Podrá ser…" –dijo mientras se acercaba más para poder comprobarlo.

Steve se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Cage estaba acercándose y les aviso a los demás para que se escondieran y al momento de llegar el Sr. Cage, no vio a ninguna hada más que Lucas quien lo estaba observando.

Lucas Grey: "¿Sucede algo, Sr.?"

El Sr. Cage se puso firme mientras observaba al joven.

Sr. Cage: "Por supuesto, avísame si viene el invitado"

Lucas Grey: "Por supuesto"

De ahí, el Sr. Cage se retiró del lugar mientras que los Hadarriones simplemente lo miraban un poco sospechosos, algo tenía ese hombre que ocultaba algo.

Alan: "Algo esconde ese tipo, mejor voy a investigarlo"

Gale: "¡¿Qué?! Es muy peligroso, Alan"

Alan: "No te preocupes, estaré bien" –dijo dándole una sonrisa a ella.

Alan voló directamente hacia la oficina del Sr. Cage para encontrar que ocultaba mientras que la puerta del museo sonó indicando que había llegado el invitado.

Lucas Grey: "Oh, finalmente ha llegado"

* * *

Alan entro discretamente hacia la oficina del Sr. Cage mientras se escondía y observaba al Sr. Cage cerrando su puerta y se sentó en su silla, nada extraño estaba pasando.

Sr. Cage: "No puedo creerlo, será posible haber visto hadas en mi museo" –se dijo a si mismo mientras analizaba –"Si es así, necesitare traer mis herramientas"

Alan: "Sus… ¿Qué?"

El hombre gorrión de los animales observo al Sr. Cage sacando unas herramientas más unas hojas donde estaba guardadas en su escritorio y se levantó para sacar otras cosas, Alan aprovecho eso y se acercó para ver que eran esas hojas y se puso pálido cuando descubrió que esas hojas eran en realidad dibujos de hadas quienes estaban en postura para unos experimentos. Se veía los cuerpos y las alas muy bien dibujadas y unas palabras que servían como notas de cada lado, en otras palabras, el Sr. Cage estaba totalmente obsesionado con las hadas.

Alan: "Este tipo está totalmente loco para hacer eso, tengo que avisarle a los demás"

De ahí, observo que el Sr. Cage estaba a punto de voltear y el hombre gorrión de los animales se escondió rápidamente para que no lo mirara y lo observo sentándose en su silla sosteniendo unas tijeras haciendo que le temblara el cuerpo a Alan.

Sr. Cage: "Finalmente, si esas hadas realmente existen y están en mi museo, tengo que analizarlas muy bien para así dar una noticia impactante para todo el mundo"

Alan no podía controlar su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta voto un lápiz llamando así la atención del Sr. Cage, este último estaba a punto de observar lo que había pasado hasta que escucho su puerta tocar.

" **Sr. Cage, el invitado está aquí** " –dijo la voz de Lucas.

Sr. Cage: "Un minuto" –dijo mientras guardaba todas sus cosas en su escritorio –"Ok, hazlo pasar"

De ahí, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre quien estaba mirando al Sr. Cage.

Sr. Cage: "Dr. Griffiths, es un gusto verlo"

* * *

En la sala principal del museo, Lucas estaba sentado en una silla mientras observaba a los Hadarriones quienes estaba sentados en la parte de la madera de la silla.

Lucas Grey: "Es increíble que pudiera ver verdaderas hadas, pensé que se asustaría en ver a un humano" –les dijo a ellos.

Flyer: "Pues sí, sin embargo, note que eras una buena persona por dentro y por eso no sentimos miedo" –le dijo.

Pero como algo común, Lucas escuchaba únicamente tintineos por parte de los Hadarriones.

Lucas Grey: "Saben que lo único que escucho de ustedes son tintineos, ¿verdad?"

Gale: "Ya nos dimos cuenta" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe" –dijo una voz femenina.

Lucas se volteó para ver a una adolecente quien lo estaba observando y este se levantó de la silla mientras escondía a los Hadarriones en su espalda.

Lucas Grey: "Si, ¿Qué puedo ayudarte?"

"La reunión de mi padre con el Sr. Cage tomara mucho tiempo" –ella le dijo a Lucas.

Lucas Grey: "Lo más probable es que si, por lo tanto, puedes observar el museo"

La adolecente le dio una sonrisa mientras escuchaba por lo que sería unos tintineos que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

"Oye, ¿lo escucha?"

Lucas Grey: "¿Qué cosa?" –dijo tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

"Esos tintineos, me suena familiar" –dijo ella.

La adolecente alzó su mirada y se sorprendió de que lo que veía eran hadas reales, Lucas se puso nervioso ante la reacción de la adolecente. Sin embargo, la expresión de la adolecente tras ver a las hadas no era como si fuera su primera vez en observar un hada.

"No puedo creerlo, hace 8 años que no veía un hada" –ella dijo mientras observaba a las hadas.

Lucas Grey: "Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Elizabeth Griffiths, pero puedes llamarme Lizzy"

Desde ese momento, Trenk puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar ese nombre haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

Steve: "Trenk, ¿ocurre algo?"

Trenk: "Ese nombre…"

Diana: "Es un nombre común, Trenk" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "No lo entienden, esa niña es la que siempre me hablaba Tinkerbell"

Flyer: "¿Cómo?" –dijo sin saber lo que decía el Tinker.

Trenk: "Estamos conociendo a la primera humana en dar conexión con un hada, Lizzy Griffiths"

* * *

 _ **Bueno, tal como paso en la versión en ingles, aquí lo tienen, los Griffiths hicieron su participación en Hadarriones. Para dejar claro, Lizzy en la película "The great fairy rescue" tenía 9 años y ahora en esta parte de la historia tiene 17 años y si, la historia de los Hadarriones ya tiene 8 años de existencia (en el Fanfic) desde el ataque de las Black fairies hasta ahora.**_


	77. Recuerdos y un gran problema

Los Hadarriones estaban totalmente estupefactos debido a que estaba presenciando en estos momentos a la niña que Tinkerbell había conocido en el verane hace 8 años atrás, no podían creer que la estaban viendo ahora más crecida.

Flyer: "A ver si me quedo claro, nos estas diciendo que esta niña…"

Gale: "Es la misma que Tinkerbell conoció hace 8 años atrás…"

Alan: "En el verano en donde nuestro Fanfiction empezó desde el principio…"

Trenk: "Si, si y… ¿Qué es un Fanfiction?" –le dijo a Alan.

Alan se encogió de hombros haciendo que Flyer se interponga.

Flyer: "No puedo creerlo, no veo que sea una pequeña niña" –dijo observándola.

Steve: "Flyer, fueron 8 años, es lógico que la chica haya crecido" –le dijo como si fuera la razón más correcta.

Flyer: "Cierto, creo que estoy un poco tonto" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Trenk: "¿Un poco?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Lucas comenzó a ver a Lizzy quien observaba a las hadas y decidió hablar con ella para saber si ella sabía algo de las hadas.

Lucas Grey: "Eh, Lizzy, por tu expresión veo que ya habías visto antes a un hada"

Lizzy: "Por supuesto, conoció a una gran hada durante un verano de hace 8 años. Tanto mi padre como yo fuimos los únicos humanos en enterarnos sobre su existencia, jamás olvidare ese momento" –dijo ella mientras lo recordaba.

De ahí, Lizzy se acercó a las hadas quienes la observaban.

Lizzy: "Hola pequeñas hadas, ¿ustedes conocen a Tinkerbell?" –ella les pregunto.

Los Hadarriones asintieron rápidamente haciendo que Lizzy se emocionara.

Lizzy: "Estas hadas si saben quién es Tinkerbell" –ella le dijo a Lucas.

Trenk: "Por no contar todo sobre ella" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Lucas Grey: "¿Dices que tu padre también ha visto a las hadas?"

Lizzy: "Si, al principio creyó que era solo fantasías, pero más tarde creyó en ellos" –ella le explico.

Lucas Grey: "Mmm que interesante" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Lucas se dio cuenta de que faltaba un hada y eso le hizo que se pusiera nervioso tras pensar que se encontraba en otro lugar en donde el Sr. Cage podría encontrarlo.

Lizzy: "¿Sucede algo?"

Lucas Grey: "Falta… falta un hada que estaba con ellos"

Fiorella: "Ahora que lo dices, todavía no ha llegado Alan" –dijo ella.

Steve: "Es verdad, hace minutos que está en la oficina de ese sujeto"

Diana: "Ay no, ¿y si está atrapado en esa oficina?"

Flyer: "Puede que tengas razón, de seguro él esta…"

Sin embargo, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y los Hadarriones se escondieron para presenciar a un hombre que no era el Sr. Cage, sino el Dr. Griffiths quien era el padre de Lizzy.

Dr. Griffiths: "Lizzy, he terminado de conversar con el Sr Cage" –le dijo a su hija.

Lizzy: "¿Y cómo te fue, padre?"

Dr. Griffiths: "Digamos que estamos en negociaciones por el momento, tenemos que irnos para la casa, sin embargo, creo que podríamos irnos a otro lugar"

Lizzy: "Como digas, padre"

De ahí, todos escucharon un golpe que provenía desde el pasillo en donde estaba únicamente el Sr. Cage, eso hizo pensar a los Hadarriones que se dieran cuenta lo que le había pasado con Alan.

Fairows: "Alan…"

 **-Minutos Antes-**

Sr. Cage: "Muy bien Dr. Griffiths, más tarde hablaremos del negocio que estoy haciendo" –le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

Dr. Griffiths: "Ok, entonces nos veremos luego" –dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

Sr. Cage: "Por supuesto" –le dijo.

Muy escondido de ahí, Alan aprovecho eso para poder escapar de la oficina para decirle a sus amigos acerca del Sr. Cage y su obsesión con las hadas, pero por su desgracia, el Sr. Cage cerró la puerta y observo a Alan quien estaba inmóvil tanto él como el Sr. Cage.

Alan (Mente): "No puede ser, la mala suerte me está acorralando" –pensó para sí mismo.

Sr. Cage: "Por fin, un hada de verdad" –dijo tratando de atraparlo.

Sin embargo, Alan puso sus manos en el puño del Sr. Cage y sin pensarlo le mordió haciendo que el Sr. Cage hiciera una mueca.

Sr. Cage: "¡AY! Pequeño…" –dijo mientras trataba de atraparlo.

Alan esquivaba cada agarre del Sr. Cage mientras pensaba en la forma de cómo salir de la oficina y voló directo hacia los trofeos del Sr. Cage mientras que este solamente lo estaba persiguiendo.

Sr. Cage: "Hada, quiero que este en mis manos" –le dijo.

Y desde ahí, Alan soltó una máquina de escribir haciendo que se cayera en las manos del Sr. Cage junto con él y el hombre gorrión de los animales se echó a reír.

Alan: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eso sí fue una gran…"

 **¡PAM!**

Sin darse cuenta, Alan fue golpeado con un libro quien lo hizo chocar contra la pared y el Sr. Cage lo tomo mientras lo observaba al hombre gorrión inconsciente.

Sr. Cage: "Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que haré un gran experimento"

El Sr. Cage puso al hombre gorrión en un faro de lámpara para que no pudiera escapar mientras sacaba sus artículos.

 **-Fin de los minutos-**

Lucas se despidió de los Griffiths mientras corría hacia la oficina de su jefe para saber lo que había pasado mientras que los Hadarriones volaban para saber qué había pasado con su amigo.

Gale: "Espero que Alan se encuentre bien" –dijo muy preocupada.

Fiorella: "Descuida, de seguro debió haber sido otra cosa" –ella dijo para tranquilizarla.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta del Sr. Cage, Lucas trago saliva mientras tocaba la puerta mientras que los Hadarriones se escondían desde arriba para observar que el Sr. Cage había abierto la puerta.

Sr. Cage: "Joven Grey, ¿Qué deseas?"

Lucas Grey: "Sr., escuche un ruido que provenía de su oficina, ¿se encuentra bien?" –le pregunto.

Sr. Cage: "Oh, estoy más que bien, ¡estoy sumamente maravillado!" –grito de alegría.

Lucas alzo una ceja al momento de ver esa actitud por parte de su jefe, algo que nunca había visto en él.

Sr. Cage: "Ya que eres mi fiel empleado, tengo que enseñarte algo que cambiara al mundo entero" –dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Los Hadarriones volaron muy rápido para entrar a la oficina del Sr. Cage para observar a Alan quien estaba atrapado en una lámpara de vela y observaron al Sr. Cage quien conversaba con Lucas.

Trenk: "¿Y ahora que haremos?" –él pregunto.

Flyer: "Tranquilos, tengo un plan" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.


	78. La tétrica idea se apodera de la mente

Los Hadarriones estaban observando a Lucas quien conversaba con el Sr. Cage quien le mostraría algo que cambiaría el mundo por completo, algo que para los Hadarriones no iban a permitir.

Lucas Grey: "Sr. Cage, todavía no me dice que es lo que le tiene tan contento" –le dijo a su jefe.

Sr. Cage: "Joven Grey, lo que le voy a mostrar es algo que cambiara al mundo entero, ya me imagino en los primeros anuncios mi nombre escrito"

Lucas Grey: "Encontró la piedra filosofal" –le dijo emocionado.

Obviamente, el Sr. Cage alzo una ceja haciendo que Lucas sonriera tímidamente.

Lucas Grey: "Bueno, tal vez no sea eso. Entonces, ¿Qué ha encontrado?" –le dijo.

El Sr. Cage sostuvo la lámpara que contenía a Alan quien estaba inconsciente y Lucas abrió fuertemente sus ojos mientras que los Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo.

Sr. Cage: "Te lo puedes imaginar, he descubierto un hada y poder dar mi descubrimiento a todo el mundo" –le dijo mientras imaginaba todo eso.

Lucas Grey: "Oh, esto es una maravilla de la historia" –dijo tratando de sonar lo más sorprendido posible.

Los Hadarriones tenían que hacer algo al respecto y Rumble aprovecho eso mientras preparaba su dedo.

Flyer: "Rumble, ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?" –le dijo.

Rumble: "Solo observa" –dijo mientras soltaba un rayo.

Sr. Cage: "Imagínese a todas las personas que quieran hacerme una…"

Sin embargo, ambos humanos escucharon un estruendo que estaba cerca de ellos haciendo que se asustaran un poco, aunque Lucas ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Sr. Cage: "¿Qué fue eso?" –dijo mientras se acercaba para observar lo que paso.

Para la buena suerte de Lucas, el Sr. Cage había dejado la lámpara de vela con el hada y el joven tomo la lámpara mientras trataba de sacarlo hasta que escucho la voz del Sr. Cage.

Sr. Cage: "Joven Grey, no pasara ninguna semana cuando dé a la luz la noticia del año, el descubrimiento de un hada por parte mía" –le dijo mientras revisaba el lugar en donde se produjo el ruido.

Gale: "¿Qué esperas? Saca a Alan de una vez" –le dijo a Lucas.

Lucas escucho los tintineos de las hadas e intentaba sacar al hada de la lámpara, sin embrago, un mínimo ruido de la lámpara hizo que el oído del Sr. Cage se moviera y se levantara lentamente, eso provoco que Lucas temblara un poco.

Sr. Cage: "Joven Grey, creo que he dejado su cheque en su oficina, puede ir a revisarlo" –le dijo.

Lucas alzo una ceja al respecto, pero era tiempo de que le pagara y se fue directamente hacia la puerta cuando recordó…

Lucas Grey: "Un momento, pero si usted me pago la semana pa…"

 **¡PAM!**

El Sr. Cage lo golpeo con la máquina de escribir dejándolo inconsciente al joven provocando que los Hadarriones jadearan tras ver la brutal escena.

Diana: "Ese sujeto esta demente, golpeo a su propio empleado"

Flyer: "Finalmente, una persona con estas capacidades que nunca tuvo esta franquicia" –dijo.

El Sr. Cage sostuvo a un inconsciente Lucas mientras lo llevaba afuera.

Sr. Cage: "¿Creíste que ibas a liberar a esa hada y salirte con la tuya? Creí que eras mi fiel ayudante, pero creo que me equivoque"

De ahí, abrió una puerta en donde se encontraba unas bolsas de basuras y lanzo a Lucas en las basuras mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente.

Sr. Cage: "Bien, ahora hacer mi experimento" –dijo mientras se acomodaba su vestimenta para dirigirse a su oficina.

Al momento de llegar a su oficina, observo que la lámpara de vela estaba abierta y eso hizo que la cabeza del Sr. Cage se pusiera loco.

Sr. Cage: "¡¿Pero qué cara…?!"

 **¡PAM!**

De ahí, recibió nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza por la máquina de escribir, esta vez tirada por Flyer.

Flyer: "Vaya, creo que tirar esta cosa ya es de moda" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Los Hadarriones salieron de la oficina mientras que el Sr. Cage agarro una red de mariposa y comenzó a perseguirlos en todo el museo.

Steve: "Ese sujeto no parara de perseguirnos" –dijo mientras le lanzaba rayos de trueno que fácilmente lo esquivaba.

Fiorella: "¡Rápido, separémonos!" –ella sugirió.

Los Hadarriones se separaron mientras que el Sr. Cage escogía en un lugar para poder atraparlos, cada uno volaba en direcciones opuestas mientras se acercaron a un pasillo con puertas abiertas y cada hada volaron en cada puerta mientras que el Sr. Cage se metía en una puerta para atraparlos. La persecución tomo 1 minutos debido a que cada hada y el Sr. Cage entraban y salían de una puerta tras otra hasta que Trenk le cerro una puerta directo en la cara del Sr. Cage haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras soltaba la red de mariposa.

Sr. Cage: "Ouch… eso si me dolió" –dijo gimiendo un poco.

De ahí, Flyer se acercó a él mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona.

Flyer: "¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que nos estamos divirtiendo contigo con esta persecución" –dijo mientras se reía.

Sr. Cage: "Grr… estúpida hada" –dijo tratando de atraparlo.

Sin embargo, Flyer voló muy rápido mientras se distraía en verlo al momento de estar con sus amigos y Rumble.

Trenk: "Muy bonito todo, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí" –le dijo.

Flyer: "Tienes razón, vayamos directo a…"

Pero para su mala suerte, Flyer junto con los demás fueron capturados por el Sr. Cage en una bolsa mientras escuchaban la profunda respiración de este.

Sr. Cage: "Finalmente, ahora daré inicio a mi experimento y esta vez nadie puede detenerme" –dijo mientras se iba a su oficina.

Los Hadarriones intentaban de todo para poder salir de la bolsa, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Gale: "Genial, ahora estamos atrapados"

Fiorella: "Podría usar mi fuego para sacarnos, pero eso nos perjudicaría a nosotros" –dijo ella resoplando.

Alan: "Oh y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo de la quinta saga que está llegando a su final.**_

 **Trivia** **:**

 _ **1) Cuando Lucas menciona la piedra filosofal, es una mención a la primera película de Harry Potter que lleva ese título.**_

 _ **2) La persecución entres puertas es una referencia a las clásicas persecuciones de la caricatura de Hanna Barbera, Scooby-Doo.**_

 _ **3) La frase "Oh y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?" es muy utilizada en la serie mexicana de los 70, el Chapulín Colorado.**_


	79. Escapando de un humano loco

El Sr. Cage llego directamente a su oficina para arreglar sus herramientas mientras tiraba la bolsa que contenían a los Hadarriones con Rumble, estos últimos intentaba con todo para poder escapar de la bolsa, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Trenk: "Maldición, no podemos salir de esta estúpida bolsa" –dijo tratando de romper la bolsa.

Alan: "Si no hacemos algo pronto, ese maniático nos verá en nuestros interiores" –dijo mientras temblaba su cuerpo en pensar en ello.

Diana: "Ojalá hubiera traído una bolsa de polvillo de hadas, nos hubiera servido de mucha ayuda" –dijo ella.

Flyer se quedó pensando en la manera de poder escapar de la bolsa él y sus amigos hasta que una idea se le vino en la mente.

Flyer: "Tengo una idea, volare en círculos para hacer que la bolsa gire y salir de alguna manera" –les dijo a los Hadarriones y Rumble.

Alan: "Nada mal, pero eso no nos afectaría tras sentir el rápido viento de tu giro"

Flyer: "Es la única salida"

Rumble: "Pues yo opino que es una ridícula idea"

Flyer: "Pues **YO** opino que no debes opinar"

Rumble: "¿Ah sí? Pues **YO** opino que tú no puedes decirme que pueda opinar acerca de tu plan"

Flyer: "Pues **YO** opino que no dejare que opines algo que no es de tu opinión"

Rumble: "Pues **YO** opino que tu opinión no es válida para las opiniones"

Flyer: "Pues **YO** opino que…"

Trenk: "¡ **Ya Cállense**! Parecen ardillas chillonas" –dijo molesto tras escuchar la discusión.

Flyer y Rumble cruzaron sus brazos mientras se volteaban para no verse el uno al otro haciendo que Gale se interpusiera.

Gale: "Escúchenme bien los 2, si queremos salir de este lugar, ustedes tendrán que trabajar en equipo, aunque no quiera"

Flyer/Rumble: "¡¿Hacer equipo con él?! Ni loco lo voy a hacer" –dijeron lo mismo.

Alan: "Flyer, mejor haz tu giro para salir de aquí"

Flyer resoplo y se preparó para dar su giro, hasta que el Sr. Cage tomo la bolsa mientras lo ponía en el escritorio.

Trenk: "No sé si llorar o golpear a estos idiotas" –dijo apretando fuertemente su martillo.

El Sr. Cage se sentó en su silla y saco en la bolsa a su primer ayudante de prueba y era exactamente Trenk.

Sr. Cage: "Bueno, empezare contigo. Veamos si aguantaras las púas" –dijo mostrándole una aguja.

Trenk hizo temblar su cuerpo mientras tragaba saliva.

Trenk: "Esto no me va a gustar"

* * *

Afuera del museo, el Dr. Griffiths junto con Lizzy caminaban en la ciudad luego de pasar un momento familiar padre-hija en Londres.

Lizzy: "Oh padre, nos pasamos muy bien en los lugares que hemos visitado"

Dr. Griffiths: "Es bueno oír eso, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien"

Lizzy: "Lo sé, pero eso significa que tendremos que volver a casa" –dijo ella un poco triste.

Dr. Griffiths: "Lo sé, pero mañana tendré un día muy importante con el Sr. Cage para así mostrarle mi…"

Sin embargo, los Griffiths observaron a un hombre muy bien vestido tirado en la basura y en el lugar en donde se encontraba la basura, era en el mismo museo. Lizzy decidió acercarse un poco para observar que la persona quien estaba tirada era Lucas Grey, Lizzy llamo de inmediato a su padre para que lo ayudara haciendo que Lucas volviera a recuperar la conciencia.

Lucas Grey: "Ay… mi cabeza, ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?" –dijo mientras observaba a los Griffiths.

Dr. Griffiths: "Muchacho, ¿Qué haces tirado en la basura?" –le pregunto.

Lucas Grey: "¿Basura? No sé porque estaría en la…"

Sin embargo, Lucas recordó el motivo por el cual estuvo en la basura y era por su jefe maniático, el Sr. Cage.

Lucas Grey: "¡Ahora lo recuerdo! El Sr. Cage me acabo con golpear contra algo y me dejo inconsciente para después lanzarme directo a la basura" –explico.

Lizzy: "¿Por qué haría algo así tu jefe?"

Lucas Grey: "Tiene a las hadas, les va a hacer algo horrible con ellos"

Lizzy estaba sorprendida y aturdida por lo que había escuchado mientras que el Dr. Griffiths simplemente no entendió lo que decía.

Dr. Griffiths: "Un momento, ¿hay hadas en el museo del Sr. Cage?"

Lizzy: "Padre, tenemos que ayudar a esas hadas antes de que les pase algo malo"

Lucas Grey: "Síganme, se una ruta para ir directamente a su oficina"

Lucas junto con los Griffiths se metieron al museo para detener al Sr. Cage y así evitar con su experimento para hadas.

* * *

El Sr. Cage observaba con determinación a Trenk quien este último estaba tratando de salir de su agarre, pero sin ningún esfuerzo.

Trenk: "No puedo morir de esta manera, el mas ágil, inteligente, guapo y extraordinario artesano no puede tener este final tan inusual" –se dijo a sí mismo.

El Sr. Cage escuchaba tintineos por parte de Trenk que decidió ignorarlos por completo.

Sr. Cage: "Tintinea todo lo que quieras, eso no me detendrá en hacer mi experimento" –dijo mientras acercaba la punta de la aguja al hombre gorrión.

Al estar la punta muy cerca del cráneo de Trenk, la puerta se abrió violentamente para revelar a Lucas quien corrió hacia el Sr. Cage para quitarle la aguja y de paso también a Trenk.

Trenk: "Salvado por la campana" –grito mientras salía volando.

Sr. Cage: " **¡Suelta esta aguja, joven Grey!** "

Lucas Grey: " **¡Jamás! Usted está completamente demente para hacer esto** "

Lizzy se acercó a la oficina y se llevó la bolsa en donde estaban los Hadarriones y Trenk lo acompaño. El Dr. Griffiths se acercó también a la oficina para ayudar a Lucas.

Sr. Cage: "¡AH! Como los odio" –dijo molesto.

De ahí, golpeo a Lucas y el Dr. Griffiths directo en la cara mientras sostenía un adorno afilado para buscar a sus experimentos quien los tenia Lizzy.

Lizzy se había escondido en unas esculturas de cavernícolas mientras sacaba a los Hadarriones de la bolsa mientras que Trenk se acercaba a ellos.

Flyer: "Uf, libres. Ahora tenemos que detener a ese lunático, no me iré de aquí sin darle una paliza"

Trenk: "¡¿Pero acaso estás loco?!"

Flyer: "Loco seria las cosas que dijiste hace minutos" –le dijo al artesano.

De ahí, escucharon unos pasos que provenía muy cerca en donde estaban los Hadarriones, Rumble y Lizzy y esta última se le ocurrió un plan que le dijo a Flyer haciendo que este último asintiera.

Sr. Cage: "Muy bien, pequeña niña, será mejor que me entregues esa bolsa de una vez"

De ahí, Lizzy salió de su escondite con las manos atrás suyo mientras que el Sr. Cage la miraba.

Sr. Cage: "Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece"

Lizzy: "Por supuesto, aquí lo tiene" –dijo mientras lanzaba algo.

Ese algo seria Flyer quien voló lo más rápido hasta girar en toda la cara del Sr. Cage haciendo que este último tratara de atraparlo.

Sr. Cage: "¡Arg! Estúpida hada, eres muy insoportable" –dijo tratando de atraparlo.

Steve creo un relámpago que lo lanzo directamente hacia los zapatos del Sr. Cage haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras que los demás se "divertían" jugando con él.

Alan: "Jajá, esto es lo más divertido que he hecho" –dijo golpeando la nariz del Sr. Cage.

Gale: "Sin duda alguna"

Fiorella creo un poco de fuego y le lanzo en la parte trasera del Sr. Cage haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras que Lucas y el Dr. Griffiths observaba todo el acontecimiento.

Sr. Cage: "¡ **Suficiente**!" –grito con furia.

Atrapo a casi todos los Hadarriones y los lanzo fuertemente hacia el suelo mientras sostenía a Lizzy como una rehén poniéndole el adorno filoso en su cuello.

Sr. Cage: "Sera mejor que vengan conmigo, hadas, si no quiere que le haga daño a esta niña"

El Dr. Griffiths no podía acercarse debido a que el Sr. Cage lo amenazaba con lastimar a su hija, Flyer observaba con incredulidad y se preparaba para poder atacarlo hasta que se volteó para observar una cara familiar.

Rumble: "No podrás solo con él, con que desgraciadamente tendré que ayudarte" –le dijo.

Flyer: "¿En serio?"

Rumble: "No preguntes y dime tu plan" –le dijo.

Flyer se quedó pensando un poco hasta que la idea se le vino y le contó a Rumble, este último asintió y ambos hombres gorriones volaron hacia el Sr. Cage.

Sr. Cage: "¿Y ahora que harán?"

Flyer voló en toda la cara del Sr. Cage haciendo que este soltara a Lizzy mientras trataba de sacarlo dando así el final de la fase 1. La fase 2 consistía en volar en todo el cuerpo del Sr. Cage haciéndolo girar y crear un tornado de viento en todo el cuerpo del humano.

Flyer: "¡Ahora, Rumble!" –dijo saliendo de tornado de viento.

Rumble preparo con toda una carga de energía y lo lanzo directamente hacia el tornado de viento haciendo que el Sr. Cage sintiera un poco de dolor.

Rumble: "¡¿Como, no funciona?!" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Steve: "Es porque estás dando lo poco de ti" –le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa –"Te ayudare un poco"

Steve hizo una carga de energía y lo lanzo en el tornado de viento ahora haciendo que el cuerpo del Sr. Cage temblara tras recibir el impacto de trueno en todo su cuerpo. Tras terminar el impacto de trueno, el Sr. Cage soltó humo en su boca mientras se caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Flyer: "Buen trabajo Steve, y a ti también, Rumble" –le dijo al último dándole una seña de aprobación.

Rumble hizo girar sus ojos mientras observaba al humano quien estaba muy inconsciente en el suelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Rumble se sintió alegre tras hacer algo que jamás pensaría, derrotar a un humano en Tierra firme.

* * *

 _ **Aquí lo tienen, el penúltimo capítulo de la quinta saga en español latino. Tras finalizar en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	80. Adiós, humanos

Lucas y el Dr. Griffiths fueron donde Lizzy, los Hadarriones y un inconsciente Sr. Cage luego de que se acabase toda la locura que habito en el museo, el Dr. Griffiths abrazo fuertemente a su hija mientras que Lucas observaba a un ex jefe quien estaba tirado al suelo.

Lucas Grey: "Nunca pensé de que mi jefe tenía la cabeza retorcida, fue bueno darme cuanta al respecto" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer junto con Steve y Rumble fueron donde los demás quienes se recuperaron luego de ser lanzados al suelo por parte del Sr. Cage.

Flyer: "Chicos, ¿están bien?" –les pregunto.

Gale: "Un poco adoloridos, pero estamos bien" –dijo ella.

Diana: "Finalmente se terminó esta locura"

Trenk: "Para la próxima, vayamos a un puesto de comida, ahí sí es seguro"

Flyer: "¿Por la comida?"

Trenk: "Obviamente"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz rodeo sus ojos mientras volaba donde Rumble quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Flyer: "Cara de trueno, debo reconocer que fuiste de gran ayuda" –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Rumble: No hay de que, y no me vuelvas a llamar _cara de trueno_. De seguro eso lo aprendiste de Rosetta"

Flyer: "Puede ser"

Rumble: "Que te quede bien claro que esto no signifique que seamos amigos, todavía me sigues siendo un fastidio" –dijo poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Flyer.

Flyer: "Estoy de acuerdo, déjame darte un regalo por tu valentía"

Rumble alzo una ceja tras escuchar eso y por sorpresa, recibió un puño directo en el estómago haciendo que gimiera de dolor mientras caía hacia adelante solo para ser sostenido por Flyer.

Flyer: "Espero que te haya gustado el regalo" –dijo con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

Rumble: " _No sabes cuánto…_ " –dijo con sarcasmo mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

El Dr. Griffiths y Lizzy se acercaron a Lucas quien estaba observando a su ex jefe.

Dr. Griffiths: "Sera mejor que llamemos a las autoridades acerca de esto"

Lucas Grey: "Tiene razón, aunque eso signifique que perdí mi empleo"

Lizzy: "Por lo menos hemos salvado a estas hadas, no me hubiera gustado ser experimentados por ese hombre"

Los Hadarriones observaron a los humanos y se acercaron con unas sonrisas.

Lucas Grey: "Probablemente este día será el mejor para recordar y el más loco que he tenido" –dijo.

Dr. Griffiths: "Es increíble ver nuevamente a las hadas, Lizzy"

Lizzy: "Lo sé, padre" –le dijo a su padre.

De ahí, Diana recordó algo que había olvidado.

Diana: "Chicos, tenemos que ir a Nunca jamás, las hadas durmientes" –ella les dijo.

Flyer abrió sus ojos tras recordar eso y se acercó a Lucas extendiendo su mano para despedirse.

Flyer: "Ha sido conocerte, Lucas" –le dijo al humano, aunque sabía que no podía entenderlo.

Lucas alzo su dedo y la estrecho con la mano de Flyer y así se despidieron el uno al otro.

Lucas Grey: "Hasta pronto, hada" –le dijo.

Los Hadarriones junto con Rumble salieron del museo para ir directamente hacia la Segunda Estrella mientras que los humanos simplemente los observaba irse, el Dr. Griffiths abrazando a su hija mientras que Lucas estaba delante de ellos.

Lucas Grey (Mente): "Este será algo que jamás olvidare"

* * *

Nunca jamás

Los Hadarriones entraron a Nunca jamás y volaron rápidamente hacia Pixie Hollow para ver cómo estaban las hadas tras ser dormidas por Zarina.

Flyer: "Rápido, tenemos que ir directamente hacia Pixie Hollow"

Diana: "Pobre Clank, habrá pasado toda la noche en cuidarlos" –dijo ella sintiendo pena por el artesano amable y gracioso.

Trenk: "Eh chicos, están viendo lo mismo que yo" –dijo mientras se detenía en volar.

Los Hadarriones se detuvieron en volar tras observar que arriba del Pixie Dust Tree había un barco pirata flotante haciendo que las hadas estuvieran confundidas y se acercaron para saber lo que pasaba.

Fiorella: "¿No se supone que estaban todos dormidos?" –pregunto ella.

Todas las hadas estaban despiertas y observando arriba quienes se encontraban la reina Clarion quien hablaba con Tinkerbell y sus amigas y con ellas se encontraba Zarina con un nuevo look.

Alan: "¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado aquí?"

De ahí, todos observaron a Wallace y Liz quienes estaba bostezando y recuperando sus energías.

Wallace: "Hola chicos, creo que me quede dormido durante el festival"

Liz: "Yo también, ¿saben que ha pasado y por qué hay un barco pirata arriba de nosotros? –ella pregunto.

Flyer parpadeo mientras observaba a Rumble quien se alejó de ellos y vino Glimmer quien le toco el hombro preguntándole algo y Rumble decidió hablar con ella.

Flyer: "Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas… en otro momento, estamos muy cansados"

Wallace: "Un momento, ¿A dónde se fueron ustedes?"

Alan: "Una larga historia"

De ahí, todos se echaron a reír haciendo que Wallace y Liz los miraran confundidos pensando en que había pasado durante que ellos estaban dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí se termina la quinta saga de Hadarriones titulada: Viaje a otro mundo. Ahora sí, los 4 capítulos (81-84) obviamente, en la versión de ingles, ya sabrán lo que viene.**_


	81. El amor I

_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo los capítulos basados en las parejas... bueno, en realidad se trata de una pareja en especial, si lo que han visto la versión de ingles ya lo sabrán.**_

* * *

2 semanas habían pasado desde que Flyer y los demás (excepto Wallace y Liz) fueron a visitar Tierra firme sin saber la aventura o tortura que les vendría en ese lugar, todo parecía estar muy pacifico en Pixie Hollow ya que seguía con sus costumbres. En Tinker's Nook, Trenk estaba construyendo algo que estaba preparando durante un tiempo, pero lo tenía que ser perfecto. Estaba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gale y Liz.

Trenk: "Hola chicas, ¿Qué hay?" –les dijo a ellas.

Liz: "Trenk, ¿Qué estas construyendo?" –ella le pregunto.

De ahí, Trenk escondió su creación para que ellas no pudieran verlo.

Trenk: "Yo, bueno, quiero decir, es un artefacto que estoy construyendo" –mintió dándoles a ellas una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gale: "Un artefacto que explotara en menos de 3 segundos" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Gracias por el alago" –dijo sarcásticamente –"De todos modos, ¿Por qué están aquí?"

Liz: "Bueno, Gale está buscando un artefacto que le pueda regalar a un cierto hombre gorrión que está enamorada" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "¿Cómo que Gale está enamorada?" –dijo mientras observaba al hada del jardín quien estaba sonrojada.

Gale: "Bueno, si es cierto, me gusta un hombre gorrión, pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mi" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ese hombre gorrión te amara tal como eres y si eso no funciona, nos dices el nombre para que los muchachos y yo lo pateare hasta sangrarle la nariz" –le dijo a ella.

Gale se puso un poco nerviosa con respecto a ello.

Liz: "¿Tienes algo para ayudarla, Trenk?"

Trenk: "No, pero lo que te puedo decir es un consejo. No sé cómo funciona los nervios de una chica, pero tienes que respirar hondo y decirles tus sentimientos"

Gale: "Bueno, lo intentare, gracias por eso" –dijo ella dándole un abrazo a Trenk.

El artesano le devolvió el abrazo y se despidió de las chicas mientras ponía su construcción que estaba en su etapa final.

Trenk: "Creo que yo también hare lo mismo" –dijo mientras terminaba de acabar su construcción.

* * *

En el bosque, Alan se encontraba con Buck llevando a los zorrillos a su habitad y al momento de hacerlo, los hombres gorriones se echaron en la parte de abajo de un árbol para poder descansar.

Alan: "Uf, finalmente pudimos terminar nuestra labor"

Buck: "Si, estaba desesperado para poder acabar" –dijo mientras respiraba profundamente para luego exhalar.

Alan: "¿Y que vas a hacer esta tarde?" –le pregunto.

Buck: "Pues voy a pasar un rato con Fawn, le prometí ayudarla en algo" –le dijo.

Sin embargo, Buck observo una cara sonriente por parte de Alan haciendo que el hombre gorrión de los animales sospechara de él.

Buck: "¿Por qué esa sonrisa?"

Alan: "Solamente… ¿ _ayudarla_?" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Buck: "Un momento, sé a dónde quieres llevar"

Alan: "¡Fawn y Buck, llenos de amor! ¡Tomados de las manos, van como vapor!" –canto mientras se reía.

Buck: "Muy gracioso, muy gracioso" –dijo un poco molesto.

Alan: "Tranquilo, solamente estaba bromeando" –dijo deteniéndose en reírse.

De ahí, apareció repentinamente Gale quien estaba buscando a Alan haciendo que el hombre gorrión de los animales la observara.

Alan: "Gale, ¿Cómo estás?" –le dijo a su amiga.

Gale: "Estoy bien, escucha, necesito hablar contigo… a solas" –dijo ella eso ultimo observando a Buck.

Buck: "De acuerdo, te veré mas tarde, Alan" –dijo mientras se despedía de su amigo.

Alan y Gale se quedaron solos haciendo que el lugar se pusiera un poco abrumador al respecto.

Alan: "Te escucho, Gale"

Gale: "Muy bien, puedes hacerlo" –se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

En la laguna, Flyer y Wallace estaba ayudando a Trenk para preparar todo para la sorpresa que tenía el artesano para un hada quienes no sabían los hombres gorriones debido a que Trenk no les contó nada.

Wallace: "Trenk, puedes decirnos para quien es esta cosa que construiste"

Trenk: "Aun no, ella vendrá en instante y quiero que ustedes 2 se vayan de aquí"

Flyer: "Uy, se puso bien duro el artesano" –le dijo.

De ahí, Trenk observo al hada que estaba viniendo y el artesano les aviso a Flyer y Wallace que se escondieran del lugar. Ambos hicieron caso y se escondieron y ellos observaron de que el hada que menciono Trenk era nadie menos que Silvermist.

Wallace: "¿Silvermist? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" –le susurro a Flyer.

Flyer: "Sera mejor que lo escuchemos" –dijo.

Silvermist: "Hola Trenk, vine en el lugar indicado, ¿Qué necesitas?" –ella le dijo al Tinker.

Trenk: "Sil, te conozco un buen tiempo y me has sido un hada sumamente maravillosa" –le dijo a ella.

Silvermist comenzó a sonrojarse antes las palabras de Trenk mientras lo observaba que se acercaba más a ella.

Trenk: "Eres linda, amable, hermosa, cariñosa, de buen corazón y sobretodo, preciosa" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Silvermist: "Trenk, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con todo eso?" –ella le pregunto.

De ahí, Trenk le dio la creación que había hecho para Silvermist haciendo que ella lo tomara y lo abriera para revelar un girasol con un pastelillo dulce.

Silvermist: "Wow, es muy hermoso" –le dijo al Tinker.

El hada del agua observo a Trenk quien respiraba profundamente tratando de decir algo.

Trenk: "Silvermist, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo eso ultimo haciendo que el obsequio sacase un diamante pequeño.

Flyer y Wallace hicieron caer sus mandíbulas tras escuchar la conversación, Silvermist estaba muy inmóvil tras escuchar lo que le dijo Trenk haciendo que su corazón acelerara.

Silvermist: "Oh Trenk, yo… no sé qué decir con respecto a esto"

Trenk: "Bueno, al menos lo intente" –dijo volteándose para irse.

Silvermist: "Espera… si, ¡si quiero ser tu novia!"

De ahí, el hada del agua abrazo con fuerza a Trenk mientras compartían un beso en los labios haciendo que Flyer y Wallace observara la escena.

Flyer: "Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí"

Wallace: "Tienes razón"

Los hombres gorriones salieron del lugar dejando a la nueva pareja un tiempo a solas.

* * *

Alan: "¡¿Qué tú que?!" –grito con toda su voz.

Gale se quedó mirándolo tras escuchar su reacción tras decirle que… ella estaba enamorada de él. Alan no se esperaba esa noticia por parte de una de sus amigas hadas, especialmente que la hada que más interactuaba.

Gale: "No estoy bromeando, estoy enamorada de ti y ya no podía seguir ocultando" –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Alan: "Bueno, quiero decir, me sorprendes que estés enamorado de mí. Realmente no me esperaba tu amor hacia mi"

Gale: "Bueno, dice que el amor elije a primero que vez" –dijo ella riéndose un poco.

Alan: "Entonces, ¿realmente estas enamorada de mí?"

Gale asintió haciendo que Alan lo pensara aún más.

Alan: "Bueno, no puedo negar que eres muy bonita desde la primera vez que te vi en la enfermería. Cuando Flyer te ayudo a sacar la flor en tu interior y verte tu cara, mi corazón no paro de latir fuertemente, fue como si realmente me quería decir algo"

Gale: "Entonces, ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?" –dijo ella.

Alan se quedó pensando por el momento mientras observaba a Gale quien esperaba su respuesta, realmente no era un trabajo fácil para el hombre gorrión de los animales.

Alan: "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?"

* * *

En el Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell estaba reparando algo muy valioso hasta que fue sorprendida por Flyer quien apareció repentinamente.

Flyer: "Hola Tinkerbell" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, casi me das un infarto" –dijo tocándose el pecho.

Flyer: "Perdón por eso, oye, necesito que me ayudes con algo"

Era extraño para Tinkerbell llamar su ayuda al hombre gorrión más veloz de Pixie Hollow, pero ella pensó que era algo que no se relacionaba con las aventuras.

Tinkerbell: "Ok, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

Flyer: "¿Quiero que me digas todo acerca de Vidia?"

Tinkerbell "¿De Vidia? La VIDIA que yo conozco" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Si, necesito saber algo de ella"

Tinkerbell: "Pero no lo entiendo, ¿para qué quieres saber acerca de ella?"

De ahí, Flyer respiro profundamente para decirle la verdadera razón.

Flyer: "Porque… Vidia me gusta" –dijo tomando de sorpresa a Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: " **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!** "


	82. El amor II

Flyer se quedó mirando a Tinkerbell mientras se tapaba las orejas luego de oírla gritar tras decirle que le gustaba Vidia, seguramente para ella fue una grande sorpresa.

Flyer: "Entonces, me lo dice…"

Tinkerbell: " **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** " –se rio la artesana.

Flyer gruño un poco tras escucharla reírse acerca de su enamoramiento con Vidia.

Flyer: "Que te ríes, cara de tetera" –dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras ponía una cara molesta.

Tinkerbell: "Lo siento, es solo que, Vidia, ¿es en serio?" –dijo ella un poco burlona.

Flyer: "Oye, yo no me rió acerca de tu relación con Terrence. Me lo dices o si no…"

Tinkerbell: "De acuerdo, te diré todo acerca de Vidia" –dijo ella mientras agarraba la oreja de Flyer para decirle.

Flyer escuchaba todo lo que Tinkerbell le estaba diciendo y se memorizo todo para así sorprenderla.

Tinkerbell: "Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de Vidia"

Flyer: "Muchas gracias, cuerpo de pájaro" –dijo haciendo que Tinkerbell gruñera ante su apodo –"Con esto, podre impresionarla"

Tinkerbell: "Una pregunta, de todas las hadas que existen, ¿Por qué a Vidia?"

Flyer: "Pues, ella me ha sido una chica muy interesante. Escuche algunas cosas de ella en el pasado y creo saber por qué" –le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell: "¿En serio?"

Flyer asintió mientras salía volando del Tinker's Nook dejando a una pensativa Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Sé que Vidia es mi amiga, pero ella nunca me dijo acerca de su pasado y por qué era mala con las demás hadas"

* * *

Alan: "Escucha Gale, te quiero…"

El corazón de Gale estaba latiendo tras escuchar esas 2 palabras hasta que de pronto…

Alan: "…pero como una amiga"

 **¡CRASH!**

Ese sonido sin duda fue todo el interior de Gale que se volvieron en pedacitos mientras caían hacia abajo, no se esperaba esa respuesta para el hada del jardín hasta que observo a Alan quien se acercó a ella para explicarle su motivo.

Alan: "Gale, sé que lo que te dije te habrá rompido todo por dentro, pero piénsalo por una vez, nuestra relación no podría funcionar"

Gale: "¿Por qué?"

Alan: "Por tener un romance que a poco se va desapareciendo por el pasar del tiempo" –le dijo a ella.

Gale: "… pues la verdad no te entendí nada"

Alan: "Gale, ¿has visto a algún hada del jardín que pudo tener una relación seria sin terminarse rompiendo? No cuenta Rosetta"

Ahora que ella pudo pensarlo bien, Alan tenía un buen punto sobre ello. Ninguna hada del jardín pudo o no mantener una relación con un hombre gorrión y ella estaba sintiendo un romance infantil, algo que seguro se le vino a la mente al estar con Liz. Gale suspiro levemente mientras observaba a Alan.

Alan: "Espero que lo que te dije, todavía seamos amigos, ¿no?"

Gale: "Por supuesto"

Alan: "¿No estas molesta?"

Gale: "No"

Alan: "¿No sientes que tienes ganas de llorar en silencio?"

Gale: "No"

Alan: "¿No sientes que…?"

Gale: "Alan…"

Alan: "Perdón, será mejor que vayamos con los demás"

Gale: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Ambos amigos se fueron directamente hacia donde estaban los demás luego de arreglarse todo acerca de ellos.

* * *

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Flyer estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol mientras pensaba en la forma de decirle a Vidia acerca de lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo, muchas ideas fueron desechadas debido a que eran muy simples y tenía que hacer algo para impresionarla.

Flyer: "¡Arch! No creí que declarar a un hada sería muy complicado, coquetear con ellas es muy fácil que esto" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, un viento resoplo en el hombre gorrión haciendo que volteara para observar a un hada de su igual talento quien lo miraba con su desdeñosa mirada haciendo que el corazón de Flyer latiera sin parar.

Flyer: "Hola Vidia, ¿Cómo estás?" –le dijo al hada.

Vidia: "Pues, Tink me dijo que me estabas buscando y vine hacia aquí" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "Entiendo, ¿y cómo ha sido de tu día?"

Vidia: "Nada interesante excepto en la vez que fui con las chicas para recuperar el Polvillo Azul e intercambiaron mi talento" –dijo ella recordando su última aventura.

Flyer: "Oh, Fawn ya me había contado sobre eso, al principio no estabas acostumbrada al talento de Tinkerbell"

Vidia: "Exacto, pero conforme pasaba la aventura empecé a adaptarme un poco al talento de Tink"

Flyer: "Ya me imagino con el traje de Tinkerbell que estabas llevando" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Vidia: "Muy graciosito" –dijo ella, aunque no podía negar que estaba riéndose un poco.

Las hadas de vuelo veloz se echaron a reírse el uno al otro mientras que Flyer estaba pensando en cómo declararse a Vidia. Por otro lado, Vidia parecía estar divirtiéndose con la presencia de Flyer, algo que ella no había experimentado con otro hombre gorrión antes de ser _mala_.

Vidia: "Escuche que tu amigo Trenk se declaró a Silvermist"

Flyer: "Si, yo junto con Wallace lo ayudamos para que su declaración fuera lo mas perfecto"

Vidia: "Así hace el amor, hace que alguien sienta un sentimiento hacia alguien… es un poco cursi" –dijo ella encogida de hombros.

Flyer alzo una ceja tras escuchar esa declaración de Vidia acerca del amor y para saber aún más acerca de ello, se acercó a ella haciendo que Vidia se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Flyer: "Vidia, ¿tú has sentido amor hacia un hombre gorrión?"

Esa pregunta hizo que Vidia se encogiera de hombros aún más haciendo que retrocediera y se diera la vuelta.

Vidia: "Bueno, sí, no, no estoy segura"

Flyer: "Hey, tranquila, está bien si no quieres contármelo"

Vidia observo a Flyer quien estaba observando el cielo y la hada de vuelo veloz suspiro mientras volteaba para verlo.

Vidia: "Flyer, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?"

Flyer: "Si"

Vidia: "Bueno, resulta que si estuve enamorada de un hombre gorrión"

Esa respuesta hizo que el cerebro de Flyer se choqueara, pero se puso firme para poder escucharla.

Vidia: "Se llamaba Greg y era un hombre gorrión, solíamos salir juntos y nos divertíamos un montón, esa fue la primera vez que sentí el amor verdadero… hasta que la desagracia paso"

Flyer: "¿Cual desgracia?"

Vidia: "Lo encontré muerto… por culpa de Kyto" –dijo ella apretando sus puños.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar esta impactante noticia de Vidia, ahora entendía porque las hadas les tiene tanto miedo a Kyto.

Vidia: "Había un conflicto entre Kyto y la reina Clarion y algunas hadas no pudieron sobrevivir ante el ataque de Kyto y esas hadas incluía a Greg quien me había escondido para poder estar a salvo, pero él…" –dijo ella mientras sollozaba –"Murió quemado" –dijo ella ahora rompiendo el llanto.

Flyer comenzó a abrazarla cariñosamente mientras que Vidia ponía su rostro sollozo en el pecho de Flyer, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz comenzó a acariciar su cabello oscuro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Flyer: "Tranquila Vidia, él hizo un gran trabajo en protegerte" –le dijo a ella mientras le secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Vidia: "Luego de esa tragedia, comencé a echarle la culpa a la reina Clarion y mi actitud se volvió muy mala con el pasar del tiempo y bueno, todo lo demás es historia" –dijo mientras se calmaba para no llorar.

Flyer acaricio la mejilla de Vidia mientras le daba una sonrisa a ella haciéndola que se calmara un poco. De ahí, comenzó a acercarse un poco más en el rostro de Vidia haciendo que ella estuviera un poco confusa.

Vidia: "Flyer, ¿Qué estas…?"

Sin embargo, Flyer la detuvo en hablar cuando sus labios se juntaron haciendo que Vidia abriera sus ojos tras sentir su labio junto con la de Flyer. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz la abrazo en la cintura haciendo que Vidia comenzara a disfrutar el beso, algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. De ahí, ambos se separaron del beso para recuperar oxígeno.

Vidia: "Flyer, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Flyer: "Porque te amo, Vidia"

Vidia: "¿Amarme? De amar al corazón"

Flyer: "Si, de amar al corazón"

De ahí, fue Vidia quien lo beso en los labios haciendo que el hombre gorrión la alzara por la cintura mientras se besaban aún más. Para Vidia, este sería el reinicio de su amor verdadero y le agradeció demasiado a Flyer por tocar su corazón y hacerla sentir feliz por dentro.

Vidia: "Te amo, Flyer"

Flyer: "Igual yo, Vidia"

De ahí, compartieron su último beso donde la noche fue testigo de tal acto.


	83. El amor III

Flyer y Vidia se habían echado en la rama mientras observaban las estrellas que estaban en el cielo nocturno de Nunca jamás, Flyer abrazaba a Vidia mientras que ella se acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del hombre gorrión mientras ella movía su cabeza lentamente haciendo que Flyer acariciara su cabello.

Vidia: "Jamás imagine tener esta sensación nuevamente" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Claro, es que mis encantos son irresistibles para las hadas" –dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Vidia rodo sus ojos mientras lo escuchaba haciendo sus chistes.

Flyer: "Jamás imagine besar unos bellos labios como los tuyos" –dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Vidia –"Eres muy hermosa, Vidia".

Vidia puso sus brazos en el cuello de Flyer mientras que esta abrazaba su cintura y estaba muy cerca para darse otro beso. Las hadas de vuelo veloz estaban a punto de compartir un beso y no dejar de hacerlo hasta que de pronto…

"¡ **SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Flyer abrazo fuertemente a Vidia al momento de escuchar un grito que sonó muy cerca de ellos y se volteó para observar que la causante del ruido era Prilla.

Prilla: "Hola tortolitos, disfrutan su beso" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?! No te conformaste con tu propia saga con tus amigas junto con los piratas" –dijo fruñendo el ceño.

Prilla: "Pues sí, pero tenía que aparecer en cualquier momento"

Flyer: " _Y justo en un mal momento…_ " –se dijo a sí mismo.

Prilla: "Si no me engañan mis ojos, observe que estaban besándose, ¿o me lo van a negar?"

Vidia y Flyer se miraron y ambos suspiraron mientras asentían con la cabeza provocando que Prilla soltara un chillido de alegría, ella abrazo a Vidia sabiendo bien que su amiga finalmente había encontrado nuevamente el amor.

Prilla: "Oh Vidia, estoy muy feliz por ti" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "Gracias, Prilla" –dijo ella mientras la abrazaba.

Flyer: "Prilla, por si no te has dado cuenta, acabas de arruinar un beso que estaba preparando para ella" –le dijo a ella.

Prilla: "Puedes hacerlo en otro momento"

Flyer: "Oye, pero si yo estaba…"

Prilla: "Por ahora, tengo que felicitar a mi amiga" –dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Vidia.

Flyer suspiro mientras observaba a Prilla quien abrazaba a Vidia luego de enterarse de su relación con ella y eso tomo un buen tiempo.

* * *

Wallace: "Entonces, me estas queriendo decir de que Gale estaba enamorada de ti" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de los animales.

Alan: "No la culpo, ella eligió un buen hombre gorrión para enamorarse" –dijo con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

Trenk: "¿Y como lo tomo ella cuando se lo dijiste?"

Alan: "Ella se lo tomo muy bien, no vi ninguna expresión deprimente en ella" –le dijo al artesano.

Desde ahí, los hombres gorriones notaron de que Flyer no estaba con ellos desde hace unas horas.

Wallace: "Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Flyer?"

Trenk y Alan negaron con la cabeza haciendo que Wallace pensara al respecto.

Trenk: "De seguro estará en sus aventuras en solitario" –dijo.

Alan: "Puede ser, o quizá se encuentre en su casa"

Desde ahí, los hombres gorriones observaron a tanto hadas como hombres gorriones estaban tomados de las manos haciéndolos pensar que estaban en una relación.

Trenk: "Ah, el amor fluye en Pixie Hollow, es por eso que tengo una relación con Silvermist"

Wallace/Alan: "Y yo no tengo a nadie" –dijeron al unísono.

Trenk: "Pues, si no consiguen a ningún hada, estarán _Forever Alone_ " –dijo con una sonrisa.

Wallace: "¿Saben qué? Voy a conseguir a un hada y será la primera en pasar ese puente" –dijo señalando un puente pequeño.

Ellos estaban en un patio nocturno en donde las hadas estaban disfrutando ahí luego de estar con sus labores y los hombres gorriones observaron al hada que paso en el puente resulto ser Iridessa.

Trenk: "¿Iridessa? ¿Están seguros?" –les dijo a ellos alzando una ceja.

Wallace: "Bueno, poniéndome a pensar, ella tiene su _gusto_ " –dijo mientras volaba para acercarse a ella.

Trenk y Wallace se quedaron observando a Wallace quien estaba conversando con Iridessa y ambos hombres gorriones se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con unas miradas aburridas.

* * *

Flyer y Vidia volaron en la casa de Vidia para poder despedirse el uno al otro luego de tener una noche muy apasional tras declararse su amor hacia ellos.

Vidia: "Flyer, gracias por hacerme creer una vez más en el amor, jamás pensé que lo obtendría"

Flyer: "Descuida, siempre estaré a tu lado para amarte y protegerte" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Vidia: "No tienes que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme yo sola, cariño" –dijo un poco burlona.

Flyer le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Vidia se metió en a su casa mientras que Flyer suspiro de alivio.

Flyer: "Lo hiciste muy bien, campeón" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, observo unos ojos completamente en blanco tras observarlo tanto a él como a Vidia haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz suspirara.

Flyer: "Hola Tinkerbell, hola Rosetta, bonita noche, ¿no creen?" –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia titulada "El Amor" en español latino.**_


	84. El amor IV

Tinkerbell y Rosetta estaban con las mandíbulas abiertas luego de que observaran como Flyer y Vidia se habían besado en los **LABIOS** , para ella fue algo que no se las esperaban mientras que Flyer simplemente se quedó mirándolas.

Flyer: "Chicas, ¿no dirán nada?" –les pregunto a ellas.

Tinkerbell: "¿O mis ojos me engañas o tú besaste a Vidia?"

Flyer: "Pues… si, la bese en los labios" –dijo señalando sus labios.

Rosetta: "Esto es totalmente increíble" –chillo de alegría.

Flyer hizo una mueca tras escuchar el chillido de Rosetta haciendo que sus orejas se movieran, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le tapó la boca al hada del jardín para que dejara de chillar.

Tinkerbell: "Por fin, Vidia encontré a su amor verdadero" –dijo ella, feliz por su amiga.

Flyer: "Que puedo decir, soy un campeón. Aparte, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Rosetta: "Vinimos a visitar a Vidia para ir juntas a un paseo con Zarina" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "Ok, bueno, será mejor que me tenga que ir"

Las chicas se despidieron de Flyer haciendo que él saliera volando muy veloz hasta llegar en el centro de Pixie Hollow en donde casi todas las hadas se encontraban ahí.

Flyer: "Bueno, me parece que los demás deben estar aquí" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Y efectivamente lo era, Flyer observo a sus amigos quienes estaban comiendo un gigante pastel y cada uno hacia una competencia para saber quién sería el ganador. Flyer se acercó a ellos para verlos comer.

Flyer: "Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?"

Alan: "Comiendo este pastel, esta delicioso" –dijo con la boca llena.

Liz: "Alan, no se come con la boca llena" –ella le dijo, teniendo la comida en su boca.

Wallace: "Mira quien habla"

Gale: "Dejen de hablar y terminemos con esta competencia"

Trenk: "Ya creo que la victoria será mía"

Flyer se quedó mirándolos mientras observaban a las demás hadas quienes interactuaban entre ellos, desde allí, observo a Zarina quien estaba acompañada de Fawn enseñándola unos frascos. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se acercó a ellas para conversar un rato.

Flyer: "Hola chicas"

Zarina/Fawn: "Hola Flyer" –dijeron ellas al unísono.

Flyer: "¿Que hacen?"

Zarina: "Le estoy enseñando a Fawn acerca de los polvillos de diferentes talentos" –dijo ella enseñándoles unos frascos que contenían polvillos de cada talento.

Flyer: "Oh, eso es muy interesante, ¿y para que lo usan?"

Zarina: "Cada polvillo se utiliza para el hada correspondiente a su talento" –ella le explico.

Fawn: "Tras regresar a Pixie Hollow, ella estaba creado estos polvillos durante estas semanas y logro crear una cantidad de ello"

Flyer: "Interesante, creo que me vendría un poco de estos polvillos"

Zarina: "Sin embargo, tengo que cuidarlos de ante cualquier peligro ya que estos polvillos son muy poderosos y temería que cayera en las manos equivocadas"

Flyer: "Si eso lograra a pasar, los Hadarriones estarán ahí para defenderlos" –dijo golpeando su pecho con orgullo.

Zarina y Fawn se rieron ante la expresión de Flyer haciendo que él también se echara a reír y lo hicieron en unos minutos para que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se sentara en el lugar de ellas para conversar.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una sombra había escuchado toda la información desde un escondite y tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

" _ **Con que esos polvillos son muy poderosos, a mi Lady le va a fascinar esa noticia**_ " –dijo mientras desaparecía mágicamente.

* * *

 _ **Y así termina esta pequeña historia de amor al español latino.**_


	85. Los polvillos talentosos

_**Hola a todos, aquí tiene la sexta saga de Hadarriones situada en la última película de Disney Hadas: Tinkerbell y la bestia de Nunca jamás. Disfruten.**_

* * *

Un año ha pasado durante los sucesos en Tierra firme y los Hadarriones han estado protegiendo Pixie Hollow de cualquier peligro. Conocieron nuevos reclutas como Diana, Fiorella y Steve y ellos también los ayudaban en momentos difíciles, pero hoy no había ningún peligro y los protectores se estaban tomando un descanso. Flyer y compañía se encontraban en el bosque maldito debido a que Mec los había llamado para entregarles las nuevas esferas talentosas para los 3 nuevos miembros.

Mec: "Perfecto, aquí tienen, Hadarriones" –les dijo mientras le entregaba las nuevas esferas talentosas.

Flyer, Alan y Gale tomaron las nuevas esferas talentosas y observaron que tenían el color característico de cada talento.

Trenk: "Perfecto, 3 nuevas esferas para los 3 nuevos miembros" –dijo.

Mec: "Tomo tiempo en crearlos, pero finalmente están hechos"

Gale: "Eres muy fascinante, Mec" –ella le dijo al hechicero.

Mec se rió un poco mientras que Flyer acomodaba su cuerpo para poder irse a Pixie Hollow.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, es momento de irnos" –le dijo a su grupo.

Wallace: "Es cierto, tengo que hacer bolas de agua para los renacuajos"

Alan: "¿Bolas de agua para los renacuajos?" –pregunto un poco incrédulo.

Wallace: "No me mires, yo no hice esa idea" –dijo defendiéndose.

Los Hadarriones salieron de la cabaña y se fueron directamente a Pixie Hollow para hacer sus labores, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se percató de que un ser oscuro estaba observándolos y se fue donde ellos disimuladamente para no ser visto.

Los Hadarriones habían llegado a Pixie Hollow y cada uno se fueron a sus labores dejando a Flyer solo, de ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se le ocurrió una idea.

Flyer: "Creo que visitare a Zarina para preguntarle acerca de los nuevos polvillos talentosos" –se dijo a si mismo mientras salía volando.

El ser oscuro observo a Flyer quien se iba a la casa de Zarina y lo siguió disimuladamente para no ser visto. Al momento de que Flyer llegara a la casa de Zarina, escucho una explosion que vino dentro de la casa y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz tocó la puerta solo para ser recibido por una Zarina cubierta de polvillo amarillo.

Flyer: "Je…je… **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** " –se echó a reír tras ver la cara de Zarina cubierta de polvillo amarillo.

Zarina resoplo mientras observaba a Flyer quien estaba riéndose hasta mas no poder.

Zarina: "¿Terminaste?"

Flyer: "Un momento… sí, he terminado" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Zarina: "Ok, ¿deseas algo?" –dijo ella quitándose el polvillo de su cara.

Flyer: "Por supuesto, quería saber acerca del polvillo morado"

Zarina: "Déjame adivinar, lo quieres para tus alas"

Flyer: "Porque razón quiero ser el hombre gorrión más veloz de todos" –le dijo a ella.

Zarina: "Ok, entra" –dijo ella dejándolo pasar.

Flyer entro a la casa de zarina y el ser oscuro estaba a punto de entrar…

 **¡PAM!**

Si no fuera de que Flyer le cerró la puerta directo en la cara, provocando que el ser oscuro cayera al suelo.

Zarina: "Entonces, ¿lo quieres ahora mismo?"

Flyer: Si, tal vez lo use para casos de emergencia"

Zarina le dio un frasco de polvillo morado a Flyer quien este lo tomo y observo el polvillo con una mirada de sorpresa.

Zarina: "Lo hice con las hojas que usan como vestimenta las fast-flying fairies"

Flyer: "Zarina, realmente eres un hada sorpréndete… ¿Cuál dices que es tu talento?" –le dijo a ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Zarina: "Alquimia, polvillo de Alquimia" –dijo ella con orgullo.

Flyer: "Ok, pero será mejor que lo guardes en secreto, no sabemos que peligro ambicioso pueda escucharnos"

Zarina: "Peligro ambicioso, como los piratas"

Flyer: "Puede ser, pero, aun así, tienes que estar muy intenta ante cualquier peligro"

Zarina: "No te preocupes, Flyer, se cómo cuidarme. Recuerda que estuve rodeada de piratas fuertes" –dijo ella.

Flyer le guiño un ojo y se fue volando de la casa de Zarina dejándola sola, la hada Alquimista se quedó trabajando en los nuevos polvillo sin darse cuenta que el ser oscuro estaba observándola desde la ventana y se rió lentamente mientras desaparecía mágicamente.

En la noche, Zarina estaba acomodado todas sus cosas luego de mucho trabajo de crear polvillo de diferentes talentos, ella se acostó en su cama mientras dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, el ser oscuro entro discretamente a la casa mientras observaba los polvillos de cada talento en cada frasco.

"Finalmente, todos estos polvillos será perfecto para el plan de mi Lady" –dijo mientras tomaba los frascos con los polvillos.

De ahí, el ser oscuro sintió como Zarina estaba murmurando algo y de ahí ella se calló haciendo que el ser oscuro suspirara de alivio.

"Bueno, será mejor que contacte a mi Lady" –se dijo a sí mismo.

 **-En otro lado-**

En un reino totalmente solitario, una mujer se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras que la oscuridad le tapaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo, estaba un poco impaciente debido a que estuvo esperando por unas horas una llamada por parte de su esclavo quien se había ido a Pixie Hollow para robar unos ingredientes faltantes. De ahí recibió una llamada dentro de una bola de cristal y la mujer hizo elevar la bola de cristal para contestar la llamada.

"¿Lograste encontrarlos?" –pregunto la mujer.

" _ **Por supuesto mi Lady, tengo en mi poder los polvillos talentosos**_ " –le dijo a su Lady.

"Excelente, con esos polvillos planeare crear a mis propias hadas talentosas con un poco de maldad mía" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

" _ **Disculpe mi Lady, pero exactamente, ¿para qué quiere los polvillos?**_ " –le pregunto a su Lady.

"Bueno, necesito los polvillos por un cierto favor que le hice a alguien, solamente te puedo decir eso" –dijo ella sin dar más explicación.

" _ **Ok, estaré ahí cuando antes**_ " –dijo cortando la llamada.

El ser oscuro salió de la casa de Zarina y cuando se alejó un poco más, observo que todo el lugar estaba teniendo una luz verde y el ser oscuro observo en el cielo una cometa verde que se fue disparando hacia otro lado, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

"Oh, será mejor de tenerlo alejado del plan" –dijo mientras salía volando de Pixie Hollow.


	86. Descubriendo el plan

Al día siguiente en Pixie Hollow, Gale se había levantado muy temprano debido a que tenía que ir donde Liz ya que le prometió que la ayudaría en recolectar algunas flores en el lado sur de Nunca jamás, el hada del jardín voló con todo hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga quien todavía estaba dormida.

Gale: "Liz, despierta, ya es hora de recolectar las flores" –dijo ella mientras la sacudía de su cama.

Liz: "Ay… 5 minutos más" –murmuro ella.

Gale: "No, es hora de levantarse, así que hazlo ahoritita"

El hada del jardín tomo con fuerza la sabana de Liz haciendo que el hada de la luz girara durante 3 segundos hasta caer debajo de su cama.

Liz: "Ouch, eso sí es una buena manera de despertar a alguien" –dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Gale: "Bueno, ya que te levantaste _por tu cuenta_ , vayamos al sur de Nunca jamás" –dijo ella.

Liz: "Ok, solo déjame vestirme" –dijo ella mientras abría su armario.

Gale: "¿Vestirte? Liz, has dormido con su vestimenta"

Liz: "Corrección, lo que estoy usando **ES** mi piyama" –dijo ella aclarándola.

Liz abrió su armario en donde tenía toda su ropa y Gale puso los ojos en blanco cuando descubrió que todas las vestimentas de Liz eran las misma y el hada de la luz tomo una para cambiarse. Luego de 1 minuto, ella estaba lista.

Liz: "Ok, vayámonos" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Las amigas se fueron de Pixie Hollow para ir directamente hacia el sur de Nunca jamás para recolectar flores muy hermosas para la casa de Gale. Al entrar al sur, ellas notaron que el lugar estaba un poco vacío y que no habitaban casi nadie.

Liz: "Gale, segura que fue buena idea ir aquí"

Gale: "C-claro, solo busquemos las flores y nos iremos de inmediato" –dijo ella mientras tragaba saliva.

Gale y Liz observaron unas flores muy exóticas y bajaron para verlas mejor y notaron que las flores brillaban en los colores que las hada pudieran identificarse, el rosa y el amarillo.

Liz: "Wow, son muy preciosas"

Gale: "Si, será mejor que busquemos otras flores" –ella le dijo a Liz.

El hada de la luz asintió y cuando ellas se iban a retirar, una flor estaba parpadeando un color oscuro indicando que alguien que caracterizaba con ese color estaba en este lugar.

Liz: "Gale, creo que alguien está aquí" –dijo ella un poco temblorosa.

Gale: "Lo sé, será mejor que nos escondamos"

Las hadas se escondieron en un árbol mientras presenciaban a un ser oscuro que estaba cargando unos frascos y que se dirigía en línea recta.

Liz: "Gale, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" –ella le susurro a su amiga.

Gale: "Si, lo estoy mirando muy bien" –dijo ella.

El ser oscuro se detuvo un rato mientras hacía magia con sus manos haciendo que apareciera un portal de color rojo y el ser oscuro entro dejando el portal abierto. Gale u Liz observaron el portal y se miraron a ellas mismas.

Liz: "¿Entramos?"

Gale: "Oh si"

Las hadas entraron al portal y fueron teletransportadas a un reino muy oscuro y no habitaba nadie y al parecer, ellas estaban en un palacio y observaron al ser oscuro que estaba yéndose hacia otro lado.

Gale: "Vamos Liz, tenemos que ver lo que trama" –dijo ella mientras volaba.

Gale y Liz volaban discretamente para no ser vistas por el ser oscuro y ellas observaron que él había entrado a un lugar donde se suponía que era un trono y ellas se asomaron a la puerta semiabierta y observaron a una mujer hada que estaba sentada en su trono con una expresión de aburrimiento.

"Mi Lady, aquí les traigo los frascos con los polvillos de cada talento" –dijo mientras le enseñaba los frascos.

Gale y Liz pusieron los ojos en blanco tras descubrir que esos frascos le pertenecía a Zarina.

Liz: "No puede ser, esos son los frascos de Zarina"

Gale: "Lo sé, ¿Por qué los robo?"

La mujer hada voló muy despacio hacia el lugar en donde estaba el ser oscuro y le dio una sonrisa malvada, pero de satisfacción.

"Excelente trabajo, Bernand" –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Bernand era una creación de la mujer hada, él era una materia que tomo la forma de un hombre gorrión para identificarse.

Bernand: "Muchas gracias, Ladynight" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Gale/Liz: "¿Ladynight?" –dijeron ellas al unísono.

Ladynight era una mujer hada que tenía la misma edad que la reina Clarion, tenía un vestido color oscuro con un rubí en su pecho y la mitad de abajo se le veía las piernas quienes llevaban puesto botas de cuero.

Ladynight: "Ahora que tengo los polvillos talentosos, podre hacer nacer a mis propias hadas malvadas" –dijo mientras señalaban unas 6 flores de diente de león.

Gale y Liz estuvieron estupefactas tras ver a las flores quienes estaban intactas.

Gale: "¿Que dijo ella?"

Liz: "Que quiere crear sus propias hadas" –ella le respuesta.

Bernand: "Eso es una buena idea, pero después de eso, ¿Qué hará con las nuevas hadas?"

Ladynight: "No estoy seguro, pero ya se me ocurrirá. Bueno, mejor aprovechare este momento para…"

Bernand: "¡Crear a las nuevas hadas!" –grito alzando su brazo.

Ladynight: "No, iré a dormir un rato, después las creare" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Bernand se quedó en el trono cuidando los frascos mientras que Gale y Liz retrocedieron un rato y el hada de la luz tropezó con un palo haciéndolo caer y provocando un ruido llamando así la atención de Bernand.

Bernand: "¿Que fue eso"? –él dijo.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca y volaron rápidamente para que Bernand no las viera, Gale y Liz volaban desesperadamente para encontrar el portal que las transportaría a Neverland.

Liz: "¡Gale, lo estoy viendo!" –grito ella señalando el portal.

Gale: "Excelente, ahora entremos"

Las hadas se metieron de inmediato al portal y así no fueron vistas por Bernand. Al llegar a Nunca jamás, Gale y Liz observaron una vez más al portal y después se miraron la una con la otra.

Liz: "Tenemos que decirles a los chicos"

Gale: "Tienes razón, no sé qué planeara esa tal… ¿Ladyknight?"

Liz: "Ladynight" –ella la corrigió.

Gale: "Ok, vayámonos"

Las hadas volaron muy lejos para ir a Pixie Hollow y decirles a Flyer y los demás sobre la nueva villana que quiere acabar con Pixie Hollow y posiblemente, con ellos.


	87. Ir hacia el portal

Las chicas habían volado demasiado rápido para ir hacia Pixie Hollow y encontrar a los demás quienes estaban reunidos en la casa de Alan debido a que estaban discutiendo cosas de chicos. Gale toco la puerta de Alan y cuando fueron recibidas, ambas hadas observaron que estaban en una pelea de gatos y todo se debía a que había un queso en la mesa.

Gale: "¡Chicos, deténganse en ese momento!" –ella grito.

Los chicos se detuvieron en pelear y observaron a las chicas quienes habían tomado el queso.

Gale: "No puedo creer que estén peleando por un simple QUESO" –dijo ella.

De ahí, ella escucho un chillido atrás suyo y se volteó para observar a Queso, el ratón.

Gale: "No, Queso, me refería a ESTE queso" –dijo enseñándole el queso.

Queso lo entendió y se fue de la casa dejando con a los chicos con unas caras de confusión.

Gale: "Como decía, estamos aquí ya que tenemos que decirles de algo que Liz y yo hemos visto"

Wallace: "Siempre y cuando no sea algo peligroso"

Liz: "Se trata de algo peligroso"

Wallace simplemente frunció el ceño mientras gruñía.

Flyer: "¿Que ha pasado?"

Liz: "Bueno, resulta que Gale y yo fuimos al sur de Nunca jamás para recolectar algunas flores y todo eso, pero luego presenciamos una entidad oscura que estaba merodeando el bosque y con su magia o eso creo yo, abrió un portal que llevaba a un reino oscuro"

Trenk: "¿Y como supieron que era un reino oscuro?"

Gale: "Porque nosotras hemos entrado ahí"

Los hombres gorrione entendieron toda la parte de la historia y siguieron escuchando aún más.

Liz: "Cuando entramos, vimos a una mujer hada que tenía en su poder 6 hojas de diente de león y lo peor de todo es, también tiene los polvillos talentosos"

Chicos: " **¡¿Qué?!** "

Gale: "Así es, ese ser oscuro robo los polvillos de Zarina para entregársela a esa mujer hada"

Trenk: "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos directo hacia ese portal" –dijo sacando su martillo.

Alan: "Tenemos que ir cuanto antes"

Liz: "Como el portal se encuentra en el sur de Nunca jamás y nadie vive ahí, estoy segura de que todavía siga abierto"

Gale: "Cierto, vayámonos de inmediato" –dijo ella mientras comía el queso.

Los chicos bajaron sus mandíbulas tras ver eso y Gale simplemente los observo.

Gale: "¿Qué pasa? Parece que algo los dejo en shock"

Trenk: "Gale… **¡Te comiste el queso!** " –grito.

Gale: "¿En serio? Ups, que torpeza la mía"

Los chicos gruñeron y se fueron de la casa de Alan dejando a las chicas atrás de ellos.

Gale: "Uf, toda esta pelea fue debido a un simple queso"

Liz: "Si, _un simple queso_ que tú lo has comido"

Gale: "Bueno, tenía hambre" –ella se defendió.

Las chicas salieron de la casa de Alan y siguieron a los chicos quienes todavía estaban esperándolas.

Los Hadarriones estuvieron volando durante 10 minutos hacia el sur de Nunca jamás mientras buscaban el bosque en donde estaba el portal. Al momento de que llegaran al bosque, observaron en cada lugar hasta que Wallace observo un portal rojo.

Wallace: "¡Oigan, encontré el portal!" –él les aviso.

Los demás fueron donde Wallace y observaron el portal que todavía estaba abierto.

Flyer: "Bueno, ¿Quién va primero?"

Alan: "Tiene que ser el mas cobarde"

Wallace: "Ah no, ¿y por qué yo debo ir primero?" –dijo en su defensa.

Alan se golpeó la frente al momento de escucharlo.

Trenk: "Sera mejor que entremos entre el más valiente y el mas cobarde"

Flyer: "Ok" –dijo mientras empujaba a Trenk en el portal.

De ahí, todos se metieron al portal y entraron al reino oscuro en donde todo estaba como Gale y Liz lo recuerdan.

Wallace: "Bueno, ya entramos, ¿ahora qué?"

Gale: "Tenemos que encontrar el trono de la mujer hada y rescatar los dusts talentosos"

Alan: "¿Y que hay las hojas de diente de león?"

Liz: "Obviamente también las sacaremos de aquí"

" _ **Me temo que eso no será posible**_ " –dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Todos voltearon y observaron a un hombre gorrión hecho de materia que Gale y Liz lo conoce como Bernand.

Trenk: "¿Y esta plastilina mal hecha?" –pregunto con un poco de burla.

Bernand: "Soy el fin de tu existencia" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Parece que tenemos un obstáculo. Trenk, Alan, vayamos a darle una golpiza"

Trenk y Alan asintieron y volaron directamente hacia Bernand para atacarlo mientras que este último hacia salir brazos largos para poder atacarlo hasta que Flyer le dio una patada en la cara.

Gale: "¡Salgamos de aquí!" –ella le dijo a Wallace y Liz.

Los demás entraron al trono y observaron los polvillos talentosos y las hojas de diente de león y el hombre gorrión del agua tomo los frascos.

Wallace: "Ok, tengo los frascos"

Gale: "Ok, yo y Liz vamos a llevarnos los…"

De ahí, escucharon unos truenos que estaba cerca de ellos y presenciaron la presencia de Ladynight quien tenía una mirada oscura y perversa que hizo que Wallace se estremeciera.

Ladynight: "Bueno, _**creo que tengo visita**_ " –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.


	88. Una sorpresa realmente inesperada

Gale, Liz y Wallace observaban a Ladynight quien estaba sumamente parada en el lugar en donde ella apareció mientras ella observaba a las hadas quienes estaban llevándose los polvillos talentosos y las hojas de diente de león.

Ladynight: "Que corteses haberme visitado, normalmente no recibí ninguna visita después la guerra de las Black fairies contra Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella.

Wallace: " _Y porque razón_ " –se dijo a sí mismo.

Gale se acercó donde las hojas de diente de león para poder protegerlas de Ladynight.

Gale: "Escucha, ¿Por qué tienes a estas hojas de dientes de león que se suponía que sería nuevas llegadas? –dijo ella en forma de exigencia.

Ladynight alzo una ceja ante el tono de voz de Gale.

Ladynight: "Bueno, tengo 2 razones para eso. La primera es que como te habrás dado cuenta, el reino está muy vacío y por lo menos necesito algunas compañías y la segunda, es por un trato que tuve hace tiempo atrás"

Liz: "¿Con quién?"

Cuando Ladynight iba a revelar el nombre, Gale la interrumpió.

Gale: "Bueno, pero, ¿para qué quieres los polvillos talentosos?"

Ladynight: "Simple, necesito los polvillos para hacerlos hadas y con un poco de mi magia hare que sean mis súbditos… para así mandarlos a destruir Pixie Hollow"

Wallace: "Y no puedes elegir otro lugar para destruir, eso de destruir Pixie Hollow ya es muy predecible" –dijo.

Ladynight: "Como sea, fuera de mi trono" –dijo ella alzando su brazo mientras hacía aparecer una lanza de masa oscura.

La mujer hada la lanzo contras ellos y pudieron esquivarlos con facilidad, eso hizo que Ladynight gruñera y lanzara unas cuantas lanzas hacia ellos.

Wallace: "Chicas, tengan cuidado, esta mujer no parara de lanzarnos lanzas" –dijo mientras esquivaba unas lanzas.

Liz: "Ok. Chispas, ojalá hubiera luz para atacar contra ella" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Bernand fue lanzado desde la puerta hasta chocar con Ladynight quien ella hizo detener las lanzas. Flyer y los demás entraron al trono y observaron a los otros y también a Ladynight.

Flyer: "¡Je! Pensé que la nueva adversaria podría durar más" –dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

Wallace sostuvo las hojas de diente de león mientras que Liz agarraba los polvillos talentosos.

Alan: "Muy bien, salgamos de aquí antes de que…"

Sin embargo, Bernand les quito a Wallace las hojas de diente de león mientras que también lo hizo con los polvillo talentosos. El hombre gorrión hecho de materia echo a cada diente de león un polvillo talentoso y eso era solo la fase 1 del plan de Ladynight.

Ladynight: "Excelente Bernand, ahora dame el libro y búscame la página"

Bernand: "Como usted diga, mi Lady" –dijo.

Hizo aparecer el libro de hechizos y volteaba las paginas sin mirarlas y le dio a Ladynight para que dijera el hechizo.

Ladynight: "¡ **Magicis tenebras entium, quae sunt animae mortuae!** " –dijo ella.

De ahí, un rayo oscuro apareció de la nada y se dividió en 6 mientras se iba dirigiendo a las hojas de dientes de león quienes estaban ya puesta al polvillo. Los Hadarriones observaron eso y cada uno fue donde una hoja de dientes de león para llevárselas, pero fueron recibidos por los rayos juntos con las hojas de diente de león.

Ladynight: "¡¿Qué cara…?!"

Un destello de luz brillante ilumino todo el reino haciendo que Ladynight escapara junto con Bernand hacia quien sabe dónde y el destello de luz desapareció al instante dejando a los Hadarriones un poco adoloridos.

Trenk: "Ay, mi cabeza"

Gale: "Eso fue muy doloroso" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "¿Ya estoy en casa?"

Flyer se agarró la cabeza mientras sentía un pie pequeño que hizo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se extrañara y se volteó solo para observar algo que jamás había visto en su vida: una niña hada quien estaba asustada al momento de verlo.

Flyer: "Chicos, tienen que ver esto"

Los Hadarriones se voltearon solo para observar a un grupo de niños hadas quienes estaban sumamente asustados tras saber que no sabían en donde estaban.

Trenk: "Esto tiene que ser una broma"

Alan: "Lo veo y no lo creo"

Flyer se acercó un poco a la niña hada quien tenía la vestimenta de las hadas de vuelo veloz e incluso tenía el mismo color de cabello de Flyer, ella retrocedió un poco pensando de que Flyer iba a lastimarla.

Flyer: "Hey, tranquila, no te haré daño" –dijo con una agradable sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano a ella.

La niña hada la observo y alzo su mano para agarrar la de Flyer. Cuando ambos tenían sus manos justas, tanto sus ojos como sus alas comenzaron a brillar y salir chispas de color morado.

Flyer: "Eres casi igual a mi" –le dijo a ella.

Los demás observaron que algunos de los niños hadas tenían sus rasgos y características, habían 3 niños gorriones y 3 niñas hadas (contando con la niña hada de Flyer). Todos ellos estaban asustados y cada uno de los Hadarriones decidió acercarse a ellos y sus ojos como sus alas les paso lo mismo como lo que le paso a Flyer.

Gale: "Pobrecitos, tienen mucho miedo" –dijo ella cargando a un niño gorrión con sus rasgos.

Alan: "Tenemos que sacarlos antes de que…"

Desde ahí, todo el reino comenzó a temblar y los Hadarriones sostuvieron a los niños hadas de ahí para ir hacia Nunca jamás. Encontraron el portal que todavía seguía abierto y pudieron escapar con éxito. Al hacerlo, notaron que los niños hadas estaban aferrados a cada uno de ellos.

Liz: "¿Qué se supone que haremos con ellos?"

Flyer: "Bueno, tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar para que podamos protegerlos. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer hada quera atraparlos"

Trenk: "Si, pero, ¿A dónde los llevamos?"

Flyer: "Simple, a mi casa ya que no hay muchas hadas"

Gale: "Buen punto" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones volaron directamente hacia la casa de Flyer para ahí cuidar a los niños hadas y también explicarles acerca de su llegada _muy casual_ a este nuevo mundo.


	89. Es hora de cuidar a los niños hadas

Los Hadarriones se encontraban en la casa de Flyer después del incidente que tuvieron en el reino oscuro contra Ladynight y para la sorpresa de todos, ellos tenían que cuidar a unos niños hadas gracias a los polvillos talentosos y la magia de Ladynight. Los niños hadas no dijeron nada ni se movieron luego de que los Hadarriones los llevara hacia el lugar en donde estaban haciéndolos preocupar.

Trenk: "Bueno, ahora que estos niños han nacido, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?"

Liz: "No sé ustedes, pero tenemos que cuidarlos a cada uno de ellos"

Alan: "¿Por qué?"

Wallace: "No seas tarado, tenemos que cuidarlos ya que no saben absolutamente nada de Pixie Hollow, apenas tienen 6 minutos de nacidos"

Flyer observo a la niña hada quien estaba sentada en la cama del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz y decidió acercarse a ella para saber cómo estaba.

Flyer: "Hey, ¿todo bien?" –le dijo a ella.

La niña hada asintió lentamente haciendo que Flyer le diera una cálida sonrisa mientras que los otros niños hadas solamente estaban observando.

Flyer: "Veo que cada niño tiene nuestras características, específicamente por el cabello, yo digo que cada uno tome a uno de ellos y los lleve a su casa para que puedan enseñarle acerca de nuestros talentos" –explico.

Gale: "Ok, pero, ¿no se darán cuenta las demás hadas de que unos niños hadas se encuentre en Pixie Hollow?"

Alan: "Tampoco olvidemos a la reina Clarion"

Flyer: "Bueno, será mejor que los escondamos, después ya veremos lo demás"

Trenk: "En ese caso, me llevare a la niña que tiene el color de cabello como el mío" –dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña hada quien tenía sus rasgos.

La niña hada observo a Trenk quien la cargo para después salir de la casa de Flyer, eso hizo que los demás hiciera lo mismo con los otros niños hadas.

Alan: "Espero que no nos metamos en un problema" –dijo mientras cargaba a un niño gorrión.

Liz: "Aw, pero si es tan lindo el niño gorrión, tiene mi color de cabello" –dijo ella mientras pellizcaba juguetonamente la mejilla del niño gorrión.

Los Hadarriones salieron de la casa de Flyer dejándolo a él y a la niña hada, ninguno de ellos habló durante 1 minuto y Flyer decidió romper ese silencio.

Flyer: "Bueno, primero tendría que ponerte un nombre ya que no puedo decirte simplemente 'niña hada', veamos…" –dijo mientras pensaba.

La niña hada observo a Flyer quien estaba pensando en el nombre para ella hasta que él hizo un gesto de expresión.

Flyer: "Muy bien, a partir de ahora te llamaras Peggy" –dijo con una sonrisa.

A Peggy le gusto su nombre y abrazo a Flyer quien este le devolvió también el abrazo.

Peggy: "Gracias… Flyer"

Flyer: "Ok, pero me tendrás que decir papá" –le dijo a ella.

Peggy: "Esta bien, papi" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, ambos escucharon un rugido que hizo que los pájaros volaran hacia otro lado.

Flyer: "¿Qué fue eso?"

* * *

Ladynight estaba totalmente frustrada debido a que sus planes habían sido frustrados por los Hadarriones mientras que Bernand observaba cada lugar por si habían roto algo.

Ladynight: "No puedo creer que estos estúpidos hayan tirado mis planes al suelo" –dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su trono –"Y lo peor de todo es que se llevaron a mis nuevos esclavos"

Bernand: "Bueno, vea el lado bueno, consiguió transformar a esas hojas de dientes de león en hadas malvadas"

De ahí, Bernand observo el libro de hechizo que estaba en el suelo y que casualmente estaba abierto en la página donde estaba el hechizo, él lo tomo para leerlo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando se enteró que en realidad Ladynight hizo magia para hacerlos nacer, pero no hacerlos malvados.

Ladynight: "Tienes razón, será mejor que me prepare para observar a estas nuevas hadas malvadas que causaran terror en Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella mientras se reía.

Bernand también se rió nerviosamente mientras miraba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo evitar la furia de su Lady cuando se entere la verdad.

Bernand (Mente): "Ahora sí estoy muerto, mi Lady me convertirá en comida para calamares"

* * *

Trenk: "Muy bien Hana, aprenderás los mejores trucos de tu guapo y extravagante padre" –dijo mientras hacía acrobacias con su martillo.

Hana era el nombre de la niña hada que se había ido con él y estaba observando las cualidades de su "padre" y a ella le gustaba en realidad.

Trenk: "Muy bien, lo básico que puedes hacer… es crear una tetera" –dijo mientras le daba una madera circular.

Hana observo la madera y tomo el martillo de Trenk tratando de cortarla para hacer una tetera, pero sin querer ella soltó el martillo hacia atrás chocando contra cualquier cosa hasta clavarse en la pared en donde estaba Trenk, el martillo se había clavado debajo de la entrepierna de Trenk haciendo que el Tinker sparrow man se estremeciera.

Trenk: "Bueno, será mejor que el martillo lo utilicemos más adelante" –dijo mientras tomaba el martillo.

Hana: "Perdón papá, creo que necesitare experiencia en esto de ser una artesana" –dijo ella mientras bajaba su mirada.

Trenk: "No, linda, solamente necesitas práctica. Yo estoy seguro que será una gran artesana" –dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

De ahí, alguien estaba tocando la puerta y Trenk la abrió solo para revelar que era Silvermist.

Trenk: "¡Sil! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Silvermist: "Te extrañaba mucho, Trenk" –dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente.

Trenk: "Jeje, a mí también me extrañaba verte, pero viniste en el momento más inoportuno" –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Silvermist: "No te preocupes, si estas haciendo tus inventos, yo puedo observar" –dijo ella mientras lo besaba en la cara.

Trenk: "No Sil, no entiendes, yo…"

Silvermist: "Vamos, solamente quiero estar…"

De ahí, Silvermist observo a Hana quien estaba mirando un poco curiosa ante la escena que estaban haciendo Trenk y ella.

Silvermist: "Trenk, puedes explicarme que está pasando" –dijo ella dejándolo de abrazar.

Trenk: "Bueno, será una larga historia"

Trenk le conto todo acerca del nacimiento de Hana y los demás niños hadas que los Hadariones estaban cuidando, Silvermist observaba a cada rato a Hana quien jugaba con las cosas de Trenk mientras que el hada del agua observaba a su novio.

Trenk: "En otras palabras, Hana tiene mi sangre lo cual me hace responsable de ella"

Silvermist: "Aunque no entendí en algunas cosas, ella tiene casi tus rasgos y es muy bonita"

Hana: "Papá"

Trenk: "¿Dime, nena?"

Hana: "¿Ella es mi mamá?" –dijo ella señalando a Silvermist.

Trenk y Silvermist se sonrojaron ante esa pregunta haciendo que Hana los observara.

Trenk: "Bueno, Sil es… como decirlo… veamos…"

Silvermist: "Si" –dijo ella tomando por sorpresa a Trenk –"Yo soy tu mamá" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hana voló directo hacia Silvermist para poder abrazarla sabiendo que ella era su "madre", Silvermist estaba abrazándola también haciendo que Trenk simplemente observara la escena.

Silvermist: "¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo madre-hija?" –pregunto ella.

Hana: "Si, me encantaría" –dijo ella con alegría.

Silvermist: "Ok, será mejor decirle a tu padre que se prepare para que nos lleve" –dijo ella mientras observaba a Trenk.

Trenk parpadeo ante eso.

Trenk: "Pero, ¿Qué está pashando?"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**_

 **Trivia** **:** _ **El nombre de Peggy hace una referencia a Peggy Holmes, directora de la cuarta y quinta película de Tinkerbell.**_


	90. Las verdades no siempre se ocultan

En la laguna de Nunca jamás, Wallace le enseñaba a "su hija" quien le puso de nombre Lisa, a cómo crear pequeñas bolas de agua.

Wallace: "Bien, está aprendiendo muy rápido" –le dijo a ella.

Lisa estaba sosteniendo con cuidado una bola de agua para ponerla en una telaraña, había puesto 6 bolas de agua y ella lo estaba haciendo muy bien pese al miedo que tenía ella.

Lisa: "Listo, he terminado con todas las bolas de agua, papá" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Wallace: "Excelente, por eso tienes mi sangre, el talento del agua está en tus venas" –le dijo a ella.

Lisa abrazo a su papá quien este también le devolvió el abrazo, sin embargo, ambos escucharon unos ruidos que provenían muy cerca de ellos y observaron a Alan quien estaba con el niño gorrión liderando unas nutrias.

Wallace: "Hola Alan, veo que les estas enseñando a como dominarlas" –dijo llamando su atención.

Alan lo escucho y lo saludo mientras detenía a las nutrias y él junto con el niño gorrión se acercaron a él y Lisa.

Alan: "Así es, estoy enseñando a Bratt en como dominar algunas nutrias, a veces son muy difíciles de controlar"

Wallace: "Es verdad"

Alan: "Y cuéntame, ¿Qué les has enseñado a la niña hada?"

Wallace: "Lo más básico para una recién llegada, poner bolas de agua en las telarañas" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de los animales.

Desde ese momento, los estómagos de Bratt y Lisa comenzaron a gruñir demasiado haciendo que ellos se estremecieran un poco.

Bratt/Lisa: "Papá, tengo hambre" –dijeron lo mismo.

Alan: "Bueno, será mejor que te alimente bien"

Wallace: "Creo que yo también hare lo mismo con ella"

De ahí, ambos amigos se llevaron a "sus hijos" a comer algo para que no se murieran de hambre a la repostería de las hadas.

* * *

Gale y Liz estaban sumamente cansadas luego de enseñarles a "sus hijos" a enseñarles todo acerca de su talento de cada una de ellas. El niño gorrión que tenía Gale, y que le puso de nombre Scott, ella le había enseñado a como levantar a las flores y para sorpresa de Gale, Scott lo domino a la perfección. Mientras que Liz y el niño gorrión, cuyo nombre era Marth, controlo la luz a la perfección. Ahora los niños gorriones estaban jugando entre ellos mientras que sus madres estaban recuperando las energías.

Gale: "Quien diría que el trabajo de madre era muy agotador" –ella le dijo a Liz.

Liz: "Ahora puedo comprender a las madres humanas" –dijo ella.

Scott se lanzó donde su madre quien ella no se lo esperaba, pero igual ella lo atrapo.

Scott: "Mami, ¿podemos ir a comer?"

Gale: "Scott, has comido queso, pastelillos y leche de cabra, yo no puedo…"

De ahí, ella escucho el gruñido del estómago de Scott indicando que tenía hambre y él le ponía una cara triste a ella. Gale se mordió el labio inferior y dio un leve suspiro.

Gale: "Ok, más tarde iremos a comer" –dijo ella.

Liz estaba abrazando a Marth con cariño mientras que ambos observaban la escena de Gale con Marth. Sin embargo, Gale puso los ojos en blanco tras ver a Viola quien se estaba acercando hacia ellas.

Gale: "Scott, haz caso a mama y ve a esconderte sin decir ninguna palabra"

Liz: "Eso va para ti también, Marth"

Scott y Marth hicieron caso a sus madres y se escondieron para que Viola no los viera. Gale y Liz se acomodaron mientras observaban a Viola quien se acercó a ellas.

Viola: "Hola chicas, vengo a informales que la reina Clarion necesita de su presencia"

Gale: "¿Sucedió algo?"

Viola: "No es nada grave, solamente quieren hablar con ustedes" –respondió ella.

Liz: "En ese caso, estaremos con ella dentro de poco"

Viola: "Ok, las esperare más tar…"

" **¡OUCH!** "

Gale y Liz pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar ese sonido que pertenecía a Scott haciendo que Viola lo escuchara también.

Viola: "¿Ese es la voz de Wallace?"

Gale: "Eh… Si, ese es él"

Viola: "Perfecto, voy a hablar con él" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde se produjo el ruido.

Liz voló muy rápido e invadió el camino para que Viola no pudiera continuar.

Liz: "Bueno, Wallace está un poco contagioso y no querrás contagiarte"

"¿Qué yo que?" –dijo una voz haciendo que Liz pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Viola observo a Wallace quien estaba atrás de ella y estaba dudando de algo.

Viola: "Un momento, aquí hay gato encerrado" –dijo mientras volaba hacia el lugar en donde se produjo el ruido.

Liz hizo una mueca cuando observo a Viola quien puso los ojos en blanco tras observar a Scott y Marth.

Viola: "Vayan conmigo donde la reina"

Liz/Gale: "¡Estamos fritas!"

Wallace: "¿Qué yo que?"

* * *

Flyer se encontraba con Peggy comiendo arándanos, quesos y leche de cabra, no hubo ningún acontecimiento sobre el conocimiento de los niños hadas y eso alegro al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "No puedo ocultarte más tiempo, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de tu existencia" –le dijo a su hija.

Peggy: "Papá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Flyer: "Pero claro que si"

Peggy: "¿Cómo nacen los niños hadas?"

Flyer hizo una mueca tras escuchar esa pregunta y una idea se le vino a la mente.

Flyer: "Bueno, tu naciste tanto del polvillo de hadas como la magia de esa mujer hada. Normalmente las hadas nacen siendo un poco jóvenes, pero en tu caso es otra historia"

Peggy: "Ok, ¿y las hadas pueden tener bebés?"

Ya con esa pregunta, la mente de Flyer estaba dando vueltas por doquier.

Flyer: "Bueno, digamos que… cuando crezca te lo diré"

Peggy: "¿Y eso cuando seria?"

Flyer: "En 80 años" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, alguien estaba tocando la puerta y Flyer le dio flojera en abrir la puerta y decidió mandar a Peggy.

Flyer: "Peggy, sé una buena niña y abre la puerta, de seguro son tus tíos" –dijo refiriéndose a los Hadarriones.

Peggy fue donde la puerta para abrirla y cuando observo al hada que estaba en la puerta, una sonrisa le vino en la cara de la niña hada.

Peggy: "¡Papá, mami ya regreso!"

Flyer: "Eso es bueno… Momento, ¿mami?" –dijo extrañado.

El hombre gorrión observo en la puerta a Vidia quien tenía los ojos en blanco mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Peggy.

Vidia: "Flyer, será mejor que me des una buena explicación sobre esto"

Flyer: "Con mucho gusto te lo diré, entra"

Vidia cerró la puerta y caminaba lentamente debido a que Peggy la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Ella y Flyer se sentaron mientras que Peggy estaba en el medio de la mesa.

Peggy: "Finalmente, la familia está unida" –dijo con una alegre voz

Flyer: "Si, _finalmente_ " –dijo mientras tiraba su cabeza en la mesa.

Vidia: "Esto será _muy_ interesante de escuchar, cariño" –ella le dijo a Flyer.


	91. La verdad de los niños hadas es revelada

Flyer le había contado todo a Vidia, él le había dicho a ella sobre los polvillos talentosos, Peggy y en especial a la mujer hada quien supuso que pronto llegaría a Pixie Hollow para buscar a Peggy. Vidia dudo mucho en comprender, pero observo a Peggy quien estaba observando a "sus padres" y ella simplemente suspiro.

Vidia: "Flyer, solo tus amigos saben acerca de estos niños"

Flyer: "Si, y están manteniéndolos en buen secreto" –le dijo a ella.

De ahí, ambas hadas de vuelo veloz observaron a Peggy quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, relevando así su entusiasmo por verlos.

Peggy: "Entonces, ya que mamá está aquí, podremos irnos a salir un rato" –dijo ella mientras volaba hacia la puerta.

Flyer y Vidia observaron a Peggy quien había abierto la puerta y afuera de la casa, se encontraba Viola con una expresión seria.

Viola: "Flyer, que bueno encontrarte a ti a _tu hija_ , tienes que venir conmigo donde la reina Clarion" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Pregunta, ¿mis amigos se encuentran ahí también?"

Viola: "Si"

Flyer: "Oh, me lo temía" –dijo golpeándose la frente.

Peggy: "Papá…"

Flyer: "Tranquila Peggy, esto tomara unos minutos, luego todo va a ser como antes" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Vidia voló hacia el lado de Flyer, hasta que Viola la detuvo en volar.

Viola: "Perdón Vidia, pero la reina quiere ver a Flyer y la niña hada"

Vidia resoplo de enojo mientras observaba a Flyer quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y él le susurraba algo a ella.

Flyer: "Tranquila, yo me encargare de esto" –le susurro a ella.

Vidia asintió y ella salió de la casa de Flyer y Viola salió junto con el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz y su _hija_ para dirigirse donde la reina Clarion _._ Les tomaron unos 3 minutos en llegar al Pixie Dust Tree en donde los Hadarriones se encontraban esperándolos.

Flyer: "¿Qué paso?" –les pregunto a ellos.

Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "La culpa la tienen Gale y Liz" –dijeron al unísono.

Gale/Liz: "¡¿Qué?!" –ellas gritaron incrédulas.

Trenk: "Claro, eso te pasa por no cuidar bien a tu hijo…"

 **¡PAM!**

El artesano fue golpeado con una madera que le llego en la cara causada por el hada del jardín.

Gale: "No le eches la culpa a Scott, es un niño pequeño que no sabía lo que hacía"

Trenk: "Si, pero…"

 **¡PAM!**

Otro golpe le fue directo al artesano, pero esta vez era parte de Liz.

Liz: "Tampoco le eches la culpa a Marth" –dijo ella con un tono molesto.

Trenk: "Creo que me sangra la nariz" –dijo.

Viola: "Mejor vayamos donde la reina Clarion" –sugirió ella.

Viola fue primera para avisarle a la reina Clarion sobre los niños hadas mientras que los Hadarriones entraron atrás de ella y esperaron un rato hasta que ella les dijo a ellos que entraran.

Flyer: "Espero que la reina no tenga la misma expresión que siempre tiene"

Los Hadarriones observaron a la reina quien tenía una expresión leve.

Wallace: "Creo que si tiene la _misma_ expresión"

Reina Clarion: "Chicos, lo que me acaba de decir Viola, ¿es cierto?"

De ahí, la reina observo a los niños hadas quienes estaban aferrando a sus padres y ella levanto las cejas del asombro.

Gale: "Eh… creo que le gustara saber la historia" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Reina Clarion: "Eso es lo que mas quisiera"

Los Hadarriones le contaron a la reina Clarion todo acerca de los niños hadas, el portal y sobretodo, de Ladynight. La reina Clarion estaba escuchando cada detalle que los Hadarriones le daba a ella y reflexiono sobre el tema.

Flyer: "Ahora, estamos protegiendo a estos niños para que esa mujer hada no los encuentre"

Reina Clarion: "Ahora que lo dicen, he oído hablar sobre ella, nunca pensé que estuviera viva luego de tantos años" –dijo ella muy pensativa.

De ahí, Flyer sintió un agarre en su mano y observo a Peggy quien lo estaba mirando.

Peggy: "Papi, ¿Quién es ella?" –ella le pregunto a Flyer.

Flyer: "Oh, ella es la reina Clarion, la gobernante de todo Pixie Hollow" –él le explico a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Necesitare llamar a Nyx y a las hadas exploradoras para que investigue sobre este portal"

Trenk: "Reina, prácticamente **NO** necesitamos la ayuda de Nyx y de sus amigitas"

Reina Clarion: "Solamente la llamare por si acaso, necesito que todos ustedes cuiden de estos niños"

Wallace: "Buah, nunca pensé que el trabajo de padre sería una tarea muy difícil" –dijo.

Liz: "¿Eso quiere decir que los niños se quedan con nosotros?" –ella pregunto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Marth.

Reina Clarion: "Por supuesto, sería una maldad mía en desterrarlos de Pixie Hollow"

Flyer: "Gracias, reina Clarion" –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Los Fairows se iban del lugar hasta que la reina Clarion los detuvo.

Reina Clarion: "Esperen, hay algo que tienen que saber sobre Ladynight"

Alan: "Aparte de ser una mujer muy misteriosa y ambiciosa con destruir Pixie Hollow"

Liz: "¿Que puede ser tan malo que esa descripción?"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirando a la reina Clarion haciendo que ella suspirara.

Reina Clarion: "Ella… es la hermana de Skrill"


	92. Tenemos que proteger a los niños hadas

Trenk: "A ver, a ver, a ver, usted nos está queriendo decir que esa mujer hada, prácticamente ella, **¡ES LA HERMANA DE SKRILL!** " –grito incrédulo.

La reina Clarion se quedó en silencio por breves segundos hasta poder hablar.

Reina Clarion: "Me temo que si" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Pero, ella no tiene un parecido con Skrill"

Reina Clarion: "Si, pero Skrill sello a su propia hermana durante 54 años. A partir del último año, yo comenzaba como gobernante de Pixie Hollow y Skrill decidió nacer a su hermana a muy temprana edad"

Los Fairows se quedaron escuchándola.

Reina Clarion: "Durante la batalla con las Black fairies, Skrill decidió meter a su hermana hacia un lugar para que cuando una vez que él no estuviera, ella gobernaría el reino de las Black fairies".

Los Fairows parpadearon tras escuchar todo el concepto.

Wallace: "Reina Clarion, usted si es un misterio"

Reina Clarion: "Hay cosas que nadie conoce sobre mí, Wallace. Ahora quiero que cuiden a estos niños mientras que yo llamare a Nyx…"

Trenk: "Algo muy innecesario"

Reina Clarion: "Para que me pueda ayudar o por lo menos mandarme a una de sus scouts"

Los Hadarriones asintieron y se fueron directamente hacia otro lugar con los niños hadas. Con la revelación de Ladynight, los protectores de Pixie Hollow estarían más que preparados para el ataque de ella.

Flyer: "Ahora que sabemos la verdad, hay que protegerlos" –dijo mientras observaba a Peggy.

Hana agarro la mano de Trenk haciendo que el artesano la mirara.

Hana: "Papá, vamos a casa" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Ok, vayamos a casa" –dijo mientras la cargaba a Hana.

Los Hadarriones tomaron caminos diferentes para cuidar a cada niño y estar atento ante cualquier ataque de Ladynight.

* * *

En el sur de Nunca jamás, el portal estaba abierto y alguien lo traspasaba desde ahí y es entonces cuando ella salió de su reino oscuro, Ladynight y Bernand habían salido de ese lugar y ahora se encontraba en Nunca jamás.

Ladynight: "Nunca jamás, hace tiempo que no veía este sitio"

Bernand: "¿Y ahora que hacemos, mi Lady?"

Ladynight: "Lo que hemos venido _ **, a encontrar a esos niños hadas**_ " –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Flyer estaba prácticamente durmiendo mientras roncaba y Peggy estaba jugando con las cosas de su padre y alguien tocaba la puerta y la niña hada abrió para revelarse que era Vidia.

 _ **Nota del autor**_ _ **: Bueno, para no confundirlos, la conversación de la reina con los Hadarriones y la llegada de Ladynight a Nunca jamás ocurren en el mismo día en donde como pasa en la película, Fawn se va a investigar a Gruff acompañado del tema "Strange Sight". Como se ve en la escena, transcurre un día.**_

Peggy: "¡Mami!" grito ella mientras abrazaba a Vidia.

Vidia le devolvió el abrazo mientras ella pasaba a la casa de Flyer. Ella observo a Flyer quien estaba prácticamente dormido y la hada de vuelo veloz decidió darle una broma.

Vidia: "Peggy, tráeme un poco de agua"

Peggy: "Ok" –dijo ella obedeciéndola.

Peggy le entrego un vaso de agua a Vidia y ella le echo el agua haciendo que Flyer reaccionara de una forma exagerada.

Flyer: "AY, AY, AY, Saqueís a las hadas y niños al primer bote, el barco se hundais" –grito.

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a Vidia quien tenía una sonrisa de malicia, pero con un toque de burla, haciendo que Flyer gruñera.

Flyer: "Vaya manera de despertarme, Vidia" –dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Vidia: "Es increíble que todavía estés durmiendo cuando Peggy esta aburrida" –replico ella.

Flyer: "Peggy ha estado toda la noche jugando y yo no pude ni dormir un ratito" –dijo él.

Vidia: "Por supuesto, ella es una niña"

Flyer: "Parece que la maternidad ya tomo control de ti" –le dijo a ella con un tono de burla.

De ahí, Vidia le mostro su mano derecha haciendo que Flyer se extrañara.

Vidia: "¿Y el anillo para cuándo?"

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

De ahí, ambos escucharon a Peggy quien estaba observando la ventana.

Peggy: "Papá, hay un hada que está en la puerta" –ella le aviso.

Flyer fue donde la puerta y cuando la abrió, se revelo una hada exploradora quien tenía el cabello marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta el cuello y llevaba el traje de las hadas exploradoras.

"Buenos días, ¿tú eres Flyer?"

Flyer: "El único que vistes y calza, ¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Sarah, una hada exploradora con orgullo" –dijo ella.

Aunque Flyer la observo más de cerca, él imagino que ella era una recién llegada.

Flyer: "¿Eres nueva?"

Sarah: "Bueno, solo vine por 2 semanas atrás"

Flyer: "Entiendo, ¿Qué deseas?"

Sarah: "Nyx me mando a que te dijera que fueras conmigo donde ese portal que tus amigas vieron en el sur de Nunca jamás"

Flyer: "¿Solo nosotros?"

Sarah: "Tú, yo y tus amigos, Nyx está ocupada con un asunto muy importante y secreto"

Flyer suspiro y observo a Vidia quien estaba hablando con Peggy.

Vidia: "Anda, yo me quedare con Peggy" –dijo ella.

Flyer asintió y cerró la puerta de su casa mientras volaba con Sarah para buscar a los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Espero que Ladynight no haya salido de ese portal" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sarah: "Eh, esa tal Ladynight, ¿es muy peligrosa?"

Flyer: "Si te refieres a la hermana de un viejo hombre gorrión que yo y mis amigos hemos derrotado en el pasado, entonces sí" –dijo.

Flyer y Sarah fueron directamente donde los Hadarriones para ir directamente hacia el sur de Nunca jamás, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que les esperaban a ellos.


	93. Pelea contra Ladynight

Flyer y Sarah junto con los Hadarriones se habían reunido para ir directamente hacia el sur de Nunca jamás para buscar el portal y tratar de cerrarlo para siempre, Flyer les explico a sus amigos acerca de la presencia de Sarah y todos ellos aceptaron de que ella pudiera ir con ellos.

Alan: "Por lo que veo, estamos muy cerca de llegar hacia el portal" –dijo.

Gale: "Bueno, tenemos que estar muy atentos por cualquier ataque" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Chicos, estoy viendo el portal" –dijo señalando el portal.

Los Hadarriones fueron directamente hacia el portal que todavía estaba abierto y lo analizaron por el momento, Sarah estaba observando en cada lado del portal por si había algo en especial.

Sarah: "Uhm, es la primera vez que veo este tipo de cosas" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Créeme, hemos visto cosas muy raras a lo largo de los años" –le dijo a ella.

Sin embargo, el portal se había cerrado misteriosamente haciendo que los Hadarriones se sorprendieran y se prepararan para cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Flyer: "Chicos, Ladynight está en cualquier lado de este lugar" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

De ahí, todos escucharon unas risas que provenían de Ladynight, solo que nadie podría verla.

Wallace: "Esto es algo tenebroso"

" _ **Hola, mis queridas hadas y hombres gorriones**_ "

Flyer: "Ladynight, será mejor que salgas de tu escondite, o eres una mujer miedosa" –dijo desafiándola.

" _ **¡JAJAJAJAJA! Veo que me dijeron muy bien acerca de ti**_ "

Liz: "Ya sabemos todo acerca de ti, eres la hermana del líder de las Black fairies, Skrill" –dijo ella.

" _ **Oh, veo que conocen muy bien a mi hermano mayor. Bueno, lamentablemente no pude ayudarlo en su venganza contra Pixie Hollow**_ "

Wallace: "Si, hubiera sido muy mal que una dama delicada como tú hubieras estado metida en esa batalla muy feroz" –dijo tratando de razonar con ella, algo que los Hadarriones lo desaprobaron.

" _ **Quizás, ahora lo que quiero saber es… ¿ustedes lo eliminaron?**_ "

Trenk: "Si te refieres en destruirlo para siempre gracias a las esferas talentosas, entonces sí"

De pronto, los Hadarriones sintieron que el lugar estaba temblando un poco haciendo que el grupo se posicionaran en combate.

Sarah: "Flyer, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"

Flyer: "Sarah, prepárate para tu primera batalla contra una adversaria"

" _ **Ustedes… ¡SERÁN ELIMINADOS!**_ "

De ahí, Ladynight apareció sorpresivamente volando hacia donde estaba Flyer, pero Trenk la detuvo gracias a su martillo.

Ladynight: "Es hora de acabar con ustedes" –rugió ella.

Trenk intento atacar a Ladynight con su martillo, pero Ladynight le dio una patada hacia la mandíbula del artesano mandándolo hacia atrás. Wallace hizo crear un látigo de agua para tratar de atraparla, pero ella esquivo el látigo de agua y le lanzo energía oscura al hombre gorrión del agua mandándolo hacia otro lado.

Bernand: "¡Eso es, mi Lady!" –él la elogio.

Sin embargo, Bernand fue atacado por una luz hecha por Liz mientras que Gale hizo aparecer tallos con espinas para apuntarla, pero Ladynight detuvo los tallos y los pudrió haciéndolos derretirse.

Flyer: "Creo que es hora de meterme en esta pelea" –dijo.

Con toda su velocidad, Flyer voló hacia Ladynight y el tomo de los brazos y la hizo girar hasta mandarla directamente contra un árbol.

Ladynight: "¡Arg! Esto no es nada…"

Sin embargo, Sarah la estaba disparando con flechas haciendo que la hermana de Skrill lograra escapar sin ser impactada por las flechas del hada exploradora.

Sarah: "Tengo que apuntar directamente hacia ella" se dijo a si misma mientras lanzaba aún más flechas.

Ladynight: "¡Bernand, ven aquí a ayudarme!" –ella le ordeno.

Bernand: "En seguida, mi La…"

Sin embargo, Trenk lo ataco por sorpresa mandando al hombre gorrión hecho de materia chocar contra una roca gigante.

Ladynight: "¿Es en serio?" –se dijo a sí misma.

Flyer: "Prepárate Ladynight, no voy a permitir que toques a mi hija" –le dijo a ella.

Ese comentario le hizo pensar un poco a Ladynight.

Ladynight (Mente): "¿Hija?"

Flyer tomo su esfera talentosa y lo apretó fuertemente haciendo que su destello se iluminara en él mismo y fue volando rápidamente hacia Ladynight haciendo un choque que hizo que impactara hacia ella.

Ladynight: "Hck…Hck… Hck…" –ella jadeo.

Sarah le lanzo 4 flechas donde el vestido oscuro de Ladynight haciendo que ella fuera clavada hacia el suelo. Los Hadarriones suspiraron sabiendo que Ladynight había sido detenida.

Alan: "Uf, pudimos detenerla"

Gale: "Yo creí que sería igual que resistente que su hermano, pero me equivoque" –dijo ella.

Trenk estaba arrastrado hacia el suelo a Bernand mientras que Flyer estaba observando a la inconsciente Ladynight.

Flyer: "Llevémosla donde la reina Clarion" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones asintieron y Flyer, Wallace, Liz y Trenk llevaron en cada brazo y piernas de Ladynight sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa malvada oculta dentro de ella.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Como se habrá dado cuenta, cada integrante de los Hadarriones (poseyendo una esfera luminosa) puede hacer su propio destello de luz.**_


	94. Algo no encaja bien

Los Hadarriones habían llegado a Pixie Hollow teniendo capturada a Ladynight y Bernand, tenían que ser muy discretos para que las otras hadas no se dieran cuenta sobre ella. Al llegar al Pixie Dust Tree, ellos fueron recibidos por Viola.

Flyer: "Hola Viola, ¿está la reina Clarion?"

Viola: "¿Un encargo?"

Alan: "Si, y uno muy costoso de conseguir" –le dijo a ella.

Viola observo a la inconsciente Ladynight y ella se fue de inmediato donde la reina para decirle, un 1 minuto ha pasado y Viola les dijo a los Hadarriones que pudieran entrar.

Trenk: "Por fin, podremos deshacernos de ella y todo estará solucionado" –les dijo a sus amigos.

Liz: "¿No les parece extraño que la hemos vencido tan fácilmente?" –ella cuestiono.

Wallace: "Yo creo que ella no es tan potente como su hermano" –dijo.

Al observar a la reina, Flyer sostuvo a Ladynight para mostrarle a la reina Clarion.

Flyer: "Reina Clarion, aquí trajimos a Ladynight" –le dijo a ella.

La reina Clarion parpadeo 2 veces cuando observo a Ladynight, ella tenía la misma edad y estatura como ella.

Reina Clarion: "Como, ¿tan fácil pudieron detenerla?"

Flyer: "Exactamente" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Reina Clarion: "Muy bien, quiero que la dejen aquí amarrada para que así la ponga a ella en el calabozo"

Hadarriones: "¿Calabozo?" –dijeron algo aturdidos.

Reina Clarion: "Si, aunque no lo crean, tenemos un calabozo" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Trenk lanzo a Bernand en al lado de Ladynight, también amarrado.

Wallace: "Bueno, aquí le dejamos a esta bruja. Nosotros tenemos cosas por hacer"

La reina Clarion asintió y observo a los Hadarriones retirarse del lugar y Sarah con las hadas exploradoras, haciendo que Clarion observara a Ladynight.

Reina Clarion: "Nunca pensé en volver a verte, Lucina"

* * *

Los Hadarriones se fueron directamente hacia el Tinker's Nook y todos observaron a Silvermist quien estaba ayudando a Hana a construir su primer invento.

Trenk: "Oh, mi hija esta aprendiendo los pasos de su padre, quiero llorar" –dijo mientras lloraba un poco exagerado.

Wallace: "Pobrecita"

Trenk: "Eh, ¿Qué dijiste?" –le pregunto alzando una ceja.

Wallace: "Quise decir que… pobrecita que ella lo hubiera hecho sola sin ayuda"

Trenk entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba a Hana quien se divertía mucho con Silvermist construyendo el invento.

Gale: "Bueno, será mejor que vayamos donde los otros…"

Sin embargo, los niños hadas estaban también en el Tinker's Nook y Flyer observo a Vidia junto con Peggy y los artesanos estaban observando con incredulidad a los niños hadas.

Alan: "Bueno, al menos no paso de peor"

 **¡CRASH!**

De pronto, escucharon un estruendo y los Hadarriones voltearon para observar a Hada Mary quien estaba tirada en el suelo con algunas cosas perdidas y la rodeaban Bratt y Marth quienes jugaban.

Liz: "O quizás sí"

* * *

Ya era de noche en Pixie Hollow y Sarah estaba buscando a Nyx ya que esta última le dijo a ella que le dijera acerca de su primera misión en solitaria. 2 semanas había pasado desde que Sarah había llegado a Pixie Hollow y tuvo pocas interacciones con sus compañeras y Nyx, sin embargo, cuando ella conoció a los Hadarriones y acompañarlos mediante su aventura, ella sintió que estaba con un grupo intrépido y aventureros, algo que ella buscaba. Según como les dijeron sus compañeras, Nyx se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando la historia sobre una bestia que habitaba en Nunca jamás.

Sarah: "Creo que este es el lugar" –dijo ella mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Al momento de llegar, Sarah observo a Nyx que estaba junto con un hombre gorrión en una pizarra, haciendo que la mente de Sarah pensara en otra cosa.

Sarah: "Ejem…" –ella 'tosió', por así decirlo.

Nyx se volteó para observar a Sarah quien estaba observándola tanto a ella como el hombre gorrión.

Sarah: "¿Interrumpo su _momento romántico_?" –dijo ella riéndose un poco.

Nyx y el hombre gorrión conocido como Scribble, comenzaron a sonrojarse y la líder de las hadas exploradoras se acercó a Sarah.

Nyx: "Bueno, ¿Qué ha sido de tu primera misión?"

Sarah: "Fue muy entretenido, fui con los Hadarriones donde una misión muy aventurosa"

Nyx: "¿Nada más?"

Sarah asintió.

Sarah: "Eso es todo lo que te iba a decir, te dejare sola con tu… _novio_ " –dijo ella mientras se iba volando.

Nyx se sonrojo aún más mientras observaba a Scribble una vez más.

Nyx: "No digas ninguna palabra, ¿entendido?"

Scribble: "O-Ok, ¿hablamos sobre la Bestia?"

Nyx: "Ok"

* * *

Los Hadarriones estaban disfrutando sus momentos libres al momento de acostar a los niños hadas, sin embargo, eso no quitaría el hecho de que Ladynight estaba planeando algo.

Gale: "Chicos, no sé, pero algo no encaja bien"

Wallace: "Dímelo a mí, estoy tratando de que este círculo entro al agujero, pero no quiere"

Todos observaron que el agujero que se refería Wallace tenía una forma rectangular, haciendo que los Hadarriones alzaran una ceja cada uno.

Gale: "Cállate, lo que quiero decir es que Ladynight no pudo ser derrotada tan fácilmente"

Trenk: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es irónico pensar que una Black fairy sea muy débil si comparamos con las demás Black fairies"

Los Fairows se pusieron a pensar por el momento y Gale tenía algo de razón, Ladynight no podría ser derrotada tan fácilmente por el destello de luz de Flyer.

Flyer: "Tienes razón, vayamos directamente hacia el…"

Trenk: "Aguanta, ven lo mismo que yo estoy viendo"

Los Hadarriones observaron a una criatura que estaba sentada observando a unas hadas que estaban conversando.

Wallace: "Bueno, será mejor que…"

Alan: "Vayamos directamente donde esa bestia"

Los Hadariones volaron directamente donde la bestia haciendo que Wallace suspirara en derrota.

Wallace: "Siempre dicen eso y siempre nos metemos en un lío" –dijo mientras volaba atrás de ellos.


	95. Conociendo a la bestia de Nunca jamás

Los Hadarriones volaron con cuidado para observar muy bien a la bestia que se encontraba en ese lugar, ellos se escondieron atrás de la bestia mientras estos observaban lo grande que era la bestia.

Trenk: "Wow, jamás he visto una bestia así de grande"

Gale: "Igual yo"

Wallace: "Chicos, estoy hablando en serio, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes"

Alan: "No seas un ave asustadiza, estoy seguro de que no nos escuchara desde aquí"

Liz: "Eh, chicos…" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

Los Hadarriones observaron una cola gigante que de inmediato los tomo por sorpresa y fueron hacia el otro lado solo para observar el rostro de la bestia.

Liz: "Aww, es tan lindo…"

Wallace: "¡ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!" –grito.

"Gruff, suéltalos. Ellos son nuestros amigos" –dijo una voz femenina.

Los Fairows voltearon sus cabezas para observar a Fawn y a sus amigas quienes estaban observándolos. La bestia conocida como Gruff, soltó a los Hadarriones y Wallace se fue volando mientras él abrazaba con fuerza a Iridessa.

Trenk: "Uf, menos mal que no tuvimos que pelear contra esta bestia"

Flyer: "Y hablando de la bestia, ¿Qué hace una bestia en Nunca jamás?" –él pregunto.

Fawn se acercó a Flyer para decirle todo. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz noto la nueva apariencia de Fawn, algo que jamás había visto desde su última conversación con ella.

Fawn: "Bueno, esa bestia es Gruff, el bestia de nunca jamás"

Gale: "¿Bestia de nunca jamás?" –ella pregunto.

Wallace: "¿Y es inofensivo?" –dijo sin dejar de soltar a Iridessa.

Iridessa: "Wallace, me estas apretando muy fuerte"

Fawn: "Tranquilo, Gruff es inofensivo… al menos ellas creen" –dijo eso ultimo con algo de tristeza.

Flyer: "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

Fawn: "Fui donde la reina Clarion para decirle acerca de Gruff, pero entonces Nyx estaba con ella contándole sobre la leyenda de la bestia de nunca jamás, ella le dijo a la reina de que Gruff es una especie de monstruo que 'nos' harán pedazos hasta ya no existir"

Los Hadarriones parpadearon ante la declaración de Fawn acerca de Gruff.

Alan: "Bueno, siendo un hombre gorrión de los animales, es posible que pueda creer eso. Sin embargo, yo no me creo cualquier cosa, primero lo veo y luego lo analizo"

Liz: "¿Y quienes creen sobre eso?" –ella le pregunto a Fawn.

Fawn observo a sus amigas quienes ellas estaban mirando al suelo con algo de vergüenza.

Trenk: "Muy mal, muy pero muy mal, siendo USTEDES sus amigas, no la apoyan con esto. Pero qué vergüenza, no me miren" –dijo volteándose.

Wallace: "Pues yo no las culpo, podría creerme fácilmente sobre eso"

Alan: "Por supuesto, porque eres un cobarde" –dijo observándolo.

Wallace: "¡¿Cobarde?! Yo solo soy miedoso"

Flyer: "Basta ya. Fawn, yo te creo acerca de que Gruff no es un monstruo" –le dijo a ella.

Fawn: "¿En serio?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Fawn: "Gracias, Flyer" –ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron observando una vez más a Gruff quien este los estaba observando, claramente Fawn tenía algo de razón, Gruff no representaba ninguna maldad como Nyx creé.

Iridessa: "Wallace, ¿podrías soltarme?"

Wallace: "Oh, lo siento" –dijo mientras la soltaba.

* * *

En el calabozo de la reina, Ladynight estaba observando la única ventana con 3 barretas y junto con ella se encontraba Bernand.

Bernand: "Mi Lady, es imposible de que estamos aquí"

Ladynight: "No te preocupes, pronto los niños hadas nos sacaran de aquí" –dijo ella con confianza.

Bernand: "¿Por qué lo dice?"

Ladynight: "Simple, con la magia que les eche, ellos nos podrán sacar de aquí" –dijo ella.

Bernand se puso un poco nervioso y sabía muy bien de que tenía que decirle la verdad.

Bernand: "Mi Lady, hay algo que tengo que decirle" –dijo algo nervioso.

Ladynight lo miro por el momento.

Bernand: "Los niños hadas… no nos sacara de aquí"

Ladynight: "Y eso, ¿Por qué?"

Bernand: "Porque… utilizo el hechizo equivocado"

Ladynight: "¿Cómo?"

Bernand: "Recuerde muy bien el hechizo que utilizo, mi Lady"

Ladynight estaba recordando el hechizo que hizo darles vida a los niños hadas y ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando recordó muy bien las palabras.

Ladynight: "No puede ser, dije que les iba a darles la vida, pero jamás dijo que sean malvados. Pero, ¿Cómo pudo pasar…?"

Desde ese momento, Ladynight observo a Bernand quien este tenía una sonrisa simplona.

Ladynight: " **¡BERNAND!** " –grito ella haciendo que una llama de fuego apareciera detrás de ella.

Bernand: "Ay, mamá…"

La reina Clarion apareció junto con Viola y observo a Ladynight quien estaba estrangulando a Bernand y la gobernante de Pixie Hollow suspiro sobre eso.

Reina Clarion: "Disculpa…" –dijo ella.

Ladynight observo a Clarion y tiro a Bernand hacia el suelo mientras que ella se acomodaba.

Ladynight: "Miren quien apareció, la reinita de Pixie Hollow y la repugnancia de todas las Black fairies" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "Lucina, sabemos muy bien que esto lo hiciste apropósito" –dijo ella.

Ladynight: "No entiendo lo que estas hablando, Clarin" –dijo ella un poco burlona.

Clarion suspiro ante eso, a diferencia de Skrill, Ladynight sacaba su lado infantil para casos de burlas hacia las demás personas, especialmente a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Tú estás aquí por voluntad propia" –dijo ella.

Ladynight: "Me atrapaste, eres toda una detective. Deberían hacer un honor con ese título"

Viola: "Reina Clarion, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ella"

Reina Clarion: "Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí"

La reina Clarion y Viola fueron a la puerta para salir, pero no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Ladynight.

Ladynight: "Aunque no lo creas, tomare venganza por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, sobre todo a esos estúpidos hadarriones. _**La guerra no ha acabado**_ " –dijo ella con una sombría voz.

Clarion la escucho y cerró la puerta dejando a una sombría Ladynight.

Ladynight: " _ **La guerra no ha acabado**_ "


	96. Preocupación

Al día siguiente, Flyer estaba durmiendo mientras que Peggy estaba tratando de levantarlo algo muy preocupada.

Peggy: "Papá, papá, despierta" –dijo ella muy asustada.

Flyer: "¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" –dijo tratando de levantarse.

Peggy: "Papá, el cielo esta poniéndose verdoso"-dijo ella.

Flyer: "¿Verdoso?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Flyer se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta solo para observar que efectivamente, el cielo estaba teniendo un tono verdoso gracias a las nubes verdes que había.

Flyer: "Esto es… incomprensible" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Peggy: "Papá, ¿algo malo sucederá?" –dijo ella tomando de la mano de Flyer.

Flyer la miro y la cargo para que no se asustara más.

Flyer: "Peggy, no te preocupes, me encargare que no te pase nada"

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló velozmente hacia el Tinker's Nook solo para observar a los artesanos algo aturdidos luego de que observaran las nubes verdosas.

Flyer: "Demonios, ¿Dónde estará Trenk?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, él observo a Trenk quien estaba cargando a Hana y se acercó hacia el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Trenk: "Flyer, ¿tú sabes lo que…?"

Flyer: "No, no estoy seguro de que está pasando"

Trenk: "¿Crees que sea obra de Ladynight?"

Flyer: "Lo más seguro sea que sí"

De ahí, ambos hombres gorriones observaron a las niñas hadas que estaban jadeando de una forma que hizo que les preocuparan a ellos.

Flyer: "Peggy, ¿estás bien?"

Trenk: "Hana, ¿estás bien?"

Peggy/Hana: "No… no me siento muy bien" –dijeron ellas.

Flyer: "Maldición, hay que encontrar a los demás"

Él y Trenk volaron hacia donde estaban los Hadarriones hasta que se cruzaron con Sarah quien estaba observando todo el cielo verdoso.

Flyer: "Sarah, ¿has visto al grupo?" –le pregunto a ella.

Sarah: "Eh si, los vi yéndose al Pixie Dust Tree con unos niños hadas que se sentían muy mal"

Trenk: "No puede ser, a ellos también les están pasando lo mismo que a Hana y Peggy"

Flyer: Sarah, ¿podrías sostener a Peggy por el momento?"

Sarah: "Por supuesto"

Flyer le entrego a Peggy donde Sarah y de ahí el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló lo más veloz hasta llegar hacia el Pixie Dust Tree. Afuera del lugar, se encontraba Viola quien observaba con asombro e incredulidad el cielo verdoso.

Flyer: "Viola, necesito ver a la reina Clarion"

Viola: "Ella se encuentra con tus amigos en el calabozo"

Flyer: "¿Y en donde se encuentra el calabozo?"

Viola: "Abajo del árbol, hay una entrada secreta"

Flyer salió volando de la entrada principal para llegar hacia abajo y observar una especie de puerta secreta, él observo a los demás y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Flyer: "¡Oigan, por aquí!" –grito para llamar su atención.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló lo más rápido hasta escuchar unos murmullos que cuando más se acercaba, más fuerte sonaba y encontró a los demás junto con la reina Clarion discutiendo con Ladynight.

Flyer: "Muy bien Ladynight, será mejor que confieses de una vez lo que le hiciste a Peggy"

Ladynight: "¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada" –dijo ella defendiéndose.

Flyer pateo las barreras para soltar su ira haciendo que Alan y Wallace lo detuvieran, Trenk junto con Sarah y las niñas hadas habían llegado y observaron la escena que se estaba aconteciendo.

Bernand: "Sera mejor que cuides bien tus modales, hombre gorrión"

Flyer: "Cierra tu boca, habla de una vez, Ladynight" –dijo gruñendo.

Ladynight suspiro levemente y se acercó un poco a las barreras con los brazos hacia atrás.

Ladynight: "Bien, confesare"

Alan: "Ya era hora"

Sin embargo, la reina Clarion noto una sonrisa oculta haciéndola preocupar.

Reina Clarion: "¡Chicos, es una trampa!"

Ladynight: "Oh, sí que lo es"

 **¡CHASQUIDO!**

De ahí, todos habían desaparecido del calabazo, no había ningún rastro de ellos… excepto una lenta risa que se escuchaba en todo el calabozo.


	97. Un mundo oscuro

Los Hadarriones, la reina Clarion y los niños hadas habían aterrizado en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, de hecho, todo el lugar tenia los colores sombríos. Flyer inspeccionaba el lugar mientras que la reina Clarion miraba al cielo que estaba en un tono rojizo.

Wallace: "Ay, esto es algo terrorífico" –dijo mientras temblaba un poco.

Trenk: "Yo sabía que esto iba a ser una trampa"

Alan: "Ay si, como no"

Liz: "Y entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Trenk: "Eso tiene una respuesta… estuve distraído" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Alan y Liz gruñeron haciendo que Trenk retrocediera un poco por si uno de ellos iba a golpearlo.

Reina Clarion: "Lucina debe estar aquí, ella utilizo ese chasquido para llegar aquí" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Tiene razón, tenemos que salir de aquí porque si no lo hacemos, no sabremos lo que está pasando en Pixie Hollow"

Reina Clarion: "Un momento, ¿Qué está sucediendo?" –pregunto ella sin saber lo que estaba pasando en Pixie Hollow.

Gale: "Bueno, el cielo se está poniendo en un tono verdoso y no sabemos el por qué"

Reina Clarion: "¿Tono verdoso? Podría ser…"

Los Hadarriones solamente observaban a la reina haciendo que ella los mirase.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, será mejor que busquemos la salida en este lugar"

Los niños hadas, por alguna extraña razón, estaban mucho mejor al momento de que estuvieran en el lugar sombrío. Los Hadarriones vieron de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a lo muy lejos un castillo semiabandonado.

Flyer: "Un momento, ese es el castillo de Ladynight" –dijo señalando el castillo.

Sarah: "¿Estás seguro de que es ahí?"

Flyer: "Considerando de que estamos en un bosque oscuro y el castillo es el único lugar donde podremos investigar, diría que no perdemos nada si entramos a ese castillo"

Sarah: "De acuerdo, hagamos esto" –dijo ella sacando su arco.

Los Hadarriones sostuvieron a los niños hadas y los llevaron al castillo sin saber de qué al lado del castillo, Ladynight estaba observándolos para luego desparecer del lugar.

El lugar era muy lejos que tuvieron que volar con lentitud debido a que tenían a los niños hadas y no querían hacerlos caer. Los Hadarriones junto con la reina habían entrado al castillo y observaron que todo estaba en casi ruinas, Flyer observo en cada parte por si había alguna trampa oculta.

Marth: "Mamá, no me siento muy bien" –dijo algo mareado.

Liz empezó a preocuparse cuando Marth cayó al suelo mientras tocia y los demás estaban observando al pobre niño gorrión que se estaba aturdiendo de dolor.

" _ **Jejejejejejejeje… me parece que están en el punto frió del castillo**_ "

Los Hadarriones observaron a Bernand quien estaba utilizando magia contra Marth, el hombre gorrión hecho de materia parecía esta disfrutando hacer sufrir al pobre niño gorrión.

Bernand: "Pobre, él no podrá liberarse de mi…"

Sin embargo, Alan utilizando el poder de su esfera, hizo aparecer unas garras de oso y clavo sus uñas filosas en el pecho de Bernand mandándolo hacia atrás, provocando que Marth se sintiera bien.

Alan: "Mejor cierra tu boca" –dijo haciendo desaparecer las manos de oso.

Sarah apunto sus flechas donde Bernand para así disparar contra él, pero Bernand salió rápidamente para que ninguna flecha le cayera en él.

Trenk: "¡Se está escapando!"

Flyer: "Eso es lo que cree" –dijo mientras agitaba sus alas para volar.

Flyer perseguía a Bernand en todo el castillo hasta que pudo capturarlo hacia el lugar del trono de Ladynight. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz agarro de los brazos a Bernand mientras lo observaba.

Flyer: "Muy bien, será mejor que nos digas en donde esta Ladynight"

Bernand: "No voy a decir ninguna sola palabra, estúpido gorrión"

Trenk: "Oh, sí que lo harás" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Al decir eso, saco su martillo mientras apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza de Bernand haciendo que este último sintiera el verdadero terror.

Trenk: "A la cuenta de 3… 2… 1…"

Bernand: "¡Ok, ok, se los diré!" –grito.

Flyer: "Ya era hora, ¿Dónde está Ladynight?"

Bernand: "Detrás de ustedes"

Flyer/Trenk: "¿Qué?"

Sin embargo, ambos hombres gorriones voltearon solo para observar que los demás (con la excepción de la reina Clarion) estaba amarrados con una soga y ellos observaron a Ladynight quien tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Trenk: " **¡LADYNIGHT!** " –grito mientras volaba hacia ella.

Ladynight utilizo su magia para poner al artesano en una cuerda y también lo hizo con Flyer.

Ladynight: "Jajajajajaja, por fin pude detenerlos" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "Lucina, esto ya es el colmo, detén esto de una buena vez antes que…"

 **¡CHASQUIDO!**

Ladynight: "Mejor cierra la boca, idiota" –dijo ella.

La hermana de Skrill observo a los niños hadas quienes estaban aferrando entre ellos con miedo haciendo que Ladynight se divirtiera aún más.

Ladynight: "Sin la magia no los hizo malvados, con algo de dictadura los hará cambiar de opinion" –dijo ella.

Ella chasqueo sus dedos para mandar a los Hadarriones hacia otro lado y los niños hadas se aferraban ente ellos sin saber lo que les iba a pasa a continuación.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, la reina Clarion apareció en el Pixie Dust Tree y observo en la ventana que el cielo estaba soltando un brillo brillante que duro poco segundos hasta llegar a la normalidad.

Reina Clarion: "Pero, ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?"


	98. Intentando escapar del mundo oscuro

Los Hadarriones se encontraban dentro de un calabozo eléctrica, ellos hacían el intento de poder salir de ahí, peor cada vez que lo hacían más descargas eléctricas recibían.

Trenk: "Ay, estas barras eléctricas son muy imposible de apagarlas" –dijo mientras agitaba sus manos tras recibir un choque eléctrico.

Wallace: "Podría utilizar el agua para…"

Fairows: "¡ **NO**!" –ellos gritaron sabiendo muy bien si Wallace hiciera eso.

Flyer: "Bueno, bueno, bueno, tenemos que idear una forma de como poder salir de aquí" –dijo.

Sarah: "Hemos intentado con todo, y ninguno de los planes han funcionado" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Es verdad, lo único que nos espera es la triste derrota"

Flyer: "¿Derrota? Esa palabra no la conozco"

Wallace: "Yo sí"

Flyer: "No se preocupen, intentare con todo para poder sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes"

Al decir eso, Flyer hizo un remolino a sí mismo para poder por lo menos atravesar las barreras eléctricas y el resultado fue… un fracaso. Flyer recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que le hizo caer al suelo algo aturdido.

Trenk: "Torpe"

Flyer: " _Ay… ¿pude sacarlos… de aquí?_ "

Liz: "Pues, no"

Flyer: " _Me duele… todo el cuerpo… ay_ "

Los Hadarriones no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse en el lugar hasta hallar una forma de salir del calabozo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los niños hadas estaban encerrados mientras lloraban debido a que Ladynight los amenazo en destruirlos si no se volvían malvados. Bernand estaba cuidando a los niños hadas y él ya no podía soportar demasiada bulla.

Bernand: "¡Cállense, mocosos estúpidos!" –grito.

Pero de ahí, ninguno de los niños hadas habían parado de llorar haciendo que Bernand se golpeara la frente.

Scott: "¡Quiero a mi mami!" –lloro, refiriéndose a Gale.

Marth: "¡Yo también!" –lloro, refiriéndose a Liz.

Lisa: "¡Papi, papi, vuelve!" –ella lloro, refiriéndose a Wallace.

De ahí, Ladynight apareció y observo a los niños hadas quienes todavía lloraban.

Ladynight: "Esto es increíble, ¿Cuánto tiempo ellos estuvieron así?"

Bernand: "Desde que te fuiste, mi Lady" –dijo muy cansado.

Ladynight: "Maldición, de verdad ustedes son unos llorones" –dijo ella.

Peggy: "¡Quiero ver a mi papá, quiero verlo!" –ella exigió llorando.

Ladynight: "Cállate, tu estúpido padre se está pudriendo en el calabozo donde lo metí y no te salvara" –dijo ella mirándola hacia los ojos.

Peggy: "Mi papá puede acabar contigo, él es el gorrión más fuerte"

Ladynight: "Uhm, tienes razón. Sin embargo, el calabozo en donde se encuentra tiene unas barreras eléctricas que para él, se le hará muy imposible de salir"

Peggy: "Mentirosa"

Ladynight: "Sera mejor que te calles, antes de que chasquee mis dedos y te haga polvo"

Peggy permaneció callada mientras veía a Ladynight quien estaba hablando con Bernand y la niña hada de vuelo veloz se le ocurrió una idea.

Peggy: "Chicos, tengo un plan" –ella les dijo a los demás.

Luego de unos minutos, Ladynight había terminado de hablar con Bernand y este último abrió las rejas del calabozo en donde se encontraban los niños hadas para que finalmente se volvieran malvados.

Ladynight: "De acuerdo, es momento de volverlos malvados a ustedes" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los niños hadas no dijeron ninguna palabra y cuando Ladynight se acercó hacia Peggy, fue atacada sorpresivamente mediante un golpe de un martillo que recibió en la frente.

Bernand: "¡Mi Lady!" –grito.

Lisa le tiro un chorro de agua a Bernand mandándolo hacia el calabozo y encerrándolo.

Peggy: "Ok, a rescatar a nuestros padres" –dijo ella.

Los niños hadas se habían escapado y cuando estaban muy lejos del lugar, lograron escuchar los gritos de Ladynight indicando de que ella está totalmente furiosa.

Hana: "Creo que la ancianita está molesta" –dijo ella.

Ladynight: " **¡¿A quién le acabas de decir ancianita?!** "

Bratt: "Parece que la ancianita la escucho"

Ladynight: " **¡AAAAHHHH, Lo dijeron de nuevo!** "

Lisa: "Sigamos adelante y dejemos a la ancianita atrás"

Ladynight: " **¡Ahora sí, no permitiré que me llamen ancianita una vez más!** "

Los niños hadas observaron a Ladynight quien estaba acercándose más a ellos y decidieron en volar más rápido para no ser atrapados por ella.

Peggy: "Chicos, conozco un atajo" –dijo ella.

Ladynight: "¡JA! Aunque utilicen atajos, jamás podrán escaparse de mi"

Lisa le lanzo un chorro de agua a Ladynight haciendo que ella perdiera el control del vuelo y cayera al suelo, dando así que los niños hadas pudieran tener ventaja.

Bratt: "Perfecto, ahora a encontrar a nuestros padres"

Sin embargo, el castillo era muy grande que ninguno de ellos sabía en donde comenzar.

Marth: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Peggy: "No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos escondamos" –sugirió ella.

Los niños hadas se fueron hacia otro lado dejando sola a Ladynight quien estaba tosiendo luego de recibir el chorro de agua.

Ladynight: "Pueden esconderse, pero no les durara mucho tiempo" –dijo ella.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, todo había pasado con la situación de Gruff, las hadas lo habían aceptado y la bestia de Nunca Jamás estaba ayudando con algunos trabajos pesados para las hadas. Sin embargo, la reina Clarion todavía estaba preocupada por los Hadarriones luego de que ella fuera enviada aquí.

Reina Clarion: "¿Que voy a hacer? Lucina tiene capturados a los Hadarriones y a los niños hadas mientras que yo estoy aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada"

De ahí, la ministra de primavera se acercó donde ella para decirle algo.

Ministra de primavera: "Reina Clarion, Fawn y sus amigas están aquí"

Reina Clarion: "Gracias" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Fawn junto con las chicas habían aparecido con unas sonrisas, especialmente Fawn.

Fawn: "Reina Clarion, quiero decirle que estoy agradecida por aceptar a Gruff" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "No tienes por qué agradecerme, Fawn. Hiciste caso a tu corazón" –dijo ella, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Fawn: "Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida"

Sin embargo, las chicas notaron que la reina estaba un poco preocupada por algo.

Tinkerbell: "Reina Clarion, ¿le sucede algo?"

Reina Clarion: "Pues, en realidad hay un problema muy grande"

Iridessa: "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Reina Clarion: "Si, se trata de los Hadarriones"

A partir de ahí, Vidia y Silvermist abrieron muy bien sus ojos tras escuchar lo que dijo la reina.

Silvermist: "¿Algo malo le sucedió a Trenk?"

Reina Clarion: "No estoy segura, pero lo que sé es que están atrapados en un mundo oscuro habitada por la hermana de Skrill, el antiguo líder de las Black fairies"

Vidia: "Un momento, si ellos están ahí, quiere decir que…"

Reina Clarion: "Así es, los niños hadas están con ellos"

Silvermist sintió que su corazón se estaba partiendo mientras que Vidia estaba paralizada tras escuchar eso. Tink, Fawn, Rosetta e Iridessa no sabían de que estaban hablando.

Rosetta: "Eh, no entiendo de que están hablando"

Tinkerbell/Fawn/Iridessa: "Nosotras tampoco"

Reina Clarion: "Ok, se los diré de principio a fin"


	99. Buscando a los Hadarriones

Los niños hadas estuvieron volando en todas partes del castillo sin encontrar ningún rastro de sus padres, habían volado durante horas y ya no sabían si era un nuevo día o algo así debido a que el cielo siempre estaba en lo mismo, cielo rojizo.

Bratt: "Esto es inútil, hemos recorrido en todo lugar sin encontrar ningún rastro de nuestros padres" –dijo.

Hana: "No podemos rendirnos, de seguro nuestros padres tienen fe en que lo vayamos a rescatar"

 **/ - /**

Trenk: "No tengo fe para nada ni nadie" –dijo estando su cabeza en el suelo.

Liz: "Que pesimista"

 **/ - /**

Lisa: "Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzamos?"

Marth: "Y que sea lo más rápido posible antes de que esa mujer hada nos encuentre"

Peggy: "Pues, yo supongo que hemos recorrido en todas partes del castillo"

Scott: "Exactamente"

Peggy: "Sin embargo, nosotros no hemos revisado desde abajo del castillo. Estoy segura de que mi papá se encuentra ahí"

Hana: "¿Segura?"

Peggy: "Obvio, quiero decir, no hay otros lugares por recorrer y abajo del castillo es la única opción que nos queda" –dijo ella.

Bratt: "Pues no se diga más y encontremos a nuestros padres" –dijo.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Lisa: "Y será mejor que nos apresuremos" –sugirió ella.

Los niños hadas fueron de inmediato hacia abajo del castillo para así encontrar a sus padres mientras que Ladynight todavía gritaba y requintaba luego de su fracaso con los niños hadas.

Ladynight: "¡¿A donde se habrán metido estos niños?!"

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, todas las hadas se habían despedido de Gruff debido a que tenía que invernar durante 1000 años y eso los pusieron muy triste, sobretodo Fawn quien más ella se aferró y encariño con la bestia. Luego de que se despidieran de Gruff, Silvermist aún estaba preocupada por Trenk y Hana quienes estaba en el mundo oscuro. El hada del agua no había dicho nada luego de salir de la cueva de Gruff hasta que ella sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro y volteó para observar a Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Sil, ¿todavía estas así con lo de Trenk y la niña hada?" –dijo ella.

Silvermist asintió mientras observaba a las demás chicas quienes se acercaban a ellas, Vidia tampoco dijo ninguna palabra tras enterrarse lo que le sucedió a Flyer y a la niña hada, provocando que las demás se preocuparan.

Rosetta: "Chicas, no se pongan así, estoy segura de que ellos podrán salir de ese mundo oscuro que nos dijo la reina Clarion"

Iridessa: "Por supuesto, o también puede ser que no encontraron la manera de salir de ahí por lo que…"

Tinkerbell/Rosetta/Fawn: "¡Dess!" –gritaron ellas.

Iridessa se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a Sil y Vidia quienes suspiraron.

Vidia: "Yo conozco muy bien a Flyer, el problema es Peggy"

Tinkerbell: "¿Peggy?" –ella pregunto.

Vidia: "Ese es el nombre de la niña hada de Flyer" –ella le dijo a la artesana.

Silvermist: "Extraño a Trenk y a Hana"

Fawn: "Chicas, será mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día"

Vidia salió primera volando hacia su casa seguido de las demás quienes también se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, el hada de vuelo veloz apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo que una lagrima saliera en su ojo derecho.

Vidia: "Flyer… si no sales pronto de ese lugar, nunca te lo perdonare" –dijo ella para sí misma.

* * *

Abajo del castillo, los niños hadas habían volado lo mas rápido mediante unas escaleras, algo ilógico de pensar suponiendo que solamente se encontraban hadas y tenían alas.

Marth: "Peggy, ¿estamos cerca de nuestros padres?"

Peggy: "No lo sé, por lo menos tendría que escuchar una voz o un…"

 **¡POW!**

Los niños hadas lograron escuchar un golpe que provenía muy cerca y decidieron volar hacia el lugar en donde se provocó ese golpe. Mientras ellos volaban más y más cerca, pudieron escuchar unas conversaciones que provenían de nada más y nadie menos que los Hadarriones.

Niños Hadas: "PAPÁ/MAMÁ"

Hadarriones: "Niños" –dijeron.

Los niños hadas observaron las barreras eléctricas y permanecieron un poco alejados para no sentir la descarga eléctrica.

Flyer: Peggy, sabía que vendrías aquí. ¿Ladynight te siguió?"

Peggy: "No, pudimos evitarla tanto a ella como ese hombre gorrión hecho de materia"

Gale: "Eso suena genial, pero tienen que permanecer lejos de estas barreras eléctricas"

Bratt: "Ok, pero, ¿Qué fue ese sonido?"

Alan: "Pues…"

Los Hadarriones se alejaron un poco mientras observaban a Wallace quien estaba atontado tras recibir un golpe de un ladrillo y Sarah lo estaba volviendo a la realidad.

Lisa: "Papá…"

Trenk: "Niños, utilicen algo para que nos puedan…"

"Eso no será posible" –dijo una voz femenina.

Los Hadarriones y los niños hadas observaron a Ladynight quien estaba totalmente furiosa y junto con ella se encontraba Bernand quien estaba un poco empapado luego de recibir el chorro de agua.

Ladynight: "Es momento de ajustar cuentas" –dijo ella enfadada.


	100. Dejando de una vez el mundo oscuro

Los Hadarriones observaba a Ladynight quien estaba totalmente furiosa y comenzó a transmitir en sus manos energía oscura.

Flyer: "Niños, no tengan miedo. Hallen la forma para quitarnos estas barreras eléctricas" –les dijo a los niños.

Ladynight: "Ya estoy harta de tantos juegos estúpidos, los voy a convertir en hadas malignas" –dijo ella lanzando una energía oscura.

Los niños hadas pudieron esquivar la energía oscura y eso los llevo a una persecución contra Ladynight. La hermana de Skrill estaba teniendo dificultades en atraparlos y Bernand hacia lo mismo que ella.

Peggy: "Chicos, no dejen que los toquen" –dijo ella.

Niños hadas: "¡Entendido!"

Gale: "Vamos Scott, haz sentir orgullosa a mamá"

Trenk: "Hana, si haces un buen trabajo y me sacas de aquí, te prometo que te daré un queso como premio"

Hana: "Tremendo premio que me otorgas, papá" –dijo ella un poco sarcástica.

Los niños hadas volaban en direcciones opuesto provocando que la paciencia de Ladynight se elevara por las nubes.

Ladynight: Creo que con perseguirlos no sirve de nada, intentare lanzarlé magia oscura" –dijo ella a sí misma.

Utilizando un poco de magia oscura, la lanzo directamente donde estaba Bratt, sin embargo, el niño gorrión agarro el brazo de Bernand para así él pudiera sentir la magia oscura. El hombre gorrión hecho de materia soltó un grito mientras caía al suelo.

Ladynight: "Maldición"

Para la sorpresa de ella, fue atacada por un chorro de agua, proveniente de Lisa.

Wallace: "Bien hecho, Lisa"

Ladynight "Esto…amjaidgeit… es… sjddijdi… indignante…" –dijo ella teniendo su cara en el agua.

Lo que ella no sabía era de que el chorro de agua la estaba apuntando directamente hacia las barreras eléctricas y se puso ahí sintiendo una dolorosa descarga eléctrica.

Ladynight: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " –ella grito de dolor.

Luego de unos segundos, Ladynight cayó al suelo mientras que las barreras eléctricas desaparecían dejando a los Hadarriones en libertad.

Flyer: "Lo hicieron, niños" –dijo mientras abrazaba a Peggy.

Los niños hadas fueron donde sus padres para poder abrazarlos mientras que Sarah observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Liz: "Lo has hecho muy bien, Marth" –dijo ella abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

Alan: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío" –le dijo a Bratt.

Trenk: "Te has ganado como premio un queso" –dijo él haciendo que Hana bajara sus cejas.

Sarah: "Eh, no quiero arruinarles sus momentos, pero tenemos que salir de este lugar" –ella les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, conozco un lugar en donde podremos salir de aquí"

Los Hadarriones sostuvieron a los niños hadas y se fueron del calabozo dejando a una temblorosa Ladynight que hizo soltar pequeños rayos oscuros.

Ladynight: " _Hck… esto no se acaba…_ "

Los Hadarriones volaban a toda velocidad hacia el portal que los llevaría hacia el sur de Nunca jamás, como el castillo era muy grande, ellos tenían dificultades por encontrar el portal hasta que luego de unos minutos pudieron encontrar el portal.

Gale: "Encontramos el portal"

Trenk: "Rápido, entremos de inmediato"

Los Hadarriones entraron de inmediato al portal y se teletransportaron hacia el sur de Nunca jamás, ellos respiraron el aire fresco de lugar y se alegraron de que no tenía el mismo olor que el del mundo oscuro.

Wallace: "Oh aire, cuanto te eche de menos" –dijo.

Flyer: "Ahora que pudimos salir de ese lugar, vayámonos hacia Pixie Hollow" –dijo.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron de inmediato hacia Pixie Hollow para poder descansar por el momento. Al momento de llegar, observaron a Tinkerbell y sus amigas quienes estaban conversando y Silvermist fue la primera en verlos.

Wallace: "Parece que Silvermist nos recibirá la bienvenida"

Silvermist: "¡TRENK, HANA!" –grito ella mientras volaba donde ellos.

Silvermist abrazo con fuerza a Trenk quien estaba sosteniendo a Hana y la niña hada abrazaba a Silvermist. Los Hadarriones pudieron escuchar algunos sollozos del hada del agua y Flyer volteó para observar a Vidia quien estaba mirando hacia abajo con un poco de molestia.

Flyer: "Jejeje, hola Vidia, ya estoy de vuelta"

Vidia: "Si, ya me di cuenta" –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

Flyer: "Vamos Vidia, no es si me hubiera ido por…"

Vidia: "3 días" –ella termino lo que él iba a decir.

Flyer: "Oh…"

Vidia: "No quiero que te vayas de esa forma" –ella le advirtió.

Flyer parpadeo 2 veces mientras observaba a su novia quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y Peggy hacia lo mismo con ella.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, no lo haré" –le dijo a su novia.

Sarah observaba todo y decidió volver donde las hadas exploradoras, sin embargo, en el cielo se estaba dando una especie de chispas oscuras.

Rosetta: "Esto es un hermoso reencuentro, espero que algún día Sled haga lo mismo conmigo"

Fawn: "¿Con un niño hada incluido?"

De ahí, Rosetta se sonrojo ante eso.

Rosetta: "Bueno, eso seria algo…"

Sin embargo, un remolino incrustado en el cielo apareció repentinamente haciendo que los Hadarriones lo observaran.

Alan: "¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

De ahí, Ladynight salió del remolino con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Ladynight: "Finalmente, podre controlar Pixie Hollow y así realizar el sueño de mi hermano. Pero primero, me encargare de destruirlos a ustedes" –dijo ella refiriéndose a los Hadarriones.

Los Hadarriones gruñeron ante eso y soltaron a los niños hadas para mandarlos hacia atrás mientras que el grupo se preparaban para poder atacar.

Flyer: "Muy bien, si quieres tener el mismo destino que tu hermano, te lo vamos a ofrecer" –él le dijo a ella.

Ladynight tenía una astuta sonrisa mientras observaba a lo lejos a la reina Clarion quien tenía un rostro de preocupación.

Ladynight: " _ **Muy bien, comencemos con este combate**_ " –dijo ella sonriendo malosamente.


	101. El ataque de la mujer hada oscura

Los Hadarriones observaban a Ladynight quien comenzó a transmitir una nube tormentosa y gigante que con un solo rayo, quemaba cada lado.

Flyer: "Maldición, tenemos que ir a detenerla cuanto antes" –dijo enojado

Trenk: "Eso es una buena idea, pero no sabemos si ella tiene los mismos poderes que Skrill"

Alan: "Si se trata de un familiar de él, entonces tiene lógica que ella tenga esos poderes"

Ladynight volaba lentamente para observar a los Hadarriones quienes estaban en posición de combate.

Ladynight: "Muy bien, es hora de acabar con ustedes" –dijo ella mientras preparaba una bola de energía oscura en su mano.

Ella lanzo la bola de energía oscura hacia los Hadarriones quienes pudieron esquivarlo, Gale comenzó a levantar unas gigantes raíces de plantas para poder atraparla, pero Ladynight creo una espada de energía oscura y corto las raíces de plantas.

Ladynight: "No creas que eso me detendrá"

Trenk: "¡ **A ver si puedes con esto**!" –grito mientras sostenía su martillo.

Ladynight observo al artesano quien venía hacia ella y para la mala suerte de Trenk, Ladynight logro darle un golpe en el estómago provocando que el artesano soltara saliva por la boca.

Trenk: "Hck… Hck… Hck" –jadeo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Ladynight sonrió para sí misma mientras observaba a Alan quien tenía manos de oso y comenzó a atacarla, Ladynight utilizo su magia para paralizar a Alan y ella se acercó al hombre gorrión de los animales para golpearlo de un solo dedo, mandándolo hacia el suelo.

Ladynight: "Es increíble que no puedan contra mí, me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Ladynight observo una cantidad de bolas de agua y Wallace lanzo un movimiento para que las bolas de agua llegaran hacia ella. Ladynight se teletransportó hacia otro lado para no ser empapada mientras que una distracción suya, Liz le lanzo un poco de luz mediante su esfera.

Ladynight: "¡Arg! Eso no me lo esperaba" –dijo ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, los niños hadas estaban escondidos mientras observaban la pelea de sus padres contra Ladynight. Silvermist abrazaba con fuerza a Hana mientras que Vidia estaba al lado de Peggy solo para observar la pelea.

Peggy: "Mamá…" –dijo ella haciendo que Vidia la mirara –"¿Papá va a ganar?"

Vidia: "Por supuesto, él junto con los Hadarriones no permitirán que esa mujer hada gane. Tu padre será el vencedor" –ella le dijo a Peggy.

Silvermist: "Hana, no tengas miedo, Trenk se ha enfrentado con enemigos peores y ella no es la excepción" –ella le dijo a Hana.

Hana: "¿Papi va a ganar?"

Silvermist: "Por supuesto" –dijo ella dándole una sonrisa a Hana.

Flyer estaba dando golpes hacia Ladynight, pero ella siempre los esquivaba mientras se burlaba de él.

Ladynight: "Jajajajajaja, yo pensé que darías para más, hombre gorrión"

Flyer: "Solamente estoy jugando contigo, al igual que tu hermano" –dijo burlonamente.

Ladynight: "¡¿Que dijiste?!"

Sin embargo, Flyer tomo de los hombros de Ladynight para luego girar con ella y mandarla hacia el suelo. Ladynight recibió un poco de dolor mientras se levantaba para poder continuar con la pelea.

Ladynight: "Esto… ¡No te lo perdonare!"

Ella preparaba sus manos para transmitir energías oscuras, pero unas flechas la impidieron en crearlas y la hermana de Skrill observo al responsable de eso, Sarah.

Sarah: "No permitiré que hagas eso" –dijo ella desafiante.

Ladynight gruño y comenzó a disparar rayos de energía a la hada exploradora, pero ella lograba esquivarlo con facilidad para así llegar donde los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Buen trabajo, Sarah" –le dijo a ella.

Sarah: "Gracias"

Ladynight: "No celebren mucho, idiotas" –dijo ella mientras alzaba sus brazos.

El cielo comenzó a transmitir rayos que daban en todas partes haciendo que los Hadarriones se dieran cuenta.

Alan: "¡Chicos, tengan cuidado con los rayos!" –él grito.

Los rayos comenzaron a llegar hacia ellos y cada uno de los Hadarriones volaban en direcciones opuestas para que ningún rayo pudiera atraparlos. Cada uno de ellos volaban en lugares en donde no había ninguna hada o animal que pudieran recibir el impacto del rayo.

Ladynight: "¡¿Cómo es posible que estos idiotas sean muy agíles?!"

En el lugar en donde estaban escondidos los niños hadas, Bernand estaba a punto de atrapar a Marth y las chicas y los niños hadas se dieron cuenta de ello.

Niños hadas: "¡Marth, cuidado!"

Marth se dio cuenta de que Bernand estaba a punto de atraparlo, hasta que…

 **¡PAM!**

Una piedra cayo directamente en el hombre gorrión hecho de materia y todos observaron a Rosetta quien había tirado la piedra.

Iridessa: "Ro, no lo puedo creer…" –dijo ella sorprendida.

Rosetta: "Bueno, estoy llena de misterio" –dijo ella con una sonrisa y confianza en sí misma.

Los rayos se detuvieron en perseguir a los Hadarriones y eso hizo aprovechar a ellos de que tomaran su plan.

Flyer: "Chicos, llego la hora"

Gale: "¿Estás seguro?"

Flyer asintió mientras observaba a Sarah.

Flyer: "Sarah, será mejor que retrocedas. Nosotros terminaremos esta pelea"

Sarah: "Ok" –dijo ella mientras se iba.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz sostuvo su esfera y cerro sus ojos para que luego la esfera se metiera en él. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y todos transmitieron un aura de su color correspondiente.

Ladynight: "Pero que…"

Flyer: "¡Hadarriones, AHORA!"

Los Fairows volaran cada uno en una línea para así crear el gran destello y volaron directamente hacia donde estaba Ladynight.

Ladynight: "Oh, Oh"

El gran destello llego donde Ladynight haciendo que las hadas se alegraran sabiendo muy bien que Ladynight había sido derrotada.

Fawn: "¡Si, ellos lo hicieron!"

Sin embargo…

Tinkerbell: "Un momento, algo pasa"

El gran destello le comenzó a salir luces para así ser destruido por completo dejando caer a los Hadarriones, las hadas se quedaron estupefactas tras ver esta escena.

Iridessa: "¡¿Como, no funciono?!"

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a gemir de dolor en el suelo mientras observaba a una Ladynight muy sonriente de maldad.

Sarah: "¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?" –dijo ella algo aturdida.

Ladynight: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Pensaron que con ese poder me vencerían? Yo ya sabía que iban a hacer eso, por eso utilice un hechizo solamente duraría para ese ataque. Ahora, ese ataque solo dura un intento y ustedes lo desperdiciaron" –dijo ella mientras se reía.

Gale: "Hck… maldición…"

Wallace: "Ella… si pensó con exactitud"

Ladynight: "Ahora es momento de hacerlos polvos" –dijo ella mientras preparaba una energía gigante oscura para atacarlos.

"¡ **OYE**!"

Ladynight observo el lugar en donde la había llamado y se sorprendió un poco al saber de quienes se trataban: Los niños hadas.

Ladynight: "Oh, ¿los pequeñines quieren jugar?" –dijo ella en tono de burla.

Peggy: "Haremos lo que nuestros padres iban a hacer contigo… Derrotarte"

Ladynight: "¿En serio? pues comencemos nuestro ataque"

Los niños hadas ya no sentían miedo en absoluto, tenía que terminar el trabajo de sus padres y eso consistía en acabar de una vez por todas a Ladynight.

Peggy: "Pequeños Hadarriones, ¡prepárense!"


	102. Los niños hadas darán con todo

Los niños hadas observaban a Ladynight quien estaba en el cielo tormentoso con una sonrisa malvada, los Hadarriones todavía se encontraban tirados en el suelo luego del fallido del gran destello que fue destruido por Ladynight gracias a un hechizo que utilizo ella.

Flyer: " _Peggy…_ " –eso fue lo único que dijo.

Peggy lo miro.

Ladynight: "¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! No puedo creer los ingenuos que son, ustedes no podrán vencerme. Ni siquiera tienen esas esferas"

Lisa: "Quizás no las tengamos, pero tenemos la sangre de valentía de nuestros padres, eso nos ayudaran a vencerte"

Ladynight: "¡Buagh! Esas palabras son muy estúpidas para mi" –dijo ella haciendo que el cielo soltara más rayos.

Los niños hadas observaban el cielo que soltaba los rayos que caían de un lado a otro, Peggy observo a Ladynight quien tenía una sonrisa que indicaba que algo ocultaba.

Peggy: "Estas ocultando algo, ¿verdad?"

Ladynight: "Oh, me descubriste" –dijo ella en tono de culpable, pero con una pizca de burla –"A decir verdad, tengo un truco"

Scott: "¿Un truco?"

Ladynight: Por supuesto. Verán, las Black fairies normalmente no tienen esta capacidad, sin embargo, mi hermano y yo al ser muy superiores a las otras Black fairies, nosotros tenemos una transformación"

Alan: " _¿Qué? ¿Una transformación?_ "

Trenk: " _No le creas, de seguro es una distracción_ "

Marth: "¿Una transformación? Como la de un monstruo"

Ladynight: "No exactamente, mi transformación es, digamos… demoníaca"

Hana: "No me gusto ese tono de voz" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

A partir de ahí, todo el cuerpo de Ladynight empezó a moverse sin razón aparente haciendo que ella tuviera una sonrisa. Los niños hadas no sabían lo que estaba pasando y muy lejos de lugar, la reina Clarion observaba lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Reina Clarion: "No puede ser…"

Una masa oscura comenzó a cubrirle todo el cuerpo de Ladynight provocando que sus ojos se tonaran morados con las pupilas rojas al momento de que la masa oscura le tapara la cara. Todo el lugar permaneció en silencio por breves segundos hasta que…

Bratt: "Y ahora…"

Todo Pixie Hollow comenzó a temblar de formar abrupta haciendo que las hadas salieran de sus escondites para no ser impactados por el brusco movimiento, Ladynight tenía una forma delgada, sin perder su estado original, con las alas totalmente oscuras y sus ojos morados con una sonrisa de una bestia.

Ladynight: **" _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Admiren mi gran transformación, el orgullo de la raza de las Black fairies_** " –dijo ella provocando que unos rayos sonaran para darle una intensidad.

Los Hadarriones jadearon tras ver la transformación de Ladynight, jamás imaginaron que ella y su hermano tuvieran esa transformación.

Flyer: " _No, no creí que tenía esa transformación_ " –dijo en completo shock.

Ladynight: _**"¿Qué paso, niños? Serán mejor que vayan con sus padres para que los protejan**_ " –dijo ella en tono de burla.

Peggy: "¡No! Nosotros te vamos a derrotar sin importar las consecuencias" –dijo ella en valentía.

Ladynight: " _ **Uhm, entonces…**_ "

Al decir eso, Ladynight apareció sorpresivamente donde Peggy.

Ladynight: " _ **Serás la primera en sufrir**_ " –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ladynight le dio una patada a Peggy mandándola hacia el suelo, el niña hada de vuelo veloz comenzó a gemir mientras observaba a Ladynight que iba a atacarla, pero fue detenida por Lisa y Marth quienes tomaron los brazos de Ladynight.

Ladynight: " _ **¡Suéltenme!**_ " –exigió ella.

Ladynight hacia lo posible por soltarse de Lisa y Marth hasta que Peggy giro donde ella haciendo que se mareara un poco y es en ese momento cuando Peggy le dio una patada en la cara de la Black fairy.

Ladynight: " _ **¡Arg! Eso no te lo perdonare**_ " –dijo ella molesta.

Ella le mostró sus garras e intento atacarla hasta que Bratt, Hana y Scott se lanzaron sobre ella provocando que Ladynight los tomaran para luego sacarlos de su camino.

Ladynight: " ** _Aléjense de mi antes de que conozcan el verdadero terror_** "

Sin embargo, Ladynight fue atacada por Hana mediante un martillo que la hizo arañar directo en la espalda, provocando que Ladynight soltara un grito de dolor.

Hana: "No puedo creer, ¡lo hice!"

Trenk: " _Esa es mi niña…_ "

Bernand: "Vamos Ladynight, acaba con ellos de una vez por…"

 **¡TRUMK!**

Una rama lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, y la responsable de eso era Fawn quien tenía una sonrisa.

Los niños hadas golpeaban en cada lado a Ladynight y ella hacia lo mismo con ellos, cada uno golpeaba a su manera y Ladynight atacaba mediante golpes o lanzamientos de magia oscura. Mientras que todo eso estaba pasando, los Hadarriones se habían recuperado y Sarah observaba toda la pelea hasta que alguien la llamaba.

"Hey… hada, ven aquí" –dijo una voz misteriosa.

Sarah escucho la voz y decidió ir donde era la voz, esa voz se escondía en un lugar oscuro para que la hada exploradora no lo mirara.

Sarah: "¿Me hablas a mí?"

"Por supuesto, ten esto" –dijo mostrándole un artefacto.

Sarah lo tomo y observo que era una especie de bola de una perla, haciendo que la hada exploradora se extrañara.

Sarah: "Una bola de perla"

"Esa bola de perla les ayudaran a derrotar a Ladynight" –explico.

Sarah: "¿No sería mejor que tú lo hicieras?"

" _Créeme, no puedo entrometerme en esto. Por favor, dale esto a eso niños. Tienen que poner esa bola de perla en el pecho de Ladynight_ "

Sarah hizo una mueca al respecto, pero decidió hacerle caso.

Sarah: "Ok, se los dare a ellos"

" _Gracias_ " –dijo mientras se oía unos pasos, indicando que se iba.

Sarah se acercó a los Hadarriones junto con la bola de perla, haciendo que Flyer lo mirase.

Flyer: "Sarah, ¿Por qué tienes esa bola de perla?"

Sarah: "No te preocupes, esto será el último golpe"

Fairows: "¿Último golpe?"

Sarah: "Exacto" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

De ahí, ella silbo hacia Peggy para así darle la bola de perla.

Sarah: "Peggy, tienes que poner esa bola de cristal en el pecho de Ladynight, es la única forma de encerrarla"

Ladynight: " _ **¿Cómo?**_ "

Peggy: "Si es así, entonces no perdamos el tiempo" –dijo ella mientras observaba a Ladynight.

Ladynight: " ** _Ni crean que me podrán detener con…_** "

Sin embargo, cada niño tomaba un brazo y pierna junto con el cuello para así detenerla. Peggy observo que tenían la ventaja, pero observo que Bernand se estaba acercado a ellos.

Bernand: "No crean que ustedes van a…"

Pero para la sorpresa de Bernand y Ladynight, los Hadarriones ayudaron también y Trenk agarraba del cuello a Bernand mediante su brazo.

Flyer: "Peggy, es momento de terminar con esto"

Peggy: "Si, papá"

Ladynight: " _ **¡No, esperen un momento!**_ "

Flyer/Peggy: "¡Es la hora!"

Padre e hija sostuvieron la bola de perla y fueron directamente donde Ladynight para así ponerla en su pecho. La bola de perla comenzó a iluminarse provocando que Ladynight se pusiera estática y Trenk puso el rostro de Bernand en la bola de perla, poniéndolo también estático.

Ladynight: " ** _No… no lo puedo creer… yo… he sido… derrotada_** " –dijo ella mientras apretaba su puño dejando soltar su última energía oscura.

Flyer: "¡Hasta nunca!"

 **¡SLISH!**

Un brillo ilumino todo el cielo oscuro y Pixie Hollow…

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo, ahora se viene el final de la sexta saga al español latino.**_


	103. Adiós

Las hadas se tapaban para que sus ojos no fuesen afectados por el brillante brillo que se prendió por la bola de perla, los Hadarriones también hicieron lo mismo y de ahí el brillo desapareció y lo único que vieron fue la bola de perla muy luminosa. Flyer y Peggy sostenían la bola de perla y ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio tras saber que Ladynight había sido derrotada.

Flyer: "Uf, finalmente pudimos derrotarla" –dijo.

Peggy: "Si, lo hicimos muy bien, papá" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones festejaron tras la derrota de Ladynight, y los niños hadas hicieron lo mismo que sus padres.

Peggy: "¡Finalmente, pudimos derrotarla!" –grito ella alzando sus brazos.

Sin embargo, como ella tenía la bola de perla que sostenía con su padre, la lanzo desde arriba para luego caer directamente hacia una roca y…

 **¡CRASH!**

Termino rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Las piezas de la bola de perla, por alguna extraña razón, terminaron derritiéndose hasta quedar unos pequeños charcos.

Peggy: "Ups, creo que fue mi culpa" –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Trenk: "Lo importante es que ya no la volveremos a ver"

Wallace: "Si, tienes razón"

Los Fairows junto con los niños hadas bajaron hacia el suelo solo para ser recibidos por las demás hadas y la reina Clarion. Silvermist voló rápidamente hacia Trenk y Hana mientras que Vidia abrazaba a Flyer dándole un beso en los labios.

Silvermist: "Sabia que lo lograrías, eres mi gran artesano" –dijo ella mientras lo besaba en toda la cara.

Trenk: "Jejejeje, gracia por eso, Sil"

Vidia: Me alegra que hayas ganado, no quería saber que mi novio fuera el más débil de todos los hombres gorriones"

Flyer: "Ouch, eso sí me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón" –dijo en tono de broma mientras se tocaba el pecho.

La reina Clarion observaba a todas las hadas quienes estaban festejando por la victoria de los Hadarriones y ella observo algo extraño en los niños hadas.

Peggy: "Papá, logramos vencer a Ladynight"

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a Peggy quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Flyer: "Si Peggy, pudimos vencer a…" –dijo mientras se preparaba para levantarla.

Sin embargo, cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de Peggy, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz puso los ojos en blanco y creyó que era una pesadilla… Peggy se estaba volviendo transparente.

Peggy: "Papá, ¿estás bien?" –dijo ella.

La niña hada de vuelo veloz se observó a si misma solo para ponerse nerviosa luego de verse transparente y no solo era ella, sino que todos los niños hadas se volvían transparente.

Liz: "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" –ella grito.

Los Hadarriones intentaron cargar a sus hijos, pero todos ellos se estaban volviendo transparente y a la vez no.

Wallace: "¿Qué les habrán ocurrido para que les pasen esto?" –dijo en total confusión.

De ahí, Flyer recordó algo que había visto de Ladynight antes de ser atrapada por la bola de perla.

Flyer: "Ella… ella utilizo su última magia para hacer que los niños hadas… _desaparezcan_ "

Los Hadarriones se quedaron aturdidos ante la noticia y los niños hadas se pusieron tristes tras saber que iban a desparecer.

Alan: "Entonces, ¿no los volveremos a ver?"

Flyer: "No…" –dijo con un tono de desilusión.

Trenk: "Maldita sea, esa atorránte se las arregló para hacer esto" –dijo gruñendo.

Silvermist observo a Trenk quien estaba molesto de frustración y ella observo a Hana quien estaba con el martillo que le regalo su padre.

Gale y Liz abrazaban a sus hijos mientras que Alan y Wallace hacían los mismo, Flyer estaba teniendo una rabia por dentro hasta que sintió una mano que lo estaba tocando, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a Peggy quien tenía una débil sonrisa.

Peggy: "Papá, sé que voy a desaparecer y nunca volver, pero recuerda que siempre estaré ahí" –dijo ella poniendo su dedo en el pecho de Flyer, señalando su corazón.

Flyer por más que no quería hacerlo, termino en aceptar la condición de su hija.

Peggy: "Cuida mucho de mamá, jamás encontraras a ningún hada como ella" –dijo ella mientras observaba a Vidia.

En el fondo de Vidia, ella estaba sintiendo tristeza tras ver la emotiva palabra que la niña hada le dijo a Flyer. Por segunda vez en su vida, ella soltó una lagrima para luego secarla.

Hana: "Voy a extrañarlos mucho, mamá y papá" –ella le dijo a Trenk y Silvermist.

Ellos abrazaron a Hana con fuerza haciendo que ella desapareciera para siempre dejando únicamente polvillo que volaba por el cielo y dejo caer el martillo que le había regalado su padre.

Trenk: "Hana…" –dijo mientras sollozaba, Silvermist comenzó a abrazarlo para consolarlo.

Liz: "No quiero que te vayas, no quiero, no quiero" –dijo ella abrazando a Marth con fuerza.

Marth: "No te preocupes mamá, estaré contigo, aunque no de forma física" –dijo con una sonrisa –"Adiós".

De ahí, Marth comenzó a desaparecer lentamente haciendo que Liz soltara algunas lágrimas de tristeza y a la vez de alegría.

Alan: "Adiós Bratt, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo de padre e hijo"

Wallace: "Siempre te voy a recordar, hija. Adiós"

Bratt y Lisa sonrieron a sus padres para después que ambos se convirtieran en polvillos, provocando que Alan y Wallace sollozaran.

Scott: "Adiós, mami. Siempre te recordare"

Gale: "Igualmente, hijo. Igualmente" –dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla.

Scott se convirtió en polvillo dejando a una triste Gale quien acabo en sollozar.

Peggy: "Bueno, creo que yo también me tendré que ir, papá"

Flyer jadeaba de enojo tras ver que los niños hadas comenzaba a desaparecer y su hija iba a ser la última de ellos. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz no quería aceptar la despedida, pero no tuvo otro remedio.

Flyer: "Creo que tienes razón, Peggy" –dijo mientras se arrodillaba para esta en la altura de Peggy.

Padre e hija se miraban el uno al otro y ambos compartieron su ultimo abrazo.

Peggy: "Te quiero mucho, papá"

Flyer: "Yo también, Peggy" –dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Y desde ese momento, Peggy comenzó a desparecer lentamente hasta quedar únicamente polvillo y dejando a Flyer abrazar la nada. Todas las hadas estaban conmovidas y tristes tras ver la escena muy triste. Quizás los Hadarriones hayan ganado la batalla, pero perdieron algo muy importante para ellos… sus hijos.

Flyer: "Siempre te voy a recordar… _hija_ " –dijo mientras salía una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

Por primera vez, el fast-flying sparrow man sintió la verdadera tristeza en su interior.

* * *

 _ **Y así termina la sexta saga de los Hadarriones titulado: Genes talentosos, al español latino.**_


	104. Una gran presentación para todos

_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la séptima y penúltima saga de los Hadarriones al español latino.**_

* * *

 _Seguramente ya conoces este lugar, un lugar mágico y esplendoroso que cualquier hada disfrutaría. Sin embargo, realmente conoces a la perfección este lugar, ¿Qué secretos tendrá? Tesoros, anecdotas, acertijos… sin duda alguna, un lugar que esconde más de un secreto._

1 año ha pasado desde la derrota de Ladynight y la desaparición absoluta de los niños hadas, todo estaba en total tranquilidad para Pixie Hollow y ninguna entidad había atormentado el lugar. En Pixie Hollow, la primavera había llegado y las hadas se habían ido a Tierra firme para hacer los preparativos desde ese lugar. Tinkerbell y las chicas se habían quedado a Pixie Hollow luego de arreglar todo para la primavera y el grupo de amigas decidieron ganarse unas vacaciones.

Rosetta: "Ahh, no hay nada mejor que relajarse luego de un gran y duro trabajo" –dijo ella mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Silvermist: "Si, la primavera ha llegado a la perfección" –dijo ella.

Las chicas volaban en el refugio de los animales donde casi la mitad de las hadas se encontraban ahí o simplemente pasaba por este lugar.

Tinkerbell: "Chicas, este ha sido un gran trabajo que tuvimos nosotras"

Vidia: "Habla el hada que casi iba a arruinar la primavera desde su llegada" –dijo ella un poco burlona.

Tinkerbell escucho eso y se dirigió su mirada hacia Vidia.

Tinkerbell: "JA-JA, muy chistosa" –dijo ella un poco ofensiva.

Fawn: "Chicas, no peleen, tenemos que disfrutar este momento sumamente…"

Sin embargo, las hadas comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia el refugio de los animales y a lo lejos observaron a 10 cardos corredores que perseguían a Clank, Bobble y Queso quienes estaba en una carretilla.

Iridessa: "No puede ser… **¡CARDOS!** " –ella chillo de miedo.

Rosetta: "Chicas será mejor que volemos hacia otro lado" –ella sugirió muy preocupada.

Clank y Bobble se abrazaban entre ellos mientras que Queso corría lo más rápido posible para no ser arañado por los cardos. Todas las hadas volaban casi alto para no ser atrapados por los cardos mientras que Clank y Bobble todavía gritaban de miedo. Los cardos seguían corriendo hasta que todos ellos estuvieron sobre una red para después, ser activada llevándose la gran mayoría de los cardos.

Bobble: "Un momento, ya no estamos siendo perseguidos por los cardos" –dijo mientras detenía a Queso.

Las hadas observaron la red que estaba colgada de un árbol teniendo a los cardos ahí adentro y ellos observaron a los responsables de dicha trampa: Los Hadarriones.

Trenk: "Sabia que este plan iba a funcionar" –dijo.

Alan: "Flyer, ¿harías los honores?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz toma la cuerda de la red y lo giro lo más rápido hasta lanzarlo directamente muy lejos de Pixie Hollow.

Liz: "Que bien, un problema menos" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones bajaron hacia el suelo mientras que todas las hadas hacían lo mismo tras ver la inesperada trampa de los Hadarriones hacia los cardos.

Wallace: "Ahora quien dice que no se puede dominar a los cardos" –dijo.

De ahí, Clank y Bobble se acercaron a los Hadarriones para darles las gracias.

Clank: "Woh, muchas gracias chicos, nos salvaron de esos cardos"

Bobble: "Si, y yo creí que eran un simple grupo como la de Tink y las chicas" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Jeje, no fue nada…"

Fairows: " **¡¿Qué?!** "

Clank y Bobble se quedaron confundidos ante las reacciones de los Hadarriones.

Trenk: "Esperen un minuto, ¿tú crees que nos parecemos a la pandilla de Tink?"

Clank: "Bueno, eso no quiso decir Bobble, él trato de decir que tienen el mismo grupo de amigos como la de Tink y las chicas"

Alan: "Eso tienes razón, pero ambos grupos, la de ella y nosotros, somos totalmente diferentes con personalidades que al combinarlas, se vuelve en una explosiva combinación"

Gale: "Por supuesto, los Hadarriones son un grupo muy audaz"

Tinkerbell y las chicas se acercaron donde los Hadarriones luego de escuchar un poco su conversación con los artesanos.

Tinkerbell: "Chicos, ¿me pareció o están hablando de nosotras?"

Wallace: "No te pareció, ESTAMOS hablando de ustedes"

Silvermist: "Cosas buenas, ¿cierto?"

Liz: "Por supuesto, Silvermist" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Bueno, los conozco durante un buen tiempo y todavía me pregunto quiénes son en realidad"

Alan: "¿En serio? Creo que necesitaras unas clases, nena"

Trenk: "Eh Flyer, las chicas y el resto de las hadas quieren saber que somos en realidad" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Bueno, en ese caso, vamos a decírselos… _con estilo_ " –dijo con una sonrisa.

Los Hadarriones asintieron y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones! – ¡Vamos, Hadarriones!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones! – ¡Vamos, con TODO!**_

Hadarriones: " ** _HADARRIO-N-E-S, esos somos_** "

Flyer: " _ **Grupos de hadas cometiendo grandes hazañas**_ "

Liz, Fairows: " **Con grandes talentos** "

Gale: " _ **Y muchos polvillos**_ "

Flyer: " _ **Nadie nos puede frenar, porque los Hadarriones SOMOS**_ "

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

Alan: " _ **Alan, el más audaz con cualquier animal**_ "

Trenk: " _ **¿Animal?**_ "

Liz: " _ **¿Animal?**_ "

Alan: " _ **Si, cualquier animal. Un ave, zorrillo, y también un osito**_ "

Hadarriones: " _ **Awww**_ "

Alan: " _ **Un osito muy feroz**_ "

Gale: " _ **Soy Gale, la genial**_ "

Trenk: " _ **Y Trenk, el listo**_ "

Gale: " _ **El hada más linda de todo el terrenal**_ "

Trenk: " **Con este bebé, recibirás moretones** " (refiriéndose a su martillo)

Hadarriones: " _ **¿Hadarriones de corazón?"**_

Gale/Trenk: **¡** _ **Por supuesto que sí!**_

Wallace: " _ **BOOYAH, BOOYAH, abran todos los pasos. Wallace, HEE-HEE! Esta aquí para poder lanzar**_ "

Hadarriones: " _ **Q-Q- ¿Qué lanzaras?**_ "

Wallace: " _ **¡Un gran chorrón!**_ "

Hadarriones: " _ **Q-Q-Q-Q- ¿Qué?**_ "

Wallace: " _ **¡Un gran chorro de AGUA!**_ "

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

Flyer: " _ **Él es tan veloz, es el más fuerte, con mi viento te haré desaparecer, Este es el gran Flyer, la definición de fuerza**_ "

Trenk: " **M** _ **uéstraselas entonces**_ "

Flyer: " _ **Aquí las tienes, bebé**_ " (Mostrando sus músculos)

Trenk: "Aunque viéndolo de otra manera, parece que fuera falso"

 **¡PAM!**

Flyer: "¿Así? Pues aquí tienes tu falso"

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! –**_ _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **!**_

Liz: " _ **Aquí tienen a Liz, la controladora de la luz, con tan solo un destello, te haré arder el cabello. Utilizando el poder de-de-de la luz, te pondrás a correr como un avestruz**_ "

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! – ¡Vamos!**_

 _ **¡Vamos, Hadarriones**_ _ **! – ¡Vamos!**_

 _ **Si- Sí - ¡ACCIÓN!**_

Las hadas se quedaron quietas tras ver la presentación musical de los Hadarriones, Tinkerbell y sus amigas parpadearon mientras observaba a Viola quien se acercaba a los Hadarriones.

Viola: "Chicos, la reina los necesita"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, nuevamente parodie una canción y le toco el tema: Go! Perteneciente de la película: Jóvenes Titanes en Acción: La película.**_


	105. Una llamada

Los Fairows se habían ido con Viola para ir directamente al Pixie Dust Tree en donde la reina Clarion quería verlos a ellos.

Flyer: "Viola, ¿sabes por qué la reina quiere vernos?"

Viola: "Lo que tengo entendido es que es algo de suma importancia" –respondió ella.

Alan: "Y por eso eligió al grupo más increíble que haya tenido Pixie Hollow" –dijo.

Viola: "Puede ser" –dijo ella mientras seguía volando.

Los Fairows habían llegado hacia Pixie Dust Tree y entraron solo para observar a la reina quienes conversaba con los ministros y Hada Mary.

Flyer: "Reina Clarion, los Hadarriones están a su disposición" –dijo en tono galante.

Trenk: "Bueno, en realidad yo tengo que ir al Tinker's Nook para hacer…"

Hadarriones: "¡Cállate!" –todos le dijeron a Trenk.

Hada Mary: "Trenk, eso déjalo para después. La reina Clarion tiene una cosa muy importante que decir" –dijo ella.

La Reina Clarion se acercó a los Hadarriones para decirles algo.

Reina Clarion: "Chicos, necesito que hagan un favor muy grande" –dijo ella.

Gale: "¿Cual seria, reina Clarion?"

Reina Clarion: "Necesito que ustedes vayan donde la madre paloma" –dijo ella.

Madre paloma era una criatura mágica y lo más cercano a la bondad pura en Nunca jamás. Ella vive en su nido en un árbol de espino en el borde de Pixie Hollow. Ella representa un gran significado para Pixie Hollow y para las hadas.

Flyer: "¿Algo le sucede a la madre paloma?"

Reina Clarion: "En realidad, ella necesita hablar con ustedes"

Ministro del otoño: "Madre paloma solicito que vayan lo más que puedan donde ella"

Ministro de la primavera: "Seguramente les dirá algo sobre la magia de Pixie Hollow o algo que podría perturbar este lugar" –dijo un poco aterrado.

Ministra del verano: "Ay ministro, siempre exageras de todo" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirándolos y ellos miraron a la reina.

Flyer: "Ok, nosotros iremos donde la madre paloma"

Reina Clarion: "Gracias, chicos" –dijo ella.

Viola le entrego el abrigo a la reina, haciendo que los Hadarriones se dieran cuenta de eso.

Wallace: "Reina Clarion, ¿ira a Winter Woods para divertirse?" –le pregunto a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Pues…" –dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba discretamente.

Trenk: "Pues yo diría que se _divertirá_ con un cierto Lord"

Fairy Mary: "¡Trenk!" –ella le mando la atención.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, vayamos donde la madre paloma" –les dijo a ellos.

Los Fairows se retiraron de Pixie Dust Tree mientras que los ministros observaban a la reina vestirse para ir hacia Winter Woods.

* * *

En otra parte, Tinkerbell y las chicas estaban en la casa de Rosetta para poder pasar un día de chicas. Ellas estaban hablando acerca de sus pasatiempos, cosas y también de chicos.

Rosetta: "Fue en ese momento cuando Sled me sorprendió con un romántico patinaje sobre el hielo" –dijo ella juntando sus manos.

Silvermist: "Aww, eso es muy romántico, Ro"

Rosetta: "Lo sé, él es el gorrión más increíble que me he enamorado"

Fawn: "Claro, eso decías lo mismo a Flyer" –dijo ella provocando que Vidia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Vidia: "¡Fawn!" –grito ella, algo molesta.

Fawn: "¿Qué? Yo solo dije los antiguos momentos en que Rosetta estaba enamorada de Flyer"

Silvermist: "Pues yo creo que el amor es algo muy bello, estar con el gorrión que te quiera y te amé es lo más precioso que un hada le pudiera pasar".

Tinkerbell: "Por supuesto, tú junto con Vidia y Rosetta, tienen a alguien para compartir ese sentimiento"

Iridessa: "Aunque no siento ningún sentimiento hacia un gorrión, no sería malo tener un novio"

Fawn: "Por supuesto, no es como si quedarse solo sería divertido"

Entonces, Fawn observo a sus amigas quienes estaban mirándola.

Fawn: "¿Qué?"

Rosetta: "Nada, es solo que no me esperaba que dijeras eso. Yo creí que tenías un romance hacia Buck"

Fawn comenzó a sonrojarse mientras se encogía de hombros, haciendo que las chicas dijeran ' _Aww_ '.

Fawn: "No estoy con Buck… _aún_ " –dijo eso ultimo para sí misma.

Tinkerbell: "Vamos Fawn, si sientes algo hacia él, tienes que decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Silvermist: "Por supuesto. Mira a Tink, ella no dijo sus sentimientos hacia Terrence y ninguna hada se atrevió a decírselo antes que ella"

Tinkerbell: "Excelente punto, Sil. Lo ves, lo que tienes que hacer es… **¡SIL!** " –ella grito.

Silvermist parpadeo ante la reacción de Tinkerbell provocado que las demás chicas se rieran al respecto.

Vidia: "Y qué hay de ti, Dess. ¿Algún hombre gorrión que te guste?" –dijo ella.

Iridessa: "Pues, la verdad es que no tengo esos sentimientos" –dijo ella encogida de hombros.

Rosetta: "Chicas, mejor paremos esta conversación y visitemos a Prilla. Le prometí a ella que le ayudaría con algo"

Fawn: "Por supuesto, vayamos al bosque maldito" –dijo ella con emoción.

Rosetta e Iridessa pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar el nombre del lugar.

Rosetta: "Oh, me parece que ella no vive en ese lugar… _para mi alivio_ "

Tinkerbell: "Ok, vayamos entonces"

Las chicas salieron de la casa de Rosetta para ir directamente hacia la casa de Prilla. Lo que ellas no sabían, era de que muy arriba del cielo y lejos de Pixie Hollow, una gigantesca sombra con alas volaba hacia una línea recta mientras soltaba un fuerte grito.


	106. El regreso de- - -

Los Hadarriones fueron hacia el borde de Pixie Hollow para visitar a la Madre Paloma quien solicito sus presencias. Al momento de llegar y observar un árbol de espino con un nido, los protectores de Pixie Hollow observaron a la paloma quien estaba observado pacíficamente el lugar.

Wallace: "Debe ser aburrido estar sentada en ese nido"

Liz: "Quizás, pero Madre Paloma adora su hogar" –dijo ella.

Los Fairows se acercaron aún más donde la Madre Paloma y ella los observo.

Madre Paloma: "Los Hadarriones, protectores de Pixie Hollow, es un gusto conocerlos" –dijo ella.

Flyer: Eh… bueno, en primer lugar, es un honor conocerte, Madre Paloma. ¿En qué podemos servirle a usted?"

Madre Paloma al escuchar eso, suspiro levemente haciendo que los Hadarriones la miraran.

Madre Paloma: "Pixie Hollow está en peligro" –dijo ella.

* * *

Tinkerbell y las chicas fueron directamente hacia la casa de Prilla y mientras ellas seguían volando, se encontraron con Beck quien estaba conversando con Lumina y Rani.

Fawn: "Hola Beck, ¿Cómo estás?" –pregunto ella.

Beck: "Hola Fawn, hola chicas, pues yo estaba hablando con las chicas acerca de la fiesta de la primavera que se dará en 4 días. Y ustedes, ¿A dónde se van?"

Silvermist: "Vamos hacia la casa de Prilla" –respondió ella.

Beck: "¿Prilla? Bueno, ella no se encuentra en su casa en estos momentos"

Rosetta: "¿Cómo, y a donde se fue?"

Beck: "Ella me dijo que se iba hacia el Mar Nunca para recolectar algunas cosas perdidas"

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, será mejor que la busquemos antes de que ella…"

Sin embargo, todas escucharon un rugido a lo muy lejos provocando que las hadas miraran la dirección en donde se produjo.

Vidia: "Pero, ¿Qué fue eso?"

Iridessa: "Sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

* * *

Los Hadarriones se extrañaron acerca de lo que había dicho la Madre Paloma, obviamente ella decía algo muy serio.

Trenk: "Madre Paloma, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" –pregunto.

Madre Paloma suspiro levemente mientras observaba algo que estaba empollado debajo de ella, los Hadarriones observaron un huevo que estaba siendo empollado por la Madre Paloma.

Madre Paloma: "Escuchen, este huevo mantiene jóvenes a cualquier habitante de Nunca jamás y yo me encargo de cuidarlo. Sin embargo, una entidad maligna quiere apoderarse del huevo para convertirlo en maldad"

Gale: "Pero, ¿Quién quería hacer semejante maldad?"

Sin embargo, todos escucharon un rugido a lo muy lejos provocando que las hadas y Madre Paloma miraran la dirección en donde se produjo.

Wallace: "Me parece que la maldad ha respondido"

* * *

Las chicas volaban directamente hacia el Mar Nunca tras escuchar el rugido que se había emitido en ese lugar, ellas volaban lo más rápido posible debido a que Prilla se encontraba en ese lugar.

Tinkerbell: "Vamos chicas, tenemos que salvar a Prilla"

Iridessa: "Chicas, ¿creen que esto es una buena idea?" –dijo ella un poco preocupada.

Vidia: "No sé, pero sé que alguien está a punto de atacar Nunca jamás junto con Pixie Hollow" –ella le respondió a Iridessa.

Fawn: "Chicas, ahí veo algo gigante en la costa" –dijo ella mientras señalaba el lugar.

Tinkerbell y las chicas se escondieron en las hojas mientras observaban a Prilla quien estaba observando la gigantesca silueta del ser que había rugido en la costa.

Tinkerbell y las chicas: "Esto es verdaderamente muy malo" –dijeron ellas.

Desde el otro lado, ellas observaron a los Hadarriones quienes volaban lo más rápido posible que no vieron a las chicas quienes estaba escondidas.

Flyer: "Muy bien, muéstrate de una vez, monstruo" –él exigió.

" **Oh, estoy aquí arriba"**

Los Hadarriones observaron a Prilla quien estaba totalmente inmóvil cuando observaba a la criatura que estaba volando. Los Hadarriones pusieron sus ojos en blanco tras verlo y se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que el dragón mas maligno de Nunca jamás, Kyto.

Flyer: "No puede ser" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 _ **Así es, Kyto vuelve a ser el antagonista, pero esta vez tomara VERDADERAMENTE el rol del villano. Aunque en la segunda y cuarta saga apareció el personaje, él no fue verdaderamente un villano representativo (Bueno, solo un poco en la segunda saga), pero esta saga tomara sí o sí el rol del malvado dragón.**_


	107. La razón de su regreso

Los Hadarriones observaban a Kyto quien estaba volando teniendo una sonrisa malvada, Flyer apretó su puño mientras observaba al dragón.

Kyto "Bueno, es un gusto verlos nuevamente, Hadarriones. He estado ausente durante un buen tiempo" –dijo.

Wallace: "¿Y por qué no te demoraste todavía más?" –le dijo al dragón.

Kyto suspiro ante la pregunta de Wallace que decidió ignorarlo.

Kyto: "Como sea, ¿saben por la cual he regresado?"

Flyer: "Para que nosotros te volvamos a derrotar, por tercera vez" –dijo un poco burlón.

Kyto: " **¡SILENCIO!** Estoy de vuelta ya que estoy interesado en algo" –dijo.

Tinkerbell y las chicas escuchaban la conversación y ellas se escondieron un poco para no ser vistas.

Tinkerbell: "Ese dragón…"

Silvermist: "Se ve muy aterrador"

Iridessa: "Y muy amenazante" –dijo ella con un chillido.

Vidia: "Shh, no hagan ruido, chicas. No queremos ser vistas" –ella les dijo a las demás.

Las chicas asintieron y decidieron escuchar más de la conversación.

Trenk: "Eh Prilla, será mejor que salgas de aquí" –le dijo a ella.

Kyto observo a Prilla quien ella hizo caso a Trenk y ella se escondió atrás de los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "Ok, ¿Cuál cosa estas _tan_ interesado?"

Kyto: "Bueno, ¿Cómo esta Madre paloma?" –dijo con un tono malvado.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar el nombre de la Madre paloma, él dio un paso adelante para enfrentárselo mientras que Kyto bajo su largo cuello para observar al hombre gorrión.

Flyer: "Ni creas que la tocaras, así que será mejor que te largues de aquí" –dijo fríamente.

Kyto: "Al parecer el hombre gorrión ya se molestó, pero eso no quita que te tenga miedo. Yo soy el terror de Nunca jamás" –dijo mientras alzaba su cuello.

Prilla pensó un poco en lo que Kyto dijo acerca de Madre paloma y un pensamiento oscuro la hizo estremecerse un poco.

Prilla: "Oh no…"

Los Hadarriones se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Prilla.

Gale: "Prilla, ¿ocurre algo?" –ella le pregunto a ella.

Prilla: "El huevo… Kyto quiere el huevo de Madre paloma" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "¿Qué?" –dijo teniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kyto: "Oh, creo que descubriste mi plan. El hada tiene razón, quiero el huevo de Madre paloma" –dijo con una voz tenebrosa.

Liz: "Pero, ¿para qué?"

Kyto: "Soy muy consciente de que ese huevo conlleva la juventud de todo ser viviente en Nunca jamás, mi plan es meter un poco de magia malvada al huevo para que los seres vivientes se conviertan en malvados"

Wallace: "No entiendo, ¿para qué quieres hacer eso?"

Kyto: "Yo simplemente disfruto el sufrimiento de cada ser insignificante que habita en Nunca jamás, digamos que lo hago por diversión propia" –dijo.

Flyer: "¿Pues qué crees? No permitiré que te robes ese huevo" –dijo agitando sus alas.

Flyer voló muy rápido hacia Kyto mientras que el dragón utilizo su cola para poder atacar al hombre gorrión, pero Flyer logro esquivarlo y con ayuda de su esfera, logro darle un golpe en la mandíbula del dragón.

Kyto: " **¡ARG!** Esto es imperdonable" –dijo molesto.

El dragón comenzó a soplar fuego hacia los Hadarriones haciendo que ellos volaran en direcciones opuestas y todos atacaran a Kyto. Tinkerbell y las chicas comenzaron a ver la intensa pelea de los Hadarriones y Kyto hasta que Prilla las observo a ellas.

Prilla: "¿Chicas?" –dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia ellas.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Prilla, fíjate que estábamos por buscarte" –dijo ella.

Prilla: "¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí? Tienen que salir de este lugar"

Fawn: "¿Y perdernos de esta pelea tan emocionante? Por supuesto que no"

Silvermist: "Claro, Trenk puede contra ese dragón" –dijo ella dándole apoyo a su novio.

Vidia: "Flyer se enfrentó a peores cosas y ese dragón no será la excepción"

Prilla: "Aún así, tiene que salir de este lugar"

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

De ahí, las chicas observaron de como Kyto se agarraba la cara luego de recibir un corte del martillo de Trenk.

Iridessa: "Creo que Prilla tiene razón, deberíamos salir de aquí"

Rosetta: "En eso estoy de acuerdo, este lugar no es seguro para una delicada hada como yo" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a atacar de un lado a otro a Kyto haciendo que el dragón perdiera la cordura.

Kyto: " **¡DETÉNGANSE!** " –grito mientras lanzaba fuego por su boca.

Los Hadarriones retrocedieron para no recibir el impacto del fuego de Kyto. Una vez que el dragón había terminado, los Hadarriones se preparaban para otra batalla más.

Kyto: "Necesito que ustedes ya no sean una distracción, así que tengo un plan B"

Hadarriones: "¿Plan B?" –dijeron confundidos.

Para la sorpresa de los Hadarriones, una silueta volaba alrededor de Kyto mientras sacaba una especie de varita mágica y la magia les llego hacia ellos haciendo que los Hadarriones gritaran de dolor.

Kyto: "Mas tarde nos volveremos a ver, pero esta vez ya no será como antes" –dijo mientras se iba volando hacia otro lado.

El impacto de la magia hizo caer a los Hadarriones quienes los dejaron inconscientes.

 **-3 minutos después-**

Flyer comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos mientras observaba a la única persona que estaba deleitando sus ojos, Vidia.

Flyer: "Hola nena, pareces que no puedes vivir sin mí" –dijo en un tono burlón.

Vidia: "Jeje, no te hagas el chistoso conmigo" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Flyer observo su mano solo para observar algo muy extraño: su brazo era muy delgado y sus piernas eran… ¿de mujer?

Flyer: "Un momento, ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?" –le dijo a Vidia.

Vidia se quedó callada por unos momentos y observo a Flyer corriendo hacia el mar solo para observar a las chicas viéndose en el reflejo del mar.

Flyer: Chicas, "¿Qué hacen ustedes…?"

Sin embargo, Flyer noto que las chicas tenían sus vestimentas de colores diferentes, y sobretodo, observo a Vidia quien también estaba ahí.

Flyer: "¿Qué está pasando?" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer corrió para verse en el reflejo solo para ver algo realmente espeluznante que le pudo haber pasado en su vida… tenía el rostro de Tinkerbell, de hecho, él era Tinkerbell.

Flyer: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Prilla: "Esto será muy… loco" –dijo ella.


	108. ¿Cómo esto nos ha pasado?

Flyer pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, él jamás imagino tener el cuerpo de una mujer, específicamente cuando esa hada se trataba de nadie menos que Tinkerbell.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No, estoy no puede ser cierto. Será mejor que me despierte" –dijo mientras alzaba una mano.

 **¡PLAF!**

Solo para que él fuera golpeado en sí mismo, recibiendo únicamente un moretón rojo en su mejilla.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Bueno, creo que esto no es un sueño"

Flyer observo a sus amigos quienes también fueron afectados por la magia que les otorgó aquella silueta oscura que trabajaba con Kyto. Trenk era Vidia, Wallace era Iridessa, Alan era Rosetta, Liz era Silvermist y Gale era Fawn.

Alan (Rosetta): "No puedo creer esto, somos la pandilla de Tinkerbell" – les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Lo mismo digo, es increíble que esa magia nos haya convertido en ellas"

De ahí, los Hadarriones observaron a Tinkerbell y las chicas quienes estaban estupefactas de verlos con sus cuerpos.

Gale (Fawn): "Miren, ahí están las originales" –ella señalo.

Trenk (Vidia): "Mentira, ellas son unas copias baratas de nosotros" –dijo mientras las señalaban a ellas.

Las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar lo que dijo Trenk en el cuerpo de Vidia.

Silvermist: "Vaya, es increíble que ustedes sean nosotras" –dijo ella.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Pues yo exijo que me devuelvan mi cuerpo, no soporto tener este cuerpo inflado"

Tinkerbell: "¡OYE!" –ella le grito.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ay sorry, me olvide que estabas ahí" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Fawn: "Chicos, o, mejor dicho, chicas" –dijo ella mientras se reía un poco.

Flyer, Alan, Trenk y Wallace no lo encontraron chistoso la broma de Fawn.

Fawn: "Bueno, creo que necesitaremos algún antídoto ante eso"

Trenk (Vidia): "Claro, y lo quiero ahora mismo"

Liz (Silvermist): "Pues, no se siente tan mal después de todo"

Alan (Rosetta): "Pues claro, porque tú y Gale son mujeres y tiene bastante sentido de que tenga otro cuerpo de mujer. En cambio, yo junto con Trenk, Wallace y Flyer fuimos los afectados"

De ahí, los Hadarriones se observaron a ellos mismo solo para observar que tenían las vestimentas de las chicas, lo único que las diferenciaba de ellas fueran el color ya que representaba a cuando tenían sus cuerpos originales.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Ok, será mejor que busquemos una… jdhgfyehe" –dijo perdiendo un poco la voz.

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a perder sus voces para luego ser remplazadas por las de Tinkerbell y las chicas.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Genial, ahora tenemos estas voces" –dijo mientras resoplaba de frustración.

Rosetta: "Yo sugiero que vayamos donde la reina Clarion para que nos ayuden con esto"

Gale (Fawn): "No se puede, ella se encuentra en Winter Woods para ver a Lord Milori" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Bueno, tenemos que buscar una forma de volverlos como eran antes"

De ahí, Trenk se le ocurrió una idea.

Trenk (Vidia): "¡Lo tengo!" –dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Silvermist: "¿Qué ocurre, Trenk?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Mec, él puede ayudarnos para que nos quite estos cuerpos y así…"

Prilla: "Él se encuentra en el más profundo de Nunca jamás, no volverá durante 3 días"

Trenk (Vidia): "Rayos…" –dijo.

Vidia: "Bueno, yo digo que tienen que acostumbrase a sus nuevos cuerpos hasta que consigan los verdaderos"

Trenk (Vidia): "Mi copia barata tiene razón" –dijo un poco burlón.

Flyer escucho eso y se acercó a Trenk haciendo que se estremeciera un poco.

Trenk (Vidia): "Espera un momento, no lastimarías a tu linda noviecita, ¿cierto?"

Flyer se quedó mirándolo por breves segundos…

 **¡PAM!**

Para luego golpearlo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Aunque tengas el cuerpo de Vidia, en tu interior sigues siendo Trenk" –le dijo.

Alan (Rosetta): "Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" –dijo.

Iridessa: "¿Y que van a hacer con sus nuevos cuerpos?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Pues, solamente nos queda a que nos acostumbremos" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones y las chicas fueron directamente hacia Pixie Hollow, los protectores de Pixie Hollow ahora si tenían un gran problema.

* * *

En la cueva de Kyto, él se encontraba reposando para luego echar en marcha su plan para robar el huevo de Madre paloma.

Kyto: "Hum, espero que a los Hadarriones estén disfrutando sus nuevos cuerpos" –dijo burlonamente.

De ahí, la silueta apareció en frente de él.

Kyto: "Vaya, hasta que por fin apareciste"

"Si, me demore un poco debido al…"

Kyto: "Eso no me importa, ¿tienes el plan listo?"

"Por supuesto, el plan para robar el huevo de Madre paloma está a la perfección"

Kyto: "Perfecto, mañana robare el huevo para introducirlo maldad" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"Perfecto, esto será una gran oportunidad para hacer desastres en Nunca jamás"

Kyto: "Si, por cierto, ya ponte en tu forma normal" –dijo.

La silueta cambio su estado para revelarse como una bruja llamada Wrich. Ella era como las otras brujas, piel verde y túnica negra, pero ella era muy joven de los 20 años y conocía a la perfección sobre la magia oscura.

Wrich: "Ok, esperare para mañana el ataque" –dijo ella mientras se iba.

Kyto la observo irse y él se echó a dormir para tener suficiente energía para mañana.


	109. Acostumbrarse y una sorpresa

De vuelta en Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones junto con Tinkerbell y sus amigas volvieron luego de la presencia de Kyto y el cambio de cuerpo de los protectores de Pixie Hollow. Tras llegar ahí, los Hadarriones pensaron en cómo iban a decirles a las hadas que conocen sobre sus nuevas apariencias.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Perfecto, ahora debemos pensar en cómo acostumbraremos en estos cuerpos" –le dijo a su equipo.

Alan (Rosetta): "Tienes toda la razón, esta faldita que está hecha de una flor me hace sentir… incomodo" –dijo mientras veía las piernas de Rosetta, suponiendo que él era Rosetta.

Trenk (Vidia): "Ya me imagino a Sled confundiéndote con ella y te dará besito, Jajajajajaja"

 **¡TRAMP!**

Alan le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Trenk haciendo que se quedara quieto durante 2 segundos.

Trenk (Vidia): "Demonios, es que acaso no respetan a una dama" –dijo mientras bajaba su mandíbula.

Alan (Rosetta): "Cállate la boca, cuerpo de colibrí" –le dijo al artesano con el cuerpo de Vidia.

Gale (Fawn): Bueno, yo supongo que a pesar de tener estos cuerpos, todavía seguimos teniendo nuestro talento. Por ejemplo, yo todavía sigo siendo un hada del jardín con el cuerpo de Fawn" –dijo ella.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Es verdad, todavía seguimos teniendo nuestros talentos" –dijo.

Rosetta: "De acuerdo, pero, ¿Cómo creen ustedes que sus conocidos los reconocerán teniendo nuestros cuerpos?"

Liz (Silvermist): "Simple, les diremos que nosotros somos las originales de ustedes, caso cerrado" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Creo que con el cuerpo de Silvermist, te queda a la perfección" –le dijo a ella.

Trenk (Vidia): "Hablando de perfección, tengo un invento pendiente que hacer" –dijo mientras volaba directamente hacia Tinker's Nook.

Los Fairows junto con las chicas se fueron a sus diferentes trabajos mientras que Tinkerbell seguía a Trenk hacia llegar a Tinker's Nook.

Tinkerbell: "Oye Vidia…"

Trenk (Vidia): "¿Perdón?" –dijo alzando una ceja mientras ponía una voz ligeramente y exageradamente ofendido.

Tinkerbell: "Lo siento. Trenk, ¿Cómo crees que Hada Mary se dará cuenta sobre tu apariencia?"

Trenk (Vidia): "No lo he pensado, ojos de ratón"

Tinkerbell bajo sus cejas mientras gruñía ante el apodo que le dió Trenk.

Trenk (Vidia): "Lo más probable es que le diga toda la verdad"

Tinkerbell: "¿Eso incluye a Kyto?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Por supuesto, hay que decirle a Hada Mary sobre Kyto para que haga un escándalo en todo Pixie Hollow. Brillante plan" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Tinkerbell: "Oh, ¿fue sarcasmo lo que dijiste?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Si"

De ahí, Clank y Bobble aparecieron de repente y se acercaron a ellos.

Clank: "Hola Srta. Bell, hola Srta. Vidia" –dijo eso ultimo al momento de ver a Vidia, sin saber que en realidad era Trenk.

Bobble: "Eh… Vidia, ¿Por qué tu vestimenta es de color verde?"

Clank: "Creí que eras una hada de vuelo veloz"

Trenk sonrió ante eso mientras observaba a Tinkerbell.

Trenk (Vidia): "Chicos, creo que se están equivocando. En realidad, yo soy… Trenk" –les dijo a ellos.

Clank y Bobble parpadearon un par de veces para después echarse unas carcajadas haciendo que Trenk pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Bobble: "Vaya Vidia, nunca creí que tuvieras un sentido del humor"

Trenk rechino sus dientes y apretó sus puños haciendo que Tinkerbell retrocediera un poco.

Trenk (Vidia): **"¡¿ES QUE ACASO USTEDES ESTÁN SORDOS?! YO SOY EL VERDADERO, EL AUTÉNTICO, EL INIGUALABLE… ¡TRENK!** " –grito volando mientras sacudía los brazos y piernas.

Clank y Bobble se abrazaron cuando vieron el grito que hizo Vidia, quien en realidad se trataba de Trenk.

Clank: "Trenk, ¿eres tú?"

Trenk (Vidia): "No, soy J.M Barrie. Por supuesto que soy Trenk"

Clank: "Pero, ¿Qué te paso?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Esto será una larga charla"

Trenk platico a Clank y Bobble acerca de cómo tenía el cuerpo de Vidia y los Hadarriones tenían los cuerpos de las amigas de Tinkerbell y eso duro como unos minutos de explicación.

* * *

En Winter Woods, prácticamente de noche, Dewey se encontraba escribiendo un libro acerca de la magia mientras que su amiga Fiona se encontraba durmiendo. El viejo gorrión estaba a punto de dejar de escribir hasta que escucho un llamado hacia su persona.

Dewey: "Eh, ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?" –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Dewey observo a Lord Milori quien sostenía una especie de esfera mágica quien le había dado una persona desconocida y el señor del invierno fue donde él.

Dewey: "Oh, Lord Milori. ¿Que se le ofrece?" –le dijo.

Lord Milori: "Guarda libros, encontré esta cosa debajo de la puerta del palacio. Me preguntaba si tú sabias lo que es" –dijo entregándole la esfera mágica.

Dewey observo la esfera mágica y todo lo que vio fue el tono oscuro que poseía la esfera.

Dewey: "Uhm, no creo que no contenga nada" –le dijo a Lord Milori.

Lord Milori: "¿Estás seguro?"

Dewey: "Yo nunca me equivoco" –dijo con una satisfacción.

Sin embargo, la esfera mágica comenzó a sacudirse alocadamente haciendo que Dewey lo soltara y la esfera mágica soltara chispas moradas.

Dewey: "Oh quizás algunas veces"

La esfera mágica comenzó a elevarse mientras transmitía un holograma gigante de la cabeza de Kyto. Lord Milori y Dewey se quedaron estupefactos tras verlo, habían escuchado algunas historias acerca del dragón, pero jamás imaginaron verlo en persona.

Kyto: " _ **Saludo, Lord Milori. Mi nombre es Kyto**_ "

Lord Milori: "Se quién eres, Clarion me conto todo de ti"

Kyto: " _ **Bueno, entonces ella te habrá contado por lo que sucederá mañana**_ "

Lord Milori puso los ojos en blanco tras escucharlo.

Lord Milori: "¿Cómo dices?"

Kyto: " _ **No importa, solo quería avisarles que ustedes no se interpongan o le cuente a la reina Clarion. Y para asegurarme de que se den en la contra**_ "

De ahí, un fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera provocando que Lord Milori y Dewey lo miraran.

Kyto: " _ **Hasta pronto**_ "

Desde ahí, la esfera desapareció mágicamente mientras que Dewey salía del lugar para observar que algo estaba echando humo desde muy lejos.

Dewey: "Lord Milori, esto es algo completamente terrible"

De ahí, ese humo se transformó en un rayo morado y que soltó algunos rayos que iban dirigidos hacia otros lugares y Milori junto con Dewey se escondieron para no ser afectados.

Dewey: "Parece que Winter Woods será muy afectado"

Lord Milori: "Esto, tengo que hacer algo al respecto" –le dijo al guarda libros.


	110. El robo del huevo

Al día siguiente, Flyer tenía había tenido un duro trabajo desde ayer, no solo porque tenía el cuerpo de Tinkerbell, sino por la cantidad de sparrows men que lo estaban viendo, algo que lo resolvió mediante golpes. Las primeras hadas que Flyer les conto acerca de su nueva apariencia fueron Zerphyr y Elwood, Vidia lo había acompañado durante todo el día para que no se sintiera incómodo y así fue hasta el día de hoy.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ahh… ya es de día, es hora de levantarme y a empezar un nuevo día" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer se alisto y se miró en un espejo y noto algo curioso en el cuerpo de Tinkerbell, tal parecía que el cuerpo que tenía era una copia absoluta que él se pudo imaginar.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Uhm, jamás imagine que Tinkerbell tenía unas piernas muy hinchadas. Y que bien que ella no esté aquí, de lo contrario me mandaría unos buenos golpes" –se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de su casa.

Flyer voló hacia el Pixie Dust Report para recolectar su bolsa de polvillo, sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los guardianes del polvillo se enteró del cambio de cuerpo de Flyer, pero era demasiado tarde cuando entro al lugar. Ahí, se encontró con Hada Gary quien conversaba con 2 guardianes del polvillo.

Hada Gary: "Oh, hola Tinkerbell" –lo saludo a ella, sin saber que no era ella.

Flyer pensó que tenía que actuar como Tinkerbell para no levantar sospecha, lo único que lo delataba era su vestimenta.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Hola Fairy Gary, vengo por mi poco de polvillo" –dijo actuando como Tinkerbell.

Desde ahí, Fairy Gary se echó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que Flyer, en este caso Tinkerbell, pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Hada Gary: "Oh querida, recibiste tu polvillo ayer por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Por la pu…"

Fairy Gary: "¿Disculpa?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Hada Gary, tengo que decirle algo. En realidad, no soy Tinkerbell"

Fairy Gary parpadeó dos veces después de escuchar eso.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Yo soy Flyer"

Parpadeo dos veces.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ya sabes, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz"

Otro parpadeo de dos veces.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "El más veloz de todas las hadas"

Cuarto parpadeo de dos veces.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No te hagas el idiota"

Hada Gary: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito.

Flyer se estremeció un poco y tenía una sonrisa de satisfactión para sí mismo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Sabía que iba a caer con eso. En fin, yo soy Flyer con el cuerpo de Tinkerbell y vengo por mi polvillo".

De ahí, Flyer le enseño un poco de sus trucos que él podía hacer, cosa que Hada Gary se dio cuenta al respecto.

Hada Gary: "Vaya, nunca imagine verte con una nueva apariencia, Flyer"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "A mí también, ¿me puede dar mi polvillo?"

Hada Gary asintió y le entrego una pequeña bolsa de polvillo y Flyer le agradeció para luego irse del lugar. Mientras volaba, se encontró con Wallace quien estaba conversando con Gale.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Chicos, ¿Cómo están?"

Gale (Fawn): "Yo muy bien, aunque ayer todos me miraban pensando de que yo era Fawn, continué con mis labores"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Yo casi bien, teniendo el cuerpo de Iridessa me hizo complicar las cosas, nunca pensé que ella tenía manos resbaladizas"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Bueno, tanto tú como ella comparte algo en común"

Wallace (Iridessa): "¿Qué cosa?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ustedes son unos asustadizos" –dijo mientras se reía.

Wallace estaba a punto de responder cuando ellos observaron que alguien estaba volando muy rápido y se revelo que era Rosetta, el hada del jardín estaba recuperando el aire mientras que Flyer la miro.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Rosetta, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Rosetta: "Flyer, ¡Madre paloma está en peligro!"

Flyer/Wallace/Gale: "¡¿Qué?!"

Rosetta: "Así es, estaba volando tranquilamente hacia su hogar cuando vino ese dragón malvado y con un _horrible mal aliento_ que estaba tratando de robar algo"

Cuando Rosetta dijo eso, Flyer recordó lo que Kyto dijo desde ayer.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "El huevo… ¡Kyto estaba robando el vuelo!" –grito.

Rosetta: "Así es, tienes que ir lo más rápido…"

Flyer no la dejo terminar de hablar cuando él voló demasiado rápido haciendo que la falda de Rosetta se sacudiera y ella agarro su falda para detener la sacudida. Flyer volaba demasiado rápido hasta observar en los arboles un par de alas de dragón y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz con otro cuerpo comenzara a volar hacia ahí.

Al llegar, comenzó a ver a Madre paloma tirada en el suelo mientras que Kyto sostenía el huevo con una sonrisa malvada en él mismo.

Kyto: "Finalmente, el huevo es completamente mío"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¡KYTO!" –él le grito.

El dragón lo observo y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kyto: "Oh Flyer, llegas justo a tiempo para presenciarme en como robo el huevo de Madre paloma" –dijo mientras sacudía sus alas para volar.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo mientras sacudía sus alas.

Flyer voló lo más rápido hasta que Kyto tomo la delantera y salió del lugar hasta llegar al cielo para después escaparse, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz con otro cuerpo salió del lugar hasta al cielo y se maldijo a si mismo por no detenerlo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell) "Diablos, no lo pude detener. Será mejor que me prepare antes de que…"

Sin embargo, una explosión se escuchó hacia Winter Woods que se podría ver un humo oscuro, provocando que Flyer se ponga incrédulo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¿Y ahora que paso?"


	111. Algo malo sucede en Winter Woods

La reina Clarion volaba lo más rápido que podía luego de enterarse de que Winter Woods había tenía una explosión gigantesca y ella temió por la vida de Lord Milori. Al entrar en la frontera, ella fue recibida por Gliss y Spike quienes afortunadamente no fueron afectadas por la explosión.

Gliss: "Reina Clarion, es bueno verla" –dijo ella en un tono preocupante.

Reina Clarion: "Chicas, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" –les pregunto a ellas.

Spike: "Anoche, todo el lugar fue sorprendido por algo que las hadas heladas desconocemos y bueno, algunas fueron afectadas" –dijo ella en un tono de frustración y tristeza.

La reina Clarion observo en el suelo una largas y gigantes raíces oscuras que votaba acido verdes y estaba más al fondo, ella recibió un poco de escarcha en sus alas y fue de inmediato en el lugar en donde la explosión se produjo. Clarion se tapó la boca tras observar con horror lo que veía, un gigantesco capullo que alargaba unas raíces estaba incrustada en el suelo mientras algunas hadas heladas habían sido atrapadas en las raíces viéndose algunas piernas, brazos o incluso sus cabezas.

Reina Clarion: "Milori, ¿Dónde está Lord Milori?" –dijo ella rezando en su interior que no fuese un afectado.

Gliss: "Lord Milori se encuentra con Dewey en su biblioteca" –dijo ella.

Clarion se alivió tras escuchar eso, pero eso lo la quitaba de sentirse mal por las demás hadas que fueron afectadas.

Reina Clarion: "¿Algunas de ustedes saben quién provoco esto?" –pregunto ella.

Gliss y Spike negaron con la cabeza haciendo que Clarion entendiera. De ahí, ellas observaron a Lord Milori quien estaba acercándose con Dewey, provocando que el corazón de Clarion palpitara demasiado.

Lord Milori: "Clarion" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Clarion le devolvió el abrazo provocando que Gliss se conmoviera con la escena.

Lord Milori: "Oh Clarion, tengo que decirte algo sumamente malo"

Antes de que Clarion pudiera decir algo más, todos observaron a Tinkerbell quien corría lo más rápido posible y se arrastró adelante para frenar y observar a los demás. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fueron caras extrañadas.

Gliss: "Tink, ¿Qué te ocurrió?" –le dijo a ella.

Spike: "¿Por qué tu cabello es de un tono oscuro?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Porque yo no soy Tinkerbell, yo soy Flyer" –dijo haciendo una pose mostrándoles 'sus' músculos.

Todos parpadearon tras escuchar esto y Flyer no le quedó otra opción que enseñarle algo más para que le pudieran creerle, así que alzo su mano y manejo el viento de forma rápida provocando que Clarion abriera sus ojos.

Reina Clarion: "Flyer, ¿en serio eres tú?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Bravo, tenemos una ganadora. En fin, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" –dijo.

Spike: "Pues, observa a tu alrededor"

Flyer observo a su alrededor al capullo gigante junto con las largas raíces y las hadas heladas metidas ahí.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No puedo creerlo… ¡Los marcianos nos van a invadir!"

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar esa absurda idea.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¡ **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS,** **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS,** **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS,** **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS,** **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS,** **NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS...**!"

Spike: "Flyer, claramente los marcianos no nos invadirán"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Nunca digas nunca"

Lord Milori: "Podemos concentrarnos en esto" –dijo interrumpiendo.

Flyer lo observo por breves segundos para concentrarse en lo que está pasando en Winter Woods.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Bueno, con lo que estoy viendo y creo que es magia oscura, deduzco que el responsable es…"

Lord Milori: "Kyto, el dragón" –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Tenías que matar el suspenso, cara de roca" –le dijo al señor del invierno.

Reina Clarion: "Por supuesto, como no lo pensé antes, Kyto tuvo que hacer esto. Me alegra que no haya interrumpido algo más" –dijo ella.

Flyer se encogió de hombros ante eso, provocando que la reina Clarion lo mirara.

Reina Clarion: "Flyer…"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Kyto robo el huevo de Madre paloma en hace instantes" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Reina Clarion: "¡¿Qué?!" –ella grito de incredulidad.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Como lo oyes, Kyto se robó el huevo de Madre paloma y ahora no se lo que pueda hacer con el huevo" –dijo.

Reina Clarion: "¿Y Madre paloma?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ella se encuentra bien, lo malo es que está preocupada por su huevo"

Lord Milori: "¿Que planeara Kyto con el huevo?" –pregunto.

Dewey: "Por lo que tengo entendido, el huevo de Madre paloma hace a todos los seres vivos de Nunca jamás en jóvenes. Kyto podría utilizar su magia oscura para corromper el huevo y hacerlo maligno"

Todos se quedaron pensando por el momento hasta que Spike decidido hablar.

Spike: "Ok, pero, ¿Por qué atacaría a Winter Woods?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Él no lo hizo solo, ayer cuando mis amigos y yo nos lo encontramos, tenía un compañero que nos hizo cambiar a los cuerpos de Tinkerbell y sus amigas. Lo más seguro fue de que ese acompañante fuese el responsable"

Dewey: "Podría ser, anoche Lord Milori recibió una esfera que era en realidad una transmisión por parte de ese dragón y nos dijo que no nos interviniéramos en su camino y, ya saben lo demás" –dijo mientras observaba el capullo.

Gliss: "Pobres hadas, se tienes que hacer justicia"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Tranquilízate, los Hadarriones iremos en la búsqueda de ese estúpido dragón y le haremos pagar por todo. Y hablando de otro tema, ¿Dónde está Periwinkle y Sled?" –les pregunto a Spike y Gliss.

Spike: "Ella, Sled y Slush se encuentra en su casa"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Me alegra de que ellos estén a salvo. Bueno, yo iré a prepararme para buscar a ese dragón estúpido" –dijo mientras se iba.

Clarion y Milori observaron a Flyer quien se alejaba de Winter Woods y Clarion se quedó pensando en algo.

Reina Clarion (Mente): "¿Para qué Kyto quería robar el huevo de Madre Paloma?"

* * *

En la montaña Torth, Kyto tenía en sus manos el huevo de Madre paloma y estaba preparándose para utilizar magia oscura **en** el huevo.

Kyto: "Por fin, ahora es hora de darle una pizca de magia oscura en el huevo de esa estúpida ave" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Kyto utilizaba un poco de magia oscura en el huevo y cuando estaba resultando, la magia oscura despareció al instante.

Kyto: "¿Qué?"

Kyto intento varias veces la magia oscura y varias veces desaprecia al instante, provocando que el dragón se alterara demasiado.

Kyto: " **¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!** "


	112. El pergamino

Kyto: "No, no, no, no, es imposible de que no pueda introducir mi magia oscura en este estúpido huevo" –se dijo a sí mismo.

El dragón estaba echando humo en sus fósiles nasales mientras que Wrich apareció por sorpresa y tomo el huevo para inspeccionarlo.

Wrich: "Uhm… interesante" –dijo ella.

Kyto: "¿Qué cosa?"

Wrich: "Parece que el huevo esta hechizado bajo las magias oscuras" –ella le dijo.

Kyto: "Lo que faltaba, esa ave le puso ese hechizo. Ahora no podre oscurecer este huevo" –dijo frustrado.

Wrich: "Aunque, hay una manera de deshacer ese hechizo" –dijo ella.

Kyto observo a la bruja y lo que dijo ella llamo la atención del dragón malvado.

Kyto: "¿En serio?" –cuestiono.

Wrich: "Por supuesto" –dijo ella mientras sacaba su varita.

Ella hizo un holograma de un pergamino haciendo que el dragón se extrañara.

Kyto: "¿Qué significa esto?"

Wrich: "Bueno, este pergamino es la solución para deshacer el hechizo de huevo. Se encuentra en la tierra secreta, está muy lejos de Nunca Jamás y te tomara como 1 hora y media para llegar hasta ahí" –ella le explico.

Kyto observo el holograma del pergamino y estuvo dispuesto a conseguir ese pergamino, se puso firme para emprender el viaje.

Kyto: "Ok, iré a la tierra secreta"

Wrich: "Esa es una buena idea"

Kyto: "Y tú me vas a acompañar"

Wrich: "Esa no es una buena idea"

Kyto y Wrich salieron de la montaña Torth para buscar ese pergamino sea como sea.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, Flyer había llegado hacia donde estaba Madre paloma y él observo a sus amigos quienes estaban con la paloma para ayudarla y ella les dio una información muy interesante con respecto al huevo.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Flyer, hasta que por fin vienes"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Si, lo que paso es que Winter Woods ha sido afectado"

Gale (Fawn): "¿Afectado?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Si, Kyto lanzo un capullo gigante y algunas de las hadas heladas fueron atrapadas"

Trenk (Vidia): "Ese dragón de… bueno, nosotros tenemos una gran información"

Flyer alzo una ceja tras escuchar eso.

Liz (Silvermist): "Si, Madre paloma nos dijo que el huevo, aunque fuese robado, tiene un hechizo contra las magias oscuras"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¿En serio? Eso suena muy bien"

Alan (Rosetta): "Si, pero el problema es que Kyto probablemente busque el pergamino"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Pergamino, ¿Cuál pergamino?"

Gale (Fawn): "Hay un pergamino que puede quitar ese hechizo y se encuentra en la tierra secreta, tenemos que ir antes de que Kyto lo haga"

Flyer lo pensó por un momento.

Trenk (Vidia): "También dijo ella que hay un antídoto para que nos quite estos cuerpos"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No se hable más, preparémonos para el viaje"

Los Hadarriones asintieron y fueron a prepararse para emprender el viaje hacia la tierra secreta.

 _ **-5 minutos después-**_

Los Hadarriones estaban preparados para emprender el viaje, tenían todo lo necesario para que el viaje sea más intenso e interesante a la vez.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Muy bien Hadarriones, llego el momento de emprender el viaje para tomar el pergamino antes que Kyto"

Hadarriones: "¡Sí!"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Muy bien, entonces, vayamos hacia…"

"Hola Flyer" –dijo una voz femenina.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó para observar a Tinkerbell y sus amigas quienes estaban observándolos.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Tinkerbell, ¿Qué haces tú y ellas aquí?"

Fawn: "Vinimos para acompañarlos"

Hadarriones: "¡¿Qué?!"

Vidia: "Oigan, ustedes no pueden emprender este viaje teniendo nuestros cuerpos"

Alan (Rosetta): "Por favor, nosotros sabemos cómo manejarlo"

Liz (Silvermist): "Además, ustedes podrían lastimarse en el viaje"

Tinkerbell y las chicas alzaron las cejas ante lo que dijo Liz.

Tinkerbell: "¿Lastimarnos? Aunque no lo crean, nosotras tuvimos numerosas aventuras"

Trenk (Vidia): "Lo de Tierra firme en verano y con los piratas fueron sus únicas aventuras. Winter Woods y Gruff no son considerados como aventuras, sino como sucesos que paso en Pixie Hollow"

Tinkerbell abrió su boca para protestar, pero decidió cerrarla.

Alan (Rosetta): "Esta decidido, ustedes no van con nosotros"

Silvermist: "Trenky, por favor" –dijo ella haciendo la carita de perrito arrepentido.

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a reírse ante el apodo de Trenk, provocando que el artesano con otro cuerpo gruñera.

Trenk (Vidia): "¡Cállense, tarados!" –grito molesto.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Trenky… Jajajajajajajajaja"

De ahí, Wallace recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de Trenk haciendo que el hombre gorrión del agua con otro cuerpo jadeara.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno… vamos con ustedes"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que no"

Tinkerbell: "Que si"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que no"

Tinkerbell: "Que si"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que no"

Tinkerbell: "Que si"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que no"

Tinkerbell: "Que no"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que si… maldición, caí de nuevo" –dijo frustrado.

Silvermist: "Emprendamos este viaje" –dijo ella de emoción.

Fawn: "Una gran aventura nos esperan" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones solamente las observaron para luego verse a ellos mismo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "No se preocupen, verán que todo saldrá muy bien" –dijo.

Alan (Rosetta): "Eso espero"

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink fueron volando para abandonar Pixie Hollow para ahí salir de Nunca Jamás y viajar hacia la tierra secreta para buscar el pergamino antes de que Kyto lo haga.


	113. Volando hacia la tierra secreta

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink volaban en línea recta para llegar hacia la tierra secreta, fueron unos 8 minutos en que ellos emprendieron el viaje y no vieron por ningún lado a Kyto.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Uf que alivio, menos mal que no nos hemos encontrado con Kyto. Todavía no estoy preparado para una pelea" –dijo aliviado.

Liz (Silvermist): "A ti siempre te da lo mismo, por eso te asustas de cualquier cosa" –dijo ella.

Rosetta: "Oigan, ¿saben en dónde queda la tierra secreta?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Por supuesto, Madre paloma nos dijo en qué dirección ir"

Fawn: "¿Y por cuanto tiempo nos tomara?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Por lo que tengo entendido gracias a este reloj" –dijo mientras enseñaba a todo un reloj de arena – "Unos 50 minutos".

Iridessa: "Nos tomara demasiado en volar" –dijo ella.

Alan (Rosetta): "Dess, deja de quejarte" –le dijo al hada de la luz.

Iridessa: "Perdón Rosetta, pero yo estoy…"

Rosetta: "Cariño, yo no dije eso. Lo dijo mi copia"

Alan (Rosetta): "Cállate" –dijo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ya dejen de pelear y concéntrese en el vuelo" –se quejó.

Vidia: "Y exactamente, ¿Cómo es la tierra secreta?" –pregunto ella.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Bueno, la tierra secreta es un lugar mágico, casi todo el lugar es brilloso si lo ves de lejos y cerca. Tantos los arboles como las plantas son muy brillosa y tiene una montaña de oro" –dijo.

Fawn: "Con esa descripción, sería mejor llamar el lugar _la tierra brillante_ " –dijo ella.

Gale (Fawn): "Concuerdo con Fawn, ese lugar debe llamarse así por la descripción"

Trenk (Vidia): "En que la tierra sea así no quiere decir que pueda tener ese nombre, de seguro ese lugar también contengan algunos secretos _muy brillosos_ " –dijo eso ultimo haciendo un chiste.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Que pésimo chiste hiciste, Trenk"

Trenk (Vidia): "Puede que mis chistes no sean una maravilla, pero no es que si tú supieras mejor contar mejor los chiste"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Lo son, pero no es el momento de hacerlo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Silvermist: "Entonces, ¿solo buscaremos el pergamino?"

Alan (Rosetta): "No, también encontraremos una forma de poder quitarnos estos cuerpos" –dijo.

Iridessa: "Que alivio, yo creí que nos íbamos a quedarnos así"

Liz (Silvermist): "Al menos que nos encontremos con un monstruo devorador que nos arrancara la cabeza si nos metemos en su camino" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban estupefactos por lo que había dicho Liz con la voz de Silvermist, incluso la misma Silvermist se aterro con lo que ella dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, todo lo que veo es agua y más agua" –dijo ella.

Trenk (Vidia): "Obvio, estamos volando sobre el mar" –dijo.

Rosetta: "Uf, creo que ya me estoy cansando de volar" –dijo ella.

Gale (Fawn): "Resiste, tenemos que llegar lo más posible a la tierra secreta"

Liz (Silvermist): "Además, no creo que nos vayamos a demorar"

 **-45 minutos después-**

Vidia: "Llevamos volando demasiado tiempo, esto me está poniendo a irritar" –dijo ella molesta.

Alan (Rosetta): "Tranquilízate, cuerpo de árbol. Ya estamos cerca de llegar al lugar"

Wallace (Iridessa): "¡Tierra a la vista!" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink observaron la tierra secreta y efectivamente era muy brillante y también mucho más grande que Nunca Jamás.

Rosetta: "Por dios, es tan hermoso y brillante" –dijo ella maravillada.

Trenk (Vidia): "Y logramos llegar antes que Kyto"

De pronto, todos escucharon un rugido que vino desde ese lugar.

Trenk (Vidia): "Retiro lo dicho"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Hadarriones, pandilla de Tink, entremos a la tierra secreta" –dijo mientras volaba primero.

Los Hadarriones lo siguieron y Tinkerbell junto con las chicas observaron el lugar.

Tinkerbell: "No sé por qué, pero siento que algo interesante va por suceder" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "Que bueno que no soy la única"

Las chicas volaron muy atrás de los Hadarriones mientras entraban a la tierra secreta y buscar el pergamino antes de que lo haga Kyto.


	114. El reto

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink habían entrado a la tierra secreta y al estar ahí, observaron que todo el lugar era perfecto y brilloso. Las flores eran muy coloridas y muy brillantes mientras que los céspedes y arboles estaban muy bien cuidado. Flyer observo que únicamente se encontraban aves habitando en los árboles.

Rosetta: "Wow, este lugar es muy bello" –dijo ella mientras observaba todo el lugar.

Silvermist: "Todo parece ser muy pacífico"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Eso, si le quitamos a Kyto" –dijo.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Chicos, no se vayan a separar. Tenemos que estar juntos por si algo nos asecha"

Alan (Rosetta): "Tienes razón, pase lo que pase, ninguno de nosotros tenemos que separarnos"

Fawn: "¿Y por donde tenemos que ir primero?" –pregunto ella.

Trenk (Vidia): "Si mi memoria no me falla, el pergamino se encuentra en una cueva oculta. La forma de llegar hacia esa cueva es pasar unos 2 ríos y un bosque y así podremos llegar" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Eso suena perfecto, pero, ¿Dónde encontraremos el primer río?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Bueno, el primer río es de color verde, no pregunte por qué, y el segundo es de color morado. Qué bueno que estos colores no afecten al agua"

De ahí, escucharon unas risas que hizo alertar a las hadas.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Parece que tenemos compañía"

Iridessa: "Lo que nos faltaba" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

Las risas comenzaron a acercarse al grupo de hadas y así se revelo de quien se trataba, Wrich.

Gale (Fawn): "Una bruja"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Una bruja muy fea"

Wrich: "Saludos, queridas hadas. Me llamo Wrich, y yo fui quien les cambio sus cuerpos" –dijo ella refiriéndose a los Fairows.

Trenk (Vidia): "Un momento, ¿tú fuiste quien nos cambió de cuerpos"

Wrich: "Si"

Trenk (Vidia): "Bruja estúpida, verás de lo que soy capaz" –dijo sacando su martillo.

Trenk voló hacia ella para poder atacar, pero Wrich desapareció de repente y luego reapareció en otro lado.

Wrich: "Veo que no les gusto el cambio de cuerpos, pero les puedo devolver sus cuerpos originales"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en tí?"

Wrich: "Porque soy la única que puedo hacerlo sin que ustedes gasten sus minutos en buscar un antídoto" –dijo ella con una astuta sonrisa.

Alan (Rosetta): "Ella tiene un buen punto"

Wrich: "Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?"

Los Hadarriones se quedaron pensando por el momento hasta llegar a una conclusión.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Ok, aceptamos"

Wrich: "Perfecto, ahora quiero que las 6 hadas que les cambie el cuerpo me hagan 6 retos cada uno"

Trenk (Vidia): "Arg, como te odio"

Wrich: "El primer reto consiste en que tienen que recuperar un pedazo de cristal puntiagudo"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¿Solo eso? Será muy fácil para mí, considerando que soy un gorrión de vuelo veloz, con otro cuerpo"

Wrich: "Pues, yo no diría que es muy fácil" –dijo ella.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco y miro a la bruja que estaba observando desde arriba y él decidió hacerlo. Para su mala suerte, el cristal puntiagudo se encontraba arriba del cielo, protegido de rayos que iban de un lado a otro.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Retiro lo que dije" –dijo un poco aturdido.

Wrich: "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Llámenme cuando tengas el cristal" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink observaba desde arriba y tragaron saliva por lo que veián.

Silvermist: "Pues, no se ve muy seguro" –dijo ella.

Iridessa: "Flyer, no pensaras en ir hacia arribar, ¿o sí?"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Pues, no tengo otra opción"

Fawn: "Pero, podrías morir si lo intentas"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Eso lo sé, por eso necesito que mi linda novia, eso sonó mal considerando que yo tengo la voz de Tinkerbell, me acompañe"

Vidia: "¿Yo?"

Trenk (Vidia): "No, Lyria" –dijo con una expresión aburrida a la hada de vuelo veloz.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Vamos Vidia, esto será muy divertido" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Vidia observo desde arriba y miro como los rayos se golpeaba bruscamente, como si le dijeran a ella que " _este es tu fin"._

Vidia: "Pues, no estoy muy segura"

De ahí, Flyer tomo algo ovalado y muy plateado y eso le dio una gran idea.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¡Lo tengo! Vidia puede sostener esta cosa ovalada plateada para esquivar los rayos mientras que yo tomo el cristal puntiagudo"

Iridessa: "Eso suena una misión suicida"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Lo se… por eso es muy divertido, me encanta los desafíos extremos"

Rosetta: "¿Ustedes siempre hacen eso cuando tienen una aventura?"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Por supuesto, esta historia es de aventura intensa y extrema, no de leves y con moralejas, como ustedes comprenderán"

Alan (Rosetta): "¿Por qué crees que ningún hombre gorrión tuvo grandes roles en casi las mayorías de sus películas?"

Fawn: "Bueno, quiero ver cómo va esto"

Flyer asintió y observo a Vidia quien estaba preparada y ambas hadas de vuelo veloz volaron al cielo mientras se acercaban un poco hacia donde estaban los rayos.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Este es el plan, yo estaré atrás tuyo para que tú puedas esquivar los rayos y yo llegue hacia el cristal"

Vidia: "Entiendo, solo no hagas ninguna tontería"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Aww, que linda, se preocupa por mi" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Vidia: "Si no tuviera el rostro de Tink, te besaría"

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Tranquila, ya pronto estarás con la cara que tanto amás"

De ahí, Flyer voló atrás de Vidia para que ella sostuviera la cosa ovalada y un rayo apareció, golpeándose con la cosa ovalada.

Vidia: "¡Flyer, ve rápido!" –dijo ella.

Flyer asintió y voló lo más rápido posible mientras esquivaba algunos rayos, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz de otro cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar hacia el cristal hasta que observo un rayo acercándose hacia él.

Vidia: "¡Flyer!"

Ella lanzo la cosa ovalada hacia el rayo y así salvar a Flyer. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz de otro cuerpo tomo el cristal y celebro hasta que vio a Vidia que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, unos rayos iba hacia atrás de ella.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "¡VIDIA!"

De ahí, Flyer voló lo más rápido para salvar a su novia de los rayos y ambos pudieron salir ilesos haciendo que los demás festejaran.

Tinkerbell: "Lo hicieron, ustedes sí que hacen un buen grupo" –dijo ella.

Flyer (Tinkerbell): "Jejeje, gracias Tinkerbell"

Alan (Rosetta): "¡Oye, bruja, tenemos el cristal!" –grito para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Efectivamente, Wrich apareció y observo a Flyer quien sostenía el pesado cristal (para él, debido a que era un cristal que una mano humana podría sostener).

Wrich: "Excelente, ahora cumpliré con mi palabra" –dijo mientras tomaba el cristal y sacaba la varita.

De ahí, la bruja movía su varita y un rayo fue directo donde Flyer y tras unos segundos, Flyer recupero su forma original.

Flyer: "¡Oh sí! El imparable Flyer ya tiene su cuerpo" –dijo para sí mismo.

Wrich: "Bueno, yo los dejare para que busquen la cueva, Kyto aún no pudo encontrarlo" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Trenk (Vidia): "¿Y ahora qué?"

Fawn: "No nos queda de otra que seguir con el viaje"

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink siguieron adelante para encontrar el pergamino, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se percató de que alguien los estaba observando.

" _Tal vez busquen ese pergamino, pero también hallarán algo de su querido Pixie Hollow, algo que ni ustedes se lo podrán imaginar_ "


	115. Un reto sobre el agua

Todo había salido muy bien para los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink, mas por Flyer debido a que había recuperado su cuerpo original, pero el resto de los demás aún querían recuperar sus cuerpos.

Flyer: "Se siente tan bien regresar a mi yo original" –dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Trenk (Vidia): "Bien por tí, pero nosotros todavía seguimos teniendo estos cuerpos" –dijo un poco molesto.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Enserio Flyer, deja de presumir con que volviste a tu cuerpo original" –dijo.

Flyer: "Bueno, perdón, ya no volveré a molestarlo con que regrese a mi cuerpo original"

Pasaron algunos minutos y las hadas habían llegado hacia los 2 ríos de diferentes colores.

Fawn: "Bueno, hemos llegado"

Trenk (Vidia): "Esto es fácil, podremos pasarlo con tranquilidad" –dijo mientras seguía volando.

De ahí, Rosetta noto algo en el río que hizo que se preocupara un poco.

Rosetta: "Trenk, no deberías…"

Trenk (Vidia): "¿Qué?" –dijo mientras la miraba.

Para la sorpresa de Trenk, el río se elevó hacia donde estaba Trenk haciéndolo empapar todo. Cuando el agua volvió a como era antes, el artesano de otro cuerpo voto un poco de agua de su boca mientras se iba cayendo hasta ser atrapado por Wallace y Liz.

Trenk (Vidia): "Este viaje se nos complicara" –dijo.

Gale (Fawn): "¿Ahora el agua se eleva si intentamos pasar?"

De ahí, Silvermist noto algo brillante que estaba en el primer río.

Silvermist: "Wow, veo algo brilloso debajo del agua" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones notaron lo que dijo Silvermist y efectivamente, había algo brilloso debajo del río.

Tinkerbell: "¿Que se supone que es eso?"

De ahí, Wrich apareció de repente haciendo sorprender a las hadas.

Wrich: "Hola haditas, ¿me extrañaron?"

Alan (Rosetta): "No"

Wrich: "En fin, ha llegado otra misión" –dijo ella teniendo una voz emocionada.

Liz (Silvermist): "Uh, me encanta las misiones" –dijo ella emocionada.

Trenk (Vidia): "Mejor cállate, Liz" –dijo teniendo sus cejas bajas.

Flyer: "En que consiste esta nueva misión"

Wrich: "Bueno, hay una bola dorada que se encuentra debajo del río. El problema es que cuando alguien trata de sacarlo, el agua del río se eleva para empapar a la persona"

Trenk (Vidia): "Creo que yo ya lo puedo entender" –dijo, algo que era totalmente cierto.

Wrich: "En esta misión, necesito que alguien controle el agua y que saque la bola dorada. La recompensa será lo mismo, adiós" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Wallace (Iridessa): "¿Controlar el agua? Ja, estoy suena como un trabajo fácil para mí" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trenk (Vidia): "Con las manos de Iridessa, estoy seguro que un 75% de probabilidades de que la malogres como el mejor" –dijo.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Gracias por los ánimos, Trenk" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Silvermist lo observo y eso hizo que Wallace le ocurriera una idea.

Wallace (Iridessa): "¡Lo tengo! Sil, tú me ayudaras…"

En ese momento, Trenk tomo del brazo de Silvermist mientras observaba con una mirada fulminante a Wallace.

Trenk (Vidia): "Bueno, no te dejare que pongas a Silvermist en peligro"

Wallace (Iridessa): "Cállate la boca porque tienes el aliento de un cocodrilo, la necesito para que me ayude"

Silvermist: "Trenk, estaré bien" –dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

Trenk lo dudo un poco al respecto, pero decidió dejarla ir con Wallace para que pudiera ayudarlo.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Bueno, este es el plan, yo me acercare para que tú puedas controlar el agua y así yo pueda tomar la bola dorada"

Silvermist: "Entendido" –dijo ella.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Ok, espera a la señal"

Wallace se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar hacia el río y de ahí, el agua comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar casi cerca de Wallace.

Wallace (Iridessa): "¡Sil, ahora!"

Silvermist voló donde el mar y utilizo sus manos para detener el agua y así hacer un agujero en donde estaba la bola dorada. Wallace voló de inmediato para tomar la bola dorada y lo tuvo al instante.

Wallace (Iridessa): "Listo, lo he conseguido" –dijo mientras salía del agujero.

Silvermist detuvo el agua y lo volvió como era antes, Wallace llamo a Wrich para que ella observara que tenía la bola dorada.

Wrich: "Excelente, toma tu recompensa" –dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

El rayo de la varita fue donde Wallace y luego de unos segundos, Wallace tuvo su cuerpo original.

Wallace: "Bravo, volví a ser el yo de antes" –dijo mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

De ahí, la bruja volvió a desaparecer y los Hadarriones observaron que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Alan (Rosetta): "¿Tan rápido será de noche?"

Flyer: "Bueno, será mejor que tenemos que dormir hacia otro lado"

Fawn: "Esta bien, podríamos dormir en unos árboles" –sugirió ella.

Rosetta: "No, mejor en el césped, tan solo de ver, siento que es muy suave"

Flyer: "Esta decidido, dormiremos en el césped" –dijo mientras volaba hacia abajo.

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink volaron hacia abajo para poder descansar, pero Liz se distrajo un rato en volar debido a que había visto algo muy familiar. Ella se acercó un poco y descubrió que era unos tarros muy antiguos de polvillo rosado, algo extraño para ella debido a que jamás habían encontrado otros polvillos con diferentes colores, algo que Zarina los creo hace tiempo atrás.

Liz (Silvermist): "Uhm, de seguro Zarina vino hacia aquí y se le olvido estos tarros" –dijo ella con su inocencia.

Lo que el hada de la luz de otro cuerpo no noto fue de que alguien la estaba observando.


	116. Una noche muy extraña

Ya era de noche en la tierra secreta y los Hadarriones con la pandilla de Tink se establecieron en quedarse dormidos mediante el césped cerca de un árbol, las chicas estaban a un lado para descansar mientras que los Hadarriones estaban en el otro lado. Sin embargo, Flyer estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir y tuvo que esperar para que sus ojos pudieran cerrarse.

Flyer: "Que aburrido, no puedo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, él observo a sus amigos quienes aún estaban dormidos y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz no tuvo otro remedio que salir un rato para poder despejar su mente.

Flyer: "Iré hacia otro lado, no creo que pase nada malo" –dijo mientras se iba volando.

Justo cuando Flyer había desparecido, Wrich apareció repentinamente mientras sostenía su varita.

Wrich: "Bien, creo que le daré un poco de acción a esto" –dijo mientras agitaba su varita.

La varita hizo que unos campos estuviesen en los Hadarriones para así elevarlos y luego mandarlos poco lejos del árbol. De ahí, la bruja saco una flor amarilla con puntos rojos y la agito en donde se encontraban Tinkerbell y sus amigas.

Wrich: "A ver si ese hombre gorrión pueda con estas 6 hadas. Esta flor puede hacer que cualquier chica de enamore de un chico" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Tras unos minutos, Flyer había regresado sin aun tener sueño y noto que sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

Flyer "¡¿Chicos?! Ni puedo distraerme un rato para que vengan a desaparecer a mis amigos" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a Tinkerbell quien se había levantado tras escuchar el grito de Flyer.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, ¿Qué paso?" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "¿Eh? No, nada. Mejor anda a dormir, Tinkerbell"

De ahí, Flyer noto algo extraño a Tinkerbell que le hizo pensar que algo le sucedía a ella.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, ¿te encuentras bien?" –le pregunto a ella.

Tinkerbell observo a Flyer por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos resplandecieron en forma de corazones y ella puso una sonrisa burlona. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia Flyer para poner sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, eres tan guapísimo, incluso más guapo que Terrence" –dijo ella mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre el pecho de Flyer.

Flyer: "Vaya manera de meterlo a la Friendzone" –dijo con una sonrisa leve.

Tinkerbell puso su rostro sobre el pecho de Flyer, haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se extrañara lo que le sucedía a ella.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?" –pregunto alzando una ceja.

Tinkerbell: "Nada, solo quería preguntarte algo"

Flyer: "¿Qué cosa?"

Tinkerbell: "No entiendo de como elegiste a Vidia como tu novia, hubieses escogido a un hada con…" –dijo ella mientras agarraba las manos de Flyer para que él sostuviera sus caderas.

Flyer comenzó a sonrojarse y se alejó de Tinkerbell lo más rápido hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba hacia atrás, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz volteó para observar a Fawn quien lo abrazaba con una sonrisa.

Fawn: "Flyer, dame un beso" –dijo mientras se inclinaba para dar el beso.

Flyer: "Que te bese Buck" –dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cara de Fawn para empujarla levemente.

Flyer no entendía que estaba pasando con Tinkerbell y Fawn y decidió alejarse un poco hasta que observo la cara de Iridessa de cabeza.

Iridessa: "Flyer, eres muy guapo" –dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Flyer estaba explotando por dentro y saco a Iridessa de él solo para encontrarse con Rosetta quien lo abrazaba seductoramente.

Rosetta: "Flyer, hagamos el a…"

Flyer: "Aguante un segundo, ¿Qué les pasa a todas ustedes?"

Tinkerbell/Fawn/Iridessa/Rosetta: "Te amo, Flyer"

Flyer: "No era la respuesta que quería escuchar" –dijo.

Flyer se alejó para agarrar levemente a Vidia y Silvermist quienes aún estaban dormidas y las llevo donde una rama para que pudieran dormir tranquilas. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz bajo para mirar a las demás chicas quienes todavía se comportaban de manera extraña.

Flyer: "Claramente, están bajo un hechizo de algo" –dijo.

De ahí, Rosetta y Fawn lo abrazaron mediante los hombros y Flyer observo a Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Si, un hechizo de amor"

Flyer: "Pero si yo soy el novio de Vidia, no pueden traicionarla de esa manera"

Rosetta: "Bah, ella lo entenderá" –dijo ella mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Claramente había algo mal, ellas no eran así y sí estaban en un hechizo de algo. Flyer pensó en algo demasiado rápido debido a que Fawn le arranco la camisa y eso lo llevo a que él pensara algo que no podría hacer.

Flyer: "¡Lo tengo!"

De ahí, Flyer sostuvo a las 4 chicas y se las llevo hacia donde estaba los ríos.

Flyer: "Perdónenme por lo que les voy a hacer, chicas"

De ahí, lanzo a las chicas sobre el segundo río y el agua se elevó hasta llegar hacia ellas y empaparlas. Flyer utilizo el viento para quitar el agua y rápidamente sacar a las chicas del río.

Flyer: "Uf, creo que si funciono"

De ahí, Flyer puso a las chicas a dormir y las tapo para que no sintieran el frío y bajo a Vidia y Silvermist para que pudieran dormir donde ellas.

Flyer: "Esto si fue una noche muy extraña" –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

En la orilla del mar, unas luces estaban volando en dirección recta y esas luces se trataban de la reina Clarion, Lord Milori montando en su búho y Zarina.

Reina Clarion: "Zarina, ¿estás segura de que los Hadarriones se encuentran en la tierra secreta?"

Zarina: "Por supuesto, Wallace quien tenía el cuerpo de Iridessa me dijo que se iba ahí para buscar un pergamino"

Clarion hizo una mueca al respecto y eso hizo que Zarina la observara de manera extraña.

Lord Milori: "Vayamos de inmediato" –dijo.

De ahí, las hadas volaron con todo para poder llegar hacia la tierra secreta. Pero Zarina aún seguía extrañada debido a que la reina Clarion estaba algo nerviosa, era como si ella ya había visitado antes ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Tal vez algunos se preguntarán, "¡¿Pero cómo es posible que Lord Milori este viajando en un lugar cálido?! Sus alas podrían quebrarse". Bueno, esa pregunta será contestada en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	117. Una idea helada

_**-Escena retrospectiva/Horas antes del viaje-**_

La reina Clarion estaba alejándose de Winter Woods luego de observar la malvada acción que hizo Kyto a las hadas heladas y ella se preocupaba por si eso les ocurría también a las hadas cálidas. Ella fue hacia el Pixie Dust Tree para poder pensar en cómo detener la amenaza que estaba provocando Kyto, hasta que una idea se le vino en la mente.

Reina Clarion: "Los Hadarriones, ellos pueden detener a Kyto" –ella se dijo a sí misma.

Ella llamo a Viola para que ella pudiera llamar a los Hadarriones. Tras unos minutos, Viola había aparecido, pero ella le dijo que no estaban por ningún lado, haciendo que ella pensara en que los Hadarriones fueron donde Kyto.

Reina Clarion: "Supongo que los Hadarriones deben estar deteniendo a Kyto y están recuperando el huevo de Madre paloma" –ella se dijo a si mima.

Horas habían pasado desde la ausencia de los Hadarriones y eso hizo que Clarion saliera del árbol para ver si habían vuelto, pero no fue así. Fue en ese momento cuando ella observo a Zarina quien estaba cargando algunas bolsas con polvillos de diferentes colores.

Zarina: "Hola reina Clarion" –ella la saludo.

Reina Clarion: "Hola Zarina, ¿por casualidad no habrás visto a los Hadarriones?" –ella le pregunto.

Zarina: "Por supuesto, me encontré con Wallace y me dijo que él y los demás se fueron para detener a Kyto"

Reina Clarion: "Oh, eso me pone…"

Zarina: "Pero… había algo extraño en él, o, mejor dicho, algo extraño estaba en él" –dijo ella algo pensativa.

Reina Clarion: "¿A qué te refieres?"

Zarina: "Bueno, Wallace… tenía el cuerpo de Iridessa"

Reina Clarion: "¿Cómo?" –ella pregunto algo confundida.

Zarina: "No solo él, los demás estaban con los cuerpos de Tink y sus amigas y mientras yo volaba hacia otro lado, encontré a ellos hablando con las chicas y se fueron hacia la tierra secreta"

Con toda la información, Clarion supuso que Kyto le hizo eso a Flyer y sus amigos en cambiarles sus cuerpos con las de Tink y sus amigas.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, por lo menos ya sé que le paso a Flyer y además… un momento, ¿Dónde dices que ellos se fueron?"

Zarina: "A la tierra secreta, ¿Por qué?"

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre del lugar, Clarion se puso un poco pálida al respecto y ella se fue volando dejando a Zarina algo confusa por lo que acababa de suceder.

Reina Clarion: "La tierra secreta, no puede ser posible" –dijo ella para sí misma.

Ella volaba cerca en donde estaba la frontera y fue ahí en donde ella observo a Lord Milori montando su búho y él la observo a ella. Clarion se acercó donde él mientras que Milori se bajaba de su búho para abrazar a Clarion.

Lord Milori: Clarion, ¿Qué te ocurre? Luces algo pálida"

Reina Clarion: "Milori, me tengo que ir" –ella le dijo.

Lord Milori: "¿Qué? ¿Hacia dónde?"

Reina Clarion: "¿Recuerdas el lugar que te mencione cuando éramos jóvenes?"

De ahí, Milori estaba recordando el nombre del lugar que Clarion estaba refiriéndose.

Lord Milori: "¿Te refieres a la tierra secreta?"

Clarion asintió.

Reina Clarion: "Si, tengo que ir hacia ese lugar. Tengo algo de miedo y vergüenza de que los Hadarriones descubran algo en la tierra secreta"

Lord Milori: "¿Te refieres a…?"

Reina Clarion: "Si, me refiero a eso" –dijo ella.

Lord Milori: "¿Quién sabe sobre ese secreto?"

Reina Clarion: "Los ministros, Hada Gary, Hada Mary, Madre paloma y algunas hadas que vivieron en la época de mi joven gobierno" –dijo ella.

Lord Milori: "Bueno, en ese caso, yo iré contigo" –dijo.

Reina Clarion: "¿Qué? No, no puedes ir conmigo. Podría pasarte algo si no estás en el invierno"

De ahí, Milori observo sus alas que estaban tapadas y una sonrisa débil apareció en su rostro.

Lord Milori: "Aun así, no dejare que el amor de mi vida vaya sola a ese lugar" –dijo sosteniéndola de sus manos.

Clarion lo miro por unos segundos y luego ella se quedó un poco pensativa.

Reina Clarion: "Pero, aun así, tus alas necesitan el frío para que puedas estar bien"

Lord Milori: "No te preocupes, yo tengo esa solución"

Reina Clarion: "¿Cómo?"

Milori le explico a Clarion acerca de que, si las hadas cálidas pueden entrar a Winter Woods teniendo escarchas en sus alas, las hadas heladas también pueden tenerlo cuando están en lugares cálidos.

Reina Clarion: "¿Escachar tus alas? ¿Es eso posible?"

Lord Milori: "Bueno, una hada helada lo intento con la ayuda de los Hadarriones. Ese artesano hizo esa suposición con respecto a la escarcha y pues, funciono en ella"

Reina Clarion: "¿En serio?"

Lord Milori: "Por supuesto, nuestras alas son la principal fuente de que podamos seguir adelante. Nuestros cuerpos también necesitan el frío, pero las alas son los más importante"

Clarion asintió y Milori llamo a una hada helada para que pudiera echarle escarche en sus alas y de ahí, a diferencia de las hadas cálidas, la escarcha estaba siendo absorbidas por las alas de Milori hasta cubrirle todas las alas.

Lord Milori: "Perfecto, vayámonos" –dijo.

Clarion asintió y Milori se montó en su búho y de ahí, salieron de Winter Woods y claramente estaba funcionando. Clarion y Milori estaban yéndose de Pixie Hollow, pero de ahí, Clarion se detuvo en volar haciendo que Milori parara a su búho.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Reina Clarion: "Tengo que llamas a alguien" –dijo ella mientras se iba volando hacia otro lado.

Milori no entendía lo que pasaba, pero decidió esperarla.

 _ **-Fin de la escena retrospectiva-**_

Ya era de día y las hadas estaban llegando hacia la tierra secreta, fue un largo viaje, pero valió la pena para ellos.

Zarina: "Perfecto, hemos llegado" –dijo ella.

Clarion observo la tierra secreta y había cambiado un poco el aspecto, todo era tropical y muy brillante con lo que ella recordaba en el pasado.

Lord Milori: "Bueno, debemos ir hacia…"

Sin embargo, ellos escucharon un rugido que vino desde al fondo de la tierra secreta y Clarion supuso de quien se trataba.

Reina Clarion: "Bueno, entremos de una vez" –dijo ella.

Clarion voló en todo el bosque dejando atrás a Milori y Zarina, esta última aún estaba extrañada por la reina quien estaba comportándose un poco rara con respecto a la tierra secreta.

Reina Clarion: "¡Ahí están ellos!" –ella dijo.

Milori y Zarina fueron donde estaba Clarion para observar a una bruja quien estaba lanzando magia hacia un hada y ese era Gale quien había vuelto a su cuerpo original. De ahí, la bruja desapareció mientras sostenía una flor dorada.

Reina Clarion: "Finalmente, ahí están"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo en español latino, aquí les dejare algunas cosas.**_

 _ **-La escarcha que fueron absorbidas en las alas de Lord Milori, cubre todas las líneas que están en él, incluyendo la ala rota. Es más, se ponen muy fuerte y no pueden ser derretidas.**_

 _ **-La misión en la tierra secreta consistía en tomar una flor dorada en medio de plantas con espinas y pues, Gale y Rosetta tuvieron que buscar la manera de poder conseguir la flor dorada.**_


	118. Dos artesanos, un martillo

Los Hadarriones estaban un poco cansados luego de levantarse muy temprano debido a que Wrich los había levantado para que fueran a la siguiente misión que consistía en capturar una flor dorada que estaba rodeada de espinas y Gale junto con Rosetta tuvieron que capturarla. Para Gale era un reto fácil, pero para Rosetta no le fascinaba esa idea, pero no tuvo otro remedio que ayudarla. Afortunadamente, capturaron la flor dorada y Gale volvió a tener su cuerpo original.

Gale: "Finalmente, tengo mi cuerpo" –dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Wallace: "Ahora solo faltan que Trenk, Alan y Liz recuperen los suyos"

Trenk (Vidia): "Eso espero, ya no quiero tener el cuerpo de Vidia"

Alan (Rosetta): "Ni yo con el de Rosetta"

Liz (Silvermist): "Yo opino…"

Alan/Trenk: "¡No opines!" –ambos le dijeron a ella.

Rosetta: "Estoy feliz de que pudiste tener tu cuerpo, Gale, pero hay algunas espinas en mi cuerpo" –dijo ella mientras se sacaba una espina en su muslo.

Fawn: "Lo que aun no entendiendo es que como estuvimos empapadas mientras dormíamos" –dijo ella haciendo que Tinkerbell, Iridessa y Rosetta asintieran.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que él sabía a lo que se refería Fawn.

Flyer: "Bueno, será mejor que sigamos adelante" –sugirió.

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink asintieron mientras seguían con el camino para encontrar la cueva en donde se encontraba el pergamino. Mientras que en otro lado, la reina Clarion los observaba mientras retrocedía un poco.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, ¿A dónde debemos seguir?"

Reina Clarion: "Conozco un atajo para llegar hacia esa cueva" –dijo ella.

Zarina: "¿En serio?" –pregunto ella.

Reina Clarion: "Por supuesto, síganme" –dijo ella tomando la delantera.

Milori siguió a Clarion mientras que Zarina iba a agitar sus alas para volar, hasta que ella observo algo que la llamo un poco la atención. Ella se acercó un poco y por lo que pudo ver fue polvillo verde.

Zarina: "Pero que…"

Reina Clarion: "¡Zarina, vámonos!" –ella la llamo desde casi lejos.

Zarina escucho a la reina y decidió ignorar lo que había visto para ir donde la reina y Lord Milori.

* * *

Los Hadarriones con la pandilla de Tink volaban en un bosque un poco tenebroso y había unos búhos que estaban observándolos.

Wallace: "Ay… este lugar sí que da mucho miedo" –dijo mientras le temblaba los dientes.

Iridessa: "Si, esto da mucho miedo que los trolls" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "Ah… ustedes siempre serán lo mismo" –dijo ella mientras los observaba a ellos.

Wallace: "Eso no es cierto, puedo ser valiente en varias ocasiones"

De pronto, las hadas escucharon el sonido de un búho haciendo que Wallace se asustara y abrazara a Iridessa quien ella estaba cargándolo.

Vidia: "Claro, ya estoy viendo tu valentía" –dijo ella sarcásticamente.

De ahí, Flyer observo una pila de árboles caídos que estaban tapando el camino.

Alan (Rosetta): "Genial, está bloqueado el camino"

Trenk (Vidia): "¿De qué te quejas? Tenemos alas, podemos pasar hacia el otro lado"

De ahí, Wrich apareció sorprendiendo un poco a los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink.

Trenk (Vidia): "Tenia que aparecer esta bruja de…"

Wrich: "Bienvenidos todos a la antepenúltima misión" –dijo ella.

Silvermist: "¿Antepenúltima?"

Wrich: "Exactamente, esta misión consiste en que tienen que costar estos árboles caídos y dentro de uno de estos árboles, se encuentra pluma dorada"

Fawn: "¿Una pluma dorada?" –pregunto ella.

Wrich: Por supuesto, ya tienen esta misión, adiós" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Las hadas observaban los arboles caídos y escucharon una leve risa que provenía de Trenk.

Trenk (Vidia): "Bueno, creo que es momento de que haga mi rol estelar en este capítulo" –dijo sacando su martillo.

Silvermist le aplaudió mientras que las chicas simplemente lo observaban.

Trenk (Vidia): "Para esta misión necesitare la ayuda necesaria, y que mejor ayuda que la protagonista de la franquicia que nuestro creador se inspiró para hacer esta historia"

Fairows: "Tinkerbell"

Trenk (Vidia): "Por supuesto" –dijo mientras observaba a la artesana.

Tinkerbell: "¿Yo?"

Trenk: "Vamos Tinkerbell, ayúdame con esta misión" –dijo mientras estaba detrás de ella para luego llevársela hacia los árboles.

Trenk y Tinkerbell estaban en los arboles caídos mientras que el artesano con otro cuerpo estaba haciendo maniobras con su martillo.

Trenk (Vidia): "Muy bien, primero empezare yo para que tú lo hagas después"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, pero, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Solo aprende del este gran experto" –dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

De ahí, Trenk comenzó a talar demasiado rápido los arboles mientras que Tinkerbell se alejaba un poco para no recibir las ramas cortadas. Ella observo que Trenk estaba cortando los arboles con una mirada molesta, dando a entender a ella de que él pensaba en algo para que pudiera cortar de esa manera.

Trenk (Vidia): "Listo, termine esta parte, ahora te toca a ti" –dijo mientras le entregaba su martillo a ella.

Tinkerbell sostuvo el martillo de Trenk mientras se acercaba hacia los árboles y alzo el martillo para poder cortar y cuando la bajo rápidamente… solamente corto una pequeña parte.

Trenk (Vidia): "Bueno, eso ya era de esperarse"

Fawn: "¡Vamos Tink, tu puedes contra estos árboles!" –dijo ella animándola.

Rosetta: "¡Tú puedes, dulzura!"

Silvermist: "¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Tink!"

Tinkerbell escuchaba los halagos de sus amigas, pero, aun así, ella no tenía tanta fuerza como lo tenía Trenk. En ese momento, Flyer se acercó a Trenk para susurrarle algo y ambos sonrieron malosamente haciendo que Trenk se acercara a Tinkerbell.

Trenk (Vidia): "Bueno Tink, escuche un rumor de que Chloe estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia Terrence" –le dijo a ella.

Eso hizo que Tinkerbell pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Tinkerbell: "¿Cómo dices?"

Trenk (Vidia): Espérate que no termino, según fuentes confiables, Chloe tuvo esos sentimientos durante 4 meses. Y estoy muy seguro de que Terrence también los tenga, hace 2 días atrás los encontré a ellos sentados en una roca"

Tinkerbell estaba apretando fuertemente el martillo mientras que su ojo izquierdo temblara y su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

Alan (Rosetta): "¿Esto es algo bueno o malo?"

Trenk (Vidia): "Y por lo que he visto, se dieron un beso"

Y con eso último se derramo la última gota de la copa, Tinkerbell estaba totalmente furiosa y comenzó a cortar rápidamente los arboles haciendo que Alan y Wallace se abrazaran entre ellos y Trenk se alejaba un poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tinkerbell: "Ya vera Chloe cuando me la encuentre, ¡¿Cómo se atreve ELLA en meterse con MI Terrence?!" –grito ella para sí misma.

De ahí, tras cortar el ultimo árbol, estaba la pluma dorada y Trenk lo tomo rápidamente.

Trenk (Vidia): "Perfecto. ¡Bruja, ya tenemos la pluma dorada!"

De ahí, Wrich apareció y tomo la pluma dorada.

Wrich: "Ok, ten tu recompensa" –dijo mientras le lanzaba a él su magia con su varita.

Trenk volvió a tener su cuerpo original mientras que Wrich despareció.

Trenk: "Perfecto, regreso el más audaz de los Hadarriones"

Flyer: "Muy bien, vayámonos hacia adelante" –dijo señalando el lugar.

De ahí, Flyer comenzó a ver a Tinkerbell quien todavía estaba furiosa.

Flyer: "Pero primero, calmemos a Tinkerbell por el momento"


	119. Ayudar a los pájaros

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink siguieron nuevamente con su camino tras haber cumplido la antepenúltima misión que les dejo Wrich, esta misión se encargó Trenk quien había recuperado su cuerpo y Tinkerbell, esta última se calmó luego de su momento de irá.

Wallace: "Genial, ya estamos recuperando nuestros cuerpos gracias a estas misiones. Si seguimos así, estoy seguro de que pronto volveremos a ser como éramos antes"

Alan (Rosetta): "Eso espero, ya quiero recuperar mi cuerpo" –dijo.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, pronto lo harás"

Fawn: "Por ahora, tenemos que seguir adelante" –dijo ella tocándole de su hombro a Alan.

Silvermist: "Por supuesto, solo queda 2 misiones más y pronto recuperaran sus cuerpos" –dijo ella a Alan y Liz.

De pronto, Vidia observo a unas pequeñas aves que estaban agitando sus alas para poder ir hacia su nido que estaba en un árbol.

Vidia: "Chicos, miren hacia abajo" –dijo ella señalando hacia abajo.

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink observaron a las pequeñas aves quienes trataban de volar, pero no podían por ser jóvenes.

Liz (Silvermist): "Pobrecitos, no pueden volar" –dijo ella mientras veía a las pequeñas aves.

De pronto, Wrich apareció nuevamente.

Wallace: "Esto ya es muy repetitivo" –le dijo a ella.

Wrich: "Que importa, vengo aquí para darle la penúltima misión"

Flyer: "No nos digas, ayudar a esas pequeñas aves" –dijo.

Wrich: "Correcto, sin embargo, ese nido que ustedes ven no es el nido correcto"

Tinkerbell: "¿A que te refieres con eso?" –pregunto ella.

Wrich señalo hacia otro árbol y las hadas bajaron sus mandíbulas tras ver que ese árbol era muy grande y que tenían un montón de ramas enredadas con púas.

Wrich: "Esta misión consiste en que tienen que llevar a estas aves hacia su nido, pasando en los lugares pasables sobres las ramas. Cuando lleguen al nido, encontraran una cabeza de paloma…"

En ese momento, los Hadarriones se estremecieron mientras que la pandilla de Tink abrieron fuertemente sus ojos.

Wrich: "Una cabeza de paloma dorada, ustedes sí que piensan de todo mal" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Alan tomo a la primera ave pequeña y observo el árbol.

Alan (Rosetta): "Bueno, creo que esta misión me encargare yo con Fawn" –dijo.

Fawn: "Ya lo dijiste, hagamos esto" –dijo ella mientras tomaba a la segunda ave pequeña.

Las hadas de los animales volaron hacia el árbol y esquivaban cada púa que estaba en el camino, Alan tenía dificultades en esquivar debido a que el cuerpo de Rosetta le complicaba, especialmente por las piernas.

Alan (Rosetta): "Lo que me faltaba, estas piernas hinchadas dificultan mi vuelo"

Ese comentario hizo que Rosetta se enojara.

Rosetta: "¡Oye, puedo escucharte!" –grito ella.

De ahí, ella escucho a Trenk y Wallace reírse para que después…

 **¡PAM!**

Fueran golpeados en sus cabezas por parte de Rosetta.

Fawn: "Vamos Alan, nosotros podemos. Tenemos que llevar a estos pobres bebés aves al nido" –dijo ella.

Alan (Rosetta): "Ok, lo voy a hacer" –dijo.

Y con eso, Alan traspasaba y esquivaba cada obstáculo que estaba en su camino y Fawn hacia lo mismo. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar hacia el nido.

Tinkerbell: "Lo están logrando, casi llegan hacia el nido"

Silvermist: "¡Vamos, Fawn!"

Gale: "¡Alan, tú puedes!" –ella lo animo.

Y de ahí, Alan y Fawn habían llegado hacia el nido y dejaron a las pequeñas aves mientras que su madre había llegado. Alan observo la cabeza de paloma dorada y lo tomo.

Alan (Rosetta): "¡Perfecto, lo tengo!" –dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza de paloma dorada.

Fawn: "¡Si, lo hicimos!"

Ambos estaban festejando, pero Alan había perdido el equilibrio y cayó hacia abajo haciendo que Fawn observaron con miedo e impacto.

Fawn: "¡ALAN!"

Alan caía de cada rama recibiendo golpe tras golpe haciendo que los demás se encogieran de hombros y cerraban sus ojos para no ver más. Al final, Alan cayo hacia abajo teniendo rasguños en la vestimenta a algunas púas inyectadas en él, pero sosteniendo la cabeza de paloma dorada.

Alan: "B… bruja" –dijo adolorido.

De ahí, apareció un portal y de ahí salió la mano de Wrich y la magia fue directo hacia Alan y así él recupero su cuerpo y ya no estaba adolorido.

Alan: "Uf, al menos valió la pena" –dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, supongo que Liz es la última en recuperar su cuerpo" –dijo ella.

Liz (Silvermist): "Es cierto, solo falto yo"

Flyer: "Entonces, sigamos adelante"

De ahí, los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink seguía el viaje para llegar hacia la cueva en donde se encontraba el pergamino del huevo de Madre paloma.

* * *

En otro lado, la reina Clarion estaba observando a Kyto quien había llegado a la cueva, pero él no había pasado debido a que la cueva se abre únicamente con unas piezas.

Lord Milori: "¿Por qué no entra a la cueva?"

Reina Clarion: "Madre paloma y yo pusimos magia a la cueva y solamente se puede abrir mediante unas piezas que están escondidos en la tierra secreta. Afortunadamente nadie pudo obtener esas piezas"

Zarina: "Eh, yo no diría eso" –dijo ella mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Kyto.

Clarion observo que una bruja había obtenido a penúltima pieza para la cueva, haciéndola que se quedara en completo shock.

Reina Clarion: "Oh no…"


	120. Un lugar oscuro

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink seguían volando hacia en su camino para encontrar la cueva y tomar el pergamino para que Kyto no lo hiciera.

Flyer: "Uf, creo que estas misiones hacen que nosotros estemos cerca de ser como éramos antes y tomar el pergamino" –dijo.

Trenk: "Tienes razón, pronto seremos los Hadarriones que éramos antes"

Tinkerbell: "Me alegra por ustedes, chicos" –dijo ella.

Rosetta: "Oigan, no creen que el lugar está volviéndose un poco oscuro" –dijo ella.

Efectivamente, las hadas volaban rectamente y observaron que el lugar estaba oscureciéndose.

Silvermist: "¿Acaso este lugar altera el día y la noche?"

Wallace: "No lo sé, pero creo que ya se me está poniendo pálida la piel"

Iridessa: "Yo pienso igual" –dijo ella.

Cuando seguían volando en dirección recta, absolutamente todo se volvió oscuro, haciendo que las alas de las hadas se iluminaran.

Trenk: "No me gusta para nada la atmósfera de este lugar"

Vidia: "Sera mejor que volemos lo más rápido" –sugirió ella.

Iridessa: "Si, antes de que…"

Sin embargo, Iridessa observo un árbol que tenía una cara terrorífica provocando que ella se asustara y saltara hacia atrás para ser atrapada por Wallace quien también estaba temblando de miedo.

Trenk: "Eso sí que casi me da un severo infarto" –dijo.

Silvermist voló hacia Trenk para abrazarlo temblorosamente, Flyer agarro a Vidia para abrazarla.

Flyer: "Tranquila nena, tu hombre gorrión ya te tiene en sus brazos" –dijo mientras la observaba.

Sin embargo, Flyer noto algo extraño en ella.

Flyer: "Vidia, ¿te cambiaste del color de tu cabello?" –le pregunto a ella.

Vidia: "No, porque prácticamente la que tú abrazas no soy yo" –dijo ella cruzadas de brazos haciendo que Flyer la mirara.

Desde ese momento, Flyer observo al hada quien estaba siendo abrazada por él y se trató de Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, me abrazas muy fuerte" –dijo ella sintiendo un poco de dolor.

Flyer la soltó de inmediato mientras observaba a Vidia quien prácticamente estaba molesta, pero esa molestia era de celos. Flyer se encogió de hombros y voló hacia ella para poder hablar con ella.

Alan: "Calma, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de este lugar"

En ese momento, Wrich apareció.

Wrich: "Bueno, sé que esto es repetitivo, pero será breve, deben iluminar este lugar. No hay nada que encontrar, habrá recompensa" –dijo ella mientras desaparecía.

Liz (Silvermist): "¿Iluminar todo el lugar? Creo que este será un trabajo para mi" –dijo ella mientras sacaba su esfera.

La esfera transmitió luz en la mano de Liz y otra bola de luz que flotaba.

Liz (Silvermist): "Vamos Iridessa, ayúdame con esto" –ella le dijo a ella.

Iridessa: "¿Yo? Bueno, me gustaría ayudarte, pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer"

Alan: "¿Cómo qué?"

Iridessa: "Bueno… yo… eh…"

De ahí, Trenk estaba detrás de ella y se inclinó para decir…

Trenk: "¡Bu!"

En ese momento, Iridessa salto de miedo y fue donde Liz.

Iridessa: "Pensándolo bien, creo que voy a ayudarte"

Liz (Silvermist): "Ok, hagamos esto" –dijo ella.

Liz le entrego la bola de luz a Iridessa y ambas hadas de la luz iluminaron el lugar mientras que los demás estaban siguiéndolas.

Liz (Silvermist): "Bueno, por lo que estoy viendo, estamos en un bosque que es tapado por la oscuridad" –dijo ella.

Iridessa: "Si, pero prefiero más la luz que la oscuridad" –dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

Rosetta: "Bueno, creo que estamos llegando hasta el final de este lugar"

Trenk: "Tienes razón, ahí veo la salida" –dijo.

De ahí, los Hadarriones con la pandilla de Tink salieron del lugar y fue ahí Wrich apareció.

Wrich: "Bien, bien, bien, terminemos con esto" –dijo ella mientras le lanzaba magia a Liz.

Fue así cuando Liz recupero su cuerpo original, terminando los cambios de cuerpos de los Hadarriones.

Flyer: "¡Oh sí! Los Hadarriones ya volvieron como éramos antes"

Alan: "Chicos, estoy viendo la cueva"

Rosetta: "Y también a ese dragón" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Flyer volteó su cabeza para observar la cueva y también a Kyto quien estaba parado en la cueva.

Fawn: "Bueno, creo que él llego antes de nosotros"

Gale: "Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes"

Flyer: "¡Hadarriones, pandilla de Tink, vamos!" –dijo señalando la cueva.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado, los siguientes capítulos harán un giro inesperado para las hadas protagonistas.**_


	121. Llegando hacia la cueva

Los Hadarriones y la pandilla de Tink estaba escondidos tras observar a Kyto quien estaba frente a la cueva y por alguna extraña razón él no había entrado, probablemente ellos pensaron que el dragón estaba esperándolos para sorprenderlos.

Trenk: "Yo sugiero que vayamos por sorpresa y lo ataquemos entre nosotros" –sugirió.

Wallace: "Apoyo esa sugerencia"

Rosetta: "¿Y pensaron en alguna estrategia para atacar a ese dragón?"

Trenk: "No" –le respondió a ella.

Tinkerbell: "¿Estas queriéndonos decir que ustedes siempre atacan sin pensar algo?"

Flyer: "Hemos enfrentado a Kyto un par de veces, esta no será la excepción"

Fawn estaba observando en cada lado hasta que vio una luz que estaba en otro lado del bosque, ella se acercó su mirada y descubrió de quien se trataba: la reina Clarion.

Fawn: "Chicos, veo a la reina Clarion y no está sola"

Gale: "¿La reina Clarion está en la tierra secreta?"

Vidia: "¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Alan: "¿Y quién la acompaña?"

Fawn se acercó una vez más su mirada para ver a las hadas que acompañaba a la reina Clarion.

Fawn: "Estoy viendo a Zarina y… ¿Lord Milori?" –dijo ella algo confusa.

Las chicas estaban totalmente confundidas y estupefactas tras escuchar a Fawn de que Lord Milori estaba acompañando a la reina Clarion, sin embargo, los Hadarriones no estaban tan sorprendidos debido a una razón.

Silvermist: "¿Que hace Lord Milori aquí? Su otra ala podría quebrarse"

Liz: "Oigan, no quiero molestarlos, pero Kyto se movió" –dijo ella.

Las hadas observaron a Kyto quien estaba observando la cueva y ese fue el momento preciso para que los Hadarriones pudiesen atacar.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, hagámoslo"

Kyto estaba a punto hablar hasta que observo a los Hadarriones quienes había aparecido haciendo unas poses de presentación, Tinkerbell y sus amigas simplemente se acercaron hacia ellos.

Kyto: "Vaya, los Hadarriones están aquí. Me alegra volver a verlos, creo que han recuperado sus cuerpos originales"

Flyer: "Cállate Kyto, no permitiremos que te lleves ese pergamino"

Alan: "Además, por lo que nosotros vemos, tú no has entrado a la cueva"

Kyto se rió lentamente haciendo que las hadas estuviesen un poco confusas.

Kyto: "Por supuesto que no, porque necesito unas piezas para que la cueva pueda abrirse"

Gale: "¿Piezas? ¿Cuáles piezas?"

Iridessa: "Eh… esas piezas" –dijo ella señalando algo.

Los Hadarriones observaron el lugar en donde Iridessa señalaba y ellos pusieron sus ojos en blanco cuando descubrieron que las piezas se trataban de todos los objectos que tenía que recuperar para que ellos pudieran recuperar sus cuerpos originales.

Wallace: "Ósea que, esas son las piezas" –dijo totalmente estupefactos.

Alan: "Maldición, hemos caído en la trampa de esa bruja"

De ahí, los Hadarriones escucharon una risa chillona y en ese momento apareció Wrich quien tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Flyer: "Bruja, así que nos engañaste para que nosotros te pudiéramos dar esos objectos" –dijo a regañadientes.

Wrich: "Así es, ahora comenzaré a poner las piezas"

La bruja comenzó a levantar las piezas con su varita y los Hadarriones volaron para detenerla, pero Kyto los ájelo lanzándolos hacia otro lado con la ayuda de su cola. Las piezas estaban poniéndose en cada lado y Tinkerbell observo que las piezas representaban a una paloma que observaba una bola de cristal, haciendo una referencia a Madre paloma.

Tinkerbell: "Creo que algo malo se vendrá" –dijo ella.

De ahí, la cueva comenzó a abrirse y ahí estaba el pergamino y Wrich lo tomo.

Wrich: "Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, por fin, el pergamino" –dijo ella alzando el pergamino.

Kyto: " **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** , ahora con este pergamino, destruiré la armonía de Pixie Hollow para siempre" –dijo amenazadoramente.

En ese momento, la reina Clarion apareció junto con Lord Milori y Zarina.

Reina Clarion: "Kyto, suelta ahora mismo ese pergamino" –dijo con un tono que nunca antes había expresado, la irá.

Kyto: "Nunca, y aprovechando que tú estás aquí me encargare de evaporizarte con fuego" –dijo preparando el fuego por su boca.

Tinkerbell observo a Kyto quien estaba a punto de lanzar el fuego por su boca y ella observo el martillo de Trenk y lo tomo mientras apuntaba correctamente la parte en donde tirarlo.

Tinkerbell (Mente): "Vamos Tink, tienes que hacerlo" –pensó para sí misma.

Tinkerbell lanzo el martillo de Trenk y lo hizo girar hacia llegar en el ojo derecho de Kyto.

Kyto: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

El dragón grito de dolor mientras lanzaba el fuego en el cielo mientras que los Hadarriones recuperaron la conciencia y observaron al dragón.

Fawn: "Buen tiro, Tink" –ella le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell: "Jeje, gracias"

Kyto se recuperó del ataque y observo a las hadas y luego sonrió para sí mismo.

Kyto: "Bueno, creo que es hora de irme" –dijo mientras volaba con Wrich haciendo que él hiciera un gran resople.

Las hadas se agarraban de cualquier cosa para que el fuerte viento no los llevase y una vez que se terminó, Flyer comenzó a perseguirlo hasta perderló de vista.

Flyer: "No puedo creerlo, lo perdí de vista"

Sin embargo, lo que vio a continuación fue algo que lo dejo un poco sorprendido y estupefacto. Los Hadarriones, la pandilla de Tink, la reina Clarion, Lord Milori y Zarina llegaron hacia el lugar en donde estaba Flyer y todos miraron el lugar en que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz estaba observando: un Pixie Dust Tree antiguo.

Liz: "Wow, ese árbol se parece como el que tenemos en Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Pero, parece totalmente abandonado"

Wallace: "Y todo su alrededor es muy nuevo a comparación de ese árbol"

La reina Clarion estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras que Lord Milori la tocaba de su hombro.

Zarina: "Reina Clarion, ¿usted sabe de este lugar?" –pregunto ella.

Las hadas estaban observándola mientras que la reina Clarion no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

Reina Clarion: "Claro que lo sé, este lugar… era el antiguo Pixie Hollow"

Todos: " **¡¿QUÉ?!** "


	122. Otra forma de ver las cosas

Ya no sabían que pensar la hadas, Pixie Hollow, el mundo en donde ellos vivían, resulto ser la segunda tierra en donde actualmente habitaban las hadas siendo el primero la tierra secreta. Los Hadarriones estaban en total shock mientras que Tinkerbell y sus amigas tenían las mismas expresiones que ellos. La reina Clarion solamente estaba callada mientras que Lord Milori solamente la tocaba del hombro y Zarina estaba perpleja tras la revelación.

Iridessa: "Reina Clarion, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?" –pregunto ella.

Reina Clarion: "Así es, la tierra secreta fue el primer lugar en donde estuvo Pixie Hollow"

Rosetta: "P-pero eso no tiene sentido, se supone que Pixie Hollow siempre estuvo en Nunca Jamás" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "Eso es cierto, pero hubo un accidente en este lugar y tuve que mudar Pixie Hollow a Nunca Jamás" –ella le explico al hada del jardín.

Fawn: "¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente pudo pasar para que cambies Pixie Hollow de este lugar hacia Nunca Jamás?"

Zarina estaba tan distraída en la conversación debido a que había visto un tarro de polvillo amarillo, provocando que el hada alquimista se pusiera en shock por eso.

Zarina: "Esto es… ¿polvillo amarillo?" –ella le pregunto a la reina Clarion.

La reina Clarion observo el tarro y lentamente asintió.

Alan: "Un momento, ¿los polvillos de diferentes colores existían antes?"

Reina Clarion: "Si…"

Zarina: "¡¿Qué?!" –ella grito en shock.

Trenk: "Creo que nosotros necesitamos una explicación sobre esto" –dijo de un tono exigente.

Lord Milori: "Clarion, será mejor decirles a estas hadas la verdad" –le dijo a ella.

Reina Clarion: "Tienes razón" –dijo ella.

La reina Clarion se puso en frente en donde estaba las demás hadas para contarles a ellos acerca de la verdad.

" _Hace demasiado tiempo atrás, fue elegida para ser la nueva gobernante de Pixie Hollow, el Pixie Hollow de la tierra secreta. Las hadas vivían pacíficamente en este lugar, los talentos seguían como estaban. Yo, Hada Mary, Hada Gary y los ministros sabíamos que este lugar era el lugar perfecto para las hadas_ "

Zarina: "¿Y qué hay de los polvillos de diferentes colores?" –pregunto ella.

" _Los polvillos de diferentes colores ya habían existido antes de mi gobierno, Hada Gary lo descubrió junto con algunos guardianes del polvillo y eso hizo beneficio para cada hada con su respectivo talento_ "

Trenk: "Eso quiere decir que…"

Zarina: "Hada Gary me mintió" –ella termino la frase.

Liz: "Seguramente él tuvo su motivo"

" _La tierra secreta era un buen lugar para que Pixie Hollow estuviese ahí por un buen tiempo… hasta que la desgracia llego. Un monstruo de maldad pura ataco el lugar quemando todo a su alrededor con tal de satisfacer su crueldad. Muchas hadas murieron tras el ataque y cuando pudimos detenerlo era demasiado tarde. Pixie Hollow había sido quemado del montón y tuve que hacer algo al respecto_ "

Silvermist: "Muchas hadas han…" –dijo ella en total miedo y en shock.

Wallace: "Que tétrico"

" _Unos días después, los ministros me dijeron de que había un lugar perfecto para que Pixie Hollow pudiera resurgir nuevamente y ese lugar era Nunca Jamás. Tras un año en llegar en Nunca Jamás, plantamos un Pixie Dust Tree y reconstruimos todo lo que quedo en cenizas en la tierra secreta. Algunas de las hadas sobrevivientes mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas para que las nuevas hadas jamás supiesen de la existencia de la tierra secreta_ "

Vidia: "Y vaya que lo hiciste muy bien" –dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Tinkerbell: "¿Quién fue que ataco el Pixie Hollow de la tierra secreta?" –pregunto ella.

Reina Clarion: "No lo sé con exactitud, todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba tapado de completa oscuridad" –dijo ella.

Lord Milori: "Ahora que ustedes saben la verdad, deben mantener esto en secreto"

Trenk: "Como si las hadas hicieran una guerra civil" –dijo.

Fawn: "Ah, es mejor recodarles que, Kyto se fue con el pergamino" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Es cierto, Kyto tiene el pergamino y ahora convertirá el huevo de Madre paloma en pura maldad" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "¡Esto es el fin!" –grito alarmado.

De ahí, escucharon una pequeña risa de Flyer haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

Trenk: "¿Y tú de que te ríes?"

Flyer: "No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso"

Rosetta: "¿Por qué?"

En ese momento, Flyer saco de su pantalón corto el pergamino haciendo que las hadas se sorprendieran.

Wallace: "Tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo"

Fawn: "No puedo creerlo"

Liz: "Y exactamente, ¿en qué parte de tu pantalón lo guardabas?"

Flyer: "Jeje, gracias a mi esfera, tuve que hacer un super desplego para quitarle el pergamino a ellos, en otras palabras, hice que el tiempo sea lentos para ustedes y rápido para mí"

Tinkerbell: "Entonces, ¿Qué se llevó Kyto en ese _pergamino_?"

* * *

En la montaña Torth, Kyto estaba sosteniendo el huevo de Madre paloma mientras que Wrich sostenía el pergamino que aún no estaba abierto.

Kyto: "Comencemos con esto, abre el pergamino"

Wrich: "Muy bien" –dijo ella mientras abría el pergamino.

Sin embargo, Wrich puso los ojos en blanco tras observar lo que había en el pergamino mientras que Kyto estaba observándola.

Kyto: "Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Wrich: "Bueno, este pergamino no te va a gustar" –dijo ella.

Kyto: "Déjame verlo"

Wrich le enseño el pergamino y Kyto lo leía atentamente para saber lo que se trataba.

 **-Idiota-**

Wrich: "Lo ves, te dije que no te gustaría"

En ese momento, Kyto se puso en una postura firme mientras se tranquilizaba, provocando que Wrich lo mirara de una forma extraña.

Wrich: "Kyto, ¿estas bi…?"

" **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "


	123. Regresando a Pixie Hollow

Los Hadarriones, la pandilla de Tink, la reina Clarion, Lord Milori y Zarina estaban volando directamente hacia Nunca Jamás durante unos 30 minutos tras lo ocurrido en la tierra secreta, Flyer estaba sosteniendo el pergamino que le había quitado a Kyto mientras que los demás integrantes de los Hadarriones aún seguían riéndose tras eso.

Gale: "Para Kyto, debió ser muy vergonzoso" –dijo ella riéndose.

Wallace: "Él se cree la maldad de todo Nunca Jamás, pero es muy distraído para cualquier cosa"

Trenk: "Jajaja, eso pasara a los mejores troleadas de todo Nunca Jamás"

Las chicas observaban como los Hadarriones seguían riéndose y luego ellas observaron a la reina Clarion quien no había dicho ninguna sola palabra desde que salió de la tierra secreta, probablemente se debe a lo que ella les contó a ellos sobre el secreto.

Silvermist: "Chicas, la reina Clarion está muy callada últimamente" –dijo ella a las demás.

Rosetta: "Mejor hay que dejarla así, podemos entender del por qué ella está así"

Fawn: "Aun así, todavía me sorprendió sobre el Pixie Hollow de la tierra secreta"

Zarina: "Y de los polvillos de diferentes colores"

Tinkerbell: "Chicas, será mejor que olvidemos todo ese asunto de la tierra secreta, tengo un mal presentimiento"

Vidia: "¿Mal presentimiento?" –pregunto ella.

Tinkerbell: "Si, creo que Kyto volverá para tomar el pergamino" –ella supuso.

Iridessa: "Entonces, tenemos que decirle a los Hadarriones" –ella sugirió.

Las chicas observaron a los Hadarriones quienes seguían con el vuelo, pero de todos ellos, Flyer estaba más callado de costumbre haciendo que las chicas lo miraran. Vidia se acercó hacia él para saber lo que le pasaba.

Vidia: "Flyer, ¿te ocurre algo?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "…"

Vidia: "Flyer, te estoy hablando" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Vidia, Kyto estará por llegar a Pixie Hollow"

Tras escucharlo, la piel de Vidia comenzó a temblar tras escucharlo.

Vidia: "¿Estás seguro?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Él no solo viene solo por el pergamino, sino para destruir Pixie Hollow" –dijo.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a las chicas quienes habían escuchado todo lo que él dijo haciendo que ellas se preocuparan por eso.

Iridessa: "Ya está escrito, vamos a morir" -dijo ella.

Silvermist: "No digas eso, los Hadarriones sabrán lo que harán" –dijo ella expresando su optimismo.

Fawn: "Claro, porque tu novio es parte de los Hadarriones" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Y eligió muy bien, ella eligió a más guapo del grupo" –dijo por encima de Fawn haciéndola sorprender.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, estamos por llegar hacia Pixie Hollow, necesito que ustedes estén atentos. Y Trenk, acuérdate de que el más guapo del grupo soy yo"

Trenk: "Mentiroso"

Las hadas volaban hacia el norte y vieron Nunca Jamás y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar hacia adentro. Las hadas volaban en direcciones opuestas hasta llegar hacia Pixie Hollow y observaron que Kyto no se encontraba ahí.

Zarina: "Bueno, supongo que ese dragón no vendrá" –dijo ella.

Lord Milori: "Yo me paso a retirar, voy a ver como siguen las hadas heladas" –dijo mientras se retiraba con su búho.

Tinkerbell observo a su alrededor y prácticamente indicaba de que nada había pasado.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, supongo que nada ha pasado por aquí" –dijo ella.

Rosetta: "Supongo que tienes razón, Tink"

Sin embargo, algo volaba demasiado rápido y cayo golpeando a Wallace y llevándolo hacia abajo, las hadas observaron de que se trataba de Madre paloma y observaron en el cielo una sombra que estaba puesta en el sol y ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Alan: "Ahora sabemos que él ya regreso"

Flyer: "Bueno, es hora de que peleemos contra él" –dijo preparándose para pelar.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí termina el antepenúltimo capítulo de la penúltima saga en español latino. Los Fairows junto con Tinkerbell y sus amigas se enfrentarán contra Kyto.**_


	124. Hadarriones-Pandilla de Tink vs Kyto

Los Hadarriones observaban a Kyto quien se había acercado a Pixie Hollow y su expresión significaba 2 cosas: enojo y venganza. El dragón estaba echando humo por sus fosas nasales mientras que la reina Clarion miraban con incredulidad al dragón.

Kyto: "Ya estoy harto de ustedes, imbéciles. Esta vez me asegurare de quemar todo Pixie Hollow y acabar con todas las hadas" –dijo en completo enojo.

Flyer gruñía mientras observaba a Tinkerbell y las chicas quienes estaban observando a Kyto.

Flyer: "Chicas, necesito que ustedes salgan de aquí" –les dijo a ellas.

Fawn: "¿Qué?"

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, ¿no podemos ayudarlos?"

Flyer: "Kyto no es un simple adversario que tú y las chicas puedan detener, yo con los Hadarriones somos los únicos en detenerlo"

Silvermist: "Pero, tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda" –ella le dijo.

Flyer: "Eso lo dudo" –dijo sin mirarla.

Iridessa: "Yo creo que Flyer está en lo correcto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotras contra ese gigantesco monstruo?" –ella les dijo a las chicas.

Vidia: "Flyer, no crees que estas…"

Flyer: " **¡QUE NO ESCUCHAN USTEDES, LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!** " –les grito a las chicas.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante la actitud de Flyer, era la primera vez en que ellas lo veián de esa manera, pero entendieron su razón. Tinkerbell y las chicas se retiraron del lugar haciendo que la reina Clarion también lo hiciera llevándose a Madre paloma.

Wallace: "Flyer, creo que fuiste un poco duro con ellas"

Flyer: "No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo" –dijo suspirando.

Kyto: "Bueno, es hora de comenzar esta pelea" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Trenk: "Esta vez me asegurare de agárrame tu piel como alfombra para mi puerta" –dijo haciendo giros con su martillo.

Los Hadarriones estaban en posiciones de combate y teniendo sus esferas activadas para combatir contra Kyto.

Flyer: "¡Hadarriones,Vamos!"

Cada uno de los Hadarriones volaron en direcciones opuestas mientras que Kyto se preparaba para combatir contra ellos. El dragón comenzó a escupir fuego mientras que Wallace hizo aparecer un gigantesco chorro de agua y logro apagar el fuego, Trenk trataba de lastimar al dragón mediante su martillo, pero Kyto logro esquivarlo con facilidad.

Kyto: "JAJAJAJAJA, es imposible que puedan vencerme"

En ese momento, Kyto escupió fuego mediante las flores haciendo que las hadas del jardín jadearan de horror.

Flyer: "Maldito" –dijo gruñendo.

Desde ahí, Flyer hizo unos golpes veloces que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el rostro del dragón quien lo estaba recibiendo. Gale alzo algunas flores y sus tallos se convirtieron en púas y se dirigieron hacia el estómago de Kyto, pero no hicieron nada.

Gale: "Creo que no lo pensé bien" –se dijo a sí misma.

Alan, teniendo la habilidad de un conejo, saltaba en cada parte del cuerpo de Kyto mientras daba golpes en cada parte del cuerpo.

Kyto: "Es inútil que esos golpes me hagan daño" –dijo burlándose de Alan.

Alan: "¿A sí? Pues entonces probemos con esto" –dijo.

En ese momento, Alan golpeo el ojo izquierdo de Kyto provocándole un dolor en el dragón.

Liz: "Es hora de que la luz te ilumine" –dijo ella.

El hada de la luz tomo luz del sol y lo apunto en el ojo derecho de Kyto, provocándole otro grito por parte del dragón.

Trenk: "Esta vez me encargare de apuntar bien" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al decir eso, Trenk voló directamente hacia Kyto y preparaba su martillo para atacar, en ese momento Kyto abrió su boca y el artesano clavo su martillo debajo de un diente y él salió de inmediato.

Kyto: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " –grito de dolor mientras escupía fuego en el cielo.

Trenk: "Bravo, a eso le llamo un golpe…"

Sin embargo, la cola de Kyto lo golpeo mandando al artesano en un árbol.

Kyto: " **¡YA ESTOY HARTO!** "

Gale y Wallace fueron tomados mientras que Liz y Alan también fueron tomados, Flyer observo que sus amigos estaban capturados por Kyto.

Kyto: "Ahora que tengo a tus amigos, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Flyer jadeo de enojo mientras observaba al dragón que tenía a los Hadarriones.

* * *

En otro lado, Tinkerbell y las chicas observaban como Kyto estaba teniendo la ventaja y Flyer era el único en salvarse.

Tinkerbell: "Esto es malo, Kyto está teniendo ventaja" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Tenemos que ayudar a los Hadarriones" –ella sugirió.

Iridessa: "¿Cómo? Nosotras no tenemos esas habilidades como ellos"

Silvermist: "Tiene razón, ¿Qué podremos hacer sin ninguna habilidad?" –ella dijo.

Vidia: "No importa si no tenemos habilidades mediante cosas mágicas, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos"

En ese momento, Tinkerbell estaba pensando en algo haciendo que las chicas la miraran.

Rosetta: "Tink, ¿te ocurre algo?"

Tinkerbell: "Chicas, tengo un plan. Necesito que ustedes distraigan a Kyto"

Silvermist: "Eso es una buena idea y…"

Iridessa: "También es una loca idea" –dijo ella terminando en lo que iba a decir Silvermist.

Vidia: "¿Cómo nosotras vamos a distraerlo, Tink?"

Tinkerbell le conto todo su plan a las chicas y ellas entendieron lo que estaba diciendo y se preparaban para ir contra Kyto.

Fawn: "¿Un momento, ¿y tú a dónde iras?"

Tinkerbell: "Eso es un secreto, solo esperen mi señal en cuando venga" –dijo ella mientras se iba.

Las chicas observaban a Tink quien se estaban yéndose y ellas observaron a Kyto quien estaba mirando a Flyer.

* * *

Kyto: "Jajajajajajajajaja, es poco probable que puedas hacer un ataque sorpresa, puedo utilizar a tus amigos en contra de tu voluntad"

Flyer: "Hck… eso tiene razón" –dijo.

En ese momento, Trenk volaba lo más rápido mientras sostenía su martillo para poder atacar a Kyto.

Flyer: "¡Espera, Trenk!" –dijo alarmándolo.

Sin que el artesano se diera cuenta, la cola de Kyto lo tomo por sorpresa y ahora él estaba atrapado por el dragón.

Kyto: "Bueno, ya tengo a todos tus amigos capturados, ahora es hora de que…"

En ese momento, Kyto observo a Fawn quien estaba cabeza para abajo.

Fawn: "Hola" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyto: "Grr, fuera de aquí" –dijo lanzándole fuego.

Fawn pudo esquivarlo mientras ella se deslizaba por atrás del dragón haciendo que Kyto la mirara con incredulidad, en ese momento, Silvermist apareció en frente de Kyto.

Silvermist: "Hola Kyto, ¿podrías por favor salir de Pixie Hollow?" –ella le dijo amablemente.

Kyto: "¿Y que te hace pensar que yo haré eso?" –le dijo a ella mientras él gruñía.

Silvermist: "Bueno, cada persona con un corazón oscuro tiene un poco de bondad" –dijo ella.

Kyto: "Si, claro" –dijo sarcásticamente.

En ese momento, Kyto noto que Rosetta les pintaba las uñas, provocándole una incredulidad.

Rosetta: "Cariño, necesita cuidar muy bien de tus uñas" –dijo ella.

Kyto: " **¡PERO QUE…!** "

De ahí, Kyto noto a Iridessa y Vidia ayudando a los Hadarriones de las manos de Kyto y una vez que fueron liberados, las pupilas de Kyto ardieron mientras observaba a Iridessa con furia total.

Iridessa " _Ay… ayuda, por favor_ " –dijo ella chillando.

En ese momento, Vidia voló en toda la cabeza de Kyto provocándole un poco de mareo y en ese momento, Alan y Trenk lo golpearon en el rostro.

Liz: "¡Ja! Toma eso, dragón" –dijo ella.

Kyto se agarró el rostro mientras observaba a Wrich quien apareció repentinamente mientras sostenía su varita.

Wrich: "Perdón la demora, pero llego el momento de destruirlos" –dijo ella preparando su varita.

En ese momento, un rayo de magia ataco por sorpresa a Wrich haciéndola polvo y lo único que dejo de ella fue su varita. Las hadas observaron a Tinkerbell quien llego en el momento indicado.

Rosetta: "Tink, volviste" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell: "Si" –dijo ella mientras sostenía una varita en su mano –"Solamente tengo una oportunidad, tenemos que debilitar a Kyto"

Kyto: "¿Debilitarme?"

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que nosotros podemos hacer eso" –dijo mientras sostenía su esfera y su aura apareció en él.

Los Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo y todos ellos tenían un resplandor en ellos y las chicas los observaban.

Flyer: "Oigan chicas, creo que ustedes también deberían ayudarnos" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "¿En serio?"

Alan: "Vamos, esto será divertido"

Liz: "Sera muy divertido"

Trenk: "Una oferta única"

Tinkerbell y las chicas se miraron las una a las otras y sonrieron y fueron donde los Fairows.

Flyer: "Ok, cada una tiene que estar con nosotros" –dijo explicándolas.

Vidia fue con Flyer, Tinkerbell con Trenk, Iridessa con Liz, Fawn con Alan, Silvermist con Wallace y Rosetta con Gale y las chicas recibieron las auras aparecieron en ellas.

Fawn: "Wow, esto es muy emocionante" –dijo ella emocionada.

Silvermist: "Es tan increíble"

Flyer: "Bien, es hora de terminar con Kyto" –dijo observando al dragón.

Kyto observaba a las hadas quienes tenían las auras activadas y el dragón gruño de frustración con tan solo verlos.

Kyto: "Maldición…"


	125. Hasta nunca, Kyto

Los Hadarriones junto con la pandilla de Tink estaban observando a Kyto quien estaba mirándolos con una furia por dentro, el dragón tenía que pensar en algo antes de que las hadas pudieran hacerlo primero.

Kyto: "A ver, atrévanse a acercarse a mi" –dijo desafiante.

Las hadas simplemente lo miraron.

Flyer: "Ok" –dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

Flyer y Vidia volaron lo más rápido hasta golpear y hacer un impacto directo en el estómago de Kyto, provocándole un jadeo doloroso. Trenk y Tinkerbell hicieron un gigante martillo y lo sostuvieron para darle unos dobles golpe al dragón mientras que Alan y Fawn tenían los poderes de un cocodrilo y mordieron la oreja izquierda de Kyto haciéndole que él gritara.

Wallace: "Creo que nosotros seamos quien ataquen" –le dijo a Silvermist.

Silvermist: "Si" –dijo ella.

Wallace y Silvermist trajeron el agua del mar desde el cielo haciendo que Kyto mirar y las hadas salieran del lugar para que el impacto le llegara al dragón, funcionándolo. Rosetta y Gale hicieron crecer unos tallos que amarraron la parte de medio de Kyto, haciéndole imposible salir y Liz e Iridessa tomaron un poco de luz para apuntar directo en los ojos del dragón.

Kyto: "¡ARG! ¡Mis ojos!" –grito.

En ese momento, la cola de Kyto soltó el huevo de Madre paloma siendo atrapado por Wallace.

Kyto: "¡El huevo!"

De ahí, Tinkerbell observo en el cielo por unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Tinkerbell: "¡Chicos, mandemos a Kyto hacia arriba!" –grito ella.

Los demás asintieron y activaron sus auras haciendo que los Hadarriones activaran el gran destello y llevaran a Kyto hacia arriba de Pixie Hollow.

Kyto: " **¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN!** " –les grito.

En ese momento, las chicas estaban en cada lado del cuerpo de Kyto para elevarlo aún más y Tinkerbell activo la varita e hizo aparecer un portal.

Tinkerbell: " **¡AHORA!** "

El gran destello alzo a Kyto haciendo que el dragón se metiera al portal teletransportándolo hacia la montaña Torth, pero esta vez estaba encerrado mediante una jaula que le era imposible salir.

Kyto: " **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

El portal desapareció y los Hadarriones volvieron a su estado normal y las chicas hicieron lo mismo, aunque casi todo el lugar estaba destruido y quemado, ningún hada resulto herida.

Flyer: "Uf, finalmente, logramos vencerlo" –dijo exhausto.

Fawn: "Tink, ¿A dónde lo enviaste?" –ella le pregunto a su amiga.

Tinkerbell: "Lo envié a su montaña, estará encerrado durante un buen largo tiempo" –dijo ella.

Vidia: "¿Y cómo es que él está encerrado?" –ella pregunto.

Tinkerbell: "Fui donde Prilla y ella me llevo donde un hechicero que sabía de magia y me dio esta varita y él creo una jaula para Kyto" –explico ella.

Alan: "Uhm, eso tiene sentido"

Tinkerbell: "Pero, le dije que le hiciera algo especial en esa jaula"

Trenk: "¿A que te refieres con _especial_?"

* * *

En la jaula, Kyto observaba una pintura que representaba todo Nunca Jamás y sus habitantes. El dragón simplemente gruño al respecto, pero decidió no hacerlo y se echó a dormir.

Kyto: "Como los odio, Hadarriones" –murmuro mientras dormía.

* * *

Liz: "Bueno, lo importante es que ya todo está resuelto" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "Si, nunca pensé que nosotros y ustedes seriamos un excelente grupo colaborador"

Las chicas sonrieron ante lo que dijo Wallace.

Trenk: "Creo que, sin ustedes, no sabíamos lo que íbamos a suceder con Kyto"

Flyer: "Exacto, y debería decirles las gracias por su ayuda, chicas"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se acercó a Tinkerbell haciendo que ella lo mirara, Flyer alzo su mano haciendo que Tinkerbell comprendiera lo que él estaba haciendo.

Flyer: "Gracias por tu ayuda, Tinkerbell" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Tinkerbell: "Ha sido un placer, líder de los Hadarriones"

Ambos se sonrieron mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, las hadas observaban lo que le había pasado a Pixie Hollow y la reina Clarion observaba a los 2 grupo de hadas.

Madre paloma: "Realmente deberías estar orgullosa, Clarion" –ella le dijo a ella.

Clarion la observo por unos segundos y de ahí a las hadas quienes había salvado una vez más a Pixie Hollow y ella tenía una sonrisa.

Reina Clarion: "Si, estoy muy orgullosa"

Desde ese momento, el capullo gigante que estaba en Winter Woods había desaparecido y las hadas heladas atrapadas fueron liberadas de ahí y la felicidad llego en ellos…

Hasta que algún lugar desconocido, en un caldero en donde estaba haciéndose una pócima, se ilumino de repente haciendo aparecer unos ojos brillosos rojizos.

* * *

 _ **Y así termina la séptima y penúltima saga de los Hadarriones titulado: Hadarriones y Tinkerbell: los secretos de Pixie Hollow. Bueno, ya se acerca la saga final de los Hadarriones y pondré fin a este fanfic traducido, gracias a las personas que pudieron leer este fanfic traducido.**_


	126. El libro oscuro

_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la última saga de los Hadarriones al español latino, disfruten.**_

* * *

Black Hollow

Ese día había llegado, era el día en que las Black Fairies habían esperado demasiado tiempo, todas las Black Fairies estaban reunidas en el trono del su difunto líder mientras que la actual encargada de Black Hollow, Mina, estaba haciendo unos últimos retoques en el caldero.

Mina: "Finalmente, el resurgimiento de nuestro líder estará hecho, Black Fairies" –dijo ella a las Black Fairies que estaban con ella.

El caldero lleno con la pócima estaba burbujeando mientras que Mina abría el libro oscuro para decir las últimas palabras.

Mina: "Black Fairies, conmemoraran el regreso de nuestro gran líder, **¡** Lord Skrill **!** " –dijo ella alzando un brazo.

Las Black Fairies alzaron sus brazos mientras que Mina observaba el caldero mientras leía las palabras mágicas.

Mina: " _ **Lux aeterna; tenebrae, malum. Ab hoc momento, animae et corporis, et revertetur ad orbis!**_ " –dijo ella.

El caldero comenzó sacudirse y a espumarse mientras que las burbujas flotaban, las Black Fairies observaban el caldero que se sacudía alocadamente mientras que un gran destello salió del caldero para después desaparecer. Mina puso los ojos en blanco tras ver este resultado.

Mina: "Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido…?"

En ese momento, el caldero le salían grietas hasta que se rompió bruscamente y Mina se tapó los ojos mientras veía un brillo que salió del caldero y ella abrió un ojo mientras observaba una silueta que estaba en el brillo.

" _Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que ya era tiempo de que volviera_ " –dijo una voz ronca y malvada.

Mina pudo reconocer esa voz y alzo su mirada para observar a la persona que por años ella tenía que traerlo a la vida: Skrill.

Mina: "L- ¡Lord Skrill!" –grito ella.

Skrill: "Mina, has cambiado mucho" –le dijo a ella mientras caminaba a su lado.

Efectivamente, Mina logro reconocer la elegancia áspera de Skrill y él era el verdadero.

Skrill: "Mis queridas Black Fairies, ya no tienen de que preocuparse, su líder ha llegado" –dijo.

Las Black Fairies celebraron tras el regreso de Skrill mientras que Skrill tenía una sonrisa tranquila, Mina se dirigió hacia él para hablarle acerca de su plan.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, por años estaba echando demasiadas pócimas para traerlo a la vida y ahora que usted regreso, llego el momento de…"

Skrill: "No lo digas, vengarnos de los Fairows" –dijo terminando lo que ella iba a decir.

Mina: "Exacto" –ella confirmo.

Skrill: "Pues, no puedo"

Mina: "¿Cómo?"

Skrill: "No puedo con esta condición, apenas he regresado a la vida, esperare unos días para poder recuperar mi poder" –dijo mientras miraba a Mina.

Mina y las Black Fairies observaron a Skrill quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Skrill: "¡ **PARA PODER VENGARME DE LOS HADARRIONES**!" –grito.

Las Black Fairies gritaron al escucharlo mientras que Mina tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Skrill: "Esta vez, no voy a perder contra ustedes, Hadarriones… jejejejejejejejejeje **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa** "

Todo el lugar hacía eco mediante la risa de Skrill, el regreso de la oscuridad había llegado.

 **El libro de las sombras – Mägo de Oz**

 **(Obligatorio escuchar la canción)**

 **Hace tiempo que un dios vació su alma en él**

 **Con letras de dolor y océanos de amor**

 **Arropados en él duermen ricos de poder**

 **Recetas de vivir y hechizos de morir**

 **Invocamos a otra realidad**

 **Conectamos con una deidad**

 **Los espíritus despertaran**

 **Si sabes recitar**

 **Llévame contigo al más allá, pues aquí no dejo de llorar**

 **Llévame a otra realidad, no quiero despertar**

 **Junto a ti por fin podré olvidar, que la pena siempre fue mi hogar**

 **Llévame, no puedo respirar, quiero tenerte junta a mí**

En Pixie Hollow, los Hadarriones estaban disfrutando sus momentos de tranquilidad, 5 meses habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Kyto y los protectores de Pixie Hollow estaban teniendo una vida tranquila.

Alan: "Es bueno poder relajarse un poco, ya hemos derrotado a muchas amenazas durante todos estos años"

Gale: "Es verdad, creo que ya no habrá ninguna amenaza con destruir Pixie Hollow" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "No se confíen, tarde o temprano un enemigo podría aparecer" –dijo mientras observaba el paisaje.

Trenk: "Si eso lograra pasar, mi martillo estará preparado para eso"

Liz: "Que bonitas nubes" –dijo ella, haciendo que los demás pusieran los ojos en blanco.

Wallace: "¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Liz?"

Liz: "No lo sé, simplemente lo dije"

Trenk: "Ya me estoy aburriendo, hagamos algo divertido" –dijo.

Flyer: "Pero, ¿Qué cosa?"

Gale: "Que tal si vamos a recolectar flores"

Flyer/Trenk/Wallace/Alan: "¡Aburrido!"

Gale hizo una mueca de molestia ante eso y Liz se le ocurrió una idea.

Liz: "Ya se, que tal si hacemos una carrera"

Flyer: "¿Utilizando nuestras alas?"

Liz: "No, con unos barcos"

Fairows: "¿Barcos?"

Liz: "¿Acaso no pueden con ese reto?" –dijo ella juguetonamente mientras alzando una ceja que estaba dirigida hacia los chicos.

Trenk: "Por supuesto que yo puedo con ese reto" –dijo.

Wallace: "Yo también"

Alan: "Cuenten conmigo"

Flyer: "Esta bien, hagamos esto"

Los Hadarriones se fueron hacia el rió para hacer esa carrera, todos estaban muy dispuestos a ganar esa carrera.

* * *

En Pixie Dust Tree, los ministros estaban conversando acerca de los cambios que hubo durante los últimos años en las estaciones. La reina Clarion se encontraba conversando con Lord Milori en Winter Woods.

Ministro del otoño: "Bueno ministros, será mejor que volvamos a nuestros deberes" –dijo con tranquilidad.

Ministro de primavera: "Exacto, tenemos que estar muy preparado para la estación que llegara próximamente" –dijo.

Ministra de verano: "Tranquilízate, estoy segura de que lo haremos muy bien" –dijo ella mientras observaba al ministro de primavera.

Ministra del invierno: "Cierto, Lord Milori me dijo que se demoraría en hablar con la reina Clarion, así que no tenemos por qué alarmarnos" –dijo ella.

Ministro de primavera: "Ok, solo voy a regresar a ver como las hadas están…"

En ese momento, las luces comenzaron a titilar a cada rato haciendo que los ministros se supieran nerviosos, en especial el ministro de la primavera.

Ministra del verano: "¿Qué está pasando?" –pregunto ella un poco asustada.

Ministro de primavera: "Esto no me esta gustado para nada" –dijo algo nervioso.

El ministro del otoño retrocedió un poco hasta que sintió algo por detrás suyo, él sintió una atmósfera bastante tensa y no se movió para nada.

" _Hola, ministros_ " –dijo una áspera voz.

Todo el lugar se volvió en total oscuridad mientras escuchaban un sonido filoso que atravesó algo y al momento de que las luces volvieran, los ministros observaron con horror lo que veián: el ministro del otoño se volvió en polvillo.


	127. Algo raro ocurre en Pixie Hollow

Los Hadarriones se encontraban en el rió de Nunca Jamás teniendo sus botes listos para navegar y hacer la carrera.

Liz: "Muy bien, el último en llegar a la meta tendrá que besar un zorrillo" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "Puagh, pues yo no voy a perder"

Trenk: "Ni yo, suficiente tuve con besar una babosa" –dijo estremeciéndose un poco tras recordar ese suceso.

Liz: "Ok, a la cuenta de 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!"

Los botes comenzaron a zarpar mientras que el bote de Flyer se había estancado con unas algas marinas, haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Flyer: "Por los doblones de oro, esto no me puede estar pasando"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz estaba sacando las algas marinas que estaban atascada en su bote, pero por unos momentos él se detuvo debido a que su cuerpo sintió un aire estremecedor. Podría decirse que Flyer ya había presenciado ese aire abrumador, un aire que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Flyer: "Ese aire… siento que ya he vivido este momento, pero no me acuerdo" –se dijo para sí mismo.

En ese momento, Flyer observo un destello oscuro que iba rápidamente hacia otro lado. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo con determinación y lo que él pudo ver fueron unos ojos que lo estaba mirando, desde el punto de vista del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer: "Pero que…"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló hacia arriba para observar a lo lejos el Pixie Dust Tree y lo que él vio fue algo que no le traía buenas noticias.

Flyer: "Algo habrá pasado ahí, será mejor que investigue" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer voló velozmente hacia ese lugar para saber lo que estaba pasando y esperaba respuesta, algo realmente malo estaba pasando en Pixie Hollow.

* * *

En el bosque maldito, Prilla junto con Beck estaba charlando en ese lugar acerca de la fiesta sorpresa para Rani por su llegada a Pixie Hollow.

Prilla: "Entonces, ¿tienes todo preparado para la fiesta sorpresa?" –ella le pregunto.

Beck: "Si, Tink me está ayudando con la preparación, esta fiesta sorpresa le va a fascinar demasiado a Rani" –dijo ella.

Prilla: "Por supuesto, Rani merece esa fiesta por ser nuestra…"

En ese momento, ambas hadas observaron un destello oscuro que paso rápidamente hacia unos metros en donde se encontraban y ellas. Prilla y Beck observaron con curiosidad lo que ellas habían visto.

Beck: "¿Has visto eso?"

Prilla: "Si, lo he visto claramente" –dijo ella con los ojos en blanco.

Beck voló por unos segundos y una idea se le vino en su mente.

Beck: "Creo que deberíamos investigar lo que era esa cosa" –sugirió ella.

Prilla: "Bueno, como cualquier hada normal diría que no deberíamos arriesgar nuestras vidas por algo que podría ser una amenaza, pero a mí me gusta las curiosidades" –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Beck.

Beck: "Ok, vayamos entonces"

Ambas hadas siguieron hacia el lugar en donde había volado el destello oscuro, ellas no sabían la sorpresa que se irán a encontrar.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Scribble se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de lo que había visto hace unos momentos: un destello oscuro. Él estaba recordando algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía que refrescar su mente mientras buscaba el libro indicado.

Scribble: "Veamos, sé que lo leí en uno de estos libros" –se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento, Flyer volaba por ese lugar y observo a Scribble quien estaba leyendo como un loco unos libros.

Flyer: "Scribble, ¿por qué estás tan desesperado?" –le pregunto.

Scribble: "Flyer, acabo de presenciar un destello oscuro que paso volando por el cielo y me hizo recordar algo que había visto hace mucho tiempo" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer abrió sus ojos tras escuchar lo que había dicho Scribble, él también había visto el destello oscuro haciendo pensar al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz de que si alguien más había visto ese destello oscuro.

Scribble: "¡Eureka! Por fin encontré el libro" –dijo.

Flyer observo la portada del libro que tenía como nombre "Los secretos oscuros de Nunca Jamás", Scribble estaba buscando por paginas hasta encontrar el indicado.

Scribble: "Veamos, según este libro, un destello oscuro puede ser originarios de los seres más antiguas de Nunca Jamás… _las Black Fairies_ " –dijo eso ultimo con los ojos en blanco.

Flyer levanto sus cejas tras escuchar ese término y recuerdos le vino en la mente, recuerdos muy molestosos y desagradables.

Scribble: "Las Black Fairies tienen la capacidad de volar rápidamente haciendo que un destello esté en ellos mismo para poder volar más rápido"

Flyer: "Entonces, un black fairy estuvo en el Pixie Dust Tree" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Scribble: "¿Cómo?"

En ese momento, ambos sparrow men escucharon unos gritos de desesperación y ellos miraron al ministro de primavera quien estaba desesperado.

Ministro de primavera: "¡Auxorro! ¡Soquilio! ¡Ha pasado una desgracia!" –grito desesperado.

Flyer y Scribble se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se acercó al ministro.

Flyer: "Ministro, tranquilizase, ¿Qué ha pasado?" –le pregunto.

Ministro de primavera: "Peligro, ataque, Ministro del otoño, desgracia, polvillo, peligro, desespero…" –dijo sin parar.

Flyer bajo sus cejas mientras gruñía tras verlo así.

 **¡BAF!**

Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le dio una bofetada al ministro.

Flyer: "Cálmese y cuente lo que ha pasado" –le dijo.

El ministro de primavera se tranquilizó por unos segundos para poder hablar con claridad.

Ministro de primavera: "Bueno, solo daré un pequeño resumen… **¡EL MINISTRO DEL OTOÑO SE HIZO POLVO!** " –grito.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso, realmente algo malo estaba sucediendo en Pixie Hollow mientras que Scribble observaba en el libro una imagen algo perturbador para él: una imagen del líder de las Black Fairies convirtiendo a unas hadas en polvillo.

Scribble: "Esto… esto es realmente perturbador"


	128. Otra desgracia

Prilla y Beck estaban volando discretamente mientras perseguían al destello oscuro que había aparecido en el bosque maldito, ellas estaban tratando de volar lo más rápido posible para que el destello oscuro no las viera a ellas.

Beck: "Rápido, ese destello oscuro se nos va a perder de vista" –dijo ella.

Prilla: "Por supuesto, trato de volar lo más rápido posible"

El destello oscuro había salido del bosque maldito haciendo que Prilla y Beck hicieran lo mismo, las hadas no sabían hasta qué punto llegaría el destello oscuro hasta que ella observaron que el destello oscuro se metió en unos arbustos.

Prilla: "Se metió ahí, vamos también" –dijo ella.

Beck: "Ok"

Las hadas se metieron en los arbustos mientras observaban el lugar en donde el destello oscuro se había metido, el lugar era parecido como Pixie Hollow, solo que más sombrío.

Beck: "Eh… esto me da mala espina" –dijo ella.

Prilla: "También a mí" –dijo ella.

De ahí, ellas observaron al destello oscuro transformarse en una forma física: un viejo gorrión.

Prilla: "¿Qué? Se trató de un viejo gorrión" –ella le dijo a Beck.

El viejo gorrión tenía en su mano una esfera brillante mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada, desde ahí, Prilla recordó de quien se trataba ese viejo gorrión.

Prilla: "Oh no"

Beck: "¿Qué pasa?" –le pregunto a ella.

Prilla: "Estamos mirando al uno de los más malvado que Pixie Hollow tuvo que enfrentar, Skrill" –dijo ella.

Beck: "¿Skrill? ¿El líder de las Black Fairies?"

Prilla asintió mientras que el cuerpo de Beck comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Beck: "Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que…"

Sin embargo, un rayo de energía oscura impacto en los arbustos haciendo que Prilla y Beck salieran de ahí y ellas observaron a Skrill quien tenía una cara neutra.

Skrill: "Unas intrusas, yo **ODIO** a las intrusas" –dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

En ese momento, unas Black Fairies vinieron para poder atraparlas, pero ellas se fueron del lugar siendo perseguidas por las Black Fairies.

Prilla: "Esto fue una mala idea, tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible" –dijo ella.

Beck: "Claro, vayámonos de inmediato"

Prilla y Beck entraron al bosque maldito mientras que las Black Fairies estaban persiguiéndolas, un Black fairy estaba alcanzando a una de ellas y la tomo por el brazo y se trató de Beck.

Prilla: "¡BECK!"

Beck: "¡Prilla, vete de aquí, avisa de esto a los Hadarriones!" –dijo ella siendo sostenida por las Black Fairies.

Prilla no quería dejarla, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, sin embargo, ella se escondió para observar a Skrill quien estaba mirando a Beck.

Skrill: "Creo que te mereces un castigo" –le dijo a ella.

En ese momento, Skrill hizo aparecer un sable oscuro y en ese momento un sonido se escuchó haciendo que Prilla se tapara la boca tras ver la horrible escena que tuvo que pasar Beck. Desde ahí, Beck se había convertido en polvillo mientras que Skrill sostenía una esfera brillante, dando a entender de que era el alma de Beck.

Black Fairy: "Lord Skrill, se nos escapó la otra hada"

Skrill: "No importa, con ella es suficiente" –dijo.

Skrill y las Black Fairies se retiraron del bosque maldito mientras que Prilla sollozaba por lo que le había pasado a Beck.

Prilla: "Esto… esto va en serio" –dijo ella sollozando.

* * *

En Pixie Hollow, todas las hadas se habían enterado acerca de lo ocurrido con el ministro del otoño, las hadas exploradoras estaban revisando el lugar en donde se produjo su trágico momento mientras que Flyer junto con los Hadarriones estaban simplemente mirando en que había pasado.

Trenk: "Flyer, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?"

Flyer: "Si, no hay duda, ese maldito escarabajo ha regresado a la vida" –dijo refiriéndose a Skrill.

Cuando Flyer les contó a los Hadarriones acerca del posible regreso de Skrill, ellos no lo tomaron de todo bien ya que pensaron de que era imposible de que alguien pueda regresar tras una muerte.

Alan: "Flyer, creo que estas un poco desenfrenado por decir que Skrill haya vuelto a la vida" –dijo.

Liz: "Aparte, si _supuestamente_ él regreso a la vida, nosotros podemos derrotarlo como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él"

Flyer: "Cierto, pero miren lo que paso, el ministro del otoño se convirtió en polvillo por culpa de Skrill, estoy seguro de que él lo hizo"

Gale: "Creo que muchas peleas y enfrentamiento hizo que tu cerebro creara alucinaciones"

Flyer: "Que no son alucinaciones, les estoy diciendo que Skrill ha vuelto" –dijo tratando de razonar con ellos.

Wallace: "Bueno, si Skrill ha vuelto a la vida, entonces yo me comprometo en buscarlo" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento, Prilla apareció totalmente agitada y exhausta haciendo que los Hadarriones la ayudara a relajarse.

Gale: "Prilla, ¿qué te paso?" –ella le pregunto a ella.

Prilla: "Chicos, Skrill ha regresado y convirtió a Beck en polvillo" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, los Hadarriones pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar esa confirmación, ahora era cierto de que Skrill había regresado a la vida.

Trenk: "No puedo creerlo, entonces si era cierto"

Flyer: "Prilla, ¿sabes donde se encuentra el lugar en donde se encuentra Skrill?"

Ella asintió.

Flyer: "Correcto, entonces vayamos ahí… y Wallace nos guiara hacia él" –dijo mientras observaba a Wallace.

Todos observaron a Wallace quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Wallace: Oh, mie…


	129. Un amargo reencuentro

Wallace: "Tenia que abrir mi boca, creo que las suposiciones ya no están en mi cuenta" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Flyer: "Vamos Wallace, guíanos hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra Skrill" –le dijo.

Wallace: "Buah, en eso estoy. Aparte, se puede saber de qué todos están atrás mío"

Los Fairows y Prilla estaban atrás del hombre gorrión del agua haciendo que él se pusiera un poco nervioso por si alguien lo intentara atacar.

Trenk: "No te preocupes, estaremos contigo… muy atrás"

Wallace: "Como te odio"

Prilla: "Bueno, saliendo del bosque maldito, Skrill se dirigió hacia una línea recta y en unos arbustos se encontró el lugar en donde viven las Black Fairies"

Flyer: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo, vayamos hacia ese lugar"

Los Fairows salieron del bosque maldito para buscar en otra parte del profundo bosque que había en Nunca Jamás, Prilla observaba a cada distancia y ella encontró los arbustos que ella y Beck habían visto.

Prilla: "Ahí está" –dijo ella señalando los arbustos.

Liz: "Bueno Wallace, tienes que revisar esos arbustos" –ella le dijo.

Wallace: "¿Y dejar que ellos me atrapen? No soy tonto para entrar ahí" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

En ese momento, el hombre gorrión del agua observo a Trenk quien estaba sosteniendo su martillo y Wallace ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si él no entrara.

Wallace: "Ok, pero solo voy a mirar en breve" –dijo.

El hombre gorrión del agua puso su cabeza en los arbustos mientras que los demás estaban simplemente observándolo, tras unos segundos, Wallace saco su cabeza del arbusto y una mirada de perturbación lo invadía.

Alan: "¿Que paso?" –le pregunto.

Wallace: "Las Black Fairies… todas estaban reunidas mientras colgaban los atuendos del ministro del otoño y Beck en una lanza de madera" –dijo.

Flyer puso los ojos en blanco mientras gruñía ante lo escuchado y en ese momento, alguien estaba observándolos.

Flyer: "Parece que no estamos solos" –les dijo a los demás.

De ahí, un destello oscuro apareció para chocar contra las hadas, pero al instante Trenk intento atacar con su martillo provocando que el destello oscuro se alejara hacia un lado y se transformara en una forma física relevándose como Mina.

Mina: "Hadarriones, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vimos" –dijo ella muy sutilmente.

Trenk: "Huh, parece que la mascota de Skrill ya hizo su aparición" –dijo burlonamente.

Flyer: "Mina, se puede saber qué es lo que hiciste" –dijo mientras gruñía.

Mina: "¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada"

Alan: "No te hagas la inocente con nosotros, sabemos de lo que hiciste" –dijo.

Mina: "Se los digo por Kyto, yo no he hecho nada"

" _Pero yo sí_ " –dijo una voz.

Los Hadarriones se pusieron en modo de combate mientras observaba una sombra que bajaba lentamente hacia abajo, cerca de Mina. Flyer apretó sus dientes mientras observaba al hombre gorrión que había enfrentado hace mucho tiempo: Skrill.

Skrill: "Hadarriones, es un gusto volver a verlos nuevamente"

Trenk: "Ese idiota, con su forma sutil muy fastidiosa" –dijo gruñendo.

Flyer: "Así que, Mina te ha traído a la vida, Skrill"

Skrill: "Exactamente, ahora que pude regresar a la vida, finalmente me puedo vengar de todos ustedes. Todos estos años de cuando estuve muerto, he soñado con que algún día iba a volver para cobrar mi venganza contra Pixie Hollow y por supuesto, de _**ustedes**_ " –dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Gale: "¿En serio? Solo volviste a la vida por venganza"

Skrill: "No solamente mi venganza, también voy a gobernar Pixie Hollow en cuanto me deshaga de Clarin" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Wallace: "Creo que a Lord Milori no le encantara de que le digas eso a la reina Clarion"

Skrill: "Eh, ¿Quién es Lord Milori?" –pregunto.

Mina: "Es el señor del invierno, de Winter Woods" –ella le dijo.

Skrill: "¿El invierno tiene un señor?" –le pregunto a Mina.

Flyer: "Déjense de imbeciladas, ¡¿Dónde está el ministro del otoño y Beck?!" –dijo de forma exigente.

Skrill: "Oh, ellos están aquí" –dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

En ese momento, 2 esferas brillante aparecieron y Flyer pudo ver a 2 hadas que estaban recostadas y se trataban del ministro del otoño y Beck.

Liz: "¡¿Que les hiciste a ellos?!"

Skrill: "Ellos no están muertos, todavía, solamente ellos están dormidos, mi plan es quedarme con un poco de sus energías para consumirlo"

Prilla: "¿Consumirlo? ¿Para qué?"

Skrill: "Pues para que más, quiero ser joven" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones parpadearon ante eso.

Trenk: "¿Acaso Mina ya se cansó de cambiarte el pañal para ancianos?"

Los Fairows comenzaron a reírse mientras que Skrill estaba rechinando sus dientes y apretando sus puños.

Skrill: "¡Cállate! No estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo con ustedes, tengo muchas cosas por hacer" –dijo.

Mina: "Así que, nos vemos entonces" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, los Hadarriones fueron teletransportados hacia Pixie Hollow, provocando una incredulidad entre ellos.

Wallace: "¿Pero que paso?"

Trenk: "No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que Skrill está de vuelta"

Flyer: "Bueno, tenemos que idear un plan para acabar de una vez por todas a Skrill"

Liz: "Pero, ¿Qué hay de las demás hadas? –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "Pues, tenemos que protegerlos. No quiero que Skrill vuelva a hacer polvillo a otra hada"

En ese momento, Flyer observo a Prilla quien estaba sollozando por lo que le había pasado a Beck y él le puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

Flyer: "Hey, vamos a salvarla, lo prometo" –le dijo a ella.

Prilla le dio una débil sonrisa mientras que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observaba el cielo.

Flyer (Mente): "Tengo que proteger a todas las hadas de Pixie Hollow, en especial a las que más quiero" –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

En Winter Woods, Slush estaba meditando pacíficamente en un iceberg mientras que fue interrumpido por Gliss quien pasaba por ahí.

Gliss: "Hola Slush, ¿Qué haces?" –ella le pregunto.

Slush: "Estoy meditando, Gliss" –le respondió a ella.

Gliss: "Suena un poco aburrido" –dijo ella mientras resoplaba.

Slush: "Al contrario, eso te ayuda a que tu cuerpo y mente se puedan relajar" –dijo.

Gliss: "Oh, está bien" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Gliss observo a las hadas heladas quienes volaban hacia el palacio de Lord Milori y todos ellos estaban muy preocupados.

Gliss: "Oh, creo que las demás hadas están yendo al palacio de Lord Milori. Vayamos, Slush" –dijo ella.

Gliss había volado hacia los demás, sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta del polvillo que estaba cayendo lentamente y, por _alguna_ extraña razón, el polvillo estaba en el lugar en donde Slush estaba.


	130. La maldad ha regresado

La reina Clarion estaba con los ministros en el Pixie Dust Tree hablando acerca del trágico suceso que le paso al ministro del otoño, ella no sabía cómo ni quien había hecho eso, pero tenía que buscar una solución de inmediato.

Ministra del verano: "Pobre ministro, él no se merecía esto" –dijo ella muy triste.

Ministro de primavera: "Si, debí haber sido yo la víctima"

En ese momento, todo el lugar se oscureció provocando que alguien soltara un grito de niña y al momento de que volviera la luz, todos observaron al ministro de primavera quien había gritado, él dejo de gritar como niña cuando todos lo estaban mirando.

Reina Clarion: "Ministros, se lo que le paso al ministro del otoño fue muy trágico, pero tenemos que estar muy atentos ante eso, no sabemos si el responsable vuelva a atacar" –dijo ella.

Ministra del invierno: "Tienes razón, pero no sabemos cuándo atacara, el responsable podría atacar en cualquier momento" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Viola apareció junto con Flyer quien tenía una cara muy seria.

Viola: "Reina Clarion, Flyer quiere hablar con usted, él sabe quién es el responsable"

Reina Clarion: "¿En serio?" –ella pregunto.

Flyer asintió mientras que Viola se retiró del lugar.

Flyer: "Reina Clarion, ministros, se quien ha sido el responsable de esto" –dijo con un tono serio.

La reina Clarion y los ministros se quedaron mirándolo.

Flyer: "Fue Skrill… Skrill regreso a la vida"

Ministros: " **¡¿QUÉ?!** "

La reina Clarion puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar lo que le dijo Flyer y recuerdos del pasado la atormentaba en su cabeza.

Reina Clarion: "Flyer, no juegues con ese tipo de cosas…"

Flyer: "No estoy bromeando, Skrill regreso a la vida. No solo hizo polvillo al ministro del otoño, sino a Beck"

La reina Clarion se tapó la boca tras escucharlo mientras que los ministros estaban encogidos de hombros, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al suelo.

Ministro de primavera: "Ese monstruo ha regresado, ahora estamos más preocupados" –dijo en pánico.

Ministro del invierno: "Creo que debo irme a Winter Woods" –dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

Flyer observo a la reina Clarion por unos segundos mientras él se retiraba del Pixie Dust Tree. La reina Clarion tenía los ojos en blanco tras enterrarse del regreso de Skrill.

Reina Clarion: "Esto será un infierno" –ella se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Trenk estaba echado en su cama mientras se relajaba un poco tras lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, el artesano estaba muy cansado para hacer algo hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Trenk: "Me pregunto quién será" –dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Trenk observo a Silvermist quien estaba con una sonrisa, algo típico de ella.

Silvermist: "Hola Trenk" –dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

Trenk se rio un poco mientras seguía besando a Silvermist, al menos ella lo hacía feliz.

Trenk: "Hola nena, ¿Qué pasa?"

Silvermist: "Bueno, quería que saliéramos un rato" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Oh, bueno…"

Silvermist: "¿Estas ocupado?"

Trenk: "No, pero…"

Silvermist: "Ok, vayamos entonces" dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

Trenk cerró la puerta de su casa mientras salía volando con Silvermist hacia un lugar, pero el artesano no se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba espiando y lo seguía a distancia.

* * *

En Winter Woods, Lord Milori había terminado la conferencia con las hadas heladas acerca de un individuo que está atacando por sorpresa a cualquier hada, también se enteraron sobre lo que le paso al ministro del otoño y las hadas heladas estuvieron al tanto.

Periwinkle: "Pobre del ministro, espero que ese individuo no venga hacia aquí" –ella les dijo a Spike y Gliss.

Spike: "Si se trata de un hada cálida, entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos" –dijo ella con un poco de tranquilidad.

En ese momento, Spike observo a Gliss quien estaba mirando de un lado a otro haciendo que ella y Periwinkle la observaran.

Periwinkle: "Gliss, ¿te ocurre algo?"

Gliss: "Chicas, ¿no han visto a Slush en la conferencia?" –ella les pregunto.

Spike: "Bueno, quizás él estuvo muy atrás de nosotras, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Gliss: "Bueno, solo estaba imaginándome de que él hubiese sido víctima del causante de quien acabo con el ministro del otoño"

Periwinkle: "Gliss, no digas esas cosas, no quiero ni imaginarme de que eso sea cierto" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

Gliss: "Perdón" –ella se disculpó.

Spike: "Chicas, no creo que ese individuo este aquí" –ella les dijo.

En ese momento, un conejo blanco estaba atrapado en una rama del suelo haciendo que las frost fairies lo miraran.

Gliss: "Pobre conejito, tenemos que ayudarlo" –dijo ella.

Periwinkle: "Vamos"

Periwinkle y Gliss fueron donde el conejo blanco mientras que Spike se quedó en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que había dicho Gliss.

Spike: "Bueno, espero que lo que dijo Gliss sea una broma" –dijo ella un poco asustada.

Spike observo al suelo y pudo observar su sombra, sin embargo, ella abrió sus ojos cuando otra sombra estaba atrás de ella provocando que ella volteara para…

Periwinkle: "Ok. Eres libre, conejito" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Gliss: "Si, anda con tu familia"

El conejo blanco les dio una sonrisa a las hadas mientras saltaba hacia otro lado.

Periwinkle: "Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos" –ella le dijo a Gliss.

Gliss: "Ok. Hey Spike, tenemos que…"

Sin embargo, Gliss y Periwinkle notaron que Spike ya no estaba en el lugar en donde ellas estaban al principio.

Gliss: "¿Dónde está Spike?"

Periwinkle: "De seguro ella se nos ha adelantado" –ella supuso.

Gliss: "Bueno, será mejor encontrarla"

Ella y Periwinkle salieron volando hacia otro lado sin darse cuenta del polvillo que estaba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo mientras desaparecía al instante.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí termina este capítulo en español latino. Con respecto a lo que está pasando con las hadas, solo les puedo decir esto:**_

 _ **-Cualquiera puede ser una víctima-**_


	131. Una victima inesperada

Trenk y Silvermist estaban en el río de Nunca Jamás sentados en medio de la orilla, Silvermist estaba acurrucada en Trenk mientras que él la abrazaba y la acariciaba su cabello.

Silvermist: "Esto es muy hermoso, es bueno pasar contigo nuestras salidas" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Si, tienes razón" –dijo.

En ese momento, Silvermist noto que Trenk estaba un poco pensador y sombrío como para hablar, eso hizo que el hada del agua pensara sobre lo que le ocurría.

Silvermist: "Trenk, ¿te encuentras bien?" –ella le pregunto.

Trenk: "¿Eh? Sí, me encuentro bien"

Silvermist: "¿En serio? Porque parece que algo te está preocupando" –ella dijo casi preocupada.

Trenk: "No te preocupes, no me pasa absolutamente nada" –le dijo a ella para que se tranquilizara.

Silvermist: "Bueno, ojalá no me mientas sobre lo que te ocurre. No me gusta las mentiras"

Trenk: "Claro, eso sí lo tengo muy claro" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De ahí, una entidad estaba observándolos mientras se acercaba un poco más sin que las hadas lo pudieran ver.

Silvermist: "Trenk, ¿en serio tú me amas?"

Trenk: "Hasta el infinito y más allá" –dijo mientras la acariciaba por la mejilla.

Silvermist: "¿De verdad?"

Trenk: "Jamás le mentiría a esta bella cara" –le dijo a ella.

Silvermist se sonrojo mientras abrazaba a Trenk y él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Silvermist: "Trenk, te amo"

Trenk: "Yo también me amo"

Silvermist: "¿Qué?"

Trenk: "Perdón, me equivoque de línea. Yo también de amo" –le dijo a ella.

Y justo cuando Trenk y Silvermist estaba a punto de besarse, el artesano noto que una entidad estaba acercándose a ellos y él tomó a Silvermist para alejarla del lugar. Trenk observo a la entidad oscura que estaba observándolos.

Trenk: "Maldición, de seguro debe ser Skrill" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Silvermist: "Trenk, ¿Qué está pasando?" –dijo ella algo preocupada.

Trenk: "Sil, quiero que te escondas. Esto se pondrá muy feo" –dijo mientras sacaba su martillo.

Silvermist le hizo caso y se escondió en unos arbustos mientras que Trenk estaba observando a la entidad oscura.

Trenk: "Venga, engredo del mal" –dijo.

La entidad oscura voló directamente hacia Trenk haciendo que el artesano lo impactara con su martillo.

Trenk: "Jajá, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" –pregunto.

De ahí, la entidad oscura lo golpeo directo en la cara haciendo que Trenk se arrastrara por el suelo. Silvermist podría ver lo que estaba pasando y lo que vio a continuación hizo que ella se tapara la boca: la entidad oscura creo un sable oscuro y se estaba dirigiéndose hacia Trenk.

Silvermist: "Trenk…" –ella dijo diciendo el nombre de su novio.

Trenk se puso de rodilla mientras observaba a la entidad oscura quien tenía un sable oscuro.

Trenk: "¿Con que me convertirás en una esfera brillante? Pues no me importa, prefiero ser yo que otros paguen por tus malditas acciones, Skrill"

La entidad oscura levanto su sable mientras que Trenk cerraba sus ojos para su destino.

Trenk (Mente): "Perdóneme, chicos"

 **¡SHASH!**

En ese momento, Trenk abrió un ojo y se observó a si mismo que el sable no lo había atravesado y en ese momento, él observo una sombra delante de él y el artesano estaba estupefacto y con shock por lo que estaba mirando.

Silvermist: "T-Trenk" –dijo ella un poco dolida.

Silvermist se puso delante de Trenk para recibir el impacto, provocando que el artesano se aturdiera. La entidad oscura saco el sable en Silvermist mientras que los polvillos comenzaban a salir sobre ella.

Trenk: "Sil…" –eso fue lo único que dijo.

Silvermist: "Trenk, tienes que proteger a todos, hazlo por mí. Te amo…" –eso último fue su última palabra antes de convertirse en polvillo.

Trenk estaba observando el polvillo cayéndose al suelo y una esfera brillante voló hacia la entidad oscura y fue así cuando salió volando del lugar.

Trenk "Sil…" –dijo teniendo los ojos en blanco.

Las lágrimas se les estaba cayendo mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

Trenk: " **¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!** " –grito con todo.

* * *

Skrill estaba sentado en su trono mientras observaba a una entidad oscura que en realidad resulto ser una black fairy quien estaba sosteniendo la esfera brillante que contenía a Silvermist.

Skrill: "JAJAJA, solo me falta unas cuantas hadas más y absorberé sus energías para convertirme en joven otra vez" –dijo.

Mina: "Eso es bueno, Lord Skrill" –ella dijo.

Skrill: "Lo sé, ahora quiero que capturen a Flyer y lo traigan aquí"

De ahí, Mina se extrañó un poco ante eso.

Mina: "A Flyer, pero, ¿para qué quiere que lo traigamos?"

Skrill: "Bueno, lo quiero aquí ya que quiero que sea el primero en observar como Pixie Hollow sea destruido"

En ese momento, Mina no entendía a lo que se refería Skrill, pero con mas que lo pensaba, la idea ya se le había llegado a su mente.

Mina: "Oh, entiendo" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Muy bien, iré ahora mismo a Winter Woods para recolectar más almas de las hadas" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.


	132. Más victimas

En el Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell junto con Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa y Rosetta estaban ahí ya que Tink estaba construyendo un artefacto que les beneficiaria a ellas. Sin embargo, algunas notaron de que solamente faltaba Silvermist.

Tinkerbell: "Ya casi… solo un poco más… creo que ya lo estoy terminando" –dijo ella dándole los últimos ajustes.

Fawn: "Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Silvermist?" –ella pregunto.

Iridessa: "Yo la vi esta mañana, antes de enterrarme de lo que le paso al ministro del otoño, ella me dijo que iría con Trenk a pasar el rato" –dijo ella.

Rosetta: "Eso es algo típico de Sil, ahora que ella tiene un novio, no puede dejar de verlo" –dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos –"Es muy romántico".

Vidia: "Bueno, así es Silvermist, ella no puede dejar a su novio abandonado"

Tinkerbell: "Uhm que extraño, tú también lo hacías cuando empezaste a salir con Flyer" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Vidia comenzó a sonrojarse un poco mientras que Iridessa observo en la puerta principal del Tinker's Nook a un artesano que parecía muy aburrido. Cuando ella acerco un poco más la vista, descubrió que se trataba de Trenk.

Iridessa: "Chicas, ahí está Trenk, y no parece estar muy bien"

Las chicas observaron a Trenk quien tenía una expresión muy aburrida y lo único que él hizo fue sentarse.

Rosetta: "¿Que habrá pasado?"

Fawn: "¿Creen que él y Sil hayan terminado su relación?"

Tinkerbell: "No lo creo, Sil ama mucho a Trenk"

En ese momento, Gale y Liz aparecieron y fueron donde Trenk para saber lo que le ocurría.

Gale: "Trenk, ¿Qué paso?"

Liz: "Parece como si hubieras visto una desgracia"

Trenk: "Pues, eso ocurrió" –dijo melancólico.

Gale y Liz se miraron entre ellas con unas caras extrañadas.

Gale: "¿A que te refieres con esto?"

Tinkerbell y las chicas escuchaban a los integrantes de los Fairows hablar, haciendo que la curiosidad les entre en ellas.

Trenk: "Skrill ataco nuevamente a…" –dijo deteniéndose por un rato.

Liz: "¿A quién ataco?" –ella pregunto.

Los brazos de Trenk comenzaron a temblar mientras que su puño sostenía su martillo y él se levantó para…

 **¡CRASH!**

Destrozar la mesa con fuerza. Gale y Liz se sorprendieron al ver esa actitud de Trenk mientras que Tinkerbell y las chicas estuvieron estupefactas.

Trenk: "Silvermist, ese maldito atacó a Silvermist y la hizo polvo" –dijo mientras gruñía,

Gale/Liz: "¡¿Qué?!"

Tinkerbell y las chicas: " **¡¿QUÉ?!** "

Trenk, Gale y Liz escucharon a las chicas quienes estaban estupefactas tras saber lo que le había pasado a Silvermist, ellas se acercaron mientras que Iridessa se acercó a Trenk sosteniéndolo de sus hombros.

Iridessa: "¡¿Cómo es eso de que Sil fue convertida en polvo?!" –grito ella.

Trenk no respondió ante eso y se quedó mudo por un rato, Rosetta tenía la boca tapada mientras que Fawn, Tink y Vidia estaban totalmente aturdidas.

Trenk: "Chicas, ¿saben dónde están Trenk?" –les pregunto a Gale y Liz.

Gale: "Él se encuentra con las hadas exploradoras"

Trenk: "¿Cómo?"

Liz: "Él nos dijo de que Skrill ataco a Fury, la compañera de Nyx" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Un momento, no solo ese bastardo hizo hacer polvo a Silvermist, sino que también lo hizo con Fury"

Gale y Liz asintieron.

Tinkerbell: "Un momento, ¿a quién se refieren? ¿de quién están hablando ustedes?"

Gale: "Nos referimos a Skrill, el líder de las Black Fairies" –dijo ella.

Desde ahí, las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso.

Fawn: "Pero, ¿él no estaba muerto?"

Trenk: "Lo estaba, hasta que su ayudante lo revivió"

El artesano observo arriba mientras pensaba en lo que le había pasado a Silvermist, él se juró a si mismo que la vengaría con todo y acabaría con Skrill por su cuenta.

Trenk (Mente): "Skrill, esta vez has cruzado la línea"

* * *

En Winter Woods, Lord Milori se encontraba meritando con lo que estaba pasando en Pixie Hollow sobre lo que le había pasado con el ministro del otoño. La ministra del invierno le dijo a él sobre el responsable y lo hizo reflexionar y pensar en cómo proteger a las hadas heladas.

Lord Milori: "Ese tipo, tengo que evitar que ataquen a las hadas" –se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento, Dewey apareció con un té helado de manzanilla.

Dewey: "Lord Milori, no es encuentra muy bien que digamos" –le dijo.

Lord Milori: "Eso es obvio, la ministra del invierno me dijo quién era el causante de esto" –dijo mientras lo observaba.

Dewey le entrego el té helado de manzanilla y Lord Milori lo tomo un poco.

Lord Milori: "Gracias guarda libros"

Dewey: "Sabes, creo que deberías relajarte un poco y pensar con mucha más paciencia para proteger a las hadas" –dijo mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

Lord Milori: "Ah… lo sé, es por eso que necesito que cada hada tenga que estar muy atentos ante cualquier peligro que pueda ocurrir. No sabemos cuándo él podría atacar"

En ese momento, un silencio incomodo se ambiento en el lugar y eso hizo que Lord Milori se sintieran un poco asustado. Él se volteó rápidamente para observar a Dewey quien estaba pegado en la pared con una sustancia pegajosa negra.

" _ **Es un gusto conocerte, Lord Milori**_ " –dijo una voz profunda.

Lord Milori se volteó otra vez para observar a un viejo sparrow man quien tenía una expresión aburrida.

Lord Milori: "T-T-Tú eres…"

Skrill: "Me llamo Skrill, líder de las Black Fairies. Seguramente ya te habrás enterado con el ministro del otoño" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Lord Milori: "¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! –le grito.

Skrill: "Tranquilo, solamente vine a recoger algo"

Lord Milori: "¿Recoger?"

En ese momento, Lord Milori jadeo cuando sintió que su pecho fue atravesado por un sable oscuro y de ahí él observo a Skrill quien agrando su sonrisa malvada. Dewey miro la tétrica escena con horror.

Skrill: "Tu alma" –dijo mientras le quitaba el sable oscuro en el pecho del señor del invierno.

Lord Milori cayo de rodillas mientras se comenzaba a convertir en polvillo y una esfera brillante apareció, Skrill lo tomo y quito la sustancia pegajosa oscura en Dewey y el líder de las Black Fairies salió rápidamente del palacio mientras se reía alocadamente.

Dewey: "Esto… esto tiene que saber la reina Clarion" –dijo totalmente aturdido.


	133. Masacre

Flyer: "Entonces, solamente Skrill ataco a Fury y a otra hada exploradora" –le pregunto a Nyx.

Nyx: "No, solamente a Fury"

Flyer: "Entiendo"

Flyer se encontraba en el refugio de las hadas exploradoras tras haberse enterado sobre la tragedia que le ocurrió a Fury. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le contó a Nyx sobre la resurrección de Skrill y algunas hadas exploradoras estaban revisando el refugio mientras que otras simplemente estaban arreglando algunas cosas.

Flyer: "Skrill debe estar haciendo esto para obtener su juventud" –dijo mientras observaba a las hadas exploradoras.

Nyx: "¿Cómo dices?"

Flyer: "Ese bastardo está llevándose las almas de las hadas para absorber sus energías y así él pueda recuperar su juventud" –le explico a ella.

Nyx: "Eso suena un poco tétrico, considerando de que él es un hombre gorrión, malvado, pero sigue siendo un hombre gorrión"

Flyer: "Por supuesto, estamos hablando de unos de los hombres gorriones más antiguos y el más malvados que existe" –dijo.

En ese momento, Flyer observo que todos y exactamente TODAS las hadas exploradoras se encontraban en el refugio. Eso hizo pensar al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz de que ellos se enteraron acerca de lo que le paso a Fury.

Flyer: "Todas las hadas exploradoras se encuentran aquí" –le dijo a Nyx.

Nyx: "Todos ellos se enteraron acerca de Fury y vinieron para saber lo que había pasado. Además, quiero ver a Skrill nuevamente para darle su merecido"

En ese momento, una sombra oscura apareció detrás de ella y Flyer se puso en frente de Nyx para observar a esa sombra: Skrill.

Skrill: "Bueno, aquí me tienes" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Skrill, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya" –dijo gruñendo.

Skrill: "Oh, ya lo hizo. No solo atrape a esa hada exploradora, sino a Lord Milori" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz mientras le enseñaba la esfera brillante.

Flyer: "¡¿Tú qué?!" –dijo mientras gruñía.

En ese momento, Flyer voló hacia él mientras que Skrill hizo un poco de magia oscura y paralizo a Flyer como si él fuera una estatua.

Skrill: "Ahora, veras el espectáculo que se dará a continuación" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Nyx y las hadas exploradoras estaban preparándose para dar pelea contra Skrill.

Nyx: "¡Hadas exploradoras, ataquen!" –grito ella.

Las hadas exploradoras volaron directamente hacia Skrill haciendo que él sonriera discretamente e hizo aparecer un montón de sables oscuros y lo que él hizo a continuación hizo que Flyer se quedara totalmente aturdido, todas las hadas exploradoras estaban siendo atravesadas por los sables oscuros y ninguna de ellas pudieron salvarse. Las hadas exploradoras pasaron de ser polvillos hasta ser esferas brillantes, Skrill mando a todas las esferas brillantes hacia Black Hollow y él observo a Flyer quien estaba paralizado.

Skrill: "Vamos, es hora de que conozcas mi humilde reino" –dijo mientras lo levantaba con magia.

Skrill se llevó a Flyer hacia Black Hollow mientras que todo el refugio estaba en completo silencio hasta que alguien salió de un escondite y resulto ser Nyx. Ella se quedó aturdida tras ver que ninguna hada exploradora logro sobrevivir ante la masacre.

Nyx: "No… no… no… todas las hadas exploradoras han sido derrotadas, ya no quedan ninguna con vida" –se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento, Nyx observo a alguien que también se había salvado de la masacre producido por Skrill haciendo que Nyx se sorprendiera.

Nyx: "¿Tú?"

* * *

La reina Clarion estaba reflexionando acerca de lo que estaba pasando con las hadas afectadas gracias a la acción hecha por Skrill, en ese momento ella fue llamada por la ministra del invierno quien estaba totalmente exhausta tras volar muy rápido.

Reina Clarion: "Ministra, ¿Por qué viene de esa manera?" –ella le pregunto a ella.

Ministra del invierno: "Reina Clarion, ha pasado una severa desgracia en Winter Woods" –dijo ella.

Reina Clarion: "¿Cómo? ¿Y en donde se encuentra Lord Milori?" –pregunto ella.

Ministra del invierno: "De eso se trata, Lord Milori ha sido convertido en polvillo hace unos minutos"

Desde ahí, la reina Clarion sintió que su corazón se hizo profundo tras escuchar esta impactante noticia. Skrill había hecho su cometido y eso era en hacerla sufrir, y vaya manera de cómo hacerlo.

Ministra del invierno: "El guarda libros me dijo que Skrill había hecho ese cometido y que además…"

Sin embragó, la ministra dejo de hablar cuando apareció Viola totalmente desenfrenada y aturdida.

Reina Clarion: "Viola, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Viola: "Reina Clarion, tiene que ver afuera" –dijo ella.

La reina Clarion observo desde afuera en el agujero del Pixie Dust Tree y lo que ella vio a continuación la dejo aturdida: un montón de Black Fairies estaban volando hacia este lugar y con ellos se encontraba Skrill.

Reina Clarion: "Oh no…"

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Ahora Skrill y las Black Fairies estarán nuevamente en Pixie Hollow, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Los Hadarriones podrán detenerlo? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Solo les daré un pequeño adelanto (Aunque ya lo habrán visto en la versión en ingles, pero bueno): será algo que dará un ante y un después en la historia de los Hadarriones.**_


	134. Un resultado inesperado

Las hadas estaban observando a la cantidad de Black Fairies que estaban llegando a Pixie Hollow mientras que los Hadarriones volaban a la parte central del Pixie Dust Tree para que ellos presenciaran la llegada de las Black Fairies.

Trenk: "Por fin, ese maldito ha dado la cara" –dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Gale: "Y tal parece que vino con su ejército" –dijo ella.

Wallace: "No importa, podemos vencerlos como en el pasado"

Alan: "Quizás, pero de seguros ellos se han fortalecido desde nuestra última batalla. Quien sabe lo que ellos podrían ocultar"

Liz: "Estoy segura de que Flyer aparecerá en cualquier momento" –dijo ella.

Skrill observaba a los Hadarriones mientras que la reina Clarion salió del Pixie Dust Tree para presenciar con más cerca hacia las Black Fairies.

Skrill: "Saludos, hadas. De seguro ya me conocen"

"Yo no, recién te conozco" –dijo un hada recién llegada.

Skrill hizo un gesto aburrido mientras rodaba sus ojos para continuar.

Skrill: "Bueno, como decía, el gran Skrill ha regresado de la muerte para cobrar su venganza" –dijo levantando sus brazos.

Los Fairows estaban observando lo que él decía haciendo que el líder de las Black Fairies se acercara instantáneamente hacia ellos.

Skrill: "Mis queridos Hadarriones, ¿listo para que ustedes presencien la espectacular maravilla que se dará?"

Trenk: "¿Sabes donde puedes meter esa espectacular maravilla? Por el…"

Alan: "Skrill, no permitiremos que hagas daño a Pixie Hollow"

Gale: "Exacto, Flyer estará aquí en cualquier momento y con él podremos derrotarte como la vez anterior"

Skrill: "Oh, yo no diría eso" –dijo sonriéndose para sí mismo.

* * *

En Black Hollow, Flyer estaba amarrado con unas ramas de aceros mientras observaba en un portal todo lo que estaba pasando en Pixie Hollow. Sin embargo, a pesar de ya no estar paralizado, Skrill le hecho a él un hechizo para que no pudiera hablar.

Flyer (Mente): "Maldición, tengo que encontrar una forma de salir de este lugar cuanto antes"

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz seguía observando el portal y rezo para sí mismo que su equipo lograra sobrevivir.

* * *

Wallace: "¡¿Qué le hiciste a Flyer?!" –le grito.

Skrill: "Solamente esta relajado observando todo desde mi guarida, concentrémonos en lo que va a pasar"

Trenk: "Lo único que te va a pasar será que tu cabeza será un adorno para mi puerta" –dijo sosteniendo su martillo.

Skrill: "Tranquilízate un poco, amigo, tanto estrés te puede hacer daño" –dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

Trenk: "¡Cállate! –grito con fuerza.

El artesano fue volando directamente hacia Skrill haciendo que él sonriera y sus ojos se pusiera rojos.

Gale: "¡Trenk, detente, es una trampa!" –ella le advirtió.

Sin embargo, el artesano no la escucho y atacó a Skrill con todo. El líder de las Black Fairies se dejó golpear por unos segundos hasta que sostuvo el martillo de Trenk dejándolo a él un poco sorprendido.

Skrill: "Si quieres tanto a tu novia, con gusto te mandare con ella" –dijo sombríamente.

Y de ahí, Trenk recibió un impacto en el pecho y observo que un sable oscuro lo había atravesado y el artesano se convirtió en polvillo y luego en una esfera brillante.

Hadarriones: "¡Trenk!" –gritaron de horror.

Las hadas observaron como uno de los Hadarriones había sido convertido en polvillo y todos ellos se asustaron.

Skrill: "Bueno, es hora de los demás" –dijo mientras observaba a los demás Fairows.

Los Hadarriones activaron el poder de sus esferas y fueron contra Skrill para atacarlo. Alan tenía el poder de un oso y él ataco con todo a Skrill hasta que este último lo atravesara a él con el sable oscuro. Wallace le hizo la técnica de la llave (Tipo de lucha libre), pero él también fue convertido en polvillo tras ser impactado por un sable oscuro.

Gale: "No puede estar pasando" –dijo totalmente aturdida.

Liz: "Flyer, por favor regresa" –dijo asustada.

En ese momento, Skrill apareció en frente de ellas para decirle una última cosa.

Skrill: "Este será su ultimo día, chicas"

Y fue así cuando Gale y Liz fueron convertidas en polvillos. Las esferas brillantes de los Hadarriones fueron directamente hacia Black Hollow mientras que Skrill simplemente se quedó quieto por unos segundos.

Skrill: "Jejejejejejejeje…. Jajajajajajajajaja… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –rió maniáticamente.

Las hadas estaban totalmente estupefactas tras ver la derrota de los Hadarriones y estaban totalmente paralizadas.

Chloe: "Esto no puede ser, esto es una pesadilla"

Buck: "¿Que va a suceder ahora?"

Hada Gary: "¿Esto será nuestro fin?"

Zerphyr: "Tenemos que huir cuanto antes"

Tinkerbell y sus amigas observaban con horror mientras que la reina Clarion estaba totalmente estupefacta por lo que estaba mirando y de ahí Skrill apareció en frente de ella.

Skrill: "Hola, Clarin" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Desde ahí, la reina Clarion recibió una puñalada en el pecho mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Skrill.

Skrill: "No puedes remediar el pasado, ya no tengo salvación, soy como soy" –dijo susurrándola.

La reina Clarion se convirtió en polvillo mientras que su alma se adentró en una esfera brillante y fue directamente hacia Black Hollow.

Skrill: "¡Black Fairies, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!" –le dijo a su ejército.

Las Black Fairies se convirtieron en unos sables oscuros y apuntaron directamente hacia donde estaban las hadas.

Skrill: "¡AHORA!"

Los sables oscuros fueron directamente hacia las hadas para atravesarlas y hacerlas polvillos, algunas hadas intentaban huir de los sables, pero no pudieron debido a que los sables estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Eso también iba para las hadas heladas quienes fueron atacados por sorpresa. Skrill estaban riéndose alocadamente tras ver su cometido.

Skrill: "Perfecto, ahora solo falta una última cosa" –dijo mientras observaba el Pixie Dust Tree.

Skrill hizo una bola de energía roja y lo lanzo directamente hacia el Pixie Dust Tree y una vez que la bola de energía roja se metiera en el árbol…

 **¡POW!**

El Pixie Dust Tree había sido destruido desde arriba y también fue destruido el Pixie Dust Report.

Skrill: "¡Black Fairies, vámonos de inmediato!" –les dijo.

Las Black Fairies volvieron en su forma normal y fueron hacia Black Hollow junto con las esferas brillantes.

Mina: "¿Esta satisfecho, Lord Skrill?" –ella le pregunto.

Skrill: "Si, ya lo estoy"

* * *

En Black Hollow, Flyer observo con incredulidad que Pixie Hollow había sido casi destruido por Skrill y en ese momento, las ramas de acero desaparecieron y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz pudo hablar y fue teletransportado hacia Pixie Hollow que ahora todo estaba en ruinas y quemado.

Flyer: "No… esto no… puede ser cierto" –dijo totalmente estupefacto.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo el Pixie Dust Tree ardiéndose mientras que él caía de rodillas mientras ponía sus codos en el suelo para sollozar en silencio.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo en español latino, lo sé, pero no siempre los Hadarriones tienen que ganar. Otra cosa, no todas las hadas han sido transformadas en esferas brillantes, algunas se podrían haberse salvado. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, si es que siguen aún más personajes sobrevivientes a excepción de Flyer.**_


	135. ¿Habrá esperanza?

Todo era desolado y oscuro, todo estaba destruido, la mayoría de las hadas ya no estaban y cerca del Pixie Dust Tree que estaba ardiendo en llamas, un hombre gorrión estaba de rodillas mientras se lamentaba en no poder salvar a su tierra. Flyer observaba todo el lugar casi quemado y destruido gracias a Skrill y las Black Fairies y él se lamentó en no poder hacer nada.

Flyer: "Todo ya no tiene salvación, todo está destruido" –dijo mientras observaba desde arriba.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo polvillos que estaban cayendo y esos eran los restos de las hadas afectadas por los sables oscuros, Flyer se levantó para poder caminar lentamente mientras observaba al suelo.

Flyer: "Por primera vez, un villano cometió su cometido" –se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento, Flyer observo que una roca se estaba moviendo haciendo que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz volara hacia ahí y movió la roca para descubrir algo que lo alegro y a su vez lo alivio: Tinkerbell, Fawn e Iridessa estaban vivas.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, ¿eres tú?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer no contesto mientras observaba a su alrededor haciendo que las chicas también lo hicieran.

Iridessa: "Oh no…" –dijo ella totalmente aturdida.

Fawn: "Pixie Hollow está totalmente destruido" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell: "Ya no queda absolutamente nada"

De ahí, Flyer suspiro mientras se le vino la duda cuando observo al grupo de chicas.

Flyer: "Chicas, ¿Dónde están Silvermist, Rosetta y Vidia?"

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y caras tristes aparecieron haciendo que Flyer pensara en lo que él no quería pensar.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, Silvermist fue la primera en ser atacada por las Black Fairies, luego… Rosetta no logro sobrevivir ni tampoco Vidia, ella intento salvar a Rosetta, pero un black fairy la ataco por sorpresa y ella no pudo salvarse a sí misma y a Rosetta" –explico ella.

Un viento abrupto hizo compañía al momento en que las chicas estaban pasando con Flyer. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz no se movió por unos segundos, haciendo pensar a las chicas de que él se comportaba así por lo que le había pasado a Vidia.

Fawn: "Ahora, no hay ninguna hada que se haya salvado de las Black Fairies" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, ella observo algo que estaba volando hacia donde estaban ellos y luego se descubrió que se trataba de Nyx y Sarah.

Flyer: "¿Sarah?" –pregunto sorprendido.

Nyx y Sarah fueron donde ellos para saber lo que había pasado.

Nyx: "Bueno, creo que ustedes han sobrevivido al ataque de Skrill" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Si, ese maldito logro su cometido" –dijo apretando fuertemente su puño.

Sarah: "Flyer, ¿Dónde están los demás?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Ellos… ellos también fueron afectados" –le dijo a ella.

Sarah: "¿Todos ellos?"

Flyer: "Si, todos ellos"

Nyx: "No solamente ataco en Pixie Hollow, los sables oscuros fueron también a Winter Woods"

Tinkerbell: "Winter Woods… ¡Peri! Ella de seguro debió haber sido una afectada" –dijo ella con mucha preocupación hacia su hermana.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, deja de pensar en cosas negativas, tu hermana debe estar bien" –le dijo a ella para poder tranquilizarla.

En ese momento, unos truenos se escucharon y salieron 3 hadas de la tormenta y se trataban de Rumble, Glimmer y Steve.

Glimmer: "Pero, ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!" –grito ella.

Rumble: "Rumble no lo puede creer, todo Pixie Hollow ha sido destruido" –dijo observando el lugar.

Steve fue donde Flyer quien estaba observándolo.

Steve: "Flyer, ¿Qué ha pasado?" –le pregunto.

Flyer: "Un antiguo enemigo ha regresado e hizo todo esto, ahora necesito buscarlo para vengar a todas las hadas caídas, pero primero necesito ir a Winter Woods para saber quiénes sobrevivieron. Tú y Sarah me van a acompañar y es una orden".

Sarah: "Por mí, está bien"

Steve: "¿Y qué haremos ahí?" –le pregunto a Flyer.

Flyer: "Quiero comprobar si Fabiola esta con vida"

* * *

En otra parte de Nunca Jamás, Skrill y Mina estaban volando debido a que estaban totalmente aburridos y tenían que esperar unas horas para que Skrill pudiera tener su juventud.

Skrill: "Uf, dentro de unas horas, finalmente tendré mi juventud" –dijo.

Mina: "Así es, Lord Skrill" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Ahora que los Hadarriones han sido derrotados, ya no habrá nadie quien me pueda detener" –dijo con una satisfacción.

Mina: "Exacto, valió estos años para revivirlo" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Por cierto, ¿tienes el libro oscuro?"

Mina: "El libro oscuro se encuentra en su trono" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Perfecto, quiero que lo tengamos ya que tiene magia que ni yo lo conocía"

En ese momento, Skrill observo con sorpresa una gigantesca bola de fuego haciendo que él y Mina esquivaran la bola de fuego al instante.

Skrill: "¡¿Quién se atreve a tirar esa bola de fuego?!" –exigió.

En ese momento, una silueta apareció en ellos mientras que un aura de fuego apareció haciendo que Skrill y Mina gruñera.

Mina: "¿Quién eres tú?" –ella pregunto mientras gruñía.

" _Yo soy quien acabara con ustedes_ " –dijo una voz femenina: Fiorella, el hada del fuego.


	136. El regreso del hada de fuego

Skrill y Mina observaban al hada que había dicho que iba a acabar con ellos, el líder de las Black Fairies observo al hada por unos segundos hasta que luego él se riera.

Skrill: "Jajajajajaja, que buen chiste. No creo que tú seas capaz de lastimar al ser más poderoso de Nunca Jamás" –dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Fiorella lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo que Skrill lo esquivara fácilmente y su expresión se volvió muy seria.

Mina: "Increíble, es la primera vez que veo un hada del fuego" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Si, ese talento es lo que más me molesta y me repugna de ver" –dijo gruñendo.

Fiorella: "Escuche que acabaste con mis amigos, eso no te lo voy a perdonar" –dijo ella haciendo que su aura se prendiera aún más.

Skrill: "¿Te refieres a los Hadarriones? Bueno, Flyer fue el único en sobrevivir ya que yo lo tenía prisionero a él mientras que los demás fueron convertidos en polvillos"

Fiorella: "En ese caso, vengare a mis amigos" –dijo ella.

Fiorella voló directamente hacia Skrill hasta que Mina la detuvo dándole una patada en la mandíbula, pero el hada del fuego tomo la pierna de Mina para lanzarla fuertemente hacia el suelo.

Skrill: "¡MINA!"

Fiorella: "Ahora sigues tú" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Bueno, tendré que matarte" –dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Skrill y Fiorella compartieron puños patadas entre ellos haciendo que sonaran impactos al momento de que ellos se golpearan, Skrill utilizo magia oscura en contra de ella, pero Fiorella simplemente quemaba cada cosa que Skrill creaba.

Skrill: "No te creas superior ante…"

En ese momento, Fiorella le dio una patada en la cara y rápidamente preparo 2 bolas de fuego que llegaron directamente hacia él.

Fiorella: "Esto te va doler mucho" –dijo ella.

Skrill recibió las 2 bolas de fuego haciendo que su cuerpo se ardiera y él gritara, sin embargo, él estaba fingiendo para tomar a Fiorella por el cuello y lanzarla hacia una roca que hizo que hiciera una gran grieta.

Skrill: "Ahora prepárate para tu muerte" –dijo mientras preparaba 2 cuchillas.

Fiorella observo a Skrill quien tenía 2 cuchillas y ella dio una sonrisa astuta haciendo que Skrill se extrañase, fue en ese momento cuando Skrill volteó para observar una gigante bola de fuego que estaba atrás suyo y que estaba llegando hacia él.

Skrill: "Pero que…"

La gigante bola de fuego llego hacia Skrill haciendo que gritara nuevamente mientras que Fiorella escapo del lugar para protegerse a sí misma. El hada del fuego salió del lugar en donde estaban ellos y ella pensó en ir hacia Pixie Hollow para encontrar a Flyer.

Fiorella: "Tengo que buscar a Flyer, él debe tener un plan acerca de cómo derrotar a ese sujeto" –se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

En Winter Woods, Flyer junto con Steve y Sarah estaban caminando mientras observaba un casi desierto lugar. Ellos no habían visto a ninguna hada helada por ahí y Flyer pensó de que estaban en otro lado.

Steve: "Flyer, ¿ves a una hada helada por aquí?"

Flyer: "No, no veo a nadie"

Sarah: "De seguro ellos deben estar refugiado en otro lado" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Puede ser, pero tenemos que estar atentos por si algún black fairy está aquí"

En ese momento, las hadas observaron un sonido que estaban muy cerca de ellos y supusieron que se trataba de un black fairy. Sarah sostuvo su arco mientras que Steve preparaba los rayos en sus puños, Flyer se acercó al lugar en donde se escuchaba ese sonido y él observo que se trataba de Gliss.

Flyer: "¿Gliss?"

Gliss: "Flyer, ¿eres tú?" –pregunto ella un poco asustada.

Flyer: "Si, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto a ella.

Gliss estaba escondida atrás de un muñeco de nieve junto con una roca, ella estaba muy asustada y Flyer pensó que eso se trataba por lo que había pasado.

Gliss: "Unas cosas largas oscuras aparecieron y atacaron a casi la mayoría de las hadas heladas, yo tuve que esconderme mientras que Periwinkle y Sled se fueron hacia otro lado" –ella explico.

En ese momento, Flyer escucho unos ruidos que se estaban acercando y se trataban de los ya mencionados, Periwinkle y Sled.

Gliss: "Chicos, estoy aquí" –dijo ella alzando su brazo para que ellos la pudieran ver.

Periwinkle y Sled fueron donde Gliss y la hermana de Tinkerbell abrazo a su amiga mientras que Sled también lo hacía.

Periwinkle: "Oh Gliss, me alegra que estés bien" –dijo ella aliviada.

Sled: "Creíamos que te habían atrapado esas cosas largas y oscuras" –dijo.

Flyer: "Sables oscuros" –dijo aclarándoles.

Periwinkle: "Flyer, ¿sabes si Tink esta con vida?" –ella pregunto por su hermana.

Flyer: "Si, ella se encuentra bien" –le dijo a ella.

Sled: "¿Y Rosetta? ¿Ella está bien?" –le pregunto al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras que Steve y Sarah estaban un poco incómodos ante eso.

Flyer: "Bueno, Tinkerbell junto con Fawn e Iridessa fueron las únicas en salvarse. Silvermist, Rosetta y Vidia… fueron convertidas en polvillos" –dijo con un tono aburrido, pero ocultando su tristeza.

Sled se quedó como piedra tras saber lo que le había pasado a Rosetta mientras que las chicas estaban totalmente incrédulas por lo que había pasado con las chicas.

Periwinkle: "La mayoría de las hadas heladas han sido afectadas, también la ministra del invierno y Dewey" –dijo ella.

Gliss: "Bobble, ¿has visto a Bobble?" –ella le pregunto a Flyer.

Flyer: "No, no lo he visto. Por cierto, ¿han visto a Fabiola por aquí?"

Periwinkle: "¿Fabiola? Si, ella está escondida en otro lado del invierno"

Flyer: "Perfecto" –dijo mientras observaba a Steve y Sarah –"Se abrió la iniciativa: Nuevos Fairows" –dijo.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo, les daré un pequeño prologo en como los Hadarriones conocieron a Fabiola, el hada helada.**_


	137. Retrospectiva: El hada helada

_-Escena retrospectiva/Antes de Hadarriones y Tinkerbell: Los secretos de Pixie Hollow-_

Los Hadarriones estaban divirtiéndose en Winter Woods jugando con bolas de nieve, Trenk y Wallace lanzaban las bolas de nieve a Flyer y Gale mientras que Alan y Liz fueron descalificados por perder en el juego.

Liz: "Esto es injusto" –dijo ella molesta.

Alan: "Lo sé, todavía no encuentro mi gorra" –dijo haciendo que Liz pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Flyer logro esquivar las bolas de nieve y él rápidamente lanzo las bolas de nieve hacia Trenk y Wallace.

Flyer: "¡Sí! Yo sabía que ganaría en este juego" –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa para sí mismo.

Gale: "Bien hecho, Flyer" –dijo ella chocando la mano con el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Trenk: "Pero ustedes son unos tremendos tramposos de…" –dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve por frustración.

Flyer observo que la bola de nieve que había lanzado Trenk se dirigía hacia una hada helada y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener la bola de nieve que estaba muy cerca del hada helada.

Flyer: "Uf, que alivio, por poco no lo lograba" –dijo mientras lanzaba la bola de nieve hacia la cara de Trenk.

"Wow, gracias por salvarme de esa bola de nieve" –dijo el hada helada.

Flyer: "No hay de que, siempre es bueno ayudar"

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo al hada helada y ella tenía la vestimenta toda blanca con un cinturón celeste y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello era de tono blanco y tenía 2 bolas de cabellos que la ayudaba a sujetar su larga cabellera.

Flyer: "Por cierto, me llamo Flyer" –le dijo al hada helada.

"Mi nombre es Fabiola, gusto en conocerte" –dijo ella muy alegre.

Los Hadarriones fueron donde Flyer y así fue como conocieron a su nueva amiga de Winter Woods. Desde el momento de que los Hadarriones la conocieron, ellos decidieron invitarla a que visitara todo Pixie Hollow, sin embargo, al ser ella una hada helada, sus alas podrían quebrarse en el camino. Fue en ese entonces cuando Trenk con la ayuda de Scribble, descubrieron como las hadas heladas podrían entrar fácilmente a Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "¡Lo he descubierto!" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Scribble: "Queras decir que _nosotros_ lo hemos descubierto" –dijo corrigiéndolo.

Trenk: "Bueno, creo que me olvide de ti" –dijo mientras se reía tontamente.

Trenk puso escarcha en las alas de Fabiola y la teoría que el artesano supuso se había vuelto realidad, Fabiola podría entrar a Pixie Hollow gracias a la escarcha que tenía en sus alas. Así fue como Fabiola se unió a los Hadarriones siendo la última integrante del grupo.

 _-Fin de la escena retrospectiva-_

El presente

Flyer caminaba lentamente mientras que Periwinkle, Gliss y Sled volaban hacia el lugar en donde estaban las hadas heladas restantes y fue así cuando Flyer observo a Fabiola que estaba sentada en una roca, parecía que ella no estaba muy feliz.

Periwinkle: "Ahí esta ella, creo que deberías ir con ella"

Flyer: "Eso hare" –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Fabiola.

Steve y Sarah observaron a las hadas heladas restantes mientras ellos observaban el palacio de Lord Milori casi destruido.

Sarah: "¿Crees que vamos a ganar?" –ella le pregunto a Steve.

Steve: "Solo tenemos que tener fe" –dijo.

Flyer observo a Fabiola quien tenía una expresión triste y aburrida, ella observo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Fabiola: "Flyer, veo que estas aquí porque…"

Flyer: "Así es, los demás han sido derrotados por un antiguo enemigo nuestro y necesito que tú y otros integrantes de los Hadarriones me acompañen para detenerlo"

Fabiola: "Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlo?"

Flyer: "No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo algo que les ayudara mucho. ¿te unes?"

Fabiola: "Si se trata de salvar a las hadas heladas, entonces yo me uno" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Esa es la actitud"

Flyer y Fabiola fueron donde estaban Sarah y Steve quienes estaban conversando entre ellos.

Flyer: "Vamos, aún falta 2 integrantes más y ya podremos idear el plan"

Sarah: "¿Faltan aún más integrantes?"

Flyer: "Si, en marcha" –dijo mientras volaba hacia la delantera.

Los demás lo siguieron dejando a las hadas heladas hacia atrás, Flyer estaba consiguiendo la mayoría de los nuevos Hadarriones para así detener y acabar con Skrill de una vez por todas.


	138. Sobrevivientes y la juventud

Fiorella había llegado a Pixie Hollow y lo que ella observo fue algo que la perturbo, Pixie Hollow estaba quemado y a la vez destruido. El hada del fuego no sabía que pensar hasta observar un grupo de hadas que estaban en el suelo y ella bajo para ver quiénes eran.

Fiorella: "Eh… ¿hola?"

Las hadas observaron al hada de fuego quien estaba parada observándolos, Tinkerbell observo determinadamente al hada de fuego y sus rasgos físicos se asemejaban un poco a Vidia.

Tinkerbell: "Hola, tú eres…"

Fiorella: "Me llamo Fiorella y soy amiga de Flyer" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "Oh, ¿eres una de las hadas del fuego?"

Fiorella asintió mientras observaba todo el lugar que estaba desolado.

Fiorella: "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Iridessa: "Fue el líder de las Black Fairies, ellos atacaron a Pixie Hollow y algunas hadas fueron sometidas en unas esferas brillantes" –explico ella.

Fiorella recordó al sujeto que se había enfrentado y ella supuso que se trataba del mismo que hizo a Pixie Hollow un desalojo.

Fiorella: "Entiendo, ¿ustedes han visto a Flyer?" –ella pregunto.

Glimmer: "Si, él está en Winter Woods" –dijo ella.

Fiorella: "¿Y que hace él ahí?"

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, él dijo que iba a reclutar a una hada helada para comenzar un nuevo equipo llamado _nuevos Hadarriones_ "

Fiorella: "¿Nuevos Hadarriones?" –pregunto ella.

Rumble: "Lo sé, es un poco trillado el nombre"

"Trillado será tu nariz" –dijo una voz.

En ese momento, todos observaron a Flyer junto con Sarah, Steve y Fabiola quienes estaban observándolos.

Flyer: "Fiorella, justo te iba a buscar" –dijo.

Fiorella: "Bueno, aquí me tienes" –dijo ella.

Steve: "Genial, ahora tenemos a todos los integrantes de los…"

Flyer: "No tan rápido, quiero encontrar a Diana"

Steve: "¿Te refieres a la guardiana del polvillo?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto, ella es la última que falta para crear el nuevo equipo" –dijo.

Sarah: "Pero, no sabemos que si ella se haya salvado o no del ataque de Skrill"

Flyer lo pensó un poco y luego observo a Tinkerbell.

Flyer: "Tinkerbell, ¿sabes dónde están algunas hadas sobrevivientes?"

Tinkerbell: "Si, un hombre gorrión de la luz vino hacia aquí y nos dijo que algunas hadas han sobrevivido y están en el Tinker's Nook" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Perfecto, solo esperemos que Diana siga con vida"

Rumble: "¿Y qué si creas un nuevo grupo, Flyer? El resultado será lo mismo, fracaso" –le dijo al hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Flyer lo observo por unos segundos y luego volteó su mirada.

Flyer: "El fracaso no lo conozco" –dijo mientras se iba a Tinker's Nook.

Los demás lo siguieron mientras que Rumble se quedó de brazos cruzados haciendo que Glimmer lo mirara.

Glimmer: "Por lo menos una vez en tu vida dejar de pelearte con Flyer" –dijo ella.

Rumble: "Lo haré cuando él deja de crear o decir tonterías" –le dijo a ella.

Glimmer: "La verdad es que no tienes remedio, Rumble" –dijo ella mientras se iba volando.

Rumble la observo por unos segundos y él decidió ir hacia el Tinker's Nook para no quedarse solo. Las hadas volaron directamente hacia el Tinker's Nook y al momento de ir hacia adentro, ellos observaron que casi la mitad de las hadas habían sobrevivido.

Fawn: "Bueno, algunos conocidos se salvaron del ataque"

Y eso tenía razón, conocidos como Chloe, Rani, Clank, Bobble, Elwood y Scribble estaban aquí. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los conocidos no estaban y ellos sabían el por qué.

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que Zephyr no pudo sobrevivir" –dijo recordando a la primera hada que conoció.

De ahí, Clank y Bobble fueron donde ellos teniendo unos alivios en sus rostros.

Bobble: "Chicos, me alegran que hayan sobrevivido"

Clank: "Creí que les había pasado algo a ustedes"

Flyer: "Chicos, estamos bien, solo necesito que creen un artefacto que pueda…"

Sin embrago, el hada que Flyer estaba buscando había aparecido, Diana estaba parada cerca de Clank y Bobble.

Flyer: "Diana, me alegra de que estés viva" –dijo muy aliviado.

Diana: "A mí también, sin embargo… mis compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte" –dijo ella muy triste.

Tinkerbell noto que había pocos guardianes del polvillo y ella no encontraba a Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "Diana, ¿Dónde esta Terrence?"

Desde ahí, Diana oscureció su mirada haciendo que Tinkerbell pensara en algo que ella no quería pensar.

Diana: "Él me ayudo a escapar para no ser atrapada por esos sables oscuro, yo pude salvarme, pero él… él no pudo salvarse" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell se quedó paralizada ante esa revelación mientras que los demás se quedaron callados por unos minutos, Flyer observo el cielo por unos segundos hasta apretar sus puños.

Flyer: "Bien, empecemos con el plan"

* * *

En Black Hollow, Skrill estaba parado en un símbolo rojo del suelo mientras que Mina sostenía el libro oscuro.

Skrill: "Muy bien, Mina, empecemos con esto" –dijo.

Mina chequeaba cada página del libro oscuro hasta encontrar la indicada.

Mina: " **¡Tenebris corporis in hac aetate perfecta annosa!** "

En ese momento, un campo de fuerza cubrió todo el cuerpo de Skrill haciendo que él gritara y soltara rayos rojos. Tras unos segundos, el campo de fuerza desapareciendo y entrando en su lugar una cantidad de humo.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, ¿esta bien?"

En ese momento, una leve risa se logró escuchar y Mina observo a Skrill, pero ahora más joven. Todo su cuerpo estaba en buen estado cubriéndole la vieja túnica.

Skrill: "Por fin, luego de muchos años, finalmente volví a ser joven y más… **¡PODEROSO!** " –grito con toda su fuerza.

El trono de Skrill comenzó a moverse y escaparse rayos oscuros y rojos en él mismo mientras que Mina se cubría con el libro oscuro.

Skrill: "Y ahora que soy joven nuevamente, tratare de deshacerme de una vez por todas a Flyer" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Mina: "Eso es algo bueno, Lord Skrill"

Skrill: "Ese estúpido sabrá el verdadero infierno cuando me vea, **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** "

Y así, Skrill volvió a tener su juventud nuevamente y está muy preparado para deshacerse de Flyer de una vez y para siempre.


	139. Una visita del pasado

Flyer: "Bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan para atacar a Skrill?"

De ahí, Diana levanto el brazo haciendo que los nuevos integrantes de los Hadarriones y Flyer la mirara.

Flyer: "Haz tu sugerencia"

Diana: "Yo digo que primero vallamos a su guarida lo atrapemos por sorpresa, digo, si es que algunos de ustedes saben de la guarida de Skrill" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Fiorella recordó algo haciendo que Steve la mirara.

Steve: "¿Qué pasa, Fiorella?"

Fiorella: "Creo saber dónde está la guarida" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Yo también, así que dejemos que yo sea el líder para guiarlos" –dijo.

Fiorella: "Oh, está bien" –dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Flyer: "Bien, alisten sus esferas porque nos vamos directamente hacia…"

En ese momento, Flyer se acordó de algo muy importante: Fabiola y Sarah no tenían sus propias esferas. Los únicos que tenían era Fiorella, Diana y Steve.

Flyer: "Oh, bueno, tanto Fabiola como Sarah no tienen esferas, pero… igualmente vendrán con nosotros. Ya después iré con Mec para darles a ustedes sus esferas"

Sarah: "¿Y quien va a cuidar Tinker's Nook?"

Flyer: "Rumble y Glimmer, a ellos los envié arriba del techo para que vigilaran el lugar"

Steve: "¿En serio? los enviaste a ellos para que cuidaran el lugar o por otra cosa"

Flyer: "Eh… las 2 cosas" –dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Nyx apareció para decirle algo a Flyer.

Nyx: "Flyer, si vas a luchar contra Skrill, te recomiendo que traigas el libro oscuro"

Flyer: "¿El libro oscuro?" –preguntó.

Nyx: "Si, Scribble me dijo que ese libro lo tiene él ya que tiene un hechizo para rejuvenecer"

Sarah: "¿Desde cuándo tú andas con Scribble?" –ella pregunto.

Nyx la observo teniendo una mirada que decía "Tu cállate".

Sarah: "Solo decía"

Flyer: "Ok, voy a traer el libro oscuro" –dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Los nuevos Hadarriones lo siguieron mientras observaban a Rumble y Glimmer quienes vigilaban el lugar desde arriba.

Flyer: "¡Nuevos Hadarriones, Vamos!"

Los nuevos Hadarriones lo siguieron para ir donde el lugar en donde se encontraba Skrill.

* * *

En Black Hollow, Skrill estaba absorbiendo la energía de las esferas brillantes de las hadas capturadas y el líder de las Black Fairies sentía como si su cuerpo estaba teniendo una relajación increíble.

Skrill: "Ahh… se siente genial ser joven nuevamente" –dijo con una satisfacción.

Skrill había acumulado energía de 10 esferas brillantes y tenía el poder suficiente para destruir a Flyer, sin embargo, estaba guardando las esferas brillantes de los Hadarriones.

Skrill: "Tranquilos chicos, pronto llegaran ustedes" –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mientras él tomaba una esfera para absorber su energía, una misteriosa niebla apareció en el lugar haciendo que Skrill dejara la esfera y se pusiera en modo de combate.

Skrill: "¿Quién está aquí? Será mejor que te reveles de una vez" –dijo gruñendo.

" _ **Skrill, Skrill, ¿me recuerdas?**_ "

Skrill: "Yo no me acuerdo de ninguna voz estúpida y tenebrosa, mejor largarte antes de que evaporice" –dijo amenazadoramente.

" _ **Veo que no has cambiado absolutamente nada, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante cuando eras más joven en el pasado**_ "

Skrill: "¿Pasado? ¿De qué me estás hablando?"

En ese momento, la misteriosa niebla tomo forma física y Skrill lo observo por unos instantes hasta descubrir quién era exactamente.

Skrill: "No… no, no, no, tú no puedes estar aquí" –dijo un poco sorprendido.

" _ **¿Te sorprende de verme, hermano?**_ "

Skrill creo una energía oscura y lo lanzo directamente hacia el individuo, pero la energía oscura solamente lo traspaso y no le hizo nada al individuo.

" _ **Ni aunque lances tus energías oscuras, jamás me podrás hacer daño**_ "

Skrill: "¿A qué vienes aquí? No te parece suficiente descansar. Oh, me olvide, no puedes hacerlo porque yo te mate" –dijo con una sonrisa.

" _ **Siempre fuiste un tacaño y ambicioso desde que esa profecía salió a la luz**_ "

Skrill: "Esa profecía decía la verdad"

"¿ _ **Verdad? Así como manipular a las Black Fairies para serlas malvadas, incluyendo nuestra hermana**_ "

En ese momento, Skrill decidió atacar al alma de su hermano, pero él se esfumo del lugar no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras.

" _ **Prefiero que ese grupo de hadas llamados Hadarriones, y lo digo enserio, acaben contigo de una vez**_ " –dijo al momento de desaparecer.

Skrill: "Eso ya lo veremos, Dean" –dijo gruñendo.

En ese momento, Skrill escucho unos gritos que provenían desde afuera y él salió de su trono para encontrarse con el hombre gorrión que quería ver.

Skrill: "Oh, llegaste en el momento justo".

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo. Para los que no entendieron, Dean, como lo llamo Skrill a él, hizo su aparición en el capítulo 102.**_


	140. Enemigos pelean de nuevo

Flyer y los nuevos Hadarriones estaban golpeando a las Black Fairies quienes estaban tratando de detenerlos, pero el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz hizo un fuerte viento que hizo mandar hacia atrás a algunas Black Fairies.

Flyer: "Ok, escuchen, Sarah y Fiorella van a buscar el libro oscuro, Steve junto con Fabiola y Diana se encargarán de las Black Fairies. Yo me encargare de…"

En ese momento, Flyer observo a Skrill quien estaba volando lentamente hacia donde estaba él, sin embargo, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo que el líder de las Black Fairies ya estaba en su juventud.

Skrill: "¿Quién perturbar el hogar de las Black Fairies?" –dijo neutralmente.

Flyer: "El sparrow man que te va a destruir de una vez por todas" –dijo mientras posaba una pose de combate.

Las Black Fairies volaron directamente hacia Flyer, pero Steve los alejo a ellos gracias a un rayo que hizo aparecer.

Skrill: "Flyer, no sabes cuánto esperaba tu visita. Ahora que ya tengo mi juventud en totalidad, finalmente podre destruirte por completo" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Flyer: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo mientras observaba a Sarah y Fiorella –"Ustedes vallan a donde yo les dije".

Sarah y Fiorella se fueron de ahí haciendo que Flyer y Skrill se miraran mutuamente.

Skrill: "Esta pelea será la última que tendrás"

Flyer: "Mejor cállate y peleemos de una vez" –dijo.

Skrill: "Como tú quieras" –dijo mientras desaparecía al instante.

Flyer se sorprendió ante eso y un golpe directo en la espalda lo mando directamente hacia el suelo, pero el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz freno para no continuar cayendo y fue directamente hacia Skrill.

Skrill: "¡Esquiva esto!" –grito mientras preparaba unas bolas de energías oscuras.

Flyer observo las bolas de energía oscuras que estaban yendo hacia él y rápidamente las esquivo todas hasta llegar hacia Skrill. Flyer prepara su puño para golpearlo, pero Skrill lo detuvo con una mano. Ellos se miraban con unos ojos neutros.

Skrill: "Veo que durante mi ausencia, te has vuelto muy fuerte"

Flyer: "La fuerza que tengo es la de mis amigos que fueron convertidos en esferas brillantes por tu culpa"

Skrill: "Y así serán ellos hasta gastarme sus energías" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y malvada.

Flyer gruño al respecto y le dio una patada en la mandíbula y luego un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Skrill cayera hacia el suelo. Al impactar al suelo, Skrill observo a Flyer quien tenía su aura activada.

Skrill: "Bueno, creo que ya esto se puso intenso"

* * *

En la guarida de Skrill, Fiorella y Sarah estaban volando hacia cualquier lado buscando el libro oscuro. El lugar era tan largo que algunas ocasiones ellas se perdían a cada rato.

Fiorella: "Hemos visitado cada lugar y no hemos encontrado ese libro" –dijo ella.

Sarah: "Tiene que estar por aquí ese libro, estoy segura"

Fiorella: "O probablemente lo tiene ella" –dijo ella mientras señalaba algo.

Sarah observo a una black fairy quien estaba sosteniendo el libro oscuro y tenía una mirada de enojo.

Fiorella: "Esa es el hada que acompaño a Skrill cuando me los encontré con ellos" –dijo ella mientras se acordaba de ella.

Sarah: "Tal como dijo Trenk, es la ayudante de Skrill"

Mina: "Ustedes no deben estar aquí, me asegurare de sacarlas de este lugar" –dijo haciendo que su brazo izquierdo se convirtiera en un sable.

La black fairy fue directamente donde las hadas haciendo que Fiorella juntara sus manos y lanzara un chorro de fuego haciendo que Mina lo esquivara, sin embargo, Sarah preparo sus flechas para impactarla, pero sin ningún éxito.

Mina: "Creo que esto será muy complicado de lo que pensé" –dijo ella.

* * *

Flyer y Skrill estaban luchando en cada parte haciendo que las hadas observaran la pelea, Flyer estaba haciendo un gran remolino haciendo que algunas Black Fairies fueron impactadas en el remolino mientras que Skrill estaba resistiendo para no ser llevado por el viento. En ese momento, Flyer lanzo un puño lo cual hizo que Skrill lo esquivara y él le diera un puñetazo en la cara del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz.

Skrill: "¿Te dolió?" –pregunto burlonamente.

Flyer escucho el tono burlón de Skrill y le dio una fuerte patada en su estómago haciendo que Skrill se estremeciera por dentro, pero de ahí, el líder de las Black Fairies tomo el rostro de Flyer para impactarlo en un árbol.

Diana: "¡Chicos, miren!" –dijo ella mientras señalaba a Skrill.

Steve y Fabiola observaban como Skrill estaba sosteniendo a Flyer por la cara, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz estaba tratando de sacar la mano de Skrill, pero no pudo.

Skrill: "Ya me estoy cansando de esta estupidez, acabare contigo de una vez y para siempre" –dijo mientras transformaba su mano en un sable.

Flyer observaba con impacto a Skrill mientras sentía la punta del sable en su pecho, Skrill se acercó un poco más a Flyer para decirle algo.

Skrill: "Dime, ¿tú sangras?" –dijo diabólicamente.

Flyer lo observo por unos momentos hasta cerrar sus ojos, Skrill no sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que observo una luz brillante dentro del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz haciendo que Skrill ya supiera lo que pasaría. Un impacto hizo que Skrill se alejara de Flyer mientras que éste último saliera disparado hasta darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Skrill haciéndolo impactar contra una roca.

Fabiola: "Wow, ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte" –dijo ella sorprendía.

Skrill cayó al suelo luego de haber impactado en la roca y se toca la cara solo para observar algo que jamás le había pasado: el golpe de Flyer fue demasiado fuerte que le hizo sacar sangre por la boca.

Skrill (Mente): "Maldición, esto jamás me ha ocurrido"

 **¡SKRILL!**

En ese momento, Skrill observo desde arriba a Flyer quien estaba bajando rápidamente alzando un puño y justo al momento de llegar hacia él, Sarah y Fiorella salieron mientras tenían el libro oscuro con ellas.

Sarah: "¡Flyer, tenemos el libro oscuro!" –grito ella para llamar su atención.

Flyer se detuvo en volar y observo el libro oscuro haciendo que Skrill también lo hiciera.

Skrill: "¡¿Qué?! Pero si ese libro lo tenía…"

En ese momento, Fiorella lanzo a Mina quien estaba inconsciente hacia Skrill.

Flyer: "¡Nuevos Hadarriones, retirémonos!" –dijo.

Los Nuevos Fairows se retiraron del lugar dejando a Flyer en ultimo quien se detuvo en volar tras observar la guarida de Skrill en donde se encontraba las esferas brillantes.

Flyer: "No se preocupen, prometo traerlos de vuelta a todos ustedes a la normalidad" –se juró a sí mismo.

De ahí, Flyer se retiró de Black Hollow haciendo que Skrill gruñera al respecto.

Skrill: "Esto no se va a quedar así, nadie humilla a Skrill y se sale con la suya" –dijo mientras gruñía.


	141. Teniendo el libro y una extraña visita

Rumble y Glimmer estaban observando desde arriba del techo de Tinker's Nook por si algún enemigo vendría por ahí, Glimmer estaba teniendo un telescopio en miniatura para observar mientras que Rumble simplemente estaba echado.

Glimmer: "No hay ningún enemigo cerca, Rumble" –dijo ella.

Rumble: "Que bien, has muy bien tu trabajo mientras que Rumble vigila el cielo" –dijo.

Glimmer hizo una mueca tras ver a Rumble que efectivamente estaba durmiendo, desde ahí, Glimmer se le había ocurrido una idea.

 **¡PAM!**

Puso el telescopio pequeño encima de la entrepierna de Rumble haciendo que el hombre gorrión de la tormenta sintiera un dolor.

Glimmer: "Ups, perdón, creo que no me fije" –dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Antes de que Rumble dijera algo, Glimmer observo algo en el cielo y ella cogió el telescopio y observo a los Fairows quienes estaban llegando hacia aquí.

Rumble: "¿Tan rápido?"

Glimmer: "Ellos si son un grupo muy veloz"

Los nuevos Hadarriones entraron al Tinker's Nook y fueron donde una mesa y pusieron el libro oscuro. Scribble voló hacia la mesa y observo el libro oscuro.

Scribble: "Wow, nunca imagine ver este libro. Según tengo entendido, este libro contiene magia verdaderamente poderosa y si cayera en manos equivocadas, las consecuencias serían muy altas" –explico.

Steve: "Que bueno que hemos tenido ese libro" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Sarah: "Scribble, ¿ese libro tiene el hechizo de hacer volver a la normalidad a un hada?"

Scribble reviso cada página mientras que los nuevos Hadarriones estaba esperando una respuesta positiva.

Scribble: "Bueno…" –dijo con un tono triste.

Fabiola: "No puede ser, no hay…"

Scribble: "Por supuesto que hay un hechizo" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Steve lo tomo a él por su camisa mientras lo miraba con una mirada penetrante.

Steve: "Que bueno que tu respuesta fue positiva, porque si no…" –dijo mientras preparaba los rayos.

Scribble trago saliva y le hizo una señal a Steve como diciendo _¿Me podrías soltar?_ , Steve hizo caso y lo soltó.

Scribble: "Bueno, tal como dice el libro, tenemos que realizar un hechizo para salpicar en la persona causante"

Flyer: "¿Un hechizo? Creo que ya sé quién podría ayudarnos"

Scribble: "Sin embargo, el hechizo tiene que ser creado por hadas" –le dijo a Flyer.

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que ya se me fue la idea"

Diana: "Bueno, Zarina es la única que puede mezclar cosas" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Zarina apareció de repente haciendo que los demás se aliviaran porque ella se había salvado.

Zarina: "Escuche mi nombre, ¿Qué pasa?"

Scribble le enseño a Zarina el libro oscuro con la pagina que decía el hechizo y el hada alquimista lo leyó con atención.

Zarina: "Son muchas cosas, pero lo haré, por nuestros amigos" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flyer: "Excelente, tomémonos un descanso y después ya veremos lo demás" –sugirió.

Las hadas se fueron por diferentes caminos mientras que Scribble y Zarina se quedaron observando el libro oscuro.

* * *

En Winter Woods, Tinkerbell junto con Fawn e Iridessa estaban conversando con sus amigos del invierno. Tinkerbell abrazo a su hermana mientras que los demás se habían saludado.

Periwinkle: "Oh Tink, me alegra que te hayas salvado" –dijo ella aun abrazándola.

Tinkerbell: "También lo digo de tí"

De ahí, Fawn noto que Sled no estaba ahí.

Fawn: "¿Dónde está Sled?" –ella pregunto.

Gliss: "Él… él no pudo venir con nosotras"

Iridessa: "¿Qué le paso?"

Periwinkle: "Desde que se enteró sobre lo que le paso a Rosetta, no pudo ser el mismo de antes"

Gliss: "Él no puede aceptar por lo que le paso a Rosetta" –dijo ella en un tono triste.

Tinkerbell: "Entendemos por lo que le pasa a él, nuestras amigas también fueron afectadas: Rosetta, Vidia y Silvermist… Terrence" –eso último fue más que la entristecía a ella.

Fawn: "Buck…"

Iridessa: "Lumina…"

Tinkerbell: "Aunque nos duele aceptarlo, tenemos que afrontar por lo que hizo Skrill"

Periwinkle: "¿Skrill?" –ella pregunto.

Tinkerbell: "Si, él fue el responsable de todo esto"

Desde ahí, Sled apareció de repente mientras que las chicas lo miraban.

Periwinkle: "Sled, ¿estás bien?"

Sled: "Si, solo necesitaba salir por el momento"

Sin que las hadas se dieran cuenta, una niebla apareció en ellos provocando unas angustias en las hadas.

Iridessa: "¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

Fawn: "¡¿Acaso Skrill está aquí?!"

Por unos segundos, las hadas estuvieron en un lugar en donde todo estaba de colores que cambiaban a cada rato, las chicas no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Gliss: "¿Esto es normal?" –pregunto ella.

Tinkerbell: "No que yo sepa"

Sled miraba a cada lado hasta observar una silueta que le hacía familiar, cuando él se acercó, descubrió que la silueta se trataba de Rosetta. El corazón de Sled comenzó a latir fuertemente haciendo que corriera donde ella.

Sled: "¡Ro, Ro!"

Justo cuando estaba a acercarse a ella, él no se dio cuenta que había traspasado sobre ella, provocando que él se pusiera helado. Sled observo a Rosetta quien ella hizo lo mismo y ella le toco el rostro, pero simplemente lo traspasaba.

Sled: "What the…"

Las chicas observaron a Sled que estaba con Rosetta y las hadas heladas estaban sorprendidas que estaba Rosetta ahí y no solo ella, Vidia y Silvermist estaban observándolas.

Fawn: "Chicas, ¿son ustedes?"

Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas pudo hablar provocando que la niebla volviera a aparecer. Sled puso su mano en el rostro de Rosetta que traspasaba sobre ella, pero eso no le importaba.

Sled: "Rosetta, antes de que me vaya, te extraño mucho, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito en mi…"

Sin embargo, la niebla lo agarro haciéndolo desaparecer y todas las hadas volvieron a Winter Woods con unas caras estupefactas.

Tinkerbell: "Pero, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Fawn: "¿Todo lo que vimos fue real?"

Sled: "Por supuesto que fue real, sentí que estaba hablando con Rosetta" –él propuso.

Las hadas se quedaron hablando sobre el tema sin saber que alguien estaba observándolos y desapareció al instante.


	142. La historia detrás de la ambición

Skrill: "¡ARG! No es posible que yo, teniendo mi juventud, ese estúpido hombre gorrión siga siendo superior a mi" –dijo en un tono molesto.

Mina simplemente lo observaba mientras que se ponía una venda en la cabeza tras ser golpeada por Sarah y Fiorella.

Mina: "Creo que la razón por la que él sea fuerte fue debido a que usted lo ha provocado, tal como fue en el pasado" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Uhm, supongo que tienes razón. Creo que provocarlo no sea una buena opción" –dijo mientras pensaba.

Mina: "Yo sugiero que no lo haga para su próximo combate"

Skrill: "Hablando de combate, ¡¿Por qué dejaste que esas hadas tomaran el libro oscuro?!" –le dijo a ella.

Mina: "Una de ellas era el hada del fuego, la otra era una hada exploradora" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Vaya, una combinación explosiva. En fin, me preparare para mi siguiente combate contra Flyer" –dijo mientras se retiraba.

Mina seguía poniéndose la venda en la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor los lugares destruidos que hizo ella con las hadas.

Mina: "No voy a arreglarlo"

* * *

Flyer se encontraba con Mec para que él le diera las ultimas esferas talentosas para Fabiola y Sarah, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz le contó al hechicero acerca de lo que le paso a Pixie Hollow y Mec le dio su pésame.

Mec: "Lamento por tus amigos, Flyer, pero tienes que luchar por ellos y salvar tu mundo. Estoy seguro que Skrill quera más batalla contra tí"

Flyer: "Si él quiere pelea, pelea tendrá" –dijo mientras crujía sus puños.

Mec: "Bueno, nos vemos entonces" –dijo despidiéndose.

Flyer se despidió y salió de la cabaña de Mec para ir a Pixie Hollow. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz volaba lo más rápido posible hasta que de repente él se detuvo en volar.

Flyer: "Siento algo extraño, algo que no me gusta para nada" –dijo.

De ahí, una niebla apareció de repente y Flyer se puso en modo combate por si era un enemigo.

Flyer: "Muy bien, si quieres pelear conmigo, estoy más que preparado"

La niebla tomo forma física y Flyer lo observo por unos segundos, el individuo tenía una túnica gris y parecía ser un sparrow man.

Flyer: "¿Quién eres?" –él pregunto, pero aún alertado.

"Solo soy una víctima de Skrill"

Flyer: "¿Victima?" –cuestiono.

" _ **Veras, hace mucho tiempo las Black Fairies no éramos malvada, éramos…**_ "

Flyer: "Wow, wow, wow, ¿de verdad piensas que yo me voy a creer esto?" –dijo en un tono molesto.

" _ **Hablo enserio, las Black Fairies fuimos leales a la primera reina antes de Clarion. Yo junto con mi hermano y hermana éramos los líderes de las Black Fairies, sin embargo, una profecía había llegado entre nosotros que decía que el polvillo jamás iba a ser nuestro y mi hermano creyó eso**_ "

Flyer: "Habrá sido un idiota" –dijo.

" _ **Mi hermano, asustado por lo que había leído, decidió hacer una rebelión en contra de Pixie Hollow. para ese entonces, él convecino a las Black Fairies y mi hermana de hacer un ataque contra Pixie Hollow. Yo no estaba de acuerdo y decidí detenerlo, pero Skrill acabo con mi vida y siguió con su plan. Yo estando muerto, mi alma seguía penando y observo todo lo que había pasado y mi hermano fue derrotado y encerrado en Black Hollow con las Black Fairies quienes sufrieron cambios drásticos en sus apariencias**_ "

Flyer se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos y decidió escucharlo una vez más.

" _ **Mi hermana fue despojada de Black Hollow para ser protegida y la segunda historia ya lo debes saber tú**_ "

Flyer: "Entonces, Skrill fue mandado por tu hermano para que te matara" –dijo.

" _ **Bueno… Skrill es mi hermano**_ "

Flyer: "¡¿Qué?!" –dijo totalmente estupefacto.

" _ **Ladynight, como tú la conoces, es mi hermana**_ "

Flyer: "P-p-p-pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

" _ **Para llevarte a un lugar**_ "

Flyer: "¿A dónde?"

De ahí, una niebla apareció en todo el cuerpo de Flyer haciendo que sus partículas despareciesen de a poco hasta desaparecer al instante, lo único que fue de él fue unas pizcas de polvillo.


	143. El salón de las almas

El cuerpo de Flyer se deslizaba entre unos tubos de viento que lo llevaban directamente hacia un lugar desconocido, Flyer no podía controlar su cuerpo y todo lo que veía fue multicolores mientras que el individuo simplemente volaba con tranquilidad.

" _ **Dentro de poco, ya estaremos ahí**_ " –dijo.

Cuando el tubo de viento fue hacia el lugar, escupió el cuerpo de Flyer y éste se calló directamente al suelo.

Flyer: "Auch…" –eso fue lo único que dijo.

El individuo bajo con tranquilidad mientras observaba el lugar mientras que Flyer se levantaba para también ver el lugar.

Flyer: "Wow, ¿Qué es este lugar?" –dijo.

" _ **Esto, mi amigo, es el salón de las almas**_ " –le dijo.

Flyer: "Oh, está bien… ¿Qué dijiste?" –cuestiono.

" _ **Este lugar hace que las hadas, cuando éstas mueren, sus almas van hacia este lugar para llegar a otro mundo para que puedan descansar en paz**_ "

Flyer: "Buena información, pero, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

El individuo señalo hacia atrás de Flyer haciendo que éste último volteara para ver algo que lo dejaría totalmente en shock. Todas las almas de las hadas que habían sido atacados por las Black Fairies se encontraban en este lugar.

Flyer: "No puedo creerlo, ellos están…"

" _ **No, mi hermano puso sus cuerpos en las esferas brillantes, pero sus almas permanecen aquí. Ellos podrán salir de aquí cuando tú los liberes a todos ellos**_ "

Flyer camino hacia las almas de las hadas y observo a algunos conocidos y otros no, él observo a los ministros, Hada Mary, Zerphyr, Hada Gary e incluso a la reina Clarion con Lord Milori.

" _ **Ellos pueden verte y escucharte, pero no pueden hablarte**_ "

Flyer: "Entiendo"

De ahí, lo que él vio a continuación fue que lo puso sorprendido y a la vez, feliz. Sus amigos se encontraban juntos y eso hizo que Flyer corrieran y los llamaba a ellos.

Flyer: "¡Chicos, chicos!" –grito.

Sin embargo, Flyer caminaba tan rápido que se tropezó encima de Wallace, sin embargo, Flyer noto que lo había traspasado y eso era lógico ya que sus amigos eran almas.

Flyer: "Eso no me lo esperaba" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Los Hadarriones observaron a Flyer y se sorprendieron mientras que el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz los observaba.

Flyer: "Chicos, me alegran que estén aquí. Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible para traerlos a la vida gracias al libro oscuro" –dijo.

Obviamente, los Hadarriones no sabían de que estaba hablando Flyer, mas por el libro oscuro. Flyer observo a las demás hadas que estaban flotando y negó la cabeza para sí mismo.

Flyer: "Escuchen, yo junto con Fiorella, Sarah, Steve, Fabiola y Diana me están ayudando para detener a Skrill" –les dijo a ellos.

El individuo se acercó a Flyer mientras él lo observaba.

" _ **Yo me encargo**_ "

De ahí, el individuo comenzó a hablar, pero sin hablar, solamente movía la cabeza como si él estuviese hablando. Flyer observo a sus amigos que estaban hablando con el individuo.

" _ **Tus amigos dicen que tienes que apresurarte, mientras más ellos se queden aquí, sus energías estarán agotadas y ellos podrían morir**_ "

Eso ultimo hizo que Flyer tragara saliva y temblara su cuerpo.

" _ **Sin embargo, puedes recuperar todas las esferas brillantes para poder salvarlos de que Skrill absorbe sus energías**_ "

Flyer: "¿Todas? Parece una tarea difícil, pero lo voy a hacer" –dijo.

" _ **Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí**_ "

Flyer: "Esta bien, solo dame unos minutos"

El individuo le concedió ese deseo y se alejó un poco mientras que Flyer miraba a sus amigos.

Flyer: "Chicos, aunque ustedes estén aquí, les prometo que los voy a sacar de aquí. Lo juro con todo honor" –dijo levantando una mano.

Los Fairows sonrieron ante eso y ellos voltearon para ver a un hada haciendo que Flyer se quedara en silencio.

Flyer: "Vidia…"

Vidia estaba observándolo mientras que los Hadarriones le dieron privacidad a ellos para que tuvieran un rencuentro. Flyer camino lentamente hasta llegar donde ella y él la toco en la mejilla, pero como él lo suponía, su mano la traspasaba.

Flyer: "Vidia, te prometo que te voy a salvar, tenlo por seguro" –le dijo al alma de su novia.

Vidia lo abrazo haciendo que Flyer sintiera contacto con ella y él la abrazo por la cintura y por unos breves segundo pudo sentirla, pero de momento la traspasaba. Ambas hadas de vuelo veloz se separaron haciendo que Flyer fuera con el individuo para así desaparecer del salón de las almas. Flyer observo por ultimas vez a sus amigos antes de ver los multicolores, pero no sin antes escuchar algo de ellos.

 **¡Creemos en ti, Flyer!**

Esas palabras fueron las ultimas antes que Flyer volviera a Nunca Jamás.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo al español latino. Para lo que les preguntas, aún falta capítulos para terminar el Fanfic, así que no se preocupen.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, el salón de las almas es como un lugar para que, cuando un hada muere, su alma sea trasladada al más allá. Del caso contrario, permanecerá en ese lugar o puede salir a mundo real, algo así como un purgatorio.**_


	144. Una idea arriesgada

Flyer volaba rápidamente hacia Pixie Hollow para ir directamente hacia Tinker's Nook en donde las hadas restantes se encontraban, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a Zarina quien estaba preparando unas cuantas cosas que se había encontrado y que decía el libro oscuro mientras que los nuevos Hadarriones estaban simplemente sentados.

Flyer: "Chicos, tenemos que ir directamente hacia Black Hollow" –les dijo a ellos.

Los nuevos Hadarriones simplemente lo miro con caras extrañadas.

Steve: "¿Que dices?"

Flyer: "Hablo en serio, tenemos que recuperar TODAS las esferas brillantes" –dijo.

Sarah: "Flyer, eso es muy complicado. Ni aunque somos 6, no podemos cargar todas las esferas brillantes"

Flyer: "Exacto, es por eso que llamare a algunas hadas que nos podrán ayudar" –dijo mientras volaba rápidamente.

Los nuevos Hadarriones se quedaron perplejos ante eso y por unos segundos, Flyer trago a 5 hadas quienes eran Nyx, Clank, Bobble, Rumble y Glimmer.

Nyx: "Eh, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Flyer: "Ustedes fueron escogidos para ayudarnos a recuperar las esferas brillantes" –dijo mientras abrazaba a Bobble y Glimmer por atrás de ellos.

Rumble: "Rumble piensa que es una mala idea"

Flyer: "Flyer piensa que te calles tu boca" –le respondió.

Fabiola: "Bueno, ¿ellos nos van a ayudar?"

Flyer: "Pues, estuve pensando en Tinkerbell y las chicas, pero no sé en donde están"

Fiorella: "Ellas se encuentran en Winter Woods" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Bueno, será mejor que ustedes se preparen, ya que esto será muy peligroso"

De ahí, Clank alzo el brazo.

Flyer: "Habla, gordito"

Clank: "¿Se puede cambiar de opinión?"

Flyer: "No"

Clank: "Oh…" –dijo un poco decaído.

Los nuevos Hadarriones se estaban preparando para hacer nuevamente el viaje hacia Black Hollow mientras que Zarina aún estaba haciendo la hechizo.

Zarina (Mente): "No se preocupen chicos, pronto terminare"

* * *

En otro lado, Tinkerbell y las chicas se encontraban volando para ir directamente hacia Pixie Hollow, pero ellas aún recordaban lo que había pasado en Winter Woods. Tinkerbell pensó de que si fue real lo que había visto, ella observo a sus amigas que estaban ahí en ese mundo de multicolores.

Fawn: "¿Aún piensas en lo que vimos, Tink?" –pregunto ella.

Tinkerbell: "Si, sigo pensando de que si fue real"

Iridessa: "Si de verdad eran Ro, Sil y Vidia, eso quiere decir que ellas están bien" –dijo ella tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Fawn: "Pero, aun así, tenemos que traerlas de vuelta"

Tinkerbell se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que observo algo desde lejos y ella no fue la única en notarlo, Fawn e Iridessa también lo miraron.

Fawn: "¿Qué es eso?" –dijo ella mientras acercaba más su mirada.

De ahí, un destello voló rápidamente donde estaban ellas e hizo un gran viento haciendo que las hadas se cubrieran hasta detenerse el viento.

Tinkerbell: "Pero, ¿Qué fue eso?" –pregunto ella.

Fawn: "No lo sé, pero paso tan rápido que no pude verlo determinadamente" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell: "Tienes razón. ¿Tú qué opinas, Dess?"

Sin embargo, Tinkerbell y Fawn se percataron de que Iridessa no se encontraban con ellas y escucharon un grito de auxilio.

Tinkerbell/Fawn: " **¡IRIDESSA!** " –gritaron ellas.

Las hadas volaron lo más rápido posible hasta observar el destello oscuro que estaba sosteniendo a Iridessa.

Iridessa: "¡Chicas, ayuda!" –ella grito.

Tinkerbell y Fawn volaron lo más rápido para no perder de vista al destello oscuro y eso hizo que se metiera en unos arbustos haciendo que Tinkerbell y Fawn también lo hagan. Al entrar a los arbustos, las hadas observaron a sus alrededores una tierra igual a Pixie Hollow, solo que más sombrío.

Fawn: "Eh… no me está gustando este lugar, Tink"

Tinkerbell: "A mí tampoco, Fawn"

En ese momento, ellas escucharon una risa que provenía desde arriba y Tinkerbell alzo la mirada para ver quien se trataba: Skrill.

Skrill: "Bienvenido, chicas, es hora de que conozcan más a fondo Black Hollow" –dijo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de rojo.

Tinkerbell: "Esto no será nada bueno, ¿verdad?" –ella le pregunto a Fawn.

Fawn: "No, no lo será"


	145. Recuperando las esferas brillantes

Tinkerbell y Fawn estaba observando a Skrill quien estaba agarrando a Iridessa por su brazo, las chicas no sabían que hacer en estos momentos, tenían que ayudar a su amiga, pero eso también significaría que arriesgarían sus vidas.

Skrill: "Entonces, ¿Qué quieren conocer primero?" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Fawn: "Yo sé, si nos das a nuestra amiga, te lo vamos a decir" –dijo ella.

Skrill: "Uhm… podría ser, pero eso significaría que perdería a una esfera brillante" –dijo mientras observaba a Iridessa.

Iridessa: "Para que sepas, mi energía es muy baja" –ella le aclaro.

Tinkerbell: "Si es cierto, Dess tiene la energía muy baja, no te servirá de nada con ella" –dijo ella.

Iridessa: "Es cierto, y además… ¡Oye!" –ella le grito a Tink.

Iridessa pensó en el comentario de Tinkerbell como una ofensa para ella y la artesana sonrió débilmente.

Skrill: "Bah, será mejor que te convierta en una esfera brillante" –dijo mientras preparaba un sable oscuro.

Iridessa cerro sus ojos para no ver el destino que le prepararía y cuando Skrill estaba a punto de clavarla, un rayo lo impacto haciéndolo soltar a Iridessa y caer al suelo. El líder de las Black Fairies gruño al respecto mientras se levantaba para ver quien fue el responsable.

Skrill: "¡¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?!" –exigió.

En ese momento, Skrill observo a los Hadarriones junto con otras hadas que los estaban acompañados. Flyer observo a Skrill con una mirada de enojo.

Flyer: "Llego la hora de 2do roud" –dijo.

Skrill: "Bueno, por mí no hay problema" –dijo con una sonrisa y llamaba a las Black Fairies y a Mina.

Los nuevos Fairows y Nyx se pusieron en modo de combate mientras que Glimmer, Rumble, Clank y Bobble se iban hacia la guarida de Skrill con unos sacos para poner todas las esferas brillantes.

Flyer: "Nuevos Fairows, ¡Vamos!" –dijo.

Las Black Fairies fueron los primeros en volar haciendo que los nuevos Hadarriones se separaran para contraatacar mientras que Skrill iba solamente hacia donde estaba Flyer. Tinkerbell, Fawn e Iridessa fueron donde los demás para saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya dentro de la guarida de Skrill, Bobble estaba buscando en cada puerta las esferas brillantes mientras escuchaban algunas alas aleteándose y eso significaba solo una cosa.

Clank: "¡Las Black Fairies están llegando!" –alerto.

Rumble y Glimmer se pusieron en frente para poder atacar y ellos observaron que eran Tinkerbell y sus amigas.

Clank: "Señorita Bell, que bueno que es usted" –dijo con un alivio.

Tinkerbell: "Chicos, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" –pregunto ella.

Bobble: "Estamos aquí para llevarnos todas las esferas brillantes" –él dijo.

Iridessa: "¡¿Todos?! Pero si son demasiados"

Rumble: "Para eso trajimos unos sacos mágicos que podrán facilitarnos las cosas"

Fawn: "¿Saco mágico?" –ella pregunto.

Glimmer: "Flyer nos dio este saco gracias a un hechicero que se lo dio a él"

En ese momento, Bobble encontró la puerta en donde estaban todas las esferas brillantes.

Bobble: "¡Chicos, lo encontré!" –dijo con alegría.

Rumble: "Pues no perdamos el tiempo y recogemos todas las esferas"

Las hadas comenzaron a coger las esferas brillantes una por una y meterlos en el saco mágico en donde los transportaba hacia Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell cogió una esfera brillante y pudo ver en el interior un cuerpo dormido y se trataba de Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "Terrence…" –dijo ella.

Fawn: "¡Tink, date prisa!" –ella llamo su atención.

Tinkerbell salió de sus pensamientos y puso la esfera brillante en el saco mágico. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y no hubo ningún black fairy que había llegado por aquí.

Rumble: "Rumble puede meter todas las esferas brillantes en este saco" –dijo mientras cogía 10 esferas brillantes.

Sin embargo, él observo a Glimmer que sostenía 15 esferas brillantes y los puso a todos en el saco mágico y después de eso, ella le dio una sonrisa burlona a Rumble.

Rumble: "Rumble no hablara al respecto"

Clank: "Chicos, lo estamos haciendo muy bien, estamos metiendo a todos"

Iridessa: "Tienes razón, Clanky, y no hay nada que nos podrá…"

En ese momento, unas Black Fairies aparecieron de repente sorprendiendo a todas las hadas cálidas y fue en ese preciso momento, Nyx apareció para poder atacarlos.

Rumble: "Rumble quiere un poco de acción" –dijo con una sonrisa.

El sparrow man de la tormenta lanzo rayos hacia las Black Fairies que aún no habían sido atacados por Nyx y Glimmer hacia lo mismo, Clank y Bobble ponía las ultimas esferas brillantes y fue así como todo termino.

Bobble: "Perfecto, todas las esferas brillantes están puestas en el saco"

En ese momento, las Black Fairies fueron derrotadas y Nyx lo miro.

Nyx: "Genial, ahora andando" –dijo ella.

* * *

Afuera de la guarida, Flyer y Skrill luchaban sin parar mientras que los demás seguían luchando contra las Black Fairies.

Skrill: "Nunca puedes rendirte, ¿cierto?" –dijo mientras daba un golpe.

Flyer lo esquivo y agarro el puño de Skrill.

Flyer: "Yo peleo por la justicia, y lo vas a saborear"

De ahí, Flyer le dio un doble golpe en la cara a Skrill. El líder de las Black Fairies se agarraba la cara mientras que Flyer sacaba algo en su bolsillo.

Flyer: "Esto es por mis amigos" –dijo mientras volaba donde Skrill.

 **¡SLASH!**

Todos observaron como Flyer deslizo un martillo de los Tinkers hacia el ojo derecho de Skrill haciendo que él gritara de dolor.

Flyer: "Y eso fue por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano" –le dijo fríamente a él.

Skrill: "¿Qué?" –dijo mientras se sostenía su ojo lastimado.

De ahí, Flyer observo a las demás hadas saliendo del Black Hollow y los nuevos Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo. El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló lo más rápido posible dejando a un lastimado Skrill que estaba temblando.

Skrill: "¿Cómo esto pudo haber pasado?" –se dijo a mismo.

Skrill observo un poco de su sangre mientras él gruñía de odio.

Skrill: "¡Maldito… maldito… **¡MALDITO!** " –grito haciendo un gran eco en Black Hollow.


	146. Tenemos que esperar

Los nuevos Hadarriones junto con las demás hadas estaban dirigiéndose hacia Pixie Hollow teniendo ya listo la misión que consistía en meter a todas las esferas brillantes al saco mágico, Flyer estaba teniendo una sonrisa tras haber distraído a Skrill y las Black Fairies para que los demás pudieran hacer el trabajo.

Bobble: "Lo hicimos, pudimos salvar a nuestros amigos" –dijo.

Clank: "Si, hurra por nosotros" –dijo alzando los brazos.

Flyer: "Aún no digas eso, Clank, tenemos que esperar a que Zarina tenga ya listo el hechizo" –le dijo al artesano.

Nyx: "Eso es cierto, ella se encuentra todavía en la fase inicial del hechizo"

Steve: "Lo que eso significaría que el hechizo podría tardar más de lo esperado" –le dijo a Nyx.

Nyx: "Exacto"

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, por lo menos tenemos a todas las esferas brillantes con nosotros, eso es algo bueno" –dijo ella.

Fiorella: "Es cierto, pero Skrill podría venir nuevamente a llevárselas" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Pues eso no va a ocurrir, no mientras yo esté ahí"

Tras llegar a Pixie Hollow, todos fueron hacia Tinker's Nook para observar a Zarina que estaba leyendo el libro oscuro mientras que Scribble estaba ayudándola.

Flyer: "Zarina, ¿has hecho algo con el hechizo?" –le pregunto a ella.

Zarina: "Pues, solamente encontré 3 cosas de las que me pide el libro"

Fabiola: "¿Cuánto te pide el libro?"

Zarina: "Uhm… 30 cosas"

Todos: "¡¿30 cosas?!" –dijeron estupefactos.

Scribble: "Si, solamente nos faltaría 27 cosas para completar el hechizo"

Flyer tomo el libro y lo leyó línea por línea hasta saber que era verdad, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz negó con la cabeza mientras le daba el libro oscuro a Zarina.

Steve: "Sabia que esto iba a demorar más de lo esperado" –dijo.

Flyer: "Y lo peor es que todos los ingredientes que pide el libro no se encuentra en Nunca Jamás" –dijo.

Diana: "Bueno, creo que vamos a demorarnos aún más"

En ese momento, todos observaron las esferas brillantes que estaban flotando en el techo del Tinker's Nook.

Zarina: "Bueno, yo seguiré haciendo el hechizo, ustedes hagan algo con las esferas brillantes" –dijo ella.

Flyer voló hacia las esferas brillantes y agarro la que estaban atrapadas las almas de sus amigos y él observo que estaban bien.

Flyer: "Uf, que bueno que Skrill no les hizo nada" –dijo aliviado.

Sarah: "¿Y ahora qué haremos?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "Esperar, si el hechizo tomara más o menos tiempo, nosotros tenemos que estar preparados para la pelea final" –dijo.

Nuevos Fairows: "¿Pelea final?" –ellos preguntaron.

Flyer: "Así es, Skrill planeara algo para su contraataque y eso le llevara un tiempo para hacerlo"

En ese momento, Diana observo un martillo en el bolsillo de Flyer.

Diana: "Flyer, ¿Por qué llevaste un martillo?"

Fabiola: "Además, ¿Qué es ese líquido rojo que está manchado en el martillo?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer saco el martillo que estaba con la sangre de Skrill haciendo que los demás lo mirara estupefactos.

Flyer: "Solo le di a Skrill un pequeño ajuste en su rostro" –dijo neutralmente.

* * *

En Black Hollow, Mina estaba vendando el ojo derecho de Skrill mientras que las Black Fairies observaba como las esferas brillantes había sido saqueadas por las hadas.

Mina: "Es increíble como Flyer lo pudo atacar de esa manera, él no es de atacar con ningún objeto que no sea sus puños"

Skrill: "Ya lo sé, eso me hace pensar que él lo hizo para descargar su irá contra mí, por lo que le hice a sus amigos" –le dijo a ella.

Mina había terminado de ponerle un parche en el ojo lastimado de Skrill mientras que éste último se tocaba la cara.

Mina: "Lamento decirle esto, pero usted ya no puede recuperar ese ojo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo perder ese ojo" –ella le dijo.

Skrill: "No importa que tenga solo un ojo, eso no me detendrá para vengarme de una vez por todas de los Hadarriones" –dijo con una rabia por dentro.

Mina: "¿Y qué va a hacer entonces?" –ella pregunto.

Skrill camino hacia otro lado haciendo que Mina lo mirara.

Skrill: "Simple, voy a entrenar"

Mina: "¿Entrenar?" –ella pregunto.

Skrill: "Tengo que fortalecer mi cuerpo para cuando me enfrente a Flyer en nuestra última pelea en donde yo seré el ganador" –dijo.

Mina: "¿Y eso le tomara tiempo?"

Skrill: "Por supuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré pendiente a lo que pase en Black Hollow. Voy a vigilar a estos idiotas para conocer sus puntos débiles".

Mina: "Eso suena una gran idea, Lord Skrill" –dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Skrill: "Lo sé. Esto será la última vez que me humillas de esa manera, Flyer" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Y fue así como Skrill decidió entrenar para fortalecer su cuerpo y así poder destruir a los Hadarriones de una vez por todas, pero eso significaría que le llevaría un buen tiempo.


	147. La espera ha terminado

6 meses después

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que los nuevos Hadarriones junto con las demás hadas habían recuperado todas las esferas brillantes que Skrill había tenido, 6 meses pasaron desde que Zarina hacia paso a paso el hechizo, 6 meses pasaron desde que los nuevos Hadarriones estaban recolectando las 27 cosas faltantes que pedía el libro oscuro, 6 meses pasaron desde la angustia que ellos habían tenido, 6 meses esperando a que sus amigos caídos estuvieran bien dentro de las esferas brillante… quizás haya sido una larga espera, pero eso valía la pena.

Zarina: "Listo, tras 6 meses de espera, lo he conseguido".

 **/-/**

En la biblioteca, Flyer se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de "¿cómo sobrevivir en un mundo destruido?", los nuevos Hadarriones se encontraban en diferentes lugares descansando dejando al líder de los Hadarriones muy solo. En ese momento, Tinkerbell apareció en su lado.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Flyer, ¿estás bien?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Si, solamente estaba leyendo este interesante libro" –dijo mientras le mostraba a ella la portada del libro.

Tinkerbell: "Veo que estas muy tranquilo, después de lo que paso hace 6 meses" –dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Flyer: "No te imaginas como tuve que soportar estos 6 meses sin mis amigos y los demás" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Al menos el polvillo lo tenemos nosotros"

Flyer: "Cierto, pudimos sobrevivir con eso" –le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell puso su cabeza en la mesa mientras que Flyer sorbo un poco de su jugo de arándano mientras observaba a la artesana.

Flyer: "Escuche que tienes la esfera brillante de Terrence" –dijo haciendo que Tinkerbell abriera sus ojos.

Tinkerbell: "¿Qué?" –pregunto ella.

Flyer: "No te hagas la sorprendida, es muy obvio que tú tendrías la esfera brillante de Terrence"

Tinkerbell: "Eso no es cierto, es solo un…"

Flyer: "Fawn me lo dijo, aparte que tu hermana sabe lo que tú sientes por Terrence"

Tinkerbell no dijo ninguna palabra después de lo que había escuchado y Flyer comenzó a mirarla.

Flyer: "Dime una cosa, ¿estas enamorada de Terrence?"

Tras esta pregunta, Tinkerbell comenzó a sonrojarse un poco haciendo que dejara de ver a Flyer.

Flyer: "No tienes por qué avergonzarte, si él te gusta, tienes que decírselo" –le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell: "Yo… bueno, quiero decir…"

Flyer: "¿Estas enamorada de Terrence, sí o no?" –le hizo la misma pregunta a ella.

Tinkerbell ya no pudo contener más esas preguntas y tenía que decir algo de una vez.

Tinkerbell: "Si… si estoy enamorada de Terrence" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Una vez más, el Fandom enloquecerá" –le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell: "Pero, no sé cómo decirle mis sentimientos" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Bueno, tienes que practicar mucho para que cuando se lo digas a él, saldrá todo perfecto" –le dijo a ella.

Tinkerbell: "¿Así tú le hiciste a Vidia?"

Flyer: "No, yo solamente improvise"

En ese momento, Scribble voló lo más rápido posible hasta chocar contra una mesa haciendo que Flyer y Tinkerbell lo mirara.

Flyer: "¿Y ahora que paso?"

De ahí, Scribble se levantó y agarro los brazos de Flyer.

Scribble: "Flyer, llego el día"

Tras escucharlo, Flyer ya sabía lo que se refería Scribble.

* * *

Todas las hadas cálidas estaban reunidas para observar el hechizo que Zarina iba a ser mientras que las esferas brillantes de las hadas heladas se encontraban en Winter Woods en donde Scribble estaba ahí para hacer el hechizo.

Diana: "Flyer, por fin tendremos a nuestros amigos de vuelta" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Si, eso ya lo sé" –dijo.

Steve: "Espero que este hechizo funcione" –dijo cruzado de brazos.

Fiorella: "No digas eso, claro que va a funcionar el hechizo" –dijo ella.

Zarina estaba preparando el hechizo mientras sostenía el libro oscuro.

Zarina: "Muy bien, dentro de unos segundos nuestros amigos estarán de vuelta"

Flyer y los nuevos Hadarriones solamente se encontraban observado a Zarina quien ella alzo su brazo para hacer el hechizo.

Zarina: " _ **Per tenebricosae sectae dominatus praepotens, eos sicut ante fuerant multiplicati**_ " –dijo ella.

En ese momento, las esferas brillantes comenzaron a brillar y elevarse mientras que las hadas estaban observando todo lo que estaba pasando. Flyer se quedó observando mientras que un pequeño temblor sacudía en todo Pixie Hollow.

Sarah: "¿Que está pasando?" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, las esferas brillantes comenzaron a brillar aún más hasta que formaron forma física y las hadas se sorprendieron tras haber que había funcionado. Todas las hadas que habían sido convertidas en esferas brillantes habían vuelto a la normalidad: Los ministros, Hada Mary, Hada Gary, Fury, Terrence, Buck, Lumina, la reina Clarion, Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist y los Hadarriones había vuelto a la normalidad.

Flyer: "Esto… esto es increíble" –dijo con asombro.

Tinkerbell, Fawn e Iridessa abrazaron a Rosetta, Vidia y Silvermist mientras que la reina Clarion observaba como Pixie Hollow seguía igual, antes de que ella fuera convertida en una esfera brillante.

Reina Clarion: "Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

En ese momento, Flyer apareció donde ella.

Flyer: "6 meses, reina Clarion, 6 meses" –le dijo a ella.

La reina Clarion se sorprendió antes esa respuesta mientras que Flyer fue donde sus amigos quienes ellos estaban observándolos, en ese momento, Flyer estaba sintiendo que sus ojos querían soltar las lágrimas haciendo que Liz lo abrazara y los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Flyer: "Chicos... los extrañe tanto" –dijo un poco sollozando.

Wallace: "El pobre ya nos quería" –le dijo a él burlonamente.

Gale: "Nosotros también te extrañábamos"

Trenk: "Sabia que ibas a hacer tu promesa"

Alan: "Por eso eres nuestro líder"

Liz: "Nuestro amigo"

Hadarriones: "Nuestro héroe" –todos le dijeron a Flyer.

El hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz sintió una alegría por dentro haciendo que los nuevos Hadarriones se acercara donde el grupo original.

Diana: "Es bueno que estén de vuelta, chicos"

Fiorella: "Si, es bueno volver a verlos" –dijo ella.

Steve: "Exacto, creí que esto tomaría aún más, pero me equivoque. De todos modos, es bueno verlos nuevamente"

Sarah: "Es un alivio" –dijo ella guiñándoles a todos.

En ese momento, Flyer observo a Vidia quien estaba hablando con sus amigas y ella lo observo a él. Ambos se estaban mirando mientras que los demás simplemente observaba a la pareja.

Gale: "Flyer, ¿Qué espera? Ve donde ella" –ella le dijo.

Flyer le hizo caso a ella y él fue donde Vidia, sin embargo…

 **¡CRUSH!**

Todos observaron un resplandor rojizo que estaba resplandeciendo más al fondo de Pixie Hollow.

Trenk: "No puede ser, apenas volvimos a la vida y este idiota viene a molestar" –dijo gruñendo.

Flyer se quedó observando la silueta del responsable que estaba acompañado de varias sombras y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz ya sabía de quien se trataba.

" **Flyer, es hora de nuestra batalla final, ¡prepárate!** "

Flyer se quedó mirando mientras apretaba su puño, este sería la pelea definitiva.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo en español latino, bueno, teniendo los 3 capítulos finales listo, lo voy a decir:**_ _ **se acerca el final del Fanfic.**_


	148. La batalla final

Los Hadarriones se encontraban observando el gran ejercito de Skrill quien tenía una cara amenazante mientras que las hadas que habían regresado a sus formas físicas, maldijeron por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Wallace: "Pero ese tipo no parara hasta lograr su cometido" –dijo mientras observaba el ejercito de Black Fairies.

Gale: "Sé que podemos ganarle, esto será como los viejos tiempos" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Chicos, miren más de cerca a Skrill" –les dijo a ellos.

Los demás acercaron más su mirada y observaron que Skrill era muy joven y, además, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho. Los Hadarriones estaban sorprendidos y a la vez incrédulos por lo que estaban mirando.

Liz: "Wow, ¿Qué le paso al ojo de Skrill?" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Bueno, nosotros tuvimos un enfrentamiento poco casual" –dijo haciendo que los Hadarriones lo observara.

La reina Clarion observaba con incredulidad el ejercito de Skrill y ella fue directo hacia otro lado para esconderse. Flyer se puso adelante para presenciar a Skrill quien estaba acompañado de Mina.

Skrill: "Saludos, hadas. El gran Skrill gobernara esta tierra de una vez por todas, les sugiero que se vayan acostumbrando a las nuevas reglas que se pondrán aquí" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Flyer: "Skrill, esta vez te vamos a derrotar de una vez por todas, será mejor que te prepares" –dijo poniéndose en modo de combate.

Él junto con Trenk, Wallace, Alan, Gale y Liz se pusieron a su lado mientras que Skrill simplemente los miraba.

Skrill: "Mira, que lindo están los amiguitos reunidos para rompernos las caritas" –dijo mientras se reía.

El cielo de pronto se oscureció y comenzó a sonar las tormentas haciendo que las hadas de Pixie Hollow se escondieran.

Trenk: "Esta vez no voy a perder" –dijo mientras sacaba su martillo.

Las Black Fairies observaba a los Hadarriones quienes estaban preparados para luchar.

Skrill: "Black Fairies… **¡Ataquen!** " –él ordeno.

Las Black Fairies comenzaron a volar hacia donde estaban los Hadarriones.

Flyer: ¡Hadarriones, **VAMOS**!" –él ordeno.

Los Hadarriones volaron hacia donde estaban las Black Fairies quienes también estaban volando donde ellos. Flyer tomo la pierna de Trenk y lo lanzo haciendo que éste último girara con su martillo y golpeara a unas cuantas Black Fairies. Alan y Wallace golpearon a otros cuantos Black Fairies mientras que Gale utilizo los tallos para atrapar a algunos Black Fairies y Liz simplemente los quemaba con la luz. Un grupo de Black Fairies estaban rodeando a Flyer y éste último, utilizando el poder de su esfera, hizo un gran desplego que hizo mandar a las Black Fairies hacia otros lados, Skrill estaba observando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Skrill: "Mina, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

Mina: "Enseguida, Lord Skrill" –dijo ella mientras se iba.

Flyer pateo a un black fairy mientras que observaba a Skrill quien lo miraba a él también.

Skrill: "Veo que estos 6 meses que han pasado, has estado fortaleciendo tu cuerpo y tus habilidades, pero eso no te salvara de tu destrucción…"

 **¡TRAMP!**

En ese momento, Trenk le dio una patada en la cara haciéndolo mandar al suelo.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, vamos tras él" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones volaron hacia donde estaba Skrill y éste último sonrió mientras se preparaba para el ataque. Flyer y Trenk lo estaba dando de golpes y Skrill simplemente lo esquivaba, Wallace le dio un deslizamiento de patada para que Skrill diera una voltereta hacia atrás y él observo a Alan con Gale y Liz para atacarlo, pero el líder de las Black Fairies los mando hacia atrás con solo un impacto de viento.

Skrill: "Bueno, veo que no han perdido el toque desde nuestra primera pelea"

Para su sorpresa, Wallace lo tomo por el cuello haciendo que Alan, con el poder de uno oso, lo golpeara en el pecho. Trenk le dio un golpe en el cachete para que Liz y Gale le diera un golpe de patada en el rostro haciéndolo mandar hacia atrás.

Flyer: "Y tú siempre has sido un hablador"

 **/-/**

Mina volaba directamente hacia donde estaba la reina Clarion para convertirla en una esfera brillante para que Skrill pudiera absorber su energía, la black fairy la encontró escondida y Viola la estaba acompañando.

Mina: "Reina Clarion, vendrás conmigo" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Violo se puso delante de la reina Clarion para protegerla.

Viola: "No le harás nada a la reina" –dijo ella alzando sus brazos.

Mina: "Quítate, estupida" –dijo ella mientras alzaba una mano.

Una energía oscura salió en la mano de Mina para impactar a Viola y dejarla inconsciente, la reina Clarion retrocedió un poco mientras que Mina estaba caminando lentamente.

Mina: "¿Qué pasa? Parece que sigues siendo la misma estúpida reina que no hace nada, deja que sus subordinados hagan el trabajo" –dijo ella burlonamente.

En ese momento, Mina fue golpeada por unos rayos que salieron de la nada y ella observo a Steve quien tenía una mirada neutra.

Steve: "Deja a la reina Clarion si sabes lo que te conviene" –dijo amenazándola.

Mina: "¿En serio? Mira como estoy temblando de miedo" –dijo ella burlonamente.

En ese momento, Steve la impacto una vez más con los rayos para que un campo de fuego la rodeara y ella observo a Fiorella.

Mina: "Maldición, pero ni crean que ustedes me podrán detener" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Diana junto con Sarah y Fabiola, quien había venido hace unos instantes, estaban observando a la black fairy.

Sarah: "Chicos, yo y Fiorella nos encargaremos de ella, ustedes vayan donde las Black Fairies"

Steve, Diana y Fabiola asintieron y fueron donde las Black Fairies dejando a Sarah y Fiorella con Mina.

Sarah: "Bueno, acabemos con esto"

 **/-/**

Flyer estaba dando de golpes a Skrill haciendo que éste último se cubriera de los puños del fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "¿Qué esperas? Será mejor que me des tu mejor golpe"

Skrill intento darle un golpe a Flyer, pero éste último agarro su brazo y lo impacto en el suelo y luego lo giro para lanzarlo hacia otro lado. Gale hizo crecer unas cuantas flores para que Alan lo golpeara, pero Skrill desapareció de repente para que él fuese golpeado por Wallace.

Trenk: "Lo estamos haciendo bien. Si seguimos así, seguramente podremos ganarle"

Flyer: "En ese caso, hagamos el último golpe" –dijo mientras sostenía su esfera.

 **/-/**

Mina estaba luchando contra Sarah quien estaba esquivando cada golpe de la black fairy.

Mina: "No puedo creer que puedan resistir a mis golpes, se supone que deberían morir"

En ese momento, Fiorella la agarro a ella de sus manos.

Sarah: "Bueno, nosotras no somos débiles" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, la hada exploradora le dio una patada en el estómago de Mina mientras que Fiorella la lanzaba hacia arriba. Mina se agarraba su estómago mientras jadeaba de dolor.

Mina: "Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome" –dijo ella gruñendo.

De ahí, Sarah lanzo una de sus flechas solo para que Mina lo agarrara.

Sarah: "Oh, oh" –dijo ella.

La flecha de pronto se oscureció y sonaba un "Tick-Tack", eso hizo que las hadas de Pixie Hollow ya supieran que estaba pasando.

Mina: "Jejejeje… **¡MUERAN!** " –grito ella mientras lanzaba la flecha oscura.

Cuando la flecha iba dirigiéndose hacia las hadas, Fiorella utilizo el fuego para atrapar la flecha y de ahí, ella la lanzo donde la black fairy quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

Mina: "¡HA!" –se burló.

Sin embargo, Fiorella estaba atrás de ella y lanzo nuevamente el fuego con la flecha haciendo que Mina no pudiera esquivar o atrapar.

Mina: "Ay no…"

 **¡POW!**

Las hadas observaron un gran humo que estaba en el lugar en donde estaba Mina y cuando el humo desapareció, lo único que se vio fue polvillo cayéndose hacia el suelo.

Sarah: "Wow, ¿ella esta…?"

Fiorella: "Si, si lo esta"

 **/-/**

Skrill estaba recibiendo demasiados golpes por parte de los Hadarriones haciendo que ellos activaran sus auras y lo impactara demasiadas veces hasta dejarlo sin energías. Luego de unos cuantos golpes, Skrill estaba tirado en el suelo y él levanto un poco su mirada solo para observar a las Black Fairies que estaban siendo derrotadas.

Skrill: "No… no… no…"

Los Hadarriones bajaron para observarlo quien estaba maldiciendo por su fracaso.

Flyer: "Ya es hora que te rindas, Skrill" –le dijo a él.

Skrill: "No… el gran Skrill… **¡JAMÁS SE RINDE!** " –dijo eso ultimo alzando su cabeza con los ojos rojizos.

Los Fairows retrocedieron para observar que Skrill estaba moviendo su cuerpo como un loco, pero lo que ellos vieron a continuación los impactaría: Skrill estaba convirtiéndose en una bestia. El cuerpo de Skrill era la de un lobo y sus alas se agradaron y se pusieron puntiagudas mientras que las orejas también le agrandaron. Los Hadarriones no sabían que pensar tras ver lo que estaba mirando.

Skrill: " **JAJAJA, admiren mi gran transformación. Estos 6 meses de brujería sí que valieron la pena, ahora nadie me podrá derrotar con este cuerpo** " –dijo mientras se alzaba hacia arriba.

Flyer observo como Skrill estaba riéndose alocadamente desde arriba mientras que las hadas cálidas miraban con incrédula, incluso la reina Clarion.

Liz: "Podríamos usar el gran destello" –dijo ella.

Trenk: "Es cierto, pero con el cuerpo que tiene, el gran destello no bastara con ese cuerpo, necesitaría aún más poder"

En ese momento, Flyer observo a los nuevos integrantes de los Hadarriones quienes tenían sus esferas que les había dado durante los 6 meses y a él se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

Flyer: "Tal vez el gran destello podría funcionar, pero necesitaría el poder de ellos" –dijo mientras señalaba a los nuevos Hadarriones.

Wallace: "¿Estás seguro de eso?" –él pregunto.

Flyer: "Escuchen, hemos tenidos tantas aventuras que me siento bastante orgulloso de pasarlos con ustedes, pero ahora esta es una misión gravísima y necesitamos el poder de todos nosotros para poder vencer a este nuevo Skrill" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Todos los integrantes de los Hadarriones lo miraron y tenían unas sonrisas de indicaban que ellos estaban preparados.

Flyer: "Entonces, ¿podremos hacerlo?"

Hadarriones: "Si, lo haremos" –dijeron ellos.

En ese momento, Flyer puso su mano para que todos ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Flyer: "¡Vuelo veloz!"

Trenk: "¡Artesanía!"

Liz: "¡Luz!"

Wallace: "¡Agua!"

Alan: "¡Animales!"

Gale: "¡Jardín!"

Diana: "¡Polvillo!"

Fiorella: "¡Fuego!"

Steve: "¡Tormenta!"

Sarah: "¡Exploradora!"

Fabiola: "¡Escarcha!"

Todos los Hadarriones tenía las manos juntas mientras se miraban.

Flyer: "Juntos somos los Fairows, y nadie nos pueden parar"

Fairows: "¡Nadie nos pueden parar!"

De ahí, los Hadarriones alzaron sus manos para luego observar a Skrill quien estaba en el cielo. La batalla final apenas va a empezar.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, hasta aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo de los Hadarriones. Solamente faltan 2 capítulos mas y se termina el Fanfic traducido.**_


	149. Nadie nos pueden parar

Los Hadarriones observaban a Skrill quien estaba riéndose maniáticamente mientras observo a los Fairows quienes estaban mirándolo.

Skrill: " **Miren a los amiguitos, creyendo que me van a derrotar. Eso sí que es muy gracioso** " –dijo burlonamente.

Flyer observo una vez más a Skrill quien estaban riéndose.

Flyer: "Ahora" –dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

Los Hadarriones volaron donde estaba Skrill y el líder de las Black Fairies tenía una sonrisa y comenzó a volar donde ellos. Trenk y Fiorella fueron hacia atrás de Skrill para atacarlo, pero las alas del líder de las Black Fairies los alejo de él mientras que Fabiola le congelaba las piernas. Wallace y Sarah comenzaron a golpearlo, pero ningún golpe le hacía efecto.

Skrill: " **HAHAHAHAHA, sus golpes no sirven de nada** " –dijo mientras se cubría.

En ese momento, un campo de fuerza rodeo a Skrill haciendo que los Hadarriones se alejaran de él, sin embargo, Flyer rompió el campo de fuerza mientras preparaba su puño para golpearlo.

Skrill: " **A ver si puedes golpearme** "

Para su sorpresa, Flyer le dio un gran golpe en la cara haciéndolo soltar algunos dientes. Skrill se sostuvo su rostro por unos segundos hasta que observo que Alan y Diana se acercaban con sus auras activadas.

Alan: "¡Prepárate, Skrill!" –dijo con las manos de halcón.

Skrill puso un brazo para que la mano de Alan lo sostuviera, pero Diana le dio doble patada en la cara de Skrill mientras que Liz le dio luz hacia sus ojos.

Skrill: " **¡ARG! Esto es imperdonable!** " –dijo gruñendo.

Un impacto de rayo lo tomo por sorpresa mientras que un giro de un martillo lo roció hacia el pelaje de su pecho. Skrill agarro la pierna de Wallace y el brazo de Diana para lanzárselos hacia Trenk y Steve.

Gale: "Es mi turno" –dijo ella.

El hada del jardín lo cubrió de tallos mientras que Fiorella quemo los tallos haciendo que Skrill gritara de dolor, Fabiola congelo el tallo para que Flyer junto con Alan y Sarah lo pateaba para mandarlo hacia el suelo.

Sarah: "Bien, lo estamos haciendo muy bien" –dijo ella.

Sin embargo, Wallace noto que Skrill lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura que iba hacia ellos, pero Flyer puso sus manos para detener el rayo de energía oscura, haciendo que sus manos les doliera.

Flyer: "Arg, esto duele, pero no permitiré que les pase nada a mis amigos" –dijo muy decidido.

Skrill decidió agrandar más el rayo de energía oscura provocando que le llevara hacia los brazos del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz. Flyer estaba jadeando de dolor hasta que sintió que el rayo de energía oscura estaba alejándose de sus brazos y él observo a Trenk y Alan.

Trenk: "Nosotros te vamos a ayudar" –dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

Alan: "No estás solo en esto" –dijo.

Flyer observo a sus demás amigos quienes estaba deteniendo el rayo de energía oscura y lo lanzaron hacia donde estaba Skrill. El impacto fue tan grande que cuando los Hadarriones lo observaron, tenía unos cuantos rasguños y todavía seguía en pie.

Steve: "¡¿Todavía sigue en pie?!" –dijo incrédulo.

Flyer: "No te preocupes, nosotros podemos ganarle" –dijo mientras sacaba su esfera talentosa.

En ese momento, Skrill observo la esfera talentosa de Flyer y los recuerdos sobre su derrota le llegaba hacia él. El líder de las Black Fairies gruño ante eso y decidió en detenerlo.

Skrill: " **No, esta vez no seré vencido por ese poder** " –dijo mientras se preparaba para volar.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cayo de rodilla, algo le estaba pasando, algo que él no podía entender.

Skrill: " **Que… ¿Qué me está pasando?** " –se dijo a sí mismo.

" _ **No voy a permitir que lo hagas, Skrill**_ " –dijo una voz haciendo que Skrill lo reconociera perfectamente.

Skrill: " **Dean, maldito infeliz** " –dijo gruñendo.

Los Hadarriones sostuvieron sus esferas mientras que sus auras comenzaron a brillar y les otorgó a ellos las auras.

Flyer: "Juntos podemos ganarle a Skrill, como dije, nadie nos puede detener" –dijo.

Hadarriones: "¡Sí!"

En ese momento, Flyer observo a Skrill quien estaba estriñéndose en el suelo, pero de momento se detuvo en hacerlo.

Liz: "¿Y que le paso a él?"

Alan: "A quién le importa, vamos a partirle la cara" –dijo.

Trenk: "Apruebo esa idea"

Flyer: "Pues entonces, hagamos esto"

Skrill: " **¡Ni crean que ustedes me podrán ganar! Yo soy invencible** " –dijo mientras se ponía en pose para luchar.

Los Hadarrioness y Skrill se miraban entre ellos mismo haciendo que el clímax se pusiera tenso, las hadas observaban todo lo que estaba pasando y las Black Fairies hacían lo mismo.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, vamos"

 **Nota del Autor** **: Hasta aquí ponga la canción "El libro de las sombras" hasta cuando termine la pelea.**

Los Hadarriones comenzaron a volar donde Skrill haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, Trenk junto con Alan y Liz fueron en direcciones opuesta para darles golpes rápidos hacia Skrill.

Skrill: "Grr…" –gruño mientras se preparaba para golpearlos.

En ese momento, Sarah agarro el puño de Skrill para que Steve soltara un impacto de rayo que lo mando hacia otro lado solo para que Wallace lo levantara con un chorro de agua creada por él. Fabiola congelo el agua para que Diana le soplara a él un poco de polvillo haciéndole que sobara los ojos.

Skrill: " **¡Mis ojos, no veo nada!** "

Liz y Gale lo empujaron mediante sus piernas para que Flyer volara alrededor de él para llegar donde su cara y golpearlo. Skrill detuvo los puños de Flyer para lanzarlo hacia arriba, hasta que Trenk voló donde él para lo golpeaba con su martillo varias veces. Alan lo golpeo en la cara mientras que Sarah le lanzo flechas en su espalda.

Trenk: "Sigue así, Sarah, dale con todo"

Gale hizo levantar los tallos para amarrarse en los brazos de Skrill para que Steve y Flyer lo golpeara. Eso provoco que Skrill hiciera un impacto de fuerza haciendo que los Hadarriones se fueran hacia atrás, pero ellos se detuvieron para no seguir. Flyer observo a Skrill que iba hacia él y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz voló hacia otro lado y lo golpeo hacia atrás para que Gale hiciera un puño de tallos y eso llevo al líder de las Black Fairies irse hacia atrás.

Trenk: "Es hora de batear la pelota" –dijo haciendo una pose de un jugador de béisbol.

Trenk lanzo a Skrill hacia arriba haciendo que él se detuviera en el cielo.

Skrill: "Maldición, maldición, maldición, cómo es posible que yo siendo más poderoso, estos idiotas me superen por completo" –dijo gruñendo.

En ese momento, Skrill observo a los Hadarriones quienes estaba arriba de él y estaban reunidos entre ellos.

Flyer: "Chicos, es hora del golpe final" –les dijo a ellos.

Los Hadarriones estaban rodeado donde Flyer y activaron sus auras, los nuevos Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo y copiaron como estaban haciendo lo demás que consistía en volar hacia abajo y girar hasta que las chispas vinieran en ellos mismo, creando así el gran destello. Sin embargo, el gran destello era muy grande y ahora tenía la parte del impacto de color gris mientras que los multicolores seguían ahí.

Skrill: " **No… no otra vez** " –dijo.

Las Black Fairies volaron hacia el gran destello para detenerlo, sin embargo, el gran destello los carbonizo hasta desaparecerlos para siempre haciendo que Skrill observara y gruñera.

Skrill: " **Esta vez no me podrán derrotar con esto** " –dijo mientras preparaba sus manos con magia oscura.

Skrill estaba deteniendo el gran destello con sus manos haciendo que él gruñera para no ser derrotados, sin embargo, el gran destello no estaba deteniéndose y tomo los brazos de Skrill tomándolo por sorpresa.

Skrill: " **Q-Q-Q-Q-Q- ¡¿QUÉ?!** " –dijo totalmente incrédulo.

" _ **Nosotros no nos rendimos tan fácilmente, vamos a poner final a esto**_ " –dijeron los Hadarriones adentro del gran destello.

En ese momento, la transformación de Skrill había desaparecido mientras que él estaba tratando de salir del gran destello.

Skrill: "No, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder" –dijo en total desesperación.

Por sorpresa, un puño lo impacto en la cara haciéndole soltar sangre en su nariz para así que el gran destello carbonizara su cuerpo por completo.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Las hadas observaron con asombro lo que había pasado hasta que de pronto…

 **¡POW!**

Un gigantesco impacto hizo brillar en todo Pixie Hollow hasta dejar el lugar todo en blanco. En segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad y las hadas observaron que no había ningún rastro de los Black Fairies ni de Skrill. Lo que ellos vieron a continuación hicieron que las hadas tuvieran una sonrisa de satisfacción: los Hadarriones habían ganado. Los protectores de Pixie Hollow estaban jadeando con sus vestimentas un poco rasgadas, pero, aun así, habían ganado la batalla.

Hadarriones: "¡Ganamos!" –dijeron alzando sus brazos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo, el capítulo final se acerca.**_


	150. El final de una etapa

Los Hadarriones alzaron sus brazos en señal de la victoria que tuvieron como grupo, finalmente pudieron derrotar a Skrill de una vez por todas y ellos estaban más que felices tras derrotarlo. Flyer escucho los aplausos de las hadas que estaban observándolos, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo a su novia quien estaba dándole el pulgar indicándole que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Trenk: "Uf, hemos derrotado a Skrill, esto es algo bueno" –dijo totalmente cansado.

Wallace: "No pensé que el gran destello tuviera ese gran poder al momento de juntarnos" –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Gale: "Seguramente fue debido a que había más integrante que lo hacía" –dijo ella.

Liz: "Aún así, hemos ganado" –dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Gale.

Los Hadarriones bajaron hacia el suelo en donde los esperaba las demás hadas quienes todavía estaban festejando por la victoria de ellos.

Sarah: "Wow, sí que están muy felices" –dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Steve: "Hum, esto es algo sorprendente" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Todas las hadas dejaron de aplaudir cuando observaron a la reina Clarion acercase donde ellos y ella observo a los Hadarriones quienes estaban mirándola.

Reina Clarion: "Chicos, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por todo lo que han hecho durante estos años. Pudieron finalmente lograr derrotar a Skrill" –dijo ella.

Ministro del otoño: "Y además, hicieron que el mal desapareciera en Pixie Hollow"

Ministra del verano: "Aunque ustedes no lo crean, Skrill y Kyto son los más temidos de Pixie Hollow, pero ustedes lograron detenerlos" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Jeje, no fue nada. Me divertí mucho luchando contra los malvados con mi equipo" –dijo mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Los ministros, las hadas de diferentes talentos, Madre Paloma, Tinkerbell y sus amigas y cualquier hada celebraban la victoria de los protectores de Pixie Hollow.

Hada Gary: "HA-HA, esto merece una celebración a lo grande" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Reina Clarion: "Tiene razón, Hada Gary. Declaro que se celebrara la victoria de los Hadarriones a partir de mañana" –proclamo ella.

Las hadas aplaudieron antes eso y los Hadarriones se quedaron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras que algunas hadas abrazaban a Flyer quien lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Alan: "Chicas, también nosotros hemos salvado el día" –dijo.

Wallace: "Si, por lo menos merecemos unos abrazos" –dijo.

Y para ellos, algunas hadas lo abrazaron haciendo que los hombres gorriones sonrieran y Steve también recibió abrazos de algunas hadas, pero el hombre gorrión de la tormenta no hizo ningún movimiento y dejo que las hadas lo abrazaran.

Liz: "Finalmente, somos populares, Gale" –dijo ella muy feliz.

Gale: "Si, creo que no podre acostumbrarme a esto"

En ese momento, las 2 hadas observaron a unos hombre gorriones que estaban observándolas y ellas pusieran caras abobadas, tales como hacían los chicos cuando miraban a las hadas.

Flyer: "Jejeje, chicas, creo que mi novia me está esperando" –dijo mientras salía del abrazo de las hadas.

Flyer fue donde Vidia quien estaba mirándolo con una cara neutra.

Flyer: "¿Qué?"

En ese momento, Vidia lo golpeo en el brazo.

Flyer: "Auch, ¿y eso por qué fue?" –dijo totalmente extrañado.

Vidia: "Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, pudiste morir ahí" –dijo ella un poco solloza.

Flyer entendió a lo que ella se refería y él la abrazo mientras la besaba en la frente.

Flyer: "Tranquila nena, nunca me voy a separar de ti" –le dijo a ella.

Las hadas seguían festejando haciendo que los Hadarriones se miraban el uno al otro tras su gran victoria que habían hecho haces unos instantes.

Tinkerbell: "Flyer, te felicito, eres un gran hombre gorrión" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Gracias Tink" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Flyer siguió abrazando a Vidia mientras escuchaba los aplausos de las demás hadas quienes estaba felices por lo que había pasado.

4 meses después

Había pasado 4 meses desde la derrota de Skrill y en estos 4 meses, la reina Clarion junto con los ministros y algunas hadas estaban recuperando el Pixie Dust Tree que Skrill había destruido. Las hadas volvieron a continuar con sus rutinas de siempre, algunos tropiezos y explosiones, pero eso era lo de menos.

Trenk: "Ahora solo falta este tornillo y…"

 **¡POW!**

La máquina que estaba construyendo Trenk había explotado sin razón aparente haciendo que sus amigos se rieran.

Trenk: "Buah, pero no se burlen de mí, tampoco era para que ustedes se rían" –dijo molesto.

Wallace: "¿Y que esperabas? Tus inventos siempre explotan sin razón aparente" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol mientras observaban el atardecer.

Liz: "Que bonito es todo esto"

Gale: "Si, hoy si hubo tanta tranquilidad"

Alan: "Es cierto, todo está volviendo a ser como antes"

Wallace: "Tengo hambre"

Trenk: "Quien diría que conociéndonos tendríamos estas aventuras" –dijo haciendo que los demás lo miraran.

Flyer: "Es verdad, si nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos hecho un grupo, jamás hubiéramos tenido estas grandes aventuras que hemos tenidos durante estos años"

Liz: "Es verdad, si nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido desde el principio, jamás hubiéramos tenido estas aventuras que hemos tenido. Pero si jamás hubieran existido estas aventuras, aun seguiríamos siendo amigos, aparte, si jamás nos hubiéramos conocidos o peor aún, jamás hubiéramos llegado a Pixie Hollow…"

Trenk: "¡Ya cállate, cállate, cállate! Me estas volviendo loco con tus teorías" –dijo haciéndola detener.

En ese momento, Sarah junto con Fiorella, Steve, Diana y Fabiola llegaron donde ellos para decirles algo.

Sarah: "Chicos, hay un pirata que está robando el tesoro del norte de Nunca Jamás" –dijo ella.

Steve: "Se hace llamar Capitán James"

Flyer: "Bueno, creo que la aventura nos llama nuevamente" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Los Hadarriones hicieron lo mismo para poder escuchar a Flyer.

Flyer: "Escuchen, aunque hemos terminado por completo, nuestra historia seguirá viva en Nunca Jamás" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones asintieron mientras que Flyer se volteara para hablar con Sarah acerca de la localización del Capitán James.

Flyer: "Hadarriones, ¿están listo para una nueva aventura?"

Hadarriones: "¡Sí!" –dijeron ellos.

Flyer: "Muy bien, porque nos vamos de inmediato. Y recuerden muy bien, nadie nos podrá detener"

Hadarriones: "¡Nadie nos podrá detener!"

Y así, los Hadarriones fueron en su nueva aventura para detener al Capitán James. Quien hubiera imaginado que, con tan solo estos años, los Hadarriones marcarían un antes y un después para Pixie Hollow y para Nunca Jamás. El grupo de hadas y hombres gorriones que hicieron una huella en todo Pixie Hollow estará ahí para siempre.

Flyer: "¡Hadarriones, VAMOS!"

 **-El Fin-**

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí llego, los Hadarriones, versión en español latino ha finalizado. Fue mucho mas fácil terminar la versión latina en lugar de la ingles ya que siempre ponía los nombres u cosas en ingles para que el Google traductor no pusiera otra cosa. En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esta versión traducida, adiós ;)**


End file.
